El brazalete
by Moon Dahee
Summary: Hermione tiene todo lo que podría desear... excepto una vida. Todos están hartos de su actitud arrogante, especialmente Draco Malfoy, que planea hundirla de una vez por todas. Y también está lo del brazalete... Séptimo año. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Los de séptimo tenían clase de Encantamientos. En la mayoría de asignaturas disminuía el número de alumnos en sexto y más aún en séptimo cuando algunos se daban cuenta de que suponían demasiado trabajo y las abandonaban. Esta no era la situación en este caso. Veinticinco estudiantes de las cuatro casas habían decidido permanecer en esta asignatura, lo que hacía que la clase fuera más grande que los años anteriores. Era la última clase del día y era viernes, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes se sentían inquietos. La mayoría, pero no todos.

La mano de Hermione salió disparada en el aire.

—¡Wendelin la Rara fue quemada en la hoguera 47 veces, señor! —respondió con ganas al profesor.

Se oyeron unos cuantos quejidos y gruñidos de sus compañeros de clase y Hermione los miró por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido. No entendía aquellas reacciones que cada vez ocurrían con más frecuencia siempre que contestaba una pregunta. Oyó un bufido y sus ojos volaron hasta el culpable. Era Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, que le devolvía la mirada con sus mismísimos ojos burlones. Hermione frunció más el ceño. Bueno, al menos _él_ había sido así _siempre_.

—Eh… Sí, señorita Granger —dijo el profesor Flitwick con su voz afable de siempre—. ¿Y cómo sobrevivió? —Miró expectante a la clase, quien, en su mayoría, le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva. Alguien tosió y él suspiró—. ¿Señorita Granger? —La clase gruñó otra vez y el profesor les lanzó una mirada severa.

—Con un encantamiento para enfriar las llamas, profesor —respondió, casi impertérrita ante las reacciones de todos, pero le dio una fuerte patada a Ron por debajo del pupitre cuando él también puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo. En serio. Se suponía que era su amigo.

—Correcto —respondió el profesor y a continuación les mostró cómo enfriar las llamas mientras a Ron se le aguaban los ojos y se inclinaba para frotarse la canilla. Detrás de él, Mandy Brocklehurst se reía tontamente.

Poco después, la clase estaba ocupada intentando enfriar sus propias llamas. Hermione, por supuesto, lo hizo bien en solo unos pocos intentos y se sonreía a sí misma con orgullo mientras pasaba la mano por las llamas y no sentía nada más que un aire cálido y agradable.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger —la alabó el profesor Flitwick y la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó hasta brillar.

—_Muy bien, señorita Granger _—lo imitó alguien tan pronto como Flitwick estuvo lejos como para no oírlo y hubo una explosión de risas tontas. Hermione las ignoró.

—¡Eh, Granger! —la llamó Malfoy desde donde estaba de pie con los otros de su casa—. ¿Te importaría meterte en mis llamas a ver si lo he hecho bien? —Otra vez risas.

Hermione lo miró con odio, pero él solo sonrió con superioridad y se giró para hablar con Zabini, quien aún se reía entre dientes, y Nott, quien intentaba valientemente esconder una sonrisa. El profesor Flitwick había elegido escuchar la petición como una legítima y se apresuró a comprobar las llamas de Malfoy que, para gran disgusto de Hermione, se habían enfriado correctamente.

Harry y Ron estaban haciendo el esfuerzo de ayudarse mutuamente y, aunque a Hermione no le habría importado ayudar a Harry, aún estaba molesta con Ron, así que se fue a ayudar a Neville en su lugar. Hermione sintió una perversa satisfacción cuando Neville lo consiguió antes que Ron. Harry había conseguido hacerlo bien por sí mismo, pero Ron estaba teniendo problemas de verdad y sostenía la varita de una manera completamente incorrecta.

Hermione le dio la espalda deliberadamente y echó una ojeada al grupo de Slytherin, donde ahora la mayoría estaba solo hablando. Solo uno de ellos no lo había hecho bien por entonces: Daphne Greengrass, una chica común y corriente en comparación, considerando a los egocéntricos que residían en su casa. Daphne soltó un sonido de frustración y Zabini se movió para ayudarla, pero antes de que él llegara a ella, Malfoy lo paró con un gesto de la mano y se acercó él mismo a la chica. Le puso una mano en la muñeca y la otra en la cintura para acercarla. Daphne no era una chica muy alta y la cabeza solo le llegaba a la barbilla de Malfoy. Malfoy les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos con lascivia y se inclinó para susurrarle a la chica en la oreja. Ella se sonrojó y Hermione entrecerró los ojos, en shock por el comportamiento de Malfoy. Los rumores decían que estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson, quien, convenientemente, _no_ había cogido Encantamientos. ¿Y así era como él se comportaba? Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de decir en voz alta su opinión, Daphne hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita y se puso a chillar de júbilo porque el encantamiento había sido un éxito. Entonces Malfoy la soltó y se fue a hablar con sus amigos otra vez.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia sus propios amigos solo para aullar de sorpresa cuando el fuego de Ron se elevó lo suficiente como para lamer el techo con su calor abrasador. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza, incapaz de comprender cómo cualquier intento de hacer un hechizo para _enfriar_ las llamas podía hacer eso. Oyó a gente animando y gritando de alegría a Ron, cuya cara ahora se parecía a un tomate por el color. Flitwick se apresuró a controlar el fuego, reprendió a Ron para que tuviera más cuidado y practicara más y entonces dio la clase por finalizada, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

Otro viernes por la tarde más.

Hermione cogió la mochila con rapidez y empezó a salir con los otros. Tenía una reunión con el director y el otro Premio Anual en solo media hora y quería ir a su habitación para quitarse la túnica de trabajo antes.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntaba Zabini a Malfoy a solo unos pasos por delante de ella mientras todos salían al pasillo—. Nunca la había visto ponerse roja así.

Malfoy soltó una risilla.

—Solo le estaba enseñando algo de _Encantamientos_.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse un resoplido, el cual ellos obviamente escucharon porque los dos se giraron para mirarla con unos ojos marrones y fríos en una cara oscura coronada por pelo negro y unos ojos grises y arrogantes en una cara pálida bajo el pelo rubio engominado. Las diferencias físicas entre los dos eran realmente asombrosas, pero en cuanto a otras diferencias… los dos eran Slytherin hasta la médula.

—Es difícil enseñar algo de lo que no sabes, Malfoy —comentó Hermione mordazmente.

Malfoy elevó las cejas.

—¿Y… _tú_ sí? —preguntó—. ¿Es por eso que eres tan popular con los tíos, Granger? —Tanto él como Zabini se empezaron a reír, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron sin esperar respuesta.

Por supuesto, Hermione en realidad no tenía una respuesta. Nada que lo pusiera en su sitio, al menos. Hermione _no_ era popular con los chicos. Normalmente lo explicaba con que ella no era una chica muy femenina y que a los chicos de su edad les intimidaba su inteligencia, pero era de esperar que _ellos_ no lo entendieran.

Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño en la dirección por la que se habían ido cuando Harry y Ron la alcanzaron.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione, que parecía haberse olvidado de su pequeña escaramuza en clase. Hermione decidió olvidarse de ello también. Después de todo, le había dado una buena patada.

—Tengo que darme prisa y cambiarme. Tengo una reunión en… —Comprobó el reloj—. 25 minutos. —Apuró el paso.

—Ah, sí —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo va lo de ser Premio Anual? Ya hace un mes. ¿Alguna baja por ahora?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Va bien.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayan hecho Premio Anual a un Slytherin —se quejó Ron.

Hermione elevó las cejas y le lanzó a Ron una mirada de diversión.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién podría ser Premio Anual? ¿Tú? —No pudo evitar una risilla poco favorecedora y Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡O Harry! ¡No tiene mucho que hacer este año! No se necesita haber sido prefecto antes, ¿sabes? ¡_Él_ tampoco lo fue ninguno de los dos años tampoco, te recuerdo!

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No cuentes conmigo —dijo—. Estoy perfectamente feliz con ser capitán de quidditch y con tener tiempo libre.

—¿Y qué tal Ernie Macmillan? —insistió Ron—. Tiene… cualidades de Premio Anual.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —chilló Hermione—. ¿Con lo pomposo que es Ernie y me harías trabajar con él _todo_ el año?

—Tiene razón, amigo —interrumpió Harry—. Sería como tener a Percy otra vez.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que en realidad te _gusta_? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta. Pero no tiene que gustarme para pensar que es el adecuado para el puesto. Es bueno manteniendo a los Slytherin controlados y decente con la mayoría de estudiantes… Oh, no me mires así, Ron. Lo _es_. Somos más bien nosotros tres los que no les gustamos a los Slytherin y eso es porque, bueno…

—Porque yo soy el Niño Que Vivió y vosotros mis amigos —interrumpió Harry con tranquilidad—. Y también porque Hermione los supera en la mayoría de las clases —se apresuró a añadir cuando Hermione le dirigió un ligero ceño fruncido.

Hermione suspiró. Era verdad que a los Slytherin no les gustaba que nadie los eclipsara y ciertamente Harry los había eclipsado un poco. Su mejor amiga, que era nacida de muggles y sacaba notas más altas que cualquiera de ellos en todos los exámenes, no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Aunque últimamente era como si hubiera alguna otra cosa, otra razón. Como hoy. Hermione había notado claramente que Megan Jones le había puesto los ojos en blanco a Wayne Hopkins junto con el resto de la clase y luego se habían puesto a cuchichear mientras le echaban miraditas a ella. Los dos eran de Hufflepuff y neutrales en cuanto al estatus de sangre, así que Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho ella para merecer eso de _ellos_. Dolía un poco.

Respirando hondo, reprimió esos pensamientos. No era la chica más popular del colegio, pero era Premio Anual, así que no tenía tiempo ni _razón_ para la autocompasión. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, les dijo adiós rápidamente a sus amigos antes de correr a su habitación, quitarse la túnica, coger el suéter, pasarse el cepillo por el pelo y salir corriendo por las escaleras otra vez. Quedaban seis minutos.

Enseguida estuvo frente a la gárgola del séptimo piso, jadeando un poco.

—Delicias turcas —dijo, comprobando el reloj. Cuatro minutos. Había ido según el horario previsto.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado, Hermione se adentró en las escaleras movedizas y, cuando alcanzó la puerta en la cima, se enderezó antes de tocar educadamente y esperar hasta que le dijeran que entrara.

—Ahh, señorita Granger —decía Dumbledore mientras ella entraba—. Justo a tiempo, pero veo que has venido sola. —Gesticuló para que se sentara.

—¿Sola? —preguntó Hermione, aún sin aliento y ahora también confusa.

—Sí. También esperaba al otro Premio Annual—aclaró.

—¡Oh! Bueno, estoy segura de que estará aquí en solo un segundo. Yo tuve que darme prisa y mi dormitorio está cerca. Estoy segura de que se tarda un poco más si tienes que ir a… las… mazmorras… —Su voz titubeó cuando la mirada algo divertida de Dumbledore la desconcertó.

—Siempre el espíritu de la justicia, ya veo, señorita Granger —dijo él, soltando una risilla—. Pero el hecho sigue siendo válido: la hora era la misma que para ti, ¿verdad?

Hermione se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda. No le gustaba estar en aquella situación porque el Premio Anual no pudiera ser puntual. ¡Ella no era su niñera, por el amor de Merlín! Hermione se removió en el asiento, intentando pensar en qué decir. Después de unos minutos, el silencio fue demasiado.

—Yo, eh, estoy segura de que estará aquí en solo… —hubo un golpe en la puerta—… un segundo —finalizó Hermione, respirando aliviada. Por fin. Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Para ser justos, solo llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Dumbledore y luego hizo gestos al chico para que se sentara cuando entró.

—Granger —murmuró él cuando se sentó.

—Nott —respondió Hermione con un mero asentimiento.

En realidad no era _tan_ malo trabajar con Theodore Nott aparte de por los detalles desafortunados de que le desagradaban los nacidos de muggles —aunque había que reconocerle que no alardeaba de ese hecho— y de que era un… bueno… un Slytherin. Aparte de eso, solo era un chico callado y fibroso tan pálido como Malfoy, pero con el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado y ojos pensativos escondidos tras unas gafas.

—Siento llegar tarde, profesor Dumbledore —dijo Nott con su suave voz y sin ofrecer una excusa. Ese era su estilo. Raramente decía más de lo necesario y asumía que si necesitaba excusarse, entonces le pedirían que lo hiciera.

—No importa, señor Nott. Ahora está aquí —dijo Dumbledore—. La razón por la que quería veros es porque he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio. Uno que os beneficiará a los dos, espero.

—¿Un cambio, señor? —preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Sí, señorita Granger. Veréis. En los mejores momentos, ser Premio Annual es un trabajo duro. Esos momentos, sin embargo, pueden demostrar ser casi una tarea insuperable. Así que me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros eligiera a un Vice Premio Anual. Un ayudante, si queréis.

—Pero… —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿No están para eso los prefectos?

—Preferiría que eligieras a una chica de sétimo para ayudarte, señorita Granger. Compartiría tus tareas y ahora, más que nunca, se necesita mucha madurez para asumirlas.

—¿Es por Quien Usted Sabe? —preguntó Nott en voz baja.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de tragar algo que le oprimía la garganta. La mayoría de los días se olvidaba de que el padre de Nott había sido uno de los mortífagos que había estado en el Departamento de Misterios hacía poco más de un año. Parecía que hacía tanto tiempo, tan irreal, y en realidad a Hermione le resultaba difícil entender que esos hombres enmascarados eran los _padres_ de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Daba igual lo mucho que la desagradaran esos compañeros en particular.

—Sí, señor Nott —respondió Dumbledore un poco triste—. La guerra está causando estragos. A pesar de lo que ha pasado y de lo que casi pasó aquí en la escuela el año pasado, Hogwarts es aún un lugar seguro. Pero los estudiantes aún están asustados. Están preocupados por sus familias y el futuro. Naturalmente, el profesorado siempre estará a su disposición, pero para la mayoría de los estudiantes hablar con otros estudiantes es preferible a hablar con estos viejos despojos que son los profesores, ¿no crees? Cada uno de vosotros pensad en un candidato para ser ayudante y volved para discutirlo conmigo pronto.

Con eso, Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y los dos se levantaron y dejaron el despacho del director. Hermione estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al otro lado de la gárgola. Con apenas una mirada hacia ella, Nott se giró para ir a las mazmorras.

—Oye, Nott —dijo Hermione antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos—. ¿Quizás deberíamos escoger ayudantes de las otras casas? ¿Para ser más accesibles a todo el colegio?

Nott solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Hermione se fue por el otro lado.

* * *

><p>NT: ¡Hola! ¡Como dije al terminar mis otras dos traducciones, he vuelto con una nueva! Como siempre, podéis encontrar el link a la historia original y a la autora en mi perfil. Espero que os guste. Os prometo que esta historia es genial y uno de los dramione más valorados en el fandom inglés :). A mí me encanta. Esperad a que empiece lo bueno en un par de capítulos y estaréis enganchadísimas. Jajaja. Eso sí, es muy larga. ¡Tiene nada menos que 103 capítulos! Intentaré no dormirme en los laureles para no tardar tanto como con las otras traducciones, pero no prometo nada porque sé lo que pasa después. Pero, en serio, intentaré ir más rápido que antaño y, por supuesto, no abandonaré :). Cuando le he pedido a la autora si quería decir algo, me ha dicho: "No sabría qué decir. Es una historia vieja, un poco de culebrón, y admito que el desarrollo emocional podría haber sido mejor y el final es demasiado apresurado. Si quieres, di eso xD". En lo particular, pienso que el desarrollo emocional fue increíblemente bueno y del final no me acuerdo, así que ya veremos :). ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

To AkashaTheKitty: ¡Thank you very much for letting me translate your awesome story! It's going to be a long way, though ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Hermione experimentó una corta e inesperada explosión de popularidad cuando se oyó el rumor de que necesitaba una Vice Premio Anual y que tendría libre albedrío para elegirla. De repente, las chicas de su curso se disputaban su atención y todas eran sus nuevas mejores amigas. Era irritante, mayormente porque dejaba claro cómo pocas personas se interesaban por hablar con ella normalmente.

Finalmente, decidió que Padma Patil sería su ayudante. Parvati estaba un poco molesta, pero también orgullosa de su hermana. Las razones por las que Hermione había escogido a Padma eran muchas. Que fuera inteligente, de otra casa y razonablemente popular habían sido las razones de peso por las que lo había decidido. Otra razón era Parvati. No porque Parvati fuera amiga de Hermione, incluso aunque Hermione medio suponía que lo era, sino porque si realmente iba a ser cuestión de que los estudiantes se desahogaran con ellas, entonces Padma tendría al menos a Parvati para desahogarse a su vez. Era una especie de «dos por el precio de una». Con todo, Hermione se sentía muy bien con su decisión y habló con el director enseguida. Como era de esperar, una vez que estuvo establecido, Hermione volvió a ser ignorada en gran parte a menos que la gente necesitara algo de ella.

Le gustaba así igualmente.

El miércoles, Hermione fue a su despacho para encontrarse con Nott como cada miércoles. Bueno, técnicamente, era el despacho _de los dos_, pero él apenas parecía usarlo cuando no hacía falta. Estaba situado en el quinto piso y proporcionaba un ambiente agradable de trabajo. Era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos condujeran allí las reuniones con los prefectos cuando lo necesitaban, aunque tampoco habían tenido muchas. Nott había insistido en que mientras todos supieran sus horarios y no hubiera ningún problema serio, no necesitaban causar molestias a ellos mismos y a los otros.

Hermione suponía que no había habido ninguna razón para ejercer presión todavía, pero tenía ganas de probarse a sí misma. Por ahora, ser Premio Anual había demostrado ser menos desafiante de lo que pensaba. Secretamente estaba un poco decepcionada. De alguna manera había pensado que tendría más problemas que resolver, más cosas que organizar, más que solo quitarles puntos a los de primero por correr en los pasillos.

Cuando entró en el despacho, oyó voces quedas desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde había un par de sillones cómodos frente al fuego y de espaldas a la puerta. También había un sofá, pero no estaba ocupado. Hermione miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado unos minutos antes y de que Nott probablemente había elegido usar el despacho para ayudar a alguien antes de la reunión. Entonces procedió a rodear la mesa de conferencias y fue a su mesa para ordenar otras cosas mientras Nott terminaba su sesión.

Estaba a punto de ponerse con un cambio reciente en el horario de los prefectos, cuando oyó reír a la persona con la que Nott estaba hablando y le dio un escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta y desde allí pudo ver claramente quién estaba despatarrado en uno de los sillones. Hermione cerró los ojos y pidió fuerzas.

—Nott, este no es lugar para visitas sociales —le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo—. ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que se marche para poder empezar? —De nuevo evitó deliberadamente mirar al amigo en cuestión y se volvió hacia su mesa, esperando que se marchara.

—No es una visita social —respondió Nott con calma—. Te presento a mi ayudante.

Hermione se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos grises llenos de felicidad maliciosa. No, la realidad no había decidido dar la vuelta y cambiar. Aún era Draco Malfoy el que estaba allí sentado.

—¿Esto es lo mejor en lo que puedes pensar? —soltó Hermione—. Sé que vosotros dos… os lleváis bien. —Decir que Nott tenía amigos podría ser considerado como una exageración en la imaginación de cualquiera—. ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en elegir a alguien de una casa diferente?

—En realidad no —respondió Nott—. Ya lo había decidido. Tú, por otro lado, eras libre de elegir a quién quisieras. Y lo hiciste, supongo.

Hermione se frotó la frente, que le empezaba a doler.

—¿Qué tenía que decir Dumbledore sobre esto?

—Lo aprobó, maldita sea, Granger, ¿o crees que habría forma alguna de que siguiera aquí escuchándote si no? —interrumpió Draco, enfadado—. Y puedo ver por qué Theo necesita apoyo. Estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo volvería loco a cualquiera.

Los labios de Hermione se tensaron y fruncieron mientras miraba de uno a otro. Malfoy le fruncía el ceño de manera amenazante y la expresión de Nott era cuidadosamente impasible.

—¿A quién elegiste? —preguntó Nott cuando pasaron unos segundos.

Hermione suspiró.

—Padma Patil. Es inteligente, agradable y apropiada para…

—¿Pero de Gryffindor, no? —interrumpió Malfoy—. ¿O es la otra?

—Es de _Ravenclaw_ —soltó—. Era prefecta.

—Igualmente, es lo mismo, ¿no? Con su gemela en Gryffindor y eso. —Draco le sonrió con suficiencia de la manera más molesta.

—Quizás para ti. ¡Al menos yo _intenté_ que no fuera de mi casa! —Le dirigió una mirada punzante a Nott.

—Sí, dejando a Theo que se buscara un buen Hufflepuff a quien confiarle todo su trabajo —dijo Draco, ignorando que ella acababa de intentar despacharlo—. ¿_De verdad_ pensabas que eso pasaría? —Se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos descansando en las rodillas, burlándose de ella con toda su conducta.

Hermione rechinó los dientes.

—¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo? ¡Largo! Aquí no te necesitamos.

—Ahh, pero eso es algo que tiene que decidir Theo, ¿no? —preguntó, volviéndose a recostar—. Nosotros, los ayudantes, se supone que tenemos que meternos cuando algo se vuelve demasiado para vosotros, los Premios Anuales. Por supuesto, nada nunca se vuelve demasiado para la Mujer Maravilla y la sangre sucia de Potter, pero sospecho que Theo suele terminar con dolores de cabeza causados por la Premio Anual.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por su osadía.

—Obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando —consiguió decir finalmente con los dientes apretados, sintiendo arraigar su propio dolor de cabeza causado por Malfoy—. Lo que no debería sorprenderme, la verdad. Siempre has sido muy rápido en cuanto a mostrar tu ignorancia y lo haces tan bien ¡que no hay duda de lo estúpido que eres en realidad!

Con eso, Draco se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a Hermione lo suficiente como para que retrocediera un paso antes de que pudiera calmarse. No había forma de saber qué habría hecho de no haber Nott escogido ese momento para hablar.

—Draco —dijo con calma—. Te veo en la sala común en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un segundo, Draco parecía como si quizás aún fuera a estrangular a Hermione, pero entonces solo la miró con desagrado y se marchó dando un portazo al salir.

Hermione se giró hacia Nott, llena de indignación.

—¿Esperas que trabaje con _eso_?

—Fuiste tú la que lo retó, la que le habló con condescendencia y la que lo llamó ignorante —replicó Nott con tanta calma como siempre—. No podías esperar que simplemente lo aguantara.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que Malfoy nunca había sido decente con ella ni un solo día de su vida.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste? —le preguntó—. Debe de haber alguien mejor.

—Él lo hará bien, Granger, si solo… lo dejaras en paz —respondió Nott, haciendo que Hermione se volviera a quedar con la boca abierta.

¿Que _ella_ lo dejara en paz a _él_? ¡Nott lo entendía todo al revés!

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó otra vez.

Nott la estudió un segundo.

—Fue prefecto en quinto.

—Bueno, sí, ¡pero abusó de su estatus y lo perdió! —Hermione consideró relevante señalarlo.

—No, no lo perdió. Se reveló que su padre era un mortífago y lo enviaron a Azkaban, igual que al mío, cosa de la que no tengo duda que ya sabes.

—Bueno, sí, y lo _siento_ por todo ese lío, pero eso no le puede haberle costado su estatus. Fue lo mismo para ti y a ti te lo _dieron_ ese año.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—No fue lo mismo para mí. Los Malfoy son algo más… ¿conocidos? A nadie le importó mucho lo que mi padre hubiera hecho y dudo hasta de que Quien Tú Sabes sepa que existo. Draco, sin embargo, se encontró con que de repente lo culpaban de los pecados de su padre de todos los bandos. Snape lo descubrió durante el verano y se lo conto a Dumbledore y él, a su vez, decidió quitarle su estatus con el estrés añadido que suponía para Draco. Y… tú eres una de las pocas que sabe lo que realmente pasó el año pasado.

Hermione lo sabía. Draco había trabajado todo el año para traicionar y matar a Dumbledore y casi lo consiguió, pero, en el último momento, Dumbledore lo convenció de que no era un asesino y de que la Orden podía protegerle a él y a su madre de la ira de Voldemort y se los llevó. Nadie, excepto los miembros de la Orden y a quien Draco había decido contárselo, lo sabía. Dumbledore personalmente había hecho jurar a todos que lo guardarían en secreto. Para el resto de los alumnos, la invasión de los mortífagos había sido un suceso casual debido a las debilidades de las defensas de la escuela, las cuales ahora habían sido reparadas.

Por supuesto, el otro bando también lo sabía y Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido de Azkaban no hacía mucho, pero no había hecho esfuerzos aparentes para localizar a su mujer y a su hijo. Era difícil saber si en realidad no se había molestado o si Draco Malfoy aún podría resultar ser el hijo de su padre. Hermione aún no se había aclarado sobre lo que sería más probable.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo por qué me estás contando esto y qué tiene que ver con tu elección.

—Eso es porque no me estás escuchando —dijo Nott. No estaba visiblemente molesto ni había elevado la voz. Era tan diferente de Malfoy que era asombroso. Hermione, de alguna manera, siempre había pensado que _todos_ los Slytherin eran como Malfoy—. Tiene todo que ver con mi elección —continuó con calma—. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, entonces hoy él podría haber sido el Premio Anual. Era la primera opción de Dumbledore en Slytherin, después de todo. Yo solo era la segunda.

—Estoy segura de que Dumbledore consideró estas circunstancias atenuantes cuando decidió quién sería el Premio Anual —se burló Hermione—. ¡No creo que a nadie se le haya escapado!

—Quizás no —concedió Nott—. O quizás tenía dudas y decidió no elegir a Draco porque sabía que la Premio Anual le haría pasar un mal rato por cosas que nunca pudo controlar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada, Nott dejó el despacho.

* * *

><p>—No la soporto. Es que de verdad no la soporto. Terminará por convertirme en un asesino. —Draco estaba despotricando y caminando frente a sus amigos en la sala común de Slytherin—. Siempre es tan santurrona y me llama ignorante, ¡A <em>MÍ<em>! Se atreve a atacarme cuando he estado atrapado en una casa franca dejada de la mano de Dios todo el verano, incapaz de hacer nada más que preocuparme sobre si firmé la sentencia de muerte de mi madre por _no_ matar a un viejo indefenso.

—Cálmate, Draco —dijo Blaise—. Y baja la voz a menos que quieras que todos se enteren.

Draco se lanzó en la silla.

—Jodida sangre sucia. A nadie le cae bien excepto a esos dos raritos de sus amigos. Es Premio Anual solo por ser una empollona. No es la mejor elección que ha hecho Dumbledore.

—Nadie lo está discutiendo contigo —dijo Blaise.

—¿Sabéis? Estaban considerando no dejarme volver en séptimo. Dijeron que sería más fácil fingir que había muerto hasta que acabaran con Voldemort… ¿Pero quién sabe si alguna vez lo harán? Si no puedo tener una vida, más me vale estar muerto, ¿sabéis?

—Lo sabemos —lo tranquilizó Blaise.

Cuando Draco estaba agitado, rara vez era coherente. El propio Draco lo sabía, pero necesitaba desahogarse o se volvería loco. No había sido amigo de Blaise siempre. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que durante los primeros cinco años y medio habían pensado el uno del otro que eran imbéciles. Sin embargo, al emanciparse del todo del Señor Tenebroso, Draco se había ido encontrando sin amigos poco a poco. Era una situación bastante solitaria en la que estar cuando el mundo era mayormente un lugar poco amistoso, así que había dado los pasos para conocer mejor a Theo y a Blaise. Theo siempre se mantenía un poco distante, pero Blaise se había relajado notablemente cuando se enteró que Draco no tenía el deseo de seguir los pasos de su padre. Blaise era tan tendencioso como cualquier sangre limpia; eso no era lo que lo había mantenido distante. Simplemente no quería verse envuelto con Quien Tú Sabes de ninguna manera.

—Y en quinto fui el segundo en cada maldita clase en la que estaba ella, excepto en Pociones, en la que fui el primero. ¡_No_ soy estúpido! Es solo que tengo una vida, ¿sabéis? —continuó Draco. Por supuesto, pensó con ironía, la mayor parte de su vida se centraba en desgraciarle la vida a Potter, pero aún así… era una vida.

—Lo _sabemos_ —respondió Blaise con un suspiro comprensivo.

—Juro que si no hubiera sido a Dumbledore al que me ordenaron matar, sino a esa irritante… _sabelotodo_, lo habría hecho. ¡Y también habría estado feliz por ello!

Ante aquello, Theo se aclaró la garganta. Había entrado hacía varios minutos y se había sentado a esperar lo peor del despotrique de Draco, pero sintió que probablemente debía decir algo en ese momento. Draco y Blaise se giraron con esa expresión de moderada sorpresa que siempre tenían cuando él hubo revelado su presencia por primera vez. Fue divertido aquello.

—¿Estarás bien trabajando con ella? —le preguntó—. ¿O debería buscar a otro para que sea el Vice Premio Anual?

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás! —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla con brusquedad—. Ella _no_ me lo va a estropear. No me importa lo que diga o lo que crea saber. No es más que un soso bicho raro que no podría conseguir una cita ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Pero _no_ soy estúpido!

—No, no eres estúpido —respondió Theo—. Razón por la cual, por supuesto, entiendes que si vas a trabajar con la Premio Anual las amenazas de muerte causales podrían no ser muy sensatas.

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron un poco por la tranquila reprimenda. Volvió a recostarse en la silla.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio —murmuró.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Blaise, lanzándole una mirada algo divertida a Theo—. Pero Theo tiene razón. Puede que quieras ser… menos bocazas sobre ello.

—Es solo que… de verdad quiero enseñarle una lección… Ponerla en su lugar, ¿sabéis?

—Tú y media escuela, amigo —replicó Blaise y Theo permaneció en silencio.

* * *

><p>NT: ¡Sí, he sido rápida! Me encanta esta historia y traducirla no se me está haciendo cuesta arriba para nada :) Pero no os acostumbréis. Quiero agilizarla el principio, que siempre es lo que más cuesta empezar a leer porque normalmente no te engancha a la primera. Aún así, con Draco hecho una furia, yo creo que a muchas les empezará a gustar. A mí me ha parecido muy gracioso. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? :D

Moon Dahee

Miri: ¡Gracias por haber dejado el primer review! Estoy segura de que te encantará la historia si la sigues leyendo. Procuraré actualizar a menudo :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer exactamente? —le preguntó Padma a Hermione, sonando un poco nerviosa mientras la gente entraba para asistir a una de las pocas reuniones de prefectos.

Con dieciséis prefectos, dos Vice Premios Anuales y los mismos Premios Anuales ahora eran veinte, un número par. A Hermione le gustaba eso; los números pares eran mucho más fáciles de manejar.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Hermione—. Más bien observar.

—¿Y en general?

—En general nada porque la Bruja Maravilla no te dejará.

Oh, genial. ¿Es que _él_ no podía simplemente callarse la boca y sentarse en la otra punta de la habitación?

—_En general_ —dijo Hermione, ignorando a Malfoy, quien era, por supuesto, el que había hecho la observación y que ahora estaba resoplando y sentándose—. Tú… bueno, tú me ayudas. —Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy a duras penas estaba escondiendo una sonrisa—. Haces de Premio Anual para Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff —añadió en un impulso y, mientras Padma chillaba de emoción, Hermione maldijo en silencio a Malfoy por provocarla hasta que le hubo dado a Padma más de lo que quería.

De inmediato, Padma fue a contárselo a la prefecta de sexto de Ravenclaw, que acababa de entrar, y Hermione le frunció el entrecejo a Malfoy y se dio cuenta de que ahora parecía sorprendido y muy pensativo. Bien. Acababa de renunciar a la mitad de lo que había soñado durante seis años para provocar una reacción _pensativa_. ¿No debería estar farfullando al menos o algo, para indicar que odiaba lo mucho que se había equivocado?

No es que se hubiera equivocado mucho en realidad. Hermione no quería desprenderse de su posición. ¡Era _suya_, maldita sea! Había trabajado para ello y se lo había ganado con todas las de la ley. No se sentía presionada y fácilmente podía hacerlo todo ella sola durante todo el año. Pero ahora, gracias a su propio temperamento, tenía incluso menos que hacer. Genial, simplemente genial.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se encontró cara a cara con Nott. Malditos Slytherin, culebreando por todo el lugar.

—Eso ha sido inesperado —observó él.

A Hermione se le subieron un poco los colores, pues sabía que Nott probablemente se había dado cuenta de que había permitido que Malfoy la provocara.

—Sí, bueno, me quita un peso de encima, ¿no?

Nott elevó las cejas.

—Sí. Sin embargo, en realidad no quería decir que fuera inesperado que dividieras las casas entre las dos. Eso parece lógico y algo que tú harías.

Hermione estaba un poco confusa. Nott solía ver las cosas de una manera que a ella le era extraña, pero solía poderle seguir el hilo de alguna manera.

—¿Entonces qué? —le preguntó.

La comisura de la boca de Nott se elevó como si ella le divirtiera y la miró por encima del hombro a donde Malfoy estaba sentado, como para preguntarle si lo había pillado. Hermione se giró y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Malfoy mientras le contestaba en el lugar de Nott.

—Te has quedado con Slytherin.

_Bueno, por supuesto que me he quedado con Slytherin. ¡No ODIO a Padma!_

Hermione había abierto la boca y casi había dado esa respuesta cuando notó la mirada de Nott en ella y algo le dijo que él sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Hermione cerró la boca de golpe y les frunció el ceño al Premio Anual y a su ayudante por turnos.

—La casa de Slytherin es la más… desafiante —soltó, dirigiéndose a los dos—. Se supone que ella no tiene que hacer todas mis tareas. —Miró con duda a Nott de nuevo y este inclinó un poco la cabeza, reconociendo que ella había suavizado sus palabras.

—Así que lo que dices es… —empezó Draco, empeñado en molestar a la irritante Premio Anual, cuando Nott lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar la reunión ahora que todos están aquí.

La mirada de Theo era tranquila e inescrutable, como siempre, cuando miró a Draco a los ojos, pero Draco sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. _Deja de pelar con ella si quieres el puesto. _Draco suspiró y agitó ligeramente la mano. _Como sea. _No merecía la pena.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo curioso cómo ella no había pensado en darle a la chica Patil sus tareas de Slytherin cuando estaba claro para todos que era donde yacía la mayoría de los conflictos. Habría sido sensato de su parte dejar que otra persona los manejara. Por supuesto, ya estaban Theo y él en Slytherin y, para el placer de Draco, descubrió que tenía acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero las reglas dictaban que los Premios Anuales se dividían el tiempo a partes iguales entre _todas_ las casas.

Repartirle la mitad de las casas a su ayudante había sido muy inteligente. Patil funcionaría como Premio Anual para los estudiantes junto con Theo y él mismo. La verdad fuera dicha, en realidad ellos aún no habían hablado de lo que él tenía que hacer. Pero mientras Draco podía entender por qué Granger le había dado Ravenclaw a Patil, no entendía por qué ella prefería darle Hufflepuff en lugar de Slytherin. Slytherin solo era desafiante con _ella_. Una chica como Patil no tendría problemas. ¿De verdad le iba tanto la marcha?

Por supuesto, era posible que en realidad no lo hubiera pensado mucho. Ciertamente no había parecido estar contenta justo cuando las palabras dejaron su boca. Pero seguía siendo interesante. ¿Quería decir eso que inconscientemente consideraba que Hufflepuff era la peor casa a pesar de todo el rollo de «leales y honestos»? Apostaría a que sí. Sería típico de los de su clase: ser la campeona de los perdedores, pero respetar secretamente a aquellos de los que más se defendía.

Draco resopló y Nott le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Granger había empezado a hablar para explicar toda la situación a los prefectos, usando demasiadas jodidas palabras. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar una grieta en el techo, recordándose a sí mismo que aquel trabajo tenía _beneficios_.

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor solía ser un suceso muy apacible, pero hoy Hermione no podía evitar fruncirle el ceño a Padma, que sonreía ampliamente sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hermione no se consideraba una persona ruin y había <em>superado<em> el hecho de que le había dado a Padma dos de las casas. Después de todo, Hermione aún tenía las que suponían conflictos de verdad. Era solo que… Padma parecía tan popular y mucho más ocupada de lo que Hermione había estado desde que le habían dado el puesto de Premio Anual. La gente parecía acudir en bandada a Padma con preguntas y el primer informe semanal que le había entregado a Hermione había estado lleno de estudiantes con problemas menores que Padma había, lamentablemente, solucionado por sí misma a la perfección.

Hermione había intentado consolarse con que Nott —o Malfoy, si vamos al caso— no parecía estar muy ocupado tampoco, pero ella había mirado a hurtadillas su mesa y había descubierto, sin tener que husmear demasiado, que hasta algunos Gryffindors habían acudido a él, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Hermione era una completa y total fracasada.

Hermione toqueteó un poco el almuerzo con los cubiertos. Siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse, pero estaba claro que le faltaba algo que incluso un Slytherin al que era difícil acercarse, como Theodore Nott, tenía. Estaba tan deprimida que ahora estaba considerando renunciar del todo. Era egoísta de su parte quedarse en su puesto, la verdad, cuando Padma parecía que hacía un trabajo mucho mejor que el de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, que la había estado mirando un rato.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pues en realidad no quería hablar de ello. Era consciente de que probablemente parecía estar a punto de llorar e intentó hacer como que le importaba menos.

—¿Alguien te está amargando? —insistió Harry—. ¿Malfoy te está fastidiando? —Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia ante la posibilidad.

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida.

—No, por supuesto que no —murmuró. Harry casi parecía como si estuviera buscando pelea, lo que era bastante poco usual en él.

—¿Entonces qué? En realidad no has estado bien desde que tuviste que elegir a una ayudante.

Hermione notó que él tenía los puños apretados en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba genuinamente enfadado de que alguien pudiera estar molestándola. La emocionaba. Y le decía lo poco que sabía él de los problemas que tenía este año. Supuso que era mejor confesarse.

—Bueno, mírala —le dijo, gesticulando hacia Padma miserablemente.

Harry se giró para mirar con la confusión dominando ahora las emociones de su cara.

—¿Padma? —preguntó—. … ¿_Ella_ te está molestando? —Frunció un poco el ceño, no demasiado feliz de tener que lanzarle una maldición a una chica y a una chica que le caía bien, además.

Hermione suspiró.

—No, ¡se le da _bien_! —Pinchó un poco más su comida.

Harry se dio la vuelta, despacio.

—¿Te sientes mal… porque la ayudante que _tú_ elegiste… está haciendo un buen trabajo? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose más abatida que nunca.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, intentando entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Hermione. Nunca entendería a las chicas, pero hizo un esfuerzo valiente de todas formas.

—Si sientes que ha usurpado tu puesto, entonces busca una forma de recuperar las responsabilidades —le dijo—. Después de todo, _tú_ eres la Premio Anual.

Hermione tragó.

—No tiene sentido hacer eso, ¿no? Es buena; yo no.

Harry parecía realmente perplejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No se me da bien ser Premio Anual, Harry. A los profesores les gusto, pero no a los alumnos. Nadie quiere mi ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad, Hermione —le dijo Harry con un tono reconfortante.

Hermione gruñó.

—Sí, míralos cómo vienen en bandadas.

—Quizás solo… —Harry paró, dudoso.

—¿Quizás solo qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y miró a su alrededor, probablemente buscando apoyo. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

—Mira, Hermione, no te lo tomes a mal…

—¿Quizás solo qué, Harry? —Hermione había elevado la voz solo un poco.

Harry tragó visiblemente.

—Quizás solo necesitas… relajarte un poco. _Permitirles_ que acudan a ti. Y, por el amor de Dios, no le des sermones a la gente.

—¡Yo no doy sermones! —dijo Hermione, indignada.

—Pero lo haces —respondió Harry y suspiró—. Lo haces por su bien, pero hace que la gente no quiera… ¿A dónde vas? —Hermione se había levantado abruptamente.

—Me voy a otra parte donde puede que no le dé un _sermón_ a nadie sin querer —dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Draco yacía en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común y cerró los ojos. No le había dolido la cabeza tanto en años. No había considerado del todo que escuchar las quejas de la gente sobre sus problemas triviales y riñas pudieran ser parte de la descripción del trabajo. Por lo visto, lo era. Maldijo a Nott por convencerle para que hiciera esa parte.<p>

—Tú eres mucho más sociable que yo —le había dicho—. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que seas tú el que le hable a la gente.

Lo que quería decir que Draco acaba de tener el dudoso placer de escuchar durante dos horas seguidas cómo otra gente se quejaba. Draco mismo nunca había estado por encima de quejarse y de repente había entendido por qué su padre solía comprarle cosas para hacer que parara. Quizás podía hacer eso la próxima vez… Sí, eso es lo que haría. Prometió comprarle algo a la siguiente persona que se pusiera a quejarse en su oreja, lo que fuera, solo para hacer que parara.

—¡Eh, Draco! —dijo una voz familiar un poco en alto, haciendo que el dolor le latiera más.

Draco gruñó, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Vete, Blaise, y déjame para que me muera.

Draco sabía que Blaise, desafortunadamente, _no_ se marcharía y que probablemente estaba sonriendo ampliamente justo ahora.

—¿No es interesante? La última vez que me dijiste eso, te habías acabado todas mis provisiones de whisky de fuego la noche anterior. —Draco pudo sentir a Blaise sentándose en el sillón al lado del sofá. Joder, sí que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—No he estado bebiendo —dijo Draco, irritándose con rapidez con el hablador de su amigo—. No bebo alcohol entre semana.

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor?

—Quejas… —murmuró Draco—. Demasiadas quejas…

—Bien, entonces. ¿No deberías parar? —sugirió Blaise y sonrió ampliamente cuando Draco finalmente abrió un ojo para mirarlo con odio.

—No _mis_ quejas, gilipollas —rugió—. Las de otros. Juro que esto no estaba en la descripción del trabajo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —lo contradijo Blaise—. Simplemente estabas demasiado entusiasmado por conseguir acceder al dormitorio de las chicas para que te importara.

Con eso, Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Eso.

—¿Algo interesante ahí dentro? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco en realidad no lo sabía. Había estado demasiado ocupado con las partes menos divertidas de su trabajo. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaise, sonando divertido—. ¿Todavía no te has escabullido para ver a Pansy? —Al recordarle a Pansy, Draco gruñó otra vez y su cabeza latió terriblemente—. ¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

—No hay Paraíso —dijo Draco entre dientes, apenas capaz de oír su propia voz a través de la sangre que latía en sus oídos—. ¿Podemos dejar la charla seria para después?

—Mmm… —Blaise fingió pensarlo—. No, no lo creo.

—¿Por qué tienes que torturarme, joder? —gruñó Draco.

—Porque es divertido. Alegra esa cara. Al menos no tendrás que escuchar a nadie más mientras estés conmigo.

Draco abrió un ojo otra vez durante el tiempo suficiente para notar a algunos de quinto que sospechosamente parecían como si fueran a acercársele. Oh, Dios, no.

—Vale —se obligó a decir—. Cortamos. O, más bien, corté yo. —No estaba en su naturaleza dejar que nadie pensara que podrían haberle dado calabazas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Blaise, sonando realmente sorprendido—. Pensaba que os estabais llevando bien.

—Estábamos —murmuró Draco—. Cuando no íbamos en serio. Entonces ella quiso ser la única, que por mí vale, pero entonces se volvió muy… _pegajosa_. No podía darme la vuelta sin que estuviera allí. Así que le dije que ya no éramos novios. —A Pansy no le había gustado nada eso. Solo de pensar en la escena que había montado era suficiente para multiplicar su dolor de cabeza por dos, así que optó por no hacerlo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Blaise—. ¿Y esto no era tan importante como para contármelo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Realmente no lo había pensado.

—Pues mira quién habla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Blaise, alarmado al instante.

Draco permitió que se le formara una lenta sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí que me hablaba, ¿sabes? Pansy. No estábamos solo con los labios pegados. ¿Tracey Davis? Mestiza, ¿no? He oído que vosotros dos fuisteis muy amiguitos durante el verano. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Blaise respondiera, pero no lo hizo y continuó—: Por lo visto, Tracey le contó todo a Pansy. Aunque Pansy no la creyó hasta que le enseño una prueba…

—¡Y una mierda lo hizo! —gruñó Blaise.

—Oh, sí. Pero olvidé lo que era. Yo no lo vi. Tendrás que preguntarle a Pansy o a Tracey. ¿Entonces quiere decir esto que acudiremos pronto a tu boda?

—No estoy con esa zorra —rugió—. ¡Ni nunca lo estuve! ¡Está mintiendo!

Draco oyó el crujido del sillón cuando Blaise se levantó de un salto.

Draco sabía que Tracey no mentía, pero también sabía que Blaise no podía admitir que sentía algo por una mestiza más de lo que él mismo podría, si lo sintiera. Eran de sangre limpia y se esperaba de ellos que mantuvieran el linaje puro. Si la madre de Blaise llegaba a descubrir su aventura, podría encontrarse en un matrimonio concertado, años antes de que le tocara, para prevenir cualquier rebelión adicional. Y ese era en el _mejor_ de los casos. Draco no le iba a contar esto a nadie, pues apenas le preocupaba que Blaise se fuera a casar con su novia actual, pero no podía hacer que los demás pararan de hablar tampoco. Solo esperaba que Blaise pillara la indirecta de que fuera más cuidadoso con cualquier relación que no tuviera.

Cuando Blaise murmuró una excusa y se marchó, Draco suspiró de alivio. Al fin, su cabeza dolorida tendría algo de paz.

Esa paz duró exactamente treinta segundos y entonces uno de segundo se acercó a él tímidamente porque quería cambiar el horario de un castigo con McGonagall, quien, por lo visto, le había dado el susto de su vida. Draco consideró darle algo de lo que asustarse de verdad, pero decidió que no, pues de verdad quería conservar el puesto.

Aunque maldito fuera si recordaba por qué.

* * *

><p>NT: Hey, chicas, ¿a que se está poniendo más interesante? ¿Sabeís una de las cosas que más me gustan? Ver interactuar a Draco, Blaise y Theo, todos muy amigos. Es que la amistad entre chicos es muy mona hahaha

ValeenG: haha ¿pobre Herms? ¡No le queda nada! Te aseguro que va a sufrir mucho xD

Paulette: ¡Me ocurre como a ti! Últimamente no encuentro fics que me enganchen y no sé por qué. Encantada de hacerte feliz :)

Miri: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, Miri :) Sí, ahora ya sabes dónde situarla. Este fic empezó a escribirse en el 2007, así que aún no había salido el último libro.

Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Gracias por tus dos reviews! Sí, como ves, se sitúa después del sexto libro con algunos cambios. Este fic se empezó a escribir en el 2007, así que el último libro aún no había salido. Muy buen análisis de los personajes y de los dramione. Se nota que sabes. Yo también entiendo perfectamente por qué se necesitan tantos capítulos. Hacer un buen dramione es complicado y necesita mucha dedicación. ¡Es tan complicado! ¿No te has planteado escribir algo? Y con la explosión exagerada, ¿te refieres a la reacción de Draco al final?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Cuando por fin se calmó tras la cena, Hermione decidió que no abdicaría. Por supuesto que Padma lo haría bien. Tenía las casas _fáciles_. Los Slytherin menospreciaban a Hermione por ser una nacida de muggles _y_ una Gryffindor. Y los Gryffindors… Bueno, quizás _había_ estado dando sermones solo un poco y el lado malo de la mayoría de los Gryffindors era el orgullo excesivo. Tendría que ganarse a los Slytherin y recuperar a los Gryffindor.

_Ah, sí, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes, _pensó con sarcasmo._ ¡Las cosas serán muy fáciles ahora! _

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, estudiando. En realidad no tenía por qué estudiar en la biblioteca. No necesitaba hacer ninguna investigación extensa y tenía tanto el despacho compartido como su habitación privada en la Torre de Gryffindor, donde podía estudiar si lo deseaba. Simplemente le gustaba sentarse en la biblioteca. Le gustaban los libros y el silencio. Le gustaba que hubiera otras personas sin que estas esperaran que ella fuera sociable. Bueno, en realidad no había nadie más ahora mismo porque la biblioteca estaba cerrada. Simplemente… le gustaba estar aquí. Además, esta era una de las pocas ventajas de ser Premio Anual de las que realmente disfrutaba: la libertad de ir y venir a donde le apetecía cuando le apetecía.

Miró con fijeza el libro que tenía frente a ella unos minutos sin realmente ver nada aparte de sus propios pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba estudiando nada, gruñó, dejó caer la cabeza y apoyó la frente en las páginas. Si seguía así, pronto sería una mala Premio Anual _y_ suspendería.

—Sabía que tenía que haber un truco especial para explicar cómo absorbes todos esos conocimientos —murmuró alguien.

La cabeza de Hermione salió disparada hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos. Malfoy. ¡Qué manera de mejorar incluso más un día perfecto!

—¿Qué quieres _tú_? —preguntó.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—Vaya, Granger, ahora ya sé por qué eres tan popular. Estos encantos tuyos _son_ realmente muy efectivos.

Hermione no necesitaba esto, no ahora.

—Vete a molestar a otra —dijo, devolviendo la mirada al libro.

—Me encantaría, realmente me encantaría —dijo Draco, descansando la cadera en la mesa—. Pero Theo me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Sandra ha tenido que ir a la enfermería. Nada serio, pero le tocaba patrullar por los pasillos esta noche. Quiere pedirte que si puedes encontrar a una chica que la sustituya con tan poca antelación.

—Oh. —Hermione estaba avergonzada. No había venido a buscarla para molestarla. Estaba ahí como delegado de Theo y le pedía que hiciera algo que estaba en la descripción del trabajo—. Yo la sustituiré. —Notó que él hacía una ligera mueca—. ¿Con quién voy?

—Conmigo —dijo con un gruñido. No dijo nada más, pero por la manera en la que tenía la mandíbula apretada, Hermione casi admiró el control con el que no le pedía que buscara a otra sustituta. Nott debía de haberle dicho algo muy bueno para hacer que se comportara así.

—Podrías haberlo mencionado antes —dijo Hermione, esforzándose ella misma en esconder lo indignada que se sentía.

—Supuse que te sabías los horarios de memoria a estas alturas —se obligó a decir él. No pudo esconder la mala cara y a Hermione casi le divertía.

—Obviamente, no me los sabía —replicó con remilgo.

—Obviamente. Mira, entiendo si, eh… —Sus ojos se dirigieron como dardos a los libros—. Si te olvidaste de que tenías que estudiar más. Estoy seguro de que Padma…

Hermione se levantó abruptamente, dejándolo callado de la sorpresa.

—Estaré lista tan pronto como haya dejado la mochila en mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Caminar por los pasillos con Malfoy era decididamente desagradable.<p>

No era que él estuviera siendo maleducado o burlón, para nada. Parecía haber decidido que la mejor manera de llevarse bien era quedarse callado y Hermione estaba de acuerdo con toda su alma. Ella no quería intentar ponerse a charlar de cosas triviales con él. Así pues, el silencio se alargó. Y se alargó un poco más. Hermione había hecho otras rondas durante las cuales no había sido capaz de encontrar algo de lo que hablar, pero el silencio no había sido tan incómodo antes.

A Hermione tampoco le gustaba tener que caminar por ahí con Malfoy sola por la noche. Simplemente parecía ser lo incorrecto. Peligroso. Se aseguró de que podría sacar la varita con facilidad… solo por si acaso.

Siempre había sido deber de los prefectos y de los Premios Anuales asegurarse de que se cumplían las reglas. Esto incluía asegurarse de que los estudiantes no deambulaban por los pasillos, sino de que estaban seguros en sus casas después del toque de queda. Sin embargo, las rondas organizadas habían sido algo nuevo que Dumbledore había sugerido a principio de curso. Era una medida que había tomado principalmente para hacer que todos se sintieran más seguros. Los profesores también vigilaban la escuela, pero, aparte de Dumbledore, solo había trece profesores, ya que Bins apenas contaba, y tener dieciséis prefectos, dos Premios Anuales y dos Vice Premios Anuales ayudaba visiblemente con la vigilancia y hacía maravillas con la moral de la escuela.

El único problema que Hermione veía ahora era que… Malfoy había sido el elemento indeseable la última vez. Él había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en la escuela ¿y ahora era una de las personas que hacía rondas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada raro? Hermione no confiaba en él. De hecho, estaba bastante agradecida de que ella fuera la que hacía las rondas con él esa noche, pues era la única que estaba alerta del peligro que representaba. Sí, era desagradable, pero al menos sabía qué podía esperar y podía manejarlo sola.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Granger —gruñó finalmente mientras giraban en una esquina media hora después.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

—¿De verdad crees que haría lo mismo dos veces?

Hermione lo consideró unos segundos.

—No… No lo mismo. Pero hay maneras diferentes de conseguir el mismo fin.

Draco se tocó la frente y puso una cara como si le doliera la cabeza. Bien. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que le doliera.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que puede que no sea muy popular para Quien Tú Sabes por fracasar en su misión? —Las palabras sonaban forzadas, tensas.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—. Más razón para redimirte ante sus ojos. —Ahora estaban bajando las escaleras. Hermione deseaba que terminaran, pero, por desgracia, se suponía que debían hacer esto durante unas cuantas horas, así que caminar más rápido no ayudaría en nada.

—Así que es por eso que aún querías venir —dijo con voz visiblemente resentida—. Porque me ves a _mí_ como la amenaza.

Ella resopló.

—No te eches flores. Te veo como _una_ amenaza, no como _la_ amenaza.

Los labios de Draco se movieron, pero Hermione no escuchó nada. Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras él la ignoraba y parecía estar intentando mantener su temperamento controlado. O eso o la estaba llamando cosas que probablemente Nott le había convencido con amenazas de que no dijera abiertamente. Posiblemente, estaba haciendo las dos.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo, Malfoy? —se burló—. No es una buena señal, ¿sabes? Estás a un paso de San Mungo.

—A la mierda —dijo—. Me voy. —Se giró y empezó a hacer justo eso.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No puedes _irte_ sin más. ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Draco se giró para encararla, caminando de espaldas, el tiempo suficiente para decir.

—¡Oh, hemos _terminado_! —Se giró de nuevo y se marchó.

* * *

><p>—¡Así que ya ves por qué se tuvo que ir!<p>

Hermione concluyó su relato, volviéndose hacia Nott con los ojos en llamas. Haber dormido no había enfriado su enfado ni un poco. Estaba furiosa por que Malfoy se hubiera ido sin más en mitad de la ronda. Estaba claro que no era capaz de tener una actitud profesional. ¿Y si algo hubiera decidido atacar cuando ella estaba haciendo la ronda _sola_?

Nott estaba frunciendo el ceño en ese momento. Esa era la emoción más fuerte que había visto nunca en él. ¡Bien! Quizás empezaba a ver su error de juicio.

—No —la sorprendió—. No lo veo.

Estaban en el despacho y Hermione paseaba frenéticamente frente a Nott, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con un aspecto algo cansado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te acabo de contar que…

—También he oído su versión. De hecho, creo que cualquiera de Slytherin se las hubiera visto y deseado para no escucharla.

La boca de Hermione se tensó y la frunció.

—¡¿Le crees a él antes que a mí?! —Por supuesto que sí. Eran de Slyhterin. Y amigos. Y chicos.

—No —la sorprendió otra vez—. Creo que la verdad está en algún punto medio.

Hermione recordó el incidente en su cabeza, frenética. Vale. Quizás había omitido algunos detalles menores, pero _ella_ aún era la que tenía razón.

—No cambia el hecho de que él…

—Dime, Granger —la interrumpió—. ¿Quieres que sea como su padre o preferirías que fuera alguien menos… homicida?

Hermione pestañeó.

—Por supuesto que no quiero que sea como Lucius Malfoy —se mofó—. Ese no trae nada bueno. Pero creo que va derecho por ese camino y no hay nada que puedas decirme para convencerme de lo contrario.

—Ya veo —dijo Nott—. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo entonces. Tú y tus amigos no están haciendo nada para ayudar en este asunto, así que sospecho que al final tendrás razón. Enhorabuena.

—¿Y ahora es _MI_ culpa en lo que se convierta? —chilló Hermione, incrédula por la injusticia de todo el asunto.

—Él quiere este puesto. Quiere demostrarse lo que vale. Lo quiere lo bastante como para ir a buscarte cuando se lo pedí e incluso aceptó que te apuntaras a hacer la ronda con él. Puede que esto te sorprenda, Granger, pero no le caes muy bien. A pesar de ello, intentó no pelearse y tú no estuviste ni un poco decente, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó. Vale, quizás no había sido muy agradable.

—Él no fue agradable.

—Ya te he dicho que le des un respiro. Tengo que decirte que estoy decepcionado contigo. Pensaba que tenías un mejor sentido del juego limpio que este.

¿Hermione estaba recibiendo una reprimenda de un Slytherin sobre su falta de sentido del juego limpio? Lo próximo sería que llovieran sapos y que el mundo cambiara de eje.

—¿Por qué fuiste con él si quiera? Tenías la oportunidad de elegir a otra persona. ¿De verdad pensabas que la mataría?

_Mencionó a Padma y yo soy tan mezquita que no quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo mejor que yo. _Oh, mierda. Realmente se le daba mal este trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo. Entonces suspiró y se hundió en una silla, desprovista de todo espíritu combativo—. Siento no haberlo hecho mejor, ¿vale?

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte —dijo Nott.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierta.

—_No_ puedes estar diciendo que… ¡Me abandonó en mitad de la ronda!

Nott hizo un ligero gesto de dolor.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que lo hiciera. Tuve que escuchar cómo se desahogaba durante una hora. Si se hubiera quedado, no habría sido bonito.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos—, no lo haré.

—Bien —dijo Nott, levantándose del sofá—. Informaré a Dumbledore de esto entonces, ¿vale?

—¿Me estás _amenazando_?

Antes eso, Nott sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sigo estando en Slytherin, ¿sabes?

* * *

><p>Transformaciones. Otra clase popular. Había cinco de Gryffindor, seis de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Slytherin y tres de Hufflepuff, lo que hacía un total de dieciocho estudiantes. Hermione prefería las clases pequeñas. Era más fácil escuchar y no había tantas… burlas cuandoquiera que ella hablara. Afortunadamente, la profesora McGonagall era muy estricta. Es decir, era muy estricta cuando estaba presente. Ahora mismo no estaba, así que la gente solo estaba sentada y hablaba.<p>

Harry y Ron estaban hablando de quidditch. Quedaban "solo" cuatro semanas para el partido contra Slytherin y últimamente eso parecía ocupar mucha parte del tiempo de ambos. A Hermione no le podría importar menos y se sentía marginada. Sus ojos giraron con brusquedad hacia Parvati y Lavender, pero estaban sumidas en su propia conversación, susurrando y riendo tontamente.

Entonces sus ojos vagaron hasta Ravenclaw. Parecía que Padma era el centro de atención. Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Stephen Cornfoot estaban todos escuchando ávidamente algo que ella tenía que decir. Mientras, Anthony Goldstein y Mandy Brocklehurst estaban en un sitio apartado y parecían estar hablando de los deberes de hoy.

En el grupo de Hufflepuff, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley hablaban en voz baja —¿se estaba sonrojando Susan?—mientras el callado de Wayne Hopkins hacía garabatos.

Entonces Hermione dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia los de Slytherin y alzó una ceja. Las cosas parecían un poco tensas por allí. Malfoy era el único chico y estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Miraba con cautela a las chicas con las que estaba sentado. Pansy Parkinson le estaba frunciendo el ceño, Tracey Davis miraba fijamente la mesa y Millicent Bulstrode… parecía aburrida. Era casi interesante. Casi, pero no del todo.

Hermione devolvió la atención a sus amigos y estaba a punto de exigir un cambio de tema, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró, dando palmadas para pedir atención.

—Muy bien —anunció—. Siento haberos hecho esperar… Señor Finch-Fletchley, deje de hacer eso de inmediato y señorita Patil, no, me refiero a la señorita Padma Patil, deje de hablar mientras intento enseñaros… Hoy vamos a transformar otros seres humanos. —Hubo murmullos y más de una persona pareció indispuesta mientras McGonagall les decía exactamente qué hacer y, más importante, qué no deberían hacer antes de pedirles que buscaran una pareja.

—¡Me pido a Hermione! —dijo Ron de inmediato. Cuando Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron, Ron sonrió avergonzado—. Instinto de supervivencia, amigo —le dijo a Harry, que se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione no podía culparle. De los dos, Harry era el que se arriesgaría más—. Por favor, ponte conmigo, Hermione —insistió Ron.

Ron parecía tan suplicante que Hermione difícilmente podía decir que no a pesar de su propio instinto de supervivencia. Miró con anhelo a Wayne Hopkins, con quien solía tener que ponerse.

—¿Hermione? —repitió Ron, intentando captar su atención.

—Oh, vale, Ron —dijo con un suspiro—. ¡Pero más te vale no matarme o volveré como fantasma y te perseguiré!

—Es bueno saber que me quieren —se quejó Harry y se acercó con pesar a Wayne mientras Ron sonreía de alivio.

Hermione miró de nuevo a hurtadillas a los Slytherin para ver cómo el tenso cuarteto había lo resuelto. Draco se había puesto con Millicent, que parecía más que un poco sorprendida, y Pansy miraba a Tracey con superioridad. Intrigante.

—¿Entonces quieres hacerlo tú primero o lo hago yo? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione casi pega un salto y notó un tic nervioso en el ojo al pensar en que Ron la transformaría.

—Eh… Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo primero—. Y Ron… ¡_Cuidado_!

* * *

><p>NT: ¡Vaya, estoy yendo a un capítulo por día! Me sorprendo a mí misma, aunque supongo que cuando empiecen a ponerse serias las cosas en clase, no tendré tanto tiempo. Bueno, espero que les esté gustando todo hasta ahora. ¡Un beso!

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, creo que en realidad en los libros nunca se explica cómo funcionan los PA exactamente, lo que nos da pie a concebirlo como mejor nos venga hahaha Si yo fuera a conseguir una torre propia por ser PA, yo me haría una empollona :P Bueno, pienso que como en la historia original nunca llegamos a ver el punto de vista de Hermione, hay posibilidades de que ella siempre se haya tratado así. Nunca lo sabremos xD, pero eso es lo bueno de los fanfics: es un mundo de posibilidades que podemos explorar a través de ellos :) A mí tampoco me gusta Hermione con Harry o Ron. Es que para mí son como hermanos y, de hecho, me sorprendió mucho que acabara con Ron. No sé qué pensará J. K. rowling de los dramione, pero debería haberle inventado otro novio a Hermione haha Bueno, ojalá algún día tengas tiempo para escribir :)

Miri: Bueno, pues aquí no salen los chicos, pero también es divertido ver cómo se pelean estos dos hehe Sí, sí, deberían cambiarse xD

dana-weasleygranger: haha no, no, no odia a Hermione xD, pero es cierto que sufrirá bastante con lo que va a venir, pero Draco también va a tener lo suyo. Es un dramione sufren los dos, cosa, digamos, necesaria, en un dramione, como has dicho :) No te preocupes, Hermione irá evolucionando a medida que avance la historia y veremos muchas facetas suyas, no solo esta :D Besos para ti también.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

—¡Malfoy, espera!

Después de clase, Hermione había recogido tan rápido como había podido para alcanzar a Draco antes de que llegara muy lejos, pero aún así había tenido que acelerar al salir del aula, esquivando a varios compañeros perplejos, antes de poder alcanzarlo. Tenía la leve sospecha de que la estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

—¡Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo! —le dijo cuando finalmente lo alcanzó.

Él apenas le dirigió una mirada.

—No puedo. Tengo clase.

—Solo será un minuto.

Hermione lo miró suplicante y, tras unos segundos, él terminó por poner los ojos en blanco y señalar una puerta. Hermione entró en el aula vacía y Draco la siguió sin cerrar la puerta tras él. No había razón para hacerlo. Ella diría que lo sentía, él lo aceptaría y entonces Draco se iría a clase mientras Hermione se marchaba contenta a estrangular a Nott.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, separando un tanto las piernas y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sobre la otra noche… —empezó dubitativa.

Draco hizo un sonido de desagrado.

—¿Para esto estás malgastando mi tiempo? —la desdeñó y se giró para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —La urgencia de su voz hizo que Draco parara y se medio girara para dirigirle una mirada desconcertada—. Lo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Es decir, por ser… Por no intentar ser agradable. Lo siento.

_¡Pero tú no tenías que haberme abandonado!_ Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua literalmente para no añadir esa última parte. No serviría de nada seguir echando culpas.

Draco hizo un sonido burlón y dio la vuelta para irse otra vez.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Así es como aceptas una disculpa? Eso es más que maleducado. Incluso para un Slytherin. ¡Incluso _para ti_!

Draco había dado unos pasos y ya estaba al alcance de la puerta. Ante las palabras de la chica, agarró la puerta y la cerró de un portazo antes de girarse con una expresión de furia en la cara. Decir que Hermione estaba confundida era quedarse corto. También estaba un poco ansiosa. Inconscientemente buscó la varita.

—¿A _eso_ le llamas disculpa? —rugió—. ¡No lo decías en serio! Theo te pidió que lo hicieras. No, conociéndote, Theo tuvo que _obligarte_ a hacerlo. —Tenía las manos apretadas y parecía como si estuviera teniendo problemas para controlarse y no atacarla físicamente—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en intentar ponerte en mi lugar el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una disculpa que pudiera _creer_.

A la mierda con no echar culpas.

—¡Tú me _dejaste_ para que terminara la ronda yo sola! ¿Y si algo malvado hubiese estado acechando en la oscuridad? ¡Me dejaste a mi suerte!

—Creía que _yo_ era lo malvado que acechaba en la oscuridad —replicó mordazmente—. Así que te hice un favor, ¿no? Me alejé de tu inmaculada presencia.

—¿Por qué demonios se supone que tengo que sentirlo cuando es obvio que tú _no_ lo sientes?

—Porque yo lo _intenté_, Granger. Tú no. Nunca lo intentaste.

—¡¿Cómo llamas a _esto_ entonces?! —Gesticuló salvajemente, señalandolos a los dos.

—Lo llamo evitar lo que sea con lo que Theo te amenazó. Bien, ahora puedes ir corriendo y decirle que no hiciste un buen trabajo y que, por supuesto, no creí que lo sintieras de verdad.

Hermione emitió un sonido grosero.

—¿Entonces intentas hacerme creer que él no te obligó también a ti a ser agradable conmigo?

Draco la miró con odio.

—No me obligó. Solo me pidió que no hiciera amenazas de muerte y, créeme, cada vez es más difícil.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, tanto por lo que había dicho como por un picor que se estaba extendiendo por sus omoplatos. Otra vez no. Pensaba que ya se había encargado de eso.

—¿Amenazas de muerte? —preguntó distraídamente.

—Sí, realmente dan unas ganas extremas de matarte ¿y POR QUÉ te estás retorciendo así?

Sí que se había estado retorciendo. Hermione frunció más el ceño, irritada.

—Ron me cubrió de escamas —murmuró—. McGonagall dijo que ya no estaban, pero creo que se le escaparon algunas en mi espalda y ahora me pican.

Draco pestañeó y la miró con incredulidad, dándose cuenta de repente de lo absurdo que era todo. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera levantar la vista para mirarlo, Draco arrugó la nariz con desdén.

—_Eso_ es asqueroso. Una espalda con escamas. Añádelo a tu lista de encantos. —Comenzó a marcharse; necesitaba alejarse.

—¡Espera! —Hermione suspiró, irritada. Estaba muy cansada de pedirle que esperara. Por la mirada que le lanzó él, parecía que estaba también cansado de que se lo pidiera—. Lo siento mucho. —Le sostuvo la mirada, cansada, mientras intentaba ignorar el picor, cosa que, para ser sinceros, no era fácil. Maldito Ron y su ineptitud algunas veces.

Draco dudó antes de asentir con sequedad y marcharse.

* * *

><p>Draco sabía que era una mala idea aceptar la poco pensada disculpa de Hermione. Simplemente lo sabía. Antes de que se diera cuenta, volvería a vilipendiarlo y él tendría que reconsiderar mucho su postura sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Pero lo había hecho por Theo, de todas formas. Y lo hizo para conservar su puesto. Decidió que se merecía una jodida medalla por todos los esfuerzos. Después de todo, era más de lo que se debería esperar que hiciese para llevarse bien con la <em>sangre sucia<em>.

Por alguna razón que Draco no podía entender bien, Theo parecía bastante entregado a hacer que se llevaran ligeramente bien. Pero no funcionaría. Nunca funcionaría. Draco era la persona menos favorita de Hermione del colegio y Hermione era la de Draco también. Bueno, la tercera menos favorita. Los idiotas de sus amigos estaban en primera y segunda posición respectivamente. Lo más que podía esperar Nott era que aprendieran a no matarse al verse.

Espalda con escamas. Draco había tenido que esforzarse para no reírse de la expresión contrariada con la que Granger se había confesado. No sabía cómo se habría tomado su risa, pero había estado demasiado irritado como para arriesgarse a que confundiera sus burlas por autentico buen humor. Quizás habría sido de ayuda que lo hubiera hecho, pero, maldita sea, ¡él también tenía sus límites! No podía esperarse que aceptara sus disculpas hipócritas, ¿no?

Además… Arrugar la nariz y llamarla asquerosa había sido extrañamente satisfactorio.

Llegó a la sala común y lanzó la mochila en un sillón antes de sentarse al lado. No tenía clases. Por supuesto que no. Le había mentido para deshacerse de ella. Aún estaba enfadado y sabía que no podía confiar en que no haría o diría nada de lo que se arrepintiera… en el sentido de que ella haría que lo echaran del puesto. En realidad estaba muy orgulloso de cómo se había controlado para no atacarla físicamente.

—Eh. —Blaise llegó, asintió a modo de saludo a Draco y se plantó en una silla a su lado. Draco fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño como respuesta—. Pareces contento —observó Blaise—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la sangre sucia, ¿no?

Draco frunció más el ceño.

Blaise suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Draco se sintió un pelín culpable. Blaise le había escuchado despotricar y desahogarse mucho sobre este tema y ahora tenía que aguantar sus cambios humor. Todo era culpa de la maldita Granger.

—Se disculpó —dijo entre dientes.

Blaise pareció confuso.

—¿Quién?

—¡_Granger_! —siseó Draco.

Blaise se tomó unos segundos para digerirlo.

—¿Y eso no es _bueno_?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Theo la obligó.

—¿Importa por qué se disculpó? —preguntó Blaise.

—No dijo en serio ni una sola maldita palabra. Fue una burla. Me hizo querer… —Draco cerró la boca antes de que dijera algo que se suponía que no debía, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños y retorcerlos un poco.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿Por qué te importa, de todas formas?

Draco le puso mala cara.

—Porque Theo es un maestro de la manipulación y no para de dejar caer lo inteligente que sería llevarse bien con ella. No veo qué podría ganar yo con eso, pero se lo debo por este puesto.

—Entonces acepta su disculpa. ¿No es eso llevarse bien? ¿De verdad importa si es en serio?

Draco gruñó en la parte baja de la garganta y Blaise elevó una ceja.

—No —soltó finalmente—. No es llevarse bien. Es yo intentando comportarme y ella diciendo lo que le da la gana, cuando le da la gana, y luego ofreciéndome una disculpa falsa cuando Theo la amenaza con una cosa u otra.

—La amenacé con informar a Dumbledore —dijo una voz calmada e inconfundible, y Draco levantó la vista para ver que Theo había entrado sin que se notara—. Y supongo que Granger no fue muy convincente y tú no aceptaste la disculpa.

Con retraso, Draco recordó que sí había aceptado la disculpa. Algo así. Hacer que Theo le diera la lata a Granger sobre ello no serviría de nada a estas alturas.

—No, la acepté —dijo con brusquedad.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto en una muestra de sorpresa.

—¿Y de qué va todo esto entonces? —balbuceó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intentó de nuevo y me figuré que no meterla en problemas con Theo haría que yo fuera el mejor de los dos —dijo, mirando a Theo de manera punzante.

—Ciertamente —dijo el otro chico, sentándose—. Es interesante como parece que me he convertido en el que tiene que manejaros a los dos.

—¿Podrías parar? —preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

—No. No pararías hasta que la dejaras llorando o hasta que abandonara su puesto. Posiblemente ambos. —Theo le dirigió una mirada dura a Draco.

Draco casi hizo pucheros.

—No entiendo por qué siempre la defiendes —murmuró—. No pensaba que te gustaran los sangre sucia.

—No es cuestión de si me gusta ella —dijo Theo—. A veces hay que dejar las diferencias de lado para trabajar juntos. Y, al contrario que tú, intento entender a la gente que me rodea. Puede que Granger sea demasiado —y Draco resopló ante aquello—, pero me imagino que al no ser muy sociable, los libros son su refugio. Por no mencionar que su mejor amigo es Potter y que probablemente siente que necesita algo que la diferencie del resto para justificar ese puesto.

Draco volvió a resoplar.

—Sí, porque Weasley es tan especial. ¿Cuál es su talento? ¿Masticar con la boca cerrada? No, espera. Ni siquiera puede hacer eso.

Blaise se rió disimuladamente.

Theo le dirigió a Draco una mirada fulminante.

—Weasley es un _chico_. Puede conectar con Potter de una manera en la que Granger, al ser una chica, no puede. Si Potter estuviera interesado en ella románticamente, entonces menos podría haber sido suficiente, pero no es así y, que yo sepa, ella tampoco está interesada en él. Y está el quidditch, que ambos chicos adoran. Ella va a todos los partidos con diligencia, pero no le preocupa especialmente el resultado y, según fuentes fidedignas, odia volar. De hecho, solo aprobó Vuelo escribiendo un trabajo sobre ello.

Draco miró fijamente a Theo.

—¡Me asustas! —declaró—. ¿Por qué coño sabría alguien todo eso y mucho menos interesarle?

—Así que —continuó Theo, ignorando las preguntas de Draco—, optó por ser el cerebro de la operación. La chica más inteligente del colegio, una de las mejores amigas de El Niño Que Vivió. Pero me imagino que se sigue sintiendo marginada a veces y, en lugar de expresar su soledad, busca el consuelo en los libros. Esto, por supuesto, no ayuda mucho con sus habilidades sociales.

Draco tenía cierta sensación de ahogamiento. No quería escucharlo. No quería _saberlo_.

Theo sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ella es mucho más que eso, por supuesto. Todos somos mucho más. ¿Quieres escucharlo o ya has acabado de hacer pucheros?

Peleándose con la necesidad de asentir, Draco frunció los labios. Le gustaba Theo, más o menos. Pero no le gustaba la manera en la que intentaba someterlo abiertamente.

—Olvidaste lo de que tiene escamas en la espalda. Añádelo a sus virtudes —le informó, sonriendo con suficiencia para sí.

Blaise se atragantó con el aire y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Le has visto la espalda? —jadeó.

Draco palideció. Eso no era exactamente lo que había pensado conseguir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… Ella… Tuvimos Transformaciones y…

Blaise a duras penas pudo controlar su felicidad y Draco gruñó. El pánico desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que había picado en una de las tomaduras de pelo de Blaise, haciéndolo parecer un tonto. Blaise lo tomó como una señal para hincharse a reír. A veces Draco realmente se arrepentía de haberse hecho su amigo. Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando solía llamar amigos a Crabbe y Goyle. Ciertamente _ellos_ nunca eran más listos que él.

Theo también sonreía. Draco gruñó de nuevo. Él mismo había mordido el anzuelo y cavado su propia fosa, haciendo que ganar la discusión fuera virtualmente imposible. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se recostó, haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para ignorar a sus amigos. Si conocía a Blaise, no lo dejaría en paz durante semanas.

—Bueno —dijo Theo por fin, aclarándose un poco la garganta—. No pensaba que fuera pertinente, pero como lo estamos hablando, sospecho que su espalda con escamas pegarían con tus manos palmeadas y… ¿pies? ¿Y cómo va el sarpullido que te dejó Bulstrode antes de que lograra convertirte en un medio anfibio?

Draco se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Theo fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

Pensaba que se había deshecho de sus características de anfibio antes de que nadie se diera cuenta y el sarpullido solo lo tenía en el estómago, así que sabía que nadie había visto _eso_. McGonagall le había dicho que fuera a ver a la señora Pomfrey si no había desaparecido por la mañana.

Theo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—¡Pasó hace menos de una hora!

—Son fuentes rápidas.

—No serás por casualidad un experto en legilimacia, ¿no? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso sería muy indiscreto por mi parte, ¿no? —preguntó Theo.

Aquella no era, por supuesto, una respuesta para nada. Draco frunció un poco más el ceño y Theo sonrió amablemente como respuesta. Nunca lo sabría. Blaise volvía a sonreír ampliamente y Draco decidió lanzar sus palabras en otros sitios donde golpearan algo más que aire.

—Bueno, Blaise —dijo con la más sedosa de las voces—. Has estado llegando a hurtadillas muy tarde estos días. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que Tracy también…

Esta vez fue Blaise el que frunció el ceño y Draco el que sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Más de Harry y Ron y Draco tiene una proposición… **

**N/T: ¿Qué proposición será esa que tiene Draco? ¿Alguna quiere intentar adivinarlo? Jejeje.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Totalmente de acuerdo. Sus reacciones son exageradas cuando se trata de Draco. Sí, sí, Nott actúa de manera sospechosa, pero no estoy segura de si trama algo o si es solo su personalidad… ¡Oh, ahora que lo dices, creo que yo leí eso en alguna parte! Obviamente, yo creo que sí que podría haber sido si Harry Potter hubiera sido un culebrón, pero no lo es, así que me hubiese contentado con que le hubiera inventado otro novio que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos haha.**

**Miri:haha sí, Hermione suele demostrar ese carácter con él. Yo creo que son muchos años aguantándolo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Hola. Qué bien que te guste :) Pues elegí traducir este fic porque es uno de los que más me han gustado en general, uno de los que creo que mejor han descrito cómo progresa la relación entre Hermione y Draco y uno que tiene muchos personajes secundarios bien llevados :D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Otro día podrido de otra semana podrida. Esto se estaba volviendo patético. Hermione cerró el libro con brusquedad y se levantó de la silla. La biblioteca no estaba vacía, pero estaba lejos de estar llena. Solo los empollones ocasionales —normalmente de Ravenclaw— estaban presentes. No era hasta los exámenes parciales que la gente solía recordar que debía estudiar un poco más y acudía en manada a la biblioteca. Esa noción habría entretenido a Hermione de no haber estado de tan malhumor.

Cogió la mochila y decidió marcharse más temprano a la sala común para ponerse un poco al día con sus mejores amigos. Hacía eso muy poco últimamente. No es que estuviera muy ocupada; era más bien que estaba avergonzada de no estarlo tanto y por eso se mantenía alejada un poco más de lo que quizás debería. Era estúpido, la verdad. Probablemente sus amigos ni habían notado que no estaba tan ocupada como debería y, en su lugar, les privaba de su presencia y se privaba ella de la de ellos para quedarse sentada y aburrirse. Y estaba aburrida. Ya había estudiado lo suficiente como para aprobar los EXTASIS, lo que, por supuesto, no quería decir que no pudiera estudiar _más_, pero sí que no necesitaba hacerlo durante tantas horas todo el semestre.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró en la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio a Harry primero y luego se desanimó de inmediato. La verdad es que no parecía tener ganas de hablar con ella en ese momento. De hecho, no parecía que hablar fuera una opción, con la cara pegada firmemente a la de Ginny. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda con aquella demostración desvergonzada de… bueno, supuso que era afecto… por no mencionar que estaba sorprendida de que fueran tan obvios. Lo último que sabía era que Ron había estado haciendo de hermano sobreprotector a la perfección. Por supuesto, quizás Ron no estaba para nada cerca.

Excepto que, se dio cuenta, sí estaba. Parecía estar ignorando el hecho de que su mejor amigo se estaba morreando con su hermana como si le fuera la vida en ello, lo cual era extraordinario, por no decir más. Estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez mágico con Dean Thomas. El ajedrez mágico era el pasatiempo favorito de Ron, y uno que Hermione odiaba, ¿pero estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Hermione se le acercó, dubitativa.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó—. No pensé que volverías tan pronto. —Movió el caballo y Hermione casi salta cuando atacó con vicio al peón de Dean. El mismo Dean hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Hola, Hermione —murmuró Dean, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba discernir cómo ganar a Ron.

—Hola —respondió Hermione, ignorando la partida. Realmente no se le daba bien y, por lo tanto, hacía tiempo que había tachado el juego de tonto. Se sentó—. Pues, eh, Ron… ¿Te has dado cuenta…?

—Sí —contestó él. Hermione notó el ceño que se formó en su cara—. Me dijeron en términos muy claros que no me metiera, así que eso he hecho. Más o menos. —Miró con mala cara a la pareja.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Vaya, Ron. Eso es… Eso es muy maduro de tu parte.

Ron tensó los labios.

—¿Sí? Espera a que se lo diga a mi madre. O posiblemente a Fred y George. Aún no lo he decidido. Quizás debería dejárselo todo a ella.

Hermione suspiró. Supuso que había sido demasiado pedir que Ron lo superara.

—¿Por qué no los dejas en paz? No le están haciendo daño a nadie.

Ron se sonrojó un poco y Hermione se dio cuenta de que era más por enfado que por vergüenza.

—Es a mi hermanita pequeña a la que está profanando. Me da igual si ella quiere o no. Es solo que no puedo permitirlo.

—Oh, Ron… —Fue apenas más que un suspiro. Hermione supuso que más o menos entendía lo que sentía, pero Ginny y Harry habían estado juntos durante meses y no estaban haciendo nada _terriblemente_ inapropiado.

—¡Me rindo! —exclamó Dean de repente—. No hay manera de jugar contigo cuando estas así. ¡Abandono la partida mientras algunas de mis piezas aún están enteras! —Se levantó y recogió sus piezas magulladas.

Ron pareció lo suficientemente petulante como para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que la queja de Dean era legítima. Supuso que darle una paliza brutal a un ejército de madera encantado con otro igual era mejor que romperle la nariz a tu mejor amigo. Aún así…

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta en la silla—. ¡Ginny! ¡Separaos! A este paso, uno de los dos se va a asfixiar. —No se perdió la mirada agradecida que Ron le lanzó. Bueno, no era la Premio Anual por nada.

Ginny se sonrojó y Harry sonrió avergonzado cuando se separaron por fin.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Harry—. No te había visto.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó socarronamente—. Entré hace solo quince minutos y como ni Dios parece poder separaros…

—Oye, eso no es justo —interrumpió Ginny—. Paramos cuando nos lo dijiste.

—Lo cual es más de lo que harían por mí —gruñó Ron, ganándose una mirada glacial de su hermana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a Ron con una vaga expresión de incomodidad en su cara. Ginny pareció darse cuenta también, pues se cruzó de hombros y le levantó una ceja. La incomodidad de Harry pareció incrementarse cuando se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada a Ginny.

¿De verdad había estado pasando esto justo enfrente de sus narices? Por lo visto, Ginny era menos que sensible con respecto al apuro de Ron y Harry. No es que no se diera cuenta de la tensión —parecía muy consciente—, pero parecía ser de la firme opinión de que Ron debía superarlo y lo demostraba de una manera que solo una hermana podía. Con sus esfuerzos para expresarle a Ron lo poco que le importaba su opinión, estaba consiguiendo separarlo de Harry. Eso no funcionaría. Al final solo estropearía su propia relación con Harry con aquella rivalidad trivial entre hermanos. Pero Hermione dudaba mucho de que Ginny la fuera a escuchar. Aunque Ginny solía ser una chica inteligente y sensata, parecía tener un punto ciego cuando se trataba de molestar al menor de sus hermanos.

—Quizás deberíais reprimiros más —sugirió Hermione.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron.

—¿Quién eres tú para pedirnos…?

—No os lo estoy pidiendo —interrumpió Hermione—. Os lo estoy _diciendo_. —_Y soy la Premio Anual y este tipo de comportamiento va en contra de las normas del colegio_. No necesitaba añadir eso. Ginny sabía las reglas tan bien como cualquiera.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron un poco más y entonces le cogió abruptamente la mano a Harry.

—Vámonos entonces. Vámonos a un lugar donde la gente no esté en contra de los besos solo porque a ellos no les dan ni uno.

Hermione se puso roja. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Se sentía dolida y enfadada. Aún así, por respeto a la familia Weasley y el deseo de mantener su amistad con Harry, se calló la boca. Ron no tenía tantos escrúpulos.

—Espera un momento… —empezó, pero Harry habló primero.

—Creo que me gustaría quedarme —dijo con calma, desenredando su mano de la de Ginny.

Ginny analizó a su novio von frialdad, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba de su parte esta vez. Se giró y se fue a la entrada, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano y un «ya sabes dónde encontrarme». Harry la siguió con la mirada con una expresión anhelante y un tanto perdida en la cara.

—Puedes ir tras ella si quieres —dijo Hermione con suavidad—. No te lo tendremos en cuenta. —Le lanzó una mirada a Ron que decía «TÚ no se lo tendrás en cuenta», pero Ron la ignoró deliberadamente y solo miró con fijeza el tablero de ajedrez.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla que Dean había dejado vacía antes—. Normalmente Ginny es genial, pero, a veces, cuando se trata de Ron, puede ser un poco cabezota. Sé que no debería dejarla hacer esto, pero… —se encogió de hombros.

Hermione lo entendía. Probablemente era difícil para él estar en medio de una disputa entre los dos hermanos Weasley que más le importaban y Ginny podía ser tremenda cuando quería.

—No es culpa tuya, amigo —dijo Ron, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. ¿Qué? —continuó Ron—. No me miréis así. _No_ es su culpa, aunque preferiría que la besuquearas menos.

El labio de Harry se elevó para formar una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo malvado.

—Puedo hacer un esfuerzo para besuquearla menos… en frente de _ti_.

Ron le frunció el ceño, pero murmuró:

—Eso servirá. —Y entonces los dos acordaron jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza; no entendía del todo a sus chicos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hermione había vuelto a su pequeño plan. Había disfrutado del tiempo extra con Ron y Harry, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía la molesta sensación de que se estaba escabullendo de lo que debería estar haciendo. Quizás era algo tonto, pero realmente se sentía mejor sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo. Se sentía más disponible de esa forma. Todos sabían donde estaba y, si había algún problema, sabían a donde ir.<p>

Pero nunca había problemas. Era extraño que viniera alguien.

Se quedó hasta las diez en punto y luego recogió sus cosas y se fue, abrazando contra el pecho los libros que no cabían en la mochila. Si se daba prisa, quizás podría tener un par de horas con sus amigos. Apuró el paso y giró una esquina, medio corriendo, solo para tropezarse con alguien que venía en la otra dirección. Se le cayeron todos los libros que llevaba. Habría caído de culo en el suelo si un brazo no hubiera salido disparado para sujetarla.

—Tranquila, Granger, ¿dónde está el fuego? —murmuró Malfoy con la voz ligeramente molesta.

Hermione cerró los ojos muy brevemente, deseando solo que se marchara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí a estas horas, de todas formas? Hermione se agachó para recoger los libros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¿Necesitar? —preguntó él, un poco confuso.

Hermione levantó la vista.

—Estás solo en el quinto piso después del toque de queda. No es tan inverosímil pensar que quizás Nott te envió a buscarme a la biblioteca.

—No me envió —refunfuñó Draco.

—Oh, vale —dijo ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras intentaba apilar los libros de manera que no se le cayeran de nuevo cuando se levantara. El hecho de que la mochila le pesaba por un lado no hacía la tarea más fácil.

Hermione notó que Malfoy no se había movido y levantó la vista hacia él otra vez. Tenía una expresión de dolor e irritación en la cara.

—Estoy castigado —gruñó.

Hermione pestañeó, ahuyentando el hecho de que aquello lo pareciera divertido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué?

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—Theo me dijo que hiciera rondas de tres horas todas las noches yo _solo_ durante una semana, independientemente del horario, por dejarte sola.

A Hermione le resultó difícil controlar un chorro de risas.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó, con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse. Observar a Malfoy recibiendo su merecido era demasiado divertido.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Pensé que te resultaría divertido saber eso.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo has contado?

Él tensó los labios.

—¿Quizás por el hecho de que no pareces muy amenazante de cuclillas en el suelo?

—¡Oh! —Hermione se enderezó tan rápido, que se le cayó uno de los libros otra vez. Era un volumen muy pesado sobre historia del mundo mágico. Debería haberlos llevado en dos viajes.

Hermione cambió un poco los libros de posición para poder recoger el otro sin que se le cayera nada más, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse de nuevo, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para cogerlo. Sin embargo, no se lo dio de inmediato y, en su lugar, miró el título y frunció el ceño.

—Es un libro —le informó Hermione amablemente—. Tiene cosas negras y pequeñas dentro, llamadas letras, que forman palabras que, a su vez, forman… ¡Uff! —Draco le había dado el libro con tanta fuerza que Hermione perdió el aliento por un momento. Afortunadamente, consiguió no dejar caer ningún libro esta vez.

—Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo, Granger —refunfuñó.

—Bueno, sí que parecías bastante perplejo —se defendió ella, deseando tener una tercera mano para poder masajear el lugar dolorido donde le había golpeado el libro.

—Solo me sorprendió que este libro sea parte de programa de EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia. Eso es todo.

—No creo que lo sea. No voy a hacer el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia.

Hermione se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había dejado el camino totalmente libre para, al menos, cientos de insultos sobre que ella no tenía una vida. Se preparó.

La expresión facial de Draco no cambió.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Si fuera tú, pillaría la tercera edición. Esta, igual que la primera, está llena de pequeños errores que el primer editor no vio.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy sabía lo suficiente como para enseñarle a _ella_ cosas sobre libros?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Eh, gracias, pero creo que si lo tienen aquí en Hogwarts…

Él se puso tenso.

—Puede que creas que sabes muchísimo de todo por tus libros, Granger —interrumpió con frialdad—, pero cuando se trata de la historia del mundo mágico, mi familia la _vivió_. Está en cada rincón y rendija de la mansión. Tenemos una librería entera llena solo de diarios escritos por mis antecesores. Puede que hayas leído cosas de los últimos seis años y creo que eso te clasifica como informada, ¡pero yo ya sabía todo lo que encontrarás en ese libro antes de poder andar!

Hermione lo encontró muy difícil de creer.

—Si tú lo dices, Malfoy.

Eso avivó su mal genio.

—¡No seas condescendiente! ¡Esta es el área en la que nunca me superarás!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fría.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Una sonrisa muy desagradable se esparció por la cara de él.

—Seré tu esclavo durante un mes si puedes ser mejor que yo en esto.

Eso la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Qué?

Draco estudió sus uñas.

—Por supuesto, funciona al revés también.

—Estás loco —dijo en un susurro.

—Es bastante posible. ¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco resopló—. Menuda cobarde eres, ¿no? Pensaba que se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes.

—¡Lo somos! —rugió ella—. ¡Pero no estúpidos! Nunca cumplirás tu parte del trato.

Draco la miró unos momentos, reflexionando.

—Encontrémonos en el despacho de los Premios Anuales a esta hora dentro de tres días —dijo y luego se alejó.

¿De verdad asumía que ella haría lo que le había dicho?

—¡No he dicho que lo haré! —le gritó desde atrás.

—¡Lo harás! —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Pansy Parkinson le tiende una emboscada a Draco, quien recibirá un paquete de casa, y Hermione irrita a Nott. **

N/T: ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Acaban de MEDIO hacer una apuesta, porque Hermione aún no ha aceptado. ¿Lo hará? Y, si lo hace, ¿qué le pasará exactamente al perdedor? Os puedo asegurar que el castigo no va a ser tan simple.

Sam Wallflower: A mí me encanta verlos pelear, como a todas haha, pero tienes razón: Draco al menos lo intenta. Lo de Theodore… pues es una teoría interesante. A mí no me extrañaría que fuera así, pero ya veremos :) Sí, como has visto, la propuesta iba dirigida a Hermione: Una apuesta, ni más ni menos, en la cual el perdedor será esclavo del ganador. Uff.

Elegv: ¡Hola, bonita! ¡Bien, te has hecho una cuenta! Si necesitas ayuda para entenderla, dímelo! Sí, sí, más de 100 capítulos. Ve poco a poco :) Eso son dos de las cosas que más me gustan de este fic: que interactúan mucho y los amigos de Draco. Nott parece omnipresente, ¿verdad? Hahaha ¡Ya ves, más que una tregua, es algo que va a complicar las cosas! Estos dos siempre igual… :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: A Hermione le dio penilla de Ron, supongo. Yo lo evitaría, la verdad hehe ¿Puede ser que a Theo le guste? Es una posibilidad hahaha Blaise es un bromista y un pícaro. Pobre Draco xD Nos vemos :)

ValeenG: haha pues no había pensado que Nott se pareciera un poco a Dumbledore, pero sí. Yo era igual, leyendo todo el día. Eso sí, muy empollona no era :P

Miri: Theo, como dijo una, está haciendo un podo de Dumbledore con los dos xD ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con la apuesta?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Draco sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de esto toda su vida, especialmente si Theo lo descubría, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Después de todo, Draco era un oportunista. Y para ser justos, si había conseguido persuadir a Hermione para que apostara, se iba a enterar. Y había hecho todo lo posible para intentar persuadirla. De verdad, de verdad quería superarla y entonces ser capaz de restregárselo. Preferiblemente de la manera más publica posible.

No había empezado desde el principio con una intención tan maliciosa. En realidad, antes de ir al quinto piso, había esperado hasta que creyó que ella se había ido en un esfuerzo de mantener la paz. Cuando ella aún había estado allí por alguna razón y casi le había, de hecho, atropellado, había sido razonablemente educado e incluso le dijo por qué estaba allí antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones. Incluso había aguantado que ella se divirtiera a sus expensas con, en su opinión, un relativo buen humor.

Parecía que ella nunca dejaba de ser condescendiente en palabras y en obras y lo irritaba. Draco había sido tan agradable como se podía esperar y aún así ella le había hablado como si tuviera dos años. Draco quería hacerle daño y ahora tenía los medios… Era demasiado engreída como para considerar que quizás él sabía más que ella sobre cosas de libros incluso después de decirle por qué.

Ella aceptaría el reto y la haría pagar.

Draco estaba silbando, bastante contento, cuando terminó su ronda solitaria y entró en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro mismísimo Draco Malfoy… ¡y con pinta de estar tan orgulloso que da asco!

Draco casi saltó.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó—. Um, ¿por qué estás aquí? Es decir… —Sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó la nariz mientras hacía una mueca. Preguntarle que por qué estaba en su propia sala común. Buena jugada—. ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde?

—Te estaba esperando, de hecho —respondió ella, soltando su revista y levantándose del asiento.

Draco se movió, incómodo. Era raro estar cerca de ella. Habían tenido algo desde tercero y, aunque él se lo había contado con poca seriedad a Blaise, era… extraño no tenerlo más. Se habían divertido. Diversión auténtica de esa que te hace reír hasta que te duele la barriga, te lloran los ojos y empiezas a ahogarte. Draco se había sentido asfixiado desde que lo habían llevado más allá de una relación poco seria y, por lo visto, a ojos de Pansy, no había manera de retroceder, así que tuvo que romper con ella y, desde entonces, ha estado furiosa con él.

Pansy se acercó unos pasos y él se encontró admirando su apariencia. Había oído a Potter decir una vez que Pansy tenía cara de dogo, lo que había hecho reír disimuladamente a Granger, pero eso simplemente no era verdad. Pansy era todo lo que era femenino. Era menuda y esbelta, con la cara en forma de corazón, ojos azul claros y la nariz más mona que había visto nunca. Pansy casi lo había castrado la primera vez que se refirió de esa manera a su nariz, por supuesto, pero así era como él la veía. Una vez se había referido al pelo rubio y sedoso que le enmarcaba la cara como oro puro en un día de verano. Aquella analogía no lo había dejado casi castrado, pero lo había terminado por enviar a una ducha de agua fría durante una hora entera. Recordaba ese día vívidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy? —le preguntó, vagamente sorprendido de su ronca voz.

—Bueno, lo primero… —dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Draco, más sorprendido que nada—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¡Eres un capullo, Malfoy! —declaró—. ¡Se suponía que no me ibas a dejar esperando semanas!

Draco estaba confuso de verdad.

—¿Esperando? ¿Olvidé algo?

—Yo diría que sí —dijo, volviendo al sillón y haciéndole gestos para que se sentara a su lado. Draco la miró con cierta sospecha y se frotó el pecho antes de hacer lo que le pedía—. Se te olvidó —continuó después de que él se sentara— la parte en la que vuelves a mí arrastrándome, suplicándome perdón.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula. Le lanzó una rápida mirada para ver si estaba bromeando, pero ella parecía perfectamente serena. Se aclaró la garganta. Luego se la aclaró otra vez.

—Deberías hacer que la señora Pomfrey te mire esa tos tuya —dijo Pansy en tono familiar.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga, Pans? —dijo finalmente—. Lo dije en serio lo de entonces. Y tú obviamente no estabas interesada en darme el espacio que yo… ¡Oh! —Pansy le había pegado en la cabeza con la revista, con bastante contundencia además.

Draco la miró con odio y ella puso los ojos en blanco y alisó la revista otra vez.

—Chico estúpido —gruñó—. Lo que dijiste, básicamente, fue que debería sentirme afortunada de que me permitieras acercarme a ti quizás una o dos veces a la semana cuando te sintieras solo.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

—Eso no es lo que dije. ¡Nunca he dicho eso!

Pansy lo ignoró.

—Bueno, admito que puede que me volviera un poco demasiado entusiasta, pero tú no podrías haber sido menos entusiasta y ahora sé por qué. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Te has estado deshaciendo de todo lo que tiene que ver con tu antigua vida. —Ella hizo una pausa y él solo pudo mirarla fijamente, asombrado—. Pensaba que te darías cuenta de tu error, pero aún no lo has hecho y no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer —continuó—. ¿Me quedo esperando tranquilamente o sigo adelante? —Draco aún no respondía y Pansy suspiró—. Bueno, sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero supongo que lo que quiero saber es… ¿De verdad quieres que esto termine?

Draco estaba totalmente alucinado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. La mirada de Pansy era decidida y sus ojos estaban en calma, pero en lo más profundo Draco podía ver su vulnerabilidad. No tenía deseos de herirla. Antes de hacerse amigo de Blaise, _ella_ había sido lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo de verdad.

—Nunca quise que terminara —dijo finalmente—. Solo quería que fuera… _menos_.

Pansy asintió despacio.

—Puede que esté dispuesta a ceder si tú lo estás.

Él le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —dijo ella con un asentimiento y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose confundido. Pansy parecía causarle ese efecto esta noche.

—A la cama —respondió—. Tendrás espacio en abundancia esta noche. —Se marchó a los dormitorios.

Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, Draco recibió un paquete de casa. Es decir, no de su nueva casa, donde su madre había sido obligada a esconderse. Eso habría sido demasiado peligroso. Cualquier comunicación que quisiera tener con ella este año tenía que pasar por Dumbledore, o posiblemente Snape, incluso aunque estos días Draco no confiaba en realidad en Snape tanto como éste lo confundía. No, este paquete venía de su casa <em>real<em>, la Mansión.

Lo puso a un lado con cuidado y continuó comiendo rápido el desayuno. Sabía lo que había dentro. Lo había pedido él mismo. Había contado con el hecho de que los elfos domésticos aún estarían ligados a la familia Malfoy y que incluso si su padre aún estaba tan de parte de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado como él sospechaba, no habría pensado en evitar que los elfos le dieran a Draco algo que pidiera abiertamente.

Por supuesto, puede que su padre descubriera pronto _qué_ era exactamente lo que había pedido y a dónde se lo habían enviado, pero Draco no veía qué podía hacer su padre con esa información. Todos sabían que Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts y causarle problemas solo significaría revelarse a sí mismo.

Aún así, lo que había en el paquete, aunque era aparentemente inocente para el ojo inexperto, era muy peligroso e ilegal. Había estado un poco nervioso de que interceptaran el paquete con alguna medida de seguridad, pues el tenerlo habría sido casi imposible de explicar para él, pero, igualmente, no era magia obvia. Los objetos no estaban malditos y, si los tocabas o usabas encantamientos en ellos, no ocurriría nada en absoluto.

Sus ancestros habían sido más listos que eso.

Solo había una manera de hacer que funcionaran. No se necesitaba hacer un hechizo ni activarlos bajo la luna llena ni nada. Solo tenías que… usarlos. De hecho, era tan simple que Draco sabía que el Ministerio ya los había tenido en las manos sin darse cuenta de lo que tenían.

Tras terminar el desayuno, cogió el paquete y volvió al dormitorio. Era el momento de prepararse para la clase.

—¿Qué es eso?

Draco se dio la vuelta y casi se le cae lo que había estado analizando cerca del fuego. Las clases habían terminado y la curiosidad lo había derrotado. Nunca había estudiado estas cosas de cerca.

—Joder, Blaise —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Casi me das un ataque el corazón.

—Te sientes culpable por algo, ¿eh? —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana—. ¿Eso es una joya? ¿Vas a comprarle a Pansy su favor o… otras cosas, quizás?

El ceño de Draco se hizo más profundo.

—¡Cuidado! No hables así de mi chica.

Blaise elevó una ceja.

—Entonces es verdad. Estáis juntos otra vez.

Draco asintió para afirmarlo y se giró para continuar con su estudio.

—Encantado de saber que me cuentas los eventos importantes de tu vida.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ahora le estás comprando joyas? —Blaise insistió.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No es para Pansy.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo Blaise finalmente—. ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué acabas de volver con Pansy, a la que obviamente le importas mucho, solo para cambiar de opinión y engañarla?

—¿_Qué_? —Draco se volvió hacia su amigo—. ¡_No_ la estoy engañando! ¡Y nunca lo he hecho!

—Bueno, está esa vez con…

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡_Ella_ me dijo a _mí_ que quería ver a otra gente durante el verano, así que hice lo que me dijo y vi a otra gente!

—Vale, vale —dijo Blaise con un suspiro—. ¿Pero cómo explicas ese brazalete tan obviamente caro que tienes en la mano, que supongo que no es ni de tu novia ni de tu madre?

Draco sopesó el brazalete que tenía en la mano. Incluso si no fuera mágico, sería muy caro. Era un set de platino con diamantes y gravados intrincados y rebuscados hechos a mano.

—Esto —contestó— es venganza.

* * *

><p>Hoy no había sido un día tan malo. Hoy había sido, de hecho, un día bastante bueno. Ahora el semestre estaba, por lo visto, lo suficientemente avanzado para que la gente prefiriera elegir estar medio dormida en clase en lugar de burlarse de aquellos que sí habían hecho los deberes. Eso tenía un efecto extraordinario en el humor de Hermione y, casualmente, había descubierto que cuando hablaba con alguien, esas personas eran agradables. Bueno, a excepción de los Slytherin. O, mejor dicho, a excepción de dos Slytherin en particular: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Menuda pareja del… bueno, del infierno.<p>

—¡Hermione! —la llamó una voz familiar y Hermione se giró para ver a Ron corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Eh, Ron —dijo ella, un poco confusa. Era media tarde y a esa hora él solía estar en el campo de quidditch o en la sala común, no corriendo tras ella en el segundo piso, donde no tenía nada que hacer—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ron parpadeó.

—Nada. ¿Es que no puedo buscar a una de mis mejores amigas porque quiero estar con ella?

Hermione elevó una ceja, pero decidió no contestar.

—Supongo…

Ron hizo una ligera mueca.

—No puedo estar en la sala común —confesó— y no sé a dónde más ir. No te importa si me uno a ti, ¿no? No causaré problemas, lo juro.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione—. Pero hoy solo voy a hacer papeleo… —Hermione sí quería pasar tiempo con él, pero sabía que a él no le interesaba sentarse y mirar cómo hacía eso.

Ron hizo un mohín.

—Lo suponía. —Cuando ella lo miró, perpleja, él se apuró a añadir—: Pero no me importa. Para nada. Cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿Ginny te está dando la lata? —preguntó ella secamente.

Él suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea.

Subieron al despacho de los Premios Anuales en el quinto piso. Hermione tenía unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba hacer y allí tendría privacidad… O eso pensaba. Empezó a entrar en el despacho y entonces se paró súbitamente, haciendo que Ron se tropezara con ella sin querer y que casi la tirara al suelo. No se cayó solo debido a una muestra de reflejos poco característica de Ron, que la agarró por la cintura y ella se mantuvo de pie.

—Nott —murmuró Hermione—. Yo… Bueno, no pensaba que estuvieras aquí.

El Premio Anual levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado en su mesa y observó a los dos con una mirada penetrante.

—Igualmente, Granger. Tenía la impresión de que no usabas mucho el despacho los jueves.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no mirar a Ron. Había afirmado que venía al despacho muchos jueves para que pareciera estar más ocupada de lo que estaba. Pero Ron no comentó nada. Hermione entró. El brazo de Ron se deslizó de su cintura y la siguió, lanzando miradas curiosas a Nott, pero manteniéndose en silencio.

—¿Y esto qué es entonces? —preguntó Nott. Toda su actitud había cambiado de alguna forma a una sardónica sin que pareciera haber movido un músculo o cambiado el tono de voz—. Pensaba que este no era lugar para visitas sociales.

Hermione se sonrojó de culpabilidad. Cuando ella había dicho eso, solo había sido porque _Malfoy_ había sido la «visita social» de Nott.

Ron le tocó el hombro a Hermione con suavidad y ella se dio la vuelta.

—No pasa nada —murmuró—. Él no quiere que esté aquí y supongo que este también es su despacho. ¿Puedes intentar volver temprano?

Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto. —La petición de Ron la hacía sentir incluso más culpable. Probablemente él también se sentía solo ahora que Harry pasaba más tiempo con Ginny y, en realidad, no había razón para que Hermione se mantuviera alejada de la sala común y de sus amigos aparte de su propia vanidad—. Escucha, Ron, siento mucho…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres la Premio Anual y estamos orgullosos de ti. Solo no te olvides de nosotros en el proceso. No te olvides de _mí_. Y tampoco dejes que este cabrón de Slytherin te moleste. —No se había molestado en bajar la voz, pero Nott no mostró reacción alguna. Entonces Ron inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

_¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ron?_

—Ahora que estás aquí —dijo Nott, sin dar ninguna indicación de haberse dado cuenta de nada—. Draco me pidió hacer unos cuantos cambios a tu nuevo horario y pensé que igual querías ponerte a ello.

—Por supuesto que lo pidió —murmuró.

Nott apenas levantó la vista.

—Es la temporada de quidditch y has organizado el horario de manera que él y otro jugador hagan las rondas durante unos días en los que tienen prácticas. No creo que esté siendo injusto.

Hermione no respondió y, en su lugar, fue a la mesa a trabajar en el nuevo horario.

* * *

><p>NT: No hay ningún avance del siguiente capítulo, pero ya os adelanto yo que sabremos más sobre el objeto misterioso de Draco :)

Sam Wallflower: El secreto de que actualice rápido es que en realidad tengo más capítulos traducidos, así que siempre tengo alguno listo xD Aprovecho todos los momentos esos en los que no hago nada para traducir y como la historia me tiene enganchada, se me hace fácil :) Jeje Si estás en lo cierto o no, no te lo puedo decir, pero supongo que es obvio que tiene algo que ver :P Yo también quiero saber qué pasa con Theo exactamente porque hace demasiado que me leí la historia y solo me acuerdo de estar intrigada y de tener las mismas sospechas que tú xDD Esperemos que Ginny se relaje un poco… Un beso para ti :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Tienes razón, son los EXTASIS, no los TIMOS, pero fue un lapsus mío que ya he arreglado. Gracias por decírmelo :) Sí, sí, el Príncipe ya había salido. De hecho, te recuerdo que se hace mención a los hechos del sexto libro en uno de los capítulos anteriores, pero con ciertas modificaciones, como que Draco acepta la ayuda de Dumbledore y este se lo lleva a él y a su madre a un lugar seguro y Dumbledore sobrevive. Esperemos que Ginny cambie de actitud :). Hahaha por supuesto que Draco no sabe ni se imagina lo que le espera :P Sí, sí, Theo muestra demasiado interés por Hermione y es sospechoso xD Nos vemos :)

Elegv: Muy bien hecho entonces :) Ya le cogerás el truco del todo. Bueno, aquí no hemos visto mucho Draco-Hermione, ¿pero qué te ha parecido Pansy? ¿Y quién crees que ganara? ¿Hermione por ser una empollona o Draco por su linaje? Y el moderador… Bueno, tendrá que ser alguien que a los dos le plazca, ¿no? Un besito.

Miri: jeje No te puedo decir que cuánto te acercas a la realidad, pero sí que el concurso estará reñido :)

Lou-asuka: ¡Uff, no veas lo interesante que se pone a medida que avanza! Vas a tener suerte, que la acabas de leer y ya he subido otro capítulo :D Muchas gracias. Me encanta traducir :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Cuando Draco, la noche siguiente, abrió la puerta del despacho de los Premios Anuales de un empujón, no estaba seguro del todo de lo que encontraría. No había llegado temprano, por supuesto. Ni muerto llegaría temprano a una reunión con Granger. Pero tampoco había llegado tarde exactamente. Si ella iba a estar allí, estaría allí _ya_. Y más le valía estar, porque Draco contaba con la curiosidad y el exceso de confianza de Hermione para que le ayudaran con aquella nueva estratagema suya.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio una cabeza tupida inclinada sobre una mesa. Bien. Cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería para anunciar su presencia. Ella lo ignoró. Él resopló.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Draco.

—Expone tus asuntos y márchate —respondió fríamente sin girarse.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—No voy a hablarle a ese nido al que llamas pelo —declaró, fue a la mesa de conferencias y se sentó, poniendo encima la caja que llevaba con fuerza suficiente para que ella supiera que había algo. Esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Hermione cerró el libro que había estado leyendo detenidamente con un sonido de exasperación, se levantó y se acercó a la otra punta de la mesa para mirarle con odio desde allí. Era casi divertido lo fácil que era manejarla a veces.

—¿Por qué estás malgastando mi tiempo, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió.

—Porque quiero ganarte —le respondió con sinceridad—. Quiero que hagamos un concurso sobre historia del mundo mágico. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Durante un mes, al menos. —Draco dudó de si podría soportar la presencia de la chica mucho más tiempo que eso incluso si iba a estar _obligada_ a servirle.

Hermione gruñó de manera muy poco femenina.

—Te dije que no. No me fío de ti.

—¿Quién necesita fiarse? —dijo Draco, brillando de satisfacción. Hermione nunca había estado asustada de él ni por un segundo en su vida, pero algo en la forma en la que se veía ahora la hizo ojear la salida—. ¿Quién necesita fiarse —repitió él— cuando tienes magia? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y Hermione _supo_ que estaba tramando algo que no le iba a gustar.

—No voy a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable —dijo ella—. Estoy segura de que va contra las normas del colegio e, incluso si no es así, va en contra de _mis_ normas… ¡No _contigo_! —Hermione arrugó la nariz.

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos un Juramento Inquebrantable —se burló él—. Hay otras formas, formas _mejores_. Formas más antiguas. —Esperó de nuevo.

Era el turno de Hermione de poner los ojos en blanco cuando él no le dio ninguna indicación de que fuera a continuar.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Él suprimió una sonrisa. Era obvio que sentía curiosidad por la manera en la que lo miraba a él y a la caja, pero también podía ver, por la manera en la que ojeaba la puerta, que estaba igual de cerca de salir de allí. Draco no lo podía permitir. Le privaría de la felicidad infinita que probablemente tendría todo el año.

—Tienes que prometerme algo antes de que te lo diga —le dijo él.

La expresión de Hermione se volvió una de sospecha al instante.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—No puedes decirle a nadie lo que… lo que vas a ver o experimentar esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione se estaba alejando inconscientemente de él.

—¿Y tú qué coño crees, Granger? —soltó—. Tengo algo que se supone que no debo tener y no quiero que te chives si no te gusta lo que ves.

Hermione cruzó los brazos y finalmente se quedó quieta.

—¿Y quién dice que mantendré mi palabra?

—Oh, lo harás —dijo él—. Si no por tu honor y… cualquier estúpida razón que crean los de tu clase, entonces por la amenaza tan real que soy yo.

Hermione resopló.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Sigo teniendo conexiones. Puedo hacerte la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo después de dejar Hogwarts sin tener que acercarme a incumplir la ley. Y si no cumples tu palabra, haré que mi misión en la vida sea volver horrible la tuya.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Malfoy…. ¿No podías decir solo «por favor»?

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la miró con intensidad.

—Por favor —dijo en una voz que era de todo menos suplicante.

—Sin duda eres el mocoso más mimado y malicioso que he tenido la desgracia de conocer —le informó.

—¡Bien por ti! Pero me estás aburriendo con tu parloteo. ¿Sí o no, Granger?

—Vale —dijo con un suspiro, en contra de su buen juicio—. Prometo que no le diré a nadie nada de… —gesticuló hacia la caja— eso, supongo.

—Ni directa ni indirectamente.

—Malfoy…

—Tu palabra.

—¡Sí, la tienes! ¡Ahora sigamos con esto!

Draco se levantó, cogió la caja y rodeó la mesa con aire casual hasta llegar a ella. Los ojos de Hermione no se apartaron de él y su mirada era cautelosa. Draco se preguntó cuán rápido cogería ella la varita si él hacía un movimiento repentino, pero hacer el tonto así probablemente solo conseguiría que ella saliera corriendo por la puerta como una exhalación. Draco abrió la caja.

—Dame tu muñeca —le dijo, poniéndose el anillo que había en la caja. Combinaba perfectamente con el brazalete por el diseño de gravados intrincados y pequeños diamantes incrustados. Pensaría en una manera de explicar su presencia después o habría preguntas.

En lugar de obedecer, Hermione puso las manos detrás de la espalda y retrocedió un paso. Draco se frotó la frente, cansado.

—Tengo que enseñártelo así, ¿vale?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Debes de estar loco si piensas que yo…

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? —interrumpió enfadado—. ¿Mutilarte aquí en el despacho? ¿No crees que sería el primer sospechoso de cualquiera?

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, Draco murmuró algo muy poco favorecedor, le agarró la muñeca y cerró el brazalete a su alrededor antes de que ella pudiera objetar. Hermione jaló con brusquedad para alejarse y empezó a darle vueltas desesperadamente al brazalete para encontrar la cerradura. Había desaparecido. Se había cerrado limpiamente y no había dejado ni una mísera marca en ningún lado y, aunque antes parecía ser más grande, ahora era tan pequeño que no había manera de quitárselo deslizándolo.

—¿Cómo me quito esta cosa? —preguntó Hermione con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Ahora estaba dudando de con qué había estado de acuerdo. Confiar en Malfoy, por supuesto. _Bien hecho, Hermione. Claro que Malfoy estaba tramando algo; siempre lo está. ¡Ala!, ¿podías ser más ingenua? ¡Quizás mañana puedas ir a charlar con Voldemort e intentar convencerle de que sea menos radical en cuanto a sus creencias mientras bebéis té y coméis galletas!_

—No puedes —respondió—. Solo el que tiene el anillo puede quitarlo. Así que, a menos que quieras matarme para recuperar tu libertad, te sugiero que me escuches. —Era, pensó él, una suerte que las miradas _no_ pudieran matar si uno fuera a juzgar por la mirada que ella le lanzó.

Hermione lo miró con desagrado.

—Creo que puedo adivinar lo que es.

—Chica lista —murmuró—. ¿Pero pensaba que no ibas a creer en mi palabra?

¿Ahora tenía él la desfachatez de reprender a la chica por no creer que él cumpliría con su palabra si él perdía?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Una demostración —le dijo—. Nada más, lo _prometo_. —Exageró la última palabra queriendo.

Ella hizo un sonido de desdén.

—Y, por supuesto, no eres _tú_ el que lo lleva.

—Pensarías que estoy fingiendo —gruñó—. ¡Ahora cállate!

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez, frunciéndole el ceño. Bueno, eso no había sido parte de la demostración, pero Draco pensaba, personalmente, que era un buen efecto secundario.

—Bien —dijo Draco. Ahora tenía que elegir algo que le fuera a dar vergüenza. Solo un poco—. ¿Con cuántos tíos has salido el año pasado? —le preguntó, tomando una nota mental sobre lo mucho que se merecía una medalla. En cuestión de preguntas, aquella había sido mala, considerando que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa, que ella estaría obligada a contestar y que él ya sabía la respuesta a esa. Todo Hogwarts lo sabía.

Hermione abrió la boca con toda la intención de mandarlo al infierno y oyó a su propia voz decir:

—Con ninguno. —Se puso colorada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de indignación mientras empezaba a arañar de nuevo la joya.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo él, que apenas podía no reírse a carcajadas de su reacción—. ¡Tenía que preguntarte algo que normalmente no contestarías y no es como si fuera algo que ya no sabía!

Hermione no contestó, pero le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Ahora sí que se rió. ¿Quién habría pensado que el tema le resultaría tan sensible?

—¿Ha acabado tu demostración? —soltó, alargándole la muñeca con pocas esperanzas de que la liberaría. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Draco sí se la quitó antes de quitarse el anillo también.

—¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta? —preguntó él—. ¿O tienes miedo de perder? —Aún era evidente que se divertía.

—Si te lo pones tú, sería jugar limpio —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

_Pero no me gusta jugar limpio_, casi dijo Draco. No, probablemente eso no era lo que debía decir ahora mismo. Quería que ella pensara que él era el colmo de la justicia o, bueno, estar lo más cerca que pudiera de convencerla esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. Ya _sabes_ que funciona.

—Sé que funciona conmigo, sí —dijo ella—. Pero no sé si solo funciona en mujeres o nacidos de muggles o, demonios, cualquiera que no sea un Malfoy. Quiero saber si funciona en _ti_.

Mierda. Draco ni siquiera lo había considerado. Por lo que sabía, podría funcionar solo con las brujas… lo que añadía a todo un nuevo nivel de posible diversión en el improbable caso de que él perdiera.

Hermione alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Si de verdad quieres que te crea y que tenga algún tipo de concurso contigo, lo harás.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de hacerlo por menos.

—_Si_ funciona, sí.

Dubitativo, Draco le dio el anillo, se puso el brazalete en su propia muñeca y observó cómo desaparecía el cierre cuando ella se puso el anillo. Draco no era estúpido; era consciente de todo el poder que le estaba dando. Con suerte, ella no. Conseguir respuestas a las preguntas de uno era solo la punta del iceberg… pero Draco no había planeado dejarla descubrir eso todavía. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo peligrosas que podían ser las preguntas en sí mismas.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has salido el año pasado? —preguntó ella.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dos. —Le ofreció la muñeca para que le quitara el brazalete.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso era solo para hacer conversación. No necesito el brazalete para conseguir esa respuesta.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no respondió. Ella no sabía que si hubiera tenido la opción de mentir, habría dicho «una».

—¿Ha intentado tu padre contactar contigo?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—Granger, ¡eso es pasarse de la raya!

—¡Responde! —exigió ella.

—No —gruñó. ¡_Me vengaré de esto, zorra sangre sucia!_

—¿Por qué no mataste a Dumbledore? —Draco apretó los dientes—. Vamos, Malfoy —dijo ella con calma—. Tengo que preguntarte algo que no responderías normalmente.

¿De verdad se atrevía a burlarse de él para colmo?

—Era un viejo indefenso en ese momento y siempre fue amable conmigo a pesar de la reputación de mi familia. ¡Y te juro que si no me quitas este brazalete ahora _mismo_, haré que te arrepientas de tantas maneras que tus tataranietos sentirán los efectos! —gruñó en un solo aliento.

Draco debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en ella hasta este extremo. Debería haber sabido que le daría la vuelta y abusaría y le interrogaría. Todos sus valores morales y reglas sobre cómo tratar a los otros nunca se habían aplicado a _él_ y repetidamente le hacía Draco exactamente lo que ella le acusaba a él de hacérselo a los otros. Draco ganaría la cosa esta y le mostraría exactamente lo malo que podía ser. Le daría todo lo que se merecía y luego más. _Pagaría_ por ser una zorra tan mojigata.

A Hermione no le sorprendió ver la mirada asesina de Draco. Casi pensaba que podía sentir su furia. Claramente no había querido contarle aquello último y fue eso lo que la convenció finalmente de que el brazalete, de hecho, funcionaba. Además, sus nuevos conocimientos la ayudaron a estar más tranquila de alguna manera. Aún así, Hermione sacó la varita, solo por si acaso, antes de tocar el brazalete y abrirlo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Draco fue libre, retorció la varita de Hermione antes de lanzarla al suelo y entonces agarró a la chica de las muñecas con una mano mientras le enredaba la otra en el pelo y le hacía la cabeza para atrás, con fuerza, causándole un dolor insoportable y obligándola a mirarlo a través de unos ojos llorosos.

—Lo dejaré pasar; solo esta vez —le dijo con una voz grave y mortal—. Pero el juego ha comenzado. Tú has aceptado. Si yo fuera tú, sangre sucia, haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para no perder porque te lo prometo… No te gustará si pierdes. —Apretó el puño que tenía en el pelo de Hermione y ella se quejó un poco—. Haz una lista de gente que creas que puede juzgar de manera justa y _discreta_ y, si es una buena lista, yo elegiré a alguien de ahí. Si no, entonces encontraré a alguien yo mismo. No te vas a librar de esta. Me delataré a mí mismo si tengo que hacerlo, solo para ver cómo te hundes conmigo. Tú única esperanza es ganar. ¿Estoy hablando claro?

Hermione asintió. Fue un asentimiento muy pequeño, dado que apenas podía mover la cabeza, pero fue un asentimiento igualmente. Estaba demasiado estupefacta por la violencia para ser capaz de hacer nada más. Entonces Draco le arrebató el anillo del dedo y la soltó abruptamente. Hermione jadeó cuando la cabeza le empezó a picar dolorosamente.

—Cabrón —susurró—. Asqueroso y sucio pedazo de…

—Acostúmbrate, Granger —la interrumpió con la voz tensa. Había vuelto a poner el set en la caja y la había cerrado—. He terminado de esforzarme por ti y los de tu clase.

—A Nott no le gustará esto —murmuró ella.

—Nott no se _enterará_ de esto —replicó Draco—. Porque incluso si a ti no te importa tu promesa, cosa de lo que de repente no estoy seguro, nos delatará a los dos y entonces estaré encantado de decirle a Dumbledore lo que acabas de hacer.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo que hice _fue_…

—Inexcusable —la cortó—. No te molestes en afirmar que no podrías haber pensado en algo menos entrometido. Si fuera tú, empezaría a estudiar.

Draco dio un portazo cuando salió. Hermione miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué le había molestado tanto. Había tenido una respuesta perfectamente razonable para todo y no era como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien. No había sido tan malo de su parte preguntar las únicas dos cosas en las que había estado realmente interesada en saber… ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el siguiente capítulo: besos, ¿pero entre quiénes? Además, Hermione se está un poco distraída.**

**N/T: Bueno, chicas, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sabemos cómo funciona el brazalete, aunque… ¿será tan simple como parece? Por lo pronto, lo que voy a contestar son los reviews, aunque perdonadme si lo hago un poco rápido, que me duele la cabeza T.T**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, tienes razón con lo de la descripción de Pansy y yo no había caído. De hecho, me la seguía imaginando morena a pesar de la descripción xDD Bueno, por supuesto que estabas en lo cierto y el brazalete es muy importante, es el castigo del perdedor que… ¿Quién será? Chachachachaaaaan.**

**Mary Malfoy MellarK: Bueno, yo entiendo que Draco quiere estar con Pansy en este momento, pero no tan en serio como ella y que por eso lo dejaron, pero han vuelto. ¿Te sigue dando miedito el brazalete ahora? xD**

**Xilvie: ¡Pues bienvenida! Te entiendo si no puedes esperar a que traduzca, la verdad xD A mí también me gustan los fics en los que Draco tiene amigos. Bueno, ahora qué sabes para qué sirve el brazalete, ¿qué piensas? Un beso :)**

**Elegv: Concuerdo contigo en que, por ahora, Pansy no parece tan mala y lo que ha dicho tiene sentido y eso. Esperemos a ver… xD ¡Dentro de poco verás si has acertado o no! Buff, no sé tú, pero yo odio que me dejen en ascuas xD Después de lo visto aquí, creo que está claro que Nott no puede ser u.u ¿Medallón? ¡Es un brazalete! xDDD**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

—Dime, Draco… ¿Alguien te lanzó un Encantamiento Animador sin querer?

Draco miró a Blaise con el ceño fruncido, pero la cara de Blaise permaneció perfectamente inexpresiva por una vez. Draco sabía que estaba dejando ver que estaba de muy mal humor, ¿pero y qué? Blaise debería estar feliz de que hubiera elegido no despotricar y desahogarse, pues no podía arriesgarse a que alguien supiera lo que tramaba hasta que estuviera hecho. Ni siquiera Blaise y _especialmente_ Theo.

—Has estado de mal humor últimamente —añadió Theo con una de sus miradas pensativas—. Y no es tu estilo mantenerlo dentro.

Estaban sentados frente al fuego en la sala común de Slytherin. Draco estaba en el sofá con las piernas estiradas frente a él, Blaise en la otra punta del sofá y Theo en un cómodo sillón, de cara a ellos. Otros Slytherin estaban desperdigados por la habitación, pero a esos tres Slytherin en particular los dejaban en paz porque la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes se sentían intimidados por los más mayores. Era una bendición ser los más grandes y malvados del lugar. Draco extendió su ceño con poco entusiasmo para incluir a Theo, pero, como esperaba, no tuvo mucho efecto. Los otros dos solo siguieron mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Es que ni siquiera se le puede permitir a un tío estar de mal humor de cuando en cuando? —murmuró Draco.

—Claro que sí —respondió Theo—. Pero el tuyo no ha cambiado para nada en tres días seguidos. Es irritante.

—Me emociona tu preocupación —gruñó Draco.

—Voy a tener que estar de parte de Theo esta vez —dijo Blaise—. Estás siendo pesado. ¡Déjalo ya!

—¡No es para tanto! —objetó Draco incluso mientras imágenes de cómo sería hacer que la Premio Anual suplicara misericordia danzaban ante sus ojos. Zorra.

—¿Que no es para tanto? —preguntó Theo, elevando una ceja—. Solo te pregunté que qué creías que debíamos hacer con el de cuarto, al que pillaron mirando en el baño de las chicas, ¡y me respondiste que lo dejáramos de pie en un charco mientras diluviaba y le lanzáramos hechizos!

—Ah, sí… —Draco peleó contra una sonrisa malvada. Aquella fantasía no había sido exactamente con el idiota de cuarto, al que habían _pillado_ mirando. Los otros dos lo miraron expectante y Draco se dio cuenta de que esperaban que respondiera más—. Yo, um, bueno, es importante preservar la dignidad o la virtud de las chicas o… uh…

—¿La modestia y la privacidad? —sugirió Blaise con sequedad.

—Sí, todo eso. —Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—Discúlpame si me equivoco —dijo Blaise con la misma voz seca—, ¿pero no estuviste tú _organizando_ sesiones para mirar en los baños en _nuestro_ cuarto año?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Aprendí la lección. Créeme —se estremeció.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Blaise—. No recuerdo que te pillaran.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas aquí al señor Sabelotodo? Estoy seguro de que te lo podría contar. —Gesticuló hacia Theo, esperando distraer la atención de sí mismo un poco.

Theo elevó las cejas.

—No sabía lo de esas sesiones —dijo—, pero si no te pillaron, entonces sería bastante acertado suponer que viste algo que no querías ver.

Blaise gruño al suprimir la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Viste a Bulstrode en toda su gloria?

Draco intentó deshacerse de la imagen mental que le había evocado Blaise.

—Uh… no. Dejad de intentar averiguarlo. No os lo voy a decir. Si no os lo digo, entonces _nunca pasó_.

Ahora Blaise rió sonoramente y Theo sonrió.

—¿No en las duchas de Slytherin entonces?

—Tenemos otras chicas feas aparte de Bulstrode. —Draco sintió la necesidad de señalarlo—. ¿Recordáis a Darlene Dunn?

Blaise se estremeció melodramáticamente.

—Tienes mi compasión si la viste desnuda.

—Pero se graduó cuando estábamos en tercero —dijo Theo con expresión petulante.

—No he dicho que fuera ella —dijo Draco y sintió la repentina necesidad de cambiar de tema—. ¿Planeáis estudiar un poco esta noche?

Theo sacudió la cabeza y la risa de Blaise se apagó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—¿No vas a pasar el rato con tu novia? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco echó un vistazo a Pansy. Estaba hablando animadamente con Daphne mientras Tracey se mantenía un poco alejada como siempre. Al ser mestiza, Tracey tenía la suerte de ser aceptada como parte de los sangre limpia populares incluso si estaba en el último escalón. En realidad, nadie podía culparla por haberle contado a Pansy su relación con Blaise. Probablemente la chica había estado bajo mucha presión. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Pansy, que no parecía echarle de menos ahora mismo.

—Uh… no… —dijo con mucha elocuencia—. Pasamos el rato ayer. No hay razón para pasarse.

—No te entiendo —murmuró Blaise—. Afirmas tener una relación, pero tratas a tu novia como a… —Apretó la mandíbula de repente y no terminó la frase.

—¿Cómo a qué? —preguntó Draco con una voz tranquila y mortal y los ojos entrecerrados.

Theo parecía un poco aprensivo, pero no interfirió. Era lo suficientemente sensato como para no entrometerse en estos asuntos.

Blaise apartó la mirada un segundo, pero luego habló.

—Apenas reconoces su presencia en público y ni siquiera parece importarte tenerla cerca en privado con frecuencia tampoco. Lo que quieres no es una novia, sino una…

—¿Sabes qué? —interrumpió Draco—. Quizás _no_ quieres terminar esa frase después de todo. —Blaise se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Igualmente, ¿por qué te importa? —preguntó Draco, realmente confundido.

Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, no me importa. Es solo que parece que no sabes que algo es bueno cuando lo tienes. Puede que vivas para arrepentirte. —Se calló y sacudió la cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido para él. Sabía que Blaise no estaba ni un pelín interesado románticamente en Pansy y él estaba haciendo el tonto con la chica esa, Davis, de todas formas. Draco miró a Blaise, quien no estaba mostrando ninguna emoción. ¿Estaba celoso porque quería una novia? Podía elegir prácticamente a cualquiera de su casa si quería. Y bastantes de las otras casas también, para ser sinceros. ¿Pero por qué querría una novia cuando tenía todo de Tracey sin todo el trabajo tedioso de ser un novio?

Draco suspiró sin comprender y echó un vistazo a Pansy y su pandilla. Al hacerlo, pilló a Tracey mirando tristemente a Blaise. Apenas suprimió un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta. Pero eso no podía ser. Blaise no querría jugar a ser el novio de Tracey, ¿no? Pero eso explicaría perfectamente por qué estaba tan resentido con Draco… Si Blaise no podía tener a Tracey de la manera en la que Draco tenía a Pansy y si pensaba que Draco no apreciaba lo que tenía. Pero, pensándolo dos veces, podría estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pues esto solo se basaba en que _ella_ le hacía ojitos a _él_.

Oh, maldita sea.

Draco no podía entender este lío, pero al menos podía intentar apaciguar a Blaise un poco con un pequeño sacrificio de su parte. Aunque contento despellejaría a cualquiera que recurriera a prestarle atención a su novia para hacer que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera feliz. Simplemente parecía… de mal gusto.

—¡Eh, Pansy! —la llamó.

—¡Eh, Draco! —respondió, imitando bastante bien su voz. Alguien se rió tontamente.

Draco gruñó. Tendría que levantarse de su cómodo sitio. La víbora no iba a dejar que la llamara a su presencia como si fuera… Bueno, lo que fuera que Blaise había estado a punto de sugerir que era cómo la trataba.

—Discúlpame —dijo Draco a un sorprendido Blaise, y lo rodeó para llegar a donde su novia estaba sentada de espaldas a él. Tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, ignorando su chillido indignado.

—Un caballero diría por favor —le informó ella cuando él la giró para estar cara a cara—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Mis amigos creen que te estoy desatendiendo —respondió Draco.

—Oh, tus _amigos_, ¿no? —se quejó ella.

—Cállate —murmuró Draco y la acercó para darle un beso.

A Draco no le gustaba particularmente mostrar afecto en público. De hecho, lo odiaba. _Nunca_ daba la mano y, normalmente, si besaba a Pansy en frente de otros, era solo en la mejilla o algo igual de casto. De cuando en cuando, le permitía a ella tocarlo de manera afectiva, pero nunca estaba del todo cómodo con ello. Pansy lo sabía y probablemente fue por eso por lo que se quedó un poco rígida de la sorpresa cuando Draco le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Tenía los labios delicados y suaves, labios que probablemente había besado miles de beses antes y, aún así, nunca lo había hecho en la sala común y _nunca_ a plena vista de la mitad de la casa.

—¿Crees que tus amigos están tranquilos ahora? —le preguntó con voz suave cuando él se alejó segundos más tarde.

No le engañó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había sido capaz de engañarle. Estaba dolida. Después de haberle gritado muchas veces cuando ella solo quería mostrarle afecto en público, probablemente Pansy pensaba que lo estaba haciendo porque sus amigos lo habían vacilado. Qué lío. Ahora tenía que arreglar esto también.

Draco miró a Blaise y a Theo, que no estaban mirándolos abiertamente. Él sabía que estaban mirando igualmente.

—Sí… —dijo Draco antes de tomar la decisión de volverla a besar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, un poco sin aliento.

—Esta es por mí —susurró contra sus labios.

Esta vez Pansy no se puso rígida y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello despacio. Después de todo, esto no se sentía tan mal en realidad. Probablemente Draco podría vivir haciéndolo de cuando en cuando.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces?<p>

Hermione saltó en su asiento y escondió el pergamino.

—Na-nada —dijo, ojeando a Ron con cautela—. Cosas de Premio Anual —especificó cuando él la miró raro.

Ron se sentó frente a ella. Hermione estaba en la librería como siempre, con una enorme cantidad de libros ante sí. Se dio prisa en quitar algunos de en medio y, en el proceso, deslizó el pergamino entre ellos. No había manera de que le pudiera explicar lo que era eso si Ron decidía preguntar.

—¿Y no podías hacer eso en la sala común? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Hermione sintió una conocida punzada de culpa.

—Quizás podría —admitió—, pero seguiría sin tener tiempo para hablar y…

—Te echo de menos —declaró Ron—. Te estás alejando de nosotros. Sabemos que estás ocupada. Lo entendemos y estamos felices por ti… Pero no te puedes olvidar de nosotros así sin más, no después de todo… —Ron parecía incapaz de terminar la frase.

Hermione lo miró fijamente con los ojos como platos.

—No me he olvidado de ti —susurró—. No es eso para nada.

—Demuéstralo —dijo Ron—. Demuéstramelo. Deja esto de lado y ven conmigo a la sala común ahora y a partir de ahora busca más tiempo para nosotros… para mí.

Hermione miró a donde tenía escondido el pergamino. Bueno… En realidad Malfoy no había dicho una hora en la que tuviera que tener la lista para él. Además, ¿por qué tenía que mandar siempre él? La próxima vez, tendría la varita preparada. Hermione le sonrió a su amigo.

—Por supuesto, Ron. Déjame solo poner los libros en su sitio…

Unos minutos después, Hermione volvía a la sala común con Ron y se prometió a sí misma que iba a cambiar. No podía seguir dejando que pensaran que les estaba olvidando y que ya no eran importantes para ella. Solo tenía que tragarse su estúpido orgullo. No era como si Nott y los Vice Premios Anuales no tuvieran tiempo libre. ¡Lo superaría a partir de esta noche!

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes algo para mí?<p>

Hermione miró con odio al arrogante rubio, que la paró sin ni siquiera un saludo. Era el día siguiente y casi llegaba tarde a clase y _realmente_ no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de discutir con él.

—No —respondió y empezó a rodearle cuando él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Teníamos un trato! —Draco parecía enfurecido. Hermione estaba segura de irse a sentir mal por ello en cualquier momento… o no.

—No dijiste cuando —lo informó—. Y he tenido otras cosas que hacer. —Hermione se deshizo del brazo de Malfoy con una sacudida y él la soltó sin más.

Draco resopló.

—Todos saben que no tienes vida ¡y ha pasado casi una maldita semana!

Hermione ignoró su primera frase y alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de convertirte en mi esclavo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Esta noche —siseó él—. Me darás la lista esta noche o encontraré a alguien yo mismo.

—No puedo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es miércoles y tengo que reunirme con Nott esta tarde…

—Perfecto —la interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Entonces sé dónde encontrarte.

Draco la rodeó y se alejó y Hermione tuvo que sofocar un gruñido. Más le valía hacer la lista o se formaría el caos y se arriesgaría a que le endilgara un juez de Slytherin, que se pondría de parte de las respuestas de Malfoy. Hermione se estremeció un poco al pensar en perder contra él. Llevar el brazalete había sido la cosa más desagradable que había tenido que hacer jamás ¡y solo habían sido unos minutos! Llevarlo durante un mes era, simplemente, impensable.

* * *

><p>Hermione no posponía nunca las cosas; simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Aún así, esta lista simplemente no quería ser escrita. Había mirado el pergamino durante más tiempo del que le importaba, intentando pensar en alguien, cualquiera, al que ella estuviera segura que Malfoy no sobornaría o acosaría o ninguno de sus amigos y, al mismo tiempo, que fuera lo suficientemente empollón como para crear las preguntas.<p>

La lista era lamentablemente corta.

No podía ser nadie de Slytherin, por supuesto. Y dudaba mucho de que Malfoy aceptara a alguien de Gryffindor. Eso dejaba a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw. Entre los de sexto y séptimo, eso hacía cuarenta estudiantes en total. Hermione no sabía si Draco se había dignado el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos con alguno de ellos, pero tenía que asumir que descalificaría a cualquiera que fuera amigo de ella y probablemente también a cualquiera que fuera nacido de muggles… Eso dejaba unos veinticinco. Hermione no podía estar segura del estatus de sangre de todos, pero Draco seguro que lo sabía por ser el fanático sangre limpia definitivo que era.

Hermione pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Runas Antiguas intentando resolver esto, ganándose algunas miradas extrañadas que ni siquiera notó, cuando no levantó la mano ni una sola vez.

Hermione se preguntó si Malfoy también descalificaría a los de Hufflepuff. Apostaría a que sí. Eso dejaba a unas diez personas… Un momento, eso no podía ser correcto. Contó otra vez. ¡Sí, solo quedaban diez y tenía que tener en cuenta la inteligencia!

—¡_Señorita Granger_!

Hermione saltó en el asiento.

—¿S-sí, porfesora Babbling? —tartamudeó ella.

La profesora la miró con desaprobación.

—Estate más atenta. Te he pedido que traduzcas desde la página 63.

Sonrojándose mucho, Hermione hizo lo que le pedía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Draco dice: "Granger y yo somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Granger?" y Hermione contesta: " Somos como uña y carne." ¿Creéis que Nott se lo creerá? ;)**

**N/T: Ya queda menos para el concurso. Es en el capítulo 11, pero el siguiente también es muy interesante :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues sí, ha sido el beso coherente de Draco y Pansy jajaja Sé que es un dramione, ¿pero qué opinarías de que Hermione y Theo fueran pareja? **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Algún día sabremos el verdadero alcance del brazalete. Por lo pronto, ya queda poco para que haya un ganador :)**

**Miri: Gracias por los dos reviews :) Pues la verdad es que no sé por qué Draco habría preferido decir una en lugar de dos. Espero que lo lleguemos a descubrir… **

**Xilvie: Gane quien sea, va a ser demasiado divertido y… ¿cruel? Hahaha Per por qué dices que Draco tendría que fingir? Comprobaron que el brazalete funciona en los dos por igual… **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de conferencias, trabajando en uno de los dichosos horarios de las rondas. Era difícil planearlo para un futuro my lejano porque siempre ocurría algo. Prácticas de quidditch, un resfriado, un castigo… ¡Se suponía que a los prefectos no los castigaban! Y tenía que hacer que todo concordara con una chica y un chico en cada ronda, pues, naturalmente, ¡no podían ir dos chicos o dos chicas juntos! Era molesto, por no decir más, pero le habían dicho una y otra vez que era una tradición que un chico y una chica compartieran las responsabilidades, así que ¿quién era ella para discutirlo? Y, por supuesto, nadie quería ir demasiado a menudo y, Dios, ¿qué pasaba con las relaciones entre las casas ya que estaba en ello? Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado otra vez con el plan y tachó todo con enfado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir mañana? —le preguntó a Nott. _¡Te daré a mi primogénito!_

—Sí —dijo con calma—. Fui ayer y necesito estudiar para un examen. Ya te lo he dicho tres veces.

Hermione gruñó. Sí que se lo había dicho. Tenía los dedos manchados de tinta y la punta de la pluma estaba deshilachada de morderla. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Malfoy si podía hacerlo. Era su última esperanza. Suspiró.

—¿Tiene Malfoy ese examen también? —le preguntó.

—No, no tiene Historia Avanzada de la Magia.

Hermione resopló antes de poder evitarlo y Nott paró de escribir algo a mitad de una frase y la miró desde su mesa.

—Um, bien —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Tendrá la oportunidad de salvar el día entonces.

La mirada que le envió Theo le dijo que no se lo creía, pero no comentó y continuó escribiendo en su lugar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y la persona menos favorita de Hermione entró. Llegaba temprano. Seguramente se había impacientado o quizás esperaba encontrarla sin una lista para tener una excusa para elegir a uno de sus propios amigos. Desafortunadamente para él, Hermione _tenía_ una lista.

Sin un saludo, Draco entró y puso una silla frente a Hermione, haciendo mucho ruido. Puso los codos en la mesa y dobló los brazos, mirándola, esperando a que ella levantara la vista del horario, cosa que de repente requería toda la atención de Hermione.

—Compórtate, Draco —dijo Theo desde su mesa sin indicar sorpresa de que Draco hubiera llegado—. No la molestes.

La irritación pasó como un relámpago por el rostro de Draco antes de adoptar una expresión petulante.

—No la estoy molestando —respondió—. Granger y yo somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Granger?

Hermione no pudo evitar que su cabeza se levantara violentamente y Draco le sonrió con suficiencia. Maldita sea. Le frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sí… —respondió ella finalmente—. Somos como uña y carne. —Le sonrió muy dulcemente y Draco parpadeó—. Pues dime, _amigo_… ¿puedes hacer la ronda mañana?

Draco arrugó la nariz en una expresión de puro disgusto.

—No —respondió.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque no tengo ganas._

—Eh… —Miró a Theo—. Entrenamiento de quidditch.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron.

—Hufflepuff tiene el campo reservado para mañana.

Oh, mierda. Se mantenía al día con esas cosas, ¿no? Draco supuso que tenía que hacerlo.

—Tengo que estudiar —dijo él.

—Oh, ¿te refieres para el examen de Encantamientos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, eso.

—_No_ hay examen de Encantamientos —le informó Hermione con frialdad—. Te voy a anotar para la ronda de mañana.

Draco miró a Nott en busca de ayuda.

—No puede hacer eso, ¿no?

—Preferiría que no me metieras en esto —respondió Nott—, pero sí, sí puede.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo y Draco gruñó. De verdad no tenía ganas de hacer la ronda mañana. Acababa de terminar su semana de rondas solitarias hacía unos días. Había estado esperando con ganas las noches sin rondas.

—Alegra esa cara, Malfoy —le dijo Hermione, petulante—. Quizás un Mal Innombrable te matará antes de que hayas estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Él le hizo muecas.

—Solo dime que no la voy a hacer contigo.

Hermione dudó y Draco notó cómo entraba en pánico.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero… —empezó Hermione. Draco hincó los dedos en sus propios brazos y rezó fervientemente para oír algo que no fuera «sí, conmigo»—. Tu compañera será… ¡Tara Stanwood! —Hermione sonrió—. Una Hufflepuff de quinto. Muy amigable. No habrá un momento de paz. Te _encantará_. —Hermione sonrió al pensar en la pesada chica con la que acababa de emparejarlo.

Draco dejó salir el aire despacio y cerró los ojos mientras el alivio le recorría el cuerpo. No tendría que lidiar con la intolerable sangre sucia otra vez antes de que uno de los dos estuviera sujeto con correa. Era una forma de hablar.

—No me importa una mierda mientras no seas tú —dijo con toda su alma—. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Hermione sacó el pergamino y se lo dio. Draco lo miró durante unos segundos antes de hablar por fin.

—Granger —dijo con la voz tensa—. Aquí solo hay _dos_ nombres.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, es correcto.

—¿Te has pasado la mayor parte de una semana hasta que finalmente se te han ocurrido dos personas?

—Bueno, no es fácil cuando tres casas están descalificadas por defecto —respondió, indignada.

—Tres… ¿Por qué demonios tres casas están descalificadas? —preguntó, levantando la voz un poco.

Hermione le miró con total satisfacción.

—Por favor —dijo—. No aceptarías a ningún Gryffindor, yo a ningún Slytherin y tú _siempre_ te metes con los de Hufflepuff.

—Así que ya decidiste a quién sí y a quien no aceptaría, ¿no? —preguntó, enfadado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es como si no tuviera una buena idea de ello!

—Casi tengo miedo de preguntar… —les interrumpió una voz reflexiva.

Nott. Se habían olvidado temporalmente de él. La cabeza de Hermione giró para mirarlo y luego volvió a Malfoy, con los ojos como platos y los labios separados mientras consideraba si él diría algo y qué haría ella si lo hacía. Sin embargo, nada podría estar más lejos de la mente de Draco. Theo era posiblemente el único Slytherin que delataría a Draco por lo que estaba planeando. Era la parte mala de Theo. Una ligera expresión de pánico cruzó la cara de Draco y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba. Sacudió brevemente la cabeza, por lo que ambos se quedaron callados.

Nott elevó las cejas.

—Ya veo —dijo, sonando casi divertido—. Bueno, si los dos estáis de acuerdo, no puede ser bueno y creo que prefiero no saberlo. Solo decidme que, lo que quiera que sea, no va en contra de las reglas del colegio.

Hermione y Draco se miraron otra vez y Nott emitió un gemido.

—No… No es así. No _en realidad_ —aventuró Hermione. La apuesta en sí y hacer un concurso no iba en contra de las reglas del colegio. Esclavizar a un compañero, sin embargo, podría estar un poco mal visto.

Draco debía de haber pensado lo mismo porque elevó una ceja sardónica y se quedó callado.

—¿Por qué estás corrompiendo a la Premio Anual, Draco? —preguntó Nott con un suspiro.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto de la indignación.

—¿_Yo_? ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

Hermione resopló y recibió una mirada curiosa de Nott y una de advertencia de Malfoy.

Malfoy cogió el pergamino y se levantó antes de que Nott pudiera hacer más preguntas.

—Bueno, os dejo con vuestras cosas —dijo—. Divertíos.

—Tú también en la ronda de mañana —respondió Hermione con dulzura, ganándose una mirada asesina de Malfoy antes de que se marchara.

* * *

><p>Hermione dio vueltas al cuello con cansancio mientras salía del aula de Encantamientos. Había sido un día muy, muy largo en una semana muy, muy larga y estaba agradecida de que hubiera terminado por fin. Estaba más que preparada para un fin de semana en el que solo pasaría el tiempo en la sala común con sus amigos, posiblemente ayudando a Ron a que aprendiera cómo incendiar las cosas o cubrir a la gente de escamas. Giró la esquina y frunció la nariz de disgusto cuando vio a Malfoy con la mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo, apoyado en la pared. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿Era mucho pedir estar un rato sin ver su odiosa cara?<p>

—Cuánto has tardado, Granger —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que estar aquí todo el día.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó, para nada emocionada de que apareciera en su fin de semana.

—Está todo listo —dijo—. Así que estate en el despacho de los Premios Anuales esta noche después de mi ronda.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Tú… ¿qué? ¿Encontraste a alguien?

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco como si ella fuera lenta de entendederas.

—Sí, uno de los tantos, _tantos_ alumnos posibles que me diste, en realidad. Cornfoot, se llamaba.

—Pero necesita tiempo para hacer las preguntas —protestó ella—. ¡Las suficientes para que no se nos acaben!

—Dijo que puede hacerlas para esta noche —respondió Draco con calma—. Tú lo pusiste en la lista, así que debes de tener algo de fe en él.

—También necesitamos hacer una especie de contrato —insistió Hermione.

—¿Un _qué_?

Hermione movió la mano.

—Para asegurarnos de que no se crucen ciertos límites.

Con eso, los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ella no había hecho nada que fuera tan malo. ¿Por qué no superaba el hecho de que le había hecho unas preguntas?

—No, lo digo en serio, Malfoy. ¡Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no debería estar permitido hacer!

—¿Tienes miedo de perder? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Quizás tengo miedo de ganar —dijo con la voz fría—. Y sin nada que me pare, haré un daño irreparable.

Draco asintió.

—Me parece justo. Haremos eso del contrato.

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos por lo rápido que él había aceptado. Lo estudió, pero no parecía estar planeando nada; parecía perfectamente serio. Era raro. No le gustaba.

—Entonces necesitamos tiempo para hacerlo —señaló.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra, ¿no? Solo trae lo que sea que tengas y lo miraré después de la maldita ronda a la que me obligaste a ir.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó.

—Porque estoy cansado de perder el tiempo —replicó mientras se alejaba de la pared de un empujón y le daba la espalda a Hermione—. ¡Cuando llegue la noche, uno de los dos llevará el brazalete!

* * *

><p>La sala común de Gryffindor aún estaba media llena. Hermione miró su reloj. Era la una de la mañana y la ronda de Draco terminaría pronto. Había prometido que lo haría y odiaba no llegar a tiempo. Además, no podía esperar para borrarle aquella sonrisa arrogante de la cara. La primera cosa que exigiría sería que se convirtiera en el protector de todos los de primer curso y de los Hufflepuff. Eso le <em>encantaría<em>. El pensarlo le dieron ansias de ganar.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a recoger los pergaminos de la pequeña mesa en la que había estado sentada y se preparó para irse.

—¿Te vas a la cama? —le preguntó Ron, mirándola un poco decepcionado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que encargarme de algo. No estoy segura de cuándo volveré, pero no me esperes despierto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Mira a tu alrededor, Hermione. ¡Aquí hay _diversión_ de verdad!

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, Ron. Intentaré darme prisa, pero de verdad que tiene que ser ahora. Lo siento. —Se dobló para besarlo en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego.

Ron no respondió y solo se recostó de nuevo en la silla, mirándola mal.

Hermione se giró y se tropezó con Harry.

—Ehh —dijo en tono amistoso—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—A un sitio lejano donde no estemos nosotros —gruñó Ron.

Hermione lo miró.

—Eso no es justo, Ron. Sigo teniendo que hacer mi trabajo. Es un honor ser Premio Anual y tengo responsabilidades.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla—. Bueno, a veces desearía que no hubieras sido elegida Premio Anual. ¡Quizás entonces aún tendrías tiempo de ser una _amiga_! —Ron la rozó cuando se marchó al dormitorio.

Hermione se levantó y miró con fijeza el lugar por donde se había ido Ron durante un momento antes de que Harry le tocara el brazo.

—Solo te echa de menos —le dijo—. Estará bien una vez que vea que le dedicas más tiempo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Me siento tan culpable —murmuró.

—No te sientas culpable —respondió Harry con una sonrisa de auto desaprobación—. La culpa es igualmente mía. Con lo de Ginny y todo… Ron se ha quedado a su suerte casi todo el tiempo. Probablemente sea que está aburrido en su mayor parte.

Hermione no sabía qué responder.

—Volveré pronto —dijo—. Pero realmente debo…

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

El despacho estaba prácticamente a oscuras cuando Hermione entró, pero, por supuesto, habría sido esperar demasiado que Malfoy no hubiera llegado todavía.

—Llegas tarde —señaló Draco con la voz cansada y un poco molesta desde su silla al lado del fuego—. Y, por cierto, gracias por emparejarme con esa zorra cansina. Me vengaré.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y ocultó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Fue difícil escabullirme —dijo, ignorando intencionadamente sus groseras palabras sobre Tara y sobre venganza. Se acercó a la mesa y esparció sus pergaminos—. ¿Dónde está Cornfoot?

Draco hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Llegará en unos minutos. No había razón para que esperara mientras hacemos esto, ¿no? Por supuesto, como has llegado _tarde_, probablemente tenga que esperar después de todo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos amigos, ¿sabes? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que iba a venir aquí a verme _contigo_?

Draco resopló.

—No me gusta esperar —gruñó—. Cuando gane, será mejor que seas más rápida haciendo las cosas que te diga.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con brusquedad de los documentos que había estado organizando.

—En el improbable caso de que ganes, deberé estar a tu disposición con gusto —dijo con desagrado, perdiendo la paciencia con él—. Pero ahora deja de cotorrear y ven a ver esto.

Draco elevó la ceja, pero no comentó. En su lugar, hizo lo que ella le pidió. Hermione encendió una lámpara mientras Draco se sentaba a la mesa para mirar el primer borrador del contrato que había hecho Hermione. Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio y entonces empezó a leer. Se quedó totalmente quieto y entonces sonrió con suficiencia. Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle qué era tan divertido, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. No apreciaba que él se riera de todos sus esfuerzos.

—¿Esto es tu contrato? —le preguntó, negando con la cabeza y con otra carcajada—. Todo lo que puedo decir es: ¡más quisieras!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Más sobre el contrato y el ganador es…**

**N/T: Ya salió quién era el juez, una persona totalmente desconocida xD Muchos creían que sería Theo, pero no se iban a arriesgar a decírselo a él cuando lo más seguro es que no los dejara hacer el concurso y se chivaría. Me sabe un poco mal… Siento como si os hubiera estado diciendo que el juez era alguien conocido, pero no podía deciros lo contrario para no revelar nada jajaj No sé xD Oh, ¡y ya hemos alcanzado 40 reviews! Esoy impresionada. Gracias, chicas :)**

**Ignaciaf: ¡Hola! No había nunca oído la expresión "estar en 70" xD Me alegra que te guste. Gracias a ti :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí, puede que tengas razón y estén solo por la imagen. No me sorprendería, especialmente por parte de Draco, ¿no crees?**

**Sam Wallflower: haha No tengo ni idea de si hay noviazgo con Theo xD No me acuerdo. Pero no creo que estuvieran muy mal juntos :) Sí, Draco celoso, me encanta xD Nunca me he puesto a leer Draco/Pansy… ni nada que no sea Dramione, creo. Algún día tendré que diversificar mis gustos jaja. Sí, a mí también me gustan Blaise y Tracey :) ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me licencié en traducción hace poco más de dos años, pero nunca he trabajado como traductora xD Un beso :D**

**Aithussa: Pues lo dicho, el juez fue una persona totalmente desconocida, pero me gusta tu idea de que fuera un fantasma o un cuadro xD No se me había ocurrido xD**

**Xilvie: Pobre Draco y su experiencia en el baño… xD A mi también me parece muy mal que intente contentar a Blaise a costa de Pansy. Me da pena ella u.u ¡Theo no podía ser el mediador, que se chiva!**

**Miri: Yo creo que la pobre Hermione se quiere sentir necesaria para los alumnos y eficiente, pero como nadie acude a ella, se avergüenza de su fracaso y por eso hace como que no tiene tiempo libre u.u**

**Aidadominguezgomez: ¡De nada! Por ahora estoy tan enganchada, que lo que es parar, no paro xD Un beso desde Seúl :)**

**Elegv: ¡Hola! Se me pasó contestarte en el capítulo anterior. No sé qué me paso xD Bueno, espero que pronto tengas tiempo de leerte este y el anterior :) ¿No es mejor así? ¡Te puedes dar un festín de capítulos! xD Pues yo también tengo migrañas crónicas xD ¡Somos iguales! Como has visto, no es nadie conocido el que hace de juez xD Me da pena haberte hecho pensar que sería alguien conocido. No era mi intención xD Un beso :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

La puerta se abrió y Stephen Cornfoot entró en el despacho de los Premios Anuales para ver a la Premio Anual de pie con los brazos cruzados, frunciéndole el ceño al Vice Premio Anual, que estaba sentado con algunos pergaminos esparcidos frente a él y sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Eh… ¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó, ganándose la atención de ambos.

—No, para nada —dijo Hermione—. Malfoy aquí presente estaba complaciendo a su niño interior, como siempre.

—Y Granger aquí presente está delirando, como siempre —replicó Draco.

—Uh… —dijo Stephen, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

Draco le indicó el sillón con el brazo.

—Solo será un minuto.

Aliviado de estar fuera de la línea de fuego, Stephen fue al sillón, se sentó y se puso a organizar sus pergaminos un poco. No tenía ni idea de por qué había sido tan importante para Draco Malfoy que él hiciera esto, pero Malfoy había estado dispuesto a pagar y Stephen siempre andaba corto de dinero.

—Vale, Malfoy —dijo Hermione a través de sus dientes apretados—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Lo primero es lo primero —replicó, cogiéndole la pluma y tachando algo—. Esto se va.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Draco y jadeó de indignación.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes tachar eso!

—Puedo y lo haré —respondió irritado—. O podemos saltarnos todo el contrato.

—¿Entonces _sí_ que planeas intentar que me expulsen interfiriendo con mis deberes? —preguntó.

Draco se frotó un punto entre los ojos con cansancio.

—No, Granger, eso es jodidamente improbable que te pase a ti. Probablemente podrías hacer los TIMOS mañana si tuvieras que hacerlos. Pero si no estuviera permitido interrumpir tu tiempo de hacer _deberes_, no me divertiría si ganara, pues entonces solo te podría dar órdenes cinco minutos a la semana. —Hermione abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Draco la interrumpió—. ¡Esa condición se va y punto y final! —soltó.

Hermione resopló.

—De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Pero no veo por qué tú eres el que dicta todos los términos!

Draco la miró con fijeza.

—¡No he dictado una mierda! —soltó—. ¡Estos son todos _tus_ términos! Te juro que a veces no sé de _dónde_ sacas tu lógica.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Añadí algunos para ti! —se defendió—. Mira: «no se permiten preguntas personales».

Draco lo tachó y ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —farfulló Hermione—. ¡Eres tú el que ha convertido en un problema un par de preguntas! ¡Pensaba que te _gustaría_ ese término!

—Estoy emocionado, Granger —contestó él, sin sonar para nada particularmente emocionado—. Pero en realidad no tengo nada más que ocultar. Que sepas que puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, si gano, vale la pena.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y entonces miró con fijeza mientras Draco tachaba más cosas de su perfecta lista.

—¿Hay algo que _quieras_ dejar? —dijo, mordaz.

—En realidad no —respondió—. Pero dejaré que _tú_ te quedes con algunos términos.

—Es para protegerte a ti también, ¿sabes? —señaló Hermione.

—Lo que nos lleva a… «No ordenar actos sexuales de ningún tipo» —leyó lo último con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Me _encantaría_ saber a quién protege eso en realidad.

—A mí —respondió ella simplemente.

Draco resopló.

—Como decía: más quisieras.

Hermione frunció la nariz.

—No, la _verdad_ es que no. ¡Como si no me fueras a pedir que me morreara con el pobre Neville o algo igual de malvado si tuvieras la oportunidad!

Draco pareció ligeramente intrigado.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo—. Pero qué maldita buena idea. Muy turbio. _Debería_ haberlo pensado.

—Se queda —siseó Hermione—. Ese término se queda.

Draco suspiró con tristeza, pero asintió.

—Supongo que veo por qué no querrías que hiciera eso. Además, no puedo arriesgarme a que te aproveches de mí. —Hermione cerró los ojos y despacio contó hasta diez mientras cerraba los puños. Estaba _deseando_ derribarlo de un golpe—. No sirve de nada llorar tu pérdida —añadió cuando ella no dijo nada—. La decisión está hecha y el término se queda. Tú lo querías, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione lo miró con odio en silencio y él le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia y volvió a la tarea de arruinarle el trabajo.

—Vale entonces —dijo finalmente después de un rato—. Puedes quedarte con estos.

Hermione cogió el documento y lo leyó.

_El perdedor de esta apuesta estará bajo la obligación de obedecer al ganador durante 30 (treinta) días de todas las maneras sin incluir lo siguiente:_

_Las acciones pensadas para conseguir expulsar al portador del brazalete o a cualquier otra persona no están permitidas. Esto incluye, entre otros, bromas crueles y obvias, interferir con los deberes e incitar a otros a hacerlo. _En este, se habían tachado «bromas crueles y obvias» e «interferir con los deberes».

_Hacer preguntas personales usando el anillo como medio para conseguir respuestas. _Este término había sido tachado completamente, al igual que _No interferir con la rutina diaria o causar cambios demasiado obvios en el comportamiento del portador del brazalete_ y _No interferir con las relaciones personales._

_Violencia hacia sí mismo u otros. Cualquier tipo de acto violento, físicamente molesto o hiriente, ya sea ordenado directa o indirectamente por el portador del anillo, será considerado una ruptura del contrato y la apuesta terminará de inmediato. _Se había dejado este término prácticamente entero, pero se había tachado «molesto».

Draco también le había permitido quedarse con _No ordenar actos sexuales de cualquier tipo hacia uno mismo u otros. Esto incluye besar y tocamientos inapropiados. Las situaciones que supongan desnudez también serán consideradas actos sexuales y una ruptura del contrato, lo que terminará con la apuesta de inmediato. _

_Este contrato será puesto bajo una maldición que elija el perdedor. _

_Firmado:_

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró Hermione—. Creo que te dejaste una línea…

—¿Quieres tu contrato o no? —le preguntó con un suspiro cansado—. Decídete. Estoy seguro de que Cornfoot no tiene toda la noche.

Hermione era sensata y no iba a tirar a la basura lo poco que había conseguido, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera contenta con ello. Así que solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se sentó, copió las condiciones que quedaban en un nuevo trozo de pergamino y le pasó la pluma a Draco.

—¡Firma!

Draco emitió un sonido de fastidio, pero otra vez hizo lo que ella le pidió. Hermione se preguntó brevemente si estaría entrenado para obedecer cierto tono de voz como un perro y tuvo que sonreír ante la idea. Draco la miró ceñudo mientras ella firmaba también el documento.

Draco se levantó y caminó a donde estaba Cornfoot. Le murmuró algo al Ravenclaw que Hermione no pudo oír. El chico asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione con sus rollos de pergamino. El mismo Draco se fue hasta la mesita que había entre los dos sillones y cogió la caja que Hermione solo había visto antes una vez.

De verdad iban a hacer esto. De verdad iban a hacer la apuesta. Hermione ojeó la caja con aprensión cuando Draco la trajo y él sonrió fríamente por la expresión de Hermione.

—Estás nerviosa, ¿eh? —le preguntó con voz melosa—. Siéntete libre de rendirte en cualquier momento. Puede que no me pase tanto contigo entonces.

Ella aspiró por la nariz.

—Que te den, Malfoy, y siéntate para poder empezar.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a ella, cruzando los brazos.

—Um… bueno —dijo Stephen, aclarándose la garganta—. Las reglas son las siguientes. Le haré una pregunta a uno de vosotros y si la respuesta es correcta, el otro tendrá que responder la siguiente pregunta. Si uno de los dos falla, el otro tendrá la oportunidad de responder y, si la respuesta es correcta, habrá ganado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Empieza ya —soltó Draco—. A algunos nos gustaría dormir esta noche.

—Sí, date prisa —añadió Hermione—. Malfoy necesita _mucho_ su sueño reparador.

—A ti te haría falta también, Granger —replicó él.

Stephen se aclaró la garganta.

—Sería más rápido _sin_ interrupciones —los regañó.

Los dos lo miraron con odio y él se encogió un poco. La siguiente vez tenía que recordar que no necesitaba _tanto_ los galeones de Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera empezar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió para revelar al Premio Anual. Draco se hundió un poco en la silla y gimió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nott con calma.

—¿Estamos pasando el rato? —aventuró Draco sin muchas esperanzas de tener éxito.

—Sí —respondió Nott—. Me he dado cuenta de tu recién descubierto… placer… de estar en compañía de la Premio Anual.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Era impresionante cómo parecía capaz de controlarse.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Nott.

Ella suspiró.

—Solo estamos teniendo una competición —dijo—. Para saber quién es mejor en historia del mundo mágico. Nada interesante.

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué Cornfoot está aquí —dijo Nott—. Aunque no explica por qué lo estáis haciendo en mitad de la noche. Y un viernes, nada menos.

Draco le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—¿No tienes otro sitio al que ir, Theo?

—No —respondió, tomando asiento—. Continuad.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero le hizo gestos a Cornfood para que siguiera.

—Eh… Sí… Granger —dijo Stephen—. ¿Cuándo se fundó San Mungo?

—1603 —respondió Hermione, con cara de estar aburrida por la pregunta.

—¿Quién inventó los polvos flu? —continuó Stephen.

Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella por una vez.

—Ignatia Wildsmith —respondió—. Acelera un poco, Cornfoot.

—¿Quién fue el primer mago que fue desangrado por un erumpent africano?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Wilfred Elphick.

—Malfoy, ¿cuándo?

—1199. —Sonrió con suficiencia mientras Hermione lo miraba ceñuda por saberse una respuesta tan fácil. La chica de verdad había pensado que esto sería fácil, ¿no? Draco ignoraba deliberadamente a Nott con la esperanza de que se iría.

Las preguntas de Cornfoot se volvieron más específicas, pero aún no habían señales de dudas en ninguno de los participantes. Se preguntaron y respondieron muchas preguntas sin que ninguno de ellos necesitara mucho tiempo para pensar. Cornfoot se saltó unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Quién inventó el Encantamiento Animador?

—Felix Summerbee.

—¿Quién descubrió _originalmente_ el uso de las branquialgas?

—Elladora Ketteridge…

Stephen suspiró y se saltó algunas secciones más.

—¿Cuándo subió Gorgott al poder? —preguntó a Draco.

Draco pestañeó. ¿Gorgott? Ese era un nombre de duende. Su familia nunca había tenido mucho que ver con los duendes y la Revolución de los Duendes. Notó que Hermione se había enderezado. Una lenta sonrisa se esparcía por su cara mientras Draco dudaba. _Joder. _

—Eh… —dijo, intentando poner los pensamientos en orden. _¡Piensa, Draco!_—. ¿1667? —respondió. Parecía capaz de recordar que fue alrededor de esos años.

—Incorrecto —dijo Stephen.

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo y palideció. Definitivamente esto no era parte de sus planes. Se suponía que él no tenía que ser _su_ esclavo. Merlín, ¿quién sabe qué le haría una asquerosa bienhechora como ella? ¿Qué le haría revelar? Empezó a sudar y se sintió peligrosamente a punto de hiperventilar.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Stephen.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba, intentando calcular los números. Draco contuvo el aliento, rezando por un milagro.

—¿1659?

Stephen parecía un poco perplejo, pero también divertido.

—También es incorrecto —dijo—. Es 1669.

Draco soltó el aire y cerró los ojos mientras se hundía un poco. Granger había metido la pata. Creía que nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado.

—Bueno, al menos yo estuve más cerca —dijo Hermione, sonrojándose por haberse equivocado.

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tú estuviste más cerca? ¡Yo me equivoqué por _dos_ años y tú por _diez_!

Ella lo desdeñó con la mano.

—Mi respuesta sonaba más parecida.

¡Granger no tenía sentido! No era una novedad, la verdad…

Las preguntas siguieron.

Y siguieron.

Y siguieron.

Stephen estaba casi asustado de que se le acabaran las preguntas, pero por lo irritados que parecían los participantes, temía que quizás ese fuera el menor de sus problemas. Estaba en medio de una guerra. Desearía haber dicho que no cuando Malfoy se acercó a él.

—¿Cuándo profetizó Morrigan el Sabio el nacimiento de Oswald Beamish?

Era el turno de Hermione. Oswald Beamish. También tenía algo que ver con los derechos de los duendes, ¿no? Y nació en el siglo XIX, así que probablemente lo profetizó en algún momento después de que se frustrara la Revolución de los Duendes. Sí, creía haber leído sobre ello. Decía…

—1760 —dijo Hermione.

Una expresión de felicidad perpleja se esparció lentamente por la cara de Malfoy y Hermione miró a Cornfoot.

—Incorrecto —dijo—. ¿Malfoy?

—1750 —dijo sin dudar.

—Correcto.

Y, así como así… Hermione había perdido.

—N-No puede ser —murmuró ella.

—Beamish nació en 1850 y se profetizó cien años antes, el mismo año en el que terminó la Revolución —dijo Stephen—. _Es_ correcto.

Hermione miró a Nott para confirmarlo y este asintió. Era verdad. Había perdido. Contra _Malfoy_. Sentía que iba a ponerse enferma y tragaba de manera convulsiva.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo en voz baja:

—Te lo dije. Deberías haber cogido la tercera edición.

Draco volvió a recostarse para observar la incredulidad y el pánico de la chica. Draco debería volver a los dormitorios pronto, pues había estado despierto mucho más tiempo del que quisiera, pero, a pesar de su falta de sueño, realmente había ganado a Hermione Granger en un juego de conocimientos. ¿No era eso algo? Por supuesto, siempre supo que ganaría… Ignoró el sentimiento de inmenso alivio que contradecía su confianza.

—El show se ha terminado —dijo, dirigiéndose a Theo, que fruncía un poco el ceño—. He ganado. —No quería que Theo se quedara para ver lo que venía a continuación.

—Ciertamente, me he dado cuenta —respondió Theo—. Y, enhorabuena, pero ¿_qué_ has ganado?

—¿Un montón de galeones? —dijo Draco—. ¿La gloria eterna? —Se rindió en el intento de deshacerse de Theo. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte y, conociéndolo, descubriría lo que pasaba muy pronto igualmente. Draco suspiró al pensar en perder su puesto, pero esperaba que Theo no lo llevará a más que eso.

Draco asintió, se levantó y se llevó a Cornfoot a un lado. El dinero cambió de manos antes de que Cornfoot se marchara. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Lo _sobornaste_? —le preguntó, incrédula, cuando Draco volvió a la mesa—. Si crees que voy a…

—No lo soborné —la interrumpió enfadado—. Le pagué por su tiempo y su trabajo. Si te hace sentir mejor, ahora me debes diez galeones.

—¿Le pagaste diez galeones?

—No, le pagué veinte. —Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. ¿Se pensaba que cualquiera se tomaría tantas molestias por un par de extraños solo porque lo pidiera «por favor»?

—¡Veinte galeones! Pero eso es… eso es… —farfulló.

—Es suficiente para mantenerlo callado, eso es lo que es. ¡Ahora deja de hablar y ponte esa maldita cosa!

Ella se quedó quieta y miró fijamente la caja. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Hacer que se lo pusiera sería un comienzo genial.

—Primero, yo… Tenemos que firmar de nuevo para que la magia haga efecto —murmuró, poniendo la maldición en el pergamino y añadiendo su nombre directamente debajo de donde lo había puesto la primera vez.

¿Le temblaba la mano? Draco creía que nunca la había visto tan asustada de él. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Sí, Nott aún sigue ahí y sí, no le está gustando ni un pelo… "¿****_Quieres_**** llevar el brazalete, Granger? ¿****_Quieres_**** que abuse de ti y te humille? Porque te lo garantizo: lo hará."**

**N/T: ¡Por fin tenemos ganador y es Draco como muchas pensabais! ¿Qué hará Nott? ¿Qué hará Draco? Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior a muchas os ha encantado cómo hablaban los tres. ¡A mí también! xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo también creo que Hermione no parece muy interesada en Ron. Pobre. Pues no sé si traduciré algún otro, la verdad xD Ya cuando termine este, lo pensaré. De hecho, no creía que fuera a traducir más fics hasta dentro de un tiempo cuando terminé los otros dos, pero luego lo pensé mejor :****)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La pobre Hermione se quedó con casi nada del contrato. Ya ves, Draco ganó como tú pensabas :)**

**Xilvie: ¿Cornfoot es un personaje de verdad? Yo tampoco lo sabía xD**

**ValeenG: ¿Ganó quien tú pensabas? :)**

**Miri: A mí Theo me gusta también, aunque a veces es muy misterioso haha Sí, pobre Ron… u.u **

**Maldiciones: Pues mucho no has tenido que esperar por este capítulo, ¿verdad? :) Sí, sí, es como una mini versión de Dumbledore xD Yo quiero que empiecen ya los enredos románticos :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Draco añadió su nombre junto al de Hermione en el contrato y se volvió a alejar para observar cómo ella se movía nerviosa y miraba fijamente la caja.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se abre? —preguntó fríamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron bruscamente, mirándolo con todo su odio. Draco solo elevó una ceja, divertido.

Por fin, Hermione cogió la caja, la abrió y se quedó mirando el interior.

Draco suspiró con impaciencia.

—Muévete, Granger. No tengo toda la noche.

Hermione lo miró desdeñosamente, pero al final cogió el brazalete, se lo puso y le dio la caja a Draco bruscamente para que pudiera coger él mismo el anilló. Draco lo hizo, muy despacio, disfrutando de la expresión de miedo y odio de Hermione. Hermione sabía que él no se le pondría las cosas fáciles. Sabía que posiblemente sería el peor mes de su vida. Sabía de lo que él era capaz. Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia mientras se ponía el anillo, sintiendo el pequeño cosquilleo de la magia y el conocimiento embriagante de que él tenía el control total. Podía hacerle prácticamente cualquier cosa a Hermione.

—No puedo permitirlo —dijo Nott con calma. La cabeza de Draco giró para mirar al otro Slytherin, que estaba de pie con el contrato en la mano. Por la expresión de su cara, lo había leído y lo había supuesto todo a partir de ahí.

—No es cosa tuya permitirlo o no —soltó Draco—. Está hecho. Ella misma aceptó.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si haces esto, ya no puedo consentir que seas Vice Premio Anual? —preguntó Theo.

Draco asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿No cambia nada? —preguntó Nott.

Draco negó despacio con la cabeza. No. Algunas cosas simplemente valían más la pena.

Nott suspiró.

—No me dejas otra opción. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore. Te arriesgas a una expulsión.

Draco tensó los labios y se puso un poco pálido.

—Esperaba que no llegara hasta ese punto.

—¿Pero aún así no cambia nada? —preguntó Nott, sonando como si ya supiese la respuesta.

—No —confirmó Draco.

—Sé razonable, Draco. Si te expulsan, seguirás sin poder usar el brazalete.

—¿Que no podré? —preguntó Draco con los ojos brillando peligrosamente—. No conoces esta magia, Theo. No sabes lo que puede hacer.

—¿Así que estás dispuesto a tirar tu educación a la basura para vengarte de una chica que te ha molestado? ¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es? —Nott lanzó el pergamino y miró con odio a Draco, que estaba asombrado por la intensidad de los ojos del chico. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en Nott.

—Yo acepté —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Los ojos de Draco se movieron hacia ella. Hermione estaba pálida y miraba fijamente el brazalete que tenía alrededor de la muñeca. Draco sabía que estaba aterrorizada de lo que estuviera planeando hacerle—. Yo acepté —repitió—. Y si lo delatas, tendrás que delatarme a mí también y, bueno… Nos expulsarán a los dos. —Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Nott pestañeó.

—No seas tonta, Granger. Este sería tu primer error de juicio. Dumbledore será indulgente contigo.

Hermione elevó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Nott.

—No es mi primer error, no. Usé el brazalete con Draco hace unos días _contra_ su voluntad. Estoy segura de que él se lo dirá a Dumbledore si lo van a expulsar por esto.

Draco estaba boquiabierto, sorprendido por su sinceridad. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si le llevaba la corriente a Nott tenía una buena oportunidad de que le expulsaran a él y que no hubieran repercusiones para ella? De alguna manera, Draco sabía que Hermione se daba cuenta y eso lo asombraba más. Ni siquiera podía recomponerse lo suficiente para sonreír con superioridad o regodearse ante Nott. Draco solo miraba a su dispuesta esclava nacida de muggles.

Nott parecía muy enfadado, lo que era realmente increíble.

—¿_Quieres_ llevar el brazalete, Granger? —preguntó—. ¿_Quieres_ que abuse de ti y te humille? Porque te lo garantizo: lo hará.

Hermione aspiró por la nariz y tragó, visiblemente luchado contra las lágrimas.

—No, no quiero —respondió por fin con la voz temblorosa—. Y desearía no haber venido aquí esta noche, pero vine y pensaba que ganaría. Fue un concurso justo. Tengo pagar el precio.

Draco cerró la boca despacio y frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo sentirse con que ella _defendiera_ la apuesta. Bueno, si pensaba que se lo iba a poner más fácil por esa razón, ¡le iba a salir el tiro por la culata!

Nott hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Dumbledore no te expulsará cuando se lo diga. Lo que hayas hecho no puede ser tan malo. Si lo ha sido, estoy seguro de que Draco me lo habría contado… durante horas.

Draco frunció el ceño por la clara intención del Slytherin de salvar a Granger. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Quizás no —concedió Hermione—. Pero perderé mi puesto de Premio Anual y la humillación probablemente me haga marcharme de Hogwarts de todas formas.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo harías. Te importa demasiado tu futuro.

—Me importa más mi integridad.

—¿_Por qué_ estás insistiendo tanto, maldita sea? —gritó Nott bastante alto. Draco nunca le había oído levantar la voz ni una vez durante los seis años que lo había conocido.

Hermione se levantó y plantó el puño en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Nott.

—Porque tengo _honor_ —siseó—-. ¡Sé que es un concepto ajeno a los tuyos, y estoy segura de que Malfoy haría mucho tiempo que se habría quitado el brazalete llegados a este punto, pero yo acepté y firmé el contrato _dos veces_ y me voy a quedar con esta cosa incluso si me mata!

Nott lanzó el pergamino.

—Pues allá tú —gruñó—. Solo no vengas a mí arrastrándote para que te ayude cuando él encuentre una manera de burlar cada uno de estos términos. —Se fue a su mesa, ignorándolos a los dos.

¿Granger había apaciguado a Theo? _¡Bien hecho, Granger!_ Eso tenía que ser una primera vez.

—Y también él se queda en el puesto de Vice Premio Anual —añadió Hermione, dirigiéndose a la espalda de Nott.

Nott se dio la vuelta.

—¿_Qué_?

—No puedes quitarle su puesto sin una explicación. _No_ quiero tener que explicarle las cosas a Dumbledore.

—Diré que vosotros no os lleváis bien.

—Yo lo negaré —dijo Hermione sin pestañear—. ¿Y cómo vas a probar que no hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien? Creo que voy a pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Malfoy durante los próximos treinta días sin peleas, de hecho. Estarás orgulloso de nosotros, estoy segura.

Nott hizo una mueca desdeñosa y miró a Draco.

—Vete —escupió antes de volver a sus pergaminos.

Draco sabía que era el único al que estaba echando. Parecía que a Theo de verdad le _gustaba_ Granger y conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para estar furioso por lo que le iba a hacer y le haría a la chica. Theo había, para ser breves, elegido su bando.

Draco se acercó un paso más a Hermione, quien parecía haberse olvidado de él y miraba pensativamente a Theo.

—Bien hecho —le respiró en la oreja, casi haciéndola saltar—. Puede que ahora te lo ponga un poco más fácil.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No me hagas ningún favor, Malfoy.

Él sonrió con superioridad.

—Cuidado, Granger, o puede que piense que te gusta duro—dijo con la voz demasiado baja como para que lo oyera Nott. Entonces bostezó y alzó la voz para decir—: Será mejor que me vaya a la cama entonces. Buenas noches, Theo.

Theo no respondió. Granger, por otra parte, miró la hora y jadeó.

—Oh, no, seguramente Ron me está esperando —murmuró, recogiendo todos los pergaminos y plumas.

¿Weasley estaba esperando por ella? ¿A esta hora? _No interferir con las relaciones personales_, había ella intentado que Draco firmara. Él sonrió. Esto era demasiado delicioso.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a llevar el brazalete, Granger. No creo que debas volver a la Torre de Gryffindor esta noche.

Ella lo miró sin expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Me da igual a dónde vayas o dónde duermas… pero no será en la Torre de Gryffindor. Buenas noches. —Se giró y, silbando alegremente, salió de la habitación.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para decir «te lo dije»? —preguntó Nott con la voz seca y sin girarse.

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

—Está en su derecho. Y podría haberme ordenado algo peor.

Hermione miró el sillón. Tendría que servir. Ron se enfadaría con ella, pero simplemente podía decirle que se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba. No sería la primera vez.

—Puedes usar mi cama —dijo Nott.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la voz ronca.

Nott sonrió con suficiencia y giró un poco la cabeza.

—Los Premios Anuales tenemos habitaciones propias, ¿recuerdas? Y no planeo volver esta noche, así que, si quieres una cama, puedes usar la mía.

¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo su cama después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Pero… ¡No puedo pasar una noche entera en los dormitorios masculinos de Slytherin! —Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Y ten cuidado de lo que dices cuando Draco esté cerca. Si te oye decir algo así, te _ordenará_ que duermas allí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—El contrato dice…

—No hay nada sexual en dormir, Granger —interrumpió Nott—. Y puede que no le importe si tienes que pasar las noches en el suelo del baño. Solo ten cuidado.

—También dice no hacer nada que pueda conseguir que me expulsen —señaló ella.

—Unas cuantas indiscreciones difícilmente conseguirán que te expulsen —dijo Nott—. Además, con el Premio Anual y el Vice Premio Anual viviendo en esas habitaciones, sería fácil salir con una explicación plausible que todo el mundo creyera. Yo solo necesito esta lámpara de aquí. No te molestará mucho si tienes la intención de dormir en el sofá.

Hermione sabía que la estaba despachando y, con un suspiro, fue al sillón en busca de un poco de descanso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco estaba holgazaneando en la sala común de Slytherin con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en la cara. Theo entró a través de la pared, bostezó y entonces miró ceñudo al otro chico. Draco solo lo retó en silencio a darle un sermón otra vez.<p>

—¿No podrías haber pensado en algo mejor? —preguntó Theo, sentado frente a Draco, con toda emoción esfumada de su cara.

Draco estuvo confundido un segundo.

—¿Algo mejor que qué?

—¿Hacerla dormir en el sillón del despacho? ¿No crees que eso es mezquino?

La sonrisa de Draco volvió.

—No le dije dónde dormir. Me sorprende que no le hayas ofrecido _tu_ cama.

—Lo hice —dijo Nott sin cambiar de expresión—. No aceptó.

Draco lo miró dos veces.

—¿Que hiciste _qué_?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido al otro Slytherin. Tendría que asegurarse de que Nott no pudiera interferir en el futuro. Una sonrisa malvada se esparció por su cara. Quizás era bueno que ya supiera cómo ser cuidadoso.

—Puede que haya sido mezquino —concedió—, pero hoy tiene la espalda dolorida, un calambre en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza por pelearse con Weasley durante toda la mañana. Creo que es todo un logro, ¿no crees?

Theo lo miró extrañado.

—¿Ya la viste?

—No. Me salté el desayuno y, aunque puedo usar el anillo para hacerla venir, no estoy seguro de si entenderá la llamada. Es lista y todo eso, pero no le dije que podía llamarla.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Theo.

Draco lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Cómo sé el qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que se siente incómoda y que ha estado peleando con Weasley?

—Oh. —Draco movió la mano—. Simple deducción. Pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que tengo razón.

—No, gracias —dijo Theo con sequedad—. No aceptaré ninguna de tus apuestas.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenía la espalda dolorida, un calambre en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza por pelearse con Ron durante la última hora. Y estaba agotada. El sillón del despacho de los Premios Anuales no era tan cómodo y, tan pronto como almorzara, tenía toda la intención de ir a su habitación para echarse una siesta.<p>

—Hablemos, Granger.

Mierda. Aún no había llegado al Gran Comedor. Con retraso, se dio cuenta de que no había puesto nada en el contrato sobre no dejarla morir de hambre. Por otro lado, ¿cómo se iba él a divertir con una esclava muerta? Draco se rió en voz baja y Hermione tuvo la impresión de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Bueno, era _normal_ que ella pensara en estas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó.

—Te voy a dar un cursillo rápido de lo que hace el brazalete y de cómo obedecerme y, si eres buena… —se acercó más— puede que te deje ir a comer después.

Hermione quería replicar, pero en ese momento le rugió el estómago, de manera que reveló que no había desayunado. Hermione tensó los labios hasta que formaron una línea fina y lo miró con odio.

Draco sonrió.

—Nos llevaremos bien —dijo—. Es muy simple, la verdad. Si te doy una orden directa, te sentirás obligada a obedecer. Si mis intensiones son claras, sentirás un impulso que te guiará para que hagas lo que quiero. Siéntete libre de seguir ese impulso. Si te quiero en mi presencia, sabrás cuándo y dónde, y sentirás un impulso que crecerá entre más tiempo lo ignores. No lo ignores a menos que tengas una excusa que incluya a alguien desangrándose y que tú seas la única que puede salvarlo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, mirándolo ceñuda.

—¿Algo más?

Draco sonrió con superioridad, dejándole claro que había cosas que aún no sabía.

—No, ahora mismo no.

—¿Ibas a compartir estas características extra conmigo si hubiera ganado?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Quién habría sabido que un estúpido brazalete podría ser tan malvado? —gruñó Hermione. Draco la miró con fijeza—. ¿Qué?

—Lo siento —dijo de manera hipócrita—. A veces me olvido de lo _común_ que eres. —Ella le frunció el ceño, pero no comentó—. Esto —dijo Draco como si hablara con un niño— es un brazalete de platino. Esas cosas se llaman diamantes. Incluso sin la magia, vale unos buenos quinientos galeones, posiblemente un poco más, ya que es bastante antiguo.

Hermione miró fijamente el brazalete.

—¡Estás bromeando! —exclamó—. Es solo un estúpido brazalete. ¡No puede valer tanto!

—No, no vale quinientos galeones —concordó él—. Con la magia y como un set con el anillo, probablemente se acerque más a los cinco mil galeones. Podría haber sido más, pero la magia es un poco arcaica para el gusto de la mayoría de la gente. Además, es muy ilegal. Así que, ya ves… Vale más que muchas tú y estoy bastante contento de que no haya manera de que lo pierdas sin perder la mano antes.

Draco la dejó mirando con fijeza el brazalete que le rodeaba la muñeca. Hasta lo que ella sabía, bien podría haber sido de níquel pulido y bisutería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: Blaise tiene algunas teorías interesantes sobre lo que Draco y Theo han estado haciendo. "****Sólo me preguntaba qué estabais haciendo los dos fuera, solos, que te tiene a ti de tan asqueroso buen humor y a Theo durmiendo ahora. Si no me equivoco mucho…"**

**N/T: Concuerdo con Blaise. Eso ha sido mezquino xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, por ahora Draco no ha hecho muchas maldades. A ver qué pasa… Theo, el pobre. Hermione lo convenció para que se mantuviera callado jajaja. Bueno, lo cierto es que escribí uno hace mucho tiempo y por ahí está, pero es malísimo, así que no lo leas, que me da vergüenza xD Tengo también uno a medias en inglés, que a ver si lo sigo algún día, y uno que estoy escribiendo, pero soy muy lenta porque esta vez quiero tenerlo todo bien pensado xD**

**ValeenG: ¡Sí! A ver qué pasará ahora… **

**Xilvie: jaja gracias por aclarar lo del nombre :) Vamos a ver qué tendrá planeado Draco… ¿Puede que el enfoque que le dé sea un poco diferente al que piensas? No sé xD Ya me dirás cómo lo ves. Y cierto, no había pensado en un Obliviate… Y por lo que se ve, nuestros protagonistas tampoco xD ¿Puede que no se puedan hacer en la escuela o algo?**

**Maldiciones: Sí, sí, los enredos románticos de verdad llegarán a su debido tiempo, así que paciencia :) ¿Cuáles son tus sospechas? **

**Enananaranja: ¡Me alegra! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: es que Hermione prácticamente lo tenía todo controlado hasta el punto de no ser divertido para quien ganara jaja, pero a Draco tampoco le interesaba no poder interrumpirla, el muy malvado :P Ya veremos en nada de qué maneras piensa humillarla que, como tú dices, no tiene por qué ser públicamente, al menos no siempre. Besos.**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste. A mí también me encantan ellos dos y Blaise :) Con la longitud yo no puedo hacer nada, ya lo sabes. La autora hizo los capítulos así, para que no se pasara de 2800 palabras, si no recuerdo mal. Un beso :)**

**Amtorop: Qué bien que te gusta. De nada. Sí, Hermione debería habérselo pensado mejor, pero… xD**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Hermione se sentía muy agradecida por el almuerzo y eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué coño se sentía agradecida de que el cabrón le permitiera comer? Draco ni siquiera había hecho nada en realidad —excepto desterrarla de su habitación durante la noche— ¿y ya estaba teniendo tendencias serviles? Era el primer día y ya odiaba esto. Lo odiaba de verdad. Irritada, pellizcó el pan hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quedaba más que una montaña de migas en el plato. Hermione miró la montaña fijamente. Genial. ¡Ahora también estaba desperdiciando la comida! Tiró el trozo de corteza que aún sostenía, lista para estrangular a alguien.

Algo en la mesa de Slytherin atrajo su mirada y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Malfoy casi temblando de risa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué bien que _alguien_ se estaba divirtiendo! Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a Zabini, que estaba sentado al lado de Draco, pues creía que sería la fuente de la diversión, pero Zabini solo tenía una expresión de perplejidad. Hermione miró la mesa de Slytherin y vio que nadie más estaba interactuando con Malfoy… Nott ni siquiera estaba allí y Pansy Parkinson estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, hablando con Daphne Greengrass y ajena a la felicidad de su novio. Hermione volvió a mirar a Malfoy para encontrarlo devolviéndole una sonrisa de superioridad.

_¡Se está riendo de mí, el imbécil ese!_

Los labios de Hermione se retorcieron en una mueca desdeñosa, lo que solo pareció divertirlo más. Decidió que estaba bastante llena, se levantó y dejó el comedor para buscar la cama. Podía hacer la siesta durante horas antes de que Harry, Ron y Ginny hubieran terminado con la práctica de quidditch. Eso… a menos que Draco decidiera que no podía hacer la siesta. Hermione odiaba mucho esto.

* * *

><p>—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Blaise a Draco mientras Draco observaba cómo Hermione se marchaba por el rabillo del ojo. Era tan predecible a veces.<p>

—De nada —respondió Draco automáticamente.

Los ojos de Blaise se entrecerraron.

—¿Sabes? Llegaste bastante tarde anoche —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco, neutral.

—Pero yo vi a Pansy irse a la cama —continuó Blaise. Draco elevó una ceja—. Nott también estuvo fuera anoche…

—¿Qué pasa, Blaise? —lo molestó Draco—. ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Tampoco estaba Tracey?

Blaise sonrió burlonamente.

—Solo me preguntaba qué estabais haciendo los dos fuera, solos, que te tiene a ti de tan asqueroso buen humor y a Theo durmiendo ahora. Si no me equivoco mucho…

Draco dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Zabini? —gruñó.

Blaise fingió sinceridad.

—Oye, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo…

Draco resopló.

—Deja de ser un mal pensado. Dios. —Alejó el plato de un empujón al perder rápido el apetito. A veces la imaginación de Blaise era un poco demasiado vívida.

—Desde luego explicaría tu falta de interés en Pansy —reflexionó Blaise—. Y te estás esforzando tanto por complacer a Theo…

—¡Oh, ja, ja! —Draco refunfuñó.

—¿Quieres darme otra teoría entonces? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con Theo por esto.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Se lo dijiste a _Theo_ y a mí no? —balbuceó—. Bueno, supongo que eso dice mucho, ¿no?

—No se lo _dije_ —se defendió Draco—. Él lo descubrió de casualidad y luego me echó la bronca.

Blaise no respondió y solo se bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo y se levantó.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó Draco.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Draco —dijo Blaise sin mirarlo y se alejó.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Draco. Agarró una manzana del bol de frutas y se apresuró tras Blaise. Tendría que contárselo. No quería perder más amigos por culpa de Granger.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione se levantó más tarde aquella tarde, tenía la molesta sensación de que algo iba mal. ¿Malfoy la había dejado en paz durante todo el primer día de esclavitud? No muy probable. Desde luego no era su estilo permitirle descansar o darle un respiro. Hermione miró con intensidad el brazalete, intentando averiguar si se le había pasado de alguna manera la llamada mientras dormía, pero no sentía nada en absoluto. Por supuesto, puede que Malfoy estuviera ocupado planeando algo realmente perverso y, por tanto, no tenía tiempo para cosas mezquinas. Pero estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Siempre tenía tiempo para cosas mezquinas. Podría estar intentando ponerla nerviosa, en cuyo caso estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Hermione se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que probablemente le daría una buena cantidad de problemas durante el mes, así que no servía de nada preocuparse. Solo que… la molesta sensación de que Malfoy estaba planeando algo no desaparecía.<p>

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la sala común. Hermione miró el reloj: eran las cuatro en punto. No podían estar _todavía_ practicando quidditch, ¿no? Debían de estar muriéndose de hambre ahora mismo. Hermione suspiró. Bueno, no estaban aquí y Malfoy no la estaba acosando por el momento, así que mejor sería que se fuera a la biblioteca a estudiar todo lo que pudiera antes de que Draco quisiera interferir con sus estudios. Quizás podría pillar a sus amigos más tarde. Si tenía suerte.

* * *

><p>Draco y Blaise estaban sentados en sus sitios de siempre en la sala común y Draco estaba observando a Blaise con una paciencia que mermaba rápidamente.<p>

—Entonces, espera —dijo Blaise por la que debía ser la centésima vez—. Tú y Granger hicieron una estúpida apuesta y te _dejó_…

—Que le pusiera el brazalete, sí —terminó Draco la frase. No era tan difícil de entender, ¿verdad?

—¿El brazalete que vi? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que _sí_ es bonito —murmuró Blaise.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces, después de tres horas explicándotelo, deduces que me dejó esclavizarla porque el brazalete es _bonito_? Maldita sea, Blaise…

—Sí, bueno, ¡perdóname si encuentro cualquier otra explicación completamente inútil! —resopló Blaise—. ¿_Granger_ te dejó tener el control total sobre ella durante un mes? ¡Es casi como un suicidio! ¡Es demasiado inteligente para eso!

—Primero que nada —suspiró Draco—, ¿_esa_ explicación no es inútil? ¡Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo valioso que es, por el amor de Merlín! Y, segundo, te conté lo del contrato que me hizo firmar. Prácticamente no puedo matarla.

—Puedes matar su buen nombre, su integridad, sus amistades, hacerle perder el puesto de Premio Anual…

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró Draco sin preocuparse por ocultar el brillo malvado de sus ojos.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que digo! —exclamó Blaise—. Apuesto a que estás deseado hacer todo eso y ella lo _sabe_. ¡Para cuando termines con ella, probablemente se arrepentirá de no haberte permitido matarla!

Draco levantó una ceja ante eso.

—_Así_ es como va mi fantasía, sí, pero tengo que tener cuidado o Theo me matará. Además, Granger es demasiado inteligente. Necesito ser muy específico con mis órdenes para que tengan efecto.

—Hablando de eso… ¿por qué no la estás molestando ahora mismo? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo estoy haciendo…

* * *

><p>Concentrarse era completamente imposible para Hermione. Se ponía a mirar el brazalete, preguntándose si estaba roto o algo. No quería que Draco la acosara, de verdad que no, pero sabía que a él le encantaría hacerlo. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía? Estaba nerviosa sobre todo por si se había perdido una llamada y él la iba a castigar. Solo podía imaginar el tipo de castigo que Draco Malfoy le daría a una <em>sangre sucia<em> sobre la que tenía el control total. Era verdad que no podía ser violento, pero podra hacer que se quedara de pie toda la noche si lo deseaba y hacer que se enfermara de gravedad… ¡Debería haber hecho un contrato más específico! ¡Hermione tenía que recordarlo la próxima vez que hiciera una apuesta peligrosa como esta con alguien que la _quisiera muerta_! Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando cuando accedió?

Alguien se sentó frente a ella. Hermione casi tenía miedo de mirar quién era y se echó una intensa bronca antes de levantar la vista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era _él_, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se frunció el ceño a sí misma.

—Una reacción interesante —observó Ginny.

Hermione se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué no podía Draco acosarla ya de una vez?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —suspiró Hermione, sintiéndose muy poco caritativa en ese momento.

Ginny elevó las cejas.

—_Iba_ a disculparme —dijo—, pero no me estás motivando a que lo haga.

Hermione dejó caer la mano y le ofreció a Ginny una mirada cansada.

—No voy a arrastrarme por una disculpa —dijo—. ¿Y por qué te estás disculpado, de todas formas?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Harry dice que he sido una arpía. Y supongo que sí. Es solo que a veces siento como si tú y Ron estuvieran intentando interferir en algo que no es asunto de vosotros.

Si esta era Ginny cuando estaba arrepentida, Hermione odiaría verla sin remordimientos. Volvió a suspirar.

—No tiene que ver con que nosotros interfiramos. Tiene que ver con que tú te des cuenta de que no todo es sobre _vosotros dos_.

Ginny asintió despacio.

—Supongo que puedo entenderlo —dijo—. Y de verdad que no quería ser una arpía. —Se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Supongo que, con seis hermanos, siempre he tenido que ponerme muy firme, ¿no? —sugirió Ginny, sonando un poco dubitativa.

Algo en el tono de la voz de Ginny hizo que Hermione la mirara con más atención. Se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo. Ginny no parecía tan indiferente e insensible como quería parecer. Hermione entendió de repente que quizás ella no era la única que estaba mostrándoles una fachada a los demás.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con suavidad—. Lo único que quieres es que respetemos tu relación con Harry. Sé que Ron puede parecer un poco…

—Puedo manejar a Ron —interrumpió Ginny con frialdad.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la chica, cuya cara era inmutable.

—Solo recuerda respetar _su_ relación con Harry también —le dijo Hermione, sin tener muchas esperanzas de que Ginny la escuchara realmente. Hermione suspiró y se puso uno de sus caprichosos risos detrás de la oreja.

—Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste ese brazalete? —preguntó Ginny, distraída por el nuevo y brillante objeto—. No lo había visto antes.

—Oh, um, una reliquia familiar —murmuró Hermione, que _técnicamente_ no mentía. Recordaba vagamente que Malfoy había dicho algo de que era antiguo y eso.

—¡Menuda reliquia! —exclamó Ginny, cogiendo la muñeca de Hermione para verla mejor—. ¡Es de platino! Y eso son diamantes seguro…

Hermione tiró de su muñeca para liberarla, sintiéndose un poco molesta de que Ginny admirara sus grilletes.

—¿Cómo lo _sabes_? —preguntó—. ¡Parece plata!

—No lo parece —dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza—. Mira. —Sostuvo en alto un anillo de plata al lado del brazalete y Hermione notó una ligera diferencia en el color. La plata era más de un gris apagado mientras que el platino era más blanquecino.

—¿Esa es? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Esa es la gran diferencia?

Ginny resopló.

—Recuérdame que te compre algo de hierro o níquel, o de alguna otra mierda barata, para tu cumpleaños. Lo importante es que sea _poco común_. Es casi un desperdicio que tú lleves ese brazalete.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Nunca le habían importado las cosas tan frívolas. Quizás _sería_ mejor si transformara o encantara el brazalete para que no atrajera demasiado la atención.

—Es un poco llamativo para el colegio también —continuó Ginny.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Hermione, haciendo tiempo para buscar una respuesta—. ¿Dónde más podría ponérmelo? Es solo durante un tiempo, mientras aún sea nuevo…

—Pero obviamente es una pieza muy cara de…

—¡Y es mía! —interrumpió Hermione—. Y no se lo digas a los chicos tampoco. No quiero que también estén encima de mí, quitándome toda la diversión.

_¿Diversión? ¡Sí, qué divertido, divertido, divertido es llevar esta cosa!_

Ginny gruñó con poca delicadeza.

—No sabrían lo que es una pieza cara de joyería ni aunque les golpeara en… ¡Oh, buenas tardes, señora Pince!

Hermione escondió la cara en un libro, intentando no reírse de la expresión facial de Ginny cuando la señora Pince la buscó para mandarla a callar.

—Vaya ayuda que me diste —casi gruñó Ginny después de que se fuera la bibliotecaria.

Hermione tembló al pensar en las miradas que la señora Pince enviaba a la gente.

—Oh, no —le dijo—. Ya me odia bastante.

—¿Te _odia_? —preguntó Ginny, asombrada—. Yo pensaba que te adoraba.

—No —dijo Hermione con un suspiro exagerado—. Ya ves. Toco sus libros. Mucho.

Las dos se rieron disimuladamente.

—¿Entonces amigas?

—Amigas —confirmó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo desaparecer algo de la tensión. Quizás era factible después de todo.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Blaise a Draco, que de repente había empezado a fruncir el ceño por ninguna razón aparente.<p>

—¿Eh? Oh, solo intentaba entender qué hacer primero con la sangre sucia —dijo Draco vagamente—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Quieres decir que no _sabes_? —preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tengo algunas ideas, pero entre el quidditch, ser Vice Premio Anual, Pansy y el colegio, no he encontrado tanto tiempo para pensar sobre eso como me gustaría.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿En ese orden? Oh, no me mires así. Sí, estás algo _así_ como ocupado. Es una pena que no puedas disfrutar de tu obra.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Draco.

—Oh, encontraré la manera, estoy seguro —ronroneó.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —respondió Blaise, recostándose—. ¿Vas a molestarla esta noche?

Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—No, estoy cansado. Además, ha estado tan ocupada preocupándose durante todo el día que ni siquiera he necesitado hacer nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Um?

—Dijiste que Granger ha estado preocupada. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo la viste en el almuerzo.

—Es suficiente —respondió Draco—. Estaba removiéndose como loca y evitando mirarme. Fue muy divertido.

—¿Así que la estabas observando? —preguntó Blaise, pensativo—. ¿Y no la estabas humillando de ninguna de las incontables maneras a tu alcance?

De nuevo Draco movió la mano.

—Solo la mitad de la escuela estaba presente. Es mucho mejor que la primera vez sea en frente de todos, incluyendo a los idiotas de sus amigos, que tampoco estaban hoy.

Blaise estaba pasmado de lo mucho que se lo había pensado Draco. Tenía razón, por supuesto. La primera vez que la humillara enfrente de todos sería la peor, así que esperar hasta el peor momento aumentaría el efecto. Blaise se recordó no estar nunca realmente a malas con Draco.

—Supongo que la pregunta definitiva es… —Blaise dudó un segundo y la mirada de Draco se volvió inquisitiva—. ¿Cuántos de tus actuales privilegios estás dispuesto a sacrificar para vengarte de esta sangre sucia?

—Eso es fácil —contestó Draco—. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No os preocupéis. Draco solo está esperando el momento… :P**

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**—****¿Entonces por qué de repente decidiste contárselo a todos? ****—****preguntó Blaise. **

**—****En realidad, no lo he hecho. No confío en ellos como para que sepan lo del brazalete. Solo les he contado vagamente lo de la apuesta y dejé caer algunas pistas…**

**—****¿Pistas? ****—****Blaise frunció el ceño****—****. ¿Como que ****_tiene_**** que obedecer? **

**La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.**

**—****No, que ****_quiere_**** hacerlo…**

N/T: Qué malo que es. A mí eso me pondría de los nervios también y casi que es peor que haga algo, ¿no creen? :)

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, yo cuento con que la amistad que hay entre Hermione y sus amigos sobrepasaba cualquier cosa :) Yo creo que es más bien porque no le parece bien que su amigo sangre pura quiera ayudar a la sangre sucia a la que tanto odia y, como tú has dicho, que prefiera estar con ella antes que con él. No creo que sean celos de ese tipo todavía.

Guest: …?

Amtorop: ¿Tienes un perro que se llama Theodore? Jajajajajaja Yo quería llamar al mío Sirius, que encima es negro, pero no me dejaron T.T Uy, es verdad, todavía no hemos visto a Luna. Yo también quiero que salga :)

Sam Wallflower: Yo creo que sí, a Theo le gusta xD Pues por ahora no le ha ordenado nada, pero la tiene de los nervios. Como dije antes, es hasta peor xD

Slytherin's Malfoy: Por lo visto, Nott puede ser muy temperamental cuando quiere, ¿eh? Yo creo que lo volveremos a ver así o peor, no sé… xD Jeje Zabini estaba pensando que eran gays… No sé si lo pensaba en serio o si solo era para reírse de Draco :P

Miri: Gracias por los dos reviews :) Sí, sí, yo creo que a Theo definitivamente le gusta Hermione. Para las cosas románticas creo que falta un poquito porque la historia va a su ritmo xD ¿Qué te ha parecido la teoría de Blaise? xDD


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor, pasó rápidamente al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, esperando no escuchar nada que pudiera dejarla sin comida. No escuchó a Malfoy llamarla, pero sí oyó el repentino silencio seguido de un mar de susurros insistentes. Se paró de inmediato y se giró para ver lo que lo había causado solo para encontrarse con todos los ojos de Slytherin puestos en ella.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza despacio. ¿Qué podría haberles dicho Malfoy? Algunos la miraban con desdén y unos pocos de los más jóvenes parecían curiosos, pero la mayoría sonreía con suficiencia y le lanzaban… miradas… muy desagradables. Nott era la única excepción: él miraba con el ceño fruncido a su casa. No decía nada, pero cuando la miró a ella, sólo elevó una ceja como diciendo: «Esto es lo que pediste, ¿ya estás contenta?».

Sí, estaba totalmente emocionada. Tragó y dejó que sus ojos pasaran un par de veces por la mesa para buscar a Malfoy. No estaba allí. Así que lo que fuera que les había dicho, lo habría dicho más temprano o el día anterior. Echó un vistazo a las otras cosas. No había nada raro, así que era solo en Slytherin. Draco no habría sido tan descuidado como para contarles lo de la apuesta, ¿no? Esa casa era notable por ser de interesados, así que si cualquiera de ellos podía sacar provecho de esto, probablemente lo haría.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y les dio la espalda de nuevo, ignorando sus voces. Esta era una más de las tácticas turbias de Malfoy para hacerla sentir incómoda. No funcionaría. Se fue a sentar al lado de Ron.

—¿De qué va todo eso? —le preguntó Ron.

Hermione casi gruñe, pero se recordó que Ron podría haberse dado cuenta solo porque estaba esperando a que ella entrara.

—La verdad es que no los sé —respondió ella.

—¿Y por qué no los para el Nott ese? —insistió Ron—. Es el Premio Anual, ¿no? ¿No es su _trabajo_ mantenerlos a raya?

—No están haciendo nada —murmuró Hermione—. Difícilmente puede castigarlos solo por un par de susurros.

—¡Pero podría encontrar la raíz y castigar a _esos_! Obviamente están extendiendo mentiras sobre ti por allí. Si no, no estarían tan interesados.

Hermione movió la mano con desdén.

—¿Por qué iba a importarle? Aprecio que me cuides, Ron, pero no a todo el mundo le importo como a ti. Además, se aburrirán pronto.

—Pero si están extendiendo _mentiras_ sobre ti…

—No me importa lo que piensen. Y los que me importan no creerían las mentiras de Slytherin.

Ron parecía contrariado.

—Apuesto a que ha sido esa sabandija de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione casi salta en el asiento.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre es él —continuó Ron sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Hermione—. Nunca ha dado más que problemas. Nunca entenderé cómo Dumbledore le permitió a Nott que lo hiciera Vice Premio Anual.

Hermione abrió la boca para defender la decisión de Dumbledore, pero entonces la cerró de nuevo. ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? No era como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con Ron. ¿Por qué buscar una razón cuando no había ninguna? Aún así, permaneció leal a Dumbledore.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Probablemente espera que el trabajo saque a relucir sus cosas buenas.

Ron gruñó.

—Sí, porque todos vimos lo bueno que era como prefecto y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge.

Hermione se rió y Ron pareció muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

_Vestíbulo_. Fue una sensación repentina, una certeza. Hermione tenía que ir al vestíbulo. Ahora.

Hermione dejó de reír abruptamente y se le abrieron un poco los ojos. Así que _así_ era.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron con voz preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Um… Yo… tengo que irme. Olvidé hacer un trabajo de clase. Tengo que ir a hacerlo ya.

Ron la ojeó con sospecha.

—¿Tú? ¿Te olvidaste de los deberes?

_Ahora. Vestíbulo. Ahora. _

—Nos vemos luego —murmuró Hermione, distraída.

La llamada ahogaba todo lo demás, así que no se dio cuenta de si Ron dijo algo más. Tuvo que obligarse a andar normal en lugar de empezar a correr.

—Pensaba que te había dicho que no quería volver a esperar —dijo Draco, irritado, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó justo fuera del Gran Comedor—. Lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Tenía que excusarme, ¿no?

—No —contestó—. Te levantas y te vas. Y no me repliques.

Hermione rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tu casa sobre mí?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—No me preguntes tampoco. De hecho, no me hagas nunca ninguna pregunta.

_¿Vas a pedirme que deje de respirar también?_

Hermione abrió la boca para hacer esa pregunta, pero no podía obligarse a decir las palabras. Gruñó de frustración.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Sabía que esto sería divertido —murmuró.

Hermione lo miró con odio en silencio.

—Te está matando no saber qué está pasando con mi casa, ¿no? ¿Se te quedaron mirando? ¿Te dijeron algo? Responde. Dime lo que hicieron.

—Sí —se atragantó—. Me miraron y susurraron.

—¿Todos ellos? —preguntó con una felicidad maliciosa en los ojos.

—No, Nott no.

Draco pareció molesto.

—Bueno, no se puede remediar —gruñó—. Te mantendrás alejada de Nott. No quiero que estropee mi diversión.

Hermione no estaba segura de por qué querría alejarla de Nott, pero como no podía replicar ni preguntar, eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Tengo que pasar tiempo con el Premio Anual o surgirán preguntas que no quieres que responda.

Draco pareció pensativo.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Bien, puedes ir a las reuniones semanales, pero el resto del tiempo lo evitarás —sonrió con superioridad—. Y, por supuesto, no le contarás por qué.

Draco casi podía saborear el enfado y la frustración de Hermione; era muy tangible. Era muy placentero. También sabía que ella estaba confusa sobre su última orden. Hermione no tenía ni idea. Draco tampoco podía estar seguro, claro, pues Theo era demasiado difícil de comprender, pero tenía la clara sospecha de que el otro Slytherin podía estar interesado en Hermione por más que su cerebro. No veía cómo o por qué, pero allá cada uno, suponía. Hacer que Hermione le hiciera un desaire haría que Theo volviera a pensar con sensatez.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la boca de Hermione se movía mientras intentaba formar palabras. El intento no tuvo éxito y ella frunció el ceño. Evidentemente estaba pensando e intentando eludir sus órdenes. Draco pretendió no darse cuenta y solo elevó una ceja. Quería ver lo que ella haría.

—Ahora estoy aquí —dijo Hermione finalmente.

Draco escondió una sonrisa. ¿Quería saber por qué la había llamado? Bien, era el momento de demostrarle quién tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Lo estás —dijo él—. ¡Bien por ti!

Entonces Draco entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegó la noche, Hermione estaba furiosa. Draco no estaba siendo un abusón. En realidad no se estaba burlando. Y si era exigente o no, eso dependía de tu punto de vista. Seguía llamándola en los momentos más inoportunos y normalmente sin una buena razón.<p>

Primero la llamaba solo para despacharla de nuevo, afirmando que había tardado demasiado y que ya no la necesitaba. Hermione había estado en la torre estudiando y acababa de empezar a entender el trabajo que estaba haciendo cuando la había llamado a las mazmorras. Hermione se había ido inmediatamente, solo para que le dijera que no era _nada_ y, después de eso, no pudo volver a concentrarse el resto del día.

Y eso fue lo mismo que hizo antes del almuerzo.

Draco hizo que se perdiera el almuerzo haciendo que buscara a Peeves para preguntarle su opinión sobre las regulaciones del Ministerio en cuanto al ectoplasma. Peeves había, como era de esperar, tenido un berrinche y ahora Hermione tenía que ir con cuidado por los pasillos a menos que quisiera que la golpeara algo sucio, apestoso o pesado. Una vez Peeves logró golpearla con las tres cosas a la vez, pues de alguna manera había conseguido una enorme y aún viva trucha del lago.

Hermione se había pasado la siguiente hora en el baño, intentado deshacerse del olor y de la sensación del enorme pescado agitándose encima de ella. Por supuesto, en ese momento Hermione había gritado y había habido público. Todo el colegio sabía lo que había pasado cuando se puso el sol y los Slytherin se comportaron como si todavía Hermione estuviera apestando el lugar.

Por la tarde, Draco tenía prácticas de quidditch. Estaban a finales de octubre y el día era oscuro y lluvioso. Dos veces la había llamado allí. La primera para que le trajera algo de su habitación, que luego decidió que no necesitaba e hizo que lo devolviera a su sitio, y la segunda para que estuviera de pie en medio de la llovizna en caso de que quisiera algo más. Por supuesto, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de coger su capa.

Se estaba congelando.

Estaba aburrida.

Aborrecía a Malfoy.

Después de que Draco le permitiera irse por fin tras terminar la práctica, Hermione se descongeló y Draco la dejó cenar, pero solo entonces. Hermione lo había anticipado, así que sus maneras en la mesa habían sido casi tan malas como las de Ron al hacer un esfuerzo para al menos nutrirse un _poco_. Hermione sabía que estaba recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus amigos y de otros, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo, así que los ignoró.

También intentó ignorar a Malfoy tanto como fuera posible, pero él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para que fuera posible.

Draco le había dicho que fuera a la sala común de Slytherin y que esperara por él. Otra orden sin sentido. Draco se había tomado su tiempo en comer y, durante una hora, Hermione solo estuvo allí. La Premio Anual de Gryffindor estaba atrapada, esperando en la sala común de Slytherin un domingo por la noche mientras la gente se la quedaba mirando o hacían comentarios sarcásticos sobre su sangre. Ella no podía responder porque sus instrucciones habían sido que se quedara en una esquina y que no hablara con nadie, así que todo lo que tenía era su mirada de odio.

Al menos el segundo día casi había terminado. ¡Solo quedaban cuatro semanas! … Oh, mierda.

* * *

><p>Tomarse su tiempo para comer nunca había sido tan placentero. Draco sonrió con suficiencia a su plato vacío.<p>

—¿Entonces por qué decidiste contárselo a _todos_? —preguntó Blaise.

—En realidad, no lo he hecho. No confío en ellos como para que sepan sobre el brazalete. Solo les conté vagamente lo de la apuesta y dejé caer algunas pistas…

—¿Pistas? —Blaise frunció el ceño—. ¿Como que _tiene_ que obedecer?

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—No, que quiere hacerlo…

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Mentiste?

Draco frunció los labios.

—No, lo insinué. Las conclusiones que saque la gente están fuera de mi control.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a volver pronto a la sala común?

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Draco, estirándose perezosamente.

El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo quieres torturar a Granger, que vale, pero estos bancos no son _tan_ cómodos.

Draco frunció los labios. Blaise tenía razón. Un asiento blando frente al fuego sonaba más agradable.

—Vale —dijo él—. Vámonos.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, ver a Granger en la esquina, haciendo muecas de desagrado como un animal enjaulado, valió definitivamente la pena. Draco sonrió ampliamente. Hermione lo ignoró adrede; el enfado de la chica era obvio por su postura, su mandíbula firme y sus ojos. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. Granger podía quedarse de pie por ahora.

—Vas a agotarla antes de que termine la puesta —observó Blaise mientras se abrían paso a los sillones frente al fuego.

—Pensaba que creías que se lo estaba poniendo fácil —señaló Draco, sentándose.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, despacio.

—Solo estaba sorprendido de que te pudieras contener tanto. Eso es todo.

Draco lo miró de reojo.

—¿Entonces piensas que estoy siendo muy duro con ella? —Draco no podía evitar la frialdad de su voz.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no soy muy fan de esclavizar a la gente. Pero si alguien se lo merece, es ella. Y ella misma aceptó, ¿no?

Draco estaba aliviado. Por un segundo, pensó que él también le echaría la bronca. Últimamente, había sido difícil estar con sus amigos. Se estaba volviendo cansino. Blaise no era Theo, a quien no parecía importarle si la gente le hablaba o no. Pero… Draco no podía renunciar. Granger había sido una espina desde hacía demasiado tiempo y fácilmente sobreviviría a las cosas que había planeado para ella.

El objeto de sus maliciosos pensamientos estornudó tras ellos.

—Parece que has hecho que tu mascota pille un resfriado —dijo Blaise, inexpresivo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues irá a la enfermería por la mañana. Difícilmente la matará.

—Excepto que la señora Pomfrey puso un aviso de que hay demasiados alumnos que la buscan sin razón y que un resfriado común puede seguir su curso sin sus pociones. No la curará.

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco—. El resfriado no la matará. Lo tendrá durante una semana. Eso es todo.

—A menos que sigas arrastrándola fuera así y se convierta en neumonía.

—Si pilla una maldita neumonía, entonces la señora Pomfrey la _curará_, ¿no? —gruñó Draco.

—Puede ponerse muy mal si se deja que se infecte —continuó Blaise con calma—. Hasta las pociones a veces no pueden salvar a la gente.

—¡Solo a _estornudado_, Blaise! —exclamó Draco.

Blaise lo miró. Draco cerró los ojos. Que Merlín lo ayudara, pero la gente realmente estaba siendo un estorbo últimamente.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Vete a la cama —rugió—. Ocúpate de tu maldito resfriado.

Hermione se marchó y Draco volvió a mirar a Blaise, que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ves? —se regodeó Blaise—. No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

Draco empezó a planear la muerte de Blaise.

* * *

><p>NA: Siguiente capítulo:

Draco miró pensativo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Los lunes son aburridos —murmuró—. ¿Quizás deberíamos animar un poco las cosas?

Hermione miró con aprensión las puertas y luego a él.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí… —dijo—. ¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

N/T: Gracias, Blaise, por ayudar un poco a la chica :) Pero parece que en el siguiente capítulo Hermione lo va a pasar mal…

Amtorop: Gracias por esperarte :) Pobre Hermione, que solo estamos empezando… xD

Sam Wallflower: Pues ya ves, por ahora no ha hecho nada muy malo… Lo del "vosotros" es simple: soy de canarias y allí decimos "ustedes" en vez de "vosotros" con su forma verbal correspondiente, pero como traduzco con el "vosotros" por diversas razones, a veces me lío. No me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía mucho, la verdad, y eso que siempre reviso antes de publicar… u.u En el caso ese concreto, como el "vosotros" está lejos del verbo y a mí la segunda persona del plural me suena bien, se me pasó en la revisión. Estaré más atenta :).

Maldiciones: Completamente de acuerdo con que Ron y Hermione es aburrido xDD Yo quiero más Theo y Hermione, la verdad. Comparto tus sospechas. Haha gracias :)

Xilvie: Esta Hermione tiene mucha surte, con esos dos detrás de ella xDDDD Yo creo que Draco más bien se está regodeando en la pena de Hermione más que tenerle lástima por ponerse en su lugar XD Yo espero que Ginny siga mejorando. No me apetece verla de mala… Bueno, solo saben sobre la apuesta los de Slytherin, pero eso ya es bastante malo xD Sobre lo de que reconozcan el brazalete… ¿puede que a lo mejor quizás haya algo más adelante? Hehe

Slytherin's Malfoy: No sé si quiero saber qué se estaba imaginando Blaise en su mente xD Por lo pronto, le ha prohibido a Hermione hacer preguntas. Eso tiene que joder mucho xD Uys, gracias :) ¡SOY UNA BUENA TRADUCTORA! YEAH! xD

Miri: Blaise es tan gracioso xD Yo no quiero que pierdan la amistad, pero yo también creo que, al menos, tendrán una pelea muy fuerte…


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Hermione se levantó en mitad de la noche y se quedó tumbada mirando la oscuridad durante un minuto antes de recordar lo que la había despertado. Había sido un sueño. En realidad, ya no lo recordaba y tenía la marcada impresión de que no querría hacerlo. Había tenido demasiadas cosas en su mente cuando se había ido a dormir.

Hermione no podía decidir qué había sido lo peor del día anterior: el interminable montón de tareas totalmente inservibles que estaban seguramente diseñadas para no hacer otra cosa que volverla loca o la humillación de haber tenido que estar de pie en la sala común de Slytherin. Había sido muy degradante tener que soportar las burlas y las miradas de odio. Cuando Malfoy llegó por fin, había esperado que tuviera algo para ella, lo que fuera, que le permitiera irse al fin. En su lugar, la había ignorado y había hablado con Zabini sobre ella como si no estuviera presente. Había sido muy bajo… pero también bastante revelador, la verdad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y echó un vistazo al calefactor. No se había parado. Probablemente la habitación era agradable y calentita. Era solo que Hermione no había sido capaz de calentarse como era debido desde que aquel _demonio_ la había forzado a estar fuera. Hermione se acurrucó bajo el edredón y se recordó agradecerle a Zabini por haberla ayudado a librarse de Malfoy antes de que la enfermara de verdad.

* * *

><p>—¡<em>No<em> está enferma! ¡Ahora déjame en paz, mago de pacotilla, antes de que te borre del mapa de una maldición!

—¿Cómo lo _sabes_? —preguntó Blaise, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia.

—Solo lo sé, ¿vale? —soltó Draco—. Joder, ¿te gusta _ella_ a ti también?

Tenían una hora libre esa mañana y no se habían alejado mucho de la clase antes de que Blaise se hubiera puesto a atacarlo. Draco se _había_ dado cuenta de que Granger no había ido a desayunar, pero no era como si las chicas no se saltaran las comidas todo el tiempo. Podría haber muchas razones. Draco estaba muy seguro de que Granger solo habría querido dormir más, pero Blaise seguía intentando hacerlo sentir culpable. Estaba condenado a fracasar.

—No me gusta _nadie_ —soltó Blaise.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo dejaría el capullo de mentirle sobre su relación con Tracey?

—Olvídalo —rugió Blaise—. Solo… ¡olvídalo! ¿Quieres ser el que llevó demasiado lejos su mezquina venganza e hizo tanto daño a la sangre sucia sabelotodo que la Orden se negó a seguir dando cobijo a su madre? ¡Tú. Mismo!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo harían.

—Estás dispuesto a apostar la vida de tu madre, ¿no? —preguntó Blaise con los ojos brillando de enfado—. Joder, Draco, siempre he sabido que eras egoísta… —Su voz se perdió cuando lo empujaron con violencia contra la pared. Draco lo agarraba de la capa con los puños.

—Es suficiente —siseó Draco a su amigo de piel oscura de Slytherin.

—¿Lo es? —persistió Blaise—. Entonces hablemos de cómo has estado dándole esperanzas falsas a Pansy en su lugar. Todos se dan cuenta menos ella. ¿Qué piensas hacer con _eso_?

—No creo que me conozcas, Zabini —siseó Draco—. No sabes quién soy ni lo que soy.

Blaise hizo una mueca de burla y, con esfuerzo, apartó a Draco de un empujón.

—¿Y tú sí? —le preguntó, y entonces le dio la espalda y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, el humor de Draco no había mejorado ni un poco. ¿Por qué habían decidido sus amigos defender a la inútil de la sangre sucia? ¡Ni siquiera había <em>hecho<em> nada todavía! Y por la manera en la que iban las cosas, tampoco tendría la oportunidad.

Vio a Hermione justo fuera del Gran Comedor mientras él bajaba las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo. Sabía que ella lo había visto, pero la chica se fue corriendo. Tensó los labios y cerró los puños, irritado.

_Todo era culpa de ella. _

La llamó. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hubiera hecho realmente. Granger apareció ante él solo unos segundos más tarde, pues obviamente había dado la vuelta directamente. Los labios de Draco se contrajeron. Podría entrenarla. Vio la irritación y la resignación en los ojos de la chica, pero se mantuvo callada.

Que no tuviera la oportunidad de mandarla a callar solo alimentaba la irritación de Draco.

—Los lunes son aburridos —dijo para hacer conversación—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No —respondió ella.

Por supuesto que no. Draco la inspeccionó.

—No me parece que estés enferma. ¿Lo estás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que no. Voy a arrancarle las orejas a ese gilipollas. —Hermione arrugó la nariz—. Ah, la sangre sucia no está de acuerdo. Mira lo que me importa.

—Podría haberlo estado —afirmó ella—. Y entonces habrías tenido problemas.

—¿Quién me los iba a dar? —preguntó con brusquedad—-. No le vas a contar esto a _nadie_. Nunca. Si la gente se metiera solo en sus propios asuntos, no te tendría que estar _consintiendo_ así.

Ella no respondió.

Draco miró pensativo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Los lunes son aburridos… —murmuró—. Quizás deberíamos animar un poco las cosas.

Hermione miró las puertas con aprehensión y luego a él.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, horrorizada.

* * *

><p>Suplicar había sido inútil. Hermione lo había intentado de todas formas. Incluso había agarrado a Draco del brazo, ahí mismo, en medio del vestíbulo, en un intento de atraer su atención y conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Habían demostrado ser las tácticas incorrectas. Una sonrisa se había deslizado por la cara del chico y la había alejado de un empujón con una mueca de desprecio, diciéndole que no volviera nunca a ponerle sus sucias manos de sangre sucia encima o lo lamentaría mucho.<p>

Draco podía ser muy infantil a veces.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que no había manera de que Draco pudiera cambiar de parecer. No había forma de evitarlo. No había forma de salvar su dignidad o su amor propio.

Draco le dijo que fuera a hacerlo de inmediato.

Hermione entró despacio en el Gran Comedor y apenas notó cómo él la rozaba al pasar a su lado mientras se iba a su propia mesa. Más o menos en medio de la habitación, Hermione paró y miró arriba y abajo. Nadie se estaba fijando en ella. Todos estaban comiendo, hablando, riendo… _Todos_. Durante el fin de semana, los alumnos se habían relajado en cuanto a cuándo iban a comer, pues el tiempo de las comidas era más largo, pero ahora era un día de clase.

El estómago de Hermione se tensó de manera incómoda y tuvo que tragar.

«Entrarás y cantarás la canción del colegio. La cantarás alto y claro para que todos te oigan, desde el principio hasta el final, y no te precipitarás. Todos merecen la oportunidad de disfrutar del solo de la Premio Anual, ¿no? Si la pifias, empezarás de nuevo. Una vez que termines, no huirás. Irás a tu mesa, te sentarás y almorzarás, como una buena Gryffindor».

Hermione volvió a tragar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención como estaba a punto de serlo. Habría preferido mucho más estar de pie en medio de la llovizna todo el día y la noche sin importar las enfermedades que cogiera. Quizás debería habérselo dicho. Sus ojos fueron involuntariamente a donde él estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Tenía los ojos puestos en ella y parecía impaciente.

Hermione respiró hondo y abrió la boca solo para soltar un chirrido. Cerró los ojos.

_Vamos, Hermione. Puedes hacerlo. Termina con esto. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

Muchas imágenes aparecieron como un rayo en su mente que incluían perder su puesto de Premio Anual, no ser capaz de hacer los EXTASIS y ser marginada y crecer hasta ser una extraña vieja bruja con solo gatos que le hicieran compañía.

_¡Perspectiva, Hermione!_

Draco ahora fruncía el ceño y Hermione sabía que viviría para lamentarlo si no obedecía sus órdenes pronto.

_Solo hazlo. Valor. Te has enfrentado a mortífagos. Seguro que puedes enfrentarte a unos alumnos en el almuerzo. _

_¡Pero no tuve que cantarle a los mortífagos!_

Esta vez, cuando Hermione abrió la boca, los primeros versos temblorosos de la canción del colegio dejaron sus labios. Malfoy sonreía con malicia y Hermione no podía soportar mirarlo a él o a cualquiera al que tendría que volver a mirar a los ojos, así que solo miró al frente, con la cara escarlata y ojos que miran sin ver.

Oyó que la habitación se quedó en silencio, callada como una tumba, y sintió los ojos de todos en ella mientras procedía con la canción. Intentó permanecer descentrada, pero sus traicioneros ojos se posaron en sus amigos. La estaban mirando igual que el resto. Ron tenía la boca abierta y un trozo de pan olvidado en la mano, Harry tenía una expresión de perplejidad y Ginny fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

El estómago de Hermione se tensó dolorosamente de nuevo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Incluso los profesores la miraban fijamente. El mismo Dumbledore estaba presente; su mirada apacible nunca la dejó. La profesora McGonagall parecía como si no supiera qué pensar de su mejor alumna. Su mirada de desaprobación, más que nada, hacía que Hermione quisiera irse a cavar un agujero y enterrarse en él. La mueca de desprecio de Snape no era más de lo que era de esperar, igual que las expresiones del resto de profesores.

Un ligero movimiento en la mesa de Slytherin llamó su atención. Era Zabini, que se inclinaba hacia Malfoy para susurrarle algo con una amplia sonrisa. Malfoy pareció sorprendido, pero satisfecho, cuando le respondió algo. Parkinson estaba sentada justo en frente de Malfoy y tenía una expresión de morbosa fascinación. Ella también se inclinó hacia Malfoy para susurrar algo. Él se acercó para escucharlo, sonrió como respuesta y asintió. Ella soltó una risita.

_Oh, excelente. ¡Mi humillación hasta le está ganando puntos con su malvada novia!_

Parecía que la canción no quería terminar. Al menos, era capaz de recordar la letra, alabado sea Merlín. Hermione no sabía qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido que empezar desde el principio otra vez. Se volvió a sonrojar de un escarlata incluso más intenso y su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho cuando se imaginó lo que pasaría una vez que terminara la canción. No podía hacerlo. De repente, se sintió agradecida de que la canción aún no hubiera terminado. Estar atascada en el limbo era mucho mejor que estar en el otro lado. Su voz tembló.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en Nott, el único de la mesa de Slytherin que no parecía satisfecho con su humillación. Estaba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Malfoy, pero entonces captó la mirada de Hermione y levantó la cabeza un poco.

Hermione no entendió. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente como respuesta.

Él volvió a hacer el movimiento. Entonces, cuando ella no reaccionó, frunció el ceño, se puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y empujó hacia arriba.

_Con la cabeza alta._

Qué fácil para él decirlo, pero al notar que Draco también se había dado cuenta de lo que Nott estaba haciendo y de que fruncía el ceño con desaprobación, Hermione decidió seguir el consejo solo para molestarlo. A la mierda todo. El daño estaba hecho; más le valía hacerlo sin vergüenza.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y, recibiendo una sonrisa de aprobación de Nott antes de que este se concentrara en su almuerzo otra vez, Hermione terminó la canción con una voz fuerte y confiada antes de obligarse a sonreír y hacerle una reverencia a toda la habitación.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, mientras ella se giraba para ir a su mesa, deseando que sus rodillas no cedieran, y entonces… entonces hubo aplausos atronadores, silbidos y fuertes pisadas. Hermione se giró para ver que todas las mesas, excepto la de Slytherin, estaban siendo partícipes. Incluso Dumbledore tenía el principio de una sonrisa en la cara y aplaudía.

La expresión de la cara de Malfoy era incalculable… Parecía tan asombrado como ella y decidió culpar rápidamente a Nott, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Nott sonrió con suficiencia a su plato. Zabini parecía como si pensara que era la mejor broma de todos los tiempos y Pansy estaba que trinaba.

Cuando Hermione se recuperó lo suficiente, sintió su propia sonrisa de suficiencia esparcirse por la cara mientras hacía otra reverencia antes de irse a su sitio con zancadas largas y confiadas.

Hermione no sabía qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar. Todo lo que sabía era que probablemente pagaría por ello al final, pero valía la pena.

—Joder —murmuró Ron tan pronto como ella se sentó. Aún tenía el pan olvidado en una de las manos mientras sus ojos miraban al frente, algo desenfocados.

—¡Eso ha sido condenadamente genial! —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. ¡No sabía que fueras capaz!

—Ni yo —murmuró Hermione demasiado bajo como para que lo oyeran por encima de la charla emocionada y el ruido de la gente volviendo a la comida.

—Joder —repitió Ron sin hacer nada por calmarse.

—Eso ha sido muy valiente, Hermione —dijo Neville, acercándose—. ¡Yo nunca me atrevería! ¡Imagina si todos solo se hubieran reído de ti! —Le dio un escalofrío.

—Sí, yo tampoco me atrevería —acordó Seamus.

Hermione levantó la vista y pestañeó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los Gryffindor de su curso, al igual que otros más jóvenes, se habían reunido a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Parvati—. ¿No fue terrorífico?

—Yo… —empezó Hermione, no muy segura de qué responder, cuando la interrumpieron.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Ginny—. Quiero decir, no entraste y decidiste cantar porque sí, ¿no? —Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo por encima del hombro de Hermione, alrededor del lugar donde Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, si Hermione no se equivocaba.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hice —replicó Hermione—. Después de todo, los lunes son aburridos, ¿no?

Hubo un ajetreo de murmullos asombrados de todos los que la oyeron.

—Joder —dijo Ron de nuevo, ahora dejando caer el pan en el plato.

Hermione sonrió. No había sido tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

><p>—Zabini, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?<p>

El chico alto y negro se quedó paralizado mientras daba zancadas y se medio giró para mirar con incredulidad a la sangre sucia, que se le había acercado en el pasillo entre clases. La sangre sucia de _Gryffindor_. Esto tenía que ser un nunca visto.

—No tengo tiempo para gente como tú, Granger —respondió con frialdad.

Hermione le hizo un mohín. Era un gesto tan infantil que Blaise solo pudo elevar una ceja.

—Solo quería darte las gracias —dijo—. Así que eso. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, comprobando disimuladamente que no hubieran otros alumnos en el pasillo. Aún tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Nadie va a venir —le ella informó—. Me figuré que no querrías que te vieran conmigo.

Él asintió, aprobando que Granger hubiera pensado en ello.

—¿Entonces por qué me han seleccionado para el Premio de Amante del Año de los Sangre Sucia? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Por preocuparte por mi salud —respondió ella.

Los ojos de Zabini se cerraron más.

—Te has equivocado, Granger. _No_ me preocupa tu salud. —Empezó a alejarse de ella.

Hermione ignoró la indirecta y lo siguió.

—No importa por qué lo hiciste; te aseguraste de que Malfoy no me terminara poniendo enferma. Te debo una.

Blaise la miró con desdén. No le gustaba que una sangre sucia se sintiera en deuda con él. Sentía que era algo sucio.

—No lo hice por ti —le dijo—. Lo hice por _él_.

Blaise intentó rodearla, pero ella se metió en medio.

—¡Explícate!

Blaise la miró con desdén, pero sus ojos se posaron en el brazalete que llevaba. Quizás _era_ mejor si sabía algunas cosas.

—Es fácil perder tu alma cuando odias —dijo—. Intento ayudarle a que conserve la suya.

Si la presunta bruja más inteligente de la época no podía descifrar eso, no era su problema. Esta vez Blaise no la dejó que le impidiera marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el siguiente capítulo, Draco tiene un plan nefasto para destruir a Hermione. Y no, no viola el contrato. **

**—****Olvídalo, Granger ****—****la interrumpió****—****. ¿Te piensas que me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? ¿Te crees que me importa con quién esperabas acabar saliendo? Espero que sea alguien de Gryffindor, pues entonces no te mirará una segunda vez una vez que acabe contigo. **

**N/T: Pues aunque ha sido muy humillante, los alumnos de Hogwarts son muy… especiales y todo ha salido al contrario de lo que Draco había supuesto :) Theo ha estado muy mono al ayudarla y Blaise también, a su manera, porque quiere ayudar a Draco. Por cierto, como algunas personas han dicho que es genial que actualice tan rápido, que sepáis que es porque ya tengo algunos capítulos traducidos por adelantado, aunque creo que esto se lo comenté ya a alguien. Por eso siempre tengo algo que subir. No quiero que me pase como con mis otras traducciones. Sin embargo, espero que no os acostumbréis, que igual algún día ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo… xD**

**Maldiciones: Por ahora, a Hermione le han salido las cosas bien. Seguro que con Theo también tiene suerte :)**

**Xilvie: Si hay algo que veo raro en este capítulo, es precisamente que nadie se hace muchas preguntas sobre el comportamiento de Hermione… ¿Hasta qué punto es creíble que lo haya hecho porque de repente se le apeteció? Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no? :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo diría que esto es lo más malo que ha hecho, pero le ha salido mal xD Creo que me da pena… :P Theo ha estado muy mono, ¿no te parece? Esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta traducir fics: para que la gente que no sabe inglés disfrute de ellos :) Yo espero seguir teniendo ganas de traducir más cuando termine este ^^**

**Miri: Creo que a Draco no le gusta el hecho de Theo le preste tanta atención a Hermione… ¿por lo de la sangre quizás? Por eso no quiere que pase con él más del tiempo necesario… La verdad que hacer que se pusiera enferma sería muy cruel. Gracias, Blaise :)**

**Amtorop: No, no, gracias a ti por leer y darme ánimos en cada capítulo :)**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Gracias, gracias :D Ahora la pobre Hermione sí que lo pasó mal, pero gracias a Nott, parece que todo fue mejor y la gente de Hogwarts la alabó y tódo xD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Pues de sus habilidades de cantantes no se dice nada, pero supongo que ni canta horrible y bien… Normal xD ¿Estará Theo detrás de ella? Por ahora la ayuda…**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues sí, la verdad es que Hermione lo único que ha hecho es existir y ella tiene muchas más razones para resentirlo a él que al revés. Supongo que Draco le tiene mucha rabia porque una sangre sucia siempre lo supera (y su padre también se lo recalcaba), porque siempre cree que tiene razón (por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Draco) y porque lo juzga por sus orígenes sin tener ni idea de cómo es él en realidad (lo cual es entendible porque Draco tampoco le ha dado más opción con tanto mortificarla todos esos años)… Así una razón concreta, algo que Hermione le haya hecho a él, creo que no lo hay, sino es más bien un cúmulo de cosas.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**T/N: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Draco estaba furioso. Nada estaba yendo como él quería. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a disfrutar de tener el control sobre Granger cuando sus propios amigos no dejaban de meterse en su camino? ¡Dios no quería que su preciosa Granger se hiciera pupa o se sintiera incómoda!

Paseó por la sala común y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Desde el incidente del almuerzo, su casa lo había estado rehuyendo. Era una pena. De verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Podría haber llamado a Granger y que ella lo sufriera, solo que lo más probable era que de alguna manera ella saliera ganando y fuera coronada oficialmente como Princesa de Slytherin.

El pensamiento lo hizo atragantarse.

¡¿Qué _coño_ estaba _pasando_?!

La pared se abrió para dejar entrar al Premio Anual y Draco se giró con un rugido.

—_¡Tú!_ —soltó.

Theo paró para observar a su ayudante.

—Ah —fue, sin embargo, todo lo que este dijo.

—Ella te gusta, ¿no? —lo acusó Draco—. ¿Por eso intentas sabotearme todo el rato?

El otro chico le levantó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro de no pretendías decir eso de esa manera.

Ahora mismo, a Draco le importaba una mierda cómo sonara.

—¿Qué? ¿Te crees que la has salvado de mí y de repente a ella también le gustarás tú? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Las de su clase no querrían asociarse con los de tu clase más de lo que tú _deberías_ querer asociarte con ella!

Theo rodeó a Draco para sentarse.

—Me fascina lo mucho que lo has pensado —comentó con frialdad.

—¡No está bien! —insistió Draco—. Es-Es perverso, ¡eso es lo que es!

Los ojos de Theo se cerraron más.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con calma.

—¡Joder que sí! —Draco continuó caminando de un lado a otro—. Tú… y Blaise también… ¿por qué me estáis haciendo esto? Ella _sabía_ en lo que se metía. Si no, es jodidamente estúpida y se lo merece de todas formas. ¡Y es _mía_ durante un mes entero para hacer lo que me plazca con ella!

—De nuevo, creo que querías expresarte de manera diferente.

—¡Que le den a mi expresión, Nott! —gruñó Draco—. Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé. Pero esto es lo que tú deberías saber… —Theo se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, mirando con intensidad a Draco—. Puede que controles sus acciones durante todo un mes, pero no tienes control sobre mí. Nunca me controlarás.

Con eso, Theo se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Draco estupefacto.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantó con un sobresalto. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Había sido otro sueño?<p>

_Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Ahora. _

Oh, mierda. Encendió una lámpara y miró la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana.

_Ahora, ven ahora. _

Hermione suspiró y maldijo a la gente imbécil y malcriada mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa. _No_ iba a bajar allí en camisón, ¡maldita sea!

Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse un pantalón y una sudadera antes de que el clamor en su cabeza se volviera tan alto e intenso que prácticamente salió volando por la puerta. Sin embargo, aún así tardó casi diez minutos en alcanzar las mazmorras. Tenía una punzada en un costado y respiraba con dificultad cuando llegó a la pared que se abría para dar paso a la sala común de Slytherin. Por ser la Premio Anual, conocía todas las contraseñas, por supuesto. Se preguntó si Malfoy había considerado alguna vez este obstáculo en potencia cuando la llamaba. Era difícil de saber. Draco parecía buscar cualquier razón para acosarla y que llegara tarde por no saber la contraseña le habría dado probablemente la excusa que necesitaba. No era como si alguien que le pudiera permitir la entrada fuera a ir y venir a estas horas.

Hermione calmó su respiración antes de continuar a ciegas, incapaz de procesar nada excepto el barullo de su cabeza. Hermione sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Lo habría sabido incluso si Draco no la hubiera obligado a buscar sus cosas cuando le estuvo dando órdenes inútiles el domingo. Ya parecía que hacía mucho tiempo de eso y solo habían pasado treinta y seis horas. Suspiró.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Draco cuando Hermione entró por fin en su habitación. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el silencio se hizo en su cabeza. Draco estaba sentado a la mesa y parecía que había estado haciendo deberes antes de que ella llegara.

—Estaba dormida —respondió ella, diciendo lo obvio. No estaba precisamente acicalada.

—Ponte ahí —le dijo, señalando el centro de la habitación.

No era una habitación muy grande para nada. La de Hermione era el doble, probablemente, pero en esta cabía fácilmente una cama, una mesa y una cómoda y le permitía a Draco tener lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes deseaba mucho tras años de compartir el dormitorio: privacidad. Debían de habérsela asignado después de que le dieran el puesto de ayudante.

Hermione hizo lo que le había dicho, notando la frialdad del suelo de las mazmorras bajo sus pies descalzos por primera vez desde que había salido corriendo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse unos calcetines.

Draco la observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, notando que tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa puesta de manera apresurada. Apostaría a que ni siquiera había pensado en traer la varita. Los ojos de Draco bajaron hasta los pies de Hermione y se paralizó por un segundo. La chica terminaría matándolo.

—¡Idiota! —siseó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla—. Lo haces queriendo, ¿no? Tienes el _propósito_ de que Blaise me mate, ¿verdad? No funcionará, ¿sabes? ¡Incluso él verá tu estratagema y entonces no le importará lo que te haga!

Hermione pestañeó, confusa. _¿Qué he hecho?_ No pudo hacer esa pregunta en voz alta. Maldito fuera Draco. Se tomó un segundo para parafrasear.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no he hecho nada parecido.

Draco la miró con odio.

—En ese caso, eres una imbécil. ¿Venir a las mazmorras descalza, Granger? ¿De verdad piensas que te vas a librar si tú misma te envías a la enfermería?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Cuidado, Malfoy, o puede que parezca que te importa.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y dijo palabrotas muy desagradables, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran debido a las profanidades.

—Dejemos una cosa clara, Granger: puede que a Blaise y Theo les importe lo que te pase por sus propias razones ocultas, pero a mí no y nunca me importará. Por lo que a mí respecta, eres una inútil y un malgasto de espacio. De hecho, hoy habría sido una persona mucho más feliz si tú no hubieras nacido nunca.

En realidad aquello dolió un poco por razones que Hermione no podía comprender, pero tuvo cuidado de que no se notara y solo le devolvió la mirada a Draco.

La boca de Draco se contrajo un poco.

—Por desgracia, naciste, así que tengo que consolarme intentando que tu existencia sea lo más desgraciada que pueda durante el mayor tiempo que pueda. Puede que Theo y Blaise hagan que sea un poco más como un desafío, pero eso es todo lo que es: un desafío.

Hermione tragó, incapaz de responder. Draco tenía tanto odio en su interior, tanto enfado. Por supuesto, a ella tampoco le gustaba él, pero nunca habría soñado con decirle cosas tan frías y maliciosas. Hermione suponía que eso era una cosa que lo hacía un Slyhterin: su inclinación por la maldad.

Draco la estudió un segundo, casi como si intentara leerle la mente.

—Bueno, dicho esto —dijo y se levantó y fue a la cómoda—, sigo sin querer que Blaise esté encima de mí. Así que dejarás de disputarte su simpatía de inmediato y empezarás a llevar unos malditos calcetines en las malditas mazmorras.

Draco se giró y le lanzó algo a Hermione que ella cogió por instinto y miró con fijeza.

—Asegúrate de que los lavas antes de devolverlos —dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione miró alrededor en busca de un lugar en el que sentarse para ponérselos, pero Draco había cogido la única silla disponible y eso solo dejaba la cama.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo.

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—No te preocupes —replicó con arrogancia, habiendo recuperado un poco de su porte—. _En realidad_ no lo estaba pensando.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

Sin otra opción, Hermione se vio obligada a adoptar una postura increíblemente rara mientras se ponía los calcetines, que eran demasiado largos y de color verde Slytherin. Hermione apostaría a que los había elegido _solo_ con el propósito de molestarla con el color porque los que él llevaba eran negros. Por supuesto, Hermione habría preferido mucho más el negro.

—¿Vas a terminar con eso pronto? —le preguntó irritado tras unos segundos.

Ella se enderezó y lo miró con odio, muy consciente de que tenía la cara algo roja de haber estado doblada.

—Esto no sería un problema si no hubieras decidido llamarme aquí a las tres de la mañana —le informó sin rodeos.

Él elevó las cejas por su impertinencia.

—Pero ese _es_ mi derecho —replicó.

—Eso no quiere decir que _tengas_ que abusar —argumentó ella.

—No —concordó él—. Pero de verdad, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No había una buena manera de responder a eso.

—Se me ha ocurrido otra manera de vengarme de ti. Una con la que ni Blaise ni Theo interferirán. ¿Quieres oírla?

—No, en realidad no —respondió Hermione.

—Qué pena, _vas_ a escucharlo. —Por supuesto que sí—. A partir de mañana, es decir, hoy, vendrás aquí cada tarde a las cuatro. Puede que quieras comer mucho en el almuerzo porque es poco probable que te deje marchar para la cena. No te marcharás hasta que te lo diga y te quedarás de pie justo _ahí_, haciendo exactamente nada, a menos que te diga lo contrario.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿_Todos_ los días?

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —balbuceó—. No puedo hacer eso. Tengo deberes de Premio Anual y reuniones y deberes de clase y amigos…

Draco la miró con frialdad.

—Estarás exenta hasta después de tu reunión con Nott de los miércoles o él nunca me dejará en paz. Y en cuanto a otras reuniones, te lo haré saber.

_¿Y los deberes?_

—Sigo teniendo deberes —objetó ella.

Él la miró con algo de desagrado.

—Tendrás que hacerlos o antes o después. Me da igual, siempre que estés donde quiero y cuando quiero.

—Vale —gruñó. _Salve, Rey Malfoy._ De alguna manera, Hermione no creía que hacerle ver cómo esto afectaría a su vida social la ayudaría mucho. _Piensa, Hermione, piensa_—. No será divertido para ti tampoco pasar todas las tardes conmigo.

_Muy buena._

Ante eso, Draco sonrió.

—¿Y dicen que eres inteligente? Primero que nada, por supuesto que será divertido. ¡Eres mi esclava personal! No creo que nunca me canse de eso. Segundo, en ningún sitio dice que yo tenga que estar aquí, ¿no? Tú solo entras y te vas a tu sitio. Oh, y no toques nada, por cierto. Puedo pasar sin que fisgues en mis cosas.

Draco estaba encantado con el ceño fruncido que le dirigió Hermione e incluso más encantado de saber que la estaba irritando. Draco sabía que ella quería hacer preguntas, pero aún estaba bajo la influencia de la orden de no preguntar. Draco no se había dado cuenta, cuando se lo había ordenado, de lo mucho que terminaría por molestarla. Estaba muy satisfecho.

—Pero es inútil —dijo Hermione finalmente—. _No_ veo de qué te sirve.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Entonces no te das cuenta de que toda la escuela sabrá a dónde vas?

Hermione palideció. Tenía razón. Si Hermione iba a las mazmorras todos los días a plena luz del día, la gente no tardaría mucho en hacer suposiciones. Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio mientras se fijaba en la expresión malvada de Draco.

—Tú no quieres que piensen eso —dijo en un susurro—. Pansy…

—Pansy sabe lo que está pasando —dijo Draco—. Y no planeo de ninguna manera dejar que alguien piense que yo correspondo tus… sentimientos… aunque puede que les haga pensar que tomo lo que me ofrecen.

Hermione iba a vomitar. Estaba muy segura de que iba a vomitar, aquí y ahora. Cruzó los brazos para protegerse y se balanceó un poco. Si lo entendía bien, Draco planeaba dejar que la gente pensara que ella se estaba arrojando a sus pies. Y ella no tenía el poder de pararlo.

_Oh, Dios, Ron…_

Hermione no estaba saliendo con Ron exactamente, por supuesto, pero siempre había asumido… Si él se enteraba de esto y ella no lo negaba, no era probable que fuese a esperar por ella. Hermione peleó contra las lágrimas. Quizás Malfoy no sabía lo mucho que le haría daño. No podía ser _tan_ malo… ¿no?

—No se lo dirás a nadie, por supuesto —dijo Draco con una voz que parecía provenir de muy, muy lejos—. Ni siquiera _insinuarás_ que podría haber una equivocación. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Theo, si te pregunta.

¿Por qué iba Theo a preguntarle? No importaba.

—Malfoy, por favor… —susurró ella.

—Olvídalo, Granger —la interrumpió—. ¿Te piensas que me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? ¿Te crees que me importa con quién esperabas acabar saliendo? Espero que sea alguien de Gryffindor, pues entonces no te mirará una segunda vez una vez que acabe contigo.

Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente. A él de verdad no le importaba. De verdad quería quebrarla, destrozarla. Merlín, ¿en qué se había metido ella sola?

—Puedes irte —le dijo—. Te veo en doce horas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y regresó a sus estudios. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba suavemente tras la sangre sucia. Ya estaba hecho. Se frotó el cuello, sintiéndose muy cansado. Maldito fuera el insomnio que tenía a veces. Sabía por experiencia que cuando se sentía así, intentar dormir era inútil.

Llamar a Granger había sido solo otra manera de pasar el tiempo, otra manera de molestarla. A Draco lo sorprendía un poco lo fácil que era molestarla, pero eso solo hacía que su tarea fuera mucho más fácil, ¿no? Era divertido. Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a molestar a los Gryffindor por principio, pero ella era la primera persona que realmente había querido que sufriera. Por supuesto, se lo debía.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a los prejuicios contra los Slytherin y a favor de los Gryffindor. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a que Potter consiguiera hacerle parecer un idiota una y otra vez. Pero la manera en la que ella lo miraba con superioridad y en la que actuaba como si estuviera bien tratarlo _a él_ como menos que a un ser humano… No, pagaría por ello. Pagaría especialmente por obligarle a contar sus secretos cuando estaban probando el brazalete. Nunca la perdonaría por eso y no había un castigo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ello. De verdad esperaba que Granger tuviera algo que perder.

Hermione corrió por muchas escaleras antes de tener que pararse y recuperar el aliento. Su visión estaba borrosa y se limpió los ojos con enfado. No, no lloraría. No podía. No le daría esa satisfacción. Si pensaba que se necesitaba tan poco para destrozarla, estaba equivocado. Y si pensaba que se necesitaba tan poco para que Ron dejara de estar interesado… bueno, esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Si no lo estaba, simplemente no estaba destinado a ocurrir, ¿no? Caminó despacio el resto del camino hasta el dormitorio y, por una vez, no le importó dónde lanzaba la ropa, especialmente los calcetines que parecían burlarse de ella, antes de irse a la cama, rezando por quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: **

**El movimiento le reveló el brazalete a Pansy, que se quedó boquiabierta y, deshaciéndose del agarre de Draco, dio unos pasos hacia delante para agarrarle la muñeca a Hermione. Todos los libros cayeron al suelo con un estruendo y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Era culpa de Pansy, por supuesto, pero ella no sería la que lo pagaría.**

**Aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Hermione, Pansy se giró para encarar a un Draco repentinamente serio.**

**—****¡Me mentiste! ****—****susurró, haciendo que Hermione fuera consciente de la repentina tensión. **

**N/T: DRACO MALO. Ahora quiere arruinar la reputación de Hermione… Por cierto, ¿de dónde sois todas exactamente, si es que me lo queréis decir? Como yo lo dije por ahí el otro día, ahora me pica la curiosidad xD Aunque creo que algunas lo tenéis puesto en el perfil…**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿Podríamos decir que aquí ya sabemos de seguro que a Theo le gusta Hermione? Porque con lo que le dijo a Draco… hehe Sí, yo también pienso que podría ser peor. **

**Amtorop: La verdad es que mi intención es que no me pase como con mis otras traducciones, con las que tardé AÑOS, de cuya cosa me arrepiento u.u Yo habría preferido ponerme mala, sinceramente xDD De nada :D**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: No había pensado en eso de que se le uniera alguien, pero habría sido una buena opción. Yo también espero que Hermione entienda eso, pero por lo pronto no parece haber reflexionado sobre las palabras de Zabini… mmm… No abandonaré, así que espero tenerte conmigo hasta el final.**

**Dana-weasleygranger: jaja la verdad es que a veces sí que dan ganas de que se quede con Theo xDD Uff… baja la varita. Aquí tienes el capítulo :D**

**Elegv: Bienvenida de nuevo :D A mí me hace mucha gracia cómo Draco se mosquea con Theo xD Ya ves en lo que ha pensado: en arruinar su reputación, que ya es muy malo u.u Pobre Hermione…**

**Miri: Bueno, en este capítulo Draco ha dicho algo de que la actitud de Hermione no le gusta. Sí, sí, un lavado de cabeza que lo flipas u.u No había pensado en eso, pero igual Hermione podría hacerse más popular ahora, no sé xD ¿Qué piensas ahora del avance? ¿Era lo que te imaginabas?**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Bueno, lo del alma es en sentido figurado, no literal xDD No creas que está perdiendo el alma de verdad xD Se refiere a que pierde su humanidad… :D Bueno, muchas gracias. Yo me alegro mucho cuando me dices esas cosas tan bonitas :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Hermione había decidido que intentar eludir a Draco era, sin duda, su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo, no podía ser más que un intento, pues lamentablemente él podía llamarla si le daba la gana. Aún así, durante la mayor parte del martes, consiguió no _ponerle_ los ojos encima y eso tenía que contar como algún tipo de victoria. En su lugar, se aferró casi desesperadamente a sus amigos, con la esperanza de conseguir el máximo tiempo de calidad con ellos como fuera posible antes de que Draco empezara a crear el caos. No había duda en su mente de que ellos la perdonarían una vez que se quitara el brazalete y les explicara las cosas —lo que nada en el mundo podía evitar—, pero hasta entonces, serían unas semanas solitarias si el malvado imbécil conseguía separarlos.

Hermione se negó a pensar en lo que pasaría con el frágil interés romántico que Ron tenía en ella. Si él era el indicado, entonces todo saldría bien. Al menos, eso es lo que intentaba decirse a sí misma.

El tiempo era, sin embargo, cruel. No importaba lo mucho que Hermione se resistiera: pronto fue el momento de ir a las mazmorras. Decir que no quería ir era quedarse corto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que habría hecho cualquier cosa excepto saltar de la Torre de Astronomía —porque eso habría sido desastroso— para evitarlo. Por desgracia, no había mucho que _pudiera_ hacer y eran las tres y media de la tarde. Se puso en marcha.

A Hermione ni siquiera se le permitió un respiro en el camino. En el quinto piso, hizo una breve parada para devolver un libro a la biblioteca y eso fue tiempo suficiente para que _él_ la viera. Hermione debería hacer una campaña en serio para conseguir que separaran la biblioteca por casas.

—Ah, Granger —dijo Draco animado, como si no la hubiera amenazado con destruirla hacía unas horas—. ¿Bajando a las mazmorras, supongo? —Ella asintió, tensa—. Bien, bien —murmuró—. Toma, puedes llevarme esto. —Le puso una pila de montones de volúmenes pesados encima.

Hermione gruñó al pensar en bajar seis pisos con todo ese peso extra. Bueno, al menos no tenía que _subirlos_.

Ahora que Draco tenía las manos libres, las cruzó y le levantó una ceja.

—No hagas como que no te gusta, Granger. Este es tu estado normal, si no me equivoco. —Ella lo miró ceñuda, sin estar dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de una respuesta—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada — dijo cuando fue obvio que no iba a responder—. ¡Muévete! Oh, y que no se te caiga ninguno. La señora Pince es muy desagradable cuando hay algún rasguño en sus preciosos libros.

Hermione se permitió una fantasía muy gráfica y violenta.

Draco la hizo seguirlo durante todo el camino, caminando a paso tranquilo. Hermione no estaba segura de si era para prolongar la incomodidad de los libros o para prolongar la incomodidad por las miradas de los estudiantes ocasionales con los que se encontraban. Probablemente las dos cosas.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione pensó que ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Solo unos pasos más y se libraría del peso.

No tuvo esa suerte.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, los ojos de Draco se posaron en su novia, que era el centro de atención en una esquina de la habitación. Pareció pensativo por un momento antes de girarse hacia Hermione.

—Espera aquí —le dijo, dejándola concentrada en que sus brazos no cedieran mientras él iba a hablar con la chica, quien, en opinión de Hermione, era la zorra más grande de Hogwarts.

Merlín, cómo los odiaba a los dos.

Sin tener nada más que hacer excepto no dejar caer los libros, Hermione observó cómo Draco se acercaba por la espalda a Pansy y se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla, lo que le ganó una sonrisa brillante. Hermione quería vomitar. Draco la miró y Hermione se esforzó por eliminar su expresión de disgusto, pero tuvo la marcada sensación de que no lo había conseguido. Oh, mierda. Draco no era precisamente indulgente. El chico le susurró algo a Pansy en el oído y la cabeza de la chica dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione fijamente antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia ella. Oh, _mierda_.

Malfoy estaba, por supuesto, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero no lo entiendo —oyó decir a Pansy mientras se acercaba—. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿No podría simplemente rendirse?

_¿No lo sabe?_ Draco le envió una mirada de advertencia a Hermione cuando se quedó boquiabierta.

—Es una Gryffindor _y_ una sangre sucia —murmuró él, rodeando a Pansy con los brazos desde atrás—. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por esas cabezas?

—Cierto —dijo Pansy con expresión pensativa—. ¿Aún así estás seguro de que esos rumores que estás esparciendo no son verdad?

Hermione resopló y Draco se rió.

—¿Te parece a ti que está locamente enamorada, amor?

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y examinó a Hermione con cuidado. Hermione intentó devolverle la mirada lo mejor que pudo, pero sus brazos estaban empezando a ceder de verdad.

—Supongo que no —murmuró Pansy después de un momento—. Y solo sería más divertido si lo estuviera. Es decir, imagínate a una sangre sucia persiguiendo a un Malfoy.

Esta vez Draco rió sinceramente. Hermione no apreció el humor, así que solo los miró con odio, intentando reajustar los libros que amenazaban con deslizarse de sus manos.

El movimiento le reveló el brazalete a Pansy, que se quedó boquiabierta y, deshaciéndose del agarre de Draco, dio unos pasos hacia delante para agarrarle la muñeca a Hermione. Todos los libros cayeron al suelo con un estruendo y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Fue culpa de Pansy, por supuesto, pero ella no sería la que lo pagaría.

Aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Hermione, Pansy se giró para encarar a un Draco repentinamente serio.

—¡Me mentiste! —susurró, haciendo que Hermione fuera consciente de la repentina tensión.

—No exactamente… —aventuró Draco con una expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Le diste _esto_? —chilló Pansy—. ¿A _ELLA_? —Soltó la muñeca de Hermione como si quemara.

—No se lo…

—¡Quítaselo!

_Espera… ¿Qué?_ ¿Pansy la estaba defendiendo? Eso no tenía sentido. Pansy debería estar encantada de que Hermione estuviera esclavizada así.

Draco adoptó una expresión terca y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

—¡No!

—¿Así que ya está? —arremetió Pansy—. ¿Te importa más una sangre sucia que yo? ¿Tu _novia_ durante los últimos cuatro años?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor, lo que Hermione encontró peculiar. También se dio cuenta de que la sala común estaba repentinamente vacía.

—Ella me _importa_ una mierda —rugió—. ¡Si te tomaras un momento para calmarte y pensar, lo _sabrías_!

—¿Entonces por qué no se lo quitas? —preguntó Pansy, ahogándose con las lágrimas.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Es mi única garantía de que hará lo que le diga. Es solo durante un mes.

—¿Lo va a llevar durante un mes? —susurró Pansy con las lágrimas cayendo ahora por las mejillas.

—Pansy… —empezó Draco.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó Pansy, con la voz recuperando algo de fuerza.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo con expresión de estar estresado.

—La verdad es que no pensaba que supieras lo que era.

—¡¿Y eso hace que esté bien?! No pensabas decírmelo nunca, ¿verdad?

La culpabilidad en la cara de Draco pareció respuesta suficiente.

Pansy se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eso… eso es… En realidad nunca creí que todo lo que decían de ti fuera verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Pero parece que la verdad es que no te conozco tan bien, ¿no?

Draco parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

—¡Vamos, Pansy, eso no es justo!

—¿Y _esto_ sí? —Gesticuló hacia Hermione y los ojos de Draco se movieron y se agrandaron un poco. Parecía haberse olvidado de que ella estaba allí mismo.

—Vete a mi habitación. ¡_AHORA_! —rugió y Hermione huyó.

* * *

><p>A Draco le dolía la cabeza y se sentía deteriorado. Pansy había ido alternando entre gritar y llorar, a veces las dos cosas a la vez, hasta que finalmente se había ido corriendo al dormitorio. Draco no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación y tener que mirar a la causa de la pelea ahora mismo, así que estaba sentado en la sala común, mirando el fuego fijamente. La sangre sucia había oído demasiado. Odiaba la manera en la que ella siempre estaba al tanto de sus asuntos <em>personales<em> y ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello podía saber lo mucho de lo que se había enterado y qué podía deducir de ello. Afortunadamente, la confusión de la chica era demasiado obvia como para que en realidad supiera algo pertinente.

Draco había sabido que Pansy se enfadaría si hubiera sabido lo del brazalete, pero no había pensado en que ella supiera ya sobre el objeto y que lo _reconociera_. Lo debería haber sabido. Probablemente Pansy sabía todo lo que había que saber de los Malfoy desde que había puesto sus ojos en él en tercero.

Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo ignoró.

—He oído que tú y Pansy os habéis peleado —dijo Blaise, haciendo conversación.

Draco gruñó.

—¡Ahora no, Blaise, por favor!

—No iba a hacerlo —dijo Blaise con calma.

Draco echó un vistazo a su amigo. No, ni siquiera Blaise tenía tan poco tacto.

—Reconoció el brazalete —le dijo, sin sentir la necesidad de ser más claro.

Blaise solo asintió.

—Creía que parecía demasiado ostentoso para ser un mecanismo para esclavizar —dijo—. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—¿Cómo _crees_ tú que se lo tomó? —explotó Draco, pero luego casi al instante levantó una mano para evitar que Blaise respondiera—. Lo siento… No estoy muy bien. Pero no pensé que lo _sabría_ y es solo temporal, ¿sabes?

—¿Y supongo que no vas a parar ni por esto? —Draco no respondió y solo le envió una mirada oscura—. Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Blaise, levantando las manos para rendirse—. Sabes que tenía que preguntar.

—Es solo un mes —murmuró Draco—. ¿Por qué Pansy no lo entiende?

—No creo que sea muy diferente el tiempo que sea… Imagínate que le dices que te estás acostando con otra chica, Granger, nada menos, pero es solo durante un mes.

La cabeza de Draco hizo un movimiento brusco para mirar malhumorado a Blaise.

—¡_No_ es así para _nada_!

—Quizás no para ti, pero apostaría que así es como se siente Pansy.

Draco se frotó los ojos con cansancio. La falta de sueño empezaba a afectarle.

—Me voy a la cama —murmuró, levantándose del asiento.

—¡Son solo las seis!

—Sí, bueno, es mucho tiempo para que el día vaya a peor, ¿no? Prefiero estar dormido.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu novia? —insistió Blaise—. ¿No tienes que arreglar las cosas?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Estaba increíblemente cansado.

—Hablaré con ella mañana, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

—¿Sabes? Hay cosas más importantes que desquitarse…

—¿Qué quieres que responda a eso, Blaise? ¿Que Pansy no es una de ellas?

Blaise frunció los labios.

—Me parece bien si no lo es, Draco, ¿pero por qué coño la sigues engañando si ese es el caso?

Draco se encogió se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer ella quiere estar conmigo, ¿no? Y si ella supera el que esté usando el brazalete para controlar a Granger durante un tiempo, entonces no habrá ningún problema.

Blaise miró a otro lado.

—Me gusta Pansy —dijo con suavidad—. Como amiga. No me gusta cómo la estás tratando.

Si solo Blaise supiera… pero Draco no iba a esclarecérselo.

—A mí también me gusta Pansy —dijo él.

—¿Cómo amiga? —preguntó Blaise con calma. _¿O como algo más?_

Draco no respondió y, en su lugar, se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Hermione se movió, incómoda, ojeando la silla vacía. Era muy mezquino por parte de Draco hacerla estar de pie así durante horas. Le habían empezado a doler los muslos y la parte de atrás de las pantorrillas después de la primera media hora y ahora su espalda también se estaba quejando. Se estiró en un intento de aliviar el dolor, pero no ayudó mucho. Podría haber sido capaz de soportar mejor las molestias si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente aburrida. Incluso mirar a otra gente cuando ella había estado de pie en la sala común de Slytherin el otro día había sido más interesante.<p>

Su felicidad inicial de que Malfoy y Parkinson se hubiesen peleado había menguado hacía mucho. Después de todo, era difícil estar contenta de que alguien más estuviera obviamente dolida como Parkinson lo había estado, pero Hermione en realidad no entendía la razón. Tenía algo que ver con el brazalete y con algo que Malfoy obviamente no le había contado. Realmente _era_ muy ostentoso y todo eso, por supuesto. Incluso Malfoy se había asegurado de decírselo a ella. ¿Pero podía ser esa la razón en sí misma? ¿Que había usado un brazalete ostentoso para esclavizarla? No, no parecía probable. Había algo extraño y Hermione estaba reacia a hacer suposiciones.

La puerta se abrió finalmente para dejar entrar a Malfoy. Hermione se puso firme rápidamente, preguntándose que qué iba a hacer él. Por la pinta que tenía antes, le echaba la culpa a ella de todo el incidente y estaría a punto de castigarla duramente.

Hermione nunca admitiría que estaba asustada, pero ciertamente se sentía nerviosa.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella, no parecían malvados. Solo parecían cansados.

—Oh, tú —dijo con un suspiro—. Genial.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. ¿Así era como la saludaba después de ordenarle que le esperara aquí?

—El brazalete —dijo ella—. Hay algo que no me has dicho.

Una comisura de la boca de Draco se elevó un poco, divertido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho.

—¡Dímelas! —exigió Hermione, sabiendo que era una temeridad como mínimo.

—No —murmuró él con un bostezo—. Creo que no lo haré.

—Quizás Pansy me lo diga entonces —dijo Hermione.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Dio la vuelta, atento, e hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Dejarás a Pansy en paz, zorra desalmada. ¿No crees que ya la has enfadado lo suficiente?

Hermione se encontró con su mirada de odio directamente.

—_Yo_ no la enfadé —dijo ella—. Lo hiciste tú.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente.

—Escúchame bien, Granger —siseó—. No quieres hacerme enfadar. No te gustará cuando me enfado. Así que de ahora en adelante, evitarás mencionar a Pansy y te mantendrás alejada de ella como sea. Si escucho que la has vuelto a molestar como sea, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte desear no haber nacido. ¿Queda claro?

Hermione asintió, despacio, pero las palabras de Draco habían tenido el efecto opuesto que él había querido. No la asustaban. Casi hacía que sintiera… compasión. Nunca había sabido que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se _preocuparan_ el uno del otro tanto como seres humanos normales. De alguna manera, se sintió tranquila por ese conocimiento.

—¡Lárgate! —rugió Draco—. ¡Saca tu repulsivo culo de mi habitación!

Toda la compasión de Hermione murió. Él no se la merecía. Mientas se marchaba, deseó fervientemente que Pansy le diera calabazas y que probara un poco de esa cosa llamada «dolor».

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Juguemos. ¿Quién dice esto? Y no, no os lo diré… **

**—****No te valoras lo suficiente. Eres inteligente y valiente y leal, tienes integridad y un buen corazón, y eres bonita. Es solo que no estás acostumbrada a dejar que la gente vea tu yo de verdad y a dejar que les gustes. El rechazo es mucho más fácil de manejar cuando nunca hubo una posibilidad de aceptación, ¿no?**

**Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le acababa de decir él todos aquellos cumplidos? ****_¿Él?_**

**N/T: Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿alguna se atreve a adivinar por qué Pansy está tan enfadada? ¿Y quién creéis que dice el adelanto del siguiente capítulo? **

**Sam Wallflower: Yo tampoco veo a Hermione muy interesada en Ron… Esperemos que Draco y Theo no tengan que llegar a esos extremos :)**

**Dana-weasleygranger: No, no, no me amenaces xD Mejor dame chocolate. Funciona mejor :) Lol nunca había pensado en estas cosas como un accidente de auto que no se puede mirar xD Creo que puedo deducir que es tu amor platónico por tu nombre jaja Gracias :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Es gracioso cuando Draco dice esas cosas cuando todas, menos él, sabemos lo que va a pasar xD Vamos a ver si Draco es capaz de disculparse lo suficiente para que le perdonas :) Oh, Costa Rica. Guay :)**

**Luna-maga: Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo! :D ¿Cómo te va? Veamos si al final Draco logra hacerte cambiar de opinión hehe**

**Miri: Hola, madrileña. Nunca he estado allí, excepto para hacer escala xD La pobre Hermione… Mira que hacerla bajar a las tres de la mañana… ¿Sigues pensando igual de lo de Pansy? :)**

**Maldiciones: ¡Argentina! Bonito acento :) Yo creo que Theo es capaz de callarle la boca a cualquiera xD**

**Storms Riddle: Gracias, aunque no es mío xD Yo lo traduzco. AkashaTheKitty es la autora :)**

**Elegv: ¿Gallega? No sé por qué, pero no me lo esperaba xDD Por lo pronto, no creo que Pansy tenga la intención de ayudarla, ¿no? Pero Theo seguro que la seguirá apoyando :) A ver si este Draco es capaz de redimirse… **

**Amtorop: A mí me hace mucha gracia que se ponga histérico, pero no había pensado que pudiera ser por la falta de sueño xD ¡Ah, colombiana! En Canarias hay muchos colombianos :)**

**Xilvie: Oh, otra madrileña :) Lo que le decía a la otra chica, nunca he estado en Madrid salvo para hacer escala xD Yo casi preferiría que me mandara a hacer cosas a que me tuviera quieta todo el día en el mismo sitio xD Y todavía no sabemos qué es lo que sabe Pansy del brazalete… Intrigante xD Besitos :)**

**Caroline Fowl: Bienvenida :) Pues yo nunca he probado la comida mexicana… ¿Qué es pozole? Yo también confío en que Hermione sea lista y se le ocurra algo y que Theo se dé cuenta de que es todo cosa de Draco… Abrazos para ti también, guapa :)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

Draco estaba acostado, mirando la oscuridad. Estaba completamente exhausto, pero no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Enfado… frustración… ¡¿dolor?! Todo tipo de emociones, las cuales no todas le pertenecían, se convirtieron en un enorme embrollo que tenía problemas para ordenar y mantener por separado en aquel débil estado del que era culpable el agotamiento. Mezclado con eso, estaban sus propias imágenes de lo que había pasado hoy, especialmente con Pansy. Siempre había hecho lo que había podido para no herirla, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, pues siempre parecía fracasar. Draco le tenía mucho cariño, de verdad. Es solo que no podía… no podía…

No podía ser lo que ella quería que fuera.

Con la mandíbula apretada, intentó vaciar la mente de todos los ruidosos pensamientos para poder descansar un poco.

Esa noche estaba condenada a ser una muy larga.

* * *

><p>—Llegas tarde —dijo Nott con frialdad.<p>

Hermione no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Nott levantó la vista para encontrarla todavía con las túnicas del colegio puestas, haciendo muecas mientras se quitaba un poco de césped y tierra.

Él suspiró.

—¿Quiero saberlo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Malfoy y Parkinson se pelearon ayer. Hoy Malfoy tenía que compensarla, así que le preguntó a la gente que qué funcionaría. En general, dijeron flores, así que me envió a buscarlas.

—¿Y las encontraste? —preguntó él.

—Eso fue hace cuatro horas y llego tarde a nuestra reunión —gruñó ella—. Pero sí. Si no, probablemente me habría perdido la reunión del todo.

Nott suspiró otra vez.

—Hablaré con él.

Hermione giró la cabeza con rapidez.

—No, por favor, no —casi suplicó—. Se enfada tanto…

Theo frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo creer que en realidad le tienes _miedo_, Granger?

—No creo que en realidad le tenga _miedo_, no —reflexionó—. Pero ahora mismo mi vida es mucho más agradable cuando él no está enfadado, así que voy a intentar no enfadarlo.

Nott sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es un mal camino. Le estás dejando ganar.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Sí? ¡Pero tú no eres el que tiene que estar de pie en su habitación durante horas y aguantar sus abusos!

Los ojos de Nott brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿Está abusando de ti? ¿Cómo?

Hermione pestañeó.

—Viste el contrato —le dijo—. Así que verbalmente, claro. Aunque estar quieta en el mismo sitio durante horas no es exactamente cómodo.

Theo pareció relajarse.

—Aún así, te dejó venir aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, planeara hacer que te perdieras la reunión y que, por eso, te mandara a… ¿recoger flores? —Theo sacudió la cabeza al pensar en ello.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Ella misma lo había encontrado divertido hasta que la tarea la exasperó. Ahora que había terminado, podía verle algún tipo de humor otra vez.

—No esperabas que lo hiciera _él_, ¿no? —le preguntó con un gruñido poco delicado—. Que habría un día en el que Draco Malfoy se pusiera a cuatro patas a buscar flores para su novia.

El labio de Nott se tensó en una sonrisa torcida.

—Antes te veré a ti renunciando a leer —dijo con suavidad—. Lo que es una pena. Arrastrarse un poco por la tierra podría hacerle bien a Draco, en realidad.

Hermione se rió y, por un momento, creyó ver calidez en los ojos de Nott, pero él lo escondió rápidamente tras su máscara inexpresiva.

—Gracias —dijo con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Por ayudarme cuando me hizo cantar la canción de la escuela. No lo estaba llevando muy bien.

—Oh. No, no lo llevabas bien. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco un poco y fue a su mesa a ver qué tareas le esperaban—. Pero después te redimiste admirablemente.

Hermione miró a Nott, que ahora estaba de nuevo concentrado en los pergaminos que estaban frente a él. Sonrió un poco.

—Gracias.

—Es solo que… No veo por qué permites que te haga esto —murmuró.

—Perdí la-

—¡Sé que perdiste la maldita apuesta! —rugió, perdiendo el control de manera poco característica—. Y es admirable cómo quieres cumplir con tu palabra, de verdad lo es. Pero no lo entiendo. Puede destruirte a ti _y_ a sí mismo en el proceso. ¡No importa lo que diga el estúpido contrato!

—Oh… —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Había pensado que Nott era su aliado, pero la estaba ayudando por las mismas razones que Zabini—. Tú también lo estás haciendo por su bien.

Nott levantó la vista.

—Por supuesto que es por su bien también. Es mi amigo, después de todo.

Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto.

De repente, se sintió muy sola.

Hermione miró fijamente su mesa, pero sin verla. Escuchó a Theo soltar la pluma e inclinarse para mirarla mejor, pero Hermione era incapaz de levantar la vista. Estaba ocupada con su recién descubierta soledad. Por supuesto, seguía teniendo sus amigos y eran más cercanos de lo que Nott lo había sido alguna vez, pero ellos no _sabían_ lo que estaba pasando y no podía contárselo. Todos los que lo sabían eran amigos de Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que estás pensando es muy fascinante —dijo Nott con calma—, pero igualmente incorrecto. —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué es entonces? —la empujó con cuidado.

Hermione eligió no contestar directamente. Era bastante tonto, después de todo.

—Malfoy no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tener amigos como tú o Zabini, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Probablemente no —respondió Nott—. Ha tenido muy poca paciencia con nosotros últimamente, pero no veo la conexión entre esto y tu actual cambio de humor.

Hermione jugó un poco con una de las plumas que tenía en la mesa.

—No es nada, de verdad. Solo me impresiona lo mucho que haces por él.

—¿Te ofende que no sea todo sobre ti?

Bueno, si lo decía así, sonaba horrible.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró. Solo deseaba que fuera un poco sobre ella—. Olvídalo. ¿Había algún asunto urgente esta semana?

—No hay nada más urgente que llegar al fondo de esto —insistió Nott, levantándose y caminando a donde estaba ella para apoyarse en su mesa. No iba a dejar el asunto en paz.

Hermione le puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que él le elevara una ceja.

—¡No es tan importante! —dijo ella—. Quiero decir, debería haber sabido, cuando Zabini me dijo que estaba haciendo todo esto por el bien de Malfoy, que era lo mismo para ti. Es solo que no había considerado que _mis_ amigos no lo saben y por eso… —Hermione soltó la pluma y suspiró.

—Te sientes sola —concluyó Nott—. Pero entendiste mal.

Hermione lo miró, escéptica.

—¿Qué puedo haber entendido mal? —preguntó.

—También estoy interfiriendo por tu bien. Sobre todo por tu bien. Él es el que puede que haga daño y tú eres relativamente inocente y estás relativamente indefensa.

Ante esto, Hermione tuvo que sonreír un poco.

—¿Relativamente?

—Tienes que admitir que tú sola te metiste en esto. Y te negaste a que te ayudara.

—Ni quiera entiendo por qué te molestas —suspiró—. La mayoría de la gente no se preocuparía. Por lo que parece, hay algo en mí que no funciona.

—No te valoras lo suficiente. Eres inteligente y valiente y leal, tienes integridad y un buen corazón, y eres bonita. Es solo que no estás acostumbrada a dejar que las personas vean tu yo de verdad y a dejar que les gustes. El rechazo es mucho más fácil de manejar cuando nunca hubo una posibilidad de aceptación, ¿no?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le acababa de decir él todos aquellos cumplidos? _¿Él?_

_¿Piensa que soy bonita?_

Hermione estaba confundida por los cumplidos y no sabía cómo responder con propiedad. También se sentía un poco tonta por darse cuenta, sobre todo, de que había dicho que era bonita. ¿No se suponía que ella prefería que la llamaran inteligente y valiente antes que todo lo demás?

Pero nadie nunca me llama bonita…

¿Qué le pasaba? No era una chica tonta que dependiera de cómo los otros le hicieran cumplidos sobre su apariencia. De hecho, casi se sentía orgullosa por no pasar mucho tiempo arreglándose a no ser que tuviera una buena razón. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar los pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nott—. ¿No me crees?

Hermione tragó.

—No, no es eso. Yo- —La puerta se abrió y la cortó.

Draco observó la escena y decidió que había llegado justo en el momento correcto. Hermione estaba colorada y se sentía demasiado satisfecha para gusto de Draco y Theo no parecía distante exactamente.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —no pudo evitar exclamar a la escena en general. Era asquerosa. Tendría que haber sino más sensato que permitir esto.

—¿Por qué interrumpes nuestra reunión? —preguntó Theo con frialdad, que, por lo visto, estaba menos que complacido por la interrupción de Draco.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Sigo siendo el Vice Premio Anual, ¿no?

Los labios de Theo se tesaron.

—Y también lo es Padma Patil, pero ella no interrumpe a cada momento que puede. De hecho, probablemente está haciendo su _deber_.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared.

—Bueno, mi puesto es un poco diferente, ¿no crees?

Theo se alejó de la mesa de un impuso.

—Solo en que estás a punto de perderlo.

Hermione se levantó disparada de la silla mientras Draco gruñía y daba un paso adelante.

—No hay necesidad, de verdad —se apresuró a intervenir—. Por favor, Nott…

El estómago de Draco se removió al ver que la mirada de Theo flaqueaba mientras dudaba. Esto simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo. Se suponía que Theo era el _cuerdo_.

—Esta reunión ha terminado —dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro Slytherin—. Granger, vete. —Mientras ella pasaba rápidamente a su lado para obedecer, Draco la paró agarrándola del brazo y ella lo miró inquisitivamente—. Ve a mi habitación —le dijo, aún observando las reacciones de Theo. Granger asintió, pero Theo logró esconder todas las emociones otra vez. Draco la soltó.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr? —preguntó Theo una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Eso depende —respondió Draco—. ¿A qué te refieres en particular?

Theo fue a su propia mesa y se sentó de espaldas a Draco.

—Me refiero, por supuesto, a cómo estás interfiriendo en mi relación con Granger.

—¿Hay una _relación_? —Draco exclamó, dando varios pasos hacia Theo.

—Deberías buscar el significado de «relación» —le informó Theo—. Tiene más de una definición.

—Oh, bien, entonces no estás… Bueno, es un alivio —murmuró Draco, pasándose la mano por el pelo y otra vez deseando haber dormido un poco más.

—¿Por qué es un alivio? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Por qué es asunto tuyo?

—¡Porque no quiero verte con alguien de su clase!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras Theo se ponía rígido y se daba la vuelta.

—¿De su clase? ¿Quieres decir por su sangre inferior?

—Bueno, sí, obviamente está eso, pero también… es _Granger_. Es increíblemente irritante y la odiamos a ella y a Potter, ¿recuerdas?

Theo estudió a Draco un momento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo dices por mi bien —dijo con calma—, pero quizás, simplemente, esas razones ya no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no son lo _suficientemente_ buenas? ¿Qué más hay? —Draco se sentía un poco confuso.

—Exacto —dijo Theo—. Si quitas esas razones superficiales para que no te guste, no queda nada. Así que elijo que me guste.

Draco frunció la nariz.

—_Vale_, rechazas todas las creencias con las que nos han educado, ¿pero tiene que… _gustarte_? —Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dijo la palabra «gustar», pues no le gustaba el significado con el que la estaba insuflando. Era de _Granger_ de quien estaban hablando, después de todo.

Los labios de Theo se contrajeron.

—Menuda conversación tan increíblemente madura. Sí, _tiene_ que _gustarme_, como dices tú, porque parece que no puedo parar.

—No lo entiendo —gimió Draco, sentándose y enterrando la cara en sus brazos—. No tiene sentido. ¡Nada lo tiene! ¿Y no puedes esperar solo unas semanas más para que… _te_… _guste_? No voy a abandonar la apuesta, ¿sabes? No puedo.

—Sé que no abandonarás la apuesta —dijo Theo con calma, sin dignarse a responder a la pregunta de Draco—. Vas a llegar al final incluso si te destruye.

Hubo un silencio cuando ninguno supo qué decir.

—¿Quieres saber por qué he rechazado los ideales de sangre limpia? —terminó por preguntar Theo.

—¿Será un sermón? —contestó Draco.

El labio de Theo se contrajo.

—Intentaré que no.

—Vale entonces —murmuró Draco, más curioso de lo que habría admitido.

—Mi padre es viejo, como sabes —empezó Theo, dubitativo—. Ya tenía cincuenta y cuatro años cuando yo nací. Este año cumple setenta y uno. Y aunque estoy muy seguro de que eso de que los padres envejezcan no es algo exclusivo de las familias de sangre pura, sí que lo estoy de que solo los sangre limpia aceptarían este tipo de plan de reproducción como mi padre.

—No es verdad —murmuró Draco—. La gente necesita herederos por muchas razones.

Theo le ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

—Quizás —concedió—. Pero mi padre nunca planeó tener herederos hasta que Quien-Tú-Sabes se lo ordenó.

Draco elevó las cejas, pero no interrumpió.

—Así que, bueno, se casó con una diligente bruja de sangre limpia, me tuvo y, luego, un par de años más tarde, ella murió. Es esa época, se creía que Quién-Tú-Sabes estaba muerto, así que mi padre no estaba realmente interesado en casarse otra vez y criar más sangres limpia como un buen mortífago. En su lugar, solo estábamos él y yo. —Hizo una pausa breve—. No sabes cómo es crecer con un anciano desalmado como única compañía, pues tus padres son jóvenes e incluso si Lucius a veces seguramente era… severo… tenías a tu madre y a los dos les importabas.

—Mi corazón llora por ti —dijo Draco con sequedad—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con nada?

—En realidad no sabía que había nacido solo por orden de Quien-Tú-Sabes —dijo Theo con calma— hasta que volvió a alzarse y mi padre me lo contó. Mi padre quería que tomara un camino similar al que te obligaron a ti y abrí los ojos. Le dije que no y no lo he visto desde entonces.

—¿Le dijiste que no? Eso es más de lo que hice yo.

Los ojos de Theo se volvieron fríos.

—No tenía nada que perder. No tenía una familia que me importara. He estado invirtiendo mi dinero en cosas que me garantizaran mi futuro desde que tenía trece años. Tenía la idea de que un día podría tener que huir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigo sin saber cómo murió mi madre. He hecho todo lo que está en mi poder, excepto profanar su tumba, para averiguarlo, pero, de alguna manera, todos los registros han desaparecido.

Draco pestañeó.

—No seas absurdo. No puedes pensar en serio que tu propio _padre_…

—Solo sé que él no tenía ningún deseo de tener más hijos y, entonces, ella murió misteriosamente. No iba a ser prescindible y quedarme en su casa.

—No sabía nada de esto —murmuró Draco—. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

Theo miró pensativamente a un punto detrás del hombro de Draco.

—Nadie más lo sabe. Pero si esto es lo que hacen los ideales de los sangre limpia a hombres, mujeres y niños… No voy a formar parte de ello. Por favor, respeta eso.

Draco asintió reticente, preguntándose qué haría ahora con Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo: **

**Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, aún estudiándola, llegando hasta entrecerrar un poco los ojos. A Hermione no le gustaba. De verdad, de verdad no le gustaba. **

**—****No, aún no lo entiendo ****—****lo oyó murmurar antes de que dijera****—****: Muy bien, Granger, se te acabaron las vacaciones… Ponte de rodillas.**

**Hermione puso los ojos como platos. ¿****_Qué_****?**

**N/T: Bueno, efectivamente, como todas habéis adivinado, era Nott el del adelanto. Era bastante obvio, ¿no? Qué mono que es, la verdad, y vaya con su historia. Ahora sabemos un poco más de él :) Muchas habéis dicho que el brazalete podría estar relacionado con las tradiciones de los Malfoy, con sus esposas y cosas así. ¿Estáis en lo cierto? Pues no puedo decíroslo xDD En fin… ¿Alguien quiere hacer alguna suposición sobre el nuevo ****—****y sospechoso****—**** adelanto? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Enhorabuena. No te equivocaste: era Theo haha Si es que nadie entiende a Draco, creo yo, nadie entiende su venganza, solo él y su rabia… Aunque Hermione fue un poco mala con él antes de empezar la apuesta, creo yo. **

**Miri: Estáis todas hechas unas malcriadas con tanta actualización rápida, ¿eh? xD Como vez, sí, era Theo :) **

**Maldiciones: Sí, muy bien, era Theo :) Yo solía ver algunas telenovelas argentinas e intentaba imitar el acento, pero creo que el que me sale es el de México xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Por supuesto que era Theo, pero, cómo no, Draco lo interrumpió… u.u y, por ahora, sí, es un capullo, pero yo creo que nos empezará a gustar en algún momento, ¿no? Ya veremos… xD Si tuviera que elegir entre los tres Slytherin… creo que no podría xD**

**Dana weasley-granger: jaja gracias por las ranas :) Por supuesto, era Theo. Era muy obvio, la verdad u.u**

**ValeenG: Sí, Theo :) Yo creo que todas estamos igual. No sabemos cómo va a pasar de ser así a quererla… **

**Slytherin's Malfoy: Pues el amado Nott lo ha dicho :) En cuanto a tus teorías, encuentro la última espacialmente interesante xD Ojo, eso no quiere decir que esa sea la respuesta xD**

**Minako marie: Gracias a ti por leer. Me alegra que te guste :) Haha, sí, Draco y Hermione son así de exasperantes xD Y los amigos de Draco son adorables, cada uno a su manera :)**

**Elegv: hola bonita :) Sí, Theo. ¡Muy bien! En cuanto a lo del brazalete, pues no te lo voy a revelar, pero es una teoría muy plausible n_n**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

Hermione estaba de pie en el mismo sitio de siempre, removiéndose. Era curioso cómo ya se estaba acostumbrado a esto. Curioso y aterrador. Era solo el quinto día que llevaba el brazalete y parecía que hacía tanto tiempo que se lo había puesto que no lo llevaba. Estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Malfoy volviera a la habitación, lo que en realidad era un nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Normalmente prefería que no estuviera cerca. Era solo que… las expresiones de él y Nott cuando ella se había ido del despacho… La estaba matando no saber lo que había pasado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero quizás Draco no había pasado todo ese tiempo con Nott. Probablemente había ido a cenar, el muy capullo. Hermione se había perdido el almuerzo por uno de los caprichos de Malfoy y ahora se había perdido la cena también. Solo sabía que la atormentaría con respecto a su ruidoso estómago cuando finalmente volviera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, Hermione casi saltó, pero no se atrevió a decir nada cuando Draco dejó la mochila en la mesa y la miró fijamente. A Hermione no le gustaba ni un poco. Era obvio que Nott había dicho algo y que ahora él intentaba encajarlo. Si Nott no había dicho nada agradable, Draco no sería capaz de encajarlo y probablemente perdería los papeles. Hermione tragó.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, aún estudiándola, llegando hasta a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. A Hermione no le gustaba. De verdad, de verdad que no le gustaba aquello.

—No, aún no lo entiendo —lo oyó murmurar antes de que dijera—: Muy bien, Granger, se te acabaron las vacaciones… Ponte de rodillas.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. ¿_Qué_?

—Me has oído —dijo con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. ¡Obedece!

Hermione se puso de rodillas de inmediato, encogiéndose un poco mientras él estaba de pie y demasiado cerca para que aquella postura fuera cómoda de cualquier manera.

—No —le dijo. Hermione podía oír la sonrisa de suficiencia en su voz—. No te sientes sobre los muslos. Quiero que te apoyes en las _rodillas_. Eso es…

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y lo miró con odio. Draco apenas elevó una ceja antes de darle la espalda para volver a sentarse.

—Espero que no te importe —le dijo, metiendo la mano en la mochila—. Theo casi hace que me perdiera la cena. Tuve suerte de coger esto antes de que limpiaran las mesas. —Draco pescó una manzana y Hermione se dio la enhorabuena por haber estado en lo cierto antes.

Draco mordió la fruta, saboreando el jugo despacio, y Hermione miró hacia otro lado, deseando que su estómago no rugiera. Morirse de hambre y estar de rodillas mientras estaba obligada a ver a Malfoy comiéndose una manzana no era su idea de diversión.

—Mírame —la obligó.

Hermione obedeció y, mientras lo hacía, su estómago rugió bastante alto.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Hambre? —Dio otro mordisco sin prisas.

—Estoy a dieta —soltó ella, negándose a dejarlo ganar.

Draco rió con un gruñido, casi atragantándose con la manzana y dándole un ataque de tos. Hermione se preguntó qué tendría que decir para que se atragantara de verdad. Era una bonita fantasía.

—Las chicas como Pansy hacen dieta —dijo tras terminar de toser por fin—. Las chicas como tú… no. —No había mucho que ella pudiera responder a eso—. Ahora respóndeme —exigió—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que sí.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Menuda cara para alguien que no se lo puede permitir. —Lanzó la manzana a medio comer en la papelera.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Disfrutas demasiado con esto.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó—. Por la manera en la que aún usas esa sucia boca tuya, diría que no estoy disfrutando lo suficiente.

—Te odio. —Simplemente lo soltó, con el veneno empapando cada palabra. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero entonces se esforzó por controlarse. No era como si pudiera ser una gran sorpresa para él. No después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Draco no estaba sorprendido. Ni un poco.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo con voz aburrida.

—Nunca te había odiado antes —ofreció ella.

Aquello pareció cogerlo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Hermione tomó aire para ganar valentía y se movió un poco. Las rodillas le empezaban a doler. Draco, distraído, le hizo gestos para que se levantara otra vez y ella lo hizo, con cuidado.

—Nunca te había odiado antes —dijo Hermione con calma, mirando al suelo una vez que finalmente estuvo de pie—. Nunca hiciste nada que valiera la pena odiar, en realidad. Tus bromas solían ser infantiles y maliciosas y tus insultos estaban llenos de odio, pero no eras realmente cruel y nada de lo que hacías era tan malo que no pudiera rectificarse.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien solo la miraba fijamente en silencio.

—Incluso cuando dejaste entrar a los mortífagos, nosotros, los que lo sabían, sabíamos que te estaban obligando y la mayoría le echamos la culpa a que no buscaste ayuda, pero seguía siendo entendible de alguna forma. —Hermione hizo una pausa y algo se tensó en su mandíbula y en sus labios—. ¿Pero todo esto? Humillarme en cada oportunidad que tengas, abusar de mí, amenazarme e incluso matarme de hambre. Arruinar mi reputación, interferir con la escuela, mis deberes y mis amigos. No ha pasado ni una semana aún, pero has conseguido convencerme de que realmente te mereces mi odio y de que nunca serás mejor que tu padre, abusando de aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí solos. Solía pensar que había una posibilidad de que un día abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta de que tu padre estaba equivocado, pero ahora sé que nunca cambiarás. Nunca serás nada más que otro capullo abusón de sangre limpia. Nunca te redimirás. No solía odiarte, pero ahora odiarte es fácil.

Draco se había ido poniendo cada vez más blanco mientras Hermione seguía hablando. Si era de shock o de enfado o las dos cosas, Hermione no lo sabía. Cuando terminó su diatriba, Draco se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba claro que peleaba por mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No creas que me conoces —gruñó.

—Solo sé lo cruel que puedes ser con otros seres humanos —respondió ella—. Sé que no te da pena. No importa cuánto alguien te suplique. No necesito saber nada más que eso.

Draco apretaba los puños y movía la mandíbula. Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida de que le importaran sus palabras lo suficiente como para enfadarse tanto, pero, pensándolo de nuevo… él siempre explotaba rápido cuando ella se atrevía a replicarle.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo él, lanzando la mochila desde la mesa a la papelera, donde golpeó el fondo con pesadez antes de desaparecer—. No comerás esta noche, después de todo. No creo que las personas no redimibles les den comida a sus _esclavos_.

Hermione no creyó ni por un segundo que él le hubiera traído comida.

—No había nada ahí dentro para mí —dijo con toda la calma que pudo, a pesar del enfado de Draco.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, acercándose a ella, furioso—. Bueno, ahora ya nunca lo sabrás de verdad, ¿no? Vete.

Hermione lo bordeó para ir hacia la puerta y luego se apresuró a salir. No debería haber sido tan directa… pero de una manera extraña se sentía bien. No había dicho otra cosa que la verdad como ella la veía.

—Te veo en el desayuno —dijo Draco a su espalda, con la voz burlona, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p>Draco paseaba por su habitación como un animal enjaulado. No estaba molesto porque Granger lo odiara. El hecho de que ella debía odiarlo era parte de los cimientos en los que basaba su propia existencia. Se daba por hecho. Sin embargo, <em>sentir<em> de verdad ese odio fluyendo hacia él y escucharla decir que nunca sería nada mejor o más decente que su padre… Le había dolido de una manera que no debería.

Draco había sentido la verdad de sus palabras. No es que fueran verdaderas, pero ella sentía que lo eran. Y tenía razón en que Draco podía hacerle y le haría un montón de cosas sin sentir ningún arrepentimiento, aunque matarla de hambre no había sido una de esas cosas. No importaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo; no podía matar de hambre a la chica que le gustaba a Theo. Bueno, suponía que ahora la estaba matando de hambre igualmente, pero, maldita sea, ¡sus palabras habían rivalizado con cualquiera de los insultos que le había dicho él alguna vez!

Draco sabía que ella se había olvidado. Se había olvidado de verdad. Era la única que sabía por qué no había matado a Dumbledore porque lo había obligado a contarle el secreto.

_Era un viejo indefenso en ese momento y siempre fue amable conmigo a pesar de la reputación de mi familia. _

Pero aquella muestra de pena suya no formaba parte del cuidadoso análisis de Hermione porque simplemente se había olvidado de ello.

Y dolía.

* * *

><p>—¡Oye, Hermione! —la llamó Ginny, alcanzando a la otra chica—. ¿Me puedes devolver mi libro?<p>

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Hermione, entrando por el agujero del retrato. Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo y tenía toda la intención de usarla para estudiar.

Ginny la siguió.

—¿El de _Grandes brujas a través de los tiempos_ que te presté hace un mes?

—Oh. Ese libro. —Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Normalmente no se olvidaba de un libro, pero ese había sido un poco… malo—. Claro. Puedo dártelo ahora.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —gorjeó Ginny, siguiendo a Hermione a su habitación.

Mientras Hermione rebuscaba, intentando acordarse de dónde había puesto el libro —sinceramente, solía ser más ordenada que esto— Ginny se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el cuarto de la Premio Anual, ya que nunca había estado allí antes.

—Debería estar por aquí —murmuró Hermione, mirando en un baúl con libros—. Tardaré solo un segundo.

—Um, ¿Hermione? —pregunto Ginny.

—Solo un segundo.

—Olvídate del libro. ¿Qué es esto?

Hermione se giró para encontrar a Ginny agachada al lado de la cama, recogiendo algo medio escondido. Cuando Ginny se incorporó, Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Ginny sostenía un gran calcetín verde.

—Incluso si fingimos no darnos cuenta de este tono particular de verde —dijo Ginny en tono casual—, está hecho de una tela muy cara y es demasiado grande para ti o, aceptémoslo, para cualquier chica de este dormitorio, lo que me lleva a pensar en qué chicos tienen acceso a estos dormitorios y vuelvo a darme cuenta de este tono particular de verde. Luego está el hecho traumático de que estoy deseando que sea uno de ellos porque _de verdad_ no quiero que sea el otro.

Hermione dio unos rápidos pasos para acercarse a Ginny y le arrebató el calcetín de las manos.

—_No_ es lo que piensas.

—¿No lo es? —dijo Ginny—. Porque estoy pensando que acabo de encontrar un calcetín de Slytherin en tu suelo.

Hermione se frotó la sien con cansancio.

—Vale, entonces _sí_ es lo que piensas.

—¿Los rumores son verdad? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

Hermione quería gritar «¡NO!», pero no podía refutar los rumores que había empezado Draco.

—Créeme, nadie ha estado aquí —dijo Hermione en su lugar—. Lo tuve que tomar prestado y luego se me olvidó devolverlo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que tomar prestados _calcetines_ de… cualquiera de ellos?

—Me… llamaron a las mazmorras muy tarde una noche. Era una emergencia y corrí todo el camino descalza. Hace mucho frío en las mazmorras, así que me dijo que tuviera más cuidado y que llevara calcetines la próxima vez si no quería ponerme enferma. —Eso era cercano a la realidad, en verdad. Hermione se sorprendió de haber dicho tanto, pero, pensándolo mejor, _podía_ sonar como una emergencia de Premio Anual.

Ginny suspiró.

—Al menos eso descarta a Malfoy —murmuró—. Estaría eufórico si te pusieras enferma, ¿no? —Hermione hizo un sonido neutral—. Me siento aliviada de que sea así —continuó Ginny—. De verdad que me asustaste por un segundo.

—De verdad que no es nada —le aseguró Hermione—. ¿Pero podrías no decírselo a nadie, de todas formas? Ya están esos rumores…

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que contar, ¿no? ¿Encontraste mi libro?

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba entre los Slytherin, pero, afortunadamente, también estaba Theodore Nott, así que hacían algo así como neutralizarse el uno al otro. Los otros dos Slytherin eran Blaise Zabini y Tracey Davis. Zabini tenía una expresión de profundo aburrimiento y Davis parecía que en realidad no quería estar allí. Hermione siempre pensaba que era curioso cómo las chicas de Slytherin eran o como Parkinson o como Davis. O intentaban constantemente elevar su propio estatus social o solo intentaban… sobrevivir. Hermione apenas entendía lo que Davis hacía en Slytherin, pero suponía que, de alguna manera, era la cláusula de la ambición la que la había metido ahí.<p>

Los Ravenclaw eran Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Lisa Turpin y Morag McDougal. Estaban jugando emocionados a algún juego con un pergamino mientras esperaban a Slughorn. Parecía interesante. Más interesante que lo que los Gryffindor estaban haciendo, al menos, que era mirar inexpresivamente al vacío.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Harry y a Ron y luego a Ernie Macmillan, quien hacía una buena imitación de aquellos dos. Hermione gruñó. Esto sería una clase muy, muy larga. Le dio un codazo a Harry.

—¿Um? —dijo él, atontado.

—¿Hablamos? —aventuró ella.

Harry asintió.

—En realidad quería hablarte de algo… ¿después de clase?

Las clases terminaban a las tres y media. No había tiempo. Tenía que subir apresuradamente a su habitación y estar de vuelta en las mazmorras a las cuatro.

—No tengo tiempo —murmuró—. ¿No puedes decirlo ahora?

—Pensaba que le habías prometido a Ron que le _dedicarías_ más tiempo —dijo Harry, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo lo oyera ella.

—Lo hice, pero no puedo. Es solo durante unas semanas…

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué estás pasando todo tu tiempo con los Slytherin?

—No puedo hablar de ello. —Hermione desplumó un poco la pluma—. Solo confía en mí, por favor.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—He oído que Theodore Nott en realidad es medianamente decente para ser un Slytherin y supongo que es el Premio Anual, así que no debería importarme que seas amiga suya.

—¿Pero te importa? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como para esclarecerla.

—No puedo evitarlo, Hermione. Sé que no es muy abierto de mi parte, pero no puede gustarme ninguno de ellos. Aún tengo que ver alguno que valga la pena que me caiga bien. Me gustaría ver solo un Slytherin, solo una vez, que no esté planeando algo malo.

Hermione pareció pensativa un segundo.

—En realidad no creo que Nott planee algo —dijo—. O quizás sí, pero no parece que esté planeando algo _malo_.

—¿Entonces te cae bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, sí —respondió, ceñuda—. No me ha hecho nada para que piense lo contrario. Es decir, es una persona distante y difícil de conocer, pero no creo que sea… ya sabes, como _ellos_. —Hermione se refería a los mortífagos, por supuesto, pero no le salía decirlo.

—Solo desearía que me contaras más de lo que estás haciendo en las mazmorras para poder dejar de preocuparme.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo-

En ese momento, Slughorn eligió entrar, cortando toda la conversación.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, maldiciendo a Malfoy por haberle hecho esto. Él no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba ocupado dándole una patada a un Zabini ceñudo por debajo de la mesa y mirándolo maliciosamente, lo que hizo que él gruñera. Davis se alejaba cada vez más, tímidamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por incomprensión, Hermione volvió a dirigir su atención al profesor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Nos estamos atrasando con los besos? Creo que sí… Es la hora de empezar un festín de besos, yo creo jeje. **

**Ella no respondió. En su lugar, le puso las manos en el pelo y lo mantuvo quieto para darle un beso profundo y hambriento. Las manos de él fueron a la cintura de ella y la acercó más. Un suave gruñido se escapó de los labios del chico. Era tan seductora. **

**Ella elevó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió con suficiencia.**

**—****No, no pareces muy satisfecho. **

**N/T: ¡Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews! ¡Ya hay más de cien! ¡Es una pasada! En cuanto al adelanto… ¿Quiénes se dan ese beso? ¡A adivinar! Haha **

**Amtorop: Debería dejaros más tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo a lo mejor xD Desde luego todos tienen las cosas más claras que nuestro rubio preferido xD Pues sí, como siga así solo le faltará besuquearse con Dumbledore xDD**

**Sam Wallflower: Qué le gusta a Draco interrumpir jaja Pues resulta que Hermione de rodillas no era para tanto y solo quedaba bien en el adelanto xDDD**

**Elegv: pues sí, se parece un poco a Severus ahora que lo dices… y la verdad es que es un personaje muy bien construido :) jaja No te preocupes, tú tómate tu tiempo, que Los herederos es bastante largo también xD**

**Caroline Fowl: ¿te saltaste un capítulo sin querer? xD Bueno, Draco va a tardar en darse cuenta mucho más tarde de lo que todos los demás ven: que eso de la venganza es estúpido y sin sentido y que no le va a reportar nada bueno… u.u Algún día tendré que probar la comida mexicana de verdad, que seguro que está buenísima como tú dices :) ¡Envíame un poco pozole! xD Vaya, muchas gracias y hazme muy bien la tarea xD**

**ValeenG: Es que Theo tiene muchas fans y es obvio por qué xD**

**Dana-weasleygrander: Oh, nunca te lo perdonaré… No, no, son bromas xD En realidad yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú y me habría ido corriendo a leérmelo en inglés, así que no tienes por qué disculparte xD Solo espero que si puedes te sigas pasando por aquí para que te enteres bien de la historia si, como dices, tu inglés no es tan bueno n.n Oh, Lija y terciopelo… ¡hace tanto que me la leí que casi no me acuerdo! Solo recuerdo que era una historia buenísima y que si no está en mi top list es porque no termina bien y yo tiendo a los finales felices xDDDD Fíjate que de lo que me acuerdo es del final nada más, así que me afectó xDDD Y no, no eres la única. A mí me pasa constantemente y… me encanta xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: La verdad es que Pansy me da penita... A mí también me encanta el personaje de Hermione con todos sus defectos y virtudes, los diferentes puntos de vista dependiendo de las autoras, ya sea J. K. o fanficker, la interpretación de Emma… Sí, Theo es maravilloso, cómo ha sabido llevar su vida a pesar de todo lo malo u.u Saludos :)**

**Miri: Yo también espero ver a Draco agachado buscando flores para Hermione algún día xDD Y os agradezco muchísimo los reviews! **

**Luna-maga: ya lo veremos porque ni yo he traducido hasta ahí todavía :)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

El viernes estaba condenado a ser un día de todo menos fácil. Después de que terminaran por fin las clases y de que dejara la mochila en la habitación, Hermione bostezó y bajó tambaleándose a las mazmorras. Estaba exhausta y preparada para suplicar que la dejaran en paz, si es que podía funcionar, pero a estas alturas conocía a Draco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a él le daría igual. Lo más probable era que eso hasta le proporcionara un placer extra al torturarla. Así que Hermione no suplicó ni dijo nada. Solo fue a su sitio de siempre sin decir una palabra.

—Llegas tarde —la informó.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella sin preocuparse por intentar explicarse.

—¿Qué he dicho sobre esperar? —insistió él.

Draco apenas había estado esperando. Solo había estado sentado a la mesa, haciendo los deberes como siempre. Parecía estar haciendo tantos deberes como ella, lo que era un tanto peculiar.

—Lo siento —repitió Hermione.

Draco se giró para mirarla fijamente, pero Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para que le importara. Ella solo bostezó, apenas cubriéndose la boca con la mano a tiempo. A Hermione no le preocupaba demasiado ser educada delante de él. El mayor problema que tenía ahora mismo era que veía a dos Malfoy.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansada? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione elevó las cejas.

—Falta de sueño. —Hermione deseaba haber podido decirlo como una pregunta.

—¿Por qué no dormiste? Te dejé ir temprano ayer.

—Mis amigos querían verme. Y luego tuve que hacer todos los deberes para hoy.

—Podrías haberles dicho a tus amigos que no tenías tiempo —señaló él.

Hermione resopló y se tambaleó un poco.

—¡Como si pudiera!

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas —le dijo con desdén.

Hermione pestañeó y miró al suelo. Parecía extrañamente tentador a pesar de que sabía lo frío que estaba.

—No, no en el piso. Theo me mataría si pillaras una neumonía. Siéntate en la cama.

Hermione miró con extrañeza a Draco, pero hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Querrás decir que Zabini te mataría.

—Sospecho que él también —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no pasaste de los deberes y te fuiste a dormir?

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir y al final hizo un sonido de frustración.

—¡Sería más fácil si no tuviera estas reglas de cómo puedo responder!

—¿En serio va a matarte responder una pregunta sin otra pregunta? —respondió, casi sonando divertido.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Vale, entonces puedes hacer preguntas. —Le sonrió con suficiencia por la expresión perpleja de Hermione—. No puedo matarte. Por no decir que sería malo para mi propia salud.

—¿Puedo hacer preguntas? —murmuró Hermione y luego sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Puedo hacer preguntas!

—Sí. ¿Entonces qué era lo que querías preguntar?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No me acuerdo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te estaba matando y ahora no puedes recordarlo tres segundos después?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que era una pregunta muy profunda, de esas que solo se te ocurren una vez en la vida. Te la perdiste por prohibirme hacer preguntas para empezar.

Draco la miró con fijeza.

—Seguro que sí… —murmuró—. ¿Siempre te pones así cuanto tienes falta de sueño?

—¿Así cómo? —Hermione sonrió y se controló justo a tiempo antes de dar palmadas. Nunca había sabido lo mucho que le encantaba hacer preguntas.

—Se me ocurre que «fácilmente entusiasmada» —dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Tengo una razón por la que estar entusiasmada! —dijo en su defensa—. Tengo permiso para sentarme y hacer preguntas. Hoy debería ser fiesta nacional, ¿no crees? —se rió.

—Ahora solo estás abusando de tu derecho a preguntar.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

—¿Que dicen qué?

—Quizás son los muggles los que lo dicen. Alguien lo dice, al menos. —Se rió de nuevo.

Draco pestañeó y la miró con más atención. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba borracha, pero, por lo que a él respecta, en realidad solo estaba cansada. Y ella tenía razón. Acababa de dejar que se sentara e hiciera preguntas, lo que definitivamente descartaba dejarla ir a dormir. Tendría que quedarse despierta y él tendría que sobreponerse al hecho perturbador de que Hermione estaba soltando risitas tontas.

Draco se levantó.

—Intenta que esto no se convierta en un hábito porque es… perturbador…

—¿El qué es perturbador? —preguntó ella, aún riéndose mientras se apoyaba en el poste de la cama.

—¡No te tomes tantas confianzas! —gruñó él, frunciéndole el ceño mientras ella se incorporaba un poco.

—Tiquismiquis —le dijo y sacó la lengua.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza del todo?

—No —dijo Hermione—. Mi cabeza está justo aquí. Solo está demasiado cansada para que le importe lo que me vas a hacer. ¿Así que qué va a ser, rey Malfoy? ¿Qué tarea horriblemente humillante y degradante me darás hoy?

Draco no tenía una respuesta. No sabía. Estaba dividido entre seguir siendo amigo de Theo y vengarse de la chica, que siempre pensaba que era mejor que todos los demás. Que su comportamiento fuera tan raro no lo ayudaba con el dilema en lo más mínimo. Solo añadía más a su estado general de confusión.

—¡Te quedas! —dijo Draco—. ¡Te… quedas!

Entonces se marchó en busca de compañía cuerda.

* * *

><p>—Bueno —dijo Blaise, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Yo también me voy a la cama.<p>

La sala común se había vaciado despacio durante las últimas horas, dejando solo a Blaise y a Draco.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Draco, que no se sentía nada cansado—. ¡Pero es viernes!

—Es casi la una de la mañana ya, así que técnicamente es sábado —creyó Blaise que era conveniente señalar— y quiero dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Draco solo gruñó. Confía en Blaise para que lo abandonara.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco a su malhumorado amigo.

—¡Diviértete! —le dijo antes de irse.

Entonces Draco se quedó solo, mirando al fuego. Supuso que podía volver a su habitación, pero no quería antes de aclararse con lo que quería hacer. Obviamente no podía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y realmente no aprobaba la obsesión que Theo tenía con la Premio Anual… No le gustaba la dirección en la que podía estar yendo eso.

¿Y si Theo y Granger empezaban a salir? Pensarlo hacía que Draco se sintiera enfermo. Obviamente tenía que intentar pararlo… ¿Pero de verdad elegiría Theo a Granger por encima de Draco? Parecía imposible que tuviera que hacer esa elección si Theo estaba determinado a insistir con Granger. Quizás ya había hecho esa elección. Quizás Draco se estaba engañando a sí mismo al pensar en que Theo se preocupaba por los demás. Después de todo, _era_ un Slytherin y la mayoría de la ambición estaba arraigada en el egoísmo inherente. Ahora mismo, la única ambición de Theo parecía ser conseguir a Granger y él nunca había sido lo que uno puede llamar un amigo cariñoso en primer lugar.

Draco no podía permitir que esta relación se llevara a cabo. Simplemente no podía. Granger era todo lo que no era apropiado para un Slytherin y necesitaba ahorrárselo a Theo. Incluso si Theo había decidido que no necesitaba amigos, Draco quería ser un amigo con respecto a esto. Solo tenía que tener cuidado porque ser demasiado obvio haría que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Theo nunca esperaría que Draco aprobara la relación, pero probablemente tampoco le parecería bien que hiciera un sabotaje turbio.

Sin embargo, la pregunta en realidad era: ¿cuánto podía conseguir de la apuesta sin que Theo interfiriera?

—Qué cara más larga —dijo una voz suave—. ¿Contemplando tus pecados?

Draco suspiró.

—Ahora no, Pans-

El nombre murió en los labios de Draco cuando ella dio un paso adelante. Hablando de pecados. Pansy definitivamente no llevaba la misma ropa con la que Draco la había visto esta mañana. La falda era definitivamente demasiado corta para las mazmorras en octubre y la camiseta no era mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tramas? —le preguntó, con la sospecha de que ya lo sabía.

Pansy sonrió y se acercó algo más. La mirada de Draco viajó por las piernas torneadas de Pansy y se dio cuenta de que llevaba tacones. No, definitivamente esto no era bueno.

—Mira, Pans —intentó otra vez—. Lo que sea que pienses que estás haciendo…

—Estoy reclamando mi derecho —dijo, prácticamente ronroneando—. Tú eres _mío_.

Draco tragó con nerviosismo.

—Nadie ha dicho nunca que no lo sea. No hay necesidad de esto.

Pansy se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Draco y él deseó con fervor saber de qué manera podía salir de esta, incluso mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a la proximidad de la chica.

—Le diste el brazalete a _ella_ para que lo llevara —siseó—. Debería dejarte por eso. Pero no soy una rajada y ciertamente no perderé contra una sangre sucia.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando el pelo sedoso de Pansy le acarició el cuello.

—Ya te he dicho que no es así —murmuró él—. Ella es solo mi esclava.

Pansy gruñó y enterró las uñas dolorosamente en los hombros de Draco.

—¿Y qué tipo de esclava es?

Draco abrió los ojos de repente.

—¡Merlín, Pansy! No puedes pensar que yo… ¿_querría_ eso?

Ella no respondió. En su lugar le puso las manos en el pelo y lo sostuvo inmóvil para darle un beso profundo y hambriento. Draco le puso las manos en la cintura y la acercó más. Se le escapó un suave gruñido de los labios. Ella era tan tentadora.

Pansy levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No, no pareces muy satisfecho.

Eso dolía. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella una razón para dudar de él?

—¿Así que es eso? —preguntó—. ¿Una prueba de fidelidad para novios? Bueno, como la he pasado, ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

Pansy solo chasqueó la lengua y le pasó los labios desde la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde lo mordisqueó con cuidado.

—Mi Draco, siempre ofendiéndote muy rápido —dijo con un suspiro mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa y a besarle el cuello.

La respiración de Draco se volvió más pesada.

—Pansy, por favor… —suplicó. Sus manos habían encontrado solas el camino por debajo de la camiseta de Pansy para acariciarle el vientre.

Ella lo mandó a callar y lo besó en los labios otra vez antes de quitarse la camiseta, mostrándole el sujetador a la hambrienta mirada de Draco. Él gimió.

—Tócame… —murmuró Pansy, frotando la parte baja de su cuerpo contra él y haciéndolo jadear—. Por favor, Draco… —Repitió el movimiento.

Indeciso, Draco elevó una mano temblorosa para acariciarle el pecho a través del sujetador. Ella se movió otra vez y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —jadeó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy—. Te gusta, lo veo.

—Es _porque_ yo- —No llegó a terminar la frase porque ella lo cortó con otro beso e intensificó los movimientos.

Draco perdió todo el sentido de la razón y la agarró de las caderas, urgiéndola. Se sentía tan bien. Gimió en voz alta y Pansy se tragó los gemidos de Draco con besos. Draco la acercó más; quería más.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Pansy.

Draco alejó la cabeza de repente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía hacerlo, no a Pansy.

—No —gimoteó ella—. No, no pares, por favor, Draco… No pares… —Pansy capturó los labios de Draco otra vez.

Draco la acercó más, besándola con hambre y acariciándole la piel suave. Pansy suspiró de satisfacción. Draco estaba tan tenso, que le sorprendía poder funcionar. Pansy se removió sobre él, volviéndolo loco, y Draco supo que pronto tendría que ceder y o la tomaba a ella o acababa así.

No podía permitir ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se alejó despacio de ella.

—¡No! —objetó Pansy de nuevo—. No pares.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo con la voz ronca, maldiciéndose por no poder simplemente tomar lo que se le ofrecía.

—No tenemos por qué —lo contradijo ella—. ¿Por qué te resistes a mí?

Draco suspiró y la bajó cuidadosamente de un empujón. No podía pensar muy bien con ella moviéndose en su regazo.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo de Pociones para mañana —murmuró él, levantándose y haciendo muecas ligeras por la incomodidad. Probablemente Pansy no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era para él parar ni de lo mucho que quería perder el control.

—¡Mañana es sábado!

—¡Y necesito los créditos extra!

No era mentira que tenía que hacer un trabajo, pero los dos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que la estaba rechazando.

—Pensaba que habías superado esa estúpida idea —gruñó Pansy mientras se enderezaba, enfadada, antes de marcharse a los dormitorios.

—Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos —murmuró para sí, mirando al lugar por el que Pansy se había marchado.

* * *

><p>Draco entró en la habitación con un suspiro y encendió la lámpara de la mesa. Había algo raro. Frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Se había olvidado de ella. En alguna parte entre considerar qué hacer con Hermione y Theo y la estratagema de Pansy para seducirlo, se había olvidado de que Hermione estaba en su habitación.<p>

Y ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

En _su_ cama.

Mientras la miraba fijamente, ella murmuró en sueños y se movió, abrazándose más a la almohada.

_¡Esa es mi almohada! ¡Déjala!_

Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio unos segundos, antes de recuperar su buen juicio lo suficiente como para dar unos pasos hacia delante para despertarla. Dormirse en _su_ cama… ¡Qué tía! ¿No podría haberse movido por ahí o dormirse en el suelo o algo?

La habitación no era muy grande, así que solo le llevó un segundo acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera sacudirla para despertarla, un movimiento captó su atención. Hermione encogió las piernas despacio, frotando una contra otra. Draco se encontró mirando fijamente esas piernas. Que pertenecían a una chica. En _su_ cama. Si alguna vez había habido un momento en el que no necesitaba una chica dormida en su cama, era ahora. Le traía imágenes. Imágenes inapropiadas.

Esto era una locura absoluta, por no decir asqueroso.

Draco levantó la vista y miró su propio reflejo al otro lado de la cama. Tenía el pelo y la ropa desordenados, los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos oscurecidos. Incluso tenía unos pocos chupetones en el cuello. No había duda de qué había estado haciendo. También sabía que era un hecho bastante doloroso que aún estuviera sintiendo los efectos tardíos de sus actividades extracurriculares.

Quizás no era muy inteligente proveer a Granger con una —y no va con segundas— munición tan potente contra él como haría si lo viera en este estado tan frustrado.

Draco volvió a bajar la vista, arrugando la nariz. Realmente no le gustaba la manera en la que Hermione se estaba tomando tantas confianzas con su cama. Ignoró las piernas de la chica deliberadamente, pues no quería ponerse a pensar en por qué lo habían fascinado tanto hacía un momento. Hermione se giró ligeramente, de manera que estaba tumbada un poco de lado, y los ojos de Draco se vieron atraídos a donde sus pechos presionaban contra la fina tela de la blusa cada vez que respiraba.

Draco prácticamente dio un salto atrás. Maldita Pansy por montarle un numerito. Draco frunció el ceño en dirección a la cara de Granger. _Más le vale no estar babeando_. La chica tenía los labios rosados y un poco separados y la masa de risos se desparramaba por la almohada que no estaba abrazando.

Oh, genial. Ahora se pasaría meses encontrando pelos de ella.

Draco le dio la espalda al ofensivo panorama y fue a echar un vistazo al trabajo que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente. Nada enfriaba más una pasión inapropiada que escribir sobre trozos de animales espachurrados. Se sentó y cogió una pluma, justo cuando Granger dejó salir un largo suspiro tras él, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Draco se levantó disparado de la silla. Quizás una agradable ducha fría primero sería bueno.

Salió huyendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el siguiente, un poco de Ron y Harry y nos enteraremos de lo que es el brazalete. **

—_**¿Qué? **__**—**__**dijo Draco, obviamente intentando parecer herido y fracasando en el intento**__**—**__**. ¿Quieres decir que no se lo has contado todavía a tus amigos? ¡Me prometiste que lo harías! **__**—**__**Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear.**_

—_**¿De qué está hablando, Hermione? **__**—**__**preguntó Harry, claramente confuso.**_

—_**Na-Nad- **__**—**__**empezó Hermione, pero la interrumpió Draco.**_

—_**Nada de eso ahora, Hermione **__**—**__**dijo Draco con una sonrisa afectiva**__**—**__**. Di lo que quiero oír.**_

**N/T: Uy, cuánta pasión en este capítulo… jajaja ¿Alguna quiere intentar las razones de Draco para rechazar a Pansy? ¿Sabéis que lo tuve que terminar de traducir hoy porque, no sé cómo, lo dejé a medias y empecé a traducir los siguientes? Una que es tonta… xD**

**Sam Wallflower: pues te puedo decir que tengo traducido hasta el capítulo 30 y aún no hay giros, aunque están pasando cosillas hehehe La historia va muy lenta, pero creo que así es como debe de ser… Yo la historia la leí en su momento, pero ya no me acuerdo de cómo era, pero si me gustó mucho es porque vale la pena, así que supongo que ese giro de los acontecimientos tiene que haberme convencido :) Pero sí, por ahora, Draco es muy cruel y no parece que esté cerca de ser perdonado. Hay muchas formas de ser cruel y probablemente no hemos visto a lo que puede llegar Draco todavía, teniendo en cuenta el número de capítulos, creo yo. ¡Y muy bien al quedarte con tu opción más segura porque has acertado! Jajaja**

**Luna-maga: Muchas gracias por preferir mi traducción. Aunque yo tampoco me habría resistido a leer la original xD ¿Encontraste algo que te hizo pensar en Draco como alguien al que se le puede perdonar? **

**Mary Malfoy MellarK: yo también prefiero las verdades a las mentiras, aunque duelan… Bueno, pues acertaste, la pareja sin sabor del momento se dieron un festín xD Yo también creo que no van a llegar a ninguna parte… u.u**

**Elegv: ¡Sí, Hermione, lo dejó con la boca cerrada! Pues… eran Pansy y Draco… otra vez xD**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21<p>

Hermione se levantó despacio de su muy agradable, larga y cómoda siesta. Musitó y se estiró con pereza. Le pareció que aún llevaba la ropa de salir y que estaba acostada sobre el edredón. Eso era extraño. Rara vez se quedaba dormida sobre la cama tan tarde. Frunció el ceño y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse.

Había algo raro con la ropa de cama…

Se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella definitivamente no era su cama. La ropa de cama de Gryffindor ni siquiera _venía_ en ese color. Deseando inútilmente que estuviera equivocada de alguna manera, miró despacio a su alrededor.

No era un error. No había duda. Se había quedado dormida en la cama de Malfoy.

Se dejó caer de espaldas con un gruñido. Al menos él aún no había vuelto. O… Algo la estaba molestando otra vez. Hermione volvió a levantar la vista para intentar averiguar lo que era. La lámpara. No había estado encendida antes. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. ¿Draco _había_ vuelto entonces? ¿Y la había dejado dormir? Esto no podía ser bueno…

Se levantó de la cama con un tumulto. No quería que la pillara en una postura vulnerable cuando él volviera. Justo se acababa de enderezar un poco cuando él entró. Era obvio que había estado duchándose, pues aún estaba secándose el pelo, aunque estaba totalmente vestido, afortunadamente.

Draco levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada punzante antes de mirar la cama. Hermione echó un vistazo a donde ella había estado solo unos minutos antes y se dio cuenta de que le había arrugado la colcha. Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor.

Draco no comentó nada.

—Vete —le dijo, sentándose en la silla.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? —soltó ella.

Draco se frotó la frente y murmuró algo muy poco favorecedor sobre ciertos Gryffindor preguntones antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué hora es?

Hermione pestañeó sin comprender, pero respondió diligentemente.

—Las dos y media de la mañana.

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Y cuánta gente sabe que estás aquí?

Ella se puso pálida. Probablemente media escuela sabía dónde estaba.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y le dio la espalda para mirar sus deberes.

—No te preocupes, Granger. Siempre puedes contarles la verdad: que te dormiste después de que terminé contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso —susurró ella—. No puedes hacer que la gente piense eso. —Draco no respondió y Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo agarró del brazo—. ¡No puedes!

—¡Eh! —exclamó, levantándose abruptamente y tirando la silla al suelo mientras jalaba del brazo—. _No_ me toques. ¡Nunca!

Hermione no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada frunciéndole el ceño.

—Frío como el hielo… —murmuró—. Estás tan frío como el hielo. —Ya no se estaba refiriendo a su comportamiento.

—Sí, bueno —dijo él, alejándose un poco de ella—. ¿No te ha dicho nadie que los Slytherins somos de sangre fría?

—El agua de la ducha debe de haber estado helada —reflexionó ella—. ¿Por qué ibas a ducharte con agua fría?

Él gruñó.

—¿Quizás para evitar que matara a sangres sucia que babean mi almohada?

—No, creo que el frío solo haría que tu humor empeore —dijo Hermione, pensativa.

—En ese caso —rugió—, ¡yo me iría de aquí volando si fuera tú!

Hermione volvió a prestar atención bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se había ido la primera vez que se lo había dicho? Sacudió la cabeza, murmuró una disculpa y se fue.

* * *

><p>El humor de Draco era horrible, por no decir más. Se sentía sucio. Se sentía violado. Se sentía… frustrado. Había sido incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer para Slughorn y, por ello, había pasado una hora a solas con aquel viejo gordo fanático por el trabajo poco menos que excelente que le había entregado.<p>

Snape había sido un profesor de Pociones mucho más bueno.

Draco sintió la necesidad de darle una patada a algo, preferiblemente algo pequeño, inocente y peludo. Miró a su alrededor para ver si algo concordaba con la descripción. Había salido a uno de los patios interiores del castillo en un intento de tomar el aire y aclararse la cabeza. Sin embargo, nada pequeño y peludo se presentó, a menos que uno fuera a contar a los de primero, que estaban apiñados en una esquina, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. El miedo lo tranquilizó un poco. Aún era una persona poderosa que había que tener en cuenta. Lo de la otra noche solo había sido… culpa de Pansy. Maldita Pansy por intentar atarle cuando _sabía_ que él no permitiría que llegara más lejos.

El viento trajo consigo el sonido de voces y Draco se quedó quieto. No, no podía ser. Era pasarse si ni siquiera podía alejarse de ella durante el tiempo suficiente como para tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Levantó la vista lentamente. Eran Granger, Weasley _y_ Potter, todos juntos y hablando felizmente. Parecía que sus amigos no la habían abandonado todavía.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió por la cara de Draco. Quizás lograría darle una patada a algo pequeño y peludo después de todo.

—Ahí estás, _amante_ mía. ¡Te he estado buscando!

Hermione se quedó tiesa en mitad de una frase. No podía ser. No con tanto descaro. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a Malfoy apoyado con pereza en una pared. El labio del chico se elevó un poco.

—Deja de decir cosas así —siseó Hermione, que sabía que resistirse era fútil, pero al menos esperaba que Harry pillara la indirecta.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, obviamente intentando parecer herido y fracasando en el intento—. ¿Quieres decir que no se lo has contado todavía a tus amigos? ¡Me prometiste que lo harías! —Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear.

—¿De qué está hablando, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, claramente confuso.

—Na-Nad- —empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

—Nada de eso ahora, _Hermione_ —dijo Draco con una sonrisa afectiva—. Di lo que quiero oír.

La orden en su voz era clara y fue peor por la manera en la que casi imperceptiblemente arqueó una ceja.

—Malfoy… —empezó ella, pero la interrumpió otra vez.

—Sabes cómo llamarme. —Su voz era suave como la seda.

Hermione quería matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

—Sé lo que me _gustaría_ llamarte —soltó ella.

—Ah… —dijo con una sonrisa—. Puedes llamarme esas cosas en privado, amante mía. Por ahora, usa mi nombre de pila. Después de todo, el secreto ha salido a la luz, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con dureza—. ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. ¡Solo piérdete!

—Continúa entonces —dijo Draco, ignorando a Harry—. Diles, Hermione. Diles por qué bajas a las mazmorras todos los días y no te marchas hasta muy tarde… Diles lo que quiero que sepan. Diles en qué cama has estado durmiendo.

La cara de Ron perdió todo el color y luego volvió con venganza.

—¡MENTIROSO! —gritó Ron, lanzándose encima de Draco—. ¡SUCIO, ASQUEROSO Y MENTIROSO HIJO DE-!

—¡NO! —Hermione se lanzó delante de Ron antes de que pudiera llegar a Draco, haciendo que los ojos de este se abrieran de sorpresa.

Ron paró con expresión de estupefacción.

—Está mintiendo, Hermione. No puedes dejar que diga cosas así sobre ti, como si fueras una-una…

—No miente —dijo Hermione con voz ahogada. Técnicamente, no mentía. Él le estaba ordenando a ella que mintiera por él. _Di lo que quiero oír_. Hermione deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de burlar al brazalete para que pensara que no había entendido lo que se requería de ella—. Es la verdad. M-M… Draco y yo somos… Somos… —La voz de Hermione se perdió y no pudo terminar la frase. No tenía que hacerlo.

Tres jóvenes la miraban intensamente. Uno con un fino velo de triunfo en la cara, otro estaba en shock y el tercero parecía como si su mundo al completo se hubiera convertido en polvo.

—¿Él? —susurró Ron—. ¿Estás con… él? Le estás dejando… —Ron tragó convulsivamente—. Ni siquiera le importas —murmuró—. ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Hermione no podía soportar el dolor en los ojos de Ron y la pregunta silenciosa: _¿Y qué pasa conmigo entonces?_ Hermione desvió la mirada. Ron nunca la perdonaría por la traición, estaba segura. Pestañeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

—¿Querer? —Draco resopló—. Yo no lo llamaría así, comadreja. Después de todo, es solo una sangre sucia, ¿no?

Harry y Ron se le tiraron encima en ese momento, pero Hermione fue más rápida, saltó en medio y golpeó a Draco contra la pared sin querer al intentar evitar la violencia. Draco gruñó cuando su cabeza golpeó los ladrillos.

—Muévete, Hermione —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Tiene que pagar por eso.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sacó la varita con lentitud, empuñándola contra las dos personas a las que nunca pensó que apuntaría con ella.

—No puedo permitirlo —dijo—. Nada de violencia. Por favor, no podéis hacerle daño. —Hermione tragó, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

—¿Quieres decir —preguntó Ron en voz baja— que de verdad eliges estar con alguien que habla de ti así y que me apuntarás con la varita a mí, a nosotros, en su defensa?

—Eso parece, colega —dijo Draco, que se sentía más que un poco confuso él mismo, pero no dejaba que se viera. En su lugar, solo sonrió con suficiencia al Gryffindor pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Hermione a Draco—. Tú solo… ¡CÁLLATE! Tienes lo que querías, ¿no? ¿No es suficiente? —Hermione se frotó los ojos furiosamente con la parte de atrás de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ron—. Aquí no hay nada más para nosotros.

Ron asintió y, juntos, se marcharon. Hermione se quedó hasta que se fueron y, sin una segunda mirada a Draco, corrió en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera, Draco pensaba que se sentiría mejor al separar a Granger de sus amigos. No es que se estuviera sintiendo culpable ni nada, pues, definitivamente no era eso. Aquella sensación molesta no era culpabilidad. Era solo que no entendía lo que había pasado, eso era todo. ¿Por qué Granger había insistido tanto en que Potter y Weasley no lo hicieran pedazos? No tenía sentido. Solo lo hacía todo peor para ella. Quizás había pensado que tenía que hacerlo o quizás había pensado que él sería más bueno con ella si ella lo defendía, pero en ambos casos estaba equivocada. Lo descubriría pronto.<p>

No era por ser bueno que la había dejado tranquila aquella tarde. Simplemente sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse con una mujer lloriqueando en la habitación y tenía que hacer el trabajo extra de Transformaciones para que le permitieran hacer los TIMOS.

Sin embargo, no era solo cuando Hermione estaba en la habitación que lo distraía. Podía sentir su desespero. Draco de verdad deseaba que hubiera una manera de apagar el anillo, pues saber estas cosas se convertían en una carga después de un tiempo. Por último, tuvo que quitarse el anillo para poder concentrarse en el trabajo, pero ahora incluso eso se sentía… extraño. Sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo, como si algo le faltara, y no podía dar con lo que era. Se sentía vacío.

En resumen, se estaba volviendo loco.

Draco se llevó un susto cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró cuando vio a Granger allí de pie. Miró el reloj. Aún era mediodía y ella no tenía que llegar hasta las cuatro. Draco miró el anillo que yacía en la mesa; no se lo había puesto desde ayer tras el incidente con los amigos de la chica—. No te he llamado —dijo, ceñudo—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete!

Hermione resopló y tiró un libro frente a él, justo en medio del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres tener más cuidado? —gruñó, apartando el libro y mirando con el ceño fruncido la tinta corrida.

Hermione empujó el libro otra vez hacia él.

—¿Qué es esto? —le contestó con un gruñido—. ¡Me debes respuestas! ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!

Draco frunció un poco más el ceño, pero Hermione claramente estaba poco impresionada, así que él decidió ver lo que la hacía sentirse suicida.

—Es una foto de mi tátara tatarabuela —dijo Draco—. Me emociona tu interés. ¿Puedes marcharte ahora? —Movió un poco el libro para coger el anillo, pero ya no estaba. Hermione debía de haberlo empujado un poco y ahora tenía que buscarlo, lo que no podía hacer sin que ella se diera cuenta de que no lo llevaba. Genial. No había una manera fácil de deshacerse de ella.

Hermione apuntó a la majestuosa muñeca de la dama, donde había un brazalete inconfundible.

—Sabía que había algo que no me estabas contando cuando… —Hermione hizo una pausa—. ¡Oh, maldito seas tú y tus malditas reglas! _Alguien_ se puso hecho un basilisco cuando vio que yo llevaba esto.

Draco fingió que no ocurría nada raro cuando en realidad nada de lo que él había dicho tenía poder sobre ella mientras no llevara el anillo.

—Puedes hablar de Pansy —le dijo—. ¿Dónde encontraste esto igualmente?

—La biblioteca, por supuesto —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué lleva tu tátara tatarabuela un artefacto para esclavizar? ¿De verdad es tan difícil para los Malfoy conseguir que las mujeres se casen con ellos?

—¿Si te lo digo, te marcharás? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió.

—No es un artefacto para esclavizar —dijo Draco—. Es… —Hizo una mueca ligera—. Fue diseñado para las esposas de los Malfoy.

—¿_QUÉ_? —chilló Hermione.

—En realidad, si lo piensas, hay muchas mujeres que estarían encantadas de llevarlo, que se sentirían _honradas_ de llevarlo… Tú eres una desagradecida, ¿sabes?

—Idiota —siseó ella—. ¡Y cualquier mujer dispuesta a llevar esto también es una idiota!

—¡Oye, acabas de insultar a todas y cada una de las mujeres de mi familia!

—Y a Pansy —señaló Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Mira, claramente no entiendes…

—¡Lo entiendo! —dijo Hermione entre dientes—. Los Malfoy están obsesionados con controlarlo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus esposas, a quienes obviamente no se les permite ser independientes para pensar o hacer lo que quieran. Y a algunas mujeres no les importa mientras tengan maridos ricos, así que en tu mente eso lo hace correcto.

—_No_ lo entiendes —rugió Draco—. Los matrimonios solían ser concertados y cuando manejas millones de galeones y asuntos importantes del Ministerio, necesitas saber que puedes confiar en tu esposa. Nunca he oído que nadie haya llevado el brazalete durante más de un año antes de que su marido las dejara quitárselo, pero normalmente se lo quedaban por propia voluntad incluso después de eso. Y no todas lo han llevado; no pienses que todos lo han usado durante cien años.

—¿Puedes leerme la mente cuando lo llevo puesto? —preguntó ella—. Puedes, ¡¿verdad?! Menuda violación de la…

Draco pestañeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no puedo leerte la mente! ¿Qué demonios es esto? —La miró con expresión de desdén—. ¡Te he dicho más de lo que tenía que decirte, así que ahora largo!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad.

—Supongo que te has ganado bien el nombre de _Malfoy_, ¿no? La mala fe la se la ganan todos los de tu clase.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco—. Bueno, qué de mente abierta por tu parte juzgarme por el nombre con el que nací, ¿no? ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de alguien que nació con un nombre de _campesina_, eh, Granger? —Draco se levantó, cerró el libro con violencia y se lo dio con brusquedad—. No vuelvas a las cuatro. Hoy no tengo tiempo de hacer de niñera. Quizás deberías ir a _no_ socializar con tus amigos. —La empujó por la puerta sin ceremonias y se la cerró en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Maldita sea yo por hacer capítulos en los que es difícil sacar citas sin revelar demasiado… **

**—****_Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?_**

**_La clase había terminado y Hermione iba despacio de camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Ron la interceptó. Ella lo miró fijamente sin estar segura de qué decir._**

**—****_¿O tienes algún sitio al que ir? _****_—_****_le preguntó y su expresión se tornó triste. _**

**—****_N-no _****_—_****_tartamudeó Hermione. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir durante unas cuantas horas_****_—_****_. Estoy libre._**

**N/T: Pues, como muchas suponían, sí, el brazalete es una reliquia familiar para las esposas de los Malfoy :) Tengo un montón de seguidoras muy listas, ¿eh? Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: No sé… a mí la idea de Draco llegando virgen al matrimonio como que no, pero todo puede ser xDDD Yo también pensaba que se había marchado, pero la pobre tuvo que quedarse ahí. Normal que se quedara dormida xD Muy bien, muy bien, sé buena :P La verdad es que los capítulos no son muy largos ni tampoco muy difíciles de traducir… y tengo mucho más tiempo libre del que suponía xD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Ya, a mí tampoco me cuadra una Pansy virgen, pero ¿quién sabe? Yo creo que igual sí que podríamos decir que ya pasa algo, algo muy chiquitito, pero algo :)**

**Elegv: Tú teoría me parece muy plausible, querida detective xD El pobre, después de lo de Pansy, se encuentra a Hermione ahí xDD Sí, en el fondo no es tan malo, pero hay que sacarle la bondad con una espátula xD**

**Miri: ¿Dónde te habías metido? n.n No sé lo que hará para separarlos, pero como Draco no quiere perder a Theo tampoco… Sí, cierto, no hay tío que rechace a una tía que se ofrece así… Draco es gay xDDD Es broma :) **


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22<p>

A Hermione no le gustaban los lunes. No, eso no era verdad; no le gustaba este lunes. Estar separada de sus amigos durante el fin de semana era una cosa. Podía esconderse en la biblioteca y fingir que no era verdad. Sin embargo, entre semana, tenía que acudir a clase sin hablar con sus amigos y era totalmente doloroso. No era la primera vez que se había peleado con ellos, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera esto era… diferente. Creían que se estaba acostando con Malfoy y Hermione no tenía el poder de refutarlo. Ron ni siquiera la miraba y estuvo extrañamente callado todo el día. Harry era más de lo mismo. Era una tortura.

Era el décimo día. Un tercio del tiempo había pasado y Hermione no pensaba que Malfoy pudiera herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Probablemente intentaría hacer que perdiera su puesto de Premio Anual, pero eso no le importaba mucho si no tenía a sus amigos. Hermione aún dudaba de que la perdonaran una vez que se lo explicara, pero a juzgar por la expresión derrotada de la cara de Ron, simplemente no estaba segura de que _ese_ aspecto de su relación pudiera repararse.

Quizás era mejor así. Después de todo, ellos habían casi, pero no del todo, tenido algo desde cuarto y había sido culpa de ella que nunca hubiera progresado. Hermione había hecho algo en esa época que nunca había sido capaz del todo de perdonarse y, como resultado, había estado huyendo cada vez que Ron había intentado lanzarle indirectas de cómo se sentía él. Aquello, por supuesto, había hecho que Ron fuera cauteloso y se habían estancado en aquel estado de «quizás algo un poco más que amigos» durante años. Le había dolido cuando Ron había decidido salir con Lavender Brown el año pasado, pero Hermione había intentado llevarlo bien. No había tenido mucho éxito, pero lo había intentado, pensando en que quizás nunca habían estado destinados a ser algo más que amigos.

Y ahora estaba esto.

Quizás Malfoy le estaba haciendo el favor sin darse cuenta, aunque Hermione ciertamente nunca dejaría que él pensara así. Quizás ella y Ron necesitaban pasar página. Hermione solo deseaba que Ron y Harry no pensaran que se estaba acostando con Malfoy. Pasar página era una cosa, pero que sus amigos pensaran que se estaba prácticamente prostituyendo con el Slytherin que siempre había estado molestándolos desde primero… Era demasiado.

Hermione conocía a sus amigos y sabía que la querían. Si pensaban que tenía una relación, intentarían apoyarla sin importar cuánto odiaran a la persona con la que estaba, pero esto ni siquiera era así. La manera en la que Malfoy había presentado esta… _cosa_… era que ella aceptaba sus abusos y básicamente se lanzaba a sus brazos y que él solo estaba tomando lo que le ofrecía como el Slytherin que era.

La reputación de Hermione no sería fácil de salvar tras esto. No había manera de que pudiera probar que Malfoy había estado mintiendo. Su única esperanza era que ella pudiera no darle importancia y que la gente lo dejara como un error de juicio de su parte. Era irritante, pero había poco más que pudiera hacer.

Al menos Malfoy había manchado su propia imagen de sangre pura al dejar que se creyera que había estado acostándose con una nacida de muggles. Eso le daba a Hermione algo de satisfacción a pesar de que a él no parecía perturbarlo ni un poco.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

La clase había terminado y Hermione iba despacio de camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Ron la interceptó. Ella lo miró fijamente sin estar segura de qué decir.

—¿O tienes algún sitio al que ir? —le preguntó y su expresión se tornó triste.

—N-no —tartamudeó Hermione. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir durante unas cuantas horas—. Estoy libre.

—Vale —le dijo, intentando captar la mirada de Hermione, pero ella de repente sintió que sus pies eran muy interesantes. Ron suspiró—: ¿Hablarás conmigo? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, dudosa.

—Pero hay cosas que no puedo…

—Hablaremos de lo que quieras hablar —la tranquilizó, cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola a un aula vacía.

Hermione no sabía qué decir y, durante mucho tiempo, solo miró a Ron fijamente después de que él hubiera cerrado la puerta tras ellos y se hubiera apoyado en ella.

Finalmente, Ron rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué él?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que no puedo responder.

—Entonces dime _algo_—le suplicó—. _Lo que sea_. Haz que lo entienda.

Hermione no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer eso. Tragó.

—No quería herirte —murmuró.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Ron con dureza—. Deberías haber sabido que lo harías cuando dejaste que Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, fuera tu primera vez.

—Él no fue mi primera vez.

Las palabras se le escaparon y Hermione se puso las manos en la boca, intentando no decirlas con retraso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No había refutado la declaración de Malfoy de que era su amante, porque eso era físicamente imposible para ella. Había hecho algo mucho, mucho peor. Abrió los ojos como platos de horror y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Ron se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera dado una cachetada. Sus propios ojos brillaban de lágrimas no derramadas. Hermione quería morirse por haberle hecho daño.

—Si ese es el caso —le dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa—. ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no dijiste que nunca me quisiste a mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que quizás, algún día…? —Su voz se apagó—. ¿Quién eres tú? —susurró.

—No, Ron —suplicó Hermione, dando un paso hacia él—. Fue hace tanto tiempo, fue antes… pero tenía miedo de decírtelo. Lo siento.

Ron pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor como si intentara recordar qué estaba haciendo ahí. Finalmente se alejó de la puerta de un empujón y caminó tambaleándose para sentarse en una silla.

—Siempre quise ser tu novia —continuó Hermione, luchando contra las lágrimas—, pero en ese entonces estaba confusa y no parecía que tú quisieras nada conmigo, así que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

—Eso aún no explica lo de Malfoy —dijo Ron con la voz ronca.

—No, no lo explica —concordó ella—. No puedo explicarlo. Todavía no. Por favor, no me odies.

—No te odio —dijo despacio, con un nudo en la garganta—. No tienes que rebajarte para estar con alguien como él. Por favor, no lo veas más.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró ella—. Tengo un… arreglo… con él. Soy suya durante otras tres semanas.

Ron se levantó disparado de la silla.

—¿Quieres decir que te está _violando_? —gritó—. ¿Es eso lo que es, Hermione? ¿Te está obligando? ¿Te amenaza con algo que sabe para obligarte a acostarte con él? ¡Respóndeme!

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron en shock.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó—. ¡Te juro, Ron, que nunca me ha tocado contra mi voluntad!

Hermione no podía permitir que Ron pensara que Draco la estaba violando. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, «violador» era una etiqueta que no se merecía. Era el sangre pura más repugnante y fanático que había, pero nunca había visto evidencias de que hubiera tocado a una chica en contra de su voluntad. Más bien al contrario. Hermione no había oído que hubiera estado con otra que no fuera Pansy y Merlín sabía que la chica estaba dispuesta.

Ron se sentó de nuevo despacio.

—Entonces sigo sin entender —dijo, golpeando la mesa con bastante fuerza con el puño—. Sabes que te quiero y aún así eliges estar con alguien que te llama sangre sucia y que te menosprecia solo por diversión. Sé que no te ves a ti misma como poca cosa. Debe de estar esforzándose mucho para seducirte.

Hermione casi se ríe de aquella idea, pero solo casi. Todo el asunto era muy trágico.

—No te pido que me esperes hasta que pueda explicarlo y te prometo que te lo _explicaré_ cuando termine —dijo Hermione, intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta—. Sé que lo nuestro se ha te-terminado… solo espero que me perdones lo suficiente como para que seamos amigos otra vez. Quizás no ahora, pero algún día…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, levantándose otra vez para acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los hombros—. Nunca _no_ seré tu amigo, ¿me oyes? No entiendo nada de esto, ¡pero no te atrevas a pensar que estás sola!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y un cálido sentimiento se extendió por su pecho. Las lágrimas cayeron finalmente.

—Ron… —dijo en un aliento.

—Y no te mentiré. Duele como el demonio saber que estás con él, pero si eso es lo que tienes que hacer… Solo quiero que seas feliz y si dices que me lo puedes explicar algún día, entonces esperaré y desearé poder entenderte entonces. —Deslizó las manos por los brazos de Hermione y su mirada se suavizó—. Y si hay una oportunidad de que quizás un día me dejes amarte, entonces aquí estaré esperando por ese día. No vas a huir de mí tan fácilmente.

Hermione no podía hablar. En su lugar, lanzó los brazos alrededor del chico que probablemente se preocupaba por ella más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lágrimas traidoras le mojaban la túnica. Los brazos de Ron la envolvieron con cuidado y Hermione sintió cómo la besaba en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Hermione levantó la vista y los labios de Ron le limpiaron las lágrimas con cuidado antes de encontrar los labios de la chica.

* * *

><p>Draco se sentía inquieto e irritado. El anillo maldito era la causa. Si se lo quitaba estaba inquieto e irritado por el vacío que dejaba y, si se lo ponía, estaba inquieto e irritado por el desespero que le llegaba.<p>

Esto tenía que parar. No sabía cómo, pero, de alguna manera, tenía que parar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de bloquear esos sentimientos. Deseaba poder ordenarle a Granger que superara el que los perdedores de sus amigos la hubieran despreciado, pero sabía que el brazalete no funcionaba así. No podía ordenarle cómo sentirse.

Draco gruñó sonoramente.

—Qué humor tan encantador el de hoy —observó Blaise desde su sitio del sofá—. Otra vez, debería añadir. ¿Sabes? Te convertirás en un viejo cascarrabias un día de estos. —Theo escondió una sonrisa tras la mano—. ¿Qué te está aquejando? —preguntó Blaise—. ¿Problemas de chicas? —Blaise sonrió con superioridad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Las chicas _son_ problemas. Estoy considerando mudarme a una sociedad completamente masculina.

Blaise se rió en voz alta y Theo arqueó una ceja.

—Puede que se requieran cosas de ti en una sociedad así —reflexionó Theo—. Cosas que puede que no estés demasiado dispuesto a… explorar.

La risa de Blaise se hizo más fuerte.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—No estés tan seguro de ello. Puede que valga la pena.

Ahora Blaise tenía lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas y estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Los otros dos lo miraron durante unos minutos.

—Creo que está empezando faltarle oxígeno —observó Theo.

Draco asintió, notando un ligero color púrpura en la cara de su amigo.

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho —dijo—. No tiene nada que suponga un daño muy grave.

Blaise se deslizó del sofá al suelo, aún temblando sin control.

—Sí que se está divirtiendo —dijo Theo un poco después—. Un par de comentarios y tiene para unos cuantos minutos.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, tocando al Slytherin de piel oscura con el pie—. A veces es peor que una chica.

—¿Entonces no está invitado a tu sociedad completamente masculina?

Draco arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió al pensarlo mejor—: Pero tú puedes venir si quieres.

La risa de Blaise, que había estado mermando, empezó de nuevo con fuerza renovada.

Theo fingió considerarlo.

—No, gracias —dijo tras unos segundos—. Creo que estoy muy poco dispuesto a… explorar… incluso contigo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le dijo, incapaz de suprimir más su propia sonrisa.

Theo elevó una ceja y también tocó a Blaise con el pie.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró.

—Basta de hablar de gays —jadeó Blaise desde el suelo—. ¡Por favor! —Se apoyó en los codos, totalmente despeinado.

Draco levantó la vista y pilló a Tracey Davis mirando a Blaise desde el otro lado de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa de cariño en los labios. Así que todavía estaban con esas, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo está Tracey? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo los labios.

Eso paró la risa de Blaise, pero no se enfadó. En su lugar, parecía más bien resignado.

—No lo sé —dijo, levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría, pero es mucho más fácil preguntarte a ti. Tú pareces tener toda la información… de primera mano… sobre ella.

Los ojos de Blaise se oscurecieron de enfado, pero no dejó que se le notara de ninguna otra manera.

—Tracey está bien —dijo con su mejor voz sedosa—. De hecho, hablé con ella ayer y ¿adivinas qué me dijo?

Draco decidió caer en la tentación.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Blaise sonrió. Fue una sonrisa lenta y desagradable.

—Me dijo que Pansy se ha estado quejando de que no te acuestas con ella. Por lo visto, ha sido así durante meses y esa fue la razón original por la que rompisteis. Imagina mi sorpresa…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos y palideció un poco. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos incluso si había estado molestando a Blaise con lo de Tracey. Incluso Theo lo pensó.

—Blaise, eso es personal —dijo Theo con calma.

—¿Lo es? —dijo Blaise, levantándose enfadado—. ¡Entonces quizás nuestro querido _Draco_ aquí presente debería mantener las narices fuera de los asuntos personales _de los demás_! —Se marchó hecho una furia a su dormitorio.

Draco tragó y miró mientras su amigo se marchaba.

—Quizás no deberías haberlo molestado —dijo Theo—. Es un tema sensible para él y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo.

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar porque de repente notó un cambio en las emociones que le llegaban del anillo. Pasaron de dolor y desespero a calidez y satisfacción sin aviso previo. Se le salieron los ojos e hizo un sonido estrangulado por el cambio. No terminó ahí. Entonces se convirtió en… ¡¿placer?!

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó Theo.

—Uh, um, ah, nada —murmuró, apenas capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para responder. Se levantó abruptamente—. Tengo que ir… mi habitación… deberes…

Se marchó apresurado antes de que Theo pudiera hacer más preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esta vez hasta lo he editado para daros nombres… **

_**—****¿Por qué iba a contarte mis secretos? ****—****preguntó él****—****. Lo último que necesito es que tengas algo con lo que amenazarme.**_

_**—****No lo usaría contra ti ****—****dijo Hermione de inmediato****—****. Lo prometo. Por mi honor. ¿Y cómo podría de todas formas? Solo son deberes. Lo peor que podría pasar es que estuvieras suspendiendo o… ****—****La voz de Hermione se perdió cuando él se tensó. **_

_**Draco miró directamente al frente con fijeza y ella se removió, incómoda.**_

_**—****¿Estás suspendiendo? ****—****preguntó ella en voz baja****—****. ¿Cómo puede ser?**_

**N/T: Enhorabuena a todas las que adivinasteis qué era el brazalete, que fuisteis todas o casi. Una pena que no haya premio xD. Uffs, qué asco, tengo exámenes la semana que viene, así que igual estoy un poco más lenta… NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¿No te respondí? ¡Ay, lo siento mucho! Se me debe de haber pasado :( Sí, la verdad es que Draco no tiene muchas fans por ahora xDD**

**Elgev: Se ha pasado, sí, pero parece que Ron pasa de lo que haya dicho Draco :) Tenemos un Ron algo maduro, ¿a lo mejor? xD Bueno, supongo que Pansy no se lo toma como ser una esclava…**

**Miri: Yo te entiendo, que también estoy con trabajos y exámenes u.u Supongo que Draco no se imaginaba que se le ocurriría buscar información sobre una reliquia de su familia… Ron no parece muy afectado por lo que dijo Draco, ¿no? Jeje**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues sí, que Draco fuera virgen y Hermione no sería un giro gracioso xDDD ¿Te imaginas a Hermione en plan "ven aquí, Draco, que te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé"? xDD Por ahora, Ron no parece estarle prestando mucha atención a Draco, lo que tiene mérito, porque ya sabemos cómo es Ron… ¡Rivales! Yo me decantaría por Theo, sinceramente jejeje**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

Hermione entró tambaleándose en la habitación de Draco, pues había corrido todo el camino. Era injusto. ¿Por qué decidiría justo ahora llamarla dos horas antes? Draco tenía que ser capaz de leer la mente, tenía que serlo. De alguna manera debía de saber que no se sentía desgraciada y había decidido arreglarlo.

No podía soportar que Hermione no fuera infeliz, ¿no?

Pobre Ron. Hermione lo había dejado de manera bastante abrupta cuando las llamadas empezaron a tener más intensidad de lo normal. Hermione había estado tan confusa y abrumada con la urgencia, que apenas había sido capaz de decir adiós. Ron probablemente había pensado que era por el beso por lo que había huido de él cuando nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Draco de inmediato, apenas esperando a que Hermione estuviera dentro de la habitación, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Algo pasa. No me gusta.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¡_Puedes_ leerme la mente! ¡¿De qué otra manera ibas a _saberlo_?!

—No seas absurda —resopló—. Si pudiera leerte la mente, ¿por qué necesitaría preguntarte qué está pasando? Lo sabría, ¿no?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¡Pero sabes _algo_!

—Eso es cierto —dijo Draco—. Sé algo y tú estás a punto de contármelo todo. Ahora.

Hermione se puso roja.

—Es más bien personal.

—No me digas —murmuró él y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Funciona esta cosa? ¡Te _ordeno_ que me lo digas!

—Estaba con Ron —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Oh —Draco arrugó la nariz—. Puaj. ¿Estar con Weasley te dio esa sensación cálida y alegre? ¿Qué hizo?

Hermione cerró los ojos, mortificada.

—Me besó —susurró.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y entonces miró con odio al anillo. Definitivamente esto estaba mal. Había cosas de las que preferiría no estar al tanto y los sentimientos de placer de Granger al ser besuqueada por la comadreja estaban _definitivamente_ entre esas cosas.

—Bueno —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. No puedes ir haciendo eso. —Fue a la silla y se sentó.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿_Qué_?

—Ya me oíste —dijo Draco—. No vas a besuquear a Weasley mientras lleves el brazalete.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —objetó ella—. ¿De verdad tantas ganas tienes de hacerme sentir fatal?

Draco se frotó la frente con cansancio.

—Como has adivinado, Granger, a veces sé más de lo que me gustaría. Es bastante desagradable sentir estas cosas, así que tu comadreja enamorada tendrá que esperar.

—Sentir… —murmuró Hermione. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Son mis sentimientos! Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Puedes sentir mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Con razón eres tan bueno en hacerme sentir fatal… ¡Es que sabes cuándo lo estás haciendo bien!

Draco se frotó la sien.

—Eres jodidamente irritante. ¿Lo sabías, Granger?

—También tengo razón, ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir—. ¡Eso es _muy_ entrometido por tu parte!

—Créeme, Granger. Desearía no saberlo —le aseguró—. Tienes tantas malditas emociones que es agotador seguirte el ritmo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —exclamó ella—. ¡Yo no quiero que lo hagas! ¿No lo puedes apagar?

Él sacudió la cabeza con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Ojalá pudiera, de verdad que sí.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Menuda baratija ha resultado ser. Pobres las mujeres a las que sus _maridos_ obligaran a ponerse esto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Me parece a mí que las mujeres siempre se están quejando de que los hombres no pueden adivinar sus sentimientos… Yo diría que esto lo resuelve.

Hermione gruñó.

—Esa no es la cuestión. No tengo privacidad. Sabes si estoy enfadada, frustrada, feliz o… —Paró, sus ojos se volvieron enormes y la cara roja. Draco elevó una ceja—. Bueno, sabías que me estaban besando, ¿no? —murmuró ella.

—Como fue hecho para esposas, se _suponía_ que a ellas no debían besarlas otros hombres —señaló Draco.

—No —dijo Hermione, removiéndose un poco en su sitio—, pero hay… otras… cosas…

Draco la miró sin comprender. Descartar los besos también descartaba «otras cosas» que aparecieron en su mente.

—¡Da igual! —Los ojos de Hermione eran prácticamente redondos y sacudía la cabeza con furia—. Era solo un pensamiento. Da igual.

Ahora Draco sentía curiosidad.

—No, dime —le dijo—. Me muero por saber lo que te da tanta vergüenza.

—Cómo no —gruñó—. ¿Pero qué harías si no pudieras darte duchas frías?

Draco pestañeó y miró con odio el aparente cambio de tema, pero entonces algo hizo clic y se levantó disparado de la silla.

—¡_NADA_ de eso tampoco!

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró ella.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ambos intentaron digerir las implicaciones de los efectos secundarios del anillo y el brazalete.

—Vete —dijo Draco finalmente con voz ahogada y se sentó para mirar fijamente sus deberes.

Cuando la oyó marcharse, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y descansó la frente en la mesa. De verdad que no necesitaba las imágenes que se le estaban pasando por la mente. ¿Y por qué pensaba ella que había estado dándose duchas frías, de todas formas? Esperaba fervientemente que no tuviera ni idea de lo que le había pasado, de cómo se había sentido, después de que volvió a la habitación para encontrarla dormida en su cama aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco tuvo que ser testigo del trío reconciliado. Era nauseabundo. Estaba dividido entre intentar separarlos de nuevo brutalmente y su propio deseo de evitar la desesperación del anillo. Al final decidió que Granger podía tener a sus amigos. Su relación en ciernes con Weasley debería desanimar a Theo, si no más.<p>

Aún así, encontró tiempo entre clases para llevársela aparte y decirle que, por favor, dejara de poner ojitos porque le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Hermione le sacó la lengua, pero, por supuesto, tenía que obedecer.

Draco tampoco pudo resistirse a intentar restregarle por la cara a Weasley la supuesta relación que tenía con Granger mediante miradas sutiles y sonrisas de suficiencia. Por raro que fuera, Granger parecía menos enfadada e intentó tranquilizar a Weasley. Draco tuvo que preguntarse por qué Weasley querría una chica que supuestamente se estaba acostando con otra persona —incluso una persona a la que odiaba—, pero terminó por quedarse en blanco. Nunca entendería a los Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>—Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías?<p>

—Encuentra algo nuevo que decir, Granger. Me aburres.

Draco estaba intentando hacer los deberes sin mucho interés mientras Hermione lo divertía con su despotrique sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡No tenías por qué provocar a Ron todo el día!

—No, no tenía por qué, pero _realmente_ quería hacerlo.

—Agg… Eres un _capullo_.

—Me aburres otra vez.

En realidad Draco estaba de todo menos aburrido. Por lo visto, Granger había decidido esperar para oponerse a cómo estaba él tratando a Ron hasta que ella pudiera hacerle pedazos en privado. Era muy entretenido. También era un poco interesante cómo Granger actuaba de manera completamente diferente con él cuando lo tenía solo para ella. Draco aún tenía que determinar si era algo bueno o no.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo estás haciendo solo para que sea una desgraciada, ¿verdad? Pero no funcionará. Ron y yo nos entendemos. ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para separarnos!

Draco elevó una ceja.

—¿Eso es un reto?

Hermione palideció un poco y Draco tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. La verdad es que ya no estaba interesado en separarlos, pero, por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir a ella.

—¡Disfrutas en serio con esto! —lo acusó, haciendo que él se enderezara un poco y la mirara—. Simplemente te gusta jugar a ser Dios con mi vida, ¿no?

Oh, solo eso. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto, Granger. ¿Quién no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una expresión muy terca.

—Bueno, puedes divertirte —gruñó ella—. No me importa.

—Por supuesto que sí te importa —la contradijo—. Eso es lo que lo _hace_ divertido.

Hermione lo miró con sospecha.

—Hoy estás hablador —observó.

Draco se apoyó en la silla y cruzó también los brazos.

—Tú eres la que no deja de hablar, Granger.

—Sí, ¡pero no me has dicho que me calle! —Hermione lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Draco hizo una ligera mueca, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—De alguna manera, hoy eres más entretenida que los deberes —dijo finalmente.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza un poco.

—Siempre estás haciendo deberes. Nadie más hace tantos deberes. Bueno, excepto yo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —murmuró Draco.

—¿Intentas superarme? —le preguntó—. Porque, ya sabes, no puedes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No todo es sobre ti, Granger.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—¿Por qué te importa? —le preguntó Draco.

—Curiosidad —respondió Hermione, diciendo lo obvio—. Parece que estás entregando más trabajos que cualquiera. ¿Por qué?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás si te hubieras molestado en pensarlo, se te habría ocurrido una respuesta.

—Sí, bueno, quizás. Pero es más fácil preguntarte.

—No me siento con ganas de tener una charla seria contigo —resopló él.

Hermione arrugó la expresión.

—Si me lo dices —dijo despacio—, le diré a Nott que me estás tratando bien cuando lo vea mañana.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Eso puedo ordenártelo yo!

—Sí… —concedió ella—. ¡Pero no lo habías pensado!

—Bueno, ahora sí. Le dirás a Theo que te estoy tratando bien… si pregunta. No hay necesidad de sacar el tema si no lo hace.

Hermione le sacó la lengua. Parecía ser un nuevo hábito suyo.

—Pensaré en otra cosa —dijo. Draco elevó una ceja—. ¡Oh, vamos! Solo dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Por qué iba a contarte mis secretos? —preguntó él—. Lo último que necesito es que tengas algo con lo que amenazarme.

—No lo usaría contra ti —dijo Hermione de inmediato—. Lo prometo. Por mi honor. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo de todas formas? Solo son deberes. Lo peor que podría pasar es que estuvieras suspendiendo o… —La voz de Hermione se perdió cuando él se tensó.

Draco miró directamente al frente con fijeza y ella se removió, incómoda.

—¿Estás suspendiendo? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Durante varios segundos, Hermione no pensaba que él fuera a responder.

—Perdí un año, Granger —dijo finalmente—. No me importaba la escuela el año pasado porque estaba… pensado en otras cosas. —Hermione permaneció callada, sin estar segura de qué decir y, tras unos segundos, Draco continuó—: Fue difícil que me dejaran pasar de curso. ¿No te has preguntado qué les pasó a Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Por qué no están en ninguna de tus clases incluso si aún están por aquí? Suspendieron el examen que yo aprobé de milagro y están repitiendo sexto.

—Oh… —Hermione no sabía cómo responder a eso—. Pero si aprobaste, ¿por qué tienes todo este trabajo extra?

—Era una condición que me pusieron. Tengo que aprender todo lo del año pasado para poder aprobar los TIMOS. ¿Satisfecha? —Le dio la espalda, con la intención de ignorarla y continuar con sus deberes interminables.

—Yo podría ayudarte —le ofreció Hermione tranquilamente.

Draco se quedó tieso.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —dijo con dureza—. No necesito tu condescendencia. No soy estúpido. Puede que no sea de los mejores de la clase, pero perdí todo un _año_, así que creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

—Yo no creo que seas estúpido —objetó Hermione—. Quiero decir… —Hermione dudó cuando él la miró con odio, pero ella elevó la barbilla tercamente—. Te esfuerzas mucho en atormentarme y puedes ser bastante brillante a tu manera enfermiza y retorcida. Si aplicaras eso a tus estudios, _casi_ podrías ir tan bien como yo.

Draco le frunció el ceño y no se dignó a responder. ¿Por qué estaba Hermione haciéndole cumplidos, igualmente? Eso estropeaba el mundo cómo él lo conocía y no le gustaba.

—Vete —gruñó—. Tu parloteo me distrae.

* * *

><p>Hermione entró en el despacho de los Premios Anuales mientras se maravillaba de lo fácil que había sido el día de hoy. Había podido tanto desayunar como almorzar y se le había permitido ir a toda sus clases sin ningún asunto turbio. Ahora parecía como si hasta fuera a reunirse con Nott sin interrupciones.<p>

Casi estaba preocupada de que Malfoy estuviera gravemente enfermo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Hermione levantó la vista para ver que Theo la estaba observando, confundido.

—Um, nada —respondió ella—. Es solo que hoy estoy de buen humor.

—¿Y cómo te está tratando Malfoy?

_Le dirás a Theo que te estoy tratando bien si pregunta._

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Me está tratando bien. De manera ejemplar, incluso. Como a una _reina_. No, espera, mejor que eso, estoy segura.

—Ah —dijo Nott con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. Ya veo que ha anticipado mi pregunta. Aunque me alegra que, al parecer, le encuentres sentido del humor.

—No ha sido malo últimamente —concedió Hermione—. Creo que igual no se siente bien.

Nott sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Hoy era un día agradablemente _normal_.

—En realidad no te he visto en toda la semana —dijo Nott—. Es bastante extraño si consideramos que he estado pendiente de ti.

—Umm, sí, ¿no? —dijo Hermione, esperando que Nott se figurara la razón. Por supuesto, ella aún estaba bajo la orden de evitar a Nott fuera de las reuniones y no le estaba permitido decírselo.

—Sospecho que Draco puede tener algo que ver con eso —dijo Nott—. Pero no puedes decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Nop —dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te ríes esta vez?

—¡Porque eres muy listo! —dijo ella—. No sé por qué eres amigo de gente como Malfoy. Eres casi _normal_, solo que, ya sabes, listo de una manera casi omnisciente y siniestra.

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron una fracción.

—Siniestra… —murmuró—. Eso no es exactamente lo que esperaba oír…

Hermione se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de cómo se lo había tomado él.

—No lo quería decir así —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Es solo que… siempre pareces _saberlo_ todo.

—Sí, ese es el significado de «omnisciente» —murmuró él.

Hermione no estaba segura porque Nott rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos, pero pensó que parecía un poco dolido. Esa no había sido su intención. Después de todo, era un aliado importante y poco común. Incluso un amigo. Hermione hizo una mueca.

Theo sonrió un poco.

—No te desesperes, Granger. No me ofendo tan fácilmente.

Hermione no estaba segura de que esa fuera la verdad, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? —aventuró Hermione.

—Nada —dijo Theo con calma—. Me supuse que Draco podría querer interferir, así que, espero que no te importe, pero busqué a Patil, le dije que necesitabas más tiempo libre y me ha estado ayudando con los horarios y las consultas de los estudiantes. Esta es parte de la razón por la que intenté hablar contigo la semana pasada.

—Oh. —Hermione se apoyó en la mesa de conferencias—. Entonces realmente no hay necesidad de tener esta reunión y yo debería ir a las mazmorras…

—No, por favor, quédate un rato —le dijo, caminando hacia ella—. No es probable que te vea fuera de las reuniones, ¿no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Acabará pronto —le dijo con suavidad cuando llegó a Hermione—. Solo sigue manteniendo la cabeza alta y todo acabará en nada.

Ella sonrió un poco. Theo hacía que todo sonara tan fácil.

Hermione levantó la vista. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le separaron los labios de la sorpresa al encontrarle tan cerca de ella.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente capítulo:**

**_Hermione puso los ojos como platos y giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La mortificó pensar en lo que había visto, pero cuando la mirada sardónica de él se posó en ella, a Hermione la mortificó incluso más recordar que él sabía todos sus sentimientos. Draco sabía exactamente lo que ella acababa de sentir. _**

**_Hermione escondió su cara ardiente entre las manos. _**

**N/T: Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Creo que muchas fans de Theo estarán contentas… hehe Por cierto, en este capítulo se ha revelado que Draco puede sentir los sentimientos y emociones de Hermione a través del anillo. Ya se había hecho referencia a ello en capítulos anteriores, pero nunca tan claramente. Como creo que muy poca gente ha comentado sobre ello, no estoy segura de si a algunas os ha cogido por sorpresa o si ya lo sabíais… ¿? En cuanto al desliz de Hermione, muchas piensan que fue Krum… No os voy a decir con quién, por supuesto xD Aún no he llegado a traducir la parte en la que se revela con quién fue, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo sé porque me acuerdo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Ugh, no. ****Yo tampoco quiero besos entre Ron y Hermione xD Como he traducido más capítulos, sí sé por qué no con Pansy, pero no sé por qué no con nadie… Gracias :) Cómo odio los exámenes…**

**Elegv: La verdad que el capítulo fue un cúmulo de cosas que no estamos acostumbradas a ver, como a una Hermione no virgen y a un Ron maduro. A lo primero, bueno, ¿por qué no? xD Y a lo segundo, espero que Ron siga igual de maduro en capítulos venideros… Sí, a mí también me ha hecho gracia lo desconcertado que se quedó Draco con el cambio de emociones de Hermione xD Gracias, a ver si apruebo de milagro xD**

**Sam Wallflower: xDDD Ya has probado media teoría tuya. Sinceramente, yo tampoco sé si la otra mitad es verdad o no, pero sería gracioso xD A mí también me da pena Ron aunque no me guste. Me sorprende que se lo tome tan bien… A mí el Ronmione nunca me ha gustado. De hecho, me sorprendí bastante cuando se quedaron juntos en la historia original. No sé, la relación que tenían nunca la vi como más que amistad y me parece raro que sean pareja xD Es como si se hubieran casado dos hermanos… Lo mismo pienso de Harry-Hermione. ¿Tú qué opinas? Entre Draco y Theo… lo mismo que tú. A Draco en cualquier historia, en esta, por ahora, a Theo, aunque seguro que más adelante voy a preferir a Draco xD Besitos y gracias :)**

**Miri: en eso estoy, leyéndome páginas y páginas de política y economía. Qué asco xD Ron ha estado muy bien, no sé cómo, pero ha estado muy bien y se ha mantenido calmado y muy comprensivo xD ¿Quién será el ex "amante" de Hermione? -música de misterio-. ¿Quién no ha tenido conversaciones raras con sus amigos? ¡Esas son las mejores! xD Y has acertado, Draco era la persona del adelanto :)**

**valeenG: Sí, Ron se portó muy bien y nos sorprendió a todas, el pobre xD**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24<p>

La comisura de la boca de Nott se elevó un poco ante la expresión perpleja de Hermione al encontrarlo tan cerca de ella.

—No te inquietes —le dijo con calma—. No tienes que tenerme miedo.

Hermione cerró la boca con brusquedad, se mantuvo en su sitio y lo miró desafiante.

—¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

—No lo sé —respondió Nott—. Hay gente teme a mi padre y sus conexiones con Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Hermione resopló.

—Yo _estuve_ en el Departamento de Misterios cuando cogieron a tu padre —señaló—. No daba miedo porque hubiera un mortífago. Daba miedo porque había muchos… y nosotros estábamos en medio.

Nott sonrió.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró como para sí—. No dejo de olvidarme de quién eres y de lo que has hecho. Eres más valiente de lo que cualquiera te reconoce, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No soy valiente. Estuve aterrorizada todo el tiempo.

—Pero no huiste.

—Por supuesto que no. Tenía amigos allí que necesitaban mi ayuda.

Theo asintió despacio.

—Eso es valentía. No estar asustado probablemente habría sido estúpido y tu eres de todo menos estúpida. Aún así, elegiste quedarte a pesar de tu miedo, ¿no?

Hermione miró a Nott un poco insegura.

—¿Por qué me haces cumplidos? Enviaron a tu padre a Azkaban esa noche.

Nott se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada.

—Azkaban es el sitio de mi padre —dijo él—. No es un buen hombre.

—Pero es tu padre —susurró Hermione, incapaz de comprenderlo. Malfoy se había puesto furioso porque habían encarcelado a _su_ padre por culpa de ellos.

—Él me engendró, sí —accedió Nott—, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente agradecido.

—Yo lo estoy —dijo Hermione con timidez. Y lo estaba. Tener un amigo como Nott había hecho que su vida fuera más fácil estos días.

Nott inspiró con brusquedad y la miró fijamente unos segundos. Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero no flaqueó, aunque no se atrevió a encontrarse con los ojos de Nott.

—Hermione… —dijo Nott, y Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír su nombre de pila.

Nott buscó los ojos de Hermione antes de ponerle la mano en la mejilla para acariciársela. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y entonces empezó a latir rápido y fuerte. Hermione sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabía que le estaba dando tiempo para retroceder y sabía que no debería hacer esto justo dos días después de besar a Ron.

Pero aún así tenía que hacerlo. No estaba segura del todo de por qué, pero tenía que comprobar qué sentiría si dejaba que Nott la besara. Sentía la atracción y era una atracción tan diferente de la que sentía por Ron que era casi imposible para ella compararlas.

Hermione se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que Nott era bastante guapo a su manera callada, discreta y estudiosa.

Finalmente, Nott inclinó la cabeza para rozarle los labios. Hermione se agarró a los hombros de Theo, sintiendo las rodillas débiles con el mero contacto, y Nott la sujetó contra la mesa de conferencias y profundizó el beso rápidamente.

El beso no era nada parecido al de Ron y confundía a Hermione. El beso de Ron había sido muy emotivo, una experiencia emocional con un chico al que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le importaba. Besar a Nott era menos sobre lo conocido y más sobre conocer. Era más físico de alguna manera, pero aún así él no la forzaba ni era exigente. Cada caricia le pedía su permiso y cada beso la persuadía para que ella respondiera.

Theo hizo un sonido que era como un pequeño gruñido en la parte trasera de la garganta y Hermione sintió que la levantaban de manera que estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa. Aún estaba agarrada a él, pero por razones enteramente diferentes, e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él exploraba su cuello con los labios.

El corazón de Hermione seguía latiendo, pero ya no de anticipación nerviosa. El beso la emocionaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía tanto a salvo y apreciada como peligrosamente mala al mismo tiempo. Era casi como estar en el filo de un acantilado y saber que caer no era nada de lo que estar asustado. Estaba preparada para saltar.

Hubo un ruido y Nott se quedó helado antes de retirarse con un sonoro suspiro.

—Qué jodidamente oportuno, Draco —dijo.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La mortificó pensar en lo que el chico había visto, pero cuando la mirada sardónica de él se posó en ella, a Hermione la mortificó incluso más recordar que él sabía todos sus sentimientos. Draco sabía _exactamente_ lo que ella acababa de sentir.

Hermione escondió su cara ardiente entre las manos.

—Genial. Ahora has avergonzado a la Premio Anual —señaló Nott sin un resto de pasión en su voz.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. Debería estar avergonzada. Al igual que tú. Estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que se suponía que vosotros dos deberíais estar haciendo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Nott, bastante impávido.

Draco sonrió un poco.

—Tuve el presentimiento… —dijo, arrastrando la última palabra deliberadamente— de que quizás vosotros dos no estabais trabajando exactamente, así que pensé en pasarme a mirar.

—Ya lo has visto —dijo Nott—. ¿Es demasiado esperar que simplemente te marches otra vez?

—Granger —ordenó Draco, y Hermione saltó de la mesa sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos—. Vete a las mazmorras.

Hermione huyó.

Nott suspiró.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? —le preguntó—. Ahora estará aterrada para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Me parece justo —lo reprendió Draco—. No puedes ir por ahí besuqueando a las esclavas de la gente. Es… asqueroso.

—Te dije antes que no puedes controlarme. A Granger no pareció importarle, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No, por lo visto normalmente no le importa —murmuró—. Yo me cuidaría de esa si fuera tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco movió la mano con desdén.

—De nada. Pero si quieres que venga aquí otra vez, dejarás lo de los morreos en espera hasta que no lleve el brazalete. Yo aún la controlo y me da igual si cumple con sus tareas de Premio Anual.

Nott frunció el ceño.

—Te estás entrometiendo.

—Es lo que mejor se me da —respondió Draco antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?<p>

La cara de Hermione ardió otra vez cuando Draco entró enfadado en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Estar de pie donde me dijiste? —aventuró ella.

—No me vengas con esas —gruñó—. ¡Pensaba que te había dicho que dejaras lo de los morreos!

—No —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—. Me dijiste que no besara a _Ron_ y no lo he hecho.

—¿Así que dos días después te besas con otro? Menuda muestra de fidelidad, Granger.

Ella hizo una mueca. Supuso que Draco tenía algo así como razón, ¡pero no era así!

—Yo-Yo… necesitaba comprobar algo —murmuró.

—No sé qué tramas, pero pararás de inmediato. A Theo le _gustas_ por alguna razón incomprensible y en realidad no quiero tener que decirle lo _fácil_ que eres.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—¡Yo no soy _fácil_ y Nott no creería tus mentiras!

—Besar a dos tíos en tres días se _considera_ ser fácil. Al menos aquí, en Slytherin, lo es. Quizás esa es la manera en la que hacéis las cosas en Gryffindor, lo cual explicaría por qué a Weasley no le importa compartirte, pero aquí abajo lo normal es no compartir.

Hermione elevó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Obviamente no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Y la verdad es que no me importa que me lo aclares tampoco. Me preguntó qué diría Weasley si le dijera que te pillé in fraganti con Theo.

Hermione palideció. Ron no creería a Malfoy, por supuesto, pero, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a mentirle, le haría daño.

—_Él_ me besó —se defendió débilmente.

—Y yo sé exactamente cuánto no te importó. De hecho, si te hubiera importado un poco menos, estoy seguro de que habrías estado desnuda cuando llegué allí.

—No seas tan vulgar —murmuró Hermione.

—¡Entonces basta ya con los morreos! —gritó—. No te besarás ni saldrás con nadie mientras lleves el brazalete, ¿queda claro? Y te mantendrás especialmente alejada de Theo. ¡No necesita verse envuelto con alguien como tú!

—¿Por qué eres tan protector con Nott? —le preguntó, perpleja—. Es un adulto y uno de los tuyos, después de todo. Dudo que se lo esté tomando muy en serio.

—Ya te dije que le gustas —dijo Draco con desagrado—. No me acuerdo de la última vez que le gustó alguien tan claramente. Que mala suerte para él que tengas que ser _tú_. Si tenía que abandonar sus ideas de sangre limpia, al menos podría haberle empezado a gustar alguien decente.

Hermione lo sopesó un segundo.

—Es verdad que a él no le importan todos esos preciados ideales tuyos, ¿no lo hace eso un traidor a la sangre a tus ojos y a los de tu casa? ¿Qué estás haciendo con él entonces?

Draco dio dos pasos enfadados hacia delante, haciendo que Hermione brincara hacia atrás antes de que él pareciera poder controlarse lo suficiente para parar. Las manos de Draco se cerraron en puños a sus costados y cerró los ojos, obligándose a calmarse un poco.

—Es Theo —dijo finalmente entre dientes—. Es mi amigo y respeto sus razones. Llámale traidor a la sangre otra vez y te juro de que no me controlaré y haré que te arrepientas de haber mirado, por no mencionar hablado, a un sangre limpia.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca habría pensado que vería el día en el que Draco Malfoy _defendería_ a alguien que técnicamente estaba clasificado como traidor a la sangre por los de su propia clase.

—¿Per… Perdona? —dijo, dubitativa.

Draco no pareció ni sonó muy apaciguado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, solo has estado detrás de sangres limpia, ¿no? Intentando prostituirte para conseguir algo de respeto, ¿verdad? Bueno, no funcionará. Nunca funciona. Seguirás siendo solo una sangre sucia. —Draco le dio la espalda y se sentó a la mesa sin esperar una reacción de ella.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por el insulto. Nunca había considerado el estatus de la sangre en este asunto y no se estaba prostituyendo para conseguir nada. ¡No se merecía esa burla! Y en realidad Malfoy no la había llamado sangre sucia ni había sido realmente malo con ella desde el incidente en el que la había obligado a mentirles a sus amigos hacía cuatro días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era algo raro en sí mismo. Habían sido cuatro días muy largos con muchas oportunidades para que él se burlara. Darse cuenta la dejó perpleja y la llevó a un estado de confusión.

—¡Supéralo! —sugirió Draco sin ninguna amabilidad y sin darse la vuelta.

—Lo he superado —lo informó.

—Bien.

—Ahora es el momento de que tú lo superes.

—¿Qué? —Draco se descontroló lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y mirarla con incredulidad.

—Así que besé a tu precioso Nott y no estoy segura de lo que eso significa. ¡Menuda cosa! Nott puede encargarse de sí mismo y no es tan inocente como para pensar que _un_ beso es una declaración de mi devoción eterna. Creo que le estás dando tú más importancia que él y estoy segura de que si estuviera aquí ahora mismo, te diría que no te entrometieras.

—¿Con que eso haría? —dijo Draco con una voz peligrosamente amable.

—Por supuesto que sí —resopló Hermione—. No necesita que tú lo protejas. Él puede manejar a una mera nacida de muggles, ¿no crees?

—No puedes salir con él —dijo Draco con calma—. No puedes besarlo, o tocarlo, o hablarle o ni siquiera mirarlo sin que haya una buena razón… que yo haya aprobado previamente. No puedes de ninguna manera dejarle saber que esto es cosa mía y si consigue acorralarte, harás lo máximo que puedas para convencerlo de que es solo porque tú no estás interesada. Lo _máximo_, Granger. No intentos desganados con indirectas.

La boca de Hermione se había ido abriendo despacio, pero con las últimas palabras de Draco, se le cerró de golpe.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? —preguntó—. ¿Hacer eso no sería hacer exactamente aquello de lo que dices que intentas protegerlo? Creo que es porque no puedes soportar la idea de que uno de tus amigos esté _conmigo_.

—Yo lo protegeré —dijo Draco—. Lo protegeré de que se enamore de verdad de ti solo para que tú vayas a besarte con otro tío la próxima vez que no puedas decidirte. El hecho de que no salgas con ninguno de mis amigos es solo un bonus.

—¡Esto es absurdo!

—No, lo que es absurdo son todos esos tíos que _quieren_ tocarte _a ti_.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no le respondió. Draco le dio la espalda otra vez y la ignoró durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de almorzar, Draco la paró dentro del Gran Comedor. Esto en sí mismo era un mal presagio. Normalmente la paraba fuera para que no lo <em>vieran<em> con ella. Por lo visto, estaba bien que la gente creyera que ella estaba detrás de él y que él la usaba en su habitación a diario, siempre y cuando no los asociaran en _público_ al uno con el otro.

Era una marca especial de la lógica de Malfoy, así que Hermione en realidad no lo cuestionaba.

Draco ahora escaneaba las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, mirando, al parecer, quién estaba presente. Hermione siguió su mirada y tragó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente todo el mundo. ¿Qué le iba a obligar a hacer?

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron y Hermione se volvió a acordar de que él estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. Cómo odiaba esto.

—No vayas a tu mesa —le dijo, y Hermione se resignó al hecho de que estaba a punto de perderse el almuerzo. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta hasta dónde podían llegar sus órdenes, esta era muy moderada. Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando él la volvió a parar, esta vez con una sonrisa desagradable—. Ve a la mesa de Slytherin.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Q-qué?

—Parece que últimamente les has cogido cariño a los Slytherin, ¿no? Por eso creo que deberías comer en nuestra mesa. Solo que no cerca de mí. O de Theo, por supuesto.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta del todo cómo incluso comer cerca de Malfoy le habría dado algo de protección hasta que él le abrió los ojos. Hermione escaneó la mesa de Slytherin hasta que sus ojos de posaron en Zabini.

—Sí, deja a Blaise en paz también —añadió Draco—. ¡Y asegúrate de comer un almuerzo completo!

Entonces la dejó sola con su espantoso destino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hasta la próxima… **

_**—****¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ****—****siseó ella****—****. Has venido a disfrutar del show, ¿no?**_

_**—****No veo a tus amigos por aquí ****—****respondió con dureza****—****. ¿Son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que puedes tener problemas o es que simplemente no les importa?**_

**N/T: ¡Sí, beso, chicas! Jajaja Y qué malo Draco, obligándola a comer con los Slytherin u.u Me quedan dos exámenes nada más. ¡Bien! :) ¿Vosotras qué hacéis? ¿Estudiáis o trabajáis? ¿El qué o en qué?**

**Sam Wallflower: Sinceramente, yo estoy igual que tú. No sé exactamente de qué están hablando ahí, pero también creo que es algo relacionado con el sexo xD Cuando lo traduje, estuve mucho rato intentando comprenderlo, pero nada. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso una vez más y en frío, creo que lo pillo… Creo que en lugar de ¿qué harías sin duchas frías? debería traducirlo por ¿qué harías si no pudieras darte duchas frías? Es que en inglés la pregunta es un poco ambigua (y también la forma en la que la traduje yo), pero creo que va por ahí. Así Hermione se estaría refiriendo al hecho de que Draco, sin querer, se excita con las sensaciones de Hermione. ¿Tiene sentido para ti? Si lo tiene, lo cambiaré :) O si tienes una propuesta mejor… n.n Besitos.**

**Elegv: Theo es un majo y ya son dos los pretendientes de Hermione. Draco ya la está llamando fácil xD Pero la verdad es que se pasó con ella, llamándola prostituta…**

**Luna-maga: ¡Gracias! Yo creo que me conformo con no tener ningún Trol xD**

**Miri: Como tú has dicho, Draco ha salido corriendo a ver lo que pasaba en cuanto ha sentido lo que Hermione xD Bueno, aquí le ha vuelto a hacer una putada a Hermione con eso de mandarla a comer con las serpientes y hasta la ha llamado prostituta, pero yo también pienso que, de cuando en cuando, parece que va a menos… Pero lo cierto es que a veces hablan de manera pacífica y eso. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellar: Yo creo que si no ahora, en el futuro tendremos un Draco celoso para rato. Qué me encanta a mí eso xD Bueno, las pruebas más o menos porque son de economía y política y a mí eso se me da falta, pero he hecho lo que he podido :)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25<p>

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco cruel? —preguntó Blaise.

Blaise estaba mirando a Hermione, quien se había sentado obedientemente a comer en la mesa de Slytherin. En un intento de evitar lo peor de las burlas de Slytherin, se había sentado entre los de primero. Aquello había funcionado bastante bien durante unos treinta segundos, pues los niños no sabían qué pensar de aquella Gryffindor, sangre sucia y Premio Anual mucho mayor que ellos, pero luego todos decidieron que preferirían no asociarse con ella y se fueron de la mesa, dejándola sola. Esto no habría sido tan malo si unos matones de quinto y sexto no se hubieran hecho cargo de hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.

Draco lo estaba ignorando todo.

—Se lo merece —fue todo lo que dijo.

Blaise echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la gente también se la quedaba mirando y le fruncía el ceño a Hermione. Solo quedaban dos días para el partido de quidditch anual entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, lo que hacía la aparente solidaridad de Hermione con los Slytherin casi imperdonable.

Siendo sinceros, Blaise se sentía un poco mal por ella.

—No puedo imaginar lo que puede haber hecho para merecer esto —murmuró Blaise—. Vamos, Draco, ¿no le has hecho suficiente por hoy?

—No. —Draco no sentía la necesidad de decir más.

Theo frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No puedes seguir castigándola por lo que viste ayer, Draco —le dijo.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó Draco en tono neutral.

Theo suspiró.

—Me voy a sentar con ella. —Se levantó.

—Hazlo y le haré algo el doble de malo mañana —dijo Draco con calma, sin apenas levantar la vista.

Theo se volvió a sentar despacio. Claramente no le gustaba que lo boicotearan así.

—¿Qué le puedes hacer que sea peor que hacer que nuestros compañeros de casa le tiren la comida encima «sin querer» y que los suyos la traten como a una traidora?

—Hazlo y lo sabrás —respondió Draco con frialdad.

Blaise miraba de uno a otro con una expresión de dolor en la cara.

—¿Estamos peleando? —preguntó.

Los dos lo ignoraron.

—Si Pansy descubriera por qué estás castigando a Granger, podría malinterpretarlo —señaló Theo con aire casual.

—Pon a Pansy en mi contra y de _verdad_ me obligarás a hacerle algo a Granger.

—Para ti es fácil salirte con la tuya con amenazas cuando tienes a una chica indefensa de la que abusar, ¿no? —preguntó Theo en voz baja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, levantando la vista—. Porque aún está por ver que las cosas salgan como yo quiero. Es imposible interponerse entre ella y sus amigos, pero ella parece estar interponiéndose entre nosotros perfectamente.

—Te equivocas —respondió Theo—. Ella no está haciendo nada… Es todo cosa tuya.

—Vaya —interrumpió Blaise—. ¡Parece que _sí_ estamos peleando y ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué!

—Mantente fuera de esto, Blaise —dijo Draco.

—Sí es por Granger, ella no es tan importante —insistió Blaise—. ¿Así que por qué no lo dejamos?

—Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando aseguraste que ponerla enferma haría que la Orden echara a mi madre —dijo Draco con desdén.

Blaise hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Es solo que no quiero que cruces la línea —murmuró.

—Vivirá —dijo Draco con tono cortante.

—¿Por qué hacerle daño es tan importante para ti? —preguntó Theo—. ¿No es suficiente que te haga recados y tenerla todos los días de pie en tu habitación como si fuera un elfo doméstico? ¿_Tienes_ que extender rumores maliciosos y obligarla a cosas como esta cuando claramente se está ganando enemigos de nuestra casa, por no mencionar de la de ella?

Theo hizo gestos hacia Hermione y la mirada de Blaise siguió el movimiento y volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor cuando, para alegría de todos, alguien «sin querer» viró un vaso de zumo de calabaza en el regazo de Hermione y la empujó mientras ella intentaba enderezarse. Miró rápidamente a la mesa de los profesores para ver que los pocos que había estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones o en la comida y no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Draco dejó caer los cubiertos con mucho ruido y se levantó.

—¡Me dais asco!

—No tiene sentido, Draco —dijo Theo—. Sabes que no.

Draco no respondió y, en su lugar, salió sin mirar una segunda vez ni a sus amigos ni a Granger.

* * *

><p>En realidad Draco no volvió a las mazmorras. Esperó fuera del Gran Comedor.<p>

No era estúpido; sabía que algunos llevarían demasiado lejos lo de burlarse de la Premio Anual, considerando lo tensas que eran las relaciones entre las casas en esta época del año. El estatus de la chica le ofrecía poca protección cuando provocaba a los Slytherin de esta manera. Aún estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de Hermione, por no mencionar la recién descubierta vena protectora de los amigos de Draco, pero, a pesar de todo, más le valía no dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos. No estaba seguro de si estaba violando el contrato exactamente, pero él tampoco estaba muy interesado en la violencia de todas maneras.

Sus predicciones pronto se convirtieron en realidad cuando vio a Hermione salir apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por seis matones de Slytherin, entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle. Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente. Puede que esto resultara ser algo desagradable.

Hermione había empuñado la varita cuando la alcanzaron, pero no había manera de que pudiera lanzar maldiciones a todos ellos y ella debía saberlo, aunque pareciera como si fuera a dar guerra.

—Por fin, Granger —dijo Draco, avanzando—. Pensaba que tardarías todo el día… ¿Por qué llevas puesta tu comida? ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Más novios tuyos?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —siseó ella—. Has venido a disfrutar del show, ¿no?

—No veo a tus amigos por aquí —respondió con dureza—. ¿Son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que puedes tener problemas o es que simplemente no les importa?

—¿Vas a unirte o no, Malfoy? —preguntó Harper, uno de los de sexto.

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

—Ella es mía. He venido a buscarla. Gracias por echarle un ojo por mí.

—¿Que es _tuya_? —preguntó Crabbe—. Te has convertido en un traidor a la sangre últimamente, ¿no?

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¿No lo has oído, idiota? Ella me pertenece. Es mi dispuesta esclava. ¿De qué me serviría si todos vosotros la enviáis a la enfermería?

Draco alargó la mano y tiró de la muñeca de Hermione para sacarla de entre sus compañeros de casa, que eran considerablemente más matones que él. Demasiado confusa para reaccionar, Hermione solo lo siguió tambaleándose.

—Date prisa —le siseó en voz baja—. Muévete antes de que sus cerebros empiecen a funcionar.

Se volvieron en la dirección de la entrada del Gran Comedor, pues los dos estaban poco dispuestos a tener que pasar por en medio del grupo de matones. Draco podía estar protegido por su nombre, su dinero y su estatus, pero no creía en tomar riesgos innecesarios o tentar al destino. Después de no más de diez pasos, sin embargo, Draco paró abruptamente y soltó la muñeca de Hermione.

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse a Harry y Ron allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las varitas aún en las manos mientras miraban fijamente la escena.

—Supongo que tus amigos vinieron después de todo —murmuró Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Hermione con arrogancia.

—Sí… —Draco arrugó la nariz, dándose cuenta de que no habría necesitado sacarla de allí. Había estado perfectamente a salvo todo el rato—. Acabo de acordarme de que me haría una Maldición de Expulsión de Entrañas a mí mismo antes que hablar con vosotros —declaró y, sin otra palabra, les dio la espalda a los Gryffindor y se marchó a las mazmorras.

Hermione se quedó sola con la tarea de explicar a sus amigos por qué Draco Malfoy la había salvado de sus propios compañeros de casa. El silencio se expandió.

—Fue culpa suya para empezar —soltó por fin.

—Eso pensamos —respondió Harry—. No creíamos que fuese idea tuya sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Otros alumnos empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor, lo cual señalaba que las clases empezarían pronto. Hermione realmente necesitaba cambiarse la túnica. _Tergeo_ no había resultado ser tan efectivo para limpiar el desastre que los matones habían hecho como ella había esperado.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —explicó ella. Draco nunca le había dicho que no pudiera contarle a nadie esa parte del contrato—. En él dice que no debe ser responsable de actos violentos contra mí. —No decía eso en realidad, pero supuso que era una cuestión de cómo lo interpretaras—. Creo que supuso que se iban a poner violentos.

—¡Tendría que ser jodidamente idiota para no suponerlo! —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, aún mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—¿Por qué tienes un acuerdo con él? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué _necesitas_ tener un acuerdo con él?

—Yo… —Hermione estaba buscando las palabras.

—No puede decirlo —proporcionó Ron—. Parece que Malfoy tiene algo con lo que amenazarla, ¿verdad?

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué accedería de buena gana a protegerla si tiene algo con lo que amenazarla?

—¡Aún sigo aquí! —interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Vas a contribuir con la discusión? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Harry no pareció sorprendido.

—Parece que, de cualquier manera, Hermione está haciendo lo que él dice _de__buena gana_ y, a cambio, él le ha ofrecido la protección de un… bueno, un contrato.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —gruñó Ron—. ¿Por qué haría ella eso? _No_ creo en los rumores y me niego a creer lo que ella dice también. Él tiene que estar obligándola a mentir de alguna manera, tiene que ser eso.

Ron miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos y Hermione sintió la calidez en el corazón por el voto de confianza.

—Ciertamente —reflexionó Harry—. Es difícil ver lo que saca Hermione con esto. No es del tipo que va detrás de alguien ciegamente, humillándose por su atención, como él quiere que creamos. Además, difícilmente la veo corriendo tras _él_.

—¿Acaso debo estar aquí en esta discusión? —preguntó Hermione por fin, bastante divertida con los dos.

—Estate callada, Hermione —dijo Ron sin nada de fuerza—. ¿Pero por qué lo está haciendo ella entonces? ¿Por qué le permite controlarla? Si tú dices que él no la está obligando, entonces no veo por qué.

—Bueno, no podemos descartar que no la esté obligando un poco —accedió Harry—, pero creo que quizás ella hizo un trato con él.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco. No estaba segura de por qué estaban teniendo esa discusión frente a ella. Quizás esperaban ser capaces de leer sus reacciones o quizás solo querían que supiera que no se tomaban todo lo que decía Malfoy al pie de la letra. Ese pensamiento le era acogedor; tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Nunca parecían dejar de creer en ella sin importar lo que hiciera.

—¿Un trato con él? —preguntó Ron con escepticismo—. ¿En el que a él le está permitido expandir mentiras sobre ella, abusar de ella y humillarla… pero solo que no de manera violenta?

—Sí. Me pregunto que saca ella con esto —murmuró Harry para sí.

Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Hermione suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a cambiarme —dijo—. _Apuesto_ a que a nadie nunca le habían tirado tanta comida encima en toda la _historia de la magia_.

Hermione se fue apresurada, sin creer que en realidad hubieran pillado las indirectas o supieran qué hacer con ellas, pero se felicitó por haberlo intentado.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día era viernes, pero, más importante, era el día antes del gran partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. La tensión estaba en su punto más álgido hoy. La popularidad de Hermione había sufrido mucho por haberse sentado a la mesa de Slytherin el día anterior y solo cuando estaba con Ron y Harry se sentía como si fuera a salir adelante. Afortunadamente para ella, no daban ninguna señal de querer marcharse de su lado.<p>

Desafortunadamente para ella, aquella tarde _tenían_ que marcharse de su lado para ir a una práctica de quidditch de último minuto. Habría ido con ellos a mirar, solo que Harry le había dicho con calma que no era una buena idea. Todo el equipo estaba tenso y que ella estuviera solo los instigaría.

Así que, básicamente, la dejaron a su suerte.

Llegó el momento de ir a la habitación de Draco, donde al menos él sería el _único_ que le frunciría el ceño, pero apenas hubo entrado él le dijo que tenía el día libre y que volviera a su sala común. Parecía nervioso. Incluso tenso. Hermione abría pensado que Draco querría pagar con ella sus ansiedades con respecto al partido, pero, por lo visto, prefería estar solo.

Así que se fue a la sala común y decidió quedarse allí el resto del día.

Hermione se despertó a la una y media de la mañana con una llamada. Menudo día libre. Se levantó rápido y se vistió sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para despertarse adecuadamente, pues sabía por experiencia que en unos minutos el ruido de su cabeza sería casi insoportable.

Esta vez Hermione se aseguró de recordar ponerse los calcetines e incluso zapatos.

Cuando finalmente se presentó, bostezando, ante su «amo», quien por lo que parecía nunca dormía, esperaba que se quejara de que había llegado tarde otra vez. No lo hizo. Apneas reconoció la presencia de Hermione mientras escribía algo, probablemente más deberes.

—¿Me necesitas o solo me estás molestando? —le preguntó, volviendo a bostezar.

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta a estas alturas —respondió—. Puedes sentarte, pero ni te duermas ni pongas los zapatos sobre la cama.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama igualmente.

—¿Por qué no duermes nunca? —preguntó.

—Sí duermo —respondió—. Es solo que a veces tengo otras cosas en mente.

—Ah. Como el quidditch.

—Ciertamente —accedió vagamente.

—Y los deberes.

—Podría ser.

—Como cómo volver a tener a Pansy de tu lado. —Se apoyó contra el poste de la cama y cerró brevemente los ojos. Estaba tan cansada.

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron.

—Nunca he perdido el sueño por eso.

—Y puede que culpa por tratar de una manera tan abominable a la Premio Anual.

Él resoplo.

—Sí, eso seguro que sí.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Lo sabía!

Draco la miró.

—Ni siquiera pareces molesta por lo de ayer.

La expresión de Hermione se volvió inmutable.

—Por un minuto, creo que me había olvidado de eso.

—Si me prometes que no intentarás encontrar la manera de burlar mis órdenes en lo que a Theo respecta, no te obligaré a hacerlo otra vez.

—Pero hay todo un mundo de cosas que puedes hacer, ¿no? —gruñó ella.

—Cierto, pero también podría obligarte a comer cada comida en la mesa de Slytherin durante las siguientes dos semanas.

—También podrías decir solo «por favor».

—No lo harías solo porque yo dijera «por favor».

—No, pero sería más amable.

Draco suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Por qué iba a ser amable contigo, Granger? Sería como un fracaso en mi propósito, ¿no crees? Solo dame tu palabra sobre lo de Theo y entonces puede que vivas mañana.

La ironía era que Hermione no creía, en general, que _no_ estuviera siendo amable con ella cuando iba a su habitación estos días. Solo se había vuelto malvado últimamente si sentía que ella lo provocaba. Por supuesto, que se comportara como un niño malcriado en esas ocasiones no promovía exactamente el deseo de Hermione de ser amigos como uña y carne, pero, mayormente, Draco le hablaba como si ella fuera un ser humano.

Hermione probablemente no debía señalarlo.

—Bien, lo prometo —suspiró—. Eres un completo entrometido, ¿lo sabías?

Draco ignoró su última frase.

—Bien. Me alegro de que nos entendamos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua a la espalda de Draco.

—Y otra cosa —dijo él—. Quería preguntártelo, pero me olvidé debido a tus morreos con medio Hogwarts, los deberes extra y el quidditch…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, resignada al hecho de que Ron y Nott ahora constituían medio colegio.

—¿Por qué apuntaste a tus amigos con la varita para protegerme el sábado?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bien, en el próximo…**

**—****_No deberías haberme obligado _****_—_****_dijo con frialdad. _**

**—****_Entonces, como castigo, ¿me haces llevar una bufanda? Eso tiene que ser algo nuevo _****_—_****_medio bromeó ella, aún incapaz de permitirse pensar. _**

**—****_Vamos, Granger _****_—_****_le dijo_****_—_****_. Eres muy lista. Deberías haber adivinado lo que te haría hacer hace años. _**

**—****_No, definitivamente no había pensado en bufandas _****_—_****_dijo ella, con el pánico tintando su voz. _**

**N/T: Pues aquí hemos visto a los amigos de Draco, quienes piensan, y con toda la razón del mundo, que lo que está haciendo Draco es un sin sentido. Voy a deciros algo más: se acercan un par de capítulos interesantes. Ahí lo dejo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: ¡Qué review más largo! xD A ver, vayamos por partes xD Sabes que no se quedará ahí, que habrá más besos y más confusión xD Sí, Nott es como es y ya está. Le da igual todo lo demás. A mí también me gusta mucho eso de él :) Ojalá pudiéramos ser todos así xD Que Draco sea tan Draco es una de las cosas que más me gusta de este fic y de la autora n.n Probablemente los cambios en Draco vayan siendo muy graduales, pero tienes mucha razón que todo es injustificado y que no hace más que darle la razón a Hermione… u.u Draco el pobre no sabe lo que le espera. Me encanta ese tipo de cosas que dice y una pensando: Deja que pasen un par de capítulos para que veas xD ¡Muy bien! Has superado la tentación de seguir leyendo en inglés xD Lo cambiaré para que quede más claro :) Gracias por los ánimos. Besitos.**

**ValeenG: ¿De vacas? Qué guay. Yo también quiero xD ¿Qué estudias? ¿De qué momento de Draco hablas exactamente? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Tranquila, tranquila. Respira xD Que Draco cambiará en algún momento y empezará a subir por tu tabla de puntos, espero xD Desde luego fue un beso con mucha intensidad. Pregúntale a Draco que él lo sabe mejor que nadie xD Besos, loca :D**

**Amtorop: Desde luego, tienes razón en que le Hermione confundida hace daño a los demás y no piensa demasiado en ello… Esperemos que se le pase pronto. Le gusta, le gusta xDDDD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: ¿Ya te lo leíste? ¿Y te quedas con Theo? xDDDD Bueno, lo bueno es que te ha gustado mucho :)**

**Elegv: Hacen muy buena pareja y hay que admitir que Theo es irresistible, como bien has dicho xDDD Gracias. Ya solo me queda uno :) Ánimo. Seguro que terminas esas asignaturas :D **


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 26<p>

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Era una pregunta inesperada que hacer una semana después.

_¿Por qué apuntaste a tus amigos con la varita para protegerme el sábado?_

—Eso… no fue así —murmuró ella, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo fue entonces? —preguntó Draco educadamente.

Él estaba escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino, de espaldas a Hermione. Apenas parecía que la respuesta le interesara tanto. Paró de escribir, frunció el ceño ligeramente y murmuró para sí antes de anotar la conclusión a la que fuera que había llegado.

—¿Cuándo tienes que entregarlo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dos horas antes del partido —respondió distraído.

—¿Entonces _sí_ son los deberes lo que te mantiene despierto?

—No, podría hacerlos por la mañana, pero más vale hacer algo con mi tiempo.

—¿De qué va?

Draco paró y se medio giró para mirarla.

—Mi trabajo no es de tu incumbencia y no me he olvidado de que te hice una pregunta que aún tienes que contestar.

Oh, mierda.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Dos contra uno no habría sido justo.

Draco resopló.

—Eso es una tontería. Cualquiera diría que los estaba provocando y tú hasta habrías llegado tan lejos como para asegurar que yo esperaba el ataque y estaba preparado.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos—. Por eso te diste en la cabeza cuando te aparté de un empujón. Porque estabas _preparado_.

—Estaba preparado para que _ellos_ me atacaran, no _tú_ —aclaró Draco—. Y gracias por el dolor de cabeza, por cierto.

—De nada —dijo con ánimo.

—Es gracioso cómo intentas ir en círculos. ¿De verdad necesito ordenarte que me des una respuesta?

Hermione pareció pensativa.

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Cómo es que no estoy obligada a contestarte?

Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Eres jodidamente irritante, ¿sabías? Esto funciona según las intenciones y yo te estaba pidiendo una respuesta, no ordenándotela. Supongo que a veces uno dice cosas a su esposa que no van en serio, lo que hace que sea más seguro que funcione según la intención y no solo con las palabras. Ahora, mi turno: ¿por qué apuntaste a Potter y Weasley con la varita? —Su voz se había vuelto cortante y Hermione ahora sintió el impulso que antes había estado ausente.

Hermione dudó.

—Parecía ser el único modo realmente efectivo para pararlos. No quería sacar la varita, pero en ese momento apartarlos como siempre no habría funcionado, ya que creían que yo… es decir… um… creían que yo estaba de tu parte.

—¿Así que tu manera de desmentir eso fue sacar la varita para defenderme? Odio decirlo, Granger, pero no creo que funcionara.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa.

—Los paró, ¿no? —se defendió—. Y tú querías separarme de ellos, de todas formas, así que pensé que no importaría lo que hiciera. Tengo mucho que explicar cuando termine la apuesta de todas formas.

—Sigue sin ser una explicación de por qué querías pararlos para empezar.

—¿No crees que ya hay violencia suficiente en el mundo últimamente sin añadirle las peleas tontas de colegio que se dan aquí en Hogwarts? —le preguntó con la voz acalorada—. ¿No es suficiente que tengamos que combatir mortífagos, hombres lobo y al mismo Voldemort? ¿De verdad tenemos que pelearnos entre nosotros? No sé de qué lado estás tú, pero al menos no cometiste un asesinato cuando te lo ordenaron. Además, todas estas cosas… las cosas que me estás haciendo… no son nada comparadas con lo que pasa afuera, en el mundo _real_.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la apasionada declaración de Hermione y, por un momento, no respondió. Finalmente, dijo con suavidad:

—Vale.

Hermione pestañeó. En cuanto a respuestas, esa era muy corta y neutral.

—Vale —murmuró ella, volviéndose a recostar cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a haber una pelea.

La comisura de la boca de Draco se elevó.

—¿Pensabas que te iba a contestar? —le preguntó con voz divertida—. Creo que era obvio que no me gustó la violencia que traje al colegio el año pasado.

—Y aún así te peleas con Harry —señaló Hermione—. Y sin una buena razón, además.

—Eso es diferente —murmuró—. Potter me abrió de un tajo.

—Y tú eras un corderito inocente, estoy segura —dijo Hermione con sequedad.

—Odio a Potter y siempre lo haré. Las únicas personas que odio más que a él son Quien-Tú-Sabes y Fenrir Greyback y eso es probablemente porque también les tengo _miedo_. —Lo dijo sin expresión, sin una pizca de vergüenza al admitir su miedo—. No le tengo miedo a Potter y no creo que sea tan bueno como todo el mundo cree, pero por el bien de mi pobre y maltratada cabeza, no intentaré usar la apuesta para incitarlo de nuevo.

—¿No tenemos un término para eso de todas formas? —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar las palabras exactas del contrato.

—Solo dice que no puedo incitar a la gente para intentar que la expulsen. Deberías haber elegido tus palabras con más cuidado si querías que fuera más general.

Hermione estudió a Draco. ¿Iba a dejar en paz a sus amigos? ¿Por qué? Dijo en voz alta su pregunta:

—¿Por qué no sigues molestando a Harry?

Draco le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Casi me dejas lisiado la última vez.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan lamentable.

—No —contestó Draco—. Pero probablemente lo seré si vuelves a elegir _salvarme_ de la violencia.

—Ese es el peor razonamiento que he tenido nunca —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Puede ser que en realidad estés intentando eso de _ser amable_ de lo que todo el mundo habla? —Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que no debía provocarlo, pero incapaz de parar igualmente.

Draco se levantó disparado y se giró hacia ella con un rugido.

—No puedes dejar la fiesta en paz, ¿no, Granger? Solo da la casualidad de que la razón por la que querías evitar la pelea era una que podía respetar. Las últimas personas por las que me sentiría inclinado a ser _amable_ son _tú_ y tus _amigos_. Mañana no lo dudarás más. Vete.

Colocando de nuevo la silla desde el lugar al que la había empujado cuando se levantó, Draco se volvió a sentar y la ignoró mientras se marchaba.

Mientras Hermione salía de la habitación, no pudo evitar el presentimiento de que el partido de quidditch de mañana no sería el más divertido que había tenido nunca.

* * *

><p>Hermione consideró intentar esconderse de Draco, pero sabía que sería inútil. A pesar de estar inmerso en el gran partido y de tener la presión de querer hacer que su último partido contra Gryffindor valiera la pena, Draco no estaría demasiado angustiado como para atormentarla. Nunca lo estaba.<p>

Hermione supuso que era una cuestión de prioridades.

Ella había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo, pero cuando el momento del partido se acercó más, miró los libros que necesitaba para un proyecto de Aritmancia y se apresuró hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Con la mente en otra cosa, apenas se dio cuenta de la gente que la rodeaba hasta que alguien se tropezó con ella con fuerza y golpeó los libros, haciendo que se le cayeran de las manos al suelo

Hermione estaba sorprendida porque había sido queriendo y no había procesado quién era el culpable, solo que la gente estaba abucheándola. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que tanto los de Slytherin como los de Gryffindor se reían.

_Al menos estoy promoviendo la unidad de casas_, pensó con amargura mientras suspiraba y se agachaba para recoger los libros del suelo, intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Hasta ahora, su séptimo curso había sido horrible, lleno de humillaciones y odio. No podía esperar a que terminara.

—No les hagas caso —dijo una voz mientras alguien se agachaba frente a ella y la ayudaba a coger sus cosas—. Creo que es horrible cómo te están tratando. Desearía poder hacer que pararan, pero en realidad nadie escucha a alguien como yo en estos casos.

Hermione pestañeó cuando reconoció al chico tímido de pelo negro que le estaba hablado. Wayne Hopkins, de Hufflepuff, su muy silenciosa pareja de siempre de Transformaciones. También era el chico al que había visto susurrando con Megan Jones a sus espaldas en Encantamientos, ¿así que a quién intentaba engañar? Era igualito que los demás.

—¿Qué te importa? —le preguntó fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Él se levantó con ella y pestañeó, un poco confuso y herido por el tono desdeñoso de Hermione.

—Yo… Yo solo… Pensaba… —tartamudeó él, con un sonrojo esparciéndose por la cara—. Lo siento —murmuró finalmente y se marchó corriendo, evitando la mirada de Hermione.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Solo había estado intentando animarla, después de todo.

—Los famosos encantos de la Premio Anual —dijo otra voz para nada bienvenida—. Prácticamente lo hiciste salir corriendo a ese, ¿no? Podrías dar clases.

Hermione miró a Draco con su mejor expresión asesina.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, ignorando su pregunta—, es mejor eso a que lo besuquees, que parece ser la única otra opción disponible para ti últimamente.

—¿No tienes un partido que jugar? —le preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño.

Quizás estaría tan ocupado con sus burlas, que se le había olvidado hacer algo horrible antes de que tuviera que ir a cambiarse. Vaya, eso era un pensamiento alegre.

—Sí, de hecho —dijo jovialmente, aumentando las sospechas de Hermione—. Y tú irás a verlo, por supuesto. —No era una pregunta.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella—. Querré ver cómo mis amigos te dan una paliza como todos los años, ¿no?

Draco solo le sonrió alegremente y Hermione _supo_ entonces que tramaba algo. De verdad preferiría no descubrir lo que era.

—Disculpa —murmuró Hermione y empezó a alejarse rápidamente de él.

Draco le permitió dar unos cuantos pasos antes de llamarla:

—¡No tan rápido!

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. ¿Qué nefasta estratagema se le había ocurrido?

Hermione se giró despacio y Draco le lanzó algo que ella cogió por instinto con la mano libre. Hermione bajó la vista y todos sus pensamientos se congelaron, en fase de negación, cuando reconoció la bufanda de Slytherin. Hermione se negó a considerar lo que significaba.

—No deberías haberme obligado —dijo él con frialdad.

—Entonces, como castigo, ¿me haces llevar una bufanda? Eso tiene que ser algo nuevo —medio bromeó ella, aún incapaz de permitirse pensar.

—Vamos, Granger —le dijo—. Eres muy lista. Deberías haber adivinado lo que te haría hacer hace años.

—No, definitivamente no había pensado en bufandas —dijo ella, con el pánico tintando su voz.

—Te quedarás en las gradas de Gryffindor, mayormente porque no quiero ser responsable de un asesinato, pero también porque será divertido verte entre tus amigos animando a Slytherin.

—Creía que habías dicho que no querías ser responsable de un asesinato —dijo ella con la voz ronca.

—No te harán daño —dijo Draco—. Aunque yo me mantendría pegado a los sitios públicos durante el resto del año si fuera tú. Especialmente si ganamos este año, lo que tengo toda la intención de hacer que ocurra.

—Por favor, Malfoy… —susurró Hermione.

Él hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—¿Vas a suplicar otra vez?

—¡Sí! —dijo ella, sin intentar ocultar su desesperación—. ¡Tiene que haber una manera de hacer que lo olvides! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Draco sonrió de manera poco agradable.

—Puedo hacerte hacer lo que quiera y, además, estás mintiendo. Solo quieres que ceda para que no tener que hacer nada desagradable.

—Esto es más que _desagradable_—siseó ella—. Esto es simplemente sádico. No estoy mintiendo. Puedo… puedo… —Claramente buscaba algo que pudiera persuadirlo—. Puedo prometerte que no alentaré a Nott incluso después de que termine la apuesta —dijo con voz ahogada—. Quieres eso, ¿no?

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron fríos.

—Qué voluble eres, ¿no? —dijo con desdén—. Lista para renunciar a Theo a la primera señal de que algo desagradable te va a pasar. Haces que me sienta enfermo. No, no aceptaré esa promesa porque no significaría nada para ti. Aún tendrías a Weasley y quién sabe a quién más.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. De verdad la tenía en tan poca consideración, ¿no? Era verdad que estaba un poco confusa en ese momento, dividida entre su viejo y seguro enamoramiento de Ron y una nueva atracción más excitante por Nott. Era incapaz por ahora de figurarse si realmente podía verse a sí misma con Ron o si solo había empezado a darlo por sentado debido al gran afecto que sentía, y siempre sentiría, por él como amigo.

Malfoy, sin embargo, lo hacía sonar como si ella fuera una puta cualquiera que animaba a cualquier chico que viniera a ella. La molestaba, pero sabía que a Draco no le importaría si intentaba explicárselo, ¿así que para qué intentarlo? Suspiró, derrotada.

—Esto es lo que quiero entonces —dijo Draco, acercándose a ella y bajando la voz—. Nunca les contarás a esos amigos perdedores tuyos sobre la apuesta ni les harás saber que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. En su lugar, reforzarás la mentira de cualquier manera que puedas. En resumen, Weasley se va a la tumba creyendo que su… —Draco arrugó la nariz con desagrado mientras buscaba las palabras— casta y fiel sangre sucia fue mancillada por mi tacto.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca podría hacer eso.

—Ya ves —Draco bajó la voz incluso más y se acercó más—. Weasley puede intentar hacer como que no le importa, pero le importa, y eso lo consumirá hasta que no pueda soportar mirarte más. Saber que tú sabías que él estaba enamorado de ti, pero que aún así elegiste acostarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera le importa si vives o mueres. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando por ti? ¿Crees que esperaba ser el primero?

Esa última parte la golpeó de una manera de la que él ni siquiera podía saber. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y miró para otro lado para que él no pudiera notarle un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedo aceptar eso —dijo entre dientes.

—Entonces deja de mentir sobre que harías cualquier cosa —dijo Draco con frialdad—. Odio a las mujeres melodramáticas. Es solo un partido de quidditch de colegio; será muy desagradable durante un tiempo, pero difícilmente te arruinará la vida.

Draco se marchó y dejó a Hermione mirando la bufanda de Slytherin que tenía en las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y entonces llega el quidditch...**

**Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién había ganado. Tanto Draco como Harry habían visto algo de repente y habían empezado a perseguirlo. El público había vociferado. Hermione había gritado el nombre de la persona a la que en realidad no quería apoyar. Y entonces… los dos golpearon el suelo, primero Harry y luego Draco se derrumbó encima de él. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y después Draco rodó a un lado. Estaban jadeando laboriosamente y, mayormente, no se movían.**

**N/T: ¡Ya he terminado los exámenes! ¡Bien! Ahora toca celebrarlo :) ¿Qué os ha parecido la respuesta de Hermione?**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ¡Lo sentimos, Draco, pero Mary te tiene en muy baja estima en estos momentos! ¡A ver si haces algo para que eso cambie de una vez! xDDDD Son bromas. Interesante cuestión: ¿Draco en estos momentos o Cormac? Mmm… ¿vale que Hermione se quede sola de por vida? xD Nos vemos, loquilla :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Ahora que lo dices, me pregunto si Theo y Hermione pasan a mayores en el fic... No me acuerdo xD Sí, la pobre Hermione tiene que pasar por mucho, ¡pero ella puede! Yo creo que Blaise llegará a ser muy amigo de Hermione. Eso sería gracioso :) La verdad es que no hay nada como unos Ron y Harry como mejores amigos. Envidia xD ¿Qué te ha parecido la respuesta de Hermione a la pregunta de Draco? CHA CHA CHAAAAAN No voy a decirte de qué van los capítulos que vienen, of course CHA CHA CHAAAAN ¿? xDD**

**Dana-weasleygranger: ¿Qué quieres decir con que "derrapa"? No había escuchado esa palabra usada así xD Lo siento mucho, pero ojalá los hombres de la literatura existieran de verdad xD**

**Miri: Gracias por todos tus reviews xDDD Qué graciosa eres :) Pues tenías razón, Draco quiere obligarla a animar a Slytherin entre los Gryffindor. Si será malvado… Efectivamente va a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que lo perdonemos u.u ¡Vaya, enfermería! Otra cosa que nunca podría estudiar porque me desmayo cada vez que me van a hacer un análisis, a ponerme una inyección y, a veces, solo con ir al médico xDDD **


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27<p>

El partido era surrealista.

Hermione estaba atrapada en un estado de ensoñación, incapaz de procesar nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla de la que seguro que se despertaría pronto. En cualquier momento, abriría los ojos y estaría de vuelta en la cama. No era porque se hubiera puesto la bufanda de Slytherin en las gradas de Gryffindor. No era porque la gente le soltara bufidos. No era por ella, quien se había puesto a animar al equipo de Slytherin cuando entró al campo, por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de la mismísima profesora McGonagall.

Ciertamente no era por ella, quien chilló para animar cuando uno de los cazadores de Slytherin envió la quaffle directa a los aros que estaban justo sobre ella. No era la voz de Hermione la que reconocía Ron, distrayéndolo y haciendo que se girara y la mirara de arriba a abajo en lugar de bloquear el aro, dejando el camino libre a la quaffle para que pasara volando a su lado.

Diez puntos para Slytherin; cero puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentía mortificada. O lo habría estado si hubiera podido deshacerse de ese sentimiento de que esto no era real.

Draco revoloteaba cerca y sonreía ampliamente por la clara confusión de Ron, pero no fue durante mucho tiempo. Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer; una snitch que atrapar.

Eso fue lo último que Hermione podía recordar con claridad.

Hermione miraba los movimientos, pero de alguna manera ella no estaba allí. Era piadoso, en realidad, no oír, ver o sentir cómo sus compañeros de casa reaccionaban a su cambio de lealtad. Era aún más piadoso no procesar las reacciones de sus amigos. Hermione no sabía si Harry y Ginny la habían visto, pero suponía que sí. Era una mancha verde y plateada entre un mar rojo y dorado. Distraída, también procesó que Gryffindor se anotó muchos más puntos que Slytherin. Ron se había hecho cargo de su posición de guardián con venganza y bloqueaba los aros de manera casi perfecta.

De repente, el juego terminó y la neblina desapareció un poco.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién había ganado. Tanto Draco como Harry habían visto algo de repente y habían empezado a perseguirlo. El público había vociferado. Hermione había gritado el nombre de la persona a la que en realidad no quería apoyar. Y entonces… los dos golpearon el suelo, primero Harry y luego Draco se derrumbó encima de él. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y después Draco rodó a un lado. Estaban jadeando laboriosamente y, mayormente, no se movían.

Había oscurecido hacía rato, pero el campo en sí estaba algo iluminado, haciendo posible identificar a los dos buscadores, que ahora estaban en el suelo. Ninguno, sin embargo, dio señales de haber atrapado la snitch. Además, había murmullos confusos de los espectadores.

Entonces Harry se apoyó despacio en las manos y las rodillas mientras Draco permanecía quieto. Los equipos revoloteaban ansiosamente sobre ellos mientras que el público se había quedado totalmente en silencio. La señora Hooch ya había llegado a donde estaban los dos y, por lo visto, estaba haciendo preguntas sobre la salud de los jugadores y la snitch. Harry le mostró las manos vacías, haciendo que los de Gryffindor y la mayoría de los que no eran de Slytherin gruñeran desilusionados. En el suelo, una amplia sonrisa se extendía en la cara de Draco cuando elevó el brazo y mostró la pequeña bola dorada firmemente agarrada en su mano.

Los Slytherin vitorearon salvajemente y Hermione se vio obligada a unirse a ellos mientras se anunciaba la puntuación. Slytherin había ganado con una puntuación de ciento ochenta a cien. Los Gryffindor habían luchado con valor, pero por primera vez desde que Harry había sido buscador en primero, habían perdido contra sus homólogos de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba confundida. Harry había golpeado el suelo primero, así que claramente debía de haber alcanzado la snitch primero. ¿Por qué no la había atrapado _él_? No lo entendía, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar aquel giro de los acontecimientos. El equipo de Slytherin había ganado y tenía que salir de allí antes de que algunas de las personas menos indulgentes de su casa la convirtieran en cabeza de turco. Nadie le lanzaría una maldición a la Premio Anual abiertamente, no aquí en frente de los profesores, pero necesitaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que esconderse hasta que estuviera segura de que todo el mundo se había ido a la cama.

Si no lo hacía, entonces estaba muy segura de que recibiría algunas cicatrices emocionales, si no físicas.

Se agachó bajo las gradas y salió a toda pastilla hacia el castillo, agradecida de que la oscuridad la ocultara.

* * *

><p>—Huiste.<p>

Hermione se encogió más en sí misma bajo el árbol del que estaba sentada. Había decidido rápidamente que no habría un lugar seguro dentro del castillo, así que había encontrado este lugar cerca del lago. Nadie estaría dispuesto a pasar el tiempo ahí fuera en noviembre, especialmente no la noche después del gran partido.

—¿Te dice el anillo dónde estoy también? —le dijo sin ningún tono en la voz y sin ni siquiera levantar la vista hacia el chico que había hablado.

—De hecho, sí —respondió Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró ella.

—Podría haberte llamado —señaló Draco.

Hermione no respondió. Tampoco levantó la vista. Simplemente miró al lago, preguntándose, aturdida, cuando sería capaz de entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación y cuándo estaría a salvo para volver a salir de ella.

—He notado que no estás con tus amigos —observó Draco—. Interesante evolución.

—No creo que me quieran ver ahora mismo —respondió ella con calma—. Así que me mantengo lejos. A menos, por supuesto, que me vayas a obligar a ir a verlos.

Draco pareció sinceramente confundido.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó—. Esto me parece bien.

Hermione no respondió. Ni siquiera movió un músculo. Todo lo que Draco podía sentir de ella, aparte del hecho de que se estaba congelando, era un vacío insensible que era un tanto alarmante.

—¿No vas a darme la enhorabuena? —le preguntó tras unos minutos en los que ella lo había ignorado.

—Enhorabuena —murmuró Hermione.

—Gracias.

Hubo otros momentos de silencio.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Hermione entonces—. Harry llegó primero. Estaba más cerca. ¿Cómo conseguiste coger la snitch? ¡Por favor, dime que no me usaste para distraerlo! —Hermione no podría soportarlo si fuera así.

—Yo fui mejor —dijo cortante—. Cogí la snitch simplemente porque yo fui mejor que él.

Hermione no lo creyó por un segundo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Hermione sabía que acababa de molestarlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer que fuera peor que lo que ya había hecho hoy?

Conociéndolo, probablemente Draco podía pensar en muchas cosas que lo fueran. A Hermione en realidad no le importaba. Solo quería que todo desapareciera, especialmente él.

—Bueno, ven entonces —dijo Draco finalmente.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

—Preferiría que no.

—No te lo he pedido —dijo con frialdad.

—¿No te puedes ir a celebrarlo y dejarme tranquila por una vez? —preguntó con calma—. Hice lo que me dijiste. Ahora todos me odian. ¿No puedo tener solo unas horas de paz?

—¿Para que puedas hacer qué? —preguntó con dureza—. ¿Enfurruñarte? ¿Morir de frío? ¿Ahogarte en el lago?

El vacío que le llegaba de ella le estaba llevando a pensar en serio que podría hacer algo estúpido. Ni siquiera había sido tan malo; la gente no le había dado empujones ni nada. Draco había podido echarle un ojo desde el aire y le parecía que los compañeros de casa de la Hermione habían estado malhumorados, pero difícilmente odiosos.

—La apuesta solo va por la mitad, así que no puedo tolerar nada de eso —añadió para asegurarse.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó.

—Yo no haría eso —murmuró—. No soy una rajada.

—Puede que lo crea cuando dejes de actuar como tal —dijo Draco, ignorando la mirada de odio de Hermione—. Huir, esconderte… ¿De qué va a servir?

—Perdona si no quiero que me maldigan las dos casas —respondió Hermione mordazmente—. Se llama instinto de supervivencia. Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías estar familiarizado con eso.

—Pero huir hace que parezcas culpable, ¿no? —insistió Draco.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—En realidad no me importa —dijo—. Para mí está yendo muy bien, ¿no? Pero esta depresión tuya me está molestando.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta antes de balbucear:

—Si el que yo esté deprimida, te _molesta_, ¡quizás no deberías esforzarte por deprimirme!

—No me esfuerzo por deprimirte —dijo sin expresión—. Me esfuerzo por humillarte y arruinar tu buen nombre.

—¿Y cómo es que eso no es lo mismo?

—Porque a mí no me importa cómo te sientas tú —le soltó, irritado—. ¡Solo deja de refunfuñar y de posponer las cosas y ven conmigo de una puta vez!

—Sí, amo —dijo Hermione, insensible.

—Si crees que ser impertinente va a ser de ayuda, entonces estás tristemente equivocada —rugió mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella, quien se tambaleó tras él.

* * *

><p>Draco la llevó a la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione no se sorprendió. ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerla sufrir que en la celebración de Slytherin después del partido? Él fue, por supuesto, saludado como un héroe y llevado a una silla cómoda en medio de la habitación. Hermione estaba siendo notablemente ignorada. Asumía que era porque claramente había entrado con Malfoy. Era irónico cómo la presencia de Draco era todo lo que la protegía de ellos. Se quedó de pie al lado de la silla, sabiendo que probablemente no le estaba permitido escabullirse a una esquina.<p>

—Toma —dijo Draco, dándole un vaso con un líquido dorado—. Deshazte de esa expresión como si pensaras que te fuéramos a atacar. ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Animaste a Slytherin, ¿no?

Draco tenía una expresión demasiado orgullosa para el gusto de Hermione y se puso colorada de enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer como si hubiera tenido otra opción cuando ella le había suplicado que la dejara librarse del apuro?

—Yo no bebo —dijo con aspereza, dejando el vaso a un lado.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron de enfado, pero no respondió.

—¿Dónde está Theo? —preguntó a Blaise en su lugar, quien acababa de abrirse paso entre la multitud para saludar a su amigo.

—Creo que está en su habitación o en el despacho ese suyo —respondió Blaise—. Sabes que no le importa mucho el quidditch.

Hermione notó la breve expresión de decepción en la cara de Draco antes de que lograra esconderla. Por lo visto, había contado con que Nott estuviera allí para darle la enhorabuena por su victoria.

—Él se lo pierde —fue, sin embargo, la única respuesta de Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que te encontrará cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco —dijo Blaise con una voz que Hermione pensó que debía ser tranquilizadora.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. —Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione y Blaise cruzó la habitación para hablar con alguien más—. ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie? Busca un sitio para sentarte. No te vayas muy lejos.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación para buscar un sitio disponible. No parecía haber ninguno. Se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró con la helada mirada azul de Pansy Parkinson, quien obviamente no apreciaba su presencia. Se dio cuenta de que Draco ni siquiera había reconocido la presencia de Pansy todavía y que la chica lo estaba malinterpretando.

—Um… —dijo, dudosa, sin estar segura de si debía entrometerse en esto.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —preguntó Draco con un suspiro cansado—. ¿Ahora _prefieres_ estar de pie? Sinceramente, a veces creo que te gusta hacer que esto sea peor de lo que tiene que ser.

—No, nada de eso —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Aunque no parece haber asientos libres. Solo me preguntaba…

Draco elevó las cejas, expectante, mientras la voz de ella se apagaba.

—Continúa entonces —soltó cuando ella no supo cómo seguir.

Hermione bajó la voz.

—¿No crees que deberías prestarle más atención a tu novia? —le preguntó.

Parecía que era exactamente eso lo que no debía decir. De nuevo, los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y sus facciones se transformaron en un ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú también no! —gruñó—. ¡No es asunto tuyo! Y ella no ha venido aquí tampoco, ¿verdad?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Pansy, cuya mirada de odio no había perdido nada de intensidad. Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione y luego sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, sonando divertido—. ¿Es tu _propio_ trasero lo que te preocupa? Supongo que Pansy sí querría disuadirte de cualquier, eh, idea que puedas tener.

—¿Qué ideas? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja—. Ella _sabe_ lo que pasa.

—Cierto, pero sigue estando celosa de que lleves ese brazalete. Me pregunto qué te haría…

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron una fracción.

—¿Lo que me haría? —chilló—. ¿Por qué iba a tener la ocasión de hacerme algo?

De repente, el brazo de Draco salió disparado y le rodeó la cintura, haciendo que ella cayera sobre su regazo, para alegría de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo excepto Pansy, por supuesto.

Hermione forcejeó para sentarse y entonces intentó bajarse, pero Draco la tenía firmemente agarrada en el sitio.

—¿Crees que puede que te haga algo ahora? —le preguntó él con frialdad

—Si ella tuviera sentido común, rompería contigo —respondió con desdén—. ¡Suéltame! Estoy segura de que estás violando el contrato.

—Cállate —le dijo—. Ahora tienes un sitio donde sentarte, ¿no? ¿Y exactamente qué punto estoy violando? No estoy haciendo nada en realidad. —Parecía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De qué va esto? —gruñó ella—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —Era muy consciente de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

Hermione no pensaba que el día podía ponerse peor, pero acababa de hacerlo.

Draco suspiró y bajó la voz para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Si te quedas callada y quieta, no será para tantp. Ellos ya piensan cosas peores de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —susurró Hermione.

—Porque tanto tú como Pansy me fastidiáis —declaró con calma—. Me estoy cansando de su enojo y sus celos infundados y de tu actitud e incapacidad para callarte. Esta parece la forma más fácil para fastidiarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer que te vieran con una… una sangre sucia en el regazo? —le preguntó, removiéndose un poco para llegar justo a la punta de su rodilla.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió con arrogancia—. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo poco popular que soy considerándolo todo, igualmente. Así que ¿a quién le importa si mi pureza ha sido manchada? Tu malestar vale la pena.

—Vaya, me siento alagada —gruñó Hermione.

Draco se inclinó y cogió la bebida que ella había dejado antes y se la dio de nuevo.

—¡Ahora bébetelo! —siseó—. Quiero que te relajes antes de que lo reveles todo. No podemos dejar que mi sacrificio sea para nada, ¿no?

Era una orden clara y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a tragarse la bebida. Quemaba, se le saltaron las lágrimas, y necesitaba respirar, pero no tenía el poder de parar.

—Deja de beber —le ordenó en voz baja unos segundos después.

Finalmente Hermione se quitó el vaso de los labios y jadeó en busca de aire y tosió. Qué brebaje más vil.

—¿No podías parar sola? —le preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún luchando por respirar. Había tragado una buena cantidad de la bebida antes de que la hiciera parar y se sentía un poco desconectada de sí misma. No era el mismo tipo de desconexión que durante el partido. Todo parecía más embotado y ella sentía un poco menos que el mundo estuviera acabando. Eso era un punto a favor. No cabía duda de por qué la gente bebía cuando estaba deprimida.

—Lo siento.

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Qué?_

Él hizo una mueca.

—Deja de mirarme así, Granger. Simplemente no tenía la intención de ahogarte en whiskey de fuego. Bebe a tu ritmo.

—¿No puedes simplemente dejar que me vaya? —gimoteó ella.

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—. No podemos dejar que Theo se pierda las vistas, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el siguiente capítulo…**

**Una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por la cara de Hermione.**

**—****_Estaba pensando en dejarte en coma durante años y años y entonces tus hijos… _****_—_****_Se paró y frunció el ceño antes de murmurar_****_—_****_: Mierda, no hay hijos. No hay posibilidades de que Pansy esté embarazada, ¿no?_**

**—****_No es probable, no _****_—_****_dijo Draco con voz ahogada. _**

**—****_Oh, bueno, están los métodos muggle… _****_—_****_su voz se apagó._**

**—****_¿Perdona? ¿Planeas dejarme en coma e inseminar a Pansy?_**

**N/T: Hermione ha ido al partido y ha vivido para contarlo, ¿pero qué le ocurrirá ahora en la sala común de Slytherin, rodeada de serpientes y una posición un tanto… incomoda? xD Por cierto, ¿de qué casa sois? Mary es de Slytherin. Yo, según Pottermore, soy de Ravenclaw, pero la verdad es que no me creo una persona muy inteligente xD**

**Amtorop: Muchas gracias :) Entonces esperaré tu PM y ya me dirás si sigues pensando igual o diferente cuando la termines :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: LOCA LOCA LOCA. Mary pondría a Draco en su lugar si Draco la tratara así, estoy segura xD ¡Tu predicción ha sido cierta y ha ganado Slytherin! Pobres ****Gryffindors u.u ¿Puedo quedarme con los dos? Así cuando me canse de las tonterías de uno, tengo al otro xD **

**Sam Wallflower: Yo me pregunto si Draco realmente la habría obligado a llevar a cabo su alternativa… Mmm… Yo también creo que los de Gryffindor se están pasando con ella sin razón y no lo entiendo u.u Nuestros dos buscadores favoritos están bien, pero Draco más. Harry debe de sentirse muy mal por no haber cogido la snitch :(**

** : ¡Hola! Si no me equivoco, este es el primer review que dejas, ¿verdad? Gracias :) Pues no sé por qué Draco hace eso, la verdad. Supongo que la bondad que tiene en el fondo lo inclina a hacer cosas buenas, pero no se lo puede permitir y automáticamente hace algo malo para compensar… La verdad es que yo tampoco creo que Ron vaya a aguantar mucho más, sobre todo si se entera de lo que está pasando en la fiesta de Slytherin, ¿no?**

**Miri: Hola, bonita :) Bueno, yo pensaba que Draco quiere que lo anime solo para que los Gryffindor la escuchen decir su nombre y se cabreen más, pero igual también Draco tiene otras intenciones ocultas xD Ninguno se ha hecho daño, excepto por el orgullo de Harry, supongo xD Sí, yo espero que lo de Ron se le pase pronto y comencemos con ese triángulo, que es lo más probable que pase :)**

**Dana-weasleygranger: sí, como resbalar, sí lo conocía. Entonces Draco está derrapando demasiado xD A ver si lo deja ya para que lo podamos perdonar u.u**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28<p>

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta durante un segundo con el vil Slytherin que hacía las veces de asiento incómodo —también conocido como Draco Malfoy—antes de empezar a balbucear:

—¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? ¿Cómo _crees_ que reaccionará Nott si te comportas de esta manera?

—Supongo, y espero, que se moleste —respondió Draco con calma.

—Se molestará _contigo_ —señaló Hermione—. ¡Sabe que yo no quiero estar aquí!

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piense?

—Obviamente te importa o no estarías intentando enfadarlo. —Draco apretó la mano con la que sujetaba todavía la cintura de Hermione de manera incómoda y ella jadeó—. Vale, ahora _estás_ violando el contrato —dijo con una mueca.

Draco pestañeó y aflojó el agarre.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Pero, por favor, cállate y bébete tu whiskey de fuego… sin ahogarte.

Draco procedió a ignorarla para hablar con sus compañeros de casa en su lugar. Hermione aún era objeto de muchas miradas extrañadas, pero pronto descubrió que entre más bebía el asqueroso whiskey de fuego, menos le importaba. Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, alguien se lo rellenó. Era realmente increíble. Hermione tuvo que suprimir una risita al pensar en los usos de un vaso de whiskey de fuego que se rellenaba solo. Por supuesto, a estas alturas, iba por el tercer vaso e incluso ella tenía que reconocer que quizás ya se le había reducido el CI al menos a la mitad.

Hermione intentó estar atenta a Nott, pero Draco la había colocado de manera que estaba de espaldas a la entrada y la tercera vez que se retorció para mirar en esa dirección, él la reprendió cortante y le dijo que se estuviera quieta.

Menudo aguafiestas que era.

Ahora que Draco había boicoteado su empeño, Hermione se resignó a observar la habitación. Se sorprendió algo al darse cuenta de que incluso los Slytherin parecían relajarse y pasar un buen rato en los confines de su propia sala común, pero, pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no iba a ser así? Hermione suponía que ellos también eran algo así como personas.

Evitó deliberadamente mirar en dirección a Pansy. Estaba algo sorprendida de que la chica no hubiera montado una escena todavía, pero, pensándolo mejor, estaba claro que Draco no habría apreciado que Pansy montara una escena, a pesar de estar justificada. Draco siempre era un matón, provocando a la gente y luego intentando controlar las reacciones de esta. Sorbiendo su bebida, Hermione pensó que casi podía tenerle lástima a Pansy por ser la novia de Draco. Solo casi, porque no era como si Pansy estuviera _obligada_ a salir con él. En opinión de Hermione, debería cortar con él de una vez por todas y superarlo.

Hermione suprimió un bostezo y luchó por no moverse en su asiento. Estaba sentada de lado, en las rodillas de Draco y lo más lejos que él le permitía, y realmente no era la posición más cómoda. Se le estaba durmiendo el trasero y la parte baja de la espalda le dolía por la tensión de sentarse recta en lugar de apoyarse en él. Para distraerse de la incomodidad, tomó otro trago del vaso antes de hacer una mueca.

¿Dónde estaba Nott? A escondidas, intentó girarse lo suficiente para mirar la entrada otra vez.

—¡Creía que te había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso! —gruñó Draco.

Hermione hizo un mohín.

—¡Bueno, ni que tú fueras un asiento cómodo! —resopló ella—. Tenía la esperanza de que Nott llegara pronto.

—Primero —dijo Draco—, ¿quién te ha dado la idea de que el que Theo venga te va a salvar? Y segundo, ese es su nombre: _Theo_. Te has dado un morreo con él. ¡Empieza a usar su maldito nombre!

—Creo que eso es algo entre él y yo, ¿no? —respondió Hermione.

—Incorrecto —la contradijo al instante—. No hay nada entre él y tú, como muy bien probaste hoy. Cuando me hables a mí, usarás su nombre.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la arbitrariedad de Draco y decidió ignorarlo y beber en su lugar. Aún sabía a maldad hecha líquido, pero en realidad le gustaba el efecto que tenía en ella. La hacía sentir casi… serena. Hizo otra mueca cuando tomó otro trago. En realidad había ido a mejor; ya no le quemaba tanto.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —le preguntó Draco mientras ella volvía a tomar otro copioso trago.

—No lo sé —murmuró ella—. Parece ser un vaso sin fondo.

Hermione soltó una risita al pensar en el vaso sin fondo que se rellenaba solo y Draco empezó a parecer un poco alarmado.

—No deberías beber más —le dijo, estirando la mano para coger el vaso, pero ella lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance, lo que lo sorprendió.

—¡No te atrevas! —dijo Hermione—. Si tengo que aguantar esto, quiero estar borracha.

—Dudo que necesites beber más para conseguirlo —comentó con sequedad.

—No estoy borracha… todavía —dijo ella—. Te lo haré saber cuándo lo esté.

—No quiero que me vomites encima solo porque no tienes aguante con la bebida.

Hermione gruñó y se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que él la mantuviera por instinto para que no se cayera al suelo. ¿Cómo coño se le había pasado por alto lo mucho que había bebido?

—Escucha, Granger —dijo en voz baja mientras la agarraba con cuidado—. Se supone que eres inteligente. ¿Es tan inteligente estar pedo en medio de una bandada de Slytherin?

—¿Qué me pueden hacer ellos que tú no me harías, de todas formas? —preguntó ella, con los ojos brillando de lágrimas sin derramar—. Que le follen al contrato; encontrarás una manera. —Bebió otra vez.

Draco pestañeó. No creía haber oído usar a la señorita Perfecta Premio Anual un leguaje tan vulgar antes. También encontraba difícil descifrar su estado de ánimo, pues estaba muy disperso debido a la bebida. Quizás no debería haberla hecho beber alcohol en su condición actual. Alargó la mano y le cogió el vaso con firmeza, ignorando sus protestas.

—No beberás más whiskey de fuego esta noche —le dijo—. Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

Ante eso, ella rió amargamente.

—¿_Gracias_, Malfoy? Has arruinado del todo el tiempo que me quedaba en Hogwarts y, como dijiste, la apuesta solo va por la mitad. ¡_Tendría_ demasiada suerte si fuera a estar borracha en la segunda mitad!

Draco cerró los ojos con cansancio y se frotó la frente. Deseaba no estar recibiendo los sentimientos de la chica con tanta fuerza; era agotador.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que no eras una rajada.

Hermione no respondió y solo frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le permitió refunfuñar durante un rato. Centró su atención en sus compañeros de casa, que estaban en éxtasis porque él había cogido la snitch y tenían ganas de hacérselo saber. Sí que notó las miradas confusas que le echaban a Granger, pero eligió no mencionarlo y, de igual manera, nadie más lo mencionó tampoco.

Después de todo, definitivamente hoy se había ganado algo de libertad.

Después de un rato, los sentimientos de resentimiento y enfado menguaron y Granger empezó a parecer pensativa, incluso petulante. Eso no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Draco sintió que ella se divertía que reaccionó.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó con sospecha.

Hermione pestañeó como si hubiera estado en un lugar muy lejano.

—Nada… —respondió con inocencia.

El sentimiento de diversión aumentó.

—Estás planeando mi muerte, ¿no?

—Ni soñaría con ello.

—Mentirosa.

—Tu muerte no sería un castigo para ti, sino más bien para la gente de tu alrededor, ¿no? Sí, me daría _algo_ de satisfacción, pero como venganza es muy inefectiva.

Draco la miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces qué?

Una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por la cara de Hermione.

—Estaba pensando en dejarte en coma durante años y años y entonces tus hijos… —Se paró y frunció el ceño antes de murmurar—: Mierda, no hay hijos. No hay posibilidades de que Pansy esté embarazada, ¿verdad?

—No es probable, no —dijo Draco con voz ahogada.

—Oh, bueno, están los métodos muggles… —su voz se apagó.

—¿Perdona? ¿Planeas dejarme en coma e inseminar a Pansy?

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo y casi se cae otra vez, obligando a Draco a apretar su agarre.

—Y entonces, cuando te despiertes años y años después —continuó ella, que parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que apenas podía mantenerse recta—, te darás cuenta de que Pansy te dejó por otro mago, que tus hijos, o al menos tendrás uno, crecieron sin que los conocieras y que tus nietos están también casi crecidos. Entonces irás a casa, intentarás reconectar… Oh, mierda, ahora se está volviendo una película de Hallmark… —Hermione frunció el ceño otra vez.

—¿Una qué?

Hermione movió la mano con desdén.

—Es igual, fracasarás y _entonces_ morirás… viejo y solo.

El mismo Draco empezaba a sentir algo de diversión.

—¿Estás segura de que no te pusieron en la casa equivocada? —preguntó—. Nunca supe que los Gryffindors fueran tan vengativos.

—Por supuesto —continuó Hermione, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Draco—, yo me habré olvidado de tu existencia muchos años antes de eso, mientras hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, rodeada de mi propia y encantadora familia.

—Es bueno saber que tienes un plan —dijo él.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione con un suspiro satisfecho antes de ocultar un bostezo tras la mano.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No lo pillaba del todo, pero parecía que la pequeña fantasía de Hermione la había puesto de mejor humor. Sí que estaba sedienta de sangre, ¿no? Pero Draco tenía que admirar la complejidad del «plan».

Hermione se removió otra vez y él se quedó tieso y le frunció el ceño.

—¡Pensaba que te había dicho que pararas!

—Estoy incómoda —se quejó—. Estoy cansada, me duele la espalda y no eres una superficie lisa. ¿No has demostrado ya que estás en lo cierto?

Draco echó un vistazo a Pansy, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos y hablaba animadamente con alguien, pero Draco era más sensato como para pensar que no estaba furiosa. En realidad no le importaba mucho que Pansy se enfrentara a Hermione —de hecho, pensaba que podría resultar ser muy entretenido—, pero simplemente no parecía muy deportivo permitir que ocurriera mientras la Premio Anual estuviera así de ebria.

—Si te suelto ahora, lo más probable es que tengas un accidente de camino al dormitorio.

—¡Puedo valerme por mí misma!

—Puede que sí… cuando estás sobria. Ahora mismo no tendrías ni una oportunidad contra cualquiera. Como no estoy de humor para llevarte de vuelta, vas a tener que quedarte y dejar de quejarte… ¡y deja de _moverte_!

Hermione dejó abruptamente de intentar colocarse y lo miró con odio. ¿De verdad podía ser una chica tan inocente? ¿En serio no reconocía las razones por las que _no_ era una buena idea moverse en el regazo de un tío? Draco no quería que estuviera allí más de lo que ella quería, pero como la había puesto ahí, ya de paso que siguiera hasta el final. Difícilmente mataría a alguno de los dos.

—Si te comportas, te dejaré en paz mañana —le ofreció.

—¿Y pasado mañana? —gruñó ella.

Draco resopló de exasperación. ¿Es que nada era suficiente para ella?

—Mañana —gruñó—. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Por supuesto que Hermione lo tomó. Incluso un día era un respiro que no podía rechazar y estaría un día más cerca de quitarse el brazalete.

Estar en silencio, sentarse quieta y otras maneras de intentar no molestar a Malfoy no eran, sin embargo, las cosas más excitantes que había hecho nunca. Era tarde, estaba cansada y había bebido demasiado, así que después de un rato empezó a cabecear. Se levantó y enderezó con un movimiento brusco y otra vez casi se cae del regazo de Draco. Él suspiró irritado y la obligó a sentarse más adentro. Hermione le frunció el ceño durante un rato, pero como él la estaba ignorando, pronto empezó a quedarse frita otra vez…

* * *

><p>Hermione se despertó despacio. Luchó contra la consciencia, pero, al final, perdió. Estaba acurrucada en algo agradable y cálido y había algunas voces a su alrededor. ¿Voces? Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos rápido otra vez, pues el mundo daba vueltas un poco demasiado rápido para su comodidad. Tenía la mente nublada y le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de dónde estaba y por qué, en incluso entonces no podía hacer que le importara, incluso si tenía una vaga idea de que debería importarle. Estaba demasiado cansada. Probablemente debería moverse o dar alguna indicación de que estaba despierta, pero simplemente no tenía ganas. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así igualmente?<p>

Abrió los ojos despacio, mirando la habitación de manera encubierta. La mayoría de la gente se había ido ya a la cama, pues solo quedaban unos pocos. Por supuesto, Malfoy no había dado ninguna señal de que se quisiera ir o, incluso mejor, de dejar marchar a Hermione, pero era extraño que la hubiera dejado dormir. Quizás no necesitaba que estuviera consciente para su plan, quizás solo necesitaba que estuviera _ahí_.

No había señales de Nott. O ya había estado allí y se había ido otra vez o aún tenía que aparecer. Hermione esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Hermione se resistió a bostezar. Si bostezaba, él sabría que estaba despierta y se tendría que mover. Hermione no se quería mover. No le importaba que odiara a la persona contra la que estaba acurrucada en ese momento; estaba cómoda por primera vez en toda la noche. Tenía la oreja presionada contra el pecho de Draco y lo oía vibrar cuando hablaba o se reía. Era curioso. Le recordaba a cuando era una niña, acurrucada contra su padre, cuando salían tarde.

Pero era diferente. Había algo raro. Había algo… extraño. Hermione supuso que era porque él _no_ era su padre o ni siquiera alguien a quien pudiera considerar una figura paterna. Por lo que sabía, él era incluso más joven que ella. Tampoco era una persona en la que confiaría normalmente y ciertamente no una que le gustara. Incluso en su estado de confusión aún podía acordarse de eso.

Pero era algo más.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La mano que la sujetaba por la espalda no estaba solo sujetándola por la espalda. Estaba haciendo lentos círculos con el pulgar en el punto exacto donde antes le dolía por la tensión. Hermione no creía que Draco se estuviera dando cuenta. No, Hermione _sabía_ que no se estaba dando cuenta. Debía de ser capaz de saber dónde le dolía debido a la conexión del brazalete y el anillo y estaba reaccionando por instinto para intentar aliviarla de la incomodidad.

Qué extraño, considerando lo que se había esforzado él por intentar hacerla sentir _más_ incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Hermione se preguntó si la magia lo estaba afectando a él de alguna manera. Bueno, si de repente decidía ser amable con ella, ciertamente no iba a quejarse. No estaba segura de cuánto más podría soportar. Había dicho que no era una rajada, pero en realidad estaba a pocos centímetros de descomponerse.

Lo curioso era que no parecía que Draco disfrutara mucho cuando ella estaba deprimida o molesta. Parecía como si, por una parte, quisiera hacer el daño, pero, por otra, no quisiera sentir los efectos.

Hermione levantó la vista a hurtadillas hacia la cara de Draco. Estaba hablando con alguien por el otro lado y no le prestaba nada de atención a ella. Realmente era como si Hermione fuera una niña o una mascota dormida en su regazo. La persona con la que Draco estaba hablando se marchó y él volvió la cabeza un poco y miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione supuso que ya la había pillado. Se acabó el fingir que dormía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Antes de que me hagan spam, síííííí, veremos a Nott en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, adelanto:**

**_Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación, en shock y mortificada por lo que había pasado. Draco no se sentía mal por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella, de alguna manera, tenía la culpa de todo el asunto. _**

**_Un poco tarde, comprobó quién había visto el pequeño incidente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Un buen puñado de gente a la que no conocía muy bien lo había visto, al igual que Theo y Blaise. Un rápido escáner de la habitación le dijo que al menos Pansy no estaba presente. _**

**—****_Pansy lo vio _****_—_****_dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Draco con la voz tensa y enfadada_****_—_****_. Se fue corriendo al dormitorio. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerle algo así?_**

**N/T: ¡Las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes, chicas! Y me encanta la venganza de Hermione xD Por cierto, no sé si entendéis lo de las películas de Hallmark. Si lo entendéis, decidmelo porque yo no estoy segura xD Hallmark es un canal de televisión y creo que se refiere a películas hechas para la televisión, de esas que son un pelín... ¿malas? y puede que enrevesadas? No sé xD**

**Miri: Yo diría que Draco está cambiando poco a poco, sin querer, sin que se dé cuenta. Le gusta Hermione, aunque sea solo un poco :) Hermione está la pobre cansadísima y borracha… a ver qué pasa ahora xD Besos, Gryffindoriana :)**

**Elegv: ¡Hola! Gracias por todos tus reviews :) En realidad, ¿no es mejor así? Así tienes muchos capítulos seguidos que leer xD A mí lo que le está haciendo todo el colegio a Hermione me parece exagerado, la verdad, y más los de su propia casa… Aunque ahora con el partido me parecerá más lógico si se resienten con ella u.u Un beso :)**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿Pero Slytherin de los buenos o de los malos? xD Jo, yo también quiero una bufanda… Yo también quería ser de Gryffindor de pequeña, pero Ravenclaw también me gusta :) Tengo que reconocer que muy valiente no soy xD A mí tampoco me gusta el fútbol y no entiendo mucho, la verdad, pero nunca había pensado en que se pareciera al clásico, pero sí xDDD Sí, por fin empezamos a ver que en realidad a Draco le preocupa Hermione. Puede que simplemente porque en el fondo es bueno o igual ya le gusta un poco… Oh, Turncoat me encantó. De hecho, es uno de los que me gustaría traducir… Isolation también es genial. Y de esos son de los que me acuerdo porque fueron los últimos que leí. Mira en mi lista de favoritos, que tiene que haber un montones de los viejos de los que hace años que leí, pero que me encantaron xD Tengo que releerlos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Si existiera el quiddictch, por fin tendría un deporte al que me gustaría dedicarle tiempo xDDD Yo también creo que la autora lo hizo muy bien, con ese final tan apoteósico como el del mundial. Desde luego, los pobres buscadores tienen toda la presión porque de ellos depende en gran medida el partido. Es curioso cómo la puntuación puede ir en tu contra, atrapas la snitch y ya ganas, salvo algunos casos. Bueno, aún no aparece Theo. Veamos qué reacción tiene cuando salga porque el chico es muy sensato, pero no es de piedra… Te pregunto lo mismo que a Sam: ¿pero Slytherin de los buenos o de los malos? xD**

**I. Eruve: Sí, era para ti xD No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Escribí hasta los dos puntos que van después del nombre, pero no el nombre xD Todavía no sabemos qué pasó en el partido, así que ya veremos… Draco no sabe de métodos muggles. Simplemente entiende lo que Hermione dice por el contexto, creo yo. No et preocupes, yo veo a todas las que me escribís, pero a veces me despisto y me pasan cosas como esta xD**

**Miria Black: ¿Hay alguna inteligencia tonta? Jajaja ¿Slytherin buena o mala? :P Te entiendo, se le odia, pero a la vez… no se le odia lo suficiente xD Pues lo subo ¡ahora! :)**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29<p>

Draco supo en qué momento se despertó Hermione. Podía sentirlo. Era extraño… No sabía si era por la cercanía física o el hecho de que ya habían llevado el anillo y el brazalete un par de semanas, pero era muy consciente de cada pequeño cambio en ella. Normalmente, tenía que ser un sentimiento fuerte para que él lo sintiera, pero ahora por lo visto hasta sabía la diferencia entre si ella estaba consciente o inconsciente.

Por supuesto, también sintió y oyó cómo se le aceleró la respiración cuando ella se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, en realidad Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de él. Eso lo había sorprendido. La había dejado dormir apoyada en él porque, sinceramente, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Estaba física y mentalmente exhausta y había bebido más whiskey de fuego de la cuenta. No era una sorpresa que se hubiera quedado frita. Había dormido un par de horas antes de despertarse. Debía ser por el entorno inusual que finalmente recuperó la consciencia. No podía estar tan cómoda tampoco, aunque mientras dormía se había acurrucado contra él de una manera que era definitivamente demasiado próxima para ser cómoda… para él.

Tener a una chica prensada contra él, con el pecho rozándolo con cada respiración, los muslos sobre los de él y el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello cada vez que Draco se movía… Definitivamente promovía pensamientos que no debería tener. Desafortunadamente, había partes de su anatomía a las que no les importaba mucho el estatus de sangre o si le gustaba en realidad la chica o no. Esas partes solo reconocían que había una chica sumisa acurrucada contra él que, de cuando en cuando, soltaba un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, haciendo que le recordara cómo la había visto dormida en su cama. Pensar en Granger en su cama, combinado con la sensación del cuerpo de la chica presionado contra el de él, la verdad es que no lo hacía pensar en quidditch.

Todavía esperaba que Hermione se alejara de un salto cuando se despertara, pero apenas movía un músculo. Draco intentó centrarse en los sentimientos que le llegaban de ella para ver lo que fomentaba su pasividad, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una felicidad soñolienta. Quizás no estaba tan despierta como él pensaba.

Draco sabía que todavía estaba exhausta y suponía que debía devolverla a su dormitorio de alguna forma.

Le dijo buenas noches a Baddock y se giró para mirarla solo para encontrarla mucho más cerca de lo que había esperado, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos dorados con asombro adormilado. Lo dejó perplejo. De alguna manera, toda la situación pareció repentinamente mucho más íntima. Hermione bajó la vista y se movió ligeramente, haciendo que Draco apretara la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra la reacción prohibida.

Ocupado con su batalla interna para negar que se percataba físicamente de ella, no se dio cuenta, en realidad, de que estaba acariciándole la espalda hasta que su mano se movió automáticamente para encontrar otro punto dolorido y ella gimió. Draco sintió la explosión de placer cuando persuadió al músculo dolorido para que se relajara, le dio un escalofrío y el corazón se le aceleró. Se sentía tan bien. El anillo debía de estar magnificando sus emociones, pues no había manera de que una simple caricia pudiera sentirse _tan_ bien.

Ignorando la voz en la parte de atrás de su mente, que le decía que la hiciera bajarse, movió el pulgar deliberadamente en círculos y despacio, aplicando presión donde era necesario, y Hermione cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era adictivo. No quería parar a pesar de que la voz que le decía que esto terminaría mal se hacía cada vez más insistente. En realidad debería estar atormentándola, no acariciándole la espalda, pero esto se sentía mucho mejor que la infelicidad constante que lo molestaba durante el día y lo mantenía despierto por la noche.

Draco volvió a mover la mano y, esta vez, fue él quien no pudo suprimir un gemido. No solo era una sensación agradable; era una sensación… extremadamente erótica. No debería estar disfrutando de esto con _ella_, pero no era como si en realidad estuviera haciendo algo. Solo le estaba acariciando la parte baja de la espalda con un par de sus dedos. Realmente no tenía sentido que pareciera una cosa tan prohibida. Había aguantado muchas horas con ella en el regazo, acurrucándose contra él, sin ningún efecto secundario que no pudiera dominar, ¿así que por qué parecía diferente ahora?

Entonces se dio cuenta: era porque a ella le excitaba. A Hermione le pesaban los párpados y tenía los labios algo separados mientras disfrutaba del tacto como si estuviera soñando. Darse cuenta casi hizo gemir a Draco otra vez. _Su_ tacto estaba fomentando esos sentimientos de placer y haciendo crecer despacio una necesidad.

_¿Cómo es posible?_

No hizo la pregunta en voz alta. En su lugar, hizo algo impensable: se inclinó y presionó los labios contra los de ella. No sabía lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero parecía no poder evitarlo. No sabía lo que esperaba tampoco, pero ciertamente no era la explosión de sensaciones que sintió. Hermione jadeó y Draco esperaba que ella lo apartara, pero no lo hizo, sino que se prensó contra él y le devolvió el beso con un fervor que dejó a Draco sin aliento.

Draco nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Su propio disfrute y el de la chica se mezclaron hasta que él ya no sabía o no le importaba quién sentía qué. Era algo más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado nunca y aún ni siquiera la había saboreado. Continuó acariciándola cuidadosamente en círculos en la parte baja de la espalda con una mano mientras la afianzaba poniéndole la otra mano en el muslo, y luego usó sus propios labios para separar con cuidado los de ella. Hermione estaba tan dispuesta, tan complaciente, que sus labios se separaron de inmediato bajo los de Draco. Él intentó suprimir un gemido de entusiasmo, pero no tuvo éxito del todo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, la lengua de Draco se abrió paso para acariciar la de Hermione.

Hubo otra explosión de sentimientos, casi como una luz cegadora, y Draco no pudo evitar que sus labios y lengua se volvieran más exigentes, no pudo evitar que se le escapara el control con la intensidad de todo. Hermione no retrocedió. Draco se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en aquel torbellino sensual, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, dejándolo sordo excepto para escuchar los pequeños sonidos y suspiros que hacía Hermione.

Draco acarició despacio la parte exterior del muslo de Hermione. Por la respuesta de ella, sospechó que le gustaba más aquel tipo de caricias que el manoseo, incluso si estaba en la misma situación que él, temblando con necesidad insatisfecha. Draco no se atrevió a manosearla. No se atrevió a tocarla en lugares que quería tocar. Perdería el poco control que tenía.

Hermione gimoteó y respondió con ganas, volviendo loco a Draco, urgiéndole que continuara. Draco se deleitaba con cada pequeña sensación proveniente de ella. No necesitaba los pequeños gimoteos ni los sonidos para saber lo intensamente que lo sentía todo ella. Podía sentirlo por sí mismo y eso, también, lo intensificaba.

Cuando las manos de Hermione se elevaron y le acariciaron el pecho antes de enredarlas en el pelo de Draco, acercándolo a ella, Draco la acercó incluso más si eso era posible. Sabía que ella podía sentir la prueba de su propia necesidad —tenía que ser capaz de sentirla—, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Nada importaba aparte del beso abrasador y cómo conseguir más.

De repente, Draco fue arrastrado hacia atrás por el hombro y el beso se rompió.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? —siseó Blaise.

Draco pestañeó, momentáneamente desorientado, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, mientras recuperaba algunos de sus sentidos. Se quedó en shock. ¿Era la chica media veela o algo? Porque había logrado atraerlo de esta manera incluso a _él_.

Draco se arriesgó a mirarla a ella para ver que también había recuperado sus sentidos. Hermione tenía los ojos enormes y horrorizados y la boca en forma de «o».

Bueno, al menos ella también pensaba que era una mala idea.

De repente se sintió inexplicablemente irritado.

—Por favor, déjame marchar —susurró Hermione finalmente.

—¡Vete! —rugió Draco, y ella se levantó y medio corrió un par de pasos antes de pararse de repente.

Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione para ver que Theo estaba justo en la entrada, con la cara completamente impasible. Granger dio un paso hacia él, pero él le giró la cara y la rodeó. Ella pareció y se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¡Oye, Theo! —lo llamó Draco, pero fue ignorado mientras el otro chico se abría paso hasta su habitación.

No había lugar para tener la esperanza de que no hubiera visto lo que había pasado entonces. Draco no había planeado fastidiarlo _tanto_.

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación, en shock y mortificada por lo que había pasado. Draco no se sentía mal por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella, de alguna manera, tenía la culpa de todo el asunto.

Un poco tarde, comprobó quién había visto el pequeño incidente y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido. Un buen puñado de gente a la que no conocía muy bien lo había visto, al igual que Theo y Blaise. Un rápido escáner de la habitación le dijo que al menos Pansy no estaba presente.

—Pansy lo vio —dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Draco con la voz tensa y enfadada—. Se fue corriendo al dormitorio. ¿Por qué ibas a _hacerle_ esto?

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Se fue corriendo? —murmuró—. Eso no parece típico de ella… —La Pansy que él conocía lo habría castrado en el sitio.

—¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! —exclamó Blaise, cortante.

Draco miró a su amigo. Furioso parecía ser un término demasiado suave para lo que Blaise sentía. Suspiró.

—No lo sé, Blaise —dijo—. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado por Pansy. Creo que acabamos de cortar.

Ni siquiera ella toleraría esto. Draco intentó sentirse culpable, pero mayormente se sentía mal por haberla herido sin querer otra vez.

Blaise parecía que se estaba obligando a no darle un puñetazo a Draco.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerle esto? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué darle esperanzas cuando la respetas tan poco como para morrearte con una _sangre sucia_ en público?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. Realmente preferiría olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Me supuse que se cansaría de mí ella sola —confesó—. Siempre que lo he intentado… siempre vuelve. Supuse que en algún momento se daría cuenta…

—Esa es la cosa más cobarde que he oído en mi vida. ¡Incluso viniendo de ti! —soltó Blaise.

—No quería hacerle daño, Blaise —murmuró Draco—. De verdad pensaba que ella… Pensaba que se cansaría de mí con el tiempo y encontraría a otro.

—¿_Esto_ es no hacerle daño? —preguntó Blaise, paseándose frenéticamente frente a Draco—. De todas formas, ¿por qué te estás poniendo tan íntimo con Granger? No dije nada en toda la noche porque parecía que podía ser otro de tus truquitos, ¿pero esto? No estoy seguro de que una cantidad ingente de whiskey de fuego pueda explicarlo.

¿Whiskey de fuego? Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa para ver un par de vasos depositados encima, incluyendo el que le había confiscado a Hermione. Draco no iba a aclararle a Blaise el hecho de que él no había estado bebiendo porque quería tener la mente despejada.

La parte de «mente despejada» había sido, obviamente, un fracaso.

Sin embargo, darse cuenta de que Granger había estado más que un poco entonada le inspiró otro torrente inexplicable de irritación. ¿Y qué si no había estado exactamente sobria? Ciertamente había parecido que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y _debía_ de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, ¡había tenido suficiente práctica esta misma semana! Draco frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Era nauseabundo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco decidió ser un descarado y se encogió de hombros.

—La reputación de Granger ahora está arruinada, ¿no?

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de par en par y agarró los apoyabrazos del asiento de Draco, cerniéndose sobre él.

—¡Dime que no acabas de herir a Pansy así solo por el bien de tu insignificante vendetta! —rugió—. Estarás agradecido de que no haya habido más gente por aquí para _verlo_ y de que la mayoría estuviera demasiado cansada o borracha para darse cuenta de las implicaciones de ese beso. Yo me di cuenta, Draco. Te gustó, maldita sea. Si te hubiera gustado un poco más, habríamos tenido un espectáculo muy diferente en nuestras manos.

Draco no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas. Blaise había dado en el clavo. Realmente no había tenido nada de control, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que aceptar aquellas acusaciones.

—¡Mira quién habla! —contestó—. Aún te ves a hurtadillas con Davis, ¿no es verdad? Besuqueándoos en los armarios de las escobas y clases vacías cuando creéis que nadie os ve ¿y luego me sermoneas a _mí_ por un incidente de nada?

—¡_No_ se puede comparar! —dijo Blaise con desdén, sin ni siquiera molestarse a negar lo que había dicho Draco—. No estoy haciendo daño a ninguna novia. No me paso todo el tiempo planeando nuevas maneras de atormentar y humillar a Tracey o de abusar de ella. Solo es una mestiza, no una sangre sucia…

Los ojos de Draco se vieron atraídos un momento por un movimiento detrás de Blaise. Era Tracey, que bajaba de los dormitorios. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cuando se posaron en su guapo amante y una sonrisa cariñosa tiró de las comisuras de su boca. Draco se preguntó por qué habría bajado a estas horas, pero entonces sus oídos captaron el siguiente pedazo de la diatriba de Blaise.

—… _Nunca_ la he besado en un lugar público porque sé cuál es mi posición y sé que simplemente no es aceptable. Somos sangres limpia, Draco. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer manchar nuestros nombres así? Lo único peor sería que nos casáramos con una de ellas. ¡Tenemos obligaciones con respecto a nuestros nombres y sangre!

—Blaise —lo interrumpió Draco para advertirle cuando vio a Tracey parar y mirar fijamente como si le hubieran dado una cachetada. Joder. Draco no tenía el deseo de hacer que esta noche fuera más desastrosa de lo que ya era.

—No me vengas con «Blaise» —rugió Blaise—. Diviértete con ella si tienes que hacerlo, pero, por el amor de Merlín, ¡al menos mantenlo en secreto! No dejes que arruine tu buen nombre. No es tan difícil mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sabes? Y tarde o temprano, habrás terminado con ella-

—¡Blaise! —lo interrumpió Draco, más cortante, finalmente logrando que su enfadado amigo lo escuchara.

Draco asintió en dirección a Tracey, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuyas manos se habían cerrado sobre la boca como si estuviera sosteniendo un grito.

El cambio de Blaise cuando la vio fue instantáneo.

—Tracey… —suspiró.

Aquello pareció sacar a la chica del shock y salió corriendo hacia la salida, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

—¡NO! —gritó Blaise, con el pánico claro en la cara y la voz—. Tracey, espera… ¡Lo has malinterpretado! No me refería a… ¡No me refería a ti! No estaba hablando de…

Antes de que Draco supiera lo que estaba pasando, su amigo había desaparecido por la puerta tras su… lo que fuera que fuera ella. Estaba perplejo. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que a Blaise realmente le importaba Tracey de una manera que era totalmente inapropiada.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, le estaba pasando a la buena Casa de Slytherin?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Esta vez creo que es más malvado NO daros un adelanto! Muajajajaja.**

**N/T: ¡Qué mala es la autora! xD Si no fuera porque actualizo rápido, os daría yo un adelanto xD ¡Sí, se han besado, sí! ¿Qué os ha parecido el beso? ¡Cuánta pasión, ¿no?! Yo os dije que se acercaban capítulos interesantes, ¿a que sí? ;) Y me da mucha penita Blaise... u.u**

**Sam Walflower: Yo me compré los pack especiales de las pelis que me salieron un pastón xDDD Pero bueno, lo que sea por esta "pequeña" obsesión xD No, definitivamente Draco no es consciente de que le gusta Hermione aunque sea un poco xD Pues yo diría que el empeño de Hermione por ver a Theo es una mezcla de todo, ¿no? No sé xD Bueno, yo supongo que como lo que le duele a Hermione, le duele a él, habrá intentado aliviarle el dolor de manera inconsciente porque el brazalete se lo transmite… La pregunta yo diría que es: ¿de haber sido consciente, lo habría hecho? Claramente en este capítulo se ve que sí xD Jajaja pobrecita. El final fue muy cruel xD Pero menos mal que actualizo rápido :) Pensaba traducirlo también, sí. De hecho le mandé un mensaje a la autora a la vez que le mandé uno a la de este, pero nunca me contestó xD Igual más adelante vuelvo a insistir :) No he leído ninguno de los que me has dicho. Tengo que ponerme al día en cuestión de Dramione xD Ays, bueno, nos vemos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Está cambiando un poquito. Esa es su enfermedad xD Como tú dices, la cuida a su manera al mismo tiempo que es un idiota. La pobre Hermione… déjala, que está pasando un mal rato (o eso se supone xD). Draco no sabe de cosas muggles, pero se entiende lo que quiere decir Hermione por el contexto. Pero no sé si el problema está en la palabra que elegí (inseminar), que no se refiere solo a la inseminación artificial, sino al hecho de embarazar a alguien. Me pareció más correcto el término porque usa en inglés otro más técnico que simplemente "embarazar". Quizás sería mejor "fecundar", no sé xD Buena respuesta, Slytherin completamente humana xD**

**Miri: Yo creo que tendrías que pedir hora meses antes porque lo de ser voluntaria no lo veo xD Bueno, estabas en lo cierto y ha habido beso, un Theo muy dolido y una Pansy aún más enfadada. ¡Por fin ha empezado la parte buena! **

**Andy: A mí también me gusta mucho cómo la autora ha hecho al personaje de Malfoy porque precisamente siento que sí que podría ser así :)**

** .han: De nada. Es un placer :) Yo te entiendo, que normalmente solo me leo los fics que están terminados porque no puedo esperar xD**

**Elegv: Hola, compañera de Ravenclaw :) Yo también pensaba que sería de Hufflepuff xD Pues sí se han besado y el dramione marcha más, pero las cosas se complican… u.u**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 30<p>

Hermione se despertó muy despacio. No quería abandonar la sensación cálida y embotada del sueño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía deshidratada. Suponía que había estado durmiendo en una posición extraña y que probablemente había dejado que la habitación se calentara demasiado. Bostezó y se estiró, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando la cabeza empezó a latirle más y sintió unas vagas náuseas.

Era raro. Ella nunca se ponía enferma.

Entonces la golpeó el recuerdo. Anoche. Había estado bebiendo. Abrió los ojos, horrorizada, cuando todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado volvieron a toda prisa. Entonces gruñó y se puso la colcha por encima de la cabeza. Esto era una pesadilla. No había una manera mejor para describirlo.

No había manera de que realmente pudiera haber besado a Draco Malfoy y… ¡¿_disfrutarlo_?!

Hermione puso mala cara y gruñó otra vez.

De verdad que no quería recordar aquello; de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería, pero sabía que tenía que descubrir qué demonios había pasado. Siempre podía suplicarle después a Malfoy que le borrara la memoria con un obliviate. O podía pedírselo a Zabini. O… Oh, Dios… Nott lo había visto. Había hecho daño a Nott y no había manera de explicárselo porque no podía ir a buscarlo y hablar con él.

Hermione apostaba a que era todo parte del plan de Malfoy.

Incluso mientras lo pensaba, tuvo que descartar esa teoría. Puede que fuera parte de su plan hacer que pareciera que de verdad se acostaban juntos, pero parecía que a él le importaba sinceramente su amistad con Nott y Draco no haría nada que pudiera echarla a perder de manera deliberada, ¿no?

Por supuesto, lo más probable era que Draco no pensara que a nadie le importara una _sangre sucia_ lo suficiente como para dejar que echara a perder algo. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de cómo se había sentido Nott, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que estaba dolido. ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Él la había besado en el despacho solo unos días antes y entonces, así como así, a ella se le había ido la cabeza y había…

Le dieron arcadas otra vez y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces.

_¡Si pudiste hacerlo, puedes pensar en ello!_

… Se le había ido la cabeza cuando había estado besuqueándose con Malfoy. Las náuseas se intensificaron y el corazón empezó a latirle rápido cuando comenzó a sentir el pánico. Lo había hecho de verdad, ¿no? Recordaba la sensación del pelo de Draco deslizándose por sus dedos mientras él la acercaba más y le masajeaba la lengua con la suya.

Puso mala cara. La _lengua_ de Draco. En su _boca_. ¡Qué asco!

Hermione sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Malfoy simplemente le inspiraba aquellos sentimientos inmaduros.

Hermione juró que nunca bebería otra vez.

Pero no había sido asqueroso en ese momento… Hermione se puso roja cuando se acordó exactamente de cómo se _había_ sentido. Bueno, una cosa era segura: ciertamente le gustaba besar. Aún tenía que recibir un beso que no le gustara y solo desde el lunes le habían dado _tres_ besos de _tres_ chicos diferentes y había respondido a todos ellos. Incluso al que le había dado el peor capullo a este lado de la existencia.

Hermione prefería no entrar en los detalles de sus recuerdos. Había estado borracha anoche; estaba segura de que si se hubiera morreado con el yeti, le habría gustado. Probablemente le habría _encantado_ besar al yeti, basándose en su reacción con Malfoy. Él era lo más bajo que podía caer —mucho, _mucho_ más bajo que con el yeti— y aún así su reacción había sido… explosiva.

No podía creer lo que había sentido. Cómo le había gustado. Por suerte, sabía que no quería que pasara nunca jamás porque, ahora mismo, no sentía otra cosa que vergüenza por haberlo besado a _él_ de entre todas las personas y, encima, ¡en público!

Aunque, de alguna manera, estaba bastante agradecida de que hubiera sido en público. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si hubieran estado solos? Ciertamente él no había dado señales de parar y ella no había estado pensando con claridad. Si besarlo había sido una mala idea, entonces lo que fuera que pudiera haber pasado habría sido… Hermione tembló. Era simplemente impensable.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, era una clara violación del contrato y, tan pronto como encontrara a Malfoy y le hiciera quitarle el brazalete, sería libre.

* * *

><p>Draco se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvía el ceño fruncido.<p>

Todo se estaba desmoronando.

Había intentado hablar con Pansy durante toda la mañana, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero Daphne había estado haciendo guardia en el dormitorio como un maldito grifo. Podría haber entrado a la fuerza, pero la verdad es que dudaba de que eso fuera constructivo. Theo tampoco le respondió cuando Draco golpeó en la puerta de su habitación, pero no estaba en la oficina tampoco. Draco suponía que podía entender por qué él estaba enfadado, pero… no era como si Draco estuviera _interesado_ en Granger. Solo había sido una de esas cosas. Theo tenía que entenderlo.

En sus intentos para arreglar las cosas, Draco se había encontrado brevemente con Blaise, pero incluso si el otro chico ya no parecía enfadado, estaba demasiado preocupado con sus propios problemas para tener una conversación decente.

Las cosas se estaban desmoronando y de eso la culpaba a _ella_.

Apartó de su mente cualquier voz que le dijera que él no era inocente y que Granger no podía haber estado lo suficientemente sobria para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Dados sus antecedentes, Draco diría que Hermione había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: seducirlo para que la besara.

_¿Por qué haría ella eso?_

Lo sabría pronto. Quizás quería batir algún tipo de récord. O simplemente estaba comprobando si _podía_ hacerlo. Quizás se pirraba por las conquistas poco probables. O quizás sabía que Pansy estaba en la habitación y había visto a Theo entrar y había aprovechado la oportunidad para destrozarle todo a él.

_Zorra._

Draco ignoró deliberadamente la vergüenza y el disgusto que le llegaba a través del anillo.

* * *

><p>—Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?<p>

Draco consiguió suprimir un gruñido, pero no fue capaz de evitar una mueca. La manera en la que Granger estaba levantando una ceja le decía que se había dado cuenta. Realmente se le había acercado en el pasillo después del almuerzo.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—Te di el día libre —dijo entre dientes—. ¿O ya no puedes estar lejos de mí?

Un rubor rosa tiñó las mejillas de Hermione para gran satisfacción de Draco, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Solo será un segundo.

Draco no quería seguirla a un aula vacía y tampoco la quería en su habitación. Realmente preferiría no hablar con ella para nada, pero sintió la determinación de Hermione y supo que nunca estaría en paz si ella no conseguía decir lo que quería. Más valía terminar con esto.

—Iba a salir —dijo Draco, medio esperando que el frío la parara.

Hermione solo asintió y lo siguió. Mierda. Bueno, al menos ella no tenía túnica, así que el tiempo de otoño la haría entrar pronto.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —preguntó Draco una vez que hubieron llegado a un sitio en el que podían hablar en privado sin estar demasiado aislados. De _verdad_ Draco no quería estar solo con ella y de _verdad_ no quería indagar en por qué.

—¿Pensaba que sería obvio?

Draco era consciente de que iba a referirse a la noche anterior, pero no era como si hubiera mucho que él pudiera hacer, así que se encogió de hombros, pues no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería.

—Sé clara.

—Rompiste el contrato —le dijo—. Libérame.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto cuando todo cobró sentido.

_Por supuesto. Lo hizo porque quería ser libre. _

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que se enfadara mucho. Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para calmarse.

Debería haber esperado que todas las palabras de Granger sobre _integridad_ y _hacer honor a su palabra_ solo servían hasta que las cosas se ponían feas. Anoche Granger había hecho una jugada para salir de la apuesta.

Draco no planeaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Olvídalo —gruñó—. Continuamos con la apuesta.

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos.

—Violaste el contrato —siseó—. Las condiciones eran claras.

—¡No he hecho una mierda! —soltó él, luchando por mantener la voz baja.

Esta ver los ojos de ella se agrandaron visiblemente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —La incredulidad era visible en cada línea de su cuerpo—. ¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste!

—¿Sí? —preguntó—. ¿Entonces cómo es que no estoy maldito? No parece que tenga forúnculos o que me falten trozos. Dime qué se supone que tenía que hacer tu maldición y comprobaré si ha ocurrido porque yo me siento más bien normal.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Tenía razón. No le había hecho efecto la maldición.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —susurró ella.

—Porque —dijo con voz grave y enfadada— tu planecito no funcionó. Yo no te persuadí. No usé el anillo para nada anoche excepto para casi ahogarte, de lo que empiezo a arrepentirme de que no funcionara.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué plan? ¡No puedes pensar que en realidad yo _planeé_ eso!

—Se me hace difícil pensar en otra razón —dijo con desdén, sintiéndose enfermo con ella y él mismo.

—¡Estaba borracha y agotada! Yo _nunca_ habría…

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿no?

—Fuiste tú quien-quien… —Ni siquiera podía decirlo—. ¡Lo hiciste _tú_!

Draco sonrió con frialdad.

—Me ofreciste una oportunidad descarada para profundizar en mi estratagema. Por supuesto que la tomé.

Hermione hizo un ruido por la nariz y miró hacia otro lado, enfadada.

—_Sí_ que harías eso—. Tembló al pensar en lo lejos que él podía llegar con sus estratagemas. Tenía que tener cuidado con él.

—No me vengas con esa actitud de virgen inmaculada —gruñó—. Te olvidas… ¡de que sé _exactamente_ lo mucho que te divertiste!

A pesar de que Hermione intentó suprimirlo, el color se le subió a las mejillas e hizo un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco por su reacción, contraatacó.

—¡Yo también estaba en una _postura_ en la que sé qué tipo de diversión tuviste tú!

Draco palideció, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Niña, meneándote en mi regazo durante horas a pesar de decirte que pararas… Tenía que pasar. Debes de saberlo, dado tu experiencia.

Hermione lo miró, preguntándose a qué se refería con su _experiencia_, pero rápidamente decidió que no importaba.

—Estaba borracha —repitió—. Y agotada. En todo caso, tú te aprovechaste de mí.

Hubo otro relámpago de enfado en los ojos de Draco, pero entonces solo le levantó las cejas.

—Soy un Slytherin. Deberías saber que usaría _cualquier_ medio para conseguir mis fines. Además, ya te había advertido que emborracharte era una mala idea.

Parecían estar en un punto muerto, pues ninguno quería retroceder.

Hermione tragó y desvió la vista de nuevo. No iba a ser liberada de la apuesta. Habría discutido ese punto desde ahora hasta el día del juicio final si no fuera por el obvio hecho de que Draco no estaba maldito. El contrato no lo reconocía como una violación porque ella había estado dispuesta a participar. No importaba _por qué_ había estado dispuesta mientras no tuviera nada que ver con la magia del anillo y el brazalete.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada cuando algo se le ocurrió.

—Pero sí usaste el anillo —lo acusó—. Lo usaste para seducirme. Sin él, no habrías sabido qué… —Se aclaró la garganta cuando le falló la voz—. Qué hacer. ¿Cómo puede eso no ser una violación?

Draco le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No he salido con Pansy durante tres años sin descubrir cómo besar a una chica, Granger.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —murmuró.

Draco suspiró cansado.

—Escribiste «no ordenar». No te ordené que te derritieras en mis brazos. Solo lo hiciste.

Hermione se puso más roja.

—¡No lo hice! —murmuró, ignorando la mirada escéptica de Draco—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que consiga que no lo uses en contra mía?

—No.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Puedes al menos permitirme hablar con Theo?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor ante la mención del nombre de su amigo.

—No. No quiero que le llenes la cabeza con ideas falsas de que yo me aproveché de ti.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —casi suplicó Hermione—. Pero tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que explicarle…

—¡He dicho que _no_! —interrumpió Draco, enfadado—. ¡Deja de malgastar mi tiempo y mantente alejada de Theo, joder! Se merece algo mejor que una zorra cualquiera de Gryffindor que se morrea con el que sea que tenga enfrente.

Con eso, se marchó, dejando a Hermione mirando ciegamente hacia delante, ignorando el frío.

* * *

><p>El día no mejoró para Hermione. Cuando volvió a la sala común, Ginny exigió hablar con ella. Con la sensación de que el estómago se le encogía, Hermione guió a la otra chica a su habitación.<p>

—Me mentiste —siseó Ginny tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella.

La sensación de encogimiento empeoró.

—No, no te mentí —murmuró Hermione.

—Oí a un par de chicas de Slytherin de mi curso hablar sobre lo que hiciste anoche. ¡Cómo has podido! ¿Y después de lo que hiciste en el partido? —Ginny sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Eres una amiga horrible y una mancha para nuestra Casa!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Aquellas eran palabras fuertes, incluso para Ginny.

—Espera un minuto —balbuceó—. Así que ya está, ¿no? Beso a un chico que no apruebas y, de repente, soy… ¿qué dijiste?

—No es tan de repente, ¿no? —replicó Ginny—. Ya llevas acostándote con Draco Malfoy un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hermione cruzó los brazos, incapaz de simplemente aceptar aquel ataque.

—No te mentí sobre ese estúpido calcetín —dijo—. ¿Pero y qué si lo hubiera hecho? Es asunto mío, ¿no?

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me hizo su padre? —siseó la otra chica.

—Ese fue su _padre_ —señaló Hermione—. Con quien ya no está en contacto, no desde que él y su madre huyeron de Voldemort.

—¡Eso dice él! —Ginny se cruzó de brazos también.

—No, sé de buena tinta que es verdad —respondió Hermione.

—Ni siquiera importa, maldita sea —gritó bastante Ginny—. Es un _Malfoy_ y un _Slytherin_. ¿Y tengo que mencionar todas las cosas que ha hecho todos estos años? ¿O el hecho de que _Ron_ te quiere?

—No —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Pero Ron sabe… sabe lo que está pasando y ha elegido su postura. Si quieres que no nos metamos en tu relación con Harry, entonces tienes que hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

Ginny hizo un visible esfuerzo para tranquilizarse.

—En ese punto, puede que tengas razón —dijo, sorprendiendo a Hermione—. ¿Pero acaso has considerado cómo puede que reaccione Ron cuando se entere de _esto_?

El dolor apuñaló el pecho de Hermione. Realmente no lo había considerado. Había estado demasiado ocupada intentando figurarse las consecuencias para su propia persona que no había podido pensar en cómo les haría daño a los otros.

—Ron se sentirá herido —susurró—. Como lo estuve yo cuando salió con Lavender. Incluso hay muchas posibilidades de que lo que fuera que podíamos tener se acabe, pero tienes que dejar que seamos nosotros los que lo descubramos.

—Tú no lo quieres —declaró Ginny sin tapujos—. Si lo hicieras, entonces no estarías besando a otros… no ahora, no después de todo lo que habéis compartido. —Ginny se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de Hermione con brusquedad y dio un portazo cuando se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Había algo de verdad vibrando en las palabras de Ginny. No debería haber disfrutado tanto al besar a Nott solo dos días después de besar a Ron y _definitivamente_ no debería haber disfrutado al besar a Malfoy tres días después de _eso_.

Pero si en realidad no estaba enamorada de Ron… ¿entonces qué?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hmmm… ¿Un adelanto? Vale, entonces, pero solo porque todos fueron muy amables de llamarme malvada la última vez. Hehe.**

**_No era una maldita broma. Suspiró, se puso la varita de ella en el bolsillo y se quitó el anillo. _**

**—****_Esto va a doler _****_—_****_dijo él y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie._**

**_Ella gritó. Él no la culpaba. También casi se cae otra vez, pero él la sujetó, obligándola a apoyarse en la pierna buena. Después de unos segundos, sus gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos desgraciados._**

**—****_La enfermería no está lejos _****_—_****_le dijo_****_—_****_. Igualmente puedes… ¿ir saltando o algo?_**

**N/T: Bueno, parece que Hermione va a reflexionar sobre ella y Ron :) mientras que ni Draco ni Hermione quieren admitir que se besaron porque les dio la gana. Por supuesto, Hermione tiene más excusas, que estaba borracha y muy triste… Ay, Draquito xD**

**Elegv: La verdad es que está muy lograda la escena del beso, muy intenso todo :) Espero que Tracey y Blaise se arreglen y que Blaise acepte a Tracey tal y como es… Yo tampoco sé cómo es que Pansy no se da cuenta. O igual se da cuenta, pero se niega a darse por vencida. Como tú dices, nos falta información desde su perspectiva, aunque yo creo que Pansy nos sorprenderá en algún momento en el buen. Creo que su cariño por Draco va a ser más fuerte que sus celos por Hermione o lo que sea. Eso espero, vamos xD JAJAJAJAJA Claro que sí. Draco estaba de adorno y nada más xDD**

**Sam Wallflower: Me llega tu felicidad a través de la pantalla xD Yo te entiendo con lo de Theo: en el fondo tiene que quitarse de en medio para que entre Draco en acción (en el plano amoroso, digo) xD Yo entiendo que Draco no quiera herir a su amiga, pero así ha sido peor. Debería haberle dejado claro que no quiere más que amistad con ella, aunque no sé si Pansy lo aceptaría, la verdad, porque está empeñada en no darse cuenta. Por supuesto que ambos van a negar que les gustó ahora, especialmente Draco, que no tiene excusa. Hermione… pues no sabría decirte hasta qué punto lo ha hecho en plenas facultades mentales xD Esperemos que Blaise espabile y se ponga serio con Tracey, que la chica tiene pinta de ser buena u.u Como dicen por ahí, la gente ve la paja en el ojo ajeno (o algo así xD). Besitos :)**

**ValeenG: A Draco, el pobre, no le queda mucho para sucumbir, creo yo xD Ya con esto ha cruzado la línea y solo es cuestión de tiempo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pobre Draco xDD Por mucho que parezca controlarlo, seguro que fue una tortura xD No creo que a ninguna de aquí nos bajara eso la libido xD Pansy no es tan cariñosa con Draco porque él no quiere, ¿recuerdas? Pero eso de que debería tener más respeto por sí misma si me parece verdad. ****"****Draco no es el tipo con el que una se casa, Draco es el tipo con el que se sale antes de conocer con el que uno se casa." Me ha encantado eso xD Oh, sí, yo creo que todas esperábamos un primer beso apasionado, de esos de los que no son conscientes :) Sí, gracias a Blaise no "tenemos una cosa muy diferente en nuestras manos" como dijo él mismo xD Blaise es un poco como Draco, en el sentido de que tiene que cambiar y aceptar a Tracey, quien, como tú dices, tiene pinta de ser buena. Aunque yo creo que Pansy va a terminar por ser buena. Eso espero. Jeje Tendré que cambiar el término para que no haya confusiones entonces. ¿Qué te parece más correcto? ¿Fecundar? ¿Embarazar? ¿Dejar embarazada? Un besito :)**

**Miri: Desde luego, depués de besarse, sí que creo que sí hay algo de celos por parte de Draco con lo de que se ha besado con "medio Hogwarts" y tampoco le gusta que ella estuviera borracha porque se ve que le hubiera gustado que estuviera en plenas facultades mentales. Yo también quiero uno así xD ¿Dónde hay que firmar? xD Pansy me da pena, pero debería ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad: Draco no la quiere en ese sentido… Theo debe de estar muy dolido por, digamos, la doble traición. Creo que le va a costar perdonarles a los dos. La verdad es que Blaise ha sido muy hipócrita y se merece lo que le pasó, pero aún así me da pena, pero más pena me da la chica u.u Ya está, ya lo he subido. ¡No soy malísima! … ¿no? (Cuidado con la respuesta, ¿eh?, que quien sube los capítulos tiene el poder muajajajajaajajaja) ¿? xD**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 31<p>

El lunes pasó demasiado despacio para gusto de Draco. Debido a las clases, Pansy y Theo no serían capaces de evitarlo tanto como podían durante el fin de semana. Le molestaba que ni siquiera le escucharan. Sabía que lo más probable era que Pansy y él hubieran terminado, pero podía hablarle al menos. Cuando intentó explicárselo a Daphne, ella solo se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta de incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No era que no entendiera que Pansy estuviera enfadada y, probablemente, triste, pero seguro que ella no era de las que se esconden, ¿no? Recordaba vívidamente los moretones que le había dejado otras veces cuando la había enfadado y una vez lo había maldecido tanto, que Draco había tenido que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey para que lo curara. La razón por la que Pansy estaba actuando de manera diferente esta vez era un misterio para él.

Draco intentó buscarlos a los dos en el desayuno, pero Pansy estaba extrañamente callada, con la cabeza girada para otro lado, mientras Daphne le lanzaba dagas por los ojos y le prometía un duro castigo si no las dejaba tranquilas y Theo actuaba como si él no existiera. No importaba lo que Draco dijera; era como hablar con un sordo. Cuando Theo fue a marcharse, Draco lo agarró del brazo y consiguió su primera respuesta: una fría e indiferente solicitud de que lo soltara.

Así que lo dejó ir.

Draco sabía que no debería haber besado a Hermione. Nunca lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado en realidad, pero parecía que él era el que sufría las consecuencias. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la que tenía la culpa con la mirada ardiendo con todo su odio.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba estupefacta, ni en shock, ni atónita. Miraba fijamente a las personas que la rodeaban, preguntándose si alguien les había borrado la memoria.<p>

Nadie se comportaba como si hubiera algo raro.

Por supuesto, quizás no sabían lo del beso que se había dado en público con Malfoy, pero ciertamente habían estado todos cuando había animado a Slytherin en el partido de quidditch. Aún así, ni una mirada de odio se cruzó en su camino.

Le dio un golpecito a Ron.

—¿Qué le pasa a la gente? —susurró.

Él la miró con sorpresa y miró a sus compañeros de casa.

—Nada, que yo sepa. Me parecen perfectamente normales.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione incontroladamente—. ¿_Por qué_ están perfectamente normales?

Hubo una carcajada desde el otro lado de la mesa y Hermione se giró para mirar a Harry.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Harry en tono casual, obviamente dirigiéndose a Ron—. Puede que supiera más de lo que está pasando si intentara estar con nosotros más a menudo en lugar de _esconderse_ como hizo después del partido y ayer otra vez.

—Oh, estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Ron, mordiendo la tostada, sin añadir nada más.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, bien. Lo pillo. Debería estar más con vosotros. ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡Por favor, decídmelo!

—Bueno —dijo Harry, poniéndose algo de mermelada—. Después del partido, todos estaban sentados en la sala común, malhumorados…

—Como debe ser —interrumpió Ron—. No puedo creer que ese capullo consiguiera que le crecieran más los brazos que a ti. —Frunció el ceño como si la longitud de los brazos de Draco fuera un insulto personal.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué atrapó _él_ la snitch? —preguntó Hermione—. Quiero decir, es obvio que tú estabas más cerca y sus brazos no son tan largos. ¿Te… te dijo algo… para distraerte?

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

—Me pregunto qué te preocupa que haya podido decir —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no. La snitch se deslizó de mis dedos y él la cogió… Fue pura suerte.

Ron gruñó.

—Como si ese idiota tuviera otra manera de atraparla.

—Bueno —continuó Harry—, luego todos empezaron a atacarte y se alteraron mucho.

La expresión de Ron se suavizó cuando le envió a Hermione una mirada afectiva que la confundió a ella hasta el infinito.

—Y tuvimos una breve discusión, en la que Ron y yo conseguimos convencerles de que ese malvado capullo te estaba coaccionando. —Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Malfoy.

Hermione siguió el movimiento y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Draco. La pilló por sorpresa que él estuviera mirando en su dirección y se quedó en shock por la intensidad de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya, mira eso —murmuró Ron a su lado—. Parece que has conseguido enfadarlo de alguna manera.

Hermione desvió la vista rápidamente.

—Por existir, estoy segura —respondió igual de suave.

Harry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes por él, Hermione —le dijo con su voz más tranquilizadora—. Eres una Gryffindor y todos te apoyamos.

Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Los rumores probablemente fluirían hoy y dudaba mucho de que aún tendría ese apoyo al final del día.

* * *

><p>El día pasó muy despacio. Las clases eran muy aburridas y Draco no hizo ningún progreso con Theo o Pansy en las clases que compartía con ellos. Blaise era todo lo que tenía y el chico estaba extrañamente callado y pensativo. Era imposible hacerle hablar de lo que había pasado entre él y Tracey después de que hubieran dejado la sala común, pero Draco sospechaba que no había sido bonito.<p>

Bueno, no era como si esa relación no hubiese estado condenada desde el principio, de todas formas. Estaba seguro de que Blaise volvería en sí pronto.

Por fin había tenido la última clase del día y estaba volviendo a las mazmorras, cuando sintió aprensión y un dolor agudo. Se paró de súbito. El dolor no era suyo, pero lo sentía como si lo fuera. Por un segundo, consideró solo ignorarlo y volver a las mazmorras, pero entonces el dolor se incrementó, haciéndolo gemir.

Maldita fuera esa mujer desconsiderada.

No estaba lejos, de todas formas.

Draco suspiró y se encaminó hacia Hermione. Cuando giró la esquina final de donde estaba ella, se encontró con un panorama increíble. Hermione estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas, y apoyada en las manos. Estaba claro que intentaba ponerse de rodillas con esfuerzo, pero se movía muy despacio debido al dolor de la pierna. Su varita estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros y, cerniéndose sobre ella, estaba Crabbe, de entre todas las personas, burlándose.

¡De verdad! Draco había pensado que ella era demasiado lista para que Crabbe la derrotara.

Hermione intentó mover la pierna otra vez y el dolor salió disparado hacia los dos, haciendo que Hermione gimiera y que Draco hiciera un gesto de dolor. Detrás de Crabbe había una pareja de matones que Draco reconoció como unas versiones de cuarto curso del mismo Crabbe. Genial. Ahora había bandas de alumnos de Slytherin _sin_ cerebro.

—¿Por qué no te levantas, sangre sucia? —la provocaba Crabbe—. ¿Es que te _gusta_ tanto follarte a un Slytherin que tienes que lanzarte a nuestros pies al instante?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era, simplemente, muy aburrido.

—Que te den, gilipollas —gruñó ella como respuesta, haciendo otro doloroso intento de levantarse.

Draco estaba ligeramente impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. Hermione no estaba en una posición en la que pudiera ser impertinente, pero, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que eso la parara. Draco estaba sorprendido por las palabras tan groseras que había elegido la chica, pero lo atribuía al dolor. Crabbe se sonrojó de rabia y, cuando apuntó la varita hacia ella, Draco sintió que, quizás, ahora era el momento de intervenir.

—En serio, Granger, no tienes que inclinarte ante _todos_ los Slytherin… —dijo, adelantándose—. Es decir, con algunos no vale la pena… —Le dirigió a Crabbe una mirada evaluativa. Crabbe era estúpido y lento, pero era una amenaza física, así que mejor se mantenía fuera del alcance de su brazo. Rápidamente le echó un vistazo a los de cuarto, que parecían aprensivos con la sola presencia de Draco. Bien. No serían un problema.

—Malfoy —dijo Crabbe con burla—. Has venido a rescatar a tu adorada sangre sucia, ¿no?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Qué elocuente te has vuelto. ¿Te comiste un diccionario o algo? —Hermione intentó levantarse otra vez y el dolor se disparó a través de Draco, lo que lo distrajo momentáneamente—. Quédate quieta —soltó una vez que se le pasó lo suficiente para pensar. Sorprendentemente, ella lo hizo y ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Granger es un blanco lícito, Malfoy —dijo Crabbe—. Es solo otra sangre sucia.

Ahora Draco estaba enfadándose _de verdad_.

—No me dejas otra opción —dijo—. ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

Granger se quedó con la boca abierta y Crabbe se lo quedó mirando. Su expresión de burla había desaparecido del todo. Los nuevos compinches se removieron con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Crabbe finalmente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó la frente.

—¡Qué idiotez tan grande la tuya! Es la _Premio Anual_, por si lo has olvidado. No sé por qué no te maldijo hasta la saciedad cuando la asaltaste, en serio, Granger, pero ella puede hacerte la vida _imposible_ por haberle hecho esto y a mí también si te lo permito. Me gusta que mi vida sea _fácil_.

—¡_Ella_ ni siquiera me ha quitado puntos! —se defendió Crabbe.

—Por supuesto que no, gilipollas incompetente —rugió Draco, que ya había tenido suficiente—. ¡Apuesto a que quería vivir! ¿Entonces te vas a ir o debería hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que te imponga un castigo? Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber lo que le has estado haciendo a su alumna favorita.

Draco nunca había visto a Crabbe moverse tan rápido como cuando salió corriendo con sus nuevos amigos, pero sí captó la expresión de resentimiento enfurruñado que el chico grandote le dirigió. Tendría que guardarse las espaldas ahora… ¡y por _esto_!

Draco decidió que estaba teniendo un día muy malo. Había tenido muchos de esos últimamente.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione—. No lo vi y le hizo algo a mi pierna antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Draco la miró con desagrado.

—No lo hice por _ti_. El dolor de segunda mano no me sienta bien. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Hermione se movió otra vez y el dolor cegó a Draco por un segundo.

—No, creo que no —gimoteó ella cuando el dolor se aplacó otra vez.

No era una maldita broma. Suspiró, se puso la varita de ella en el bolsillo y se quitó el anillo.

—Esto va a doler —dijo él y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

Ella gritó. Él no la culpó. También casi se cae otra vez, pero él la sujetó, obligándola a apoyarse en la pierna buena. Después de unos segundos, sus gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos desgraciados.

—La enfermería no está lejos —le dijo—. Igual puedes… ¿ir saltando o algo?

—Ne-necesito una muleta —se obligó a decir.

Draco miró a su alrededor con pocas esperanzas de que hubiera algo disponible.

—Transforma algo —susurró Hermione, claramente en agonía.

Realmente la enfermería no estaba muy lejos y Draco no recordaba cómo hacer esa transformación en particular, así que probablemente tardaría más tiempo que simplemente llevándola allí.

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Apóyate en mí.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par en su cara mojada por las lágrimas y solo lo miró.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer de esto un maldito hábito, Granger —dijo Draco entre dientes—, pero me gustaría volver a ponerme el anillo de nuevo _sin_ sentir dolor y también me gustaría volver a la sala común, ¡así que apóyate en mí de una maldita vez y terminemos con esto!

Hermione, dubitativa, hizo lo que le había dicho, pero incluso así tuvieron que moverse muy despacio. Draco empezaba a preguntarse si no podía simplemente levitarla hasta allí o si no había una posibilidad de que la señora Pomfrey no lo hiciera ayudar a Hermione al llegar a la enfermería si simplemente iba a buscar a la bruja.

No le gustaba esto _para nada_. No le gustaba ayudar a Granger. No le gustaban las chicas que lloraban, a menos que fuera él el que las hacía llorar adrede, en cuyo caso era inmensamente satisfactorio. No le gustaba saber la naturaleza exacta de este dolor. No le gustaba que ella estuviera en ese momento presionada contra su costado, apoyándose con todo su peso en él, mojándole la túnica con lágrimas, para avanzar con el menor dolor posible.

No le gustaba _ella_, por el amor de Merlín.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería, Draco se sintió inmensamente aliviado y de inmediato le pasó la chica a la señora Pomfrey, quién se preocupó nerviosamente por Hermione y envió miradas de sospecha a Draco. Él solo le devolvió la mirada de odio. ¿De _verdad_ pensaba la vieja pajarraca esa que traería a Granger al hospital si hubiera sido él el que le hubiera hecho daño?

Cuando se deshizo de la inválida, se marchó rápidamente, muy satisfecho de que pareciera que nadie relevante lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, parecía que nunca se salía con la suya últimamente.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera en el pasillo, lo paró una voz fría y muy familiar.

—Qué exhibición tan emotiva —dijo Pansy—. Especialmente viniendo de un chico que ni siquiera da la mano.

—Pansy —murmuró Draco, y añadió de inmediato—: ¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor —respondió ella—. No gracias a ti.

Draco no sabía qué decir y solo miró con fijeza el suelo.

Pansy giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Te estás ablandando?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Crabbe fue un capullo y le hizo tanto daño que no puedo llevar el anillo hasta que la señora Pomfrey la cure.

—Bueno, quizás no es tan mala idea —dijo ella con dureza—. _No_ lleves el anillo.

Draco estaba tan cansado.

—Ya lo hemos discutido.

—Casi te la follas el sábado, joder. A _ella_, Draco, cuando tu n-nunca… —Pansy apretó la mandíbula y luego respiró hondo para calmarse—. Nunca quisiste acostarte conmigo.

—Nunca tuvo nada que ver con el deseo. Tú lo sabes —dijo Draco con voz tranquila.

—¡Pero aún así lo harías con _ella_! —concluyó Pansy.

Draco sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No. De hecho, planeo pasarme el resto de mi vida _no_ haciéndolo con ella, pero… nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Tú lo sabes. Eras _tú_.

—¡Eres un capullo arrogante! ¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar decisiones por mí? —medio gritó.

—¡Puedo hacerlo perfectamente si tienen que ver _conmigo_, joder! —replicó él.

—No lo entiendes, ¿no? —preguntó Pansy—. Nunca importó. Todo lo que hiciste fue negarme mi primera vez con alguien a quien quiero.

—¡No! —respondió—. ¡Te la ahorré para que pudieras tener tu primera vez con alguien que te quisiera a _ti_!

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Draco deseó poder retirarlo. Parecía como si sus palabras hubieran golpeado a Pansy mientras hacían eco en el silencio.

—Entiendo —dijo ella finalmente, con los ojos distantes y desenfocados.

—No, Pansy, en realidad no… —empezó él.

—Disculpa —murmuró mientras lo empujaba para pasar a su lado, tambaleándose de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, Draco de verdad se sentía como un capullo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: jiji… Hermione ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con gente de Slytherin…**

**_Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante. _**

**—****_Como lo has pedido tan amablemente… no._**

**_Ella se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo y luego cerró la boca con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos. _**

**—****_Bien _****_—_****_resopló_****_—_****_. Pues me iré a contarle a todo el mundo que me salvaste ayer. _**

**_Él se la quedó mirando._**

**—****_¿Qué?_**

**—****_Y si me ordenas no decir nada de eso, me inventaré algo. Si me ordenas no mentir, encontraré historias las que darles la vuelta. Si me ordenas no hablar, escribiré o haré mímica o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Cuando termine el día, te conocerán como el campeón de los sangre sucia… y los Hufflepuffs. _**

**N/T: Y los Hufflepuffs xD Bueno, Draco ha ido al rescate de su damisela por mucho que lo intente negar :)**

**ValeenG: WUENO WUENO. Tú lo has dicho xD**

**Elegv: Draco es tan… Draco. Siempre intentando hacer que las cosas vayan como él quiere incluso si obviamente no son así xD Ya le tocará agachar la cabeza xD Sí, puede que Ginny se pase, pero tiene razón en lo de Ron y me alegra que se lo haya dicho a Hermione, a ver si espabila. Disfruta de los varios capítulos seguidos que puede que tengas :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que has dicho sobre Hermione y sus besos con esos tres. Estoy segura de que Hermione no habría preferido al yeti en el fondo xD Yo creo que la diferencia de la preocupación de Hermione es esa que dices tú: que uno lo vio y el otro no. También que el interés que tiene Hermione en Ron no es el mismo que en Theo. No sé cuándo habrá otro beso, pero lo habrá, of course xD Hipócrita a más no poder el Draco este xD Odio cómo cambiar un insulto del género femenino al masculino le cambia el significado sexual a otro no sexual… De verdad u.u Lo digo por lo de zorro-zorra xD Sí, Ginny puede ser todo lo desagradable que sea, pero tiene razón en lo de Ron. Besazo :)**

**Miri: haha bien, gracias por perdonarme :) ¿Se te han contestado todas las preguntas? Creo que no… xD Buf, que si les va a costar aceptarlo xD Un millón de años por lo menos :P A ver si Hermione espabila. Gracias, Ginny, por eso xD Besitos.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, ya pensaré en algo que suene menos muggle xD Bueno, pues que levante la mano la persona a la que le pertenece la frase para poner un disclaimer como Dios manda xD Draco más bien intenta ignorar lo que siente Hermione para autoconvencerse que fue cosa de ella. Hurón albino este… xD**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 32<p>

Hermione fue, después de mucho suplicar, dada de alta en el hospital lo suficientemente temprano a la mañana siguiente como para poder asistir a todas sus clases. Aún le dolía la pierna por todo el sufrimiento de ayer, así que estaba coja, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Ciertamente nada justificaba que se perdiera las clases.

Aún la hacía sonrojarse que _Crabbe_ la hubiera abatido. ¡Ese chico era prácticamente un imbécil! El único consuelo de Hermione era que la había atacado por la espalda como el canalla deshonesto que era. Solo deseaba que Malfoy no lo hubiera visto. Era vergonzoso que uno de los lamentables ex guardaespaldas de Malfoy la pudiera ganar tan fácilmente. Ciertamente no disminuía la satisfacción de Draco que ella tenía que soportar.

Igualmente, había sido algo así como afortunado que Malfoy hubiera venido a ayudarla. Como quiera que fuera.

Incluso pensar en ello parecía inapropiado. Malfoy nunca venía a ayudar a menos que fuera a ayudar a _torturar_ a alguien, pero aún así ya había habido dos veces en las que Malfoy había creído adecuado salvarla de sus propios compañeros de casa. Una ayer y una hacía cinco días, después de haberla hecho comer en la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione suponía que Draco la necesitaba viva para otros trece días de un tipo diferente de tortura.

Hermione se sintió un poco reconfortada de que ya hubiera pasado más de la mitad del tiempo durante el que tenía que tener el brazalete puesto. Y seguía viva. ¡Quizás podía sobrevivir!

Pero lo primero que tenía que hacer Hermione era ir a buscar a Draco antes de ir a clase. Realmente no quería atraer la atención de Draco hacia su persona, especialmente porque no había parecido particularmente feliz por ayudarla ayer, pero a Draco se le había olvidado de devolverle la varita y Hermione no podía ir a clase sin ella.

Sucedió que tuvo tanto buena suerte como mala suerte. Tuvo buena suerte porque Draco justo estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor con Zabini cuando ella consiguió llegar, cojeando, a la planta baja. Tuvo mala suerte porque Draco parecía estar de muy mal humor y de seguro lo pagaría con ella.

No podía hacer nada. Sería difícil para Hermione ir a clase sin varita.

Parecía que Malfoy no se había fijado en ella y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó, haciéndolo parar antes de que se girara despacio y pusiera los ojos en blanco. Zabini no pareció darse cuenta de nada y siguió caminando. Extraño. Eso no era típico de él.

Draco observó fríamente a Hermione hasta que ella cojeó dolorosamente todo el camino hasta él.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo entonces—. ¿No podías _soportar_ perderte una clase?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No hay necesidad —resopló, sin preocuparse por contradecirlo.

—¿Y por qué me estás molestando? —preguntó él casi con un tono educado.

—Tienes mi varita. —Draco frunció un poco el ceño con expresión confundida—. ¿Madera de vid, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón? Te la metiste en el bolsillo ayer después de que tu compañero hiciera una demostración del espíritu del colegio, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, incapaz de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Hermione realmente quería entrar en el Gran Comedor para poderse sentar unos minutos antes de tener que enfrentarse a las malvadas escaleras otra vez. La maldita pierna dolía y Draco lo _sabía_; Hermione le veía el anillo claramente en el dedo.

Draco gruñó, fastidiado.

—No seas impertinente, Granger. Puede que vivas para arrepentirte.

—¿Puedes simplemente dármela, por favor? —preguntó ella, cansada.

—No la tengo aquí —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿puedes ir a buscarla? —Sabía que no debía sonar tan impaciente e irritada, pero, _joder_, _estaba_ impaciente e irritada con él.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Como me lo has pedido tan amablemente… no.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo y luego cerró la boca con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien —resopló—. Pues me iré a contarle a todo el mundo que me salvaste ayer.

Él se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Y si me ordenas no decir nada de eso, me inventaré algo. Si me ordenas no mentir, encontraré historias a las que darles la vuelta. Si me ordenas no hablar, escribiré o haré mímica o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Cuando termine el día, te conocerán como el campeón de los sangre sucia… y los Hufflepuffs.

Hermione sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Draco estaba un poco boquiabierto, lo que la hacía sentirse incluso mejor. Tenía la sensación de que estaba aprendiendo cómo tratar con los Slytherin.

—Recuérdame que no te vuelva a ayudar —murmuró finalmente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Aprecié el gesto. Igual que apreciaría tener mi varita.

—Si te devuelvo la varita, tienes que prometerme no hacer nunca… ¡eso!

Hermione asintió con gracia y Draco le envió una mirada exasperada.

—Espera aquí entonces —murmuró.

—Oh, no —dijo ella—. Tengo que ir a desayunar.

—¡_No_ te voy a dar la varita mientras estás sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor!

Ella elevó una ceja.

—Mientras la tenga para mi primera clase, no me importa. Si no la tengo, te conocerán como un héroe antes del almuerzo.

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto y se alejó de ella.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda. Draco tomaría represalias, seguro, pero por ahora ella había ganado.

Entró cojeando en el Gran Comedor y se sentó con cuidado, casi suspirando de alivio cuando su pierna por fin descansó. Menos mal que podía sentarse en clase u hoy habría sido insoportable.

Hermione lanzó miradas furtivas a sus compañeros de clase. Aún nadie daba señales de hostilidad. Quizás el incidente no había sido tan interesante como ella había pensado.

Harry aún estaba allí, pero Ron ya se había ido. Si lo conocía, probablemente tenía que terminar algunos deberes para clase. De verdad. Debería organizarse.

—¡Hola! —dijo Harry, sonando sorprendido al verla—.Íbamos a visitarte en el almuerzo. La señora Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar anoche. Dijo que necesitabas descansar.

—No estaba tan mal —dijo Hermione—. ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba? ¿La señora Pomfrey? —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. No, la señora Pomfrey probablemente no avisaba a nadie, salvo a los profesores—. ¿La profesora McGonagall? —supuso ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Solo encontré una nota que decía que estabas herida y que estabas en la enfermería. Pensábamos que le habías pedido a alguien que la escribiera.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza.

—No… Yo estaba dormida por las medicinas…

—Probablemente alguien lo vio —dijo Harry, quitándole importancia—. ¿Entonces cómo terminaste ahí? ¿O debería preguntar… quién te envió ahí? —Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente—. Malfoy llegó muy lejos, ¿no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, él- —Hermione paró. Probablemente no debía decirle que Draco la había ayudado cuando había prometido que no lo haría—. No fue Malfoy —dijo en su lugar—. Alguien me hizo una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Quién? —exigió saber.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que una mano golpeara la mesa a su derecha. La miró para encontrarse con que era una mano pálida y con las uñas bien arregladas que tenía una varita debajo. Hermione no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era Draco y que estaba menos que contento.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con calma, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco. ¡Qué cara dura!

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hermione y pensando en formas de hacérselo lamentar. Un movimiento captó su atención y notó al viejo de San Potter mirándolo con odio.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Draco se inclinó sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Apenas moviendo los labios, susurró en la oreja de Hermione:

—Pagarás por esto. Lamentarás no haber intentado sacar lo mejor de mí. No soy un estúpido Gryffindor… _Tomaré_ represalias.

Draco se alejó con un impulso y se marchó.

Harry le frunció el ceño a Hermione y ella se sonrojó un poco por lo que le habría parecido a Harry que había pasado, pero decidió que nada que dijera lo mejoraría, así que se mantuvo en silencio y se comió el desayuno.

* * *

><p>—¡Theo! ¡Un momento! ¡Espera! —Draco alcanzó a su amigo después de que hubieran tenido la última clase del día.<p>

Draco sabía que Theo no tenía ningún lugar en particular en el que estar, pero aún lo estaba ignorando. Habían pasado tres días, por el amor de Dios. ¿No debería superarlo?

—Tienes que hablarme en algún momento —dijo Draco cuando el Premio Anual no reconoció su presencia.

No hubo respuesta.

Draco suspiró. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Theo lo dejó sin opción.

—¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? —lo provocó—. Quiero decir, sé que tú mismo ya te morreaste con ella, yo estaba ahí, pero quizás te gustaría saber lo que se siente al tenerla enrollándose en tu regazo, moviéndose y frotando- —Draco fue lanzado contra una pared tan rápidamente, que apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear—. Continúa —lo invitó con calma—. Golpéame y desahógate.

Theo lo soltó abruptamente y se giró.

—No lo pillas —le dijo—. Solo déjame tranquilo.

Draco sintió también la inexplicable necesidad de golpear algo o a alguien.

—¿Para qué? —respondió, acalorado—. Estás enfadado conmigo. Solo pégame y estaremos en paz.

Theo se medio giró y le envió a Draco una mirada condescendiente.

—No estaríamos en paz —dijo con calma—. Todavía tendría que traicionarte sin ninguna otra razón que puro egoísmo. A ti ni siquiera te _gusta_ ella.

Draco tragó. Supuso que eso era verdad.

—Mira —le dijo, buscando palabras que hicieran entender a Theo—. No quería hacerlo, ¿vale? No es como si me despertara y pensara: primero jugaré un partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor y luego intentaré algo con Granger, aunque no pueda soportar a la zorra estúpida esa, pero al menos estropeará mi relación con Theo.

—¿Entonces _qué_ pensaste? —preguntó Theo.

—Yo… —Draco odiaba esto—. No pensé, ¿vale? No pensé. Y no lo voy a hacer de nuevo.

—Si no pensaste la primera vez, ¿entonces qué te impide volver a hacerlo la próxima vez que no estés pensando?

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. No le gustaba cómo Theo no parecía entender. Theo, quien normalmente parecía saberlo todo.

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho solo —gruñó—. Nunca lo habría hecho si ella no hubiera estado tan exit- —Draco se paró abruptamente, sonrojándose un poco. Quizás era mejor no decir algunas cosas, especialmente si Theo aún planeaba salir con ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no podía meterse en medio si quería intentar mantener la amistad de Theo.

—Según dicen —dijo Theo con una voz tranquila con la que Draco creía que en realidad enmascaraba el enfado— no era ella misma. La hiciste ir en contra de toda su casa por la mañana, así que supongo que estaba emocionalmente inestable, y entonces la emborrachaste y la mantuviste en una postura íntima toda la noche. La chica probablemente tenía tantas ganas de ser tratada con amabilidad, que habría aceptado cualquier cosa de cualquiera… incluso de ti.

Esas eran palabras duras. Quizás no del todo inmerecidas, pero duras. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse dolido de que Theo pareciera insinuar que él lo había planeado todo. Draco sabía que Hermione no había estado sobria, pero, joder, parecía haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo tan bien como él, lo que no significaba mucho necesariamente, dado el estado de la mente de Draco, pero aún así todos parecían creer que él era el único responsable cuando ella había sido la que se había comportado tan seductoramente.

Pero Draco no podía decir eso. No podía decirle a Theo lo mucho que había deseado a la chica que le gustaba a Theo, incluso si había sido una locura temporal. Definitivamente no podía decirle que ella le había correspondido.

—Ni siquiera importa —murmuró él—. Ocurrió. No puedo deshacerlo.

—¡Yo decido si importa! —respondió Theo con dureza.

Draco pestañeó. Realmente no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con calma—. Y lo siento. Ya no intentaré alejarla de ti. —Hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en los sentimientos que tendría que soportar debido a la conexión del anillo, pero esperaba que Hermione se sintiera lo suficientemente avergonzada para mantenerlos a un mínimo—. Es toda tuya —añadió, solo para subrayar su propio desinterés.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —replicó Theo con tranquilidad—. Granger es de sí misma.

Pero aún así Theo parecía un poco aplacado. Draco sabía que liberar a Granger le haría ganarse su perdón más pronto, pero aún no estaba preparado para hacer eso. Quitarse el anillo, incluso por un corto periodo de tiempo, se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de profesar que preferiría no saber los sentimientos de Hermione, se estaba volviendo adicto rápidamente y ya podía identificar con facilidad incluso las emociones más débiles de ella. Cuando no llevaba el anillo, su propia escasez de variedad emocional —mayormente, solo estaba aburrido, molesto o divertido— hacía que se sintiera casi muerto.

Draco sabía que esto era una mala señal.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío fuera. No era que fuera una gran sorpresa, pues normalmente hacía frío en noviembre. Hermione se ajustó la capa. Le daría menos igual el frío si fuera menos… <em>frío<em>. Pero tenía que salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco de cuando en cuando o se volvería loca.

Hermione miró hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, a unos metros de distancia. Harry había estado sentado allí hasta que había visto a Ginny acercarse y entonces, como si no pudiera esperar a que ella llegara, se había levantado y caminado para encontrársela.

Ahora mismo parecían haberse olvidado del todo de Hermione mientras estaban de pie, muy juntos. Harry protegía a Ginny del viento con su cuerpo y capa. Era muy dulce. Ginny levantó la cabeza y le regaló a Harry una sonrisa encantadora cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

Hermione sintió una punzada de anhelo y celos. Siempre había pensado que, con el tiempo, eso era lo que tendría con Ron, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. A Nott ella también le había gustado, pero, por supuesto, Malfoy había estropeado _eso_ antes de que Hermione pudiera saber si podría haber habido algo más.

Hermione estaba sola y realmente no quería estarlo, así que se vio envidiando la felicidad de su mejor amigo y odiándose a sí misma por ello.

—De verdad, Granger —dijo una voz burlona—. ¿No has tenido suficiente besuqueo? ¿_En serio _necesitas ir a por Potter también?

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Como siempre —respondió con arrogancia— no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Oh, pero sí tengo una idea —refutó él—. Siento los sentimientos y eso. Es curioso cómo yo pensaba que eras una mejor amiga que esto. No es que me esté quejando, eso no. Lo que sea para que tu grupito se mantenga disfuncional… siempre y cuando no te besuquees con él hasta que te quites el brazalete.

Hermione puso los ojos un poco en blanco, pero iba a aclararle a Malfoy lo que había estado pensando. La verdad era, en realidad, más vergonzosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en su lugar—. Aún no son las cuatro.

—He decidido lo que quiero hacer hoy —dijo Draco con una voz muy agradable.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió y le lanzó una rápida mirada nerviosa. Los labios de Draco se contrajeron y ella frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—¿No quieres saber lo que es? —preguntó educadamente Draco.

—No —respondió—. No, de verdad, de verdad que no.

—No tienes que bajar a las mazmorras —dijo con voz sedosa—. Con lo de tu pierna y eso, no podía pedírtelo.

Hermione lo ojeó con sospecha. Draco podía y, más importante, se lo _pediría_.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Draco.

—¿A dónde? —Hermione no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Pues a _tu_ habitación, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**_De repente, Draco soltó un grito y dio un salto atrás. _**

**_Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para ver qué había provocado esa reacción y se tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca cuando explotó de risa. Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco la había oído y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina. _**

**_Lo que lo había asustado tanto era Crookshanks, que había aparecido de debajo de la cama para frotarse contra las piernas de Draco. _**

**_Hermione decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al intentar contenerse. _**

**—****_¡El gran… malote… de Slytherin _****_—_****_jadeó_****_—_****_ tiene miedo de un… gatito… pequeñito! _****_—_****_Hermione cayó de espaldas, riéndose._**

**N/T: Uhhhhh, que se van a la habitación de Hermione… ;)**

**Miri: por lo que estamos viendo también en este capítulo, Draco no está muy dispuesto a quitarse el anillo, ¿verdad? La casa de Gryffindor se merece una medalla por estarse tomando lo de Hermione con tanta entereza :) Y aquí tienes la charla entre Theo y Draco. Yo diría que Pansy sí que es virgen. De Draco no estoy tan segura… Todavía no he traducido nada que haga referencia a eso. La verdad es que es muy tierno ver que Draco se preocupa por su amiga, aunque no lo haya hecho muy bien u.u Besos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Me parecen muy lógicas las reacciones de Pansy y Theo, la verdad. La reacción de Ron y todo Gryffindor es bastante sorprendente, pero la verdad es que se están portando bien. A ver qué pasa cuando se enteren de todo lo que pasó tras el partido… Exacto: Draco ha rescatado a Hermione porque ha querido. ¡Muy bien, Draco! Estás dando pasitos de tortuga hasta un tú nuevo y mejorado :)****Me gusta cómo Draco se preocupa por Pansy, aunque a veces no lo haga bien xD Sí, gracias por admitir que eres un capullo :DDD Un beso. **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo creo que ya este Draco no lo hace solo porque a él también le duele, sino porque se está preocupando por Hermione :) Tienes razón: el Draco del principio la habría dejado a su suerte. Menos mal que ha avanzado :) Bueno, la verdad es que todavía no sabemos si Draco a estado con otras… pero si lleva "saliendo" con Pansy desde hace años y no le ha sido infiel… No sé xD Ya nos enteraremos, pero supongo que si no ha estado con otras es porque le era fiel a Pansy, ¿no?**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 33<p>

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco. Luego miró un poco más.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que quieras cerrar la boca —sugirió.

Ella lo hizo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Draco, elevando una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —siseó Hermione, volviendo en sí—. ¡No podemos ir a _mi_ habitación!

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco, encogiéndose un poco de hombros para colocarse el asa de la mochila de manera más cómoda.

Su mochila.

—¿Por qué llevas la mochila? —preguntó ella con sospecha.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se contrajeron.

—No puedo retrasarme con los estudios solo porque te estoy consintiendo.

—¡No tienes por qué consentirme, en serio! —se apresuró a asegurarle Hermione—. Iré a las mazmorras. ¡Mi pierna ya está mucho mejor!

Hermione mentía. Había subido y bajado escaleras todo el día para ir a clase y tenía la pierna hinchada y dolorida por la tensión. Por supuesto que él lo sabía. La verdad es que el viaje a la torre era más largo, pero tendría que acabar yendo allí de todas formas. Sus amigos le traerían la comida.

—No sabía que dejaran entrar a cobardes en Gryffindor —murmuró Draco—. Pensaba que se suponía que todos eran temerarios e impulsivos.

Hermione le elevó una ceja.

—_No_ voy a discutir las razones por las que nos llamas temerarios e impulsivos y esto no tiene nada que ver con la valentía. Nada bueno puede surgir de que vengas a mi habitación.

La irritación revoloteó por la cara de Draco.

—Vamos —dijo Draco con frialdad y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había terminado de discutir con ella.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Harry y a Ginny una vez más, haciendo que Draco resoplara con burla, pero ellos estaban demasiado abrumados el uno con el otro para notar nada.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó despacio.

—No estés tan triste, Granger —le dijo con un brillo malvado en los ojos—. Si eres una buena chica, puede que hasta deje que te sientes cuando lleguemos.

* * *

><p>Hermione quería correr a su habitación para que nadie tuviera tiempo de verlos, pero, ay de ella, su pierna no se lo permitió. Dolía, maldita sea. Suponía que podía haber ido a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey se la mirara, pero le daba miedo que la bruja no la dejara marcharse de nuevo, así que en su lugar había apretado los dientes y soportado el dolor. Tenía una poción para el dolor, por si se ponía muy mal, pero en realidad no había ayudado mucho. Lo único que ayudaría era dejar que su pierna descansara y ahora Draco la había amenazado hasta con hacerla estar de pie. Demonios, probablemente la enviaría a hacer recados a las mazmorras una vez que llegaran a su habitación solo por la diversión de torturarla.<p>

Extrañamente, la verdad era que Hermione no creía que Draco fuera a hacerle hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No a menos que ella hiciera que él se le tirase a la yugular.

Draco podía ser tan sensible en cuanto a algunas cosas, que era incluso ridículo. Hermione había notado un patrón. Si le daba donde le dolía cuando hablaban, se volvía despreciable. Si había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera no considerarlo malvado, se volvía despreciable. Si lo pillaba en un estado vulnerable, se volvía _muy_ despreciable.

—Muévete, Granger —dijo Draco con voz aburrida cuando llegaron al tercer piso—. Esto está llevando demasiado tiempo.

—¡Camino tan rápido como puedo! —Lo dijo con intención de sonar enfadada, pero le salió más como una queja. Qué fastidio.

Draco no respondió al principio y Hermione le echó un vistazo para ver que le estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a ella.

—No puedo creer que Crabbe te derrotara —dijo finalmente—. Dicen que eres como una Bruja Maravilla y te derrotó _Crabbe_, el epítome de la estupidez, la torpeza y… la _estupidez_.

Hermione se puso un poco roja. Tenía razón.

—Me atacó por la espalda —murmuró débilmente en defensa propia.

—Esa no es excusa —replicó él con dureza, probando que la había oído perfectamente bien—. Sabes que hay gente con intensiones de atacarte últimamente y aún así caminas despreocupadamente por ahí, permitiendo que amebas como _Crabbe_ te derroten. Podría haber hecho algo mucho peor, ¿sabes? No tiene inteligencia o capacidad de reflexión para parar cuando cuenta con ventaja.

Hermione abrió la boca para darle una respuesta, para mofarse de la razón por la que aquello iba a importarle, pero se paró justo a tiempo. No le mostraría piedad en los castigos si ella iba demasiado lejos y Hermione estaba demasiado dolorida y cansada como para arriesgarse. Además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón. No había tenido cuidado.

Draco le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

—¿Qué? ¿No me replicas? —insistió.

—No —suspiró Hermione—. Tienes razón. No tuve cuidado y tuve suerte de que estuvieras cerca de casualidad.

Draco dejó de caminar. Solo se paró y la miró fijamente.

Hermione no iba a parar y a quedarse ahí a charlar, así que fingió no haberlo visto y continuó. Casi habían llegado. No le llevaría más de un minuto alcanzar a la Dama Gorda. ¿Pero quién sabía cuánto tiempo le costaría convencer a la Dama Gorda para que dejara entrar al Vice Premio Anual de Slytherin cuando no era una emergencia? Bueno, si Hermione tenía que usar su rango, lo haría. Solo quería poner la pierna en alto.

Estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy aún no se había movido.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —lo provocó.

Eso pareció surtir efecto y rápidamente Draco la alcanzó.

—Tengamos una cosa clara —gruñó—. No lo hice porque quisiera ayudarte. Lo hice por mí. El anillo parece intensificar algunas de tus emociones antes de hacérmelas sentir a mí. El dolor es una de ellas, por lo visto.

Hermione dudaba secretamente si de verdad las intensificaba. Le había dolido tanto que había querido desmayarse.

—Podrías habértelo quitado —señaló con cansancio.

—No quería.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente, pero él estaba mirando para otro lado con los labios tensos. Era casi como si Draco no hubiera tenido la intención de decir eso.

¿Por qué no iba a querer quitarse el anillo?

—¿Por qué? —insistió sin poderlo evitar—. ¿Qué pasa cuando te lo quitas?

—Nada —respondió Draco.

Hermione quería darle más la lata con eso, pero habían llegado a la Dama Gorda y Hermione tuvo que pasar unos minutos hablando con ella para que la entrometida pintura los dejara pasar. Por suerte, Malfoy eligió estarse callado.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, había unos cuantos Gryffindor desperdigados por ahí, hablando, jugando al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo, haciendo los deberes o solo holgazaneando.

Todos se quedaron callados y mirando fijamente cuando la Premio Anual entró con el Vice Premio Anual de Slytherin pisándole los talones. Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer, así que se abrió camino hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Podía sentir a Draco siguiéndola y simplemente _sabía_ que el capullo arrogante estaba sonriendo por la incomodidad que sentía ella.

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno —dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que algunos la escucharan, pero no para garantizarse un castigo por rebeldía.

—Lo más probable es que tu deseo se haga pronto realidad —respondió él con frialdad—. Si es que uno cree en esas cosas.

—Oh, lo creeré si se me concede el deseo —gruñó ella.

La única respuesta fue una risa en voz baja.

Después de demasiadas malditas escaleras, llegaron por fin a la habitación de Hermione. Ella suspiró de alivio una vez que al fin abrió la puerta de un empujón. Entonces frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado del estado de desorden en el que había estado su habitación últimamente. Bueno, si el rey Malfoy tenía alguna queja, le daba igual. Era culpa de él que no tuviera mucho tiempo para nada más.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en la cama y se le pusieron como platos al ver allí ropa interior. Estaba limpia, pero aún así seguía siendo… personal. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia delante, cogió la ropa interior y se dio la vuelta para esconderla detrás de la espalda mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrándose detrás de Malfoy.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Interesante.

Hermione se encaminó sospechosamente de lado hasta la cómoda, donde, rápidamente y no con mucho sigilo, dejó sus prendas en el cajón de arriba —que no era el correcto para nada— antes de volverlo a cerrar de un golpe.

—Incluso más interesante —dijo Draco con una nota de humor en la voz.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para responder y lo vio sosteniendo un sujetador por el asa con un dedo. Se puso de un rojo brillante y fue a arrebatárselo y lo lanzó en la cesta de la colada.

—Dime, Granger —dijo en todo casual—, ¿siempre dejas tu ropa interior por ahí así?

—No pensaba que fuera a tener compañía —soltó ella.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó él, elevando una ceja—. De alguna manera pensaba que serías más… ordenada.

—Normalmente lo soy —le faltó gruñir—, pero debido a _alguien_ que me da órdenes todo el día, apenas he tenido tiempo de comer, dormir y hacer los deberes, y mucho menos de limpiar mi habitación.

Draco elevó las cejas.

—Tuviste libre el sábado —le recordó.

Hermione realmente le mostró los dientes antes de cojear hasta el filo de la cama para sentarse. Tenía una mesa y una silla, igual que Draco, pero se había convertido en un hábito que cuando estaban juntos en una habitación, la silla era de él. Además, de _verdad_ quería descansar la pierna.

—¿Mi único día libre y lo iba a pasar limpiando? —resopló—. No me esperaba que me ordenaras que viniéramos aquí.

Draco pareció suprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Habrías limpiado por mí? Estoy emocionado, Granger.

Hermione contó despacio hacia atrás desde diez antes de responder.

—Habría quitado mi _ropa interior_ —aclaró una vez que pensó que tenía su temperamento y su vergüenza controlados.

Esto era totalmente mortificante. Hermione se recordó no estar nunca demasiado ocupada para esconder su vergonzosa colada sin importar lo poco improbable que fuera tener visitas.

Draco soltó la mochila, acabando con cualquier esperanza que Hermione pudiera tener de que en realidad no estuviera planeando quedarse allí, y miró otra vez por la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama, donde ella estaba sentada, y frunció el ceño.

—No es justo. Tu cama es más grande que la mía.

Hermione combatió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que sea porque soy la Premio Anual y tú solo eres un ayudante —le dijo, también combatiendo sin mucho éxito una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿No es la de Theo más grande también?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he estado en la habitación de Theo —murmuró—. Solo en su baño. No está conectado con la habitación, pero parece que el tuyo tampoco… —Miró alrededor en busca de puertas extras y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué ibas a usar su baño? —preguntó Hermione y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que era una especie de pregunta personal, se puso un poco roja otra vez y murmuró—: No importa.

Draco le lanzó una de sus molestas miradas sardónicas.

—Los Vice Premios Anuales no tenemos las mismas ventajas. _Theo_ decidió _compartir_ el baño conmigo. Ya sabes, ¿como un gesto _amistoso_? Nunca se te habría ocurrido hacer lo mismo a ti por tu ayudante, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con superioridad.

—Padma está en Ravenclaw. No veo cómo podría beneficiarla tener que venir aquí para usar mi baño.

—Eso es solo un detalle —declaró Draco con calma—. Si hubiera estado en Gryffindor, no lo habrías pensado. En realidad no te gusta compartir, ¿verdad? Es increíble cómo no te has venido abajo al pensar en que Patil está haciendo tu trabajo por ti últimamente.

Hermione rechinó los dientes. Esto era algo en lo que prefería pensar lo menos posible porque no había manera de que lo pudiera cambiar.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó—. ¿No tienes deberes?

Draco frunció los labios y, en lugar de llevar sus cosas a la mesa para trabajar, empezó a caminar por la —bastante espaciosa— habitación de Hermione.

—No sabía que proveyeran a los Premios Anuales con una biblioteca —comentó secamente cuando se paró ante la estantería de Hermione y miró los títulos.

—Esos son míos —lo informó.

La mirada que él le envió difícilmente era halagadora.

—Por supuesto —dijo antes de seguir observando detenidamente la habitación de la misma molesta manera y con una actitud demasiado familiar.

—¿Podrías, por favor… dejar de tocar mis cosas? —explotó Hermione al fin tras unos minutos.

Por la manera en la que los labios de Draco se contrajeron, Hermione supo que había estado esperando por aquella reacción.

—No —respondió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedes hurgar en mis cosas así tal cual.

—Al contrario —replicó con calma—. Creo que esto entra perfectamente dentro de mis derechos.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Eres repulsivo, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó ella.

Draco le lanzó una mirada arrogante.

—No estoy hurgando en tu cajón de la ropa interior, ¿no? —preguntó—. Aunque quizás debería… quizás guardas ahí un diario.

Hermione no podía responder. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo con horror.

—No —reflexionó Draco, ignorando la mirada de ella—. No lo llamarías un diario, ¿verdad? Lo llamarías _bitácora_ y las _bitácoras_ no se esconden entre la ropa interior de uno…

Ella solo siguió mirando.

Draco hizo un sonido de desagrado.

—Despierta, Granger. Como si me importara leer tu bitácora. Seguro que serían entradas aburridas de deberes y morreos.

Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza porque había logrado burlarse de ella así, pero nadie la habría culpado por pensar en que Draco podría intentar saber tantas cosas vergonzosas sobre ella como fuera posible y últimamente… bueno…

Hermione se recordó asegurar su bitácora con unos cuantos hechizos desagradables solo por si acaso.

De repente, Draco soltó un grito y dio un salto atrás.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para ver qué había provocado esa reacción y se tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca cuando explotó de risa. Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco la había oído y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

Lo que lo había asustado tanto era Crookshanks, que había aparecido de debajo de la cama para frotarse contra las piernas de Draco.

Hermione decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por haber intentado contenerse.

—¡El gran… malote… de Slytherin —jadeó— tiene miedo de un… gatito… pequeñito! —Hermione cayó de espaldas, riéndose.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rosa y entrecerró los ojos en un intento de intimidarla, pero Hermione solo siguió riéndose. Esto no era muy bueno para el ego de Draco.

—No tan pequeñito —gruñó él, rodeando con cuidado a la enorme y malvada criatura que obviamente era la mascota de Granger.

Hermione se rió incluso más fuerte y Draco la miró con odio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo castigarla porque, francamente, él también se habría reído. Le gruñó al maldito felino, quien solo le respondió con un ronroneo.

Aceptando la derrota, Draco decidió hacer los deberes. El gato lo siguió.

—Creo que no me gusta lo afectuosa que es tu mascota, Granger —le dijo, empujando al gato con el pie mientras intentaba restregarse contra Draco cuando este se hubo sentado.

—Crookshanks no es afectuoso —respondió Hermione, un poco sin aliento—. Solo le gusto yo. O más bien me tolera. Es un malvado. —Se levantó con cuidado y fue a coger al ronroneante felino—. ¿Verdad, Crooks? —arrulló y plantó un sonoro beso en la frente del animal antes de arrastrarlo con ella de vuelta a la cama.

Draco pensó que el gato parecía como si fuera a asesinar pronto a Hermione mientras esta dormía a la vez que le permitía abrazarlo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hacer los deberes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto y Theo hace otra aparición…**

**—****_¡Te sientes culpable!_**

**—****_¡No es verdad! _****_—_****_replicó Draco, indignado._**

**—****_¡Sí lo es! _****_—_****_insistió Hermione. _**

**_Draco frunció el ceño._**

**—****_¡No!_**

**—****_¡Sí! _****_—_****_Hermione desafió la mirada de odio de Draco y entonces se le abrieron los ojos como platos_****_—_****_. ¿Fuiste tú también el que dejó la nota?_**

**N/T: Pues tengo sueño, que ya es la una de la mañana por aquí, y no se me ocurre qué comentar xD En fin, nos vemos, guapas :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Uy, sí, se ha pasado volando el mes de la apuesta… En cuanto a Theo más enfadado con Draco que con Hermione, te diré que esperes a leer el siguiente capítulo :D Besos.**

**I. Eruve: Tú pregunta sin tapujos :) Mi secreto para actualizar tan rápido es que solo tengo que traducir. No tengo que estar pensando en la trama ni nada de eso. Si fuera así, te aseguro que esto iría muy lento porque soy una perfeccionista xD También subo muy rápido porque tengo varios capítulos traducidos ya, no solo el que subo :) Y también traduzco bastante rápido. La historia original está terminada, así que te puedo decir que son exactamente 103 capítulos, ni más ni menos xD, aunque esto ya lo dije en el primer capítulo. Si con proyectos te refieres a otras traducciones, hay algunos fics a los que les he echado el ojo, pero no creo que me vaya a poner con otra traducción pronto. Si te refieres a fics propios, tengo dos empezados, pero no sé cuándo los terminaré o subiré porque aún no he terminado de hacer la trama… Soy muy lenta cuando se trata de mis fics xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, yo entiendo que Draco está enfadado porque Hermione ha conseguido manipularlo para que le vaya a buscar la varita y se la entregue delante de los Gryffindors, lo que probablemente queda como si ella tuviera el control. Y encima Hermione le da las gracias, probablemente de manera condescendiente o algo por el estilo, sin decirlo realmente en serio. Me encanta ver a Draco con amigos y que se preocupe tanto por ellos, pero tienes razón: a dar por culo, Draco, y que se ponga la cosa cada vez más complicada xD Un beso.**

**Miri: Como siga así, va a tener que desintoxicarse o algo xD Bueno, las cosas entre Draco y Theo se pondrán tensas, supongo, pero yo no creo (ni quiero) que la cosa termine mal entre ellos :)**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 34<p>

Hermione se apoyó en la almohada que había puesto en el cabezal de la cama, con la pierna herida estirada frente a ella y la sana doblada con el tobillo bajo la rodilla de la otra. Crookshanks estaba en su regazo, con aspecto aletargado, de una manera sumamente malvada.

Hermione sonrió al gato y le dio un abrazo repentino, lo que resultó en una mirada agraviada.

—No me mires así, minino incorregible —lo regañó un poco—. Sé que no eres tan malo.

La espalda de Draco se tensó un poco y entonces se giró despacio en su asiento para mirarla.

—¡No me digas que tienes conversaciones con el animal!

—Por supuesto que no —resopló Hermione—. No habla, tonto. —Draco pareció relajarse un poco y se dio la vuelta mientras ella decía—: Pero me entiende. ¿A que sí, Crooks?

Draco se giró otra vez.

—¿Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Es una estúpida bola de pelo que solo entiende de matar, comer y aparearse. Bueno, al menos si es que te has preocupado por lo último.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, fingiendo estar horrorizada, y cubrió las orejas del gato.

—¡No digas esas cosas delante de él! —lo regañó—. Es un tema sensible para él. —Hermione consiguió no hacer un gesto de dolor cuando Crookshanks le clavó las uñas en el brazo para hacerle saber que no le agradaba tener las orejas aplastadas.

Draco se la quedó mirando, exasperado.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Por lo visto, Malfoy no entendía mucho el concepto de «mascota» y de cómo se suponía que estas debían ser objeto del antropomorfismo y mimadas como bebés.

—¿Sabes? —reflexionó ella después de que pasaran unos minutos y Draco hubiera vuelto a sus deberes—. _Debería_ haber animales parlantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciéndole el ceño—. ¿Pero qué te dio la señora Pomfrey para la pierna?

Hermione le sacó la lengua.

—¡Es en serio! —dijo—. Con toda esta magia y los cuadros que hablan y los fantasmas y un maldito Sauce Boxeador, ¡debería haber animales parlantes!

—Has perdido la cabeza, ¿no? —resopló Draco—. Los animales ya son seres vivos por derecho propio ¿y quieres darles cualidades humanas para… qué? ¿Para poder hablar de atún con tu gato?

Hermione suspiró.

—No eres divertido, la verdad.

—Se supo_n_e que esto no tiene que ser divertido, Granger —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo con una exhalación—. Quieres que yo sea una desgraciada para siempre.

—Pero no está yendo bien, ¿no? —murmuró Draco.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo bien que está yendo —respondió ella en voz baja.

Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Solo haz lo que te diga y estarás bien.

Hermione no se molestó en discutir. Draco no era exactamente conocido por su habilidad para razonar. En su lugar, decidió acariciar a Crookshanks y frunció el ceño porque el animal no quería ronronear con ella cuando antes había estado tan dispuesto a ronronearle a Draco solo con que este lo mirara.

—¿Puedo ir a la reunión de Premios mañana? —preguntó Hermione abruptamente.

Draco pestañeó por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito tu permiso para ver a Theo.

—Oh… —murmuró, sintiendo la garganta extrañamente densa de repente—. Sí… Ve…

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —insistió ella.

—Sí.

—¿Mirarlo?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Sí, por supuesto que puedes mirarlo! —Draco frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Es que no podía dejarlo ya? Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba muy poco dispuesto a hablar de Theo ahora mismo. Hermione sonrió ligeramente y Draco se dio cuenta de que le había permitido que lo provocara.

—Bueno, discúlpame, pero creo recordar que necesitaba un permiso _específico_ para cada aspecto —le informó petulante.

Draco supuso que tenía que dejárselo saber.

—La… ah… la orden ya no sigue en pie —dijo—. Eres libre de… —se aclaró la garganta. Mierda, debía estarse poniendo enfermo— hacer… lo que quieras con él. Solo con él, eso sí. El resto de Hogwarts está prohibido.

¿Por qué coño había sido tan difícil de decir? Supuso que podría ser que aún no se fiaba del juicio de Theo en relación con cierta bruja nacida de muggles. Sí, seguro que era eso.

—Solo recuerda —se apresuró a añadir—. Aún puedo sentirte. Sabré lo que estás haciendo, así que no hagas nada imprudente.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron de sospecha.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no hacer nada imprudente? En serio, deberías ser capaz de figurártelo por ti misma.

—No —soltó Hermione, irritada. Era tan fácil molestarla que casi no era divertido. Casi—. ¿Por qué de repente tengo permiso para hacer lo que quiera con Theo?

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No estás contenta?

—Estoy extasiada —respondió con sequedad—, pero tú no estás interesado en hacerme feliz, ¿así que por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Haría feliz a _Theo_.

—Habría hecho más feliz a Theo si nunca hubieras intentado sabotearlo en primer lugar —señaló Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta—. ¡Te sientes culpable!

—¡No es verdad! —replicó Draco, indignado.

—¡Sí lo es! —insistió Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —Hermione desafió la mirada de odio de Draco y entonces se le abrieron los ojos como platos—. ¿Fuiste tú también el que dejó la nota?

—¿Qué nota? —preguntó Draco con lo que parecía confusión auténtica.

—La nota que le decía a Harry que estaba en la enfermería —aclaró—. ¿Fuiste tú?

Draco frunció la nariz.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a estar dándole notas a Potter? Seguramente se daría pronto cuenta de que no habías vuelto. Además, yo ni siquiera pensé en él e incluso si lo hubiera hecho… me habría dado igual.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras pensaba en eso. Parecía ser verdad. Malfoy no sentía una inclinación por aliviar los miedos de Harry.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —le preguntó con un suspiro—. En serio, Granger…

—Bueno, ¿quién sabía que estaba en la enfermería?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas personas, supongo. Crabbe y sus amigos. Y Pansy.

Hermione resopló.

—Sí, porque ellos… espera, ¿se lo contaste a Pansy? —Hermione se distrajo de inmediato por aquella nueva información. ¿Por qué le iba a contar a _Pansy_, de entre todas las personas, que la había ayudado si él no quería que nadie lo supiera?

Draco volvió a parecer confundido.

—¿Por qué demonios se lo iba a _contar_ a Pansy?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se encogió de hombros. En realidad no sabía la respuesta, razón por la cual había preguntado.

—¿Porque es tu novia? —aventuró.

—Ya no. Oh, no te sorprendas. ¡Ni siquiera Pansy toleraría que su novio se besara con otra en público y no ayudó que fueras _tú_!

Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, Draco maldijo su propia franqueza. No porque temiera herir los sentimientos de Hermione, sino porque, bueno, había cosas que uno nunca debería decir en voz alta. Decirlas en voz alta las hacía más reales.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Hermione miró para otro lado y Draco tragó. Ninguno de los dos había reconocido abiertamente lo que había pasado después del partido de quidditch. No desde que tuvieron aquella breve discusión. Siempre que Draco hacía un comentario cruel sobre los hábitos de besuqueo de Hermione, se cuidaba de no incluirse mentalmente entre sus conquistas. Estaba constantemente ahí, pero era como si tuvieran un acuerdo no escrito para no decirlo en voz alta. Para no hacerlo real.

—Yo, uh… ¿Lo siento? —dijo Hermione finalmente. ¿Estaba ella admitiendo su culpabilidad? Draco la ojeó—. Que rompierais, quiero decir —añadió—. No intentes culparme por el… incidente otra vez.

El incidente. Ciertamente era una forma de llamarlo.

—Como sea, Granger —murmuró.

—¡Tengo otra pregunta para ti! —dijo Hermione en un intento obvio de cambiar de tema. Draco le lanzó una mirada cansada y ella se lo tomó como una indicación de que continuara—. ¿Por qué no te quieres quitar el anillo?

Draco gruñó, catalogando este día como otro malo.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Hermione.

Draco tenía pocas opciones. Podía ordenarle que no hablara del tema, lo que la haría sospechar, o podía darle una respuesta vaga y engañosa…. o podía contarle la verdad.

Inmediatamente descartó la primera y la última opción. No quería que supiera nunca lo adicto que era a sentir sus condenadas emociones.

—¿Crooks te comió la lengua otra vez? —persistió ella.

—¡Merlín, eres la bruja más pesada que he conocido jamás! —gruñó—. Es solo que no quiero malgastar el tiempo durante el que te podría estar dando órdenes, eso es todo. Solo tengo unas semanas para hacerlo. Quiero sacarle el mejor provecho.

—No te creo —declaró ella sin rodeos.

—Pues, sinceramente, me da igual si no me crees. Es la verdad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay muchas veces que llevas el anillo y no me das órdenes. No sería ni un poco diferente si te lo quitaras.

Quizás ella necesitaba _una_ verdad.

—¿No, Granger? —preguntó con calma—. ¿Entonces no sería diferente que mis órdenes no tengan efecto si no lo llevo puesto?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, con los labios un poco separados. Draco decidió no mirarle a los labios y, en su lugar, se concentró en sus ojos, que estaban un poco aturdidos por la comprensión.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una exhalación.

—Y ahora que lo sabes, _ciertamente_ no me lo puedo quitar —dijo Draco, para nada disgustado por esa conclusión.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no soy así —dijo en voz baja—. Prometí hacer esto durante un mes y no voy a ponerme a buscar lagunas. Yo me lo busqué y tengo que vivir con lo que pase.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás completamente loca? ¿O tu objetivo es ser una mártir? ¡Esta apuesta es _sobre_ lagunas!

Una leve sonrisa estiró los labios de Hermione.

—Para mí no. Es sobre dejar que alguien me provoque para hacer una estúpida apuesta y luego aceptar las consecuencias.

En un instante, Draco se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban jugando a un juego… pero no era el mismo juego. No jugaban con las mismas reglas. Debería haber sido obvio desde el principio, pero no era así. No para él. Draco no había creído que Hermione no estuviera haciendo en secreto lo que él hubiera hecho. Ahora estaba repentinamente claro para él que ella no había estado mintiendo o fingiendo. Realmente solo quería honrar su parte del trato.

Aquello hacía que se sintiera extrañamente incómodo.

Se levantó abruptamente y recogió sus cosas. Sentía como si se fuera a asfixiar. No podía quedarse ni un segundo más.

—Asegúrate de decirle a Theo que hice lo prometido cuando lo veas mañana —murmuró antes de salir a zancadas de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho de los Premios al día siguiente, se sentía extrañamente aprensiva. No había visto a Theo ni hablado con él, por buenas razones, desde que la había visto con Draco y Hermione no sabía cómo él se comportaría con ella. Hermione ni siquiera sabía si él estaría allí, aunque sospechaba que sí. Theo se tomaba sus deberes con seriedad.<p>

Hermione esperaba que no la odiara.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonido suave y Hermione levantó la vista para ver que Theo ya estaba allí, sentado en su mesa. Él no levantó la vista cuando ella entró.

Hermione se lo tomó como una mala señal.

Dubitativa, se abrió paso hasta su propia mesa, donde tenía algunos pergaminos sobre el retraso y la posible cancelación del fin de semana en Hogsmeade debido a razones de seguridad. Parecía, sin embargo, que la profesora McGonagall era bastante optimista con que podrían seguir adelante con el plan en unas semanas, pero de todas formas había aconsejado a los Premios que no permitieran que los alumnos se hicieran ilusiones.

Realmente, realmente fascinante.

Tan fascinante que Hermione se pasó unos buenos diez minutos mirando los pergaminos fijamente.

La voz profunda y calmada de Theo rompió al fin el silencio.

—Unas tácticas interesantes, Granger. Pero dudo que tengan éxito.

El cuerpo entero de Hermione se encogió con la voz de Theo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al Slytherin.

—¿Eh?

Theo la miró con la cara completamente desprovista de sentimientos, igual que había estado las primeras semanas de cuando lo había conocido. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—La incomodidad no se irá porque te quedes mirando esos pergaminos y sé que no eres una lectora tan lenta.

—Lo siento —soltó ella.

—¿Que no leas despacio? Eso no necesita una disculpa. —Theo lo había malentendido deliberadamente.

—No —murmuró ella—. Lo siento… por… —La voz de Hermione se perdió, pero Theo no iba a ponérselo fácil. Solo la miró con su maldita cara inexpresiva—. Siento lo que viste —dijo finalmente.

Esta vez él no fingió no entender.

—¿Sientes que lo viera o que ocurriera? No me parecías muy arrepentida.

—¡Siento que ocurriera! —le aseguró rápidamente. Cuando él no respondió, ella decidió intentar explicarlo—. É-él me hizo beber whiskey de fuego y yo estaba cansada… no, exhausta… e infeliz y en-entonces él fue… en fin… ¿algo así como agradable? Me sentía bien y me olvidé de quién era él y de por qué yo estaba allí para empezar. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y jugueteando con las manos y se calló de repente y escondió las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Nunca pensé que fueras de las que sucumben a muestras superficiales de… afecto… de parte de cualquiera con tanta facilidad. Hace que me pregunte qué te hizo aceptar _mi_ beso. No es que importe en realidad a estas alturas.

—No soy así —susurró Hermione con un nudo formándosele en la garganta mientras él continuaba sin estar enfadado y ni siquiera si mucha frialdad, sino simplemente indiferente hacia ella—. Tienes que creerme. De verdad que no soy así.

Ahora era el momento de que los ojos de Theo se volvieran amables, de que su voz la tranquilizara.

—Pero lo eres —respondió Theo, tan inexpresivo como antes—. No puedes negar tus acciones. Ni tampoco hay razón para hacerlo. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros en realidad. Lo demostraste de manera muy adecuada. Un beso no significa nada.

Las palabras de Theo dolían y la visión de Hermione se volvió borrosa.

La estaba tratando como si fuera una desconocida.

Realmente lo había perdido tanto como amigo como… como algo más, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione en voz tan baja que no estaba ni segura de que él la hubiera oído, y se giró rápido antes de que derramara lágrimas y él se diera cuenta de lo patética que era.

Sin embargo, Theo no parecía haber terminado.

—Juzgué mal —dijo—. Debería haberlo sabido cuando insististe en llevar el brazalete. _Quieres_ llevarlo. Deberías haberlo dicho; le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas a todo el mundo.

Hermione volvió a girarse para encararlo.

—¿Qué?

Theo la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dije: _Quieres_ llevar el brazalete.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El siguiente capítulo… no es muy bueno para citas, pero aquí hay una pequeña revelación:**

**_Ella pestañeó._**

**—****_¿Malfoy está sin blanca?_**

**N/T: Ayer fui de excursión con la uni a un pueblo tradicional coreano. ¡Hice tiro con arco! No puedo decir que lo hiciera muy bien xD, pero me encantó. Es divertidísimo. Quiero hacer más :) Y la próxima vez me hago una trenza y me llamo a mí misma Katnis Everdeen xDDD Bueno, volviendo al fic, ¿alguien quiere apostar sobre quién escribió la nota? Yo aún no sé quien fue... **

**Sam Wallflower: Oh, sí, se me olvidó mencionar algo sobre la traducción de diario/bitácora en el capítulo anterior. No sabía cómo traducirlo para que tuviera el mismo efecto que en inglés, pero parece que, al menos contigo, lo he conseguido xD Sí, sí, lo de Crookchanks es de seguro una indicación de que Draco no es malo :) Parece que Theo está enfadado con Hermione… a ver cómo continúa la conversación :)**

**maaR-418: Hola :) Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. Nos vemos! **

**Miri: Uy, sí, yo también creo que se van a echar de menos. Si en el fondo se lo pasan bien juntos xD Theo parece enfadado con Hermione… ¡Theo, no te enfades, que tienes que estar ahí para ayudar a tus amigos! :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues sí. La apuesta va a acabar y no vamos ni por la mitad del fic. Una se pregunta qué pasará ahora u.u Yo no me acuerdo, la verdad xD Yo tengo más que claro que haría tiempo que me la habría leído en inglés xD Bueno, es Draco, solo quiere molestar a Hermione, supongo u.u Sí, Crookshanks le está diciendo a Hermione que es de fiar :) **

**Mari: Me alegro de que te guste cómo va la cosa :) Nos vemos.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 35<p>

Durante varios segundos, Hermione solo miró con la boca abierta al distante Slytherin que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Esto es… indignante! —balbuceó al fin—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Digo lo que veo, Granger —respondió Theo con calma—. Todos los indicios apuntan al hecho de que quieres llevarlo.

—¡Estás siendo ridículo! ¡_Tú_ sabes lo difícil que ha sido! —siseó Hermione—. Al menos, pensaba que lo sabías —añadió con amargura.

Él ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Según tu propia confesión, él no es tan malo cuando estáis solos. Ahora veo por qué.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo has entendido todo mal. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros nunca. —Theo solo la miró y ella lo modificó—. Solo esa vez.

—Pero tú querías —dijo Theo—. Querías sus atenciones. Lo que no puedo discernir es si te gusta realmente él o si solo eres una mercenaria y simplemente no te das cuenta de que Draco ya no tiene acceso a la fortuna de su familia y puede que nunca lo vuelva a tener.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Malfoy está sin blanca?

—Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

Hermione frunció el ceño. El shock y la necesidad de defenderse a sí misma se convirtió rápidamente en enfado e irritación. Parecía que hoy Theo sacaba conclusiones precipitadas muy rápidamente. Hermione sabía que él era más sensato de lo que estaba demostrando ser; era muy poco típico de él comportarse así. Pero de por qué estaba haciendo todas aquellas acusaciones ella no tenía ni idea.

—Perdóname si me sorprende que me digas que el todopoderoso amo Malfoy no tiene donde caerse muerto —dijo Hermione mordazmente—. Que el Cielo perdone que no todas mis reacciones sean señal de mi profundo deseo de ser humillada por él en cada ocasión.

Por un segundo, Hermione pensó que Theo parecía petulante de entre todas las cosas, como si la hubiera estado provocando a propósito.

—¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que no deseas eso? —preguntó con inocencia.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás poniendo a prueba?

—¿Por qué iba a ponerte a prueba?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, ciertamente. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás quieres ver si en realidad fue un accidente o si albergo un deseo oculto de que Malfoy me pisotee?

—Muy bien —murmuró Theo—. Muy astuta. Quizás eso es exactamente lo que quiero ver.

—Nunca me ha gustado. Nunca habría pasado en circunstancias normales. —Hermione se estaba paseando y jugueteaba con las manos otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Él la ponía nerviosa—. Dios sabe que no quiero salir con Malfoy por _ninguna_ razón —continuó—, pero ocurrió igualmente. Fue esta cosa —apuntó al brazalete— lo que hizo que ocurriera, por lo que yo sé. Funcionó como un… un afrodisíaco o algo. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que _eso_ podía pasar y estoy muy segura de que ninguno de nosotros quiere que vuelva a pasar.

—Te vi —respondió con tranquilidad—. Entré justo cuando él se inclinó sobre ti y estuve esperando a que lo apartaras de un empujón. No lo hiciste. Más bien al contrario. Sé todas las circunstancias, pero no puedo ni empezar a imaginar cuánto _debe_ haberte llevado a reaccionar así.

¿Era eso un dolor momentáneo en los ojos de Theo? ¿Estaba herido? Hermione tragó. A Nott le costaba confiar en la gente y había confiado en ella y en Malfoy. Había confiado en que ellos no le harían daño. Hermione solo podía imaginar lo que le había parecido a él, cómo debía haberse sentido.

—Lo siento —susurró Hermione.

En un instante, las facciones de Theo se volvieron una máscara en blanco.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Granger —dijo—. No me debes nada.

Hermione estaba tan frustrada que pensaba que era un milagro que no estuviera tirándose de los pelos.

—No habría sabido de manera exacta cómo seducirme si no hubiera sido capaz de sentirlo a través del brazalete. Y no lo _habría_ intentado si no hubiera estado abrumado por mis sentimientos. Empezó como algo muy inocente, de verdad. Y… es Malfoy. ¿Por qué iba a querer seducir a una nacida de muggles?

Los ojos de Theo se entrecerraron en algún momento durante el despotrique de Hermione y ella casi podía ver la mente del chico en funcionamiento.

—No sabía que él estuviera en una situación en la que estuviera _abrumado_ por tus sentimientos —dijo finalmente—. Eso sí cambia un poco las cosas.

Hermione suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias.

—Dije «un poco», Granger. No creo mucho que estos objetos tengan el poder de haceros hacer cualquier cosa que no queráis. Puede que Draco se haya dejado llevar por lo que sea que sentía de ti, pero todo lo demás fue por vuestra propia voluntad. Si no, estoy seguro de que el contrato se habría roto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo. Él no tenía la intención de obligarme, no creo.

—No dice que tiene que tener la _intención_. La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo estúpido como esto, haz que un Slytherin haga el borrador del contrato por ti. Eres demasiado inocente cuando se trata de la palabra escrita.

—¿Quiere esto decir que crees que es verdad cuando digo que no quiero llevar el brazalete? —aventuró Hermione.

Él lo consideró unos segundos.

—Quizás —añadió finalmente.

—¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo entonces? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Esta vez Theo ni siquiera escondió su sorpresa.

—No sabía que había mostrado mi enfado —dijo con cuidado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cansada.

—Eres un experto en guerra psicológica —le informó—. Tienes que saber lo efectiva que es tu indiferencia.

—Efectiva: posiblemente. Para ocultar el enfado: no creo.

—Te hice daño y tú te cerraste. No es tan difícil saberlo.

Theo presionó los labios un poco.

—No creo que debamos estar teniendo esta conversación. ¿Por qué no trabajamos en las cosas de hoy?

—Theo… —empezó Hermione.

—Besaste a la persona a la que considero mi mejor amigo —la interrumpió—. No importa cómo lo mires. No se puede esperar que solo finja que no ocurrió.

—¿Pero no es eso exactamente lo que intentas hacer?

Theo había cogido un pergamino y Hermione notó que la mano aún no la tenía firme.

—Esta misiva de McGonagall dice que no deberíamos hacer que los estudiantes se hagan ilusiones con promesas de ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, pero creo que deberíamos dejarles saber que hay una posibilidad igualmente —dijo con la voz tranquila y controlada, claramente desestimándola—. Según como están ahora las cosas, no dejan de hacer preguntas y creo que deberíamos hacerles saber los muchos problemas por los que los profesores están pasando para intentar darnos este fin de semana. ¿Qué crees tú?

Hermione suspiró con desánimo. Estaba claro que Theo no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella el predicamento de ambos.

—Claro —murmuró—. Si tú lo dices.

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose increíblemente cansada, Hermione al fin salió del despacho después de haber ayudado a resolver unos cuantos asuntos más o menos insignificantes. Suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que quizás había pasado la prueba de Theo, pero él aún desconfiaba de ella. Suponía que no era nada más que lo que se merecía porque, de hecho, se <em>había<em> morreado con su amigo.

—Oh, mira, ahí está.

Hermione levantó la vista, sobresaltada, para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos apoyados en la pared de enfrente, obviamente esperando por ella.

No parecían muy contentos.

—Hola, chicos —dijo ella, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿Qué pasa? —Tenía la preocupante sensación de que quizás ya lo sabía. En realidad había empezado a tener la esperanza de que nunca se enteraran.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú? —preguntó Ron con una fría expresión poco característica en él—. ¡Parece que nos has estado ocultando cosas!

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Harry—. Aún no estamos seguros.

Ron se inclinó contra la pared, enfurruñado.

—Estáis hablando de lo que pasó después del partido de quidditch, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

—¿Entonces es verdad?

Ella asintió despacio.

—¿Te obligó? —preguntó Harry con una voz bastante monótona.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Había bebido demasiado y yo… yo-yo…

De repente, Ron se apartó de la pared de un empujón, le dio la espalda a los dos y se alejó.

—Está dolido —dijo Harry sin emoción en la voz—. ¿Quién no lo estaría en su situación? Durante semanas te creyó y entonces se entera de que te has estado sentando en el regazo de ese capullo por voluntad propia e incluso te morreaste con él en público mientras que _él_ ha estado preocupadísimo por ti. Y tuvo que enterarse por otro Slytherin. Cuatro días después. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste al menos?

—¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. Era _Malfoy_. No había nada que pudiera decir que no hiciera que me despreciarais.

—Quizás —concedió Harry—, ¿pero sabes qué habría sido mejor? Cualquier cosa que _no_ fuera enterarse por un Slytherin malintencionado después de varios días. ¿Sabías que Ron se peleó por ello? Se negó a creer los rumores. No fue hasta que… hasta que su hermana le dijo que sabía que era verdad que empezó a pensar que quizás había algo de verdad en ello.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Había algo un poco raro en la manera en la que Harry se había referido a Ginny como la hermana de Ron. Hermione de verdad esperaba que su secreto no los hubiera separado.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes sobre ello? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry—. Estoy jodidamente furioso, si quieres saberlo. Estás comportándote de forma extraña, escondiendo secretos, besando a _Draco Malfoy_. Ya ni siquiera te reconozco. Lo entendía siempre y cuando él te pudiera estar obligando a comportarte así, ¿pero esto último? Ya no sé. En realidad no me importa con quién te besuqueas, eso es asunto _tuyo_, pero viste a Ron y él también es mi amigo. Deberías reorganizar tus prioridades. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Lo veía. Pero había poco que pudiera hacer. Draco iba a hacer lo que fuera que Draco fuera a hacer sin importar lo mucho que ella suplicara por misericordia. No le importaba si Hermione perdía a sus amigos. Puede que hasta se pusiera contento por ello.

—No debería ser tan complicado, Hermione.

—No —murmuró ella—. No debería. —Suspiró—. Tengo que irme. Ya llego tarde.

—Vas a verle a _él_, ¿verdad?

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo Hermione—. El trato sigue siendo el mismo de antes. Tengo que ir.

—¿O qué?

—Sabes que no puedo decirlo.

Con eso, Hermione se encaminó despacio hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño, apoyado en la silla y mirando con odio a la puerta. Hermione hoy sí que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Debería haber aprendido ya, pero por lo que Draco estaba sintiendo, probablemente ahora mismo no le importaba.<p>

Draco estaba confundido.

Hermione había querido que le permitiera estar con Theo, ¿no? Ciertamente Theo había querido que él le permitiera estar con él. ¿Así que por qué ella no se sentía asquerosamente feliz? Había estado esperando por ese sentimiento, sintiéndose enfermo del estómago e incapaz de concentrarse en los deberes mientras esperaba el momento en el que estaría claro que Theo y Granger serían una pareja. Pero no había llegado.

Hermione estaba molesta e infeliz.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Finalmente ella abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró. Parecía cansada. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de rendirse. Draco frunció más el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Hermione se llevó un susto como si se hubiera olvidado de que él estaría allí. Draco se preguntó dónde habría estado la mente de la chica.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Fue… mis amigos… me entretuvieron. Puedo venir más temprano mañana para compensar si quieres.

Draco pestañeó. No estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando ella. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Hermione pensaba que le estaba preguntando por qué había llegado tarde. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Sí, sí —dijo Draco, moviendo la mano—. Hazlo. ¿Pero qué pasó con Theo? No fue como yo esperaba.

—Oh. —La cara de Hermione se volvió más indescifrable, pero Draco podía sentir su abatimiento otra vez—. Fue mucho como _yo_ esperaba.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Hermione se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Que me odiaría por lo que ocurrió.

Draco se la quedó mirando.

—Theo no te _odia_.

—Está enfadado conmigo y piensa que… que… —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Draco se obligó a concentrarse en los ojos de la chica. Sus sombríos ojos.

Draco sintió que su estómago se removía con desagrado.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó con calma.

—Que yo _quiero_… ir detrás _tuya_ —suspiró.

—¿QUÉ? —Draco se levantó de un salto—. ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Tú no quieres que eso ocurra más de lo que quiero yo! —Una sensación lo incordió, pero él la apartó, poco dispuesto a identificarla.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Eso le dije yo. No creo que esté convencido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo y paseándose—. Me culpó a _mí_ de ello y por eso anulé mis restricciones para intentar compensarle ¿y ahora ni siquiera te _acepta_? ¿No se da cuenta de-? —Draco se paró con una tos fingida. No, Theo no se daría cuenta de lo difícil que era para él permitir esto. Joder, ni siquiera Draco entendía por qué era tan difícil.

Hermione había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho —_ojos, Draco, ojos_— y ahora le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas; el enfado le coloreaba las mejillas. Draco decidió en algún momento que mirar a un punto más allá del hombro izquierdo de ella era un buen lugar cuando miraba en su dirección.

—¡No soy un paquete que les puedas dar a tus amigos para compensarles por tus errores! —rugió—. ¡Nadie me ha preguntado a _mí_ lo que yo _quería_!

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Te vi con él. Si no lo quieres a él, sí que lo has fingido bien.

—Curioso —respondió ella—. Eso suena bastante como lo que Theo dijo en cuanto a ti.

Draco dejó de pasarse, con el corazón latiendo de la manera más extraña. Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a la chica. Había vuelto a cruzar los brazos.

—Sí… pero… se equivocó —murmuró. _¿No?_

—Por supuesto que se equivocó —dijo Hermione, haciendo que él suspirara. De alivio, por supuesto—. ¡Pero tú también podrías estar equivocado!

—Estoy muy seguro de que no —dijo Draco, tragando—. Sé cómo te sientes por el rechazo de Theo justo ahora.

—Vale —admitió Hermione—. Supongo que estás ligeramente mejor informado. Pero no era solo por Theo.

Draco se sentía cansado y solo quería que ella se marchara. Lejos, muy lejos de él.

—¿Qué es entonces? —suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Mis amigos —dijo como si él debiera saberlo. Draco suponía que ella _había_ mencionado a esos perdedores, pero no había estado muy interesado.

—¿Pensaba que habían decidido que yo era el que te obligaba a hacerlo todo?

—_Eres_ el que me está obligando a hacerlo todo —le recordó—, pero oyeron lo del… incidente… y no están contentos.

—¿No lo sabían? —preguntó Draco, realmente sorprendido—. No me extraña que estén cabreados si se acaban de enterar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Y lo están. —Suspiró y miró a otro lado.

Draco la miró unos segundos. Parecía agotada.

—¿No les dijiste simplemente que te obligué otra vez?

—Eso sería mentir.

—Entonces miente.

La insolente bruja levantó la barbilla en el aire.

—¡Yo no miento a mis amigos! —resopló—. ¿Y desde cuándo eres de los que pagan los platos rotos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo soy. Pero no me importa ni un poco lo que piensen de mí los estúpidos de tus amigos. Sería más fácil para ti que les dijeras que yo te obligué.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles para mí?

—Desde nunca —admitió—. Pero no gano nada con esto tampoco, ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció los labios, pensando, antes de mirar a Draco con sospecha.

—¿No ganas nada? Pensaba que te _encantaría_ destruir mis amistades.

Los labios de Draco se separaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Era lo que se suponía que él quería. Y ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Oh, _mierda_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Uh… demasiado cansada para encontrar un adelante adecuado, así que voy a poner una conversación que a mí me parece graciosa. **

**—****_¿Entonces qué quería el cara de hurón que me dijeras? _****_—_****_le preguntó con una voz forzadamente animada. _**

**—****_¡Ron! _****_—_****_lo regañó Hermione con suavidad_****_—_****_. Ese insulto se volvió obsoleto hace años._**

**—****_Sí, bueno, es el más agradable que se me ocurre por el momento. El resto de alguna manera involucra a su familia o su orientación sexual._**

**N/T: ¡Uuuuh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hemos pasado los 200 reviews! :D**

**Dana-weasleygranger: xD ¡Aquí tenemos a la fan número uno de Theo! Sí, sí, la verdad es que tiene razones para estar enfadado… u.u No te preocupes por tu ausencia. ¡Ya has vuelto! :)**

**maaR-418: xDDD VETE A DORMIR A TUS HORAS, NIÑA xD El tiro con arco fue muy divertido. A mí me hace feliz cuando me dejas reviews :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Sí es verdad. Es como una relación, pero ellos ni se dan cuenta xD No sé si Hermione quiere llevar el brazalete, pero será muy extraño para ella no llevarlo cuando se lo tenga que quitar. Pero no es lo mismo que el anillo. No es lo mismo sentir las emociones de otra persona que tener solo que obedecer. xDD Me gustan los Juegos del Hambre, pero no tanto. Tengo el último libro a medias porque tuve que interrumpir la lectura y ya no me han dado ganas de cogerlo… Veo que eres más de Peeta. Yo siempre he sido más de Gale xD**

**Miri: Uy, sí, sí, es divertidísimo, pero yo tampoco tengo mucha puntería xD Es normal, pobre Theo. Como hemos dicho por ahí a veces, Theo no es de piedra aunque él lo quiera parecer. La nota, sí, Draco tiene más papeletas, aunque ha dicho que no fue él. ¿Estará mintiendo? Pobre Draco también. Debe de ser muy duro para él la situación u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: ¿A que sí? El mundo mágico necesita animales parlantes xD Draco definitivamente está celoso xD Uy, se me olvidó comentar lo de tu teoría de la nota del anterior review. ¿Draco o Theo? Sí, yo diría que son los candidatos más posibles, aunque Draco ya ha dicho que él no fue… La verdad es que entiendo que Theo se enfade… u.u Sí, estoy en Corea xD Pensaba que ya lo había dicho en otra ocasión… está en mi perfil también n.n Soy una alumna de intercambio en Seúl :)**

**Nuria16: Hola, gracias y bienvenida :) Puedes encontrar los links a la historia original y a la autora en mi perfil. Siempre los pongo de todas mis traducciones :)**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 36<p>

Hermione le elevó una ceja a Draco.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que no ganas nada de hacer que parezca que te deseo locamente?

_No lo digas así…_

Draco sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Qué coño le pasaba hoy? Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos —esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado— y había reaccionado de manera estúpidamente fuerte al pensar que Hermione quizás había _deseado_ ese beso. Y ahora hasta estaba intentando ayudarla a _conservar_ a los estúpidos de sus amigos incluso hasta el punto de no considerar que le sería más útil para sus propósitos dejar las cosas como estaban.

Y ahora ella había apelado a ello.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un poco de tiempo.

—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? —dijo, buscando frenéticamente algo que pudiera considerarse obvio. O solo algo que pudiera tener sentido—. Ocurrió lo quisieras o no. El daño está hecho. ¿Qué diferencia hay si piensan que te obligué?

Era un razonamiento pobre. Incluso él podía oírlo. Se resistió a hacer una mueca.

—Hay mucha diferencia —dijo ella, hablando despacio como si él fuera un niño—. Si piensan que fue algo que hice queriendo, se enfadarán conmigo. Si piensan que me obligaste, solo se enfadarán contigo. Tú quieres que se enfaden _conmigo_.

Draco la miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con condescendencia?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que estoy por encima de eso? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Ya no me importan una mierda tú _o_ tus amigos. Esto empieza a aburrirme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione, con sus malditos brazos aún cruzados bajo el pecho, ofreciéndole a Draco una vista ventajosa.

Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

O ella no se daba cuenta de su extraño comportamiento o lo ignoraba.

—¿Entonces por qué no me liberas de la apuesta? ¿Y lo dejamos en empate?

—Porque no es un empate —le dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia el escritorio. Gracias Merlín por los deberes—. El trato era un mes y un mes será.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer si estás por encima de atormentarme a mí y a mis amigos?

Draco se sintió con ganas de estrangularla solo para hacerla callar.

—Quizás te atormentaré un poco más solo para consentirte —gruñó.

—Podría serte útil —ofreció ella.

—¿Para qué podrías serme útil? —resopló Draco, dispuesto a _no_ pensar en ninguna utilidad.

—Para los deberes —sugirió Hermione.

—¡_No_ necesito que me hagas los deberes! —Lo estaba irritando otra vez. Estaba _agradecido_ de que lo estuviera irritando otra vez. Cuando estaba irritado, no pensaba en cosas estúpidas como pechos y… utilidades.

Ahora era el turno de resoplar de Hermione.

—¡No me estaba ofreciendo para _hacerlos_! Puedo ayudarte con ellos, ayudarte a aprender algunas de esas cosas.

—¿Quieres ser mi tutora? ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso ayuda a que me dejes en paz…

—Vale —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Mierda. No quería pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ella. Sintió cómo Hermione se enderezaba, siempre entusiasta con los deberes—. Pero hoy no —añadió. No, definitivamente hoy no—. Quedamos en la biblioteca mañana.

Había una cosa que Draco no había considerado cuando le había dicho a ella que se encontraran en la biblioteca: que fuera pública significaba que había _gente_ por ahí. Gente que miró fijamente cuando caminó a la mesa de Hermione y cogió una silla. Gente que susurró cuando se sentó y sacó los libros. Gente que definitivamente no se sentía tan intimidada por su mueca de odio como Draco desearía.

Hermione disimuló una risita.

Él la miró con odio.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos. Deberías haber sabido que esto pasaría.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te molesta?

—Porque ya piensan cosas mucho peores de mí, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó Hermione y le pasó una bolsita de tela.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, cogiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió el peso inconfundible del dinero. Lo abrió. Diez galeones. ¿Por qué le daba dinero?

—Mi parte —le dijo—. Siento que me llevara tanto tiempo. Casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Tu… parte? —preguntó, sintiéndose extremadamente confuso—. ¿De qué?

—La tarifa de Cornfoot —dijo con calma—. Dijiste que le pagaste veinte galeones y que mi parte eran diez, ¿recuerdas?

Draco le frunció el ceño y le devolvió la bolsa.

—No era en serio. Quédate con tu maldito dinero.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—No soy una gorrona.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo seas! —suspiró él. Sí que era pesada—. _Yo_ le pagué. _Yo_ elegí hacerlo. _Yo_ quería hacer la apuesta antes de que cambiaras de opinión. Créeme. A estas alturas ya he ganado veinte galeones fácilmente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Igualmente, yo estoy en esto tanto como tú. Quiero pagar mi parte.

¿Por qué coño insistía tanto?

—Puedes pagar por la siguiente apuesta —gruñó—. Ahora mismo apreciaría que te callaras con lo del estúpido dinero y me dieras clases en su lugar.

Hermione frunció los labios. Bueno, qué pena. Draco no quería sus galeones. ¿Y por qué iba ella a querer dárselos, de todas formas? Draco sacudió la cabeza. Gryffindors. Sangres sucia. Grangers.

De repente, Hermione sonrió y Draco sospechó al instante.

—Vale —dijo ella—. Da igual por ahora.

—Da igual del _todo_ —replicó Draco.

Hermione lo despachó con un movimiento de la mano.

—… por ahora. Dime lo que necesitas hacer.

Draco se la quedó mirando, exasperado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ron entró en la biblioteca una hora más tarde, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Él se paró para observar, apretando los dientes y luchado contra el impulso de golpear algo o a <em>alguien<em>.

Tenía que ser maduro o no solo perdería a la chica a la que amaba, sino también a una de sus mejores amigas. Si solo hubiera sido cualquiera menos _él_. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con esa serpiente? ¿De verdad podía ser feliz con él?

Incluso mientras se preguntaba eso a sí mismo, la cara de Hermione se dividió con una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento. Siempre lo había hecho. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente había sido demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo y ahora… era demasiado tarde. Al menos por ahora.

Suspiró.

Hermione se rió, haciendo que Malfoy la mirara ceñudo, pero parecía que incluso él lo hacía a medias tintas.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, una relación entre Hermione y Malfoy no podía durar. Aquí en Hogwarts sería difícil para ellos, pero una vez que terminaran el colegio, sería simplemente imposible que siguieran juntos. Eran demasiado diferentes y Malfoy tenía que estar a la altura del ideal de de sangre limpia rico y fanático.

Ron solo esperaba que Hermione no saliera demasiado herida.

Pero él estaría allí para recoger los pedazos. Siempre estaría allí. La amaba más que a nada. Solo tendría que dejar que ella cometiera sus propios errores. Incluso si eso la hería como el mismo infierno. Esto no era sobre él; esto era sobre que Hermione descubriera lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Ron solo esperaba ser lo que ella necesitara al final.

Hermione se inclinó sobre los libros otra vez, obviamente esforzándose mucho para explicarle algo a Malfoy. Malfoy también se inclinó y frunció el ceño, aparentemente prestando atención, pero entonces miró a la cara de Hermione, demasiado cerca de la de él, y fue evidente que cualquier pensamiento sobre los deberes se esfumó de inmediato de su mente.

Al menos para Ron era evidente. Sabía exactamente lo que se le estaba pasando a Malfoy por la mente. Él mismo había estado en esa situación incontables veces.

Hermione no se dio cuenta. Nunca lo hacía.

Decidió que era el momento de acercarse.

* * *

><p>—¿Hermione?<p>

Draco sintió que Hermione se ponía rígida tanto física como emocionalmente mientras Weasley se les acercaba. No sabía si lanzarle una maldición o darle las gracias al pelirrojo por la interrupción.

Decidió que una maldición sería más divertida.

—¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿A solas? —se aventuró Weasley a decirle a Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño brevemente a Draco.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento… —murmuró Hermione, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ron—. Puedes arreglártelas sin ella unos minutos, ¿no, colega? —Lo último se lo había dirigido a Draco.

Draco se quedó mirándolo. _Nunca_ había estado ni _cerca_ de ser el colega de cualquiera _remotamente_ relacionado con un Weasley.

—Ron… —suspiró Hermione—. ¿No puede esperar a después?

Hermione le lanzó a Draco una mirada nerviosa y Draco se dio cuenta de por qué ella estaba posponiendo el asunto con Weasley. No era necesariamente que no quisiera hablar con él. Era que Draco tenía el poder de prohibirlo y posiblemente de humillarla en frente de su amigo combinado con aspirante a novio.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Era realmente difícil discernir si ella quería. Parecía como si temiera cualquier conversación que pudiera tener con el cara-pecas.

Hermione tragó y asintió.

A Draco no le gustó. Realmente no le gustó. Consideró mandar a Weasley a paseo, pero entonces tendría que preguntarse a sí mismo por qué le iba a importar lo que tuvieran que hablar.

Al final, Draco recogió sus libros y se levantó.

—Ya sabes lo que decirle —le recordó antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo Hermione después de que Draco hubiera desaparecido, esperando esclarecer la situación.

—¿Te tengo? —preguntó Ron con calma.

Hermione miró a otro lado.

—Es una forma de hablar —murmuró.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Mira, Hermione… —empezó Ron por fin, respirando profundamente antes de continuar—. Sigo sin entenderlo. Creía que lo había entendido, pero… obviamente no… pero dije en serio lo de la semana pasada. Solo quería que quedara claro. Siempre seré tu amigo.

¿La semana pasada? Hermione hizo un cálculo rápido. Diez días. ¿Habían pasado solo diez días desde entonces? Parecía una eternidad.

—Aún no puedo explicarlo —murmuró, sintiéndose muy incómoda—. Y tú no estás conforme con nada de esto.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Si dijera que no me molestó que eligieras a alguien como a Malfoy en vez de a mí, estaría mintiendo. Los amigos pueden enfadarse, ¿no? Puede que los amigos hasta necesiten que los dejen solos un tiempo… pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré ahí para ti.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo responder.

—¿Entonces qué quería el cara de hurón que me dijeras? —le preguntó Ron con una voz forzadamente animada.

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Hermione con suavidad—. Ese insulto se volvió obsoleto hace años.

—Sí, bueno, es el más agradable que se me ocurre por el momento. El resto de alguna manera involucra a su familia o su orientación sexual.

—Ron… —Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—Ese sigue siendo mi nombre. No me lo gastes. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Oh, eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Él quiere que te diga que me obligó.

—¿_Qué_? ¡Pero tú dijiste que no lo hizo! ¿Por qué ibas a mentirnos?

—No lo haría.

Ron se la quedó mirando.

—¿Quieres decir que ese hu- que Malfoy quiere que nos mientas y nos digas que tú _no_ lo hiciste por voluntad propia?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que quiere morir?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No creo. En realidad creo que está cansado de todas las peleas.

Ron resopló.

—Claro. Es _Malfoy_, Hermione.

—¿Y? Él también es como un ser humano.

Ron consideró por un segundo cómo informarla de esto.

—«_Como un_» son las palabras claves —dijo finalmente.

Hermione suspiró.

—Bueno, sé que _yo_ estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de que nadie se lleve bien y de toda esta competición, los insultos y la _guerra_ constante. Y ni siquiera es una guerra de verdad. Ya tendremos de eso pronto hasta que estemos satisfechos, ¿no?

—Mira, Hermione… Algunas cosas son simplemente así. No puedes ser amiga de todo el mundo. No puedes esperar que todos sean amigos _tuyos_.

—_Eso_ lo sé —resopló—. Pero no tienes que ser amigo de nadie para ser civilizado.

—Sé que quizás ahora te sientas… diferente… con respecto a Malfoy, pero-

—Esto no es sobre Malfoy. Es sobre _mí_. Quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Te has olvidado completamente de lo que te ha estado haciendo? —preguntó Ron, acalorado—. Incluso si tú puedes perdonarle sus humillaciones… yo no.

Hermione miró para otro lado.

—No. No lo he olvidado, pero alguien tiene que intentar parar esta contienda.

—Eres demasiado buena para un Slytherin —suspiró Ron.

—Ron…

Ron elevó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Lo siento. No eres demasiado buena para un Slytherin; eres demasiado buena para _este_ Slytherin.

—¡Ron!

—Tú sabes lo que pienso de él. Nunca me gustará. No me pidas eso.

—Pero yo siempre te gustaré, ¿verdad? —preguntó con descaro, intentando animar el ambiente.

—No —respondió él—. A ti siempre te querré.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía emocionalmente exhausta después de que Ron dejara finalmente la biblioteca. No ser capaz de decir la verdad sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Draco era muy duro. Quería tranquilizar a Ron. Pero aún así, de una manera extraña, probablemente era mejor así.<p>

Hermione quería a Ron.

De verdad, de verdad lo quería.

Era su queridísimo amigo y gustosamente daría su vida por él.

Pero… no estaba _enamorada_ de él.

No podía verse a sí misma casándose con él, teniendo hijos, envejeciendo juntos… Había intentado imaginárselo… y se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no podía. Necesitaba algo más. No sabía el qué tenía que ser más, porque sabía que había un cuidado y un cariño profundo entre Ron y ella misma con los que muchas parejas solo podían soñar, pero Hermione necesitaba _más_.

El pretexto de su supuesta relación física con Draco le había dado la distancia que necesitaba. La excusa que necesitaba para rechazar a Ron. Hermione no sabía si en realidad tendría la fuerza para hacerlo si no fuera así. Hermione odiaba la mirada herida en los ojos de Ron.

Hermione suspiró. Menuda muestra de valor.

Tras unos minutos, Hermione se levantó lentamente y recogió sus cosas. Era hora de volver. Se sonrió con suficiencia a sí misma mientras recogía sus plumas y pergaminos. Su bolsa había desaparecido. La había metido a hurtadillas en la mochila de Draco. Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando él la descubriera. La verdad era que era más fácil si simplemente aceptaba el dinero, pero él podía ser tan malditamente tozudo a veces. Era una de sus muchas, muchas características desafortunadas.

Hermione se colgó la mochila en el hombro, se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca y chocó con alguien.

—Mmpf.

—¡Oye, mira por dónde vas! —exclamó una voz bastante aguda y muy molesta.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Esto no podía ser. Este sería el último lugar en que esperaría encontrar a…

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—Ah, eres tú… —dijo con disgusto en la voz—. Bueno, bien. Te estaba buscando. Veamos cómo quitarte ese brazalete, ¿sí?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**—****_¿Entonces fuiste tú sola? _****_—_****_le preguntó, sintiéndose inmensamente decepcionado. _**

**_Ella no respondió, pero bajó la vista al libro que tenía delante. _**

**—****_¡Respóndeme, Granger! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola? _****_—_****_Tener que ordenárselo hacía que se enfadara en extremo. _**

**—****_¡No! _****_—_****_respondió entre dientes_****_—_****_. Fue Parkinson._**

**N/T: ¿Alguien más cree que Hermione le ha pagado a Draco porque ahora sabe que no tiene dinero? xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo creo que Ron ya había soportado bastante, teniendo en cuenta que es Ron, pero mira cómo ha vuelto aquí :) Eso me dijeron una vez: que al final te decantas por Peeta, pero como aún no lo he leído, pues no sé xD Ya te diré cuando lo haga :) Siempre hay casualidades de esas en todas partes, creo yo xD Pero ¿de verdad son casualidades? Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: Están todos hechos un lío, la verdad u.u Sí, eso era lo que insinuaba Theo, pero no sé si era en serio o si solo quería poner a prueba a Hermione, como ella misma sospechó… La verdad es que ni me he puesto a pensar en qué Slytherin les contó lo del beso a Harry y a Ron. No creo que vaya a ser relevante, pero ¿quién sabe? xD Ron ha vuelto a hablar tranquilamente con Hermione para darle su apoyo, aunque no sé si me gusta su actitud de esperar para recoger lo que quede de elle… Cada vez se nota más que Draco está interesado en Hermione de una manera que no debería, efectivamente ;) Corea me encanta. Es un lugar interesantísimo y no me quiero ir xD Mi carrera es Estudios de Asia Oriental: Mención Corea, pero yo ya me licencié antes en Traducción e Interpretación, aunque nunca he ejercido oficialmente de traductora xD Besitos :)**

**Miri: Me dan mucha pena todos los Slytherin, la verdad, sufriendo de una manera o de otra u.u Draco ya está más interesado en Hermione de lo que debería ;). Como tú dices, a ver cómo se las arregla cuando se dé cuenta y cuando ya no la pueda controlar… **

**maaR-418: jaja muy bien. Buenas noches :) Que sueñes con un Draco amable y un Theo sonriente xD **


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 37<p>

Hermione solo se la quedó mirando. No sabía bien qué pensar de esto.

—Bueno, vamos entonces —dijo Pansy, agarrando a Hermione y arrastrándola literalmente.

—Espera… solo… ¡Espera un minuto! —balbuceó Hermione, clavando los talones en el suelo. Sin embargo, Pansy, a pesar de su pequeña figura y aspecto femenino, en realidad era bastante fuerte, así que la arrastró varios pasos antes de que Hermione consiguiera pararla.

—¿Quieres hacer esto aquí fuera, donde todo el mundo puede verlo, o allí dentro? —preguntó Pansy con frialdad, señalando hacia una estancia vacía—. Porque, sinceramente, yo puedo pasar sin público.

Hermione gruñó, derrotada, y pasó al lado de Pansy para entrar en la habitación. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba para hacer de su día uno mejor: una sesión privada con la ex novia celosa de Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? —le preguntó mientras Pansy entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta.

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero quitarte ese brazalete.

—¿Y cómo propones hacerlo? —preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Decirle a Pansy que no _quería_ quitárselo habría resultado en otro conflicto, algo sin lo que Hermione definitivamente podía pasar.

—Bueno, obviamente mi primera opción sería cortarte la mano, pero creo que eso no pasaría desapercibido, así que he abandonado la idea… por ahora.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo. La única manera de que me lo quites es persuadir a Malfoy para que me lo quite él.

Pansy elevó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

—Cuánta formalidad. ¿Qué? ¿Él se ha morreado contigo, pero no te da permiso para llamarlo por su nombre?

—Yo no _quiero_ permiso para hacer nada. ¡Solo quiero que todos vosotros, malditos Slytherin, me _dejéis_ _tranquila_!

—Oh, creo que hablo en nombre de la mayoría de nosotros cuando digo que tampoco queremos tener nada que ver contigo. Pero quiero quitarte esta cosa.

Pansy se había acercado a Hermione y entonces le agarró la muñeca —su mano tenía hecha una manicura perfecta— con bastante brutalidad para inspeccionar el brazalete. Hermione la dejó, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer y pensando en que simplemente sería más fácil permitir que Pansy lo descubriera por sí misma.

Mientras esperaba a que la chica de Slytherin llegara a algún tipo de conclusión, Hermione se tomó su tiempo para estudiarla. Para estudiarla de verdad. Nunca lo había hecho antes. La chica siempre había sido la rubia desagradable que era parte del grupo de Malfoy.

En realidad era guapa. Muy guapa.

Tenía el pelo liso, de un bonito color rubio y parecía suave al tacto. Probablemente usaba acondicionador y cientos de otros productos para hacerlo tan manejable. Tenía agujeros en las orejas y llevaba unos pequeños diamantes… ¿Era eso plata o platino? Hermione entrecerró los ojos, intentando averiguarlo. Aún no podía ver la diferencia, la verdad. Pansy incluso llevaba maquillaje discreto, del que en realidad no se notaba, lo que solo hacía resaltar su propio aspecto. Hermione también podía captar apenas la esencia de lo que era un perfume indudablemente caro.

Hermione hizo una rápida comparación consigo misma en su cabeza. La verdad es que ella solo lavaba y domaba su propio —aburrido, parduzco y salvaje sin remedio— pelo y normalmente fracasaba miserablemente en lo de domarlo. No usaba acondicionador. No tenía agujeros en las orejas. No se depilaba las cejas. Su manicura consistía en dejarse las uñas a una longitud manejable. Nunca llevaba maquillaje. Nunca llevaba perfume.

¿Por qué demonios iba Pansy a sentirse amenazada? Obviamente, _ella_ era a la que cualquier chico querría tener. Guapa, arreglada, perfumada y… femenina. Hermione era solo algún tipo de bulto relleno de conocimientos sacados de libros. La única manera de que un chico la quisiera era que le gustara primero como amiga.

No es que le importara, se recordó. Las relaciones basadas en la amistad eran mejores, más profundas, más estables, menos superficiales… pero Hermione siempre estaría a la sombra de las chicas guapas. Chicas como Lavender Brown o Pansy Parkinson.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo Pansy de repente, sacando la varita.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada de recelo antes de que Pansy murmurara algo, golpeando ligeramente el brazalete y haciendo que soltara chispas y le diera calambre a Hermione, lo que dolió bastante y le dejó una marca roja e inflamada.

Hermione liberó su mano del agarre de Pansy con un siseo.

—Oh, no lo tenía —dijo Pansy, sacando un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo—. Pero tengo unas cuantas ideas más…

—¡No! —dijo Hermione con mucho énfasis—. ¡No más ideas!

—No seas tan gallina —la regañó Pansy—. Tú también te lo quieres quitar, ¿no? —Su voz sonó cortante al final, lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la advertencia oculta.

—¡No, no quiero! Hice un trato. Tengas los problemas que tengas con Malfoy, soluciónalos con él. Pero a menos que sea él el que me libere, ¡me quedo con esto puesto!

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Así que es verdad? ¿Desvarías tanto como para _querer_ llevarlo?

—¿Desvariar? —preguntó Hermione, algo confusa.

—Escúchame —siseó Pansy con la voz grave—. Puede que seas lo suficientemente buena como para que Draco se besuquee contigo. Cuentas con ese rollo de ser algo prohibido, supongo. Pero al final del día solo eres una sangre sucia de aspecto común y corriente. Él nunca se conformará con nada de eso y mucho menos con el pack completo.

Hermione se volvió a cruzar de brazos, esta vez sintiéndose no solo enfadada, sino también un poco dolida por cómo la había evaluado Pansy, que siniestramente se parecía mucho a cómo lo había hecho ella misma. ¿Y qué si no tenía el mismo tipo de aspecto que tenía Pansy? Tenía cerebro. Y no le importaba si Malfoy o cualquier otro chico la quería. Especialmente si el razonamiento de ellos era tan superficial.

—Creo que has malinterpretado algo —dijo Hermione con frialdad—. Yo no _quiero_ a tu _ex_.

Ante aquello, Pansy resopló.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo que vi yo. Que tú no lo quieres.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. No estaba al tanto de que Pansy los hubiera visto.

—Estaba borracha. Probablemente me habría besado _contigo_ si se hubiera dado la motivación apropiada.

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, lo siento, no me va eso.

—No era un ofrecimiento —gruñó Hermione—. Solo decía… bueno… ¡supéralo! ¿Y si no puedes? Cógela con Malfoy. ¡_Él_ es el capullo que te engañó, no yo!

Como ya había tenido suficiente, Hermione empujó a Pansy para pasar por su lado y volvió al pasillo.

Estaba a punto de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando cambió de opinión. Quería estar sola. Estaría sola en su habitación, pero antes tenía que enfrentarse a la sala común, donde podían estar Harry, Ginny, Ron o una combinación de ellos. No tenía ganas. No podría soportarlo en ese momento. No podría soportar más de esas _miradas_, juzgándola por su error, evaluando sus motivos, midiéndola, buscando sus defectos.

Estaba tan cansada.

Así que, en su lugar, volvió a la biblioteca, que estaba cerrando, y encontró una esquina silenciosa donde nadie la molestaría y se escondió detrás de un enorme, viejo y polvoriento tomo.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía comprender cómo Hermione había conseguido hacer que sus deberes parecieran tan fáciles. Miraba fijamente los libros y gruñía. Simplemente no lo veía. Se inclinó sobre su mochila para encontrar el pergamino que había hecho ella para él con un resumen comprensible. Vale, Hermione era mejor en esto que él. Eso no quería decir que él fuera estúpido. Solo significaba que a él no le importaban los noventa y nueve usos de la sangre de salamandra o cualquier otro conocimiento tiquismiquis que ya habían olvidado todos los demás de su curso.<p>

Cuando sacó el pergamino de un tirón, salió también una bolsita de tela que cayó al suelo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué cara! ¿En serio pensaba ella que iba a ganar la discusioncita tan fácilmente?

Con los deberes olvidados, Draco agarró la bolsa y se marchó de su habitación y de las mazmorras, encaminándose de vuelta a la biblioteca. Sabía que ella estaba allí. Hermione se había ido brevemente de la biblioteca —y Draco necesitaba confrontarla para saber qué demonios pensaba ella que había estado haciendo en ese tiempo—, pero ahora la chica había vuelto y se sentía tan deprimida como de costumbre.

No había estado deprimida antes. No hasta que Weasley interrumpió.

Draco no debería haberlo permitido. Era molesto cuando ella estaba deprimida.

La encontró escondida en una mesa en una esquina lejana de la biblioteca, de espaldas a él y con la nariz, por supuesto, enterrada en un enorme volumen de quién sabía qué.

—¡Oye, Granger! —dijo antes de llegar a su lado—. ¿Qué te crees que es esto?

Hermione se asustó con el sonido de su nombre y, entonces, cuando él llegó a donde estaba, giró la cara para otro lado. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Malfoy? —le preguntó con la voz un tanto espesa.

Malfoy frunció más el ceño. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Draco dejó la bolsa en la mesa y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hermione para gruñir:

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

Hermione se puso rígida y se alejó un poco más de él.

—Oh, eso. —Era apenas más que un murmullo—. Sí. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento.

¿Así tal cual? ¿No iba a discutir con él? Draco se enderezó y, despacio, dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta que la tuvo en un ángulo en el que ella no podía esconderse tras su mopa de pelo.

Y entonces la miró fijamente.

No era que el cambio fuera muy grande, pero estaba claro que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber. Granger no _lloraba_… ¿no?

Ella lo miró con odio y desafío.

—_Tú_ eres lo que ha pasado —replicó.

—Yo he estado pasando durante semanas. ¿Has estado lloriqueando todo este tiempo? —preguntó con arrogancia.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Como siempre, eres el epítome de toda compasión.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y… qué? ¿Estás decepcionada porque Weasley no logró quitarte el brazalete?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Có-como sabes eso?

Draco le mostró la mano y movió un poco el anillo para que pudiera verla la marca roja e inflamada que tenía el mismo aspecto que la de ella.

—Sentí la jodida reacción, Granger. ¿Se supone que tengo que ignorarlo y ya está?

—No fue Ron —dijo ella—. No lo metas en esto.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú sola? —le preguntó, sintiéndose inmensamente decepcionado.

Ella no respondió, pero bajó la vista al libro que tenía delante.

—¡Respóndeme, Granger! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola? —Tener que ordenárselo hacía que se enfadara en extremo.

—¡No! —respondió ella entre dientes—. Fue Parkinson.

Aquello cogió a Draco por sorpresa. Pansy había permanecido pasiva durante tanto tiempo que no había considerado que pudiera empezar a actuar ahora.

—¿Qué más hizo? —le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Me insultó, mayormente.

—¿Y eso te llevó a este… estado? —Draco frunció la nariz.

Hermione lo miró de manera condescendiente.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que esa… chica... piense?

La manera en la que había dicho la palabra «chica» indicaba claramente que estaba pensando en muchas otras palabras —menos halagadoras— con las que describir a Pansy. Bastante valiente de su parte, considerándolo todo.

Draco la miró ceñudo.

—Cuidado —le advirtió—. Ella me gusta una burrada más que tú, hasta a pesar de lo que intentó hacer.

—¿No me digas que en serio te vas a creer que yo no estaba interesada en que Parkinson me quitara el brazalete? —resopló ella—. Puede que muera del shock.

—De alguna manera encuentro eso más fácil de creer que el que tú colabores _con_ Pansy —murmuró.

—¿Entonces podrías dejarme sola? —le preguntó Hermione con voz cansada.

Estaba claro que ella no quería contarle lo que estaba pasando. Como no tenía nada que ver con Pansy —suponiendo que no estuviera mintiendo con respecto a eso—, tenía que ser algo relacionado con la comadreja.

Draco podía, por supuesto, obligarla a contarle la verdad. Podía hacer que le contara lo que fuera que la estaba molestando si le ordenaba sin compasión que le contara exactamente lo que pasaba.

Le curaría la curiosidad.

Y probablemente ella se pondría peor.

Draco tendría que soportar más de su depresión.

Al final, simplemente la dejó sola. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sábado. Día 21. También 14 de noviembre si se ha de ser específico. Era un día gris y deprimente que conjuntaba con el ánimo de Hermione a la perfección.<p>

Tres semanas así deprimirían a cualquiera.

En realidad, Draco la había dejado tranquila la mayor parte del día. Solo le había dicho brevemente que no necesitaba reunirse hoy con él. Eso era nuevo. Quizás era verdad que él se estaba hartando de todo esto.

Hermione lo había visto peleándose con Pansy.

Por lo visto, Draco no apreciaba que alguien intentara quitarle los juguetes, incluso si él ya había acabado de jugar con ellos. A Hermione le habría encantado escuchar lo que se habían dicho los dos, pero, bueno, no era posible para ella acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar a escondidas.

Solo esperaba que hubiera sido desagradable para las dos partes.

Una chica podía soñar.

Ron la evitaba. Ginny la miraba con odio en las comidas. Harry intentaba comportarse con normalidad, pero claramente era una actitud forzada.

Hermione estaba en el infierno.

Después de clases, dejó la mochila en la habitación antes de marcharse de nuevo de la torre. Simplemente no estaba de ánimos para estar donde la pudieran encontrar. Desafortunadamente, eso también descartaba la biblioteca. En su lugar, encontró un pasillo que rara vez se usaba en la parte de atrás del tercer piso del castillo. Los alféizares eran bajos, anchos y estaban esculpidos en la misma pared del castillo, así que se sentó en uno de esos, mirando al cielo nublado y solo… sin pensar.

Era agradable no pensar por una vez.

La paz le duró durante toda una hora antes de que Draco la fuera a buscar.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con calma.

—No sabía que fueras a pasar todo tu tiempo libre de morros —respondió con calma.

—¿Importa _cómo_ lo pase? Si tenías alguna petición especial, entonces deberías habérmelo hecho saber.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Coge tu capa.

Ella se levantó despacio.

—¿Me vas a mandar afuera? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo práctica de quidditch. Si tú vas a estar de morros, voy a hacer que sea divertido para mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. En realidad no lo entendía.

—Odio el quidditch y hace _frío_ afuera.

—Razón por la cual te recomiendo coger tu capa.

—¿No puedes solo dejarme _sola_?

—Lo intenté e igualmente te pones de morros. Ahora vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Asegurándote de que sigo odiándote con toda mi alma?

Draco sonrió, tenso.

—Exacto. Ahora coge tu capa.

* * *

><p>No hacía frío. Se estaba congelando. Hermione sentía como si alguien le pinchara la cara con pequeñas agujas de hielo… en las partes que no se le habían vuelto insensibles. El viento constante no ayudaba. O la llovizna. ¿Lloviznaba siempre que practicaban? Parecía recordar que también había lloviznado la última vez que él la había hecho mirar.<p>

Hermione levantó la vista al cielo, que se oscurecía rápidamente. Apenas podía ver nada. ¿Cómo podían ver ellos? Y debía de hacer al menos tres veces más frío allá arriba. Hermione tembló al pensarlo y se ajustó más la capa a su alrededor.

Los Slytherin debían ser realmente de sangre fría.

Hermione no estaba sentada en las gradas, sino más bien delante de ellas. Eso no era cosa de Malfoy. Era solo que ella pensaba que estar en las gradas le traía recuerdos desagradables del partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Además, de esta manera podía moverse un poco cuando tenía demasiado frío y se apoyaba contra las gradas cuando se aburría. Se aburría mucho.

De repente, alguien gritó tan alto que Hermione pudo oírlo por encima del viento. Miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos para ver lo que pasaba. La bludger salió de ninguna parte y la golpeó directamente en el pecho, robándole el aliento y derribándola contra las gradas con tanta fuerza que rompió las tablas de madera.

Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y el hombro antes de que todo desapareciera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En el siguiente… **

**—****_Tienes que ir a la enfermería _****_—_****_le dijo Blaise con calma._**

**—****_N-No _****_—_****_jadeó Draco_****_—_****_. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un poco… sin aliento…_**

**—****_¿Esto es estar bien? _****_—_****_le preguntó Blaise, mostrándole a Draco su mano. Estaba ensangrentada._**

**N/T: Uy, pobre Hermione. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinarlo? Por cierto, una aclaración de la traducción: cuando digo "querer" no es "like" o "love", sino "want", que suena más a querer algo con el sentido de poseerlo, de quererlo para uno, más que con el de tener sentimietnos por alguien. Podría haberlo traducido por "deseo", pero tiene una connotación demasiado sexual para lo que se quiere decir aquí, creo. No estoy muy segura de con qué sentido usa "want" la autora aquí. Ya lo revisaré y pensaré en qué sería lo mejor, sí así o si debería cambiarlo por otra cosa. **

**Mary Malfoy Sí, desde luego Ron el pobre se merece algo mejor y seguro que lo consigue en algún momento. Pues ya ves, como querer cortarle la mano, pues sí xD Ay, no sé, es que a mí Peeta me parecía aburrido xDD Pero eso, ya veremos cuando lo lea :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, sí, no son solo las hormonas. A ver si se termina de dar cuenta el bobo este xD Sí, supongo que es una mezcla, pero si lo ha hecho ahora, es porque sabe que no Draco no tiene dinero o igual se le había olvidado y simplemente se acordó de que aún tenía que pagarle. Mellark: A mí me hubiera gustado que Ron fuera un poco menos maduro, como estamos acostumbradas, pero bueno. Igual más tarde nos sorprende, no sé xD, cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Hermione o algo, cosa que como tú has dicho debería decírselo ya xD ¿Por casualidad te interesa Corea? Un beso :)**

**AKAmart: pues me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. ¿Cuántos capítulos crees que quedan para un segundo beso? ¡A ver si lo adivinas! Jaja**

**Miri: Menudo lío hay ahora con tantos chicos interesados en Hermione, pero por fin Ron queda descartado, aunque él no lo sepa, el pobre… u.u Sí, yo quiero que Ron encuentre a alguien y seguro que así será :) Aunque me gustaría que fuera un poco más como el Ron de otros fics, pero no demasiado. Una mezcla… En fin, un besito.**

**Dana-weasleygrager: En realidad solo soy trabajadora con las cosas que me gustan. Por lo demás, soy una vaga xD Pero me gusta traducir y me gusta este fic, así que no te preocupes de que lo vaya a dejar. Además, hace que me sienta responsable con todas vosotras xD Eso sí, no descarto que me dé por no traducir durante algún tiempo. A veces pasa, pero lo que es abandonarlo pues no xD A mí nunca me pegó que Ron se enamorara de Hermione y viceversa, la verdad xD Buenas noches :)**

**Elegv: Bienvenida otra vez :) ¡Nott se controla mucho, pero yo creo que por dentro siente mucho! Draco me está dando penita ahora, la verdad xD Ron me da menos pena, no sé por qué xD Cuestión de preferencias supongo xD jaja la verdad es que estoy la mar de feliz. Con solo salir un rato a pasear ya me divierto mirando por todos lados. Soy muy curiosa xD Un beso.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 38<p>

Ni tres segundos después de que la bludger dejara inconsciente a Hermione de un golpe, Draco llegó al suelo y saltó de la escoba.

—¡Vaisey, eres un _imbécil_! —gritó—. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y voy a informar a Slughorn!

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? —Fue Goyle el que preguntó, pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione como para que le importara.

Draco no había considerado que esto pudiera pasar. Si Crabbe aún fuera golpeador, podría haberlo considerado, pero Crabbe había sido expulsado temporalmente del equipo en la temporada anterior debido a algunos movimientos ilegales poco sutiles y no había conseguido entrar en el equipo este año cuando Vaisey había decidido hacer las pruebas de golpeador en lugar de cazador.

Draco no podía llegar a ella. La chica había pasado limpiamente a través de la fachada de las gradas y estaba cubierta de escombros.

Y no sentía absolutamente nada a través del anillo. Era como si alguien lo hubiera apagado. Temía pensar en lo que eso podía significar.

Si solo la hubiera dejado estar de morros en el tercer piso.

—¡Baddock! ¡Pritchard! ¡Ayudadme! —gritó.

Los dos Slytherin más jóvenes se abrieron paso y lo ayudaron laboriosamente a destapar a Hermione, removiendo los trozos de madera que no se habían roto limpiamente cuando ella había pasado a través de ellos.

—Está sangrando —dijo Baddock—. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

—No estoy seguro de que debamos moverla —murmuró Pritchard—. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey?

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —preguntó Vaisey con arrogancia—. ¡Se supone que deberíamos estar practicando y tal! ¿Tenéis idea de lo difícil que es conseguir reservar el campo cuando falta tan poco para el partido de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? Esos perdedores piensan que sus esfuerzos cuentan.

Draco rechinó los dientes, ignorando al imbécil, y se agachó al lado de Hermione para tomarle el pulso. Latía, gracias a Merlín.

Era difícil ver las heridas en la oscuridad, así que sacó la varita para mirarla. No era un experto en medicina, pero era bastante obvio que tenía un trozo de madera clavado en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Baddock.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió volver el dolor cuando Hermione empezó a luchar por recuperar la consciencia. Definitivamente era el hombro. Y el pecho, donde la bludger la había golpeado. Pero no parecía que tuviera ninguna herida mortal.

Draco tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p>Hermione recuperó despacio la consciencia para ver a un montón de jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin sobre ella. Algunos parecían irritados o resentidos, otros parecían realmente preocupados y Malfoy estaba blanco como el papel.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? —se burló uno de los otros—. ¿No puedes soportar ver un poco de sangre?

Hermione se sentó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Sangre? Bajó la vista para mirarse y notó algunos cortes y moretones, por no mencionar la cosa que le sobresalía del hombro. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Despacio, la agarró con la otra mano y la sacó de un tirón. Realmente no lo sintió. Hermione decidió que debía de ser el shock lo que la hacía sentirse insensible, pero definitivamente viviría. Draco gimió y de verdad parecía como si fuera a vomitar.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, un poco sorprendida de que fuera verdad—. Me siento bien.

—Ve a la enfermería —susurró Draco. Parecía estar temblando un poco. Pues realmente sería un mortífago malísimo si no podía soportar ver un par de arañazos. Vale, quizás eran más que un par de arañazos, pero la verdad es que ella no sentía ningún dolor y no estaba sangrando _tanto_.

—No es nada, de verdad —dijo ella otra vez.

—¡He dicho que _vayas_! —rugió él—. Y a-asegúrate de que te dan algo para el dolor. Incluso si no lo sientes.

Draco parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Estaba incluso más pálido que antes si era posible.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Draco pareció soltar un jadeo.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo una persona de aspecto desagradable—. Si ahora está bien, ¿volvemos a la práctica?

—Yo he terminado por hoy —respondió Draco, levantándose con dificultad—. Me voy.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

* * *

><p>Draco caminó con vacilación hacia los vestuarios, pero para cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones para cambiarse justo ahora, así que solo cogió la capa y se encaminó despacio hacia el castillo.<p>

Nunca había estado en tanta agonía antes en toda su vida. Si respiraba con demasiada profundidad, se ganaba un dolor punzante, y el hombro le ardía como el mismo demonio.

Se le ennegrecían los bordes de su visión y tenía que apretar los dientes y concentrarse en mantenerse consciente. Se había pasado. Sería un estúpido si no se diera cuenta, ¡pero no era como si lo hubiera intentado antes! Así que, en lugar de abrir un poco la conexión y dejar que algo del dolor se filtrara en él, la había abierto de sopetón y recibido una inundación. Había recibido todo el dolor, a juzgar por el comportamiento de Hermione y la manera en la que ni siquiera ahora la chica tenía mucha prisa mientras caminaba por el castillo.

Draco se arrastró escaleras arriba en la entrada.

Al menos las mazmorras no estaban tan lejos. Estaba agradecido de no vivir en una torre. Nunca habría sido capaz de llegar a ella.

—¡Eh, Draco!

Draco paró justo dentro del recibidor e intentó cambiar su expresión a una que no pareciera como si estuviera sufriendo mucho por su estupidez momentánea. Nadie necesitaba saberlo; ni siquiera Blaise, quien era el que bajaba las escaleras con un libro en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —preguntó Blaise cuando alcanzó a Draco, dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en el hombro.

Draco no respondió, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en gritar y caerse de rodillas, apoyándose pesadamente en su brazo bueno para no caer de cara en el suelo.

Blaise había golpeado el punto exacto del hombro de Draco en el que Hermione había sido ensartada. Draco nunca había sentido un dolor tan insoportable antes. Se preguntó brevemente por qué le dolería en _su_ cuerpo, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que aquello realmente había sido una muy, _muy_ mala idea para empezar.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería —le dijo Blaise con calma.

—N-No —jadeó Draco—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un poco… sin aliento…

—¿Esto es estar bien? —le preguntó Blaise, mostrándole a Draco la mano. Estaba ensangrentada.

Draco se rió sin aliento y sin humor.

—No sabía que pudiera hacer eso —murmuró—. Pero _explica_ el dolor.

—Vamos —dijo Blaise—. Te ayudaré a subir las escaleras.

—No —dijo Draco—. Estoy bien. Necesito ir a mi habitación.

—_No_ estás bien —discutió Blaise—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Draco se levantó despacio y con esfuerzo. Ahora podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su pecho. De manera distraída, pensó que era interesante lo poderosa que era la joya.

—Me caí de la escoba —mintió—. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es solo un arañazo. Me ha ocurrido cientos de veces. Tú lo sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Entonces no te importará que haga esto? —Agarró el hombro de Draco y presionó, haciendo gritar a Draco del dolor. Sus rodillas volvieron a ceder. Esta vez Blaise lo agarró—. No entiendo por qué te niegas a ver a la señora Pomfrey —dijo—, pero tienes que hacerlo. Estás muy herido, Draco. Se ve a la legua. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sueles ser el primero en anunciar que tienes un rasguño por pequeño que sea.

—Yo-yo no… —Draco jadeó, volviendo despacio a sostenerse sobre los pies—. No estoy herido.

—Draco… —suspiró Blaise.

—N-no, es verdad, Blaise. No estoy herido. Ella lo está. Granger está herida.

Blaise miró a Draco en silencio durante varios segundos.

—Vi antes a Granger —dijo en tono casual—. Estaba subiendo y parecía un poco magullada, sucia y pálida, pero no como si le doliera algo.

—Ya, ¿no es gracioso? —jadeó Draco—. Por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación. Ya n-no estoy seguro de poder caminar hasta allí yo solo.

Blaise suspiró otra vez y se puso en el lado bueno de Draco, poniéndose el brazo de su amigo alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué demonios crees que has estado haciendo? —le preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar despacio.

—No pude controlarlo —murmuró Draco—. Solo quería recibir un poco del dolor para que no se volviera a desmayar o, ya sabes, me culpara por casi matarla.

—¿Tanto te importa ella? —preguntó Blaise con calma.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Draco sacudió la cabeza con énfasis y luego tuvo que parar cuando se mareó y se sintió con ganas de vomitar—. Yo estaba violando el contrato, Blaise. Si ella… si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo malherida que estaba, podría haberme hecho que se lo quitara. No podía hacer eso. —En realidad, no era verdad, pero Draco no pensaba que Blaise fuera a entender la verdad.

Blaise dijo palabrotas con brutalidad.

—¿Todo sigue teniendo que ver con la apuesta? —soltó—. Necesitas superarlo… Superar esta necesidad de joderte la vida solo por tu empeño de destrozar a Granger.

—Supongo —murmuró Draco, poco dispuesto a compartir con Blaise la verdadera razón por la que no quería deshacerse de la conexión. Le daría una idea equivocada. Nadie entendería que no era para nada eso. Su necesidad de sentirla no era porque quisiera tener algo que ver con _ella_. Era… solo era como si estuviera viendo colores después de vivir una vida monocromática.

Blaise suspiró.

—¿Qué dijo Granger cuando lo hiciste? ¿Te dio las gracias al menos?

—No —gimió Draco. El hombro y el pecho parecían estar ardiendo—. No lo sabe.

—¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¡Mírala a ella y mírate a _ti_!

—Estaba inconsciente. Lo hice antes de que despertara. —Se tambaleó un poco. La negrura de los bordes de su visión se había expandido y ahora también veía puntos—. Y, Blaise… —añadió con calma—, ella no se va a enterar. Si se entera, habrá sido para nada.

—¿Merece la pena casi matarte a ti mismo por esto?

Draco casi era incapaz de mover el pie.

—No me he casi matado —murmuró.

—Odio decírtelo, tío, pero tienes pinta de anémico en el mejor de los casos. Ahora mismo pareces la Muerte personificada.

Draco soltó una risa grave.

—Yo también me siento así, pero estaré bien por la mañana.

—Si estás recibiendo el dolor por ella, ¿no puedes simplemente devolvérselo? ¿Parar este sinsentido?

Draco, muy despacio, negó con la cabeza.

—No… no sé… cómo…

Blaise lo miró con fijeza.

—¿Entonces te lo vas a quedar?

Draco volvió a negar despacio con la cabeza.

—No puedo mantener la conexión abierta cuando pierda la consciencia, ¿no? —murmuró—. Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación, me desmayaré y ella tendrá el dolor de vuelta. Ya le han dado una poción para dormir, así que probablemente no lo notará mucho.

—Qué locura —rugió Blaise—. Si te gustara ella, maldita sea, lo entendería, ¿pero por una _apuesta_? ¿Por la oportunidad de controlarla por… cuánto? ¿Otra semana? Es una locura. Eres un idiota y me debes una.

—Nueve días —respondió Draco débilmente—. Y te lo debo. Gracias, Blaise.

Blaise no respondió. Habían llegado al muro de la sala común de Slytherin y Blaise casi tuvo que cargar con Draco a través de ella.

—Casi estamos, Drake —murmuró Blaise, sonando un poco preocupado—. Aguanta.

Draco reunió la energía para asentir.

—Qué interesante —dijo una voz fría. Draco logró levantar lo suficiente la cabeza para ver a Theo sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No se lo digas —susurró Draco de manera apenas audible, casi sin mover los labios—. Lo malinterpretará. Pensará que la quiero para mí. —Se ajustó la capa a su alrededor para esconder la sangre.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y arrastró a Draco por la sala común.

—El muy torpe se cayó de la escoba en la práctica de quidditch. Se dio en la cabeza y en un par de sitios más, pero probablemente no supondrá un daño permanente. La señora Pomfrey dice que solo necesita descansar en su cama.

Blaise no era nada si no era un experto mentiroso.

—¿No quiso dejarlo en observación? —inquirió Theo.

Blaise resopló.

—Si lo dejara en observación siempre que se cayera de la escoba, más le valdría tenerle preparada una habitación permanente ahí arriba.

—Oye… —objetó Draco débilmente.

—Estará bien por la mañana —dijo Blaise, ignorando las objeciones de Draco—. Ya verás.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Theo, sonando dubitativo.

—Gracias —susurró Draco cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Theo no lo oyera.

—Sí, bueno, no me conviertas en un mentiroso.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—_Eres_ un mentiroso.

—No me conviertas en un mentiroso _peor_. Y esa es una más que me debes.

Finalmente alcanzaron la habitación y Draco usó sus últimas fuerzas para desplomarse en la cama, sin preocuparse por la suciedad y la sangre de su ropa. Blaise consiguió arrebatarle la capa antes de que Draco aterrizara sobre ella.

—Das pena, ¿sabías? —dijo Blaise en tono casual, quitándole las botas a Draco.

Draco ya no podía ni moverse. Estaba tan cansado. Y su brazo izquierdo estaba extrañamente insensible.

—Blaise… —murmuró débilmente.

—¿Sí, amigo?

—¿Podrías… ? Necesito informar a Slughorn esta noche de lo que ha hecho Vaisey. Dije que lo haría.

—¿Él le hizo esto a ella?

Draco asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—Maldito gilipollas. Sí, se lo diré a Slughorn. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Bludger. Directa… ella… a través de las gradas…

Blaise frunció el ceño, intentando ponerle sentido a las palabras apenas audibles.

—¿Y estás seguro de que fue a propósito?

Draco asintió despacio.

—Es demasiado bueno como para…

Blaise esperó unos segundos a que Draco terminara la frase antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba inconsciente. Con un suspiro, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó despacio. Realmente solo quería volverse a dormir, pero más le valía levantarse ahora antes de que alguien —específicamente Theo— sospechara. Estaba muy cansado. Le dolía la cabeza. El hombro le dolía más.<p>

Suspiró. No podía ir a la enfermería, por lo que tendría que levantarse y dar la adecuada impresión de estar vivito y coleando. Sabía que Theo estaría fijándose en que algo no concordara. Draco intentó sentarse y cayó de espaldas con un siseo cuando resultó que aún tenía el pecho dolorido. Se tocó las costillas con cuidado para ver si estaban bien, pero parecía ser solo dolor muscular.

Recibir el dolor de otra persona realmente no era tan divertido como podía sonar.

Se sentó despacio y empezó a quitarse el uniforme de quidditch con cuidado. El problema de verdad era la camiseta. La sangre había formado una costra y la camiseta estaba pegada a ella, tanto en la espalda como en la parte delantera, y dolió como nada cuando intentó forzarla. Draco tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más pálido de lo usual y tenía ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Sin embargo, el torso lo tenía peor. Había borrones de sangre seca por todas partes y la herida, aunque cerrada, aún estaba expuesta y parecía inflamada.

Draco suspiró y se cubrió antes de ir al baño para limpiarse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente…**

**—****_¡Oye, Granger! _****_—_****_la llamó alguien cuando ella pasaba por la mesa de Slytherin. Confundida, paró y se giró. ¿Zabini? ¿Qué…? _****_—_****_¿Cómo está tu hombro? _****_—_****_le preguntó. _**

**_Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a importarle a Zabini? ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo incluso más?_**

**—****_Eh… _****_—_****_dijo despacio, con los ojos pasando entre los dos Slytherin_****_—_****_. Está bien, gracias. _****_—_****_¿Por qué estaba Malfoy comiendo nada más que coles de Bruselas?_**

**_Zabini le sonrió._**

**—****_Bien, bien. Continúa. _**

**_Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio solo para oír un sonoro ruido metálico y girarse rápidamente otra vez. Se estaban comiendo el almuerzo de manera automática. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acababa Zabini de hacer un gesto de dolor?_**

**N/T: Últimamente he estado actualizando cada dos días, pero como veo que todas ya habéis leído el capítulo y os habéis portado muy bien ¿?, he decidido subir el siguiente antes de tiempo :) **

**N/T2: ¡Uys, pobre Draco! Ya ha hecho algo muy significativo por ella. ¿Qué os parece? :) Comento por aquí lo del aspecto de Pansy: Sí, según las pelis, Pansy es morena, pero creo que en los libros no se menciona este aspecto de ella. He leído muchos fics en la que es rubia, pero puede que sea en los más viejos. Este fic es del 2007. En cuanto a lo de que en el libro la describan como "de rostro duro y con cara de perro", yo también siempre he pensado (como Sam Wallflower) que Pansy era guapa. Simplemente la describían así, igual con algo de razón, porque no era un personaje que cayera bien. **

**N/T3: Sí, bueno, es que esto es una consulta personal xDDD A ver, yo es que en cuestión de chicos soy una negada, ¿vale? Pues bien, ayer salí con un coreano y va y me regala un ramo de flores xDDDD Y yo me quedé en shock y me cagué en todo, con perdón de la expresión xD Y ahora no sé qué hacer porque creo que no me gusta mucho, pero me da pena xD ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan poca experiencia? Jope xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Una de las cosas que más me molestan en las películas es que fueran dejando a Hermione cada vez más rubia y con el pelo cada vez más ordenado, independientemente de lo guapa que sea Emma Watson (que a mí también me encanta). Deberían haberla dejado como en la primera película, o quizás un poco menos, pero era algo que se podía hacer y no lo hicieron. Podría haber seguido siendo bonita, pero al estilo de Hermione. No sé si me explico ni qué opinas tú… xD Draco ha hecho más que sentir el dolor de Hermione: se lo ha llevado todo él. Si eso no es amor, no sé lo que será xD No sabía que en Ronmione fuera el más clamado de todos… Me sorprende xD No le veo madera de una buena historia xD Besos.**

**Elegv: Ahora sí que se nos ha hecho más humano Draco xDDD Vamos a ver cómo maneja la situación. **

**Dana-weaslygranger: haha no te preocupes, que seguro que encuentra a su media naranja en algún momento del fic ;)**

**ValeenG: Más bien Draco está sintiendo todo lo que le pasa a Hermione y ella no está sintiendo nada xD Esto es muy revelador de lo que siente Draco en realidad, incluso si él mismo no se da cuenta u.u**

**Sam Wallflower: Yo espero que Pansy supere lo de Draco algún día. Creo que lo hará y que madurará. Es un poco como el mismo Draco, ¿no? Bueno, como le dije a Mary, me habría gustado que dejaran a Hermione como aparecía en la primera película, más o menos: no media rubia y con el pelo alborotado, independientemente de lo bonita que sea Emma. Pero bueno u.u haha No le faltan pretendientes, eso es verdad. Es que es una chica con mucha personalidad y probablemente más bonita de lo que todos piensan. Yo descubrí fanfiction y el dramione bastante antes del epílogo, pero debo de ser idiota porque no me di cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se iba a quedar juntos hasta el último libro xD Mi cabeza no podía verlos como algo más que hermanos xD Yo también quiero enterarme de qué pasó entre Harry y Ginny. He traducido hasta el 47 y todavía no lo sé xD Ya ves, Draco ha recibido todo el dolor y la herida por Hermione :) No, no, lo de Corea te lo preguntaba a ti porque me pusiste en la P.D. "mola que estés en Corea" :) Pero sí, a veces me lío contestando los reviews xD**

**AKAmart: jaja no, en realidad faltan unos cuantos más xD Esto va muy lento u.u A Draco le va a costar ponerse mucho las pilas, ya lo verás xD**

**Miri: Bueno, supongo que no sintió la necesidad de ir de inmediato porque en realidad seguía llevando el brazalete y si además pensaba que todavía estaba con Ron… No sé xD Sí, claro, si tú lo piensas todavía pueden ser cosas tuyas, pero si los demás te ven así también… u.u Bueno, la gente es así. Cuando una se empeña en pensar que no vale nada no importa la cantidad de chicos a los que les gustes, la verdad xD Grave, grave no fue. Hermione (o Draco) no se va a morir por esto, pero sí que es doloroso. He cumplido antes de lo previsto :)**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 39<p>

Draco se sentía un poco grogui, pero mejor en general, mientras iba de camino a almorzar. La herida había empezado a sangrar un poco cuando tuvo que despegar la camiseta de ella, obviamente, y limpiarla cuando se duchó fue pura agonía, pero finalmente consiguió hacer que parara el sangrado y ahora estaba hambriento.

Se dirigió hacia Blaise, quien ya estaba comiéndose alegremente el almuerzo, y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo Blaise con jovialidad—. Iba a comprobar si seguías vivo después del almuerzo.

—Ibas a comprobar si estaba vivo… _después del almuerzo_… Gracias, amigo —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

—Oye, la comida es importante —dijo Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia—. No quería que tu cadáver me quitara el apetito.

Draco creía de verdad que estas eran las prioridades de Blaise. Nunca había tenido conocimiento de que se hubiera perdido una comida en su vida.

—Solo pásame algo… —dijo con un suspiro.

Blaise se estiró y le cogió un plato de coles de Bruselas. Nada más.

—Eh… —dijo Draco, apartando el plato—. Otra cosa, por favor.

—No —dijo Blaise—. Cómetelo. Aún pareces estar hecho una mierda; te vendría bien el hierro.

Draco frunció el ceño con irritación.

—Estoy bien, Blaise. Deja de preocuparte por mí y dame comida de verdad.

Por un segundo, Blaise no respondió y Draco le echó una ojeada y vio que estaba atento a otra cosa. Draco siguió su mirada y vio que era Tracey, que se encaminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Ella ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a Blaise, sino que parloteó alegremente con Daphne. Draco volvió a mirar a su amigo y vio que tenía la vista baja y que miraba fijamente el plato como si alguien acabara de llenarlo con coles de Bruselas.

Draco sintió una punzada que le resultó difícil de identificar. ¿Pena? Pero Blaise ya sabía en lo que se había metido en su momento, así que en realidad se lo había estado buscando… ¿no?

—¿Por qué no la coges tú mismo si estás bien? —preguntó Blaise de repente, elevando una ceja como si no hubieran pasado varios segundos.

Draco pestañeó. Obviamente Blaise iba a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la chica que él deseaba no lo hubiera rechazado en cada oportunidad, como si su mayor interés a estas alturas fuera conseguir que Draco comiera coles de Bruselas.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que Blaise fingiera. No sabría qué decir si le empezaba a hablar de Tracey.

Por supuesto, la cosa era que Draco no podía alcanzar la comida porque no estaba bien y tenía miedo de que se le abriera la herida si se estiraba demasiado lejos. Suspiró.

—¿Podrías solo darme un respiro, Blaise? —preguntó débilmente.

—No —sentenció Blaise con claridad—. Cómetelas o se lo diré a Theo… y a Granger. ¿Qué sería peor?

Draco tragó. La verdad es que no sabía qué sería peor. Probablemente Theo. Granger no lo entendería y Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante las noticias. Era tan jodidamente impredecible a veces. Aunque probablemente no lo mataría.

Draco simplemente se sentía responsable por todo el asunto. Sabía que debería haberla dejado sola. Pero es que había estado muy irritado con ella y sabía que para Hermione observar el entrenamiento de quidditch era extremadamente aburrido y que el frío la incomodaría, así que la había hecho ir… para fastidiarla.

Era todo tan estúpido. Se merecía la maldita herida que tenía en el hombro.

Theo, sin embargo, lo malentendería todo. Pensaría que a Draco también le _gustaba_ Granger —lo que no era cierto, por supuesto—. Era solo que nunca había tenido la intensión de herirla _en serio_. Era todo solo un estúpido juego, una manera de establecer quién estaba a cargo. Nunca había querido hacerle daño físico. Draco realmente no era una persona violenta. Era verdad que le había roto la nariz a Potter el año pasado, pero se lo merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo por meterse donde no le llamaban para empezar.

Draco volvió a suspirar.

Theo pensaría que estaba intentando hacerle la competencia. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Como si él fuera a ser una competencia real _si_ pasaba. Como si…

—No te las estás comiendo —interrumpió Blaise sus pensamientos.

Draco frunció el ceño y empezó a pasar el tenedor por lo asquerosos vegetales.

Blaise sonreía de una manera muy satisfecha, haciendo que Draco pensara en todas las maneras de matar despacio y con dolor a los amigos molestos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Llegaría justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Sus heridas no eran tan graves; sabía que Malfoy había reaccionado de manera exagerada. La señora Pomfrey también había sido exagerada al principio y se había apresurado a darle una poción reponedora de sangre y le había limpiado y cerrado la herida, pero esta no había sangrado tanto para nada. Había empezado a cerrársele casi antes de que hubiera llegado a la enfermería. Incluso si el shock se había disipado en algún momento durante la noche y había empezado a sentir los cortes, los moretones y el dolor en donde se le había doblado la costilla, no había sido tan malo. Ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz.<p>

Draco Malfoy solo era una nenaza. No era nada nuevo. Lo más extraño era que había sido una nenaza en nombre de Hermione.

Oh, bueno. _Había_ parecido más grave de lo que era y probablemente a Draco le había asustado que la responsabilidad recayera sobre él. Él la había obligado a estar allí después de todo.

—¡Oye, Granger! —la llamó alguien cuando ella pasaba por la mesa de Slytherin. Confundida, paró y se giró. ¿Zabini? ¿Qué…? —¿Cómo está tu hombro? —le preguntó.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a importarle a Zabini? ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo incluso más?

—Eh… —dijo despacio, con los ojos pasando entre los dos Slytherin—. Está bien, gracias. —¿Por qué estaba Malfoy comiendo nada más que coles de Bruselas?

Zabini le sonrió.

—Bien, bien. Continúa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio solo para oír un sonoro ruido metálico y girarse rápidamente otra vez. Ambos se estaban comiendo el almuerzo de manera automática. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acababa Zabini de hacer un gesto de dolor?

Malfoy levantó la vista con inocencia.

—¿Querías algo, Granger? —Parecía cansado.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de irse a su propia mesa.

—Eh, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se sentó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, la verdad. No fue tan malo.

—Debe de haber sido bastante malo —intervino Ron sin mirarla realmente—. He oído que Vaisey perdió su lugar en el equipo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose un poco confusa.

—Te golpeó una bludger, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—Vasey —explicó Harry con calma— es… _era_… uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin. Uno de sus jugadores con más talento _y_ el capitán del equipo. Tendrán que hacer pruebas tardías para encontrar a un nuevo buscador y elegir al capitán. Les pondrá patas arriba sus jugadas.

—¿Crees que Malfoy será el sucesor del capitán? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sea por eso por lo que delató a Vaisey, pero debería saber que eso reduce sus posibilidades de ganar la Copa de la Casa a casi cero.

—¿Fue Malfoy el que lo delató? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron volvió a prestarle atención a su comida.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Harry—, ¿pero quién más podría ser?

—Fue Malfoy —dijo Ron sin levantar la vista—. Confía en mí.

—¿Crees que tantas ganas tiene de ser capitán? —preguntó Harry, sonando intrigado.

Ron dejó de comer, alejó el plato y, por primera vez, miró directamente a Hermione.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo, y entonces se levantó y se fue.

* * *

><p>Se iban a encontrar en la librería otra vez. Draco suspiró. No quería. Podía, por supuesto, simplemente elegir no aparecer y luego inventarse alguna razón estúpida sobre por qué no estaba por la labor de ir, pero temía que Granger se diera cuenta de que había algo raro. Por la manera en la que Theo lo miraba tras el almuerzo… no podía arriesgarse.<p>

Draco no podía esperar a que acabara la apuesta, pero al mismo tiempo lo temía. Temía el vacío.

Lo temía hasta el punto de estar considerando cosas que no debería. Como volver con Pansy para que ella llevara el brazalete. Era patético. Hacía que se le revolviera el estómago al pensar en explotar a _Pansy_ de esa manera… y peor. Realmente no quería. Quería que Hermione lo siguiera llevando.

Hermione nunca lo seguiría llevando. Ni siquiera si le ofrecía todas las riquezas de su padre. Joder, podría ofrecerle el mundo entero y no lo seguiría llevando. Draco sabía que ella odiaba llevarlo. Lo detestaba. La manera en la que el brazalete parecía molestarla se veía hasta en su lenguaje corporal. Movía el brazo y, cuando el brazalete se movía en la muñeca, fruncía el ceño y sus movimientos se volvían impacientes y bruscos. Sentiría regocijo cuando se lo quitara.

Draco tendría que aguantarse.

Caminó hacia la mesa, donde Hermione estaba, como era predecible, ya sentada con muchos volúmenes, y con cuidado se quitó la mochila. El hombro le latía débilmente.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó Hermione.

Draco le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es mi derecho. Cuando _tú_ lleves el anillo, _tú_ tendrás la voz cantante.

—Entonces dame el anillo —le dijo con frialdad.

Draco resopló.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Curada. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Draco pestañeó.

_¿Qué?_

—Theo me dijo que te diste un golpe ayer.

Oh.

—Está bien —murmuró. ¿Había estado hablando con Theo? ¿Cuándo?

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí, me supuse que no te habrías hecho mucho daño.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Cuidado, Granger. —Se sentó pesadamente—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Hermione le frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? ¿En serio los deberes son _importantes_ para ti?

—No —suspiró—. Francamente no. Pero será mejor que los haga, ¿verdad? Se inclinó y empezó a sacar los libros de la mochila.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios mientras claramente intentaba entenderlo a él. Genial. Solo Hermione Granger encontraría rara la falta de entusiasmo en los deberes.

—Solo echemos un vistazo a mi trabajo de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que Slughorn me la tiene jurada —dijo, buscando sus plumas.

—No, no es así —lo contradijo Hermione—. Solo quiere que lo hagas bien.

Draco resopló.

—Sí… lo que tú digas, Granger.

—Dámelo —dijo ella, arrebatándole el papel con el trabajo—. Oh… —Draco elevó una ceja y se inclinó en la silla—. Bueno… —le dijo Hermione, mirándolo—. Esto _es_ un tanto... difícil.

Draco se vio en apuros para no reírse de la remilgada forma en la que Hermione no estaba del todo admitiendo haberse equivocado.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Deja de reírte de mí y empieza a buscar.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —objetó él, luchando en vano para no sonreír.

—Oh, sí que lo estás —dijo Hermione—. Solo porque esto no sea fácil, no quiere decir que esté equivocada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Draco con educación y, ante la exasperada mirada que ella le lanzó, Draco realmente se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Acaso no es esto interesante? —dijo una voz, parando al instante la risa de Draco.

Theo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Draco le echó un vistazo al otro chico, que tenía un aspecto tan inescrutable como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —le preguntó, obligándose a suavizar el tono y odiándose de que fuera forzado.

—Me encontré a la profesora McGonagall, quien quería que te diera esto —dijo Theo, dirigiéndose a Hermione y pasándole un rollo—. Creo que tiene que ver con tu herida de ayer. —Volvió a mirar a Draco—. Se están encargando del asunto a conciencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño. A chica parecía estar haciendo eso mucho hoy, pero, en cuanto a sus emociones, no había ningún cambio espectacular.

—No pasó nada en realidad —dijo ella—. Me golpeó una bludger perdida; no puede ser la primera vez que ocurre.

Theo miró a Hermione.

—Puede que el profesorado no sepa exactamente lo ocurrido, pero no es estúpido. Se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo diferente y que te han hecho daño _dos_ veces en un corto espacio de tiempo con Slytherins implicados las dos veces. También ha notado que te has estado comportando de manera rara y que has estado pasando mucho más tiempo con Slytherins de lo que cualquiera podría esperar de una sangre sucia de Gryffindor y etcétera.

Draco sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y rápido de manera incómoda. Le quedaban ocho días. No podían parar ahora. Quería el tiempo que se le había prometido. Draco lo _necesitaba_. Tragó convulsivamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba exagerando.

—¡No he incumplido las normas! —objetó Hermione—. No me pueden someter al tercer grado solo porque me comporto de manera diferente a la que ellos esperan.

—¿Que te sometan a qué? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Quiero decir que me hagan tantas preguntas. ¡Simplemente no pueden entrometerse así en mis asuntos personales!

—Eres la Premio Anual —le recordó Theo—. Y te han acosado. Por supuesto que pueden investigar los detalles.

—Pero no me han acosado —insistió Hermione—. Malfoy, tú estabas ahí. ¡Dile que fue un accidente!

Theo se giró para mirar a Draco y elevó una ceja. Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez. ¿Qué demonios esperaban de él? Granger tenía que ser la única de todo el colegio que dudaba de que Vaisey lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—¿Malfoy? —insistió Hermione.

Draco suspiró.

—No seas tonta, Granger —dijo con su voz más condescendiente—. Por supuesto que no fue un accidente. Vaisey te apuntó y te dio.

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que informó de esto entonces? —le preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

_¡Oh, joder, por el amor de Dios!_

—No —dijo Draco, que técnicamente no mentía. Blaise fue el que lo hizo—. Pero todos sabíamos que lo hizo a propósito. No estaba contento de que estuvieras allí. Pensaba que les contarías nuestros secretos a los Gryffindors. Da igual que todo Hogwarts sepa que apenas puedes diferenciar la snitch de una quaffle.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rosas. Nunca le había gustado que le recordaran que había cosas que no dominaba a la perfección.

—Entonces en realidad todo es culpa tuya, ¿no? —preguntó con la voz fría.

Draco no respondió. _Había_ sido culpa suya. Él lo sabía. Aún así, que lo dijera así… Apretó los dientes, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Sí, había sido culpa suya, pero no le gustaba que Hermione lo culpara. Había hecho todo lo que podía para arreglarlo. Había sufrido el dolor de Hermione. Había sufrido su herida. Había hecho que acusaran a Vaisey, sabiendo que lo más probable era que le costara a Slytherin la Copa de la Casa y sabiendo que su propia precaria situación en la casa de Slytherin se volvería infinitamente peor. Y todo lo que ella tenía para él era una mirada fría que le decía que era menos que la suciedad de sus zapatos.

Draco intentó decirse a sí mismo que ella no _sabía_ nada de eso, pero no ayudaba. Aún dolía. Draco sabía que era algo estúpido, pero de alguna manera había esperado que ella presintiera lo que él había hecho… por ella.

—Cierto —dijo finalmente—. Tengo otro sitio al que ir. —Se levantó y empezó a meter las cosas en la mochila sin importarle si estaba actuando de manera extraña o no. Solo quería salir de ahí de una maldita vez. Eso era lo que ellos querían, de todas formas: estar a solas sin él.

Se puso la mochila en el hombro, ignorando el dolor agudo de cuando el aza le dio en la herida y el peso le hizo presión. Hombro equivocado. Demasiado tarde para remediarlo ahora. Se giró para marcharse y casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando oyó a Theo llamándolo. Draco paró. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No podían simplemente… dejarlo tranquilo?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó irritado.

—Creo —dijo Theo con calma— que deberías ir a la enfermería. Estás sangrando.

Draco bajó la vista al hombro y vio la mancha roja extendiéndose.

_¡Oh, JODER!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Avance:**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste? _****_—_****_preguntó Draco tras dejar la enfermería_****_—_****_. Funcionó perfectamente. No creo que vaya a decir nada._**

**_Blaise le lanzó una rápida mirada._**

**—****_Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?_**

**_Algo en el tono cauteloso del otro chico alarmó a Draco._**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste?_**

**—****_Solo te enfadarías._**

**—****_No me enfadaré._**

**—****_Sí que lo harás._**

**—****_¿Qué le dijiste?_**

**N/T: Hoy he hecho la cosa más cuqui del mundo: he ido de voluntaria a jugar con niños en un colegio en el rato en el que los padres los van a buscar porque no pueden ir antes por el trabajo. Y voy a hacerlo cada lunes :) Por cierto, ¿tenéis novio? xD ¿Sabéis que esta es una pregunta muy común en Corea? En España, que yo sepa, si alguien te pregunta eso asumes casi automáticamente que la persona está interesada en ti. ¿Cómo es en vuestro país? Aquí es como quien pregunta la edad o el lugar de procedencia cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez...**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Supongo que nunca sabremos por qué Zabini puso cara de dolor, pero yo supongo que sí, que Draco le pegó con una cuchara o algo xD Pues yo creo que de siempre me la imaginé rubia hasta que salió en las películas de morena. Ahora no estoy muy segura de cómo me la imagino. Creo que mi imaginación va alternando entre rubia y morena xD Sí, es un buen paso para Draco hacia el perdón, pero, como bien dices, con la de capítulos que quedan seguro que algo malo va a hacer xD Muy bien, cifras xDD El Harrione es incluso más popular que el Ronmione xD También creo que habían bastantes historias de Ginny y Draco, ¿no? Supongo que yo tampoco quería aceptar que el Ronmione era canon hasta que no pude engañarme más xD Que fluya la imaginación es o bueno de fanfiction. Besos.**

**Elegv: El pobre Draco no sabe ni lo que hace ni lo sabrá xDD Ya, bueno, no sé si eso de las flores son cosas de Corea o qué, pero yo me quedé muerta xD Supongo que sí, que se lo diré sutilmente. Tío, es que estas cosas a mí no me pasan xD Por lo pronto, le medio dejé de hablar y mi amiga me echó la bronca por ser tan insensible y he vuelto a hablar cn él. Pero yo solo quería no darle esperanzas, jopé xD Ais, que soy un desastre xD Bueno, puedo entender que Hermione quiera llevar mejor el pelo. Eso es lo que me digo para justificar el cambio xD Sí, esa es una de las mejores cosas de los fics: poder ampliar a otros personajes que no sean Harry. Ojalá Rowling nos hubiera dado más datos de los demás. Besos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Oye, tengo una curiosidad. ¿Tus maxi reviews los escribes mientras lees o después de leer? xD Desde luego el antiguo Draco no creo que hubiera decidido soportar tanto dolor solo por tenerla un par de días más de esclava, sobre todo después de que Blaise dijera que Draco se queja por lo más mínimo. Desde luego que Draco no es consciente de su suerte. Siempre se queja de Blaise, el pobre, que también está sufriendo u.u Sí, Theo tiene que estar preocupado, pero a la vez van a ser rivales… Es una situación muy triste u.u Según lo estoy viendo yo, Draco es el que tiene la herida ahora, así que a Hermione se le pasará rápido, pero Draco va a necesitar ayuda, aunque al principio yo pensaba igual que tú. Haha Yo pregunto porque hay mucha gente interesada en los países asiáticos. ¿Qué países te llaman? :) Eso es lo que no sé… igual debería darle una oportunidad. Ay, odio esto xD haha sí, solo fue un poco de Ronmione al final xD Menos mal. Besos.**

**Guest: ¿Eres miri quizás? xD Puede ser que por ahí, no sé xD Soy mala. No voy a decírtelo :) ¿Poción multijugos? ¿Para qué? xD**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 40<p>

Draco comprobó rápidamente que Hermione no estuviera a una distancia desde la que pudiera ver. Había una estantería entre ellos. ¡Bien! Puede que aún no lo hubiera visto. Y no podía haberlo oído. Con cuidado cambió la mochila de hombro.

—No es nada —le dijo a Theo—. Solo un rasguño que me hice ayer al caer de la escoba. Debo de habérseme abierto por no tener cuidado.

El enfado pasó como un rayo por los ojos de Theo.

—No me trates como si fuera estúpido, Draco. _Sé_ lo que es. Nunca te caíste de la escoba. ¿En serio pensabas que no lo averiguaría?

Draco bajó la vista.

—No es lo que tú crees —murmuró.

—_Creo_ que se supone que los amigos tienen que ser sinceros los unos con los otros y _creo_ que deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No puedo —dijo Draco con aire sombrío—. Lo _sabrán_ y no lo puedo permitir. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—No seas tonto —resopló Theo—. Se infectará y si se cura algún día, seguro que te dejará una cicatriz. Ve a la enfermería o le diré al mismo Dumbledore lo que he averiguado.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista.

—No puedo —dijo tercamente—. ¿Quieres sinceridad? Debería haber sabido que ella era una presa fácil, pero no lo pensé. No es nada más que eso, lo juro, y la herida estará bien. Solo… déjame en paz.

La cara de Theo era impasible.

—No sé si logras convencerte a ti mismo con eso, pero los hechos siguen en pie: necesitas ir a la enfermería y, si no vas, te aseguro que haré público lo de la apuesta.

Draco había perdido. Él lo sabía y Theo lo sabía. Draco levantó su brazo bueno y se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando frenéticamente.

—Solo no se lo digas a Granger —dijo finalmente—. No necesita saberlo.

_De todas formas ni le importaría, maldita sea. _

Theo lo ojeó, pensativo.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente cuando _tú_ haces cualquier tipo de sacrificio, pequeño o grande, quieres que el mundo entero se entere. ¿Y ahora intentas ocultarlo de todos?

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—Dame un respiro, Theo. ¡Me estoy desangrando y tal!

—Exacto. ¿Por qué no le haces saber que te debe una? Estoy seguro de que estará agradecida.

—No seas ridículo —gruñó Draco—. Solo se dará cuenta de lo herida que estaba y ya la oíste. Ya me culpa a mí.

—O quizás te perdonaría.

Draco sintió un sacudida pasar a través de él. _Perdón_. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca me perdonaría a _mí_. Disculpa. Tengo una herida de la que encargarme. —Se alejó con prisas, maldiciendo a Theo por decir todas las cosas inapropiadas.

* * *

><p>Hermione le fruncía el ceño a la mesa. Malfoy había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña hoy. Primero, la había estado molestando y, luego, de repente, se largó. Pero no antes de mirarla como si… Frunció más el ceño. Como si ella le hubiera hecho daño. Como si, de alguna manera, estuviera muy decepcionado con ella. Como si se supusiera que ella tenía que saber algo. Hermione no podía figurarse qué era lo que se suponía que sabía y terminó decidiendo que se estaba imaginando cosas.<p>

Además, _había_ sido culpa de él. La había obligado a ir en contra de su voluntad, solo para hacer que el mal humor de Hermione fuera una _diversión_ para él. Draco debía de haber sabido que la cogerían con ella. Brevemente consideró si era una manera de Draco de evadir la cláusula de violencia, pero tuvo que descartarlo… algo así. Draco nunca había dado muestras de querer que ella saliera físicamente herida. Excepto aquella vez en la que la había obligado a arrodillarse: eso había sido algo doloroso. Y cuando la había hecho estar de pie durante horas… eso podía ser doloroso también. ¿Podía estar jugando tan sucio? ¿Podía de verdad querer herirla tanto?

Theo volvió y se sentó en la silla que Draco había dejado vacía. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿De qué iba todo eso?

Theo dudó por un breve segundo.

—Nada. Me pidió que le prestara unos apuntes, pero no pude encontrarlos.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—¿_Tú_ no podías encontrar tus apuntes?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Son del curso pasado. Puede que los haya dejado en casa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Hermione hizo garabatos con el dedo en la mesa sin pensar y Theo la miró pensativamente.

—¿Qué piensas de su comportamiento? —preguntó Theo de repente.

Esta vez, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es una persona extraña. Muy emocional a veces. No pienso mucho en ello, la verdad.

Theo parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Sería mejor que todo este mes termine pronto.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Hermione—. Dentro de poco me dará por ser residente permanente de la enfermería.

Otra vez Theo pareció un poco indeciso.

—¿Te das… cuenta… de que él no quería que te hicieras daño?

—¿No? —preguntó ella con rencor—. Quizás debería haberlo pensado antes de ponerme allí para que sus amigos practicaran su puntería.

—Sé justa, Hermione —dijo Theo con calma—. Draco está muy confundido en este momento. Puede que tome malas decisiones, pero lo intenta.

—¿Intenta hacer qué exactamente? ¿Y qué es lo que lo confunde? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, no me lo trago.

—Intenta… —Otra vez Theo hizo una pausa—. Intenta convertirse en una mejor persona, pero algunas cosas están tan arraigadas que se le hace difícil hacer el cambio. Tú, por ejemplo. Eres una nacida de muggles. Le han enseñado que eres inferior a él en todos los sentidos, pero está descubriendo que no es así. Lo confunde y lo hace… reaccionar.

—Agredir debido a la confusión está bien si son _dos_ —señaló Hermione—. ¿Y si ese trozo de madera no hubiera atravesado mi hombro? ¿Y si hubiera sido algo vital?

—No habría podido vivir consigo mismo —dijo Theo con simpleza—. Fue un accidente de su parte. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a la persona que tiró la bludger, no a Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué de repente apoyas tanto a Malfoy? Creía que estabas enfadado con él.

—Lo estoy —dijo con frialdad—. Más de lo que crees, en realidad. Pero está claro que lo está intentando. Está yendo contra su propia naturaleza para intentar reparar lo que ha estropeado. Tengo que reconocerle eso.

Esa era una manera extraña de referirse al hecho de que Malfoy había intentado sabotear la relación de Hermione con Theo y al de que la había besado. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Qué había estropeado exactamente? ¿La relación de ella con Theo? ¿Su _propia_ relación con Theo?

—Entonces… ¿qué? —preguntó Hermione, algo confusa—. ¿Dice que nos podemos ver si queremos, después de haber sido _él_ el que puso las restricciones, y entonces está todo bien?

—Confía en mí. Está haciendo más que eso —le aseguró Theo—, razón por la cual no puedo esperar a que te quite el brazalete. Está haciendo _demasiado_ para mi propia tranquilidad.

—… ¿Qué? —Hermione se estaba sintiendo más que un poco perdida.

Theo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Da igual. No es importante. Tengo que irme. —Se levantó, pero paró para bajar la vista para mirarla cuando pasó a su lado—. Levanta la cabeza. Ocho días más. —Theo se inclinó para rozar brevemente sus labios con los de ella y entonces se fue.

Hermione se quedó confusa y con las mejillas bastante calientes.

* * *

><p>Antes de ir a la enfermería, Draco decidió que necesitaba refuerzos y fue a buscar a Blaise. Blaise tenía un don con las mujeres —cualquier mujer, en realidad— y si la señora Pomfrey hacía demasiadas preguntas, él quizás sería capaz de hacer que se olvidara de ellas con su palabrería. Quizás. Era la última esperanza de Draco.<p>

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a perder la cuenta de cuántos favores me debes —dijo Blaise de malhumor cuando Draco lo arrastró con él.

—Muchos. Lo sé —le aseguró Draco—. Te los devolveré, te lo prometo.

Blaise se paró de repente y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¿Podrías… podrías devolverme alguno hoy?

Un poco confundido por los nervios de su amigo, Draco pestañeó.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito… —Blaise tragó—. Por favor, no digas nada sobre esto, pero necesito que le lleves un mensaje… a Tracey.

—No debería ser tan difícil enviarle una lechuza. No me necesitas para hacer eso.

Blaise esquivó los ojos de Draco.

—No lee mis lechuzas. Tendrás que arrinconarla y hacer que escuche. Yo lo he intentado, pero… me odia. No puedo hacer que me escuche. Quizás tú puedas. No sé qué otra cosa… —Su voz se perdió y estaba mirando con fijeza al suelo, con la mandíbula apretada y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Claramente pensaba que lo que pedía era humillante.

—No te preocupes, tío —se oyó Draco decir—. Hablaré con ella después.

—Gracias —dijo Blaise en voz baja—. Pondré a cero el contador.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta? —Puso un brazo en la espalda de Blaise y le dio un empujón hacia delante—. Solo asegúrate de que la señora Pomfrey no sospecha nada.

—¿Sabes? —observó Blaise—. Estás excesivamente decidido a que Granger siga llevando ese brazalete.

—No vayas por ahí —lo aconsejó Draco.

—Lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

—De verdad que no quieres ir por ahí.

—¿Incluso si apenas la has estado molestando desde que la besaste?

—¡La molesto todos los días!

—No… Pasas el tiempo con ella todos los días.

Draco cerró los ojos por un momento. _Tenía que ir por ahí._

—No es así.

—Por tu bien, espero que no —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Habían llegado a su destino y Draco suspiró de alivio. Podía vivir sin tener esa conversación.

* * *

><p>Tener a Blaise de su parte resultó ser totalmente beneficioso como había esperado Draco.<p>

Antes de entrar, Blaise se había asegurado de que no llevara nada que lo identificara como un Slytherin. Cuando Draco lo miró confuso, Blaise solo se encogió de hombros.

—Prejuicios, tío. No los subestimes.

Draco encontró difícil verle el propósito a eso, pues la señora Pomfrey lo reconocería a _él_ como un Slytherin, pero lo que fuera que Blaise estuviera haciendo, parecía estar funcionando bien. Cuando la anciana vio la herida, dudó y le dirigió a Draco una mirada penetrante, haciendo que se pusiera extremadamente nervioso, pero Blaise solo le murmuró algo a la mujer y la expresión se le suavizó.

Después de eso, solo revoloteó alrededor de Draco cual gallina clueca, limpiando y cerrando la herida y diciéndole que se bebiera las pociones y que descansara el brazo durante un día o así antes de despacharlos.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Draco tras dejar la enfermería—. Funcionó perfectamente. No creo que vaya a decir nada.

Blaise le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Algo en el tono cauteloso del otro chico alarmó a Draco.

—¿_Qué_ le dijiste?

—Solo te enfadarías.

—No me enfadaré.

—Sí que lo harás.

—_¿Qué le dijiste?_

Blaise suspiró.

—Le dije que era tu novia.

—¿Qué? —Draco estaba confuso—. ¿Quién?

—Granger. Le dije que habías hecho un hechizo para recibir su herida porque ella era tu novia y que no querías que nadie lo supiera por vuestras obvias diferencias.

Draco paró de repente.

—Dijiste que ella era mi… ¿De verdad era eso necesario?

—Te dije que te enfadarías.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Claro. Por eso es por lo que _no_ parece como si quisieras matarme.

Draco bajó la vista a sus puños apretados y se obligó a abrirlos.

—Es solo que no me puedo permitir que hayan rumores como esos. Theo nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la semana pasada, Draco? Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa ya.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—Tú te lo buscaste. Tú difundiste esos rumores de que ella estaba detrás de ti, lo que nadie se creyó, por cierto, y entonces pasas mucho tiempo con ella, la proteges cuando otros la molestan y la besas en público.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Eso no es lo que ha pasado! Es decir, algunas cosas sí, pero…

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, si tú dices que no es nada, yo te creo. Pero decirlo te ha librado de esta, ¿no?

Lo había librado de esta, sí, ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a salir de este embrollo? Draco miró al anillo. Era una carga y una maldición tal, pero… no podía encontrar la voluntad de querer librarse de él.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

><p>—Oye, Davis, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?<p>

La chica arrugó la nariz.

—No, Malfoy, no puedes.

Tracey intentó esquivarlo, pero Draco había estado esperando eso, así que la acarró por la cintura y la empujó a una clase cercana, ignorando su chillido indignado. Un pequeño grupo de chicas de quinto que estaba cerca miraron el jaleo, pero Draco solo les sonrió con suficiencia y les guiñó el ojo antes de seguir a Tracey al interior de la clase. Por supuesto, se pensarían lo que no era, pero al menos no era probable que fueran a comprobar qué estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, no a menos que Tracey decidiera gritar.

—¿Qué _coño_ crees que estás haciendo? —le rugió la chica.

Draco elevó las cejas. Tracey Davis siempre había sido un ratoncito tímido que iba de puntillas por la periferia de la sociedad de Slytherin. Como era tan poco notable tanto por su comportamiento como por su aspecto, Draco apenas la había mirado dos veces o hablado con ella. Que Blaise hubiera decidido interesarse por ella era extraño por no decir más. Era incluso más extraña la manera en la que ella le había hecho un desaire a él. Después de todo, Blaise era un partido de primera. Era rico, guapo y tenía una mezcla de crueldad y encanto que parecía gustarles a las chicas.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia ella y ella de inmediato retrocedió.

—Da un paso más y gritaré. No sé lo que te ha contado Zabini, pero estaba mintiendo. Déjame ir.

Draco pestañeó y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué coño se creía ella que iba a hacer? ¿Y qué _coño_ se creía que Blaise había dicho de ella? ¿Tan poco conocía a su amigo?

—Creo que lo has malinterpretado —dijo con calma—. Blaise me pidió que hablara contigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, rodeando una mesa—. ¿Se ha quedado sin opciones y recurre al acoso?

Draco apretó los dientes. Por lo que a él respectaba, Blaise estaba mejor sin esta zorra.

—Bueno, te niegas a escucharle, ¿no? No puedo decir que entienda por qué se molesta, pero pensó que quizás querrías escuchar a otra persona.

—Yo no entiendo por qué te molestas _tú_. ¿No estás contento con que la pureza de la sangre de Zabini esté a salvo de mi sangre manchada?

—Estoy extasiado —dijo con sequedad—, pero esto no es sobre mí. Le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo.

—Entonces habla —le dijo, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Draco respiró hondo, luchando por reducir su propio enfado e irritación. Le debía a Blaise intentar hacer esto bien.

—Tienes que saber que no decía en serio lo que dijo esa noche…

—¡Una mierda no era en serio! —dijo ella de inmediato—. Durante meses, escabullirse conmigo estaba bien, pero él nunca iba a hacer que fuera más que eso. Su ego simplemente no puede aceptar que yo rompiera con él primero.

Draco negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No es verdad, Davis… Él… él no es él mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Tracey, con las mejillas sonrojándose de enfado y los ojos más brillantes que antes—. ¡Bueno, bien! Espero que este nuevo Blaise sea mejor que el antiguo.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Draco la cogió por el brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

—Solo habla con él —le dijo—. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse. No fue fácil para él pedirme que hablara conmigo. Y dejarme saber lo que siente por ti no es exactamente escabullirse.

Ella resopló y liberó su brazo de un tirón.

—Siempre lo supiste. Veía la manera en la que me mirabas y la manera en la que le hacías pasar un mal rato a él. —Sus ojos brillaron con enfado—. Pero no te preocupes. Hablaré con él. Creo que ya es hora de que sepa exactamente lo que siento por él.

Después de que se fuera, Draco se quedó de pie mirando la puerta, sintiéndose como si acabara de fallarle al último de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Siguiente…**

**—****¿Qué fue eso? ****—****preguntó Draco, sonando alarmado. **

**—****¿Qué fue qué? ****—****preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia. **

**Draco entrecerró los ojos. **

**—****¿Por qué te ha dolido?**

**Hermione se sintió enrojecer. **

**—****No lo sé. ¿Nunca te han dado dolores de repente? No es nada.**

**N/T: ¿Qué creéis que le pasa a Hermione? :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Bueno, creo que ya iremos entendiendo las razones por las que Draco no quiere que Hermione lo sepa. Sé que lo menciona en algún momento, pero no estoy segura de si está en los capítulos subidos o en los que he traducido por adelantado xD Hermione se va a enterar seguro, pero no todavía. Uy, sí, odio esas frases tan cliché xD Es tan… no sé xD ¿Qué se supone que dices después? xD**

**ValeenG: Bueno, sí, depende mucho del momento y del cómo, aunque muy pocas veces me suena a simple curiosidad. Tampoco es que me lo pregunten muy a menudo xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Efectivamente, parece una madre preocupada xD Aquí hemos visto algo de Tracey y Blaise. La chica se nota que está muy dolida, pero ojalá puedan ambos superar los obstáculos. Creo que quiere ser realista en el sentido de que no cree poder tener una relación normal con Blaise nunca. Ron lo sospecha, al menos. Recuerda que en la biblioteca Ron se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Draco a Hermione. Oh, sí, puedes interpretarlo como que no quiere hacerle eso a Pansy, pero no creo que sea eso xD No me había dado cuenta del cambio de las interrupciones. Buena observación :D Es que Theo a veces parece que no es de los buenos, no sé xD Aunque yo creo que sí lo es :) Ya ves, Blaise fue Blaise en este capítulo y mira lo que le dijo a la enfermera xD Me siento agradecida de que este sea uno de los fics en los que te tomas el tiempo de comentar largo y tendido xD Pues sí, como si nada, y yo me quedo en plan: ¿a ti qué te importa?, pero disimulo y contesto xD Reino Unido está bien, pero no sé si para vivir me gusta. Yo he estado en Londres y en Brighton. A Canadá fue una amiga mía y se enamoró del país xD Besos!**

**Marinaylosdiamantes: jaja vaya nombre :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pues últimamente actualizo cada dos días y a veces cada tres y espero poder seguir este ritmo en el futuro, pero no prometo nada :)**

**Miri: supongo que igual le doy una oportunidad? No sé xD Ya veré xD Ay, qué bonito. Bien por ti y por tu novio :) La verdad es que es raro que nadie se preocupe por el extraño comportamiento de estos dos, pero yo creo que saldrán airosos. Como dice Hermione, aparentemente no están incumpliendo las normas. No, no, era a la enfermera xD Tienes razón: si te hace reír, ya está xDD ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupada? :)**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 41<p>

Draco suponía que lo bueno del domingo era que ya no tenía un agujero en el hombro. Tener un agujero en el hombro estaba infinitamente sobrevalorado. Personalmente, él podía vivir sin uno.

Blaise se había retraído en sí mismo otra vez. Era desconcertante ver a un Slytherin tan extrovertido como él tan… cerrado. Normalmente se cerraba a los que estaban fuera de su círculo social, en cuyo caso era más un desaire arrogante, no esta manera distraída de olvidarse de la gente de su alrededor. Blaise había aceptado las noticias de que el encuentro de Draco con Tracey había sido espinoso, pero no culpaba a Draco… Al menos eso aseguraba él. Blaise solo estaba… Draco no podía encontrar la palabra exacta. Triste, suponía.

Aunque una cosa estaba clara. Blaise no iba a superarlo tan fácilmente como Draco pensó en un principio. Necesitaría tiempo. Y espacio. Draco no era conocido por su tacto, pero incluso él sabía que tenía que dejarle espacio a Blaise, así que se encontró solo sentado en la sala común, mirando al techo, y considerando si merecía la pena ir a la biblioteca hoy o no.

No tenía ganas de ir. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, en realidad. Mayormente se sentía con ganas de comer chocolate, pero no tenía, y era un antojo extraño igualmente. No se le habían antojado dulces en años. Así que, sin chocolate que comer, estaba perfectamente satisfecho con solo mirar al techo durante horas. Distraído, notó que la gente lo miraba con un poco de extrañeza. En realidad no le importaba. Se sentía bastante aletargado. Ni siquiera pensar en lo que Slughorn podría hacerle si no entregaba el trabajo mañana podía hacer que se espabilara.

Hermione tendría un berrinche si no iba a la biblioteca. Pensarlo hizo que sonriera un poco. Se lo merecía por ser… ella. Draco parecía recordar una época en la que ella al menos tenía cuidado con lo que decía o hacía cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo cierto era que ya no. Probablemente Draco debería esforzarse más para mantenerla controlada, pero en realidad no se iba a molestar. Además, parte de la diversión era hacerla enfadar. ¿Por qué si no iba a dedicarse a esto?

Draco suspiró porque no podía posponerlo más. Mejor iba yendo. Realmente necesitaba hacer el trabajo. Se levantó despacio y cogió las cosas de su habitación antes de encaminarse a la biblioteca. Draco sabía que Hermione estaba también de un humor extraño. Quizás era eso lo que lo estaba afectando.

—¡Llegas tarde! —fue el saludo que rugió ella cuando Draco llegó por fin a la mesa.

Draco elevó una ceja. Esto se parecía demasiado a ayer. No respondió, pero se sentó.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella con la nariz en alto—. Está bien si quieres hacer esto a las cuatro y media o a las cinco en vez de a las _cuatro_, ¿pero quizás podrías hacérmelo saber? No es como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo.

¿Le estaba echando la _bronca_? Draco tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya estaba furiosa.

—¿Acariciar a ese monstruo al que llamas mascota o morrearte con la otra mitad del colegio?

Hermione frunció el ceño y Draco no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa. Podría no ser muy productivo, pero _sí_ que le divertía molestarla. Hacía que se sintiera más vivo al sentir la chispa de ella. Especialmente hoy por alguna razón.

—Tengo mis _propios_ deberes —le Hermione informó fríamente—. Y mis _propios_ amigos a los que…

—No me importa, la verdad —la interrumpió él, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo un poco—. Eres mi esclava, ¿recuerdas? Vives para servirme.

—Excepto cuando casi haces que me maten.

Otra vez con eso. Esto también tenía que significar que ella no sabía lo de la herida. Bien. Draco no se sentía particularmente con ganas de intentar explicarle esa parte, pero no le gustaba el tono de acusación. Aún se sentía bastante dolido por lo que había pasado. Probablemente él se culpaba más a sí mismo de lo que ella lo culpaba.

—Yo no golpeé esa bludger —dijo Draco, intentando defenderse—. Y si te hubieras quedado dentro, alguien más podría haberte encontrado y acosado si eso es lo que querían.

—Dudo que me hubieran clavado un trozo de madera.

—¡Basta! —soltó Draco—. Fue un maldito accidente. No he hecho nada para merecer tus cantaletas y acusaciones, así que solo cállate de una puta vez.

Cuando ella solo lo miró fijamente, Draco se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado un poco demasiado apasionadamente. Se suponía que no importaba lo que ella dijera o pensara. _No_ importaba. Solo estaba un poco irascible. ¿Y no podía ver ella que no necesitaba que se lo recordara?

—Me molestas —murmuró—. Se supone que tienes que ayudarme con mi trabajo, no… molestarme con algo sobre lo que no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Habrías hecho algo si pudieras? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

¿Qué coño de pregunta era esa? ¡Él _había_ hecho algo! Excepto que ella no lo sabía, ¿no?

—¿Y qué habría hecho, Granger? —preguntó con un suspiro—. Te desenterré y te envié a la enfermería. Eso era todo lo que _podía_ hacer. No es como si hubiera pensado que Vaisey se arriesgaría a perder su puesto en el equipo por un acto de violencia mezquino.

Draco casi quería enseñarle su maldita cicatriz, la prueba de que sabía muy bien qué había pasado y a quién había que culpar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despacio. Sinceramente no entendía a este Slytherin. Siempre se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Sus cambios de humor eran los peores que había visto nunca y se contradecía muy a menudo.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Supongo que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. ¿Aún necesitas hacer el trabajo para Slughorn? —Ya podía también dejar de hacerle ver por qué él _podía_ ser el responsable de lo que había pasado. Alguien como Malfoy nunca aceptaría la responsabilidad de nada mientras hubiera alguien más a quien culpar.

Draco pareció aliviado por el cambio de tema.

—Sí. Es para mañana…

—¿Mañana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dejándolo para luego? —lo regañó.

El labio de Draco se curvó.

—Me lo dijo el viernes.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo con fijeza.

Draco se rió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Todavía no crees que me odia?

En secreto, Hermione lo creía. Pero, por supuesto, nunca se lo diría. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente empezaba a estar de acuerdo con él?

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Hermione se estiró —la espalda la estaba matando— y giró el cuello. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y ella sonrió, petulante porque él hubiera tenido que sentir eso. Se lo merecía por… bueno, todo. De repente, un dolor agudo le atravesó el abdomen, haciendo que Draco levantara la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarla. <em>Oh, mierda. <em>Hermione se enroscó un poco en sí misma, con la intención de que se le relajaran los caprichosos músculos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco, sonando alarmado.

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué te ha dolido?

Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

—No lo sé. ¿Nunca te han dado dolores de repente? No es nada.

Hubo otra punzada. Típico. Hermione ni siquiera era tan dada a tenerlas.

—Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería —sugirió Draco.

—No, estoy bien —dijo entre dientes—. Volvamos al trabajo.

—Podría ser algún tipo de gripe.

—_No_ lo es. ¿Puedes dejarlo ya, por favor? —dijo gruñendo un poco. Estar enfadada no ayudaba a relajar los músculos para nada. Pero, pensándolo bien, desgarrarse por dentro no la ayudaba a sentirse menos enfadada.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás tan hija de puta? ¿Tanto te ofende mi preocupación?

No, su preocupación no la ofendía… ¡pero que la llamara hija de puta sí!

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Varias veces. ¡Ya déjalo!

—Ahora que lo pienso, te pasó algo así esta mañana también, ¿no? Estaba un poco distraído y no fue tan fuerte…

Oh, por el amor de Dios. No iba a dejarlo ir nunca. Hermione bajó la voz a un susurro apenas audible. No había necesitad de gritarlo por toda la biblioteca.

—Son cosas de chicas. Solo olvídalo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cosas de chicas? —No había bajado la voz y Hermione lo mandó a callar, mirando a su alrededor. No la sorprendería ver que Theo estaba cerca. Lo último que necesitaba era que _él_ escuchara esto. Hermione sabía que era perfectamente natural, pero sus asuntos mensuales era algo que preferiría guardarse para sí misma.

—Quiero decir cosas de _chicas_. Pasa cada mes, ¿sabes? ¿Podemos, por favor, no hablar de esto? —La cara de Hermione ahora estaba ardiendo. Es que era tan… _personal_.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco cuando pilló el significado.

—No creo que se suponga que tenga que doler así… —dijo sin convicción—. ¿No se supone que solo tienes que estar de hija de- eh… de mal humor y sangrar un poco?

—¿Y _por qué_ crees tú que nos ponemos de _mal humor_? —le gruñó, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia por la ignorancia de Draco—. Y, para tu información, no siempre es un _poco_ y no siempre es solo _sangre_ tampoco.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—Puaj, _demasiada_ información.

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

—Es culpa tuya por insistir en el tema. ¿Hemos terminado?

—Sí —dijo Draco, mirándola con nerviosismo—. Hemos terminado.

—¡Bien! —Hermione volvió con los deberes, vengativa, ignorando las miradas aprensivas de Draco.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, Draco decidió que nadie podía culparlo si se mantenía alejado de Hermione durante varios días. Después de todo, nunca era divertido estar cerca de las chicas en esos momentos y Draco estaba descubriendo que la incomodidad que ella sentía era mucho mayor de lo que había pensado posible. Se sorprendía bastante cuando la veía en clase comportándose como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Tenía que pasar por esto todos los meses? ¿Todas las chicas lo hacían? Consideró preguntarle a Pansy sobre ello, pero decidió que solo se reiría de él y con todo el derecho. ¿Por qué iba a importarle de todas formas? Simplemente debería estar feliz de no ser una chica. ¡Y, Merlín, sí que estaba feliz!<p>

—Esto es raro —observó Theo cuando entró en la sala común a las cuatro y media del lunes y encontró a Draco vagueando cerca de Blaise—. ¿No sueles estar molestando a Granger a esta hora?

—Eh, sí… —murmuró Draco. Su mirada se posó en Blaise, quien no movía ni un músculo—. He decidido no hacerlo hoy.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió Theo.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que tengo que hacerlo todos los días? Es solo que no tengo ganas.

Theo frunció los labios.

—Ni que decir tiene que no recuerdo la última vez que _eso_ ocurrió.

—Yo sí —intervino Blaise—. El día después del partido de quidditch, la envió de vuelta.

—No estás ayudando, Blaise —gruñó Draco.

El otro chico solo se encogió de hombros con el asomo de una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sigo teniendo razón —dijo Theo, impávido.

—¿Qué más te dará a ti? —preguntó Draco.

Theo no respondió. No tenía que hacerlo. Draco sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan interesado en lo que estaba pasando. Lo que Draco no _podía_ figurarse era por qué Theo no había avanzado con Hermione. Había pasado más de una semana desde el… incidente… Estaba seguro de que Theo en _realidad_ no la culpaba a _ella_ del incidente.

Draco bajó la vista, casi asustado de que Theo pudiera leerle la mente si lo miraba a los ojos. La semana pasada y especialmente en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que había sido el único responsable de lo que había pasado esa noche. _Él_ había sido el culpable. Había querido besarla desde días antes del partido. No se lo iba a admitir a sí mismo en el momento, así que había terminado por hacerlo a la fuerza.

Ella no había querido entonces y no quería ahora. Ni _él_ quería en realidad. Era _Granger_, por el amor de Dios. Debía ser la conexión lo que estaba haciendo esto de alguna manera. La manera en la que lo hacía sentir la más pequeña de las reacciones de la chica hacía que deseara hacerla reaccionar con su tacto. Ni siquiera era que estuviera enamorado de ella ni nada. No lo estaba. Ni siquiera le gustaba Hermione la mayoría del tiempo. Solo quería sentir los labios de ella contra los de él, que presionara su cuerpo con el de Draco… que le ofreciera voluntariamente las caricias que él deseaba. Solo una vez más quería sentir lo que había sentido la última vez que se habían besado… sin que ella estuviera borracha o forzada.

Que Merlín lo ayudara, pues aún quería besarla. No dejaba de mirarla, de imaginar los labios de ella contra los de él y la expresión de sus ojos cuando habían estado nublados de deseo. Por no mencionar cómo se había sentido al saber que él era el que podía hacerla sentir tan poderosa y que se derritiera en sus brazos. Pero, por supuesto, ella había estado borrachísima en ese momento y no lo había besado porque fuera él. Todavía lo volvía loco que ella prefiriera besarse con otros antes que con él. Pero no podía culparla. No la había tratado de ninguna otra forma que no fuera con crueldad, ¿así que por qué _iba_ a querer ella besarlo a él?

No querría. Igual que no querría quedarse con el brazalete puesto. Draco no tenía nada que ofrecerle para que cambiara de opinión. Theo, por otra parte, podía besarla si lo deseaba y no hacía _nada_. Draco quería empujarlo, gritarle, hacerle ver lo que tenía frente a él… pero no podía. No podía hacerle saber a Theo lo que él quería. Además, si Theo decidía ir a por ella y la conseguía… Si Draco tenía que sentir cómo se sentía ella cuando _Theo_ la besara… Se cabrearía de verdad.

Se suponía que Draco no tenía que sentirse de esta manera y seguía esperando que desapareciera la sensación, pero no lo hacía. Draco sabía que Theo nunca lo perdonaría si sabía que tenía esos pensamientos. Sabía que estaba siendo un amigo horrible, fantaseando con la casi novia de su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía… evitarlo.

¿Pero cómo podía traicionar a su amigo solo por una obsesión física cualquiera? No es que ella fuera a aceptar tampoco. Draco veía la manera en la que ella lo miraba, sentía cómo se sentía ella cuando estaba cerca de él. Ella no se emocionaba como él, su cuerpo no respondía a su presencia. Ella no lo _sentía_ a él ni tampoco quería. Draco solo haría el ridículo si intentaba besarla otra vez.

—Estáis terriblemente callados —interrumpió Blaise los sombríos pensamientos de Draco—. ¿Es así cómo planeáis animarme? ¿Con caras largas?

—No estaba al tanto de que te estuviésemos animando —dijo Theo con sequedad.

—Sí, ni yo —murmuró Draco.

Blaise gruñó.

—Menudos amigos sois. ¿En serio necesito daros un manual?

—Un manual estaría bien —dijo Theo, asintiendo pensativo—. De esa manera no tendríamos que ir adivinando.

—¿No me digas que sí que hay algo que no sabes? —dijo Draco, elevando la ceja.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé —dijo Theo con calma— y pasa que una de ellas, desafortunadamente, es cómo reparar un corazón herido con palabras.

—Oh, las palabras lo arreglarían —suspiró Blaise—. Si solo fueran las palabras correctas y vinieran de la persona correcta…

Draco bajó la vista otra vez. Esto estaba haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Draco no sabía nada sobre corazones rotos y no sabía nada sobre qué decir para mejorarlo. No creía que fuera una conversación apropiada para… ellos. ¿No se suponía que todo esto de los sentimientos era para las chicas?

—Me voy a mi habitación —anunció—. Nos vemos mañana.

Blaise alzó una ceja.

—No son ni las cinco todavía. ¿No vas a venir a la cena?

—No, no tengo hambre —murmuró.

—Parece que algo te tiene de bajón —dijo Theo con calma.

Draco luchó contra un gesto de dolor ante la elección de palabras de Theo.

—Sí… eso parece…

Draco se fue arrastrando los pies.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**—****_¡Tú. Eres. Increíble! _****_—_****_soltó Hermione. _**

**_Él elevó una ceja. _**

**—****_Vaya, gracias _****_—_****_respondió con calma, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarla más. En realidad, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir?_**

**—****_Quiero decir, sabía que eras un imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado, ¡pero no sabía que también fueras un cerdo machista!_**

**N/T: ¡Ay, qué enganchada estoy al nuevo juego de Pokémon! Es que en Corea sale antes que en España… ¿Alguna juega? :D También estoy enganchada a la serie Erase Una Vez. ¿Alguna la ve? :D**

**ValeenG: Sí, eso es. Muy bien xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo diría que Tracey le dirá a Blaise que lo odia o algo así, no sé xD ¿Enrojecido? Supongo que es una manera de decir que tiene la regla, ¿no? Nunca lo había escuchado xD**

**Alice Mary Fray: Seeeeh. Puedes quedarte con tu bufanda :)**

**Guest: Claro que sí te he contestado. ¿Lo dudabas? :D Pero si no te pones un nombre, no siempre voy a saber si eres la misma "guest" xD Me alegra que estés taaaaaan feliz ****—****baila la Macarena ¿?****—****. Besos :)**

**Sam Wallflower: Draco va a ser el último en enterarse…. O probablemente Hermione xD Creo que Theo está muy seguro de que Hermione nunca se fijaría en Draco y sí, claramente está esperando a que se quite el brazalete para empezar una relación de verdad con ella. Es que Blaise es demasiado xDDD Desde luego Tracey tiene razón. Yo la apoyo. Aunque seguro que Blaise hará algo para conseguir su perdón :) jajaja ya has visto lo que era el dolor. No tenía nada que ver con el que Draco le quitó :) Contrólate, contrólate. Respira hondo xDD Eso es. Muy bien. Besitos :)**

**Miri: yo también estuve esta semana liada con trabajos y eso. No veo el día en el que lleguen las vacaciones u.u Yo creo que lo de fallarle lo dice porque su conversación con Tracey no fue bien: no consiguió nada para Blaise. Creo que ya lo he dicho, pero me encanta la amistad entre chicos :) Sí, el pobre Draco acaba de descubrir lo que es la regla xDDD Nos vemos, guapa. **


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora**

Capítulo 42

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba increíblemente descansado, pero famélico. Realmente debería dejar de saltarse las comidas. No podía ser saludable. Era solo que no había querido estar con sus amigos ni ver a Hermione, así que mantenerse alejado había parecido ser la opción sensata. Ciertamente no era la solución del cobarde ni nada.<p>

Sintiéndose menos que convencido, empezó su día.

Estaría perfectamente satisfecho si solo pudiera sentir a Hermione sin verla.

Por desgracia, ella era una extraña criatura con extrañas nociones.

En el descanso durante las clases de la tarde, Hermione lo arrinconó sin piedad con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. La mirada de Draco flaqueó mientras intentaba recordar lo que podría haber hecho para enfadarla tanto hasta el punto de que ella lo buscara —y también de esa manera— para darle una reprimenda. Draco decidió rápidamente que se lo iba a decir de todas formas, así que era inútil malgastar energía intentado averiguar cómo funcionaba la mente de Hermione. Además, Draco podría empeorarlo si lo intentaba.

—¡Tú. Eres. Increíble! —soltó Hermione.

Él elevó una ceja.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió con calma, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarla más. En realidad, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir?

—Quiero decir, sabía que eras un imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado, ¡pero no sabía que también fueras un _cerdo_ machista!

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

—Por favor, no te cortes.

—¡Has abusado de mí y me has torturado durante semanas y ahora… ¡_esto_! ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a rechazar mi ayuda por…? ¡Por esto! Oh, y para tu información: si estoy de _mal humor_, ¡te lo _mereces_!

Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para entenderla.

—No sabía que echaras tanto de menos mi presencia.

—¡Vas a pasarlo mal en el mudo real si piensas evitar a todas las brujas durante una semana al mes!

En secreto, Draco pensaba que sonaba como si eso fuera a hacerle la vida más fácil. Sin embargo, ahora que había pillado a lo que ella se refería, solo le sonrió con suficiencia de la manera más condescendiente.

—No es eso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Esa no es la razón.

Bueno, no era _toda_ la razón.

Hermione frunció más el ceño. Debería de tener cuidado o le saldrían arrugas antes de tiempo.

—¿Dices que tu decisión de dejarme _por__fin_ en paz solo da la _casualidad_ de haber sido… ahora?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, también pensé que, considerándolo todo, podrías preferir tumbarte o algo en lugar de dar clases a un _imbécil de sangre pura intolerable, racista, inconsiderado y mimado_.

Un ligero sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas a Hermione.

—¿Entonces por qué?

¿No se lo había dicho él ya?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué decidiste ponérmelo más fácil de repente?

Draco suspiró.

—Lo creas o no, Granger, no es tan agradable estar contigo. Necesitaba un descanso.

Entonces Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de la última clase, Draco fue a buscar a Blaise. En realidad no quería estar cerca de Theo por razones obvias y Blaise estaba lo suficientemente sombrío para cuadrar con el propio humor de Draco. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué se sentía así, pero a la tristeza le gustaba tener compañía, así que podía ir a buscar a Blaise o <em>hacer<em> que alguien más se sintiera desgraciado. Preferiblemente Granger. Ella ni siquiera conocía a Draco, así que ¿cómo iba a juzgarlo así? Vale, él había hecho algunas cosas en el pasado, pero Draco no había sido esa persona _todo_ este curso. Vale, quizás lo había sido con ella, solo un poco, pero… Hermione no había sido exactamente amable con él tampoco. Parecía como si ella solo tuviera esta imagen de él y no importara lo que hiciera. Ella nunca lo vería como nada más que eso.

Realmente era algo bueno que no tuviera planes de besarla otra vez. Incluso mejor era que no le importara que no ocurriera nunca. No había razón para que Theo lo mirara siempre con esa mirada penetrante; era obvio que no había una competición entre ellos. Ninguna. No por parte de Draco, al menos. Quizás ahora a alguien más le gustaba ella, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ese tipo de Hufflepuff al que ella había hecho que se sonrojara y saliera corriendo. No, ella no se fijaría en alguien a quien había intimidado.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esto?

Alguien le había dicho que había visto a Blaise en el lago y, sintiéndose bastante confuso, salió a buscarlo. Blaise no solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera, especialmente si estaba solo. Por supuesto, podía ser que no estuviera solo. Quizás se había arreglado con Davis y Draco tendría que lamentarse solo. Mierda. Eso sería un inconveniente.

El lago apareció en su campo de visión y también terminó por hacerlo Blaise. Estaba solo y, por lo visto, haciendo rebotar las piedras en el lago. Draco tuvo un presentimiento y se dijo a sí mismo que era algo ridículo. Sin embargo, sí que decidió que en realidad Blaise quizás quería estar solo y que probablemente entraría al castillo si quisiera compañía.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Blaise levantó la vista y lo vio. Por un segundo, Draco no supo qué hacer, pero entonces decidió que mejor iba y saludaba. Blaise le diría si quería estar solo, ¿así que por qué dudaba tanto? Se deshizo de la duda y fue.

—Hola —murmuró cuando por fin alcanzó a su amigo—. Esto es nuevo. ¿Le has cogido gusto a la naturaleza de repente?

Blaise no respondió, sino que solo miró fijamente a la piedra que tenía en la mano por un segundo antes de tirarla con toda su fuerza. La vio saltar y luego se inclinó para coger una nueva piedra lo suficientemente plana para su propósito. Draco observó los movimientos de Blaise, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Algo iba mal. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rígidos, demasiado… no Blaise.

Blaise hizo botar una nueva piedra.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Blaise con la voz ronca.

—¿Ver a quién? —preguntó Draco con calma.

—A Tracey. —Blaise dijo el nombre un poco con demasiada rapidez, como si obligarse a decirlo le causara dolor. Tragó—. Está con un-un… otro. Ha superado lo mío. Hoy los vi juntos por todas partes.

Draco no sabía que decir. No se había fijado en Tracey en todo el día. A penas se fijaba en ella a menos que tuviera algo que ver con Blaise.

—Lo siento, tío —dijo finalmente.

Blaise asintió con bastante rigidez y tiró otra piedra.

—Se hablaban en susurros en clase. Él la tocaba. Ella… ella sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír.

Otra vez Draco se quedó ahí de pie, buscando algo que decir.

Por lo visto, no necesitaba decir nada, pues Blaise continuó:

—Ella lo besó también, pero no en público. Se fueron cuando terminaron las clases y yo… los seguí. No creo que me vieran, pero yo _los_ vi, besándose. —Tiró otra piedra y entonces dejó caer el brazo—. ¿Cómo es posible? Hace solo una semana ella me dijo… ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de _mí_ y ahora… ¡Solo ha pasado una semana!

—Lo siento —repitió Draco, sintiéndose inútil.

—¿De verdad lo dijo en serio entonces? —preguntó Blaise, mirándose las manos—. ¿Puede haberlo dicho en serio si ahora le sonríe y besa a otro? ¿Soy un estúpido por…? —No terminó la frase, pero el sentimiento que había en ella estaba claro en la manera en la que Blaise apretó la mandíbula y tragó otra vez.

—No, por supuesto que no —lo tranquilizó Draco—. Estoy seguro de que lo dijo en serio.

—Cómo se atreve ese a besarla —gruñó Blaise de repente, cogiendo otra piedra y tirándola con más fuerza que cualquiera de las anteriores. —¡Ella es _mía_! Tracey es _mía_; ¡me pertenece a _mí_! Me pertenece a… —De nuevo, paró como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Puedes recuperarla —dijo Draco, sin estar seguro de la verdad de sus palaras—. Puedes hacerla ver.

—Quizás… —dijo Blaise, sonando infinitamente triste—. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo. Ahora es feliz. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Si él le hace daño, le romperé las piernas, pero ahora mismo… está feliz. Tiene a alguien que le de la mano y que la bese en público, alguien que puede ignorar su estatus de sangre. Yo no podía y no puedo… Nunca fue feliz conmigo en realidad. No puedo ser lo que ella quiere, lo que se merece.

Las manos de Blaise temblaban y sus ojos se estaban volviendo sospechosamente brillantes. Draco miró hacia otro lado discretamente.

—¿Por qué no? —se oyó Draco preguntar a sí mismo—. Quiero decir… Sé que sería un gran cambio, pero si de verdad te importa ella así, ¿no querrías estar con ella?

—La quiero —susurró Blaise—. Nunca lo entendí del todo antes… Haría lo que fuera para estar con ella. Pero… es mi madre, Draco. Es una bruja desalmada. Temo… temo por la seguridad de Tracey. Mi madre ya se ha salido con la suya muchas veces. No veo cómo iba a dejar que una insignificante mestiza se interpusiera en el camino de lo que ella ambiciona para mí. Así que, en resumen: estar conmigo haría infeliz a Tracey, la pondría en peligro y en realidad no tendría nada aparte de un par de besos robados. —Se rió sin humor.

—A mí no me parecía tan triste —murmuró Draco.

—Quizás no —concedió Blaise—. Pero tampoco estaba feliz. Apenas me sonreía de esa manera. —Suspiró—. Ni siquiera me merezco el tiempo que estuve con ella. Fui un capullo muy grande. Me dijo que me quería y yo-yo no supe cómo responder, así que en realidad no lo hice. No me di cuenta lo que significaba tener eso… lo que sentiría sin ello.

Draco cada vez estaba más incómodo. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer esto. No quería hacer esto. La única razón por la que todavía no había soltado una excusa apresurada y se había retirado era porque de alguna manera sentía que Blaise necesitaba hablarlo. Y se lo debía al chico. Mucho.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Draco se sintió confuso y estuvo seguro de que debía haberse perdido algo.

—Empieza con un beso… —continuó Blaise—. Y piensas que no significa mucho si solo robas uno más. Es solo un beso, después de todo. Pronto te vuelves adicto y te enamoras y te das cuenta de que _sí_ importa que sea una relación imposible y que la única manera de salir de ahí es destrozando tu propio corazón. Y quizás el de ella también.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —preguntó Draco. De repente se sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

Blaise le ofreció una mirada de reproche.

—No soy estúpido, Draco —dijo—. Vi el beso. Vi el dolor que recibiste por ella. Puede que no sea tan observador como Theo, pero he visto cómo has cambiado con respecto a ella. Quieres más, lo admitas o no.

—N-No seas ridículo —resopló Draco, retrocediendo y sintiendo una increíble necesidad de huir.

—Quien-Tú-Sabes irá a por ti de una manera o de otra tan pronto como dejes la protección de Hogwarts. Tu padre también está ahí fuera y quién sabe cuáles son _sus_ intensiones. Tú y tu madre no podéis vivir en una casa franca protegidos por la Orden durante todas vuestras vidas. ¿De verdad quieres meter a una bruja nacida de muggles en esto? ¿Hacer que todo sea más difícil para ti y ponerla a ella en peligro inminente?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Draco—. No sé a qué viene esto. Yo no la _quiero_.

Blaise alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y tenía un brillo de enfado en los ojos.

—No te engañes, Draco. La _quieres_. Solo es cuánto lo que queda por ver.

Sacudiendo la cabeza despacio, Draco dio otro paso atrás. No, Blaise lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Sí, Draco había querido besarla otra vez, pero había abandonado ese pensamiento. Ella lo odiaba. Ella no lo permitiría. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Ella no me quiere. Yo _no_ la quiero.

—¿Y por qué no le cuentas lo que hiciste? —preguntó Blaise con arrogancia—. ¿Es porque tienes miedo de que ella no te quiera o porque tienes miedo de que lo _haga_?

Draco no respondió, sino que solo retrocedió algunos pasos más antes de sucumbir a su necesidad de correr de vuelta al castillo.

_Sabía_ que hablar de esas cosas era una mala idea.

* * *

><p>Otra vez en un intento de esconderse en la biblioteca, Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos mientras se echaba la bronca a sí misma por centésima vez ese día. ¡De todas las cosas <em>estúpidas<em> que podía haber hecho! ¿_Por qué_ iba a confrontar a Malfoy sobre por qué no la estaba torturando? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Era solo que sus maneras arrogantes la habían molestado tanto y había querido… bueno, hacer lo que hizo. ¡Y las cosas que lo había llamado! Gimió entre las palmas. Seguro que Draco iba a pasar cada último segundo del tiempo que le quedaba planeando cómo hacerla una desgraciada. Aquella no había sido una jugada inteligente. No a menos que Hermione fuera una suicida. ¿Era una suicida? Quizás sí, porque acababa de firmar su propia maldita _sentencia de muerte_. Golpeó la frente contra la mesa, ganándose más miradas extrañadas de otros estudiantes.

Cierto, no podía hacer nada. Solo tenía que aguantarse y soportar lo que le echaran. Era martes y, cuando llegara el domingo, sería libre otra vez. Draco no podía hacer nada que fuera _tan_ malo, ¿no?

Vale, podía. Pero sobreviviría. Se haría más fuerte. Ella… suplicaría piedad y culparía al síndrome premenstrual. Últimamente Draco había demostrado algunas cualidades humanas y quizás se apiadaría de ella. Quizás si le prometía que sería buena... Hermione sabía que él odiaba que le replicara. No replicar durante cinco días era factible… ¿no? Sería mejor que lo encontrara y le suplicara antes de que Malfoy planeara del toda su venganza y la llamara.

Hermione se apresuro mazmorras abajo, pero vio a Malfoy ya en el vestíbulo. Parecía que acababa de entrar. Zabini también estaba. Se agarraba al brazo de Malfoy como si estuviera obligándolo a quedarse y escuchar. Draco parecía como si _realmente_ no quisiera escuchar. Hermione no podía oír lo que decían, pero dudó en mitad de las escaleras, sin estar segura de si debía bajar del todo cuando estaba claro que ellos estaban discutiendo. Ahora probablemente no era el mejor momento.

Zabini levantó la vista y la vio. Dirigiéndole una fría sonrisa a su amigo, le dijo algo y entonces fue hacia ella a zancadas. Draco observó al otro chico, confundido, mientras el Slytherin de piel oscura se acercaba a Hermione.

Entonces, Blaise llegó a donde estaba Hermione y le susurró algo en el oído antes de inclinarse rápidamente y besarla.

_¿Pero qué…?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**Hermione se volvió a girar hacia él. **

**—****¿De verdad que esto es necesario? ****—****preguntó con una sonrisa implorante****—****. He sido buena últimamente. ****—****Draco elevó una ceja****—****. Bueno, quizás se me fue un poco la mano con lo que dije antes, pero no lo decía ****_en serio_****… ****—****Draco resopló****—****. ¡Y no he besado a nadie durante semanas porque tú no querías que lo hiciera! Bueno, excepto a Theo el sábado, pero no sé si eso…**

**—****¿Besaste a Theo el sábado? ****—****interrumpió Draco con sequedad. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Oh, claro, había estado demasiado ocupado ****_desangrándose_**** por ella.**

**N/T: Otra vez, este "querer" es "want". Por fin tenemos algo de Blaise. Pobre…**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, ahora sabemos que Blaise también tiene en consideración el bienestar de Tracey. Qué pena me dan estos chicos u.u Draco también ha tenido su ración de realidad gracias a Blaise, aunque nuestro rubio no lo quiera ni pensar xD Quiere repetir, pero sabe que Hermione se va a negar, así que u.u El pobre, de verdad, y encima la manera en la que Blaise le describió la situación cuadra tan bien xD Sí, la verdad es que Theo es el que menos me importa a mí también xD A mí me gustan Digimon y Pokémon, pero me gusta más la serie de Digimon y los juegos de Pokémon xD Yo estoy por la temporada cuatro, pero me está decepcionando xD ¿Un concierto de quién? Un beso y pásatelo bien en el concierto :)**

**Veida Joana: Gracias. Espero que te gusten también los demás xD**

**ValeenG: Sería tan gracioso xDDD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: ahhhh, vale xD Qué tonta soy. Pensaba que era una de esas expresiones del español que no conozco xD Buf, ya no le queda nada a Draco para sucumbir, creo yo, ¿eh? xD**

**Mistycah: jaja Hola, encantada de conocerte de verdad xD El pobre Draco. Ya ves lo poco que le ha gustado que ha estado evitando a Hermione :D**

**Miri: Siempre la tele, cambiando las cosas u.u Pero yo la veo por internet xD La cuarta temporada, la última que han hecho, me está decepcionando u.u El pobre Draco ha intentado ¿animar? a Blaise esta vez, pero es que no es lo suyo y Blaise a acabado por soltarle una advertencia xD Tenía que haber algo que Theo no supiera xD Seguro que ya volverá con su actitud de omnipresente xD**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 43<p>

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando la boca de Zabini cubrió la de ella con destreza.

_¿Qué coño?_

Esto era absurdo, una locura, una… ¿tenían todos los Slytherin unos labios tan suaves?

_¡Concéntrate!_

Era difícil concentrarse. Esto era simplemente surrealista. Había sido una sorpresa cuando Malfoy la había besado, por supuesto, pero… aún así no había sido tan sorprendente como esto. ¿Y qué quería decir Zabini con las palabras que le había susurrado, de todas formas? Esas palabras eran la razón por la que lo único que hizo Hermione fue quedarse ahí, plantada en el lugar, permitiéndole al chico de Slytherin tomarse esta libertad ultrajante. Bueno, vale, Zabini estaba siendo bastante decente, sin tocarle nada más que los labios, pero aún así… ¿_por qué_ le estaba tocando los labios? «Sígueme el juego», le había susurrado Blaise en la oreja.

Llegados a este punto, Hermione parecía estar siguiéndole el juego, en contra de su sentido común, pero ella no sabía por qué no debería oponerse o qué estaba pasando. Quizás era algún tipo de broma extraña para ver cómo ella respondía a un beso de otro de los suyos. Esto podría ser, de hecho, la venganza de Malfoy. No podía obligarla a besar a la gente usando el anillo, pero haría que otra gente la obligara. Así podía saltarse limpiamente el contrato. Capullo.

Zabini pareció cansarse de solo presionar labios contra labios, pero en lugar de terminar el beso, que habría sido lo que habría tenido sentido, le tocó los labios con la lengua. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de nuevo. _NO_. _No_ iba a morrearse con otro de ellos. Giró un poco la cabeza, pero él solo se rió, demasiado bajo para que alguien que no fuera ella lo escuchara, y le pasó los labios por la mejilla y le mordió la oreja sin tapujos.

Hermione gimió y se irguió hacia atrás cuando se le erizaron los pelos de la parte trasera del cuello, pero Zabini solo sonrió un poco y le guiñó el ojo con descaro. Entonces el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue por las escaleras para regresar abajo. Cuando llegó hasta Malfoy, quien solo miraba fijamente, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le dijo:

—¿Fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?

Y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras, silbando.

Silencio. Cuando Hermione emergió despacio de su estado de confusión, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no había dicho ni una palabra y que ahora solo la miraba con la cara como una máscara inescrutable.

—¿Esta es tu idea de una broma? —le preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Draco no respondió de ninguna manera.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió ella, que se había olvidado de que había tenido la intención de suplicarle piedad. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó hacia él—. ¿Era uno de tus trucos sucios? ¿Mandarme a tus amigos?

—Sí, bueno, te gustó bastante, ¿no? —dijo Draco finalmente—. Enhorabuena. Te has trabajado a todos los Slytherin de nuestro curso. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Hermione elevó las cejas. No podía creer lo descarado que era. ¡Ella no había hecho _nada_!

—Bueno, estaba pensando en Gryffindor —respondió con frialdad—. Tendría ventaja. Solo me faltan algunos.

—Bien —dijo Draco entre dientes con los ojos brillando de enfado—. Entonces quizás te mantendrás alejada de una maldita vez de _mis_ amigos.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—Sí, bueno, estoy segura de que seré la primera chica en mucho tiempo que se gana tanto a todos los Slytherin como a los Gryffindor —se burló ella.

Draco le sonrió con frialdad.

—No estés tan segura, engendro muggle. Pero hay formas de llamar a las chicas como tú…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Vuelve a la realidad, Malfoy! —le soltó y le dio la espalda.

—No tan rápido —dijo él antes de que ella pudiera alejarse—. Parece que tengo que controlarte más.

Sintiéndose segura porque sabía que no podía verla, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

—Significa que durante el resto de la apuesta no vas a salirte de mi vista a menos que tengas permiso expreso de mi parte —aclaró.

Hermione volvió a girarse.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Necesito que me des _permiso_ solo para ir al baño o a la cama?

—Y si fuera tú —añadió— no me arriesgaría demasiado con respecto a eso. Estoy seguro de que se pueden hacer arreglos.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

—¡No puedes ir en serio!

—Voy _muy_ en serio —respondió fríamente—. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ¿Que te molestara más? Bueno, has conseguido tu deseo, princesa.

Hermione gimió cuando tuvo que aceptar la derrota.

Draco no podía creer lo furioso que estaba. No había venido a cuento que Blaise llevara a cabo una artimaña como esa. Draco sabía, por supuesto, que Blaise solo había estado demostrándole algo. Hasta se había burlado de él cuando había ido a por ella. «¿Así que dices que no te importa ella para nada? Entonces no te importará que haga esto…», había dicho Blaise.

Entonces Draco había observado cómo su amigo, que había estado a punto de llorar por otra chica unos pocos minutos antes, besaba a Hermione. Para ser justos, la respuesta de ella no había sido explosiva para nada. De hecho, mayormente había estado sorprendida y confundida, pero no había apartado a Blaise y a ella no le había _no_ gustado. Todas las evidencias indicaban que había encontrado la experiencia bastante placentera.

Zorrón.

¿Tenían que gustarle _todos_ los besos que conseguía? ¿Tenía que cumplir cada vez? ¿Tenía que tener ese aspecto sonrojado y aturdido después? ¿Tenían sus labios que estar tan hinchados?

Draco iba a matar a Blaise. Tan pronto como encontrara una excusa que no hiciera que su amigo sospechara de los motivos reales del rubio, lo mataría. Despacio y dolorosamente. Quizás después de besar a Tracey.

Draco sabía que estaba siendo totalmente irrazonable con Hermione, pero parecía no poder reunir la voluntad de que le importara. Puede que ella no iniciara el beso, pero había permitido que continuara durante varios segundos, permitiéndole a Blaise quién sabía qué libertades. Desgarraba a Draco de maneras en las que nunca había imaginado. Hacía que quisiera gritarle a Hermione, que le exigiera saber qué demonios había pensado que estaba haciendo.

Pero solo sonaría como un novio celoso. Ella lo malinterpretaría.

Draco tendría que vivir con el hecho de que el beso con el que todavía fantaseaba y por el que peleaba para que no se repitiera se había envilecido incluso más. No solo ella había estado increíblemente borracha en el momento, sino que además besaría a cualquiera así, incluso estando sobria. Absolutamente a cualquiera. Excepto quizás a él. Ella lo odiaba.

Draco tragó con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Él no la odiaba a _ella_. No le gustaba mucho la mayoría del tiempo y ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado con ella y apenas podía mirarla, pero él conocía el odio. Esto no lo era.

—¿Cuándo empieza esto? —le preguntó Hermione cuando no hubieron más detalles.

—Ahora —dijo con la voz un poco ronca—. No puedo tenerte correteando por ahí libremente, ¿no?

Hermione se volvió a girar hacia él.

—¿De verdad que esto es necesario? —preguntó con una sonrisa implorante—. He sido buena últimamente. —Draco elevó una ceja—. Bueno, quizás se me fue un poco la mano con lo que dije antes, pero no lo decía _en serio_… —Draco resopló—. ¡Y no he besado a nadie durante semanas porque tú no querías que lo hiciera! Bueno, excepto a Theo el sábado, pero no sé si eso…

—¿Besaste a Theo el sábado? —interrumpió Draco con sequedad. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Oh, claro, había estado demasiado ocupado _desangrándose_ por ella.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—No fue un beso en realidad —se defendió ella —y, además, dijiste que Theo era la excepción.

Draco se puso furioso. No había una manera mejor de explicarlo. La cara de ella se desenfocó y la sangre tronó en sus oídos. Había besado otra vez a Theo. Theo la había besado. Él ni siquiera lo había _sabido_. A pesar del anillo, ni siquiera lo había _sabido_. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nadie? Alguien debería habérselo dicho, se lo deberían haber advertido.

Una vocecita —una vocecita _cuerda_— le preguntó que por qué alguien iba a pensar en informarlo, pero la ignoró.

¿A qué más se había estado dedicando Hermione que él no supiera? Varias posibilidades, unas más exageradas que otras, penetraron en su mente. Era _bueno_ que la fuera a vigilar más de cerca. Ella era _suya_ durante otros cinco días. A Draco no le gustaba compartir.

—¿M-Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, dubitativa.

—¡No más! —gruñó—. ¿No te puedes guardar tus labios para ti misma durante _una_ maldita semana?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—Bueno, obviamente no fue tan importante para ti porque no te diste ni cuenta, ¡así que no veo cuál es tu problema!

Ella no se daría cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—¡Mazmorras! ¡Ahora! —fue lo único que dijo él, dándole la espalda.

Hermione lo siguió, hosca. Desafortunadamente, no podía _mantenerse_ callada y no le llevó muchos segundos empezar a darle la lata otra vez.

—¿Qué harás en unos días cuando ya no me tengas para darme órdenes? —preguntó—. ¿No estará tu vida desprovista de todo significado?

—Podré controlarlo —dijo él entre dientes.

—Estoy segura —respondió ella—. ¿Pero a quién controlarás?

—Ja, ja —murmuró Draco.

—O siempre podrías arrastrarte y recuperar a Parkinson. Estoy segura de que ella te _dejaría_ tratarla como a una… ¡Ungh!

Draco la había golpeado contra una de las paredes frías y húmedas y se le ocurrió a Hermione que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Otra vez. Solo lo había estado provocando porque… bueno, porque quería pelea. Al menos Draco podía _pelearse_ con ella cuando la estaba tratando así.

—Ahora escúchame —siseó Draco—. No me importan tus opiniones infinitas ni tus sugerencias. Y _no_ me importa que hables mal de Pansy. Esto se acaba _ahora_.

—¿O qué? —preguntó ella, haciendo un gesto de dolor por sus propias palabras.

Él se acercó más. Demasiado cerca.

—No quieres averiguarlo —dijo en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

Hermione se removió incómoda en el agarre para nada cuidadoso de Draco. Esto era extraño. Se sentía rara. Draco no solía ser así, tan… callado y amenazador. Hermione sabía que él estaba esperando a que ella se disculpara o algo por el estilo, pero su terquedad no lo permitía, así que solo lo miró con odio y en silencio.

¡Draco no daba crédito! Ella había sido horriblemente maleducada con él todo el día, lo había llamado cada insulto que había en el diccionario, besado a sus amigos y replicado mordazmente sobre su ex y _aún así_ no lo sentía ni un _poco_… Ni siquiera cuando intentaba intimidarla. Todo lo que sentía era resistencia, aprensión y una vaga incertidumbre. Al menos había aprensión o si no Draco tendría que aplicar un castigo ejemplar. Y había… ¿tensión? ¿Qué tipo de tensión?

Draco entrecerró los ojos un poco, intentando entenderla. Podía sentir saltar el pulso de la chica, pero los labios los tenía tensos mientras le devolvía una firme mirada de odio. No, no era ningún tipo de tensión que él pudiera utilizar. Draco tenía ganas de suspirar. Esto era un lío enorme. Ella era horrible con él, él era horrible con ella, y, en realidad… ella solo quería deshacerse de él y él solo quería besarla hasta perder el sentido una vez más.

_¿Por qué no debía besarla?_

Draco casi pestañea. No, ella no quería. Ella solo se mantenía pasiva porque pensaba que estaban en mitad de algún tipo de guerra de poder, lo que era gracioso, pues él en realidad había abandonado la idea de doblegarla a su voluntad hacía semanas. Draco le soltó los brazos, pero Hermione se quedó en el sitio, aún mirándolo con odio.

_Ella no quería el beso de Blaise especialmente y aún así lo había permitido..._

¿Podía convenir que estuviera _permitido _besarla? Los ojos de Draco bajaron a los labios de ella. Hermione ya no los estaba frunciendo y parecían suaves y tentadores. Era solo un beso. A ella le gustaría. Siempre le gustaba besar. Puede que no estuviera muy contenta con él después, pero… Draco tenía tantas ganas. Solo probarlo una vez más antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. A ella no le importaría tanto, ¿no? Solo probarlo una vez más. No la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera. Era algo inofensivo.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Draco se inclinó y presionó los labios contra los de ella, buscando con desespero el contacto que necesitaba.

Y rápidamente recibió como premio una dolorosa bofetada.

Por un segundo, Draco solo pudo mirarla en shock. Apenas registraba lo que eso implicaba. Entonces lo registró y cerró los ojos, intentando en vano esconder la vergüenza y la humillación. No le había dicho que no, ni girado la cabeza, ni le había apartado de un empujón. Lo había _abofeteado_. Nada podía ser más claro. Tenía un dolor casi insoportable en el pecho y tragó un par de veces, intentando recomponerse. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, ya sabía el nivel de satisfacción que ella sentía con respecto a él. Sabía que no debería haberlo intentado. Maldito Blaise por hacerle pensar tanto en ello.

Lo peor de todo, aparte del rechazo en sí, era que aparentemente él era el único al que ella _rechazaría_. Incluso había dejado que la besara Blaise. Era solo a él al que rechazaría y también de una manera horriblemente dolorosa. Draco no era perfecto, pero no había intentado obligarla o manosearla o _nada_ que mereciera semejante trato tan frío. Solo quería tener los labios de ella sobre los suyos una vez más.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Draco quedarse para recibir este tipo de tratamiento. Era un Malfoy. Tenía orgullo. Tenía arrogancia. _No_ pasaba el tiempo intentado persuadir a brujitas zorrunas para que lo besaran y que terminaran dándole una bofetada cuando no era necesario. Habría parado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. No era un completo capullo.

Draco había terminado.

Hermione miraba a Draco en una confusión total, con las manos cubriéndole la boca. No había querido reaccionar con tanta violencia, pero cuando él había hecho eso tan de repente, Hermione había entrado en pánico y… bueno. Hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la rojez de la mejilla de Malfoy donde había ido a parar la bofetada. Hermione se quería disculpar, pero no parecía poder encontrar las palabras en medio de la confusión… Y él solo estaba… _ahí de pie_. Oh, esto era terriblemente incómodo. Debería decir algo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —casi chilló. Vale, no era exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero era difícil pensar en medio de todo el shock y… y… ¡había intentado _besarla_!

—Obviamente, no estaba pensando —dijo él, con una tranquilidad insoportable.

—¡No me digas! —dijo ella, sintiéndose muy agitada—. ¡No puedo imaginar qué te haría pensar que _eso_ era una buena idea! Es decir, el sentido común-

Draco levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y su voz fue muy fría cuando dijo:

—Un simple «no» habría bastado, Granger. No tienes que ser una tan cabrona.

—¿Cómo _esperabas_ que reaccionara? —casi le gritó.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—No te preocupes. Capto el mensaje —pareció decir con esfuerzo—. Vuelve a tu torre. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees tú?

Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse muy rápidamente de ella, casi derribando a Blaise cuando el chico giró la esquina.

—¡Eh, oye! —dijo Blaise—. Te estabas tomando tu tiempo, así que decidí venir a buscarte. Necesito que me prestes tu-

—¡Ahora no, Blaise! —exclamó Draco antes de salir huyendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño en la dirección en la que se había ido su amigo antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Tú otra vez! —soltó—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cabrona con Draco?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierta ante la pura injusticia de la acusación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Cada vez es más difícil encontrar adelantos sin muchos spoilers :P**

**_Hermione se cruzó de brazos con pinta de que le gustaría darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. _**

**—****_¿También mentiste sobre la nota?_**

**—****_¿Qué nota?_**

**_Hermione suspiró con impaciencia. _**

**—****_La que llegó a manos de mis amigos después de que Crabbe me enviara a la enfermería. _**

**_Draco le ofreció una mirada extrañada y cansada. _**

**—****_Me sorprende que todavía no hayas adivinado eso._**

**N/T: Pobre Draco u.u**

**Dana-weasleygranger: Sí, es la primera vez que se profundiza tanto en Blaise en lo que va de fic :) Bueno, y si Draco llora por meterse donde no debía, ahí estará Blaise para decirle "te lo dije" xD ¡Suerte con los finales! Haz que esté orgullosa de ti ;)**

**Elgev: jaja encantada de volverte a ver :) Yo también creo que Tracey intenta continuar con su vida con normalidad, pero que está sufriendo por Blaise u.u Estos dos se merecen una historia a parte, creo. Yo me la leería xD ¡Draco, espabila! xD Besitos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Aquí vemos la intensidad con la que Draco está sintiendo y seguirá a más. Qué pena me da, pero se lo merece también u.u Yo también creo que Hermione le ha "echado de menos" xD Eso también pienso yo de Tracey y su chico nuevo, como decíamos Dana-weasleygranger y yo ahí arriba :) Sí, yo creo que Blaise también se lo olía de los primeros. El único que va a negarlo hasta la saciedad va a ser el mismo Draco xD Pero es que no es tan fácil de admitir… Hermione los está conquistando a todos de una manera o de otra, ¿eh? Esto no es justo xDD Bueno, Draco dice que no se dio cuenta del beso porque se estaba desangrando por ella, pero también es cierto lo que dices tú: no fue algo muy intenso. Pues yo no había escuchado a ese Ed Sheeran, pero creo que me va a gustar por lo poquito que acabo de mirar en youtube xD Gracias por este nuevo descubrimiento xD ¿Qué más cantantes y grupos te gustan? Necesito renovar mi repertorio xD Hace mucho que no veo Digimon, la verdad, pero no me importaría verlo otra vez. Me encantan los dibujos :D Besos. **

**Miri: El pobre Draco no quería escuchar más, pero Blaise no se da por vencido xD Pues tenías razón sobre lo que le dijo Blaise a ambos: fue más o menos lo que supusiste. Muy bien :D Y se ha enterado de lo del beso con Theo, como tú esperabas, aunque no sobre lo del sacrificio de Draco u.u **

**Mysticah: jaja Hola, Marina :) Ay, qué envidia y qué suerte tiene Hermione, ¿verdad? xD Tracey solo intenta rehacer su vida, creo yo, y no la culpo u.u Más que kúl, eso es ser Draco xD ¿Quieres leer fics de Hermione y Theo? Seguro que ahí xD En fanfiction hay de todo xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Draco ha perdido el control, como adivinaste tú xD Pero aún no parece dispuesto a admitir lo que siente, así que sucumbir, no sé si ha sucumbido del todo xD Una cosa que me molesta un poco de este fic es lo poco que se hace referencia a la guerra que se está cociendo fuera de Hogwarts. Yo también me olvido de que hay una… xD**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 44<p>

Durante unos segundos, Hermione solo balbuceó. ¿_Ella_ era la _cabrona_? ¿No se estaba Zabini olvidando de algunos detalles _muy_ importantes y eso?

—¡Obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! —consiguió decir Hermione finalmente cuando superó su ira.

—Ahora mismo creo que tú eres la que no tiene ni idea, niña —le soltó, acercándosele—. ¿De verdad era eso necesario?

Los ojos de Hermione flaquearon por la confusión.

—¡Ni siquiera viste lo que pasó!

—Le vi la cara y la marca que le debes de haber dejado tú. No importa lo que hiciera, ¿tenías que _pegarle_, joder? ¿Pegar_le_? ¡Él no te hizo daño a _ti_! No lo haría.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que hizo! —le gritó ella, frustrada. ¿Que Malfoy no le haría daño? ¡Qué gracia! No había hecho otra cosa que hacerle daño desde que había perdido la maldita apuesta.

—Entonces ilumíname. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que fue tan horrible que no podías resolverlo de manera más pacífica?

Zabini era el amigo de Malfoy. Por supuesto que iba a ponerse de su lado.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó Hermione.

—Entonces deja que lo adivine. ¿Fue en la parte donde deja de lado su necesidad de venganza y te deja hacer prácticamente lo que quieras? ¿O en la parte donde te protegió de su propia casa? ¿O quizás es solo la parte en la que se atreve a querer estar contigo? Sé que debe de ser horrible que a alguien tan leal como Draco le gustes.

¿Gustar? ¿De qué diantres estaba hablando? A Draco no le _gustaba_ nada salvo la actitud de zorra que percibía de ella. Draco parecía pensar que el hecho de que unas cuantas personas la hubieran besado significaba que ella haría cualquier cosa con cualquiera.

—Sí, se le da muy bien protegerme —dijo con frialdad—. ¡Me sacó del castillo a rastras y casi hace que me maten! Qué crack el tío. ¡Ni siquiera se hizo responsable de ello!

Zabini soltó un gruñido y, por un segundo, Hermione realmente consideró que debía salir huyendo.

—¿Se supone que _tú_ eres la bruja más brillante de nuestro curso? —soltó—. Tengo que decir que eres muy estúpida. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no sentiste nada? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil controlar la hemorragia?

—Tu-tuve suerte —dijo Hermione débilmente—. Estaba en shock y la herida no era tan-

—¡_Yo_ fui el que casi tuvo que cargar con Draco hasta su cama! ¡Sufría por el dolor, sangraba muchísimo y apenas podía mantenerse consciente el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta allí! Draco soportó _tu_ dolor y _tu_ maldita herida y ahora tiene que vivir con una cicatriz que debería estar en _tu_ cuerpo. Luego echó a perder _todas_ sus propias aspiraciones con respecto al quidditch cuando denunció al culpable. ¡_No_ me digas que no se hizo responsable! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Theo, aún estaría por ahí con esa maldita herida!

Hermione había estado a punto de burlarse de todo lo que Blaise había dicho hasta que dijo el nombre de Theo.

—¿Theo sabe de esta supuesta hazaña? —preguntó, confusa.

—Es difícil ocultarle cosas a Theo —gruñó—. _Es_ inteligente. Lo averiguó de inmediato.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No te creo. Estás mintiendo. Malfoy _nunca_ haría nada como eso y, si lo hiciera, se aseguraría de que todos lo supieran.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Zabini con el desprecio evidente en su voz y en su cara—. ¿Para que la gente pueda reírse de él por recibir el golpe en el lugar de una maldita sangre sucia y de que aún así tú lo abofetees cuando intenta besarte, incluso sabiendo que haría algo así por ti?

Hermione levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y le ardieron las mejillas.

—No te he dicho que intentó besarme.

Blaise resopló.

—Por favor. No asumas que no tengo ni idea como tú. Por supuesto que lo intentó.

—¿Así que no se me está permitido rechazarlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Debería estar agradecida de que esté dispuesto a torturarme _y_ a tratarme como a una puta?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—No tiene sentido hablar contigo, ¿verdad? Personalmente, espero el día en el que supere lo tuyo y estoy seguro de que esto ha ayudado mucho a conseguir ese fin. ¿Pero la próxima vez? Quizás intenta no ser tan cruel con alguien que no está haciendo otra cosa que mostrar un poco de interés por ti. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que quizás no tenía ningún motivo oculto? ¿Que quizás si lo hubieras rechazado con amabilidad, lo habría respetado? ¿Que quizás ya está lo bastante mal sin que _tú_ lo jodas aún más?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. _Ella_ no era la que no estaba siendo razonable, ¡sino _él_! Incluso si ignoraba lo cruel que Draco había sido con ella las últimas semanas, él solía burlarse de que ella se estaba besando con todo el colegio y, si no decía directamente la percepción que tenía de ella, ciertamente había dado suficientes pistas. Draco solo había pensado que Hermione sería fácil. Hermione no había herido sus sentimientos; solo le había magullado el ego como mucho.

En donde único tenía razón Zabini era en lo de que no debería haber abofeteado a Draco. Era verdad que había sido una reacción exagerada. Era solo que había estado tan sorprendida que había reaccionado por instinto —y mal— ante la amenaza. Por eso, Hermione suponía que era mejor que se disculpara al día siguiente. En cuanto a Zabini… bueno, no parecía como si fueran a estar de acuerdo nunca, así que solo le dio la espalda y volvió camino arriba hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Haber terminado con Hermione era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tenía que estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. La humillación aún le quemaba vívidamente en su interior, pero hacía lo que podía para ocultarlo. Era mejor si ella pensaba que a él no le importaba. Era <em>mucho<em> mejor si ella pensaba que había sido un impulso del momento y no algo que Draco había querido hacer durante más de una semana. ¿No sería el colmo de la humillación dejarle saber lo mucho que él había querido que pasara? No, era mejor así.

Aún así, Draco no parecía no poder actuar con total normalidad. No podía concentrarse en los deberes, así que no los hizo. Después de clase al día siguiente, Draco la acababa de traer a su habitación y estaba ignorando con ganas que ella estuviera holgazaneando en su cama mientras él no hacía otra cosa que jugar con un viejo juguete suyo.

Draco no podía mirarla sin revivir lo de ayer. Su mente se burlaba de él con todas las razones por las que debería haber _sabido_ que ella lo rechazaría y todas las cosas que ella había dicho y hecho ese mismo día que deberían haber sido una pista. Y entonces se burlaba de él con el recuerdo de los suaves labios de Hermione seguidos de una dolorosa bofetada.

Lo que hacía que Draco fuera de _verdad_ patético, según su propia opinión, era que se permitía recordarlo repetidamente porque le había gustado la primera parte. Incluso si había durado el más breve de los segundos.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella, dubitativa.

Genial. Ahora quería hablar. Tendría que responderle o lo encontraría raro.

—Mm —gruñó.

—Yo, eh, lo siento.

¿El qué? Que lo partiera un rayo si sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Bien por ti.

—No, es decir… No-no debería haberte abofeteado ayer. Eso fue pasarse. Lo siento.

Draco se puso rígido. _No_ quería llegar ahí. En lo que a ella respectaba, Draco preferiría que no hubiera pasado.

—Sí. Como sea —murmuró.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella, sonando angustiada.

Draco frunció el ceño sin girarse todavía. ¿Qué esperaba? Le había hecho daño, joder, y había arruinado su fantasía ¿y ahora esperaba que un «lo siento» fuera suficiente?

—Ya lo he olvidado —mintió—. Haz tú lo mismo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la espalda de Draco. Obviamente estaba mintiendo. Para empezar, Hermione no creía que fuera tan dado a tener inexplicables pérdidas de memoria repentinas y, para terminar, hoy no se estaba comportando con normalidad. Estaba malhumorado de una forma totalmente nueva.

—Fue la sorpresa —intentó explicar Hermione—. Reaccioné por instinto.

—¡Te he dicho que lo _olvides_, joder! —saltó Draco—. No es algo que me interese recordar en detalle.

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon un poco. Por supuesto que Draco no quería que se lo recordaran. Ella solo quería que él entendiera que ella _sabía_ que había reaccionado de manera exagerada.

—Lo siento —murmuró otra vez.

Draco no respondió, sino que solo continuó observando su… ¿su qué?

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó ella, sentándose derecha e intentando tener una mejor vista por encima del hombro de Draco. Parecían dos brujos animados en miniatura.

—Juguetes —fue todo lo que él dijo.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Se baten en duelo.

Ciertamente, Draco estaba hablador hoy. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él para ver mejor. Los pequeños magos parecían estar realmente turnándose para lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro. Algunos eran desviados y otros daban en el blanco con resultados bastante graciosos. Malfoy no sonreía.

—Entonces… ¿solo te sientas y observas? —insistió Hermione—. Por lo general, el juguete este no captaría el interés de los niños mucho tiempo.

Draco la miró con odio.

—Puedes enseñarles.

—Oh. —Era obvio que él aún estaba resentido—. ¿Qué hechizos saben?

Draco parecía bastante irritado con ella.

—Hechizos comunes, ninguna imperdonable y nada avanzado.

—¿Me atreveré a preguntar por qué todavía traes juguetes a Hogwarts? —se entrometió, sabiendo que se la estaba llevando.

—Por lo visto sí —respondió él con frialdad—. Era una de las pocas cosas que mi madre pensó en coger de mi habitación antes de huir. Yo ni si siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ir a casa. Eso lo sabes.

Hermione tragó. «¿Que quizás ya está lo bastante mal sin que _tú_ lo jodas aún más?». La verdad era que la mayoría del tiempo se le olvidaba lo mucho por lo que él había pasado.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro —respondió él fríamente.

—No, me refiero a lo que has tenido que pasar.

—_Eso_, Granger, no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no veo por qué te molestas en disculparte.

—Se llama compasión —replico ella—. Quizás deberías probarla alguna vez.

Ahora él se rió. No fue un sonido agradable.

—No sabes lo que es la compasión de verdad, Granger. Solo hablas de boca para afuera, diciendo lo que crees que se espera de ti. No te preocupes. Ni necesito ni _quiero_ tu lástima. Mi familia ha estado cosechando tantos beneficios como para garantizar diez veces estos… contratiempos temporales.

Hermione apretó los dientes y se quedó callada. Draco realmente no se lo iba a poner fácil e intentar ser civilizado.

—¿No se supone que hoy deberías estar en el despacho besándote con Theo? —le preguntó de repente—. ¿O es algún tipo de estratagema para que parezca que te estoy alejando otra vez de él? En serio, siéntete libre de ir.

—Lo canceló —dijo Hermione entre dientes, extremadamente molesta de que la estuviera acusando de tener una estratagema—. Dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar y que ya nos pondríamos al día cuando yo dejara de llevar al brazalete dentro de unos días.

—¿Lo canceló, eh? —dijo Draco con malicia—. ¿Supongo que estará perdiendo el interés? Después de todo, te _estás_ volviendo algo usado con rapidez.

—Encuentra una nueva canción que cantar, Malfoy.

—Pero me gusta esta melodía.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos otra vez. Obviamente, Draco no quería ser agradable, así que quizás era el momento de que ella cambiara sus tácticas.

—Pues hablé hoy con Theo… —empezó.

—Eso lo pillé, con lo de que Theo decidió que no eres tan importante y eso.

Hermione lo ignoró.

—Y me dijo algunas cosas muy interesantes que respaldan la historia de Zabini.

—¿Hablaste con Blaise? —Draco parecía realmente confundido.

—¿No te lo dijo? Me contó ayer una historia muy interesante… sobre cómo tú recibiste mi herida y eso.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Zabini habla demasiado —murmuró Draco finalmente.

—Imagina mi sorpresa —dijo ella socarronamente—. Especialmente cuando Theo tenía algo similar que decir.

Draco no respondió, sino que siguió mirando fijamente los juguetes.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —insistió Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No necesitabas saberlo. No tenía nada que ver contigo, da igual lo que piense Blaise o cualquiera.

Eso era una respuesta imprecisa.

—¿Así que en su lugar me mentiste? Es extraño, incluso para ti.

—No mentí. Nunca dije: «Oh, por cierto, hoy no he recibido ningún dolor insoportable por ti».

—No, pero dijiste que no acusaste al chico que me tiró la bludger.

—Yo no lo acusé.

—¡Mandaste a Zabini a que lo hiciera!

—Cierto, así que él lo hizo.

Draco parecía estar haciéndose el obtuso deliberadamente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es verdad que tienes una cicatriz? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué te importa?

—¿Puedo verla?

—_No_.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó otra vez.

—Ya te lo dije.

—No me lo trago.

—¿De qué habría servido? ¿Habrías sido menos cabrona conmigo?

Hermione se puso un poco roja.

—Quizás.

Draco la miró y resopló.

—Quizás te habrías sentido más comprometida ayer, ¿es eso? ¿Habrías tolerado una caricia que claramente encontraste ofensiva debido a un nimio sentido de gratitud? No, gracias. Creo que prefiero la bofetada. Al menos fue sincera.

Sinceramente, Draco no sabía qué era peor: que lo hubiera abofeteado ayer o que se hubiera enterado de que había recibido la herida por ella y que luego se disculpara por ello. Esta era una buena razón por la que Hermione nunca debería haberse enterado. La hacía sentirse en un compromiso con él de una manera que él no quería. Ayer Draco había estado lo suficientemente chiflado como para intentar besarla incluso si no había creído que ella quisiera, pero al menos había tenido la esperanza de que le gustaría. Ahora Hermione probablemente se sentía tan en deuda con él como para tolerar un beso si Draco lo intentaba otra vez. Pensarlo lo ponía enfermo y hacía que el dolor de su pecho creciera de nuevo hasta no estar seguro de poder soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella más tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije. ¡No quería darte un bofetón! —insistió ella.

—Y ahora sé por qué me lo dijiste.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos con pinta de que le gustaría darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿También mentiste sobre la nota?

—¿Qué nota?

Hermione suspiró con impaciencia.

—La que llegó a manos de mis amigos después de que Crabbe me enviara a la enfermería.

Draco le ofreció una mirada extrañada y cansada.

—Me sorprende que todavía no hayas adivinado _eso_.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién?

—¿Quién sabe _todo_ lo que pasa y por lo visto no puede mantener la boca cerrara cuando lo interroga una molesta bruja nacida de muggles?

—¿Qué? ¿Theo? ¿Piensas que fue Theo? No estoy segura…

—¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? Su habitación está solo a dos puertas más allá. —Sí, ¿por qué _no_ la enviaba a los brazos de Theo directamente? Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Preguntarle? ¿Por qué no? No parece que tengas ningún problema para hacer preguntas. Especialmente las que la gente no quiere contestar.

—No puedo ir a su _habitación_.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco sentía verdadera curiosidad.

—¡Ir a su habitación es muy personal!

—¡Tú estás en _mi_ habitación todos los días!

—Es diferente. Tú me _haces_ venir aquí y… es simplemente diferente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no le preguntes. —La expresión de Draco contradecía la sensación de alivio de su interior. Era una sensación estúpida, ya que no cambiaba las cosas en lo más mínimo, pero Draco tenía un montón de sentimientos estúpidos últimamente, así que supuso que este encajaba.

—Puedo preguntarle mañana.

—Sí, como sea. En realidad me da igual.

Draco decidió que hablarle era muy agotador y que había acabado por hoy, así que la despachó. Después de que se fuera, Draco se sentó y se quedó inmóvil, mirando con fijeza sus magos de juguete durante horas, deseando que fuera verdad que le diera igual.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Draco y Hermione se llevan de maravilla, ¿no creéis? **

**—****_¿Podría prometer no divertirme? _****_—_****_intentó ella. _**

**—****_Me parece a mí que no puedes evitar «divertirte» todo el rato. _**

**—****_No me estoy divirtiendo ahora. _**

**_El labio de Draco se contrajo un poco. _**

**—****_Ese es el punto. _**

**_Hermione entrecerró los ojos. _**

**—****_Podría, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué me iba a importar que tú estuvieras aquí?_**

**—****_Buena suerte en conseguir que alguien te bese entre aquí y mi habitación. _**

**_Draco no debería haber dicho eso. Lo supo tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. De verdad no debería haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y empezó a buscar candidatos con determinación._**

**N/T: ¡Bien! Ya Hermione se ha enterado de lo que Draco hizo por ella y, supuestamente, de quién es la nota, pero esto último no queda claro realmente. Y os pregunto, ¿cuántos capítulos creéis que quedan para que haya un beso de verdad? ¡A apostar! Jaja**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues no sé qué decirte aparte de que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho xD Me ha hecho gracia tu opinión (argh) con respecto a la relación de Theo y Hermione xD Como tú dices, ambos sufren y ambos hacen las cosas mal y Blaise, aunque un poco injusto, pues entiendo por qué Hermione piensa y reacciona así, tiene razón también. En cuanto a la nota, Draco sospecha lo mismo que tú, pero hasta que el propio Theo no confiese, no podemos estar seguras. Uy, Taylor Swift me encanta y también he escuchado algo de Jessie McCartney, Imagine Dragons y Adele. ¡Sí que sale Rupert! Jajaja Qué mono xD Besos :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: No creo que Hermione desprecie tanto a Blaise como a Draco… Y Blaise la cogió de sorpresa y además le dijo que era un "juego"… Draco la cogió pero sorpresa cuando estaban medio peleando y después de que Blaise la besara y ella ya estuviera mosqueada por ello… Como dice Hermione, su beso con Theo tampoco fue un beso propiamente dicho. ¿Entonces en qué posición está Draco ahora mismo en tu tabla? xD ¡Y sí! ¡Ya le dijo lo de la herida! ¡Yuju! Pues sí, se supone que hay guerra, pero como ya dije (y supongo que fue a ti), esa es una de las cosas en las que el fic flojea, que no se siente la guerra… u.u**

**Mysticah: Yo creo que a Blaise también lo habría abofeteado. ¿Qué se cree? xD Se supone que hay algo entre Theo y Hermione y que solo están esperando a que termine la apuesta para hacerlo oficial… EXACTO. Si Draco se confesara tan pronto, nos quedaríamos sin fic xD LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. Ya sé quién es. No me castigues, Dios xD No seas seria nunca. Besitos :)**

**Miri: Draco nos va a dar cada vez más pena, creo xD Gracias, Blaise, por estar ahí para consolarlo e iluminarles el caminos a estos dos xD A ver cuando tenemos un beso en condiciones ;)**

**Nellito: Bienvenida. ¡Qué bien que te guste! Pero la historia no es mía. Yo soy la traductora :)**

**Elegv: Pues sí, menuda suerte tiene Hermione y qué desafortunado es Draco xD Blaise es el mejor. ¡Me encanta! xD **

**I. Eruve: Pues supongo que podríamos decir que el drama empieza aquí, no sé xD Con la de cosas que tienen que pasar… pobres todos u.u Menos mal que siempre está Blaise para ponernos una sonrisa en la cara :) Uy, tranquila. Me alegra saber que la has seguido leyendo ;)**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 45<p>

—¿Vas a estar enfadado conmigo todo el día?

—¡No puedo _creer_ que se lo dijeras!

Blaise suspiró, mirando a su amigo rubio, quien estaba de morros en ese momento. Tenían una hora libre y se habían instalado en la sala común, pero hasta el momento Draco se había negado a hacer nada remotamente divertido.

—Pues se lo dije —dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros—. Habría terminado por enterarse.

—Quizás. Nunca lo sabremos porque _se lo dijiste, joder_. —Draco sonaba muy molesto. Blaise no estaba seguro de entender la situación del todo.

—¿Tan malo es que lo sepa?

—¡Sí!

—¿Ibas a dejar que te abofeteara sin decirle lo que hiciste por ella?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues qué bien que _yo_ se lo dije entonces!

—Por el amor de Dios, Blaise. No es lo que yo quería. —De repente, Draco parecía cansado y derrotado.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que quieres? —preguntó Blaise con cautela. Draco lo miró con ira renovada y Blaise estuvo realmente agradecido de que las miradas no pudieran matar—. ¿Y bien? —persistió.

—Sí —dijo Draco por fin.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Asunto mío.

—Me lo tomaré como un «ella» entonces.

—_No_ es _asunto_ tuyo, joder. —Draco estaba elevando la voz otra vez.

—Probablemente te he ayudado a conseguir lo que quieres, ¿sabes? A las chicas les gusta la parte esa del sacrificio desinteresado y mantenerlo en secreto fue un detalle _muy_ bueno.

—¿Y ahora se siente obligada a ser una falsa conmigo, quieres decir? ¿Ahora puede que me dé un beso por pena? Olvídalo. No me interesa.

Blaise pareció pensativo.

—Bueno, si lo miras de ese modo…

—Eso hago.

—No tenía ni idea que fueras en serio con ella.

—No voy en serio.

—¿Entonces a quién le importa por qué lo haga? Siempre y cuando consigas lo que quieres…

—Puede que esto te parezca extraño, Blaise, pero en realidad prefiero que mis chicas estén dispuestas.

—Ella estaría dispuesta.

—… Y que _quieran_, no que estén asqueadas.

—Hiciste que quisiera la última vez, ¿no?

Draco miró para otro lado sin responder. Ella le había dado una bofetada por atreverse a besarla. No podía ver cómo eso se traducía por «querer».

—Obviamente, me refiero a la última vez que tuviste _éxito_ —aclaró Blaise, viendo la expresión de la cara de su amigo.

Blaise no podía evitar odiar a Granger por hacerle esto a Draco. Se preguntó si la chica habría sido lo suficientemente cruel como para seguir siendo tan santurrona si hubiera visto la expresión de la cara de Draco después del cruel rechazo. Había sido obvio para Blaise que su amigo se había sentido muy herido y solo quería hacer que ella _se diera cuenta_. Blaise no había querido molestar a Draco en el proceso.

—Estaba borracha —señaló Draco con frialdad.

—¡Entonces emborráchala otra vez!

—¿Estás sugiriendo que… que la _viole_? Muy bueno, Blaise.

—No sería así. ¿Y quién dice que necesitas llegar tan lejos? Solo recuérdale por qué le gustó morrearse contigo. Y quizás no necesitarás alcohol la próxima vez.

—Privar a una chica de su sentido común porque es el único medio de hacer que no pase de ti _es_ una violación. ¡Da igual lo lejos que elijas llegar! No voy a obligarla.

—No vamos a estar de acuerdo en esto.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Entonces solo vas a rendirte?

—¿No eras tú el que no dejaba de decir que esto era una muy mala idea y que no debería hacer nada? Bueno, _es_ una muy mala idea y _no_ haré nada. Es solo algo físico, de todas formas, y solo por el brazalete. Tan pronto como se lo quite, desaparecerá.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza sin creer por un segundo que desaparecería.

—He cambiado de opinión, obviamente. Creo que _deberías_ hacer algo. No hay necesidad de sufrir en vano.

—Por el amor de… Blaise, Theo la quiere para él. Ella quiere a Theo. Theo es nuestro amigo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo fuera a por Tracey?

—Te mataría, joder, pero yo ya la hice mía. Por lo que yo sé, nadie ha reclamado aún a Granger.

—Theo la besó primero.

Blaise hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Los besos no cuentan. Todos la han besado. Se está volviendo un deporte este curso. Besamiento de Granger de Hogwarts.

—¿Entonces qu-? —Draco se cortó cuando pilló lo que quería decir Blaise—. ¡No puedes ir en serio!

Blaise se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es hora de subir la apuesta.

—De ninguna manera. Me niego hasta a tener esta conversación contigo. Además, ella no me _besaría_ y mucho menos… eso.

—No hagas que lo intente yo mismo. En realidad no me gusta la chica, pero si tú no te aclaras…

—¡Mantente alejado de ella, maldita sea! Si escucho el más mínimo susurro de que la has estado mirando con lascivia, te juro… que estás muerto ¡y será lento y doloroso!

—Menuda manera de que no te importe, Draco.

—Me importa. A Theo le gusta. Theo va a conseguir estar con ella. _Sin_ que tú interfieras. ¡Fui un estúpido por lo que intenté hacer y te culpo a ti de todo! ¡Deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza y empieza a encargarte de tus _propios_ problemas!

Hubo un relámpago de dolor en los ojos de Blaise.

—Estoy en ello —dijo en voz baja—. Intento seguir adelante. Más te vale desear no averiguar nunca lo difícil que es no ir a suplicarle a la chica a la que quieres que te dé otra oportunidad.

Draco resopló.

—Nunca le suplicaré nada a ninguna chica. Hay muchísimas más brujas ahí fuera, muchas de ellas guapas y agradables. Quizás Tracey tenía razón, quizás es que no pudiste soportar que ella te dejara primero.

El dolor y el enfado ardieron en los ojos de Blaise.

—Voy a perdonarte por lo que has dicho —dijo con la voz tensa— porque ahora mismo estás molesto y tú no sabes cómo es esto. Pero un día te tragarás tus palabras.

—Realmente lo dudo —dijo Draco, levantándose—. Me voy a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Draco le dio la espalda a Blaise y, por tanto, no vio el dudoso saludo que su amigo eligió para despedirse de él.

* * *

><p>Aún era difícil para Hermione creer que Draco sufriría por <em>voluntad propia<em> algún tipo de incomodidad por ella y mucho menos soportar _dolor_ de verdad. Aún así, tanto Zabini como Theo habían dicho lo mismo y el mismo Draco no lo había negado. Peor: no había alardeado o intentado usar la hazaña de ninguna manera. Parecía realmente disgustado de que ella se hubiera enterado. Hermione había querido decir «gracias», pero las palabras simplemente no parecieron salir. En su lugar, prácticamente lo había interrogado, haciendo que se retrajera incluso más.

Ahora que lo sabía, Hermione se sentía incluso peor por haberle pegado, pero es que no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había intentado explicarse y disculparse, pero sabía que no había ido bien. Draco no estaba inclinado a perdonarla. Suponía que no importaba si la perdonaba; no eran exactamente amigos y él había sido increíblemente malo con ella, pero no se había merecido esa reacción… no por… bueno, no por lo que había hecho en ese momento. Y Hermione también se había dado cuenta de que Draco no había tomado represalias. No se le había ocurrido nada horrible que hacerle a Hermione para arruinar lo que quedaba de su buen nombre y su dignidad. En todo caso, parecía estar evitándola tanto como podía, pero aún manteniéndola cerca como dijo que haría.

Quizás le había herido los sentimientos un poco. Después de todo, suponía que él —según el estándar de Malfoy— se había estado comportando de manera casi decente con ella durante la última semana o así. Si de verdad había estado intentando llevarse bien con ella y protegerla de su casa, entonces un rechazo tan violento por un pequeño atrevimiento habría tenido que dolerle. Solo un poco.

Hermione se sentía fatal.

Las desagradables miradas que Zabini no dejaba de enviarle no ayudaban. Captaba el mensaje, por el amor de Dios. ¡No había razón para restregárselo!

Solo tres días más…

_¿Y entonces qué?_ La pregunta hizo que Hermione hiciera una pausa. Bueno, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿no? Finalmente sería capaz de contarle a sus amigos lo que había estado pasando en realidad, la perdonarían, todos estarían de acuerdo en que Draco era un capullo malvado y… la vida continuaría como antes.

A decir verdad, sonaba un poco deprimente. Era verdad que la mayoría del tiempo en el que había estado llevando el brazalete había sido mucho menos que agradable, pero al menos algo había pasado todos los días. Hermione no sabía si era la personalidad de Draco Malfoy o la naturaleza de la apuesta, pero ciertamente Hermione no había estado aburrida. Era verdad que cuando llegara este fin de semana, podría relajarse al fin, pero a ella le parecía que durante el resto del curso volvería a los deberes y a sus tareas de Premio Anual. Oh, alegría.

Hermione hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

Igualmente, ¿desde cuándo pensaba que los deberes y las tareas de Premio Anual eran aburridas? ¡Era su futuro! Y, vale, Hermione no se había _aburrido_ con el rubio y sádico Slytherin, pero ciertamente no se estaba divirtiendo tampoco. No podía esperar a poder _divertirse_ otra vez.

—¿Te podrías dar prisa ya, Granger? La clase ha terminado. ¡No tengo la intención de quedarme aquí de pie todo el día!

Hermione se asustó con la irritada voz. La clase se había terminado y por lo visto Malfoy no apreciaba tener que esperar por ella.

—Podrías ir yendo tú —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Y permitir que tengas el tiempo de morrearte con algún pobre inocente antes de que bajes? Creo que no. Dije que no te iba a quitar los ojos de encima y así es como será.

—¿Vas a seguirme al baño también?

—Encantador, Granger. Vamos.

* * *

><p>A Draco no le hicieron falta muchos minutos para desesperarse con Hermione. La chica parecía estar de lo más irritante hoy.<p>

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto —dijo ella, poniéndose de morros.

—¿No? —preguntó el con neutralidad, luchando por contener el suspiro de su voz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estarse callada? Al menos hasta que llegaran a las mazmorras y él pudiera fingir estar consumido por los deberes.

—Tú no quieres estar cerca de mí y yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, ¿así que por qué nos estás obligando a los _dos_?

—Quizás creo que vale la pena siempre que a ti te moleste.

—Ciertamente. ¿Por qué no te lo pones más fácil a ti mismo?

—Porque no quiero ponértelo más fácil a _ti_.

—¿Podría prometer no divertirme? —intentó ella.

—Me parece a mí que no puedes evitar «divertirte» todo el rato.

—No me estoy divirtiendo ahora.

El labio de Draco se contrajo un poco.

—Ese es el punto.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—_Podría_, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué me iba a importar que tú estuvieras aquí?

—Buena suerte en conseguir que alguien te bese entre aquí y mi habitación.

Draco no debería haber dicho eso. Lo supo tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. De verdad no debería haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y empezó a buscar candidatos con determinación. Draco estaba agradecido de que no pareciera haber muchos alumnos… Eso fue hasta que giraron la esquina y ambos vieron a Theo caminado desde la dirección opuesta.

—No, Granger, no- —empezó Draco, pero ella lo ignoró. Draco intentó cogerla del brazo, pero Hermione esquivó sus manos. Draco no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La chica realmente no tenía una gota de piedad en el cuerpo. Tenía que _saber_ que él solo la estaba molestando porque no lo besaba a _él_. No necesitaba restregárselo así. Y no con _Theo_ de entre todas las personas.

Hermione caminó derecha a Theo, quien parecía un tanto confuso por las zancadas decididas de Hermione e incluso más sorprendido cuando ella le hizo bajar la cabeza y le plantó con firmeza los labios contra los de él.

Draco se apoyó en la pared. Era estúpido, la verdad. ¿Qué se pensaba ella que estaba demostrando? Podía sentir el desafío y la determinación de Hermione, pero eso era _todo_ lo que él sentía. Hermione no se sentía como la última vez que había besado a Theo. No estaba sintiendo ningún placer. Era verdad que a él no le importaba mucho lo que veía, pero difícilmente iba a reaccionar cuando ella _solo_ hacía esto para provocarle.

Theo pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa y la atrajo hacia sí. Por supuesto que sí. Draco desvió la vista. Se estaba volviendo solo un poco más difícil no reaccionar. Su corazón latía y la respiración era algo más rápida mientras luchaba para ignorarlos. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que se acostumbrara, pero no había estado del todo preparado para tener que mirar.

Entonces, despacio, el desafío de Hermione empezó a derretirse y lo reemplazó el sentimiento que Draco más temía. O deseaba. Dependiendo de en dónde estaba él en el cuadro. Ahora mismo, definitivamente lo temía. Sabía que si la miraba, ella estaría sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Estaría apoyándose en Theo, buscando más, abriéndose a él.

La bilis se le estaba acumulando en la garganta. Hermione era una bruja cruel y fría por hacerle esto, por no parar, por permitirse a sí misma sentirse así cuando ella sabía… ella sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Draco miró fijamente el anillo. Era una maldición. Suponía que había una razón por la que se suponía que no debías hacer que una chica llevara el brazalete hasta que te hubieras casado con ella. Si te hacía desearla así, si te hacía querer golpearle la cara a tu mejor amigo por tener a una chica de maneras en las que tú nunca podrías… entonces este tipo de acuerdos no era el mejor.

Hermione se estaba dejando llevar. El placer pasaba por sus venas. Estaba poniendo enfermo a Malfoy del disgusto que sentía tanto por ella como por él mismo. La bilis se le acumulaba con más insistencia y tuvo que tragar repetidamente. Draco necesitaba que terminara. Ya habían estado en ello durante un rato, de todas formas. Cualquiera se pondría impaciente.

—De acuerdo, Granger, ya basta —dijo, un poco ronco para sus oídos.

Ella no reaccionó.

—¡He dicho que ya basta, Granger! —repitió, en voz más alta.

La maldita bruja aún lo ignoraba… o quizás no lo había oído. ¿Podía estar tan metida en el beso?

Draco se obligó a mirarlos. La vista era exactamente la que esperaba, pero aún así se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

_¿Por qué no me besa a mí así?_

Era una pregunta inútil y ya sabía la respuesta. Ella no lo soportaba. Y probablemente estaba más que a medio camino de enamorarse de Theo. Theo era mejor persona que él, más inteligente. Draco era un Malfoy y eso era todo lo que en realidad era. Era un donnadie. ¿Por qué _iba_ ella a querer besarlo? Desvió la mirada otra vez y respiró hondo. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto, maldita sea. No ayudaba.

Draco se acercó más a la pareja y agarró a Hermione del brazo, alejándola a la fuerza de Theo.

—¿Estás sorda? —le soltó—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que quedarme de pie todo el día mirando cómo te morreas con la gente.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. En su lugar, aún miraba a Theo y se mordía el labio y reía, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Era curioso cómo Draco no había pensado que esto no podría dolerle más.

—Ya has _demostrado_ lo que _querías_ —dijo, dándole un empujón muy cuidadoso en la dirección a la que iban—. ¡A las mazmorras!

—Siéntete libre de demostrar lo que quieras en cualquier momento —dijo Theo en voz baja y juguetona. Hermione se rió tontamente otra vez.

Draco odiaba cuando ella se reía tontamente.

—¡Ve!

Aún con esa pinta asquerosa de que la acababan de besar y que le había encantado, Hermione hizo lo ordenado. Draco estuvo a punto de seguirla, cuando la voz tranquila de Theo lo paró.

—No importa lo que te digas a ti mismo. Duele, ¿no es así?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gahhh… Mucho spoiler… Es muy difícil buscar adelantos a veces :P**

**—****_Porque tú eres un experto en chicas _****_—_****_murmuró Draco con sarcasmo. _**

**_Desafortunadamente, se necesitaba más que sarcasmo para ahuyentar a Blaise. _**

**—****_Tengo experiencia. _**

**—****_Puta. _**

**_Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de sorpresa y humor. _**

**—****_¿Me acabas de llamar puta?_**

**N/T: ¿Habrá más lectoras a las que les guste el beso o habrán más a las que no les guste? :)**

**Danhe: Gracias. Es un placer. Y bienvenida :)**

**Elegv: hehe Ya veremos si has acertado con los capítulos. El pobre Draco cada vez me da más pena. Ahora ha tenido que ver cómo se besan estos dos xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Uys, los puntos xD Bueno, no te preocupes :) Supongo que se resume a que Draco es humano, ¿no? A ver si Hermione se da cuenta del todo ya de una vez xD Yo creo que Blaise es observador, pero sobre todo conoce a su amigo y conoce la situación. Oh, sí, lo típico. Para dar consejos genial, pero la vida de uno es un desastre xD A la gente le cuesta seguir sus propios consejos u.u Yo también entiendo a Hermione y, de hecho, como tú dices, Draco sí que la considera fácil en algún momento, así que ella tiene razón al pensar como piensa. ¡Es verdad! ¡No le ha dado las gracias! No sé si es cuestión de que no ha encontrado el momento o si realmente no se siente agradecida. Igual está un poco en shock y no sabe qué pensar xD Sí, a mí Theo a veces me parece siniestro también xD Seguro que el beso no te ha gustado xDD Bueno, no es que me guste, sino que he escuchado alguna canción hace tiempo que creo que son viejas y que me gustan xD Besos.**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Yo también prefiero las historias con guerra. Son más emocionantes. Yo espero que se empiece a mencionar más adelante. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de eso… Ah, no, yo lo que entiendo no es que el dinero haya desaparecido ni que lo hayan derrochado, sino que ni Draco ni su madre tienen acceso a él por la situación en la que están. Ya veo que Draco ha subido muchos puestos :D Me encanta que tengas en cuenta a "todos los demás" y, al final, a Cormac. Yo tampoco lo soporto. Lo de Victor me ha parecido una muy buena razón. Besitos :)**

**Mistycah: La bruja más inteligente de la época no tiene inteligencia emocional, creo yo xD Pobre Draco. Con lo que le cuesta resistirse… Ay, espero que hayas dormido bien. Buenas noches, que yo me voy a la cama :)**

**Miri: Eso estaría muy bien: paso uno, trastos; paso dos, beso xDD Más le hubiera valido no retarla, que mira lo que consiguió xD Harry, Ron y Pansy siempre aparecen más bien poco, aunque igual cuando termine la apuesta saldrán más… Besos.**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Gracias. Bienvenida :) La verdad es que el paso paulatino de odiarse a gustarse está bien logrado. Harry y Ron están demostrando ser muy buenos amigos, pero Ginny, como tú dices, no. ¿Pero por qué piensas eso de Theo? Me he quedado muy sorprendida, la verdad xD**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 46<p>

Draco ocultó con cuidado su expresión antes de darse la vuelta hacia Theo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ya es suficiente, Draco. Solo admítelo para que podamos pasar página.

Draco se aseguró de no desviar la vista ni de estremecerse. Theo se daría cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que admita? —preguntó—. No he hecho nada malo.

_Excepto intentar besar a tu chica, pero ya ella me lo dejó claro. _

—Quieres a Granger. Verla con otro duele, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si creías que me iba a doler? Eso no es muy agradable de tu parte, Theo.

—Yo no lo hice. Fue ella. No iba a rechazarla y a poner en peligro mis propias oportunidades.

No, Draco no lo habría hecho tampoco. Tragó.

—Bueno, pues te equivocas.

—¿Solo vas a seguir negándolo incluso si eso es mentirme a la cara?

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —Draco se sentía desconcertado—. ¿Estás celoso? Créeme, no tienes razones para estarlo. Incluso _si_ me gustara, no cambiaría nada. A ella le gustas _tú_. No hay razón para que lo dudes.

—No estoy celoso y yo sé que le gusto —declaró Theo con calma—. Pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que tú lo superes.

Draco miró fijamente al otro Slytherin, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco.

—¿Qué?

—No te lo restregaría por la cara así. No puedo salir con ella tal y como están las cosas ahora.

—¿Entonces qué? —Draco estaba confundido.

—Admítelo, Draco. Si no lo haces, seguirá aumentando como lo ha estado haciendo durante semanas.

—¿De qué serviría admitirlo? Si _hubiera_ algo, entonces sería más probable que dejarlo en paz lo haga desaparecer, ¿no?

—No. Porque tampoco admitirías del todo que… —Theo dudó—. Que a ella no le interesas, Draco. Es demasiado tarde.

—_Eso_ lo sé. —No importaba que las palabras de Theo estuvieran haciendo surgir a la superficie un montón de dolor nuevo—. Y sigues equivocado.

—¿Lo _sabes_? —preguntó Theo con calma—. ¿O aún tienes la esperanza de que ella se dé cuenta de que no eres una persona tan mala? Ella _sabe_ que no lo eres. Ella _sabe_ todo lo que has hecho por ella. _Aún así_ no te quiere.

Draco pensaba que nunca antes había oído unas palabras tan crueles de boca de Theo. No podía comprender por qué esta persona a la que solía considerar su amigo diría cosas así. Draco ya le había concedido a la chica, ¿qué más quería?

—¿Así que es eso lo que querías que entendiera? —le preguntó, combatiendo el enfado y el dolor por la actitud fría de Theo—. ¿Que ella no me quiere? En serio, Theo. ¿Por qué no admites que no te gusta que vaya a mi habitación? No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso. No está pasando _nada_.

—Lo sé. Y nunca pasará. No intento hacerte daño, Draco. Si lo estuviera, no me importaría una mierda lo que sientes por ella. Pero no puedo esperar eternamente. Si ella empieza a perder el interés, tendré que hacer algo. Preferiría que nuestra amistad no sufriera más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Nada ha estado sufriendo —mintió Draco. Y, en este momento, Draco no consideraba a Theo un amigo. Los amigos no te daban una patada cuando estabas deprimido—. Aunque que me estés dando la charla sobre mi falta de atractivo con las chicas no es algo que yo considere muy amistoso —añadió para asegurarse.

—Me has estado evitando y no has sido muy sutil —señaló Theo—. Y estoy seguro de que eres muy atractivo para algunas chicas. Pansy siempre te ha adorado. Pero Hermione… No puedes esperar que ella quiera estar contigo después de cómo la has tratado durante años. Puede que te perdone, pero olvidar es muchísimo más difícil.

—¿Cuándo vas a pillarlo, Theo? —dijo Draco entre dientes, cansado de escuchar a Theo una y otra vez sobre cómo Granger nunca lo querría. Draco ya_ sabía_ que ella lo odiaba, joder—. ¡No _espero_ que Granger quiera _nada_! ¡No _quiero_ que quiera nada! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente paranoico y déjame en paz!

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué le había llevado tanto tiempo? ¿No había dicho que la quería tener a la vista todo el rato? Se preparó para los insultos que de seguro él iba a dirigirle. Hermione había perdido la cabeza en su empeño de provocarlo y sabía que las palabras de Draco eran probablemente la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero había valido la pena. Lo haría otra vez solo para demostrarle que él nunca podría controlarla.<p>

Extrañamente, Draco parecía tranquilo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y solo le ofreció a Hermione una mirada cansada antes de ir a su escritorio.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ella.

—Pues nada. Punto para ti. Siéntate y estate callada… por favor.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Así tal cual? ¿No vas a insultarme por lo promiscua que soy?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No es como si hicieras otra cosa.

Él miró a otro lado.

—Sí, bueno, era Theo, ¿no?

Hermione no entendió.

—¿Y?

—Que te gusta. ¿Por qué no ibas a besar a un tío que te gusta? Solo quiero que esperes unos días antes de repetirlo. No se cansará de esperar.

—¿Así que ahora piensas que estaría bien si tengo una relación con Theo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —murmuró—. Parece que es lo que los dos queréis…

—¿A pesar de lo que sientes por mí?

Ante aquello, Draco levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_Por favor, no puede saberlo._

Ella hizo una ligera mueca de burla.

—Oh, venga, Malfoy. Nunca malgastaste un segundo para llamarme zorra o puta.

—Creo que nunca te he llamado puta —respondió él con calma.

—¿No? Bueno, lo has insinuado claramente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tan estrecho de miras como para decirlo en serio.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué me lo hechas en cara cada vez que estás de mal humor? —Realmente parecía herida. Draco se sorprendió.

Draco pensó en qué contestarle. No podía decir «porque quiero besarte y soy un ser penoso, celoso y patético». Bueno, podía, pero no quería.

—Es solo una forma de insultarte que funciona —dijo al fin—. Pensaba que era obvio. Quiero decir, lo de Blaise fue solo Blaise siendo tan molesto como siempre y en cuanto a lo de los otros dos a los que besaste, debo decir que tienes al menos tanto derecho como cualquiera a comprobar quién tiene madera de novio. No es como si hubieras hecho algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. En realidad, no has ido a buscar a nadie más desde que besaste a Theo por primera vez y averiguaste que te gustaba. No pudiste evitarlo exactamente cuando yo me aproveché de ti cuando estabas borracha, ¿no?

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.

—Eso es nuevo. ¿Y supongo que no soy una zorra tampoco? —El sarcasmo era casi palpable. No confiaba en él. Draco no la culpaba.

Pero Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—No, sí que puedes serlo. No hay duda.

—Ah, ya te vuelvo a reconocer —murmuró.

—Pero —continuó él— ¿de qué otra manera se supone que vas a arreglártelas con los Slytherin… más específicamente conmigo?

Hermione solo lo miró.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Malfoy?

—No estoy seguro —murmuró él.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Nada —respondió Draco, luchando contra la necesidad de removerse bajo la mirada de Hermione—. Todo. Yo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es jodidamente inconveniente, eso te lo aseguro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sí que me di cuenta de algo. Pensé que finalmente estabas creciendo un poco. Ya sabes, perdiendo un poco tu necesidad de abusar de la gente todo el tiempo. Aunque, mayormente, aún te gusta abusar de mí…

—Crecer —murmuró Draco—. ¿Es eso lo que es? —Sospechaba que era algo mucho, mucho peor.

Hermione le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Un Draco Malfoy maduro puede que no sea tan malo —reflexionó Hermione—. Quiero decir que puede que nunca vaya a luchar por la igualdad o ni siquiera ser amable con la mayoría de la gente, pero… no sería tan malo.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. _Patético_. Maldita fuera ella por no decir simplemente lo contrario. Draco no sabía cómo enfrentarse a una Hermione amable.

«No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde».

¿Pero por qué la quería él a _ella_? Hermione era, en su mayor parte, irritante e insensible a sus sentimientos. Por no mencionar que lo odiaba y que hacía lo que pudiera para hacerle daño siempre que podía. Apenas era amable con él… No es que Draco quisiera que ella lo fuera, pues eso era incluso más insoportable que cuando era cruel. Cuando Hermione era agradable, cuando lo trataba como si él fuera importante, la deseaba tanto que no podía pensar. Desafortunadamente, esto también hacía que terminara olvidándose de que ella lo odiaba. No, era mejor cuando ella estaba enfadada con él. Entonces Draco no olvidaría que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

La esperanza era una emoción muy peligrosa. Lo más probable era que Theo tuviera razón en que debería intentar deshacerse de la esperanza de una vez por todas. ¿Pero cómo podía no haber esperanza? Di no hubiera tenido esperanza en situaciones desesperadas, probablemente no habría sobrevivido el curso pasado.

—No te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo, Granger —gruñó, intentando controlar sus estúpidas reacciones—. _Sigo_ siendo Draco Malfoy. _Sigo_ siendo un Slytherin y _sigo_ teniendo el anillo del brazalete.

—Sí —reconoció ella—, ¿pero quién dice que todas esas cosas tienen que ser malas? Tú decides quién es Draco Malfoy, tú decides cómo quieres usar tus cualidades de Slytherin y ya has usado el poder del anillo para protegerme.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró a una velocidad imposible. ¿Le estaba diciendo que creía que él podía ser más de lo que le habían dicho durante toda su vida?

«Es demasiado tarde».

Hermione le había respondido de una manera en la que nunca habría podido soñar la vez que lo había dejado besarla. ¿De verdad había sido solo el alcohol? ¿O había estado tan abrumada por el momento que se había olvidado de las razones que tenía para odiarlo? ¿Podía hacerla olvidar otra vez? ¿Por sí misma? ¿O de verdad era demasiado tarde?

¿Y si lo lograba? Y si de alguna forma conseguía seducirla para que se olvidara durante el tiempo suficiente de que lo odiaba para que Draco terminara con su antojo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Terminaría ahí o alguno de los dos acabaría por querer más? ¿Le parecería bien que hubiera las repercusiones que hubiera para ella o él mismo siempre que consiguiera lo que quería? Lo de ellos nunca llegaría a nada, ¿así que no estaba siendo tan solo un capullo egoísta con solo pensar en esto? ¿No se merecía ella una oportunidad de tener algo real con Theo?

¿Cómo abandonaba uno la esperanza?

Ciertamente era más fácil hacerlo si ella no le estaba sonriendo, así que la despachó abruptamente. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo de que la hubiera despachado y lo hizo preocuparse de que quizás ella estaba llegando a conocerlo un poco demasiado bien.

* * *

><p>—He oído que Theo la besó.<p>

—No sabía que era de los que contaban sus cosas íntimas por ahí. Qué vergüenza.

Blaise estaba, como siempre, molestando a Draco. A veces Draco se preguntaba por qué no pasaba más tiempo en su propia habitación en lugar de someterse a esto. Su vida sería más tranquila, la verdad. Pensándolo mejor, era una buena distracción para no pensar en Granger… excepto cuando Blaise elegía _hablar_ de Granger. Como ahora. Suspiró.

—Fue en el pasillo. Alguien lo vio. Dicen que tú estabas ahí con pinta de estar enfadado. Quizás hasta celoso.

—Te estás transformando en Theo con los cotilleos y tus fuentes, ¿sabías? —Draco no iba a hablar sobre ese incidente.

Blaise movió la mano en un gesto de rechazo.

—Lo que está haciendo exactamente Granger por aquí es material para un buen cotilleo. Igualmente, dicen que fue un beso bastante intenso. ¿Es verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que ya sabes la respuesta.

—Tienes que moverte más rápido entonces —dijo Blaise. Su expresión se tornó pensativa.

Draco suprimió un gruñido.

—¡No tengo intención de moverme para nada!

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo eres tan cabezota que será demasiado tarde cuando vayas a _hacer_ algo de verdad.

_«_No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde_»._

Draco tragó.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Déjalo.

—Eso son tonterías. Por supuesto que no es demasiado tarde. ¿Quién te ha dado esa idea? Así que te rechazó una vez… no significa nada. Las chicas son extrañas y lo que odian ahora lo aman un segundo después.

—Porque tú eres un experto en chicas —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

Desafortunadamente, se necesitaba más que sarcasmo para ahuyentar a Blaise.

—Tengo experiencia.

—Puta.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de sorpresa y humor.

—¿Me acabas de llamar puta?

—Sí. —Draco estaba totalmente serio, mayormente porque no encontraba el tema muy divertido.

—Bueno, vale, quizás lo sea —concedió Blaise—. O lo era. Pero sí que he aprendido una o dos cosas.

—Sí, no besar a una chica si su novio está en la habitación. —Draco sabía que sus intentos de desviarse del tema estaban condenados al fracaso, pero tenía que intentarlo igualmente.

Blaise hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Esto también. Pero también aprendí que no puedes tomarte todo lo que una chica dice o hace al pie de la letra. Tienes que hacer y decir las cosas correctas en los momentos correctos para ganártela. Y no hay dos chicas iguales. Algunas requieren más habilidad.

—Fascinante.

—No estás colaborando y tal.

—No, en realidad no.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? ¿Dos? ¿Y tu aventurita de verano fue más allá de un beso en la mejilla acaso?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Elogio tu discreción, pero ahora no es el momento si quieres elaborar un plan para ganarte la atención de Granger.

—Esa es la parte que no pillas —dijo Draco, levantándose finalmente—. _No_ quiero elaborar un plan. Ella le pertenece a Theo. ¡Cualquier idiota puede verlo!

—Bueno, entonces debo de ser un idiota porque yo no lo veo.

—Yo no quiero esto, Blaise. Sé que intentas ayudar, pero déjalo.

—Sé que el riesgo de fracaso asusta —dijo Blaise con calma—. Y siempre hay riesgos. ¿Pero es eso lo que de verdad te asusta o es la posibilidad de conseguirlo lo que te tiene huyendo?

—¡Yo no _quiero_ conseguirlo!

—O quizás solo te asusta admitir que te mereces tanta felicidad como cualquiera.

—¿No lo pillas? ¿No habría felicidad? Cualquier campaña para conseguir a Granger solo resultaría en que alguien termine destrozado.

—¿Tienes miedo de herir a Theo?

—Que le den a Theo. ¡Deja la fiesta en paz!

Antes de que Blaise pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa por las últimas palabras de su amigo, Draco se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Adelanto!**

**—****_¿Por qué importa cómo me comporte? _****_—_****_exigió saber ella. _**

**—****_Porque quiero algo de ti _****_—_****_le dijo en voz tan baja que Hermione no estuvo completamente segura de que le hubiera oído bien. _**

**—****_¿Qué? _****_—_****_preguntó, frunciendo el ceño._**

**—****_¿Considerarías…? _****_—_****_dudó y luego tragó_****_—_****_. ¿Considerarías, quizás, hacer un trato conmigo?_**

**N/T: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que traduje alguna vez uno de los insultos de Draco por "puta" y no por "zorra" porque son un poco intercambiables, tanto en inglés como en español, pero "puta" claramente suena más fuerte, así que sí, técnicamente, Draco no la hallamado "puta".**

**georgii. eunice: jaja Theo se la merece más, pero por ahora. Seguro que más adelante podrás apoyar el dramione y estará justificado xD**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues has tenido razón. Theo quiere que Draco se dé cuenta (y rápido) de lo que siente para que pueda pasar página y no hacerle daño a su amigo. Pero no sé yo si la actitud de Theo es buena o no… Casi parece estárselo echando en cara que siendo un amigo… jaja Krum sería medio tonto, pero seguramente tenía otras muy buenas cualidades que Harry no nos mostró. Algo bueno tiene que tener si se fijó en Hermione. Sí, sí, la guerra como escenario. Yo te entiendo; yo también siento que falta, pero espero que el resto de la historia compense por ello u.u Besos.**

**Sam Wallflower: Bueno, Hermione lo ha hecho para fastidiar a Draco, pero no creo que para herir sus sentimientos. No creo ni que se le haya pasado por la cabeza que pueda sentir algo por ella. Todavía piensa que están en esa especie de juego de poder. Draco sigue siendo una persona orgullosa que tiene la intención de fastidiar y retar a Hermione en cada ocasión, independientemente de que la haya ayudado y de que ella sepa que es mejor persona… Al menos, en la mente de Hermione eso es así y por eso hizo lo que hizo por la razón por la que lo hizo. Eso creo yo. Lo de reírse tontamente, bueno, que no te recuerde a Pansy tanto, mujer xD Simplemente está contenta y nerviosilla por lo que acaba de pasar, que aunque haya empezado como una estupidez por su parte, era algo que quería que pasara. ¿Quién no se pondría tonta/contenta si te besas con el chico que te gusta? xD Pero sí estoy de acuerdo contigo en que a veces es más inmadura de lo que suele ser u.u, pero también es una adolescente xD Yo siento que podría ser las dos cosas. En cuanto a Theo, ¿en este capítulo no sientes tú también que no solo quiere ayudar a su amigo, sino también ser un cabroncete, como tú has dicho? Bueno, no sé si me falta algo que añadir, pero a veces me pierdo en tus reviews xDD Besos.**

**Miri: Estar en la situación de Draco es bastante chungo u.u Bueno, más que ciega, yo es algo que ni siquiera podría plantearse. Es decir, ¿cómo se le va a ocurrir pensar que a él le gusta ella? ¡Es de locos! xD Theo tiene algo raro, no sé, pero igual es solo su forma de ser xD Blaise es genial :) Yo también quiero ver otros personajes y la guerra u.u**

**ValeenG: ¡Dilo, dilo! Seguro que es una teoría interesante. No vas a spoilear a nadie porque nadie sabrá si es la verdad xD**

**Guest (Mysticah? xD): Pues te contesto, loca, que estás loca ¿? xD Aunque no sé qué decirte aparte de AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH **

**Elegv: ¿Pero a ti no te parece que Theo esconde algo? No sé xD A mí me cae bien, pero tiene un no sé qué… xD Creo que se te caerá aún más la baba xD Besos (babosos?) xD**

**Cassie di Black: Bueno, ¿a lo mejor más adelante te convences de que te gusta más que se quede con Draco? Jajaja**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Blaise es tan guay xD Yo también quiero que sea feliz :) Yo creo que Draco se merece tener que esforzarse para poder estar con Hermione después de tantos años de maltratos, aunque nos dé penita u.u **


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 47<p>

Acababa de haber un gran anuncio a la hora del almuerzo, uno que había sorprendido a todos e incluso a Draco. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban complacidos y todos hablaban con voces emocionadas.

La visita a Hogsmeade se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. La razón por la que el anuncio se había anunciado tan tarde era por seguridad y, como medida extra, nadie tenía permitido enviar lechuzas hasta que todos hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos. Y habría, por supuesto, un número obsceno de aurores.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Theo y Hermione ya lo sabían de antes. Ninguno había creído adecuado decírselo a Draco. Draco no sabía si la chica Patil lo sabía, pero asumía que no. _Esperaba_ que no lo supiera.

¿Por qué no habían confiado en él? ¿No había sido amigo de Theo al igual que su ayudante? ¿En serio pensaban que haría algo para hacer daño a los demás? ¿Aún lo consideraban una amenaza? ¿Lo consideraba _ella_ aún una amenaza? Miró a Hermione.

Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade nunca le había parecido tan poco divertido.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué no haces nada para conseguir a tu nacida de muggles? ¡Estás prácticamente obsesionado con ella!<p>

—¡Shh! —Draco miró con nerviosismo al profesor Flitwick.

Blaise no se desalentó en lo más mínimo.

—No, no hasta que me des una respuesta que me sirva.

—No es asunto tuyo —siseó Draco—. Solo déjame-

—¡Señor Malfoy! Hablemos. Quizás pueda ser beneficioso coger apuntes, ¿hmm? —El profesor Flitwick le envió una mirada significativa a Draco y Draco se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Blaise. Blaise, por supuesto, era la inocencia personificada.

—No tienes nada que perder —continuó Blaise, tan pronto como Flitwick les dio la espalda—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no hagas ningún progreso y _eso_ es lo que no estás haciendo.

Draco tensó los labios y consideró clavarle la pluma a Blaise en la mano. Diría que fue un accidente. Seguro que pasaba todo el rato.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Draco. En _dos_ días va a ser mucho más difícil acercarte a ella. Sería mejor si puedes sentar las bases antes de eso. Ya sabes, al menos que le pique la curiosidad.

—¿_Por qué_ insistes tanto?

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Blaise sonreía un poco y Draco consideró que podría meterle la pluma en el ojo en su lugar… y quizás seguir diciendo que fue un accidente.

—Vivo indirectamente a través de ti, tío. Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas —murmuró Blaise.

Draco no respondió.

—Mira, Draco —imploró Blaise—. Entiendo que no es muy agradable que te rechacen. No es como si yo no lo hubiera probado. Pero tienes que verlo desde el punto de vista de ella. Ella no sabe lo loco de amor que estás en realidad.

Draco miró a Blaise con odio, preguntándose si una pluma en el ojo _y_ forúnculos por todo el cuerpo podría seguir siendo un accidente.

—Ella solo ve lo que le muestras y lo que yo supongo es que no quieres que ella sepa lo que está pasando y lo estás compensando en exceso y, de este modo, tirándote piedras en tu propio tejado.

—¿Podrías parar de analizarme de una maldita vez? —rugió Draco.

—¡Señor Malfoy! Cinco puntos para Slytherin y, si no puedes estarte callado, tendrás que cambiarte de sitio.

—Probablemente debería decirte —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa— que hice un pequeño encantamiento para que el bueno del profesor no pueda oírme. Quizás debería haberte incluido a ti…

Draco frunció el ceño y levantó la mano.

—¿Profesor? ¿Profesor? _Preferiría_ cambiarme de sitio si eso le parece bien a usted, profesor.

* * *

><p>Desde que las clases habían acabado, Draco había estado muy silencioso, casi perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño. ¡Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando ella no había estado lista para marcharse al instante cuando la clase terminó! Hermione había esperado cambios de humor y preguntas… al menos una vez que llegaran a su habitación. Después de todo, había visto la manera en la que él la miraba con odio durante el almuerzo y había asumido que no le gustaba no estar al tanto de todos los secretos. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, Draco solo estaba contemplando algo en silencio, sin parecer prestarle atención a ella para nada.<p>

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no te lo contamos? —insistió, siempre presentándose voluntaria a suicida.

—¿Hm? —Draco se giró hacia ella, distraído.

—Por qué no te lo dijimos —repitió.

—Soy una amenaza para la sociedad. Por supuesto que no me lo dijisteis.

—Eres tan capullo a veces, ¿lo sabías?

Él sonrió sin humor.

—Eso es lo que te gusta de mí, estoy seguro.

—Más quisieras —murmuró ella.

—Quiero muchas cosas —concordó él—. Solía saber qué era lo quería más a menudo de lo que lo sé estos días.

—Alegra esa cara. ¡Dicen que así se forja el carácter! —le informó animadamente.

La sonrisa sin humor de Draco se volvió una de suficiencia.

—¿Dices que necesito más _carácter_?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —murmuró Hermione, ceñuda. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Malfoy?

—Te refieres a que debería ser más como tus descoloridos amigos —dijo pensativo.

Hermione se puso rígida y levantó la barbilla.

—Tú nunca serás como ellos. Ellos tienen un sentido del honor con el que tú nunca podrías _soñar_ tener.

—Una persona puede soñar con tener muchas cosas —respondió—. Pero si dices que estoy condenado al fracaso, ¿para qué iba a intentarlo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Hermione estaba confusa—. ¿Por qué te comportas como si mi respuesta fuera a cambiar algo?

—Porque lo cambiaría —declaró con calma.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué manera? ¿Te pondrás peor para fastidiarme solo porque no puedes soportar que quizás piense que estás mejorando?

—Tendrás que averiguarlo, ¿no?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero que mejores! Si todos fueran mejores personas y nadie fuera… bueno… —Hizo un gesto muy descriptivo en dirección a Malfoy—. ¡Entonces este mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor!

—En realidad no me estás dando muchas oportunidades y tal, Granger —dijo él con calma—. Lo intento, pero tú casi te comportas como si no quisieras que lo hiciera. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—¿Por qué importa cómo me comporte? —exigió saber ella.

—Porque quiero algo de ti —le dijo en voz tan baja que Hermione no estuvo completamente segura de que le hubiera oído bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Considerarías…? —dudó y luego tragó—. ¿Considerarías, quizás, hacer un trato conmigo?

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Espero que uno que no encuentres demasiado malo —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —intentó Hermione otra vez. En serio, Draco no estaba siendo muy comunicativo.

Draco dudó otra vez, mirando al piso y poniéndose un poco rojo.

—Pensaba… quiero decir… sé que no lo entiendes, pero… —Estaba evitando mirarla y su voz se perdió en un murmullo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que llegara al punto con el tiempo.

—Me gustaría… Qu-quiero proponerte un trato en el que me besas —murmuró finalmente.

—¿_QUÉ_? —Hermione se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba más y que se le tensaba el pecho.

—Haré que merezca la pena —murmuró, apenas audible—. Sé que no quieres, pero… haré que merezca la pena. Te lo prometo.

—No —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza enfáticamente—. ¡Ni hablar!

El corazón de Draco se hundió.

—Ni siquiera me has escuchado —dijo en voz muy baja.

_¡Draco, idiota! Sabías que ella no iba a pensárselo. ¿Por qué lo dijiste? Preferiría besarse con un sapo que darte un besito en la mejilla. ¿Es que te divierte que te rechacen?_

—¡No necesito escucharte! —dijo Hermione, aún sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de él como si Draco fuera a saltar sobre ella de repente.

A Draco se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Es curioso porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así y aún así lo intenté. ¿No es esa la definición de locura o algo? —Le dio la espalda a Hermione para que ella no notara lo afectado que estaba.

Su necesidad era más que patética. ¿Desde cuándo le había dado Hermione una razón para pensar que quizás aceptaría cualquier intento de su parte? ¿Desde cuándo había sido remotamente amable con él? Hermione no lo había sido y no lo sería… Vale, había sido bastante amable justo ayer y quizás esa era la razón de su loca idea de que quizás ella consideraría decir que sí si solo la compensaba lo suficiente. Pero daba igual lo mucho que ella lo rechazara, él aún se sentía atraído por ella y era muy difícil no… intentarlo. Como siempre, Draco podía sentir cómo se sentía Hermione. Hermione estaba recelosa, de hecho. Y estaba de los nervios con toda la situación. No era nada halagador. Aún así, sentía la calidez de Hermione con tanta frecuencia… amabilidad, dulzura… una sensación pura del _bien_. Solo que no estaban dirigidos a él… nunca. La había cagado demasiado.

«No te quiere, Draco. Es demasiado tarde».

Draco enterró la cara entre las manos por un segundo antes de pasárselas por el pelo.

Era el fin. Lo había intentado de cada forma que se le ocurría, incluso recurriendo al soborno, pero el disgusto que ella sentía por él era demasiado profundo. Hermione no iba a cambiar de parecer sobre él en un futuro cercano. Draco podía morir por ella y ella aún sospecharía que tenía algún tipo de motivo oculto y malvado. Pronto se acabaría, ella sería libre y él cambiaría este sufrimiento por otro tipo de sufrimiento cuando de repente no pudiera sentirla más.

En realidad, Draco no había querido más que un solo beso más.

Draco incluso se había preparado para ofrecerle la libertad por adelantado. Que estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir dos días antes solo por un estúpido beso que probablemente duraría solo cinco segundos antes de que ella no pudiera soportarlo más era una forma de medir la desesperación de Draco. El rechazo lo dejó sintiéndose destrozado. Ella ni siquiera fingía considerarlo. Y esta vez Hermione hasta sabía que había recibido su dolor aquel día, pero aún así no quería ni dejarle finalizar su proposición.

De verdad que Draco necesitaba una novia. Quizás empezaría a buscar una la próxima semana cuando otra vez no tuviera nada que esperar excepto deberes. Quizás encontraría a alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío. Quizás incluso esa persona llevaría el brazalete cuando la besara para que le dejara sentirla.

El pensamiento le dio ganas de vomitar. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar pensar en que alguien más llevara el brazalete. Era Hermione la que tenía que llevarlo. Incluso si lo odiaba con toda su alma. Draco no pensaba que fuera capaz de ponerlo en la muñeca de otra persona.

Draco la sintió moverse detrás de él, donde aún estaba sentada en la cama. Esa era otra cosa curiosa… Incluso aunque nunca se había quedado dormida allí después de aquella única vez en la que Draco se había olvidado de ella, a veces pensaba que podía sentirla e incluso captar su esencia. Lo tranquilizaba de una manera que nada más podía. Lo hacía sentir… menos solo. Sentir sus emociones tenía un poco el mismo efecto, pero cuando Hermione dormía los sentimientos se atenuaban y parecía que ella estaba muy lejos.

Draco se estaba engañando a sí mismo, lo sabía. Estaba solo. Blaise había demostrado ser un muy buen —aunque extremadamente irritante— amigo y tenía a su madre, pero aparte de eso… no había nadie. Este mes había sido una larga pretensión para él incluso antes de que se sintiera atraído por ella. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que sentirse cercano a alguien había sido… abrumador. Incluso si sabía que no era real, que no era cercano a ella, disfrutaba tanto fingiendo que no quería que terminara.

Y aún así había querido ofrecerle terminar con todo solo por un beso, por saborear algo que fuera solo un poco más tangible.

Nunca tendría eso. Más le valía admitirlo. Tendría besos y más, por supuesto, pero no tendría esa intimidad, que era en realidad todo lo que buscaba. No con cualquiera. De alguna manera solo sabía que eso lo había eludido a él y que estaba condenado a no encontrarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué ibas a ofrecerme? —susurró Hermione detrás de él, aún sintiéndose aprensiva.

—No importa —dijo Draco con un suspiro—. Lo rechazaste, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Pero no puedo saber lo que era? —preguntó.

—No, Granger, no puedes. Si me hubieras escuchado antes de rechazarlo, te lo habría dicho, pero ni siquiera tuviste esa gentileza, así que olvídalo.

—¿Habrías preferido que te dejara pensar que igual decía que sí? —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo—. Eso no habría sido amable.

—Ah, ¿y gritar «no» antes de que terminara de hablar fue amable? —Era demasiado difícil ocultar la amargura de su voz, así que ni siquiera lo intentó—. Si esa es tu amabilidad, entonces, por favor, preferiría que fueras cruel conmigo.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Hermione con calma—. Me lo soltaste de repente. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

—Esperaba que reaccionaras exactamente de la manera en la que lo hiciste. Tenía la esperanza de que mostraras un poco más de consideración. Hasta tenía la esperanza de que al menos consideraras lo que tenía que ofrecerte a cambio. Solo te habría supuesto unos segundos de incomodidad para que consiguieras lo que tú quieres.

Draco tragó otra vez. Odiaba que le recordaran lo desagradable que ella encontraba besarlo. No era justo que él lo quisiera tanto cuando ella lo quería tan poco. Daría lo que fuera solo para que ella quisiera lo mismo que él durante no más de diez minutos de la vida de Hermione.

—Creo que quizás quieres lo que no puedes tener —dijo Hermione con expresión pensativa.

—Así no es como funciono.

—¿Cuántas cosas en tu vida no has sido capaz de conseguir?

—Touché—murmuró, poco dispuesto a discutir el hecho. Era verdad. A él siempre lo habían mimado y lo sabía. Aún así, estaba muy seguro de que cuando se trataba de chicas, no podía elegir a quien quisiera. Por una parte, cualquiera que no fuera de sangre pura siempre había estado descartada. Y, por otra… simplemente no siempre él les gustaba y unas cuantas ni siquiera fingían que les gustaba a pesar del dinero de su familia. Pansy era la única a la que él le había gustado de verdad y él la adoraba por ello. Draco no se había visto inclinado a intentar ir a por cualquiera de las otras chicas que obviamente no estaban interesadas.

—Aún me gustaría saber qué pensabas que me haría aceptar el trato.

Draco suspiró. Ella sería la causa de su muerte.

—La libertad —admitió finalmente—. Pensaba que tu libertad podría valer la pena para ti.

—La libertad —repitió ella, algo confusa.

Draco la ojeó antes de desviar la mirada.

—Por lo visto, sobrestimé el valor de que pudieras pasar este fin de semana con tus amigos cómo quisieras. O quizás solo subestimé el desagrado que sientes por mí. Pero no importa mucho, ¿no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza como si no comprendiera del todo. Draco podía sentir el movimiento y la confusión de Hermione, pero aún no quería mirarla. Había sido la única cosa que tenía para ofrecerle que podría haber aceptado.

No era suficiente.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta con cuidado antes de decir en voz baja:

—Lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Un adelanto? Ugh…**

**_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par._**

**—****_¿Voy a sentirte a ti?_**

**—****_Querías comprenderlo, ¿no? Nunca lo comprenderás mejor de otra manera. _**

**—****_¿Tú has sido capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo? _****_—_****_preguntó con incredulidad._**

**—****_Sí. No me mires así. No iba a hacerlo simplemente por ninguna razón._**

**N/T: Pregunta: ¿por qué creéis que Blaise apoya a Draco en vez de a Theo si es amigo de los dos? Es que me está surgiendo ahora con vuestros reviews y quería hacerla en general :) Otra cosa: Si tardo un pelín más en actualizar, es que vuelvo a estar en periodo de exámenes, aunque no estoy estudiando prácticamente nada. Ay, es que me da una pereza… xD**

**Zimba Mustain: Bueno, no creo que se dé cuenta de que Draco es el ideal hasta dentro de bastante, la verdad xD Esto va despacio. Hermione lo que está es muy confundida. A ver si se aclara.**

**LuNaChocoO: Pues se lo agradezco a Pekis yo también :) Es un placer para mí traducirla. Draco ha intentado hacer algo en este capítulo. A ver qué pasa en el siguiente… jejeje. Sí, mucha suerte tiene, pero también es una situación peliaguda. Yo no sé qué haría xD **

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Menos mal que Draco tiene a Blaise u.u Aunque yo me pregunto por qué Blaise tiene esa preferencia por Draco. Supongo que sabe que él necesita más ayuda que Theo… Besitos.**

**Miri: Podría pensarse que los métodos de Theo son simplemente muy directos, pero a mí me da que está siendo malo deliberadamente… Pero, como tú dices, ahí está Blaise para apoyarlo :) Yo también me pregunto por qué Blaise tiene preferencia por Draco, pero supongo que es porque siente que Draco lo necesita más y se siente más identificado con él… Theo no tenía nada que ver con el trato ;)**

**Sam Wallflower: Sí, sí, desde luego que en ocasiones es inconsciente e inmadura y hasta más que Ron. Supongo que ahí radica el OC que dices. Tienes razón. Yo, personalmente, prefiero a una Hermione más madura y a un Ron más inmaduro, pero entiendo a esta Hermione de todas formas. Yo diría que si no se da cuenta de algo, es porque simplemente el solo pensamiento le resulta absurdo… Es la única explicación que le veo xD En cuanto a lo de la "idea de Theo", estoy prácticamente segura de que tienes razón, la verdad :) Theodore parece estar demostrando por qué está en la casa en la que está y ciertamente es más egoísta que nuestro Draco xD BUENO, PUES TU BOBA TEORÍA HA RESULTADO SER VERDAD. MINIPUNTO PARA SAMMY! :) Me lío de lo grandes que son y a veces no sé si me he dejado cosas sin comentar y eso xD Besos.**

**Elege: Nadie te va a juzgar por que te guste un poco de misterio a lo Snapdor (¿de Snape y Dumbledore?) xD Ay, sí, las escenas de los tres son geniales. Yo tampoco quiero que la autora haga malo a Theo a pesar de que a veces parece ser así… u.u ¡Ay, es que Draco da una penita! Necesita un achuchón, como tú bien dices u.u Besos.**

**Georgii. eunice: jaja Theo tiene que estar contento por tener tantas fans :)**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Sí, Theo no debería hablarle así a Draco con lo sensible que está u.u jaja estos dos se dicen de todo. Me encanta su amistad :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/A: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 48<p>

Al principio, Draco no registró bien las palabras de Hermione, pero luego las captó poco a poco.

«Lo haré».

—Tú… —Se levantó disparado—. ¿Que tú _qué_?

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó ella—. Eso sería tan típico de ti.

Draco ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Me darás la libertad, ¿no?

—No estaba hablando de un besito en la mejilla —le advirtió—. Quiero que rivalice con el de la última vez.

Hermione elevó una ceja.

—Oh, puedo darte un bofetón si eso es lo que quieres…

Draco hizo una mueca de odio.

—Ese no cuenta. No fue un beso.

—¿Entonces quieres que me emborrache? —preguntó con sospecha.

—¡No! —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, sintiéndose muy angustiado y confuso y… ¡emocionado! ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿En serio lo permitiría o solo era una manera más de atormentarlo?—. Solo quiero sentirlo una vez más —murmuró—. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Hermione lo miró con la sospecha radiando de ella.

—Casi se nos fue de las manos y estábamos en _público_. Si tienes la intención de hacer eso aquí, en privado, cerca de tu _cama_… —Le frunció el ceño a la cama en la que estaba sentada como si la hubiera ofendido por ser el lugar en el que Draco dormía.

Draco se rió por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Piensa por un segundo, Granger —resopló—. Esta vez no estás borracha, todo es completamente diferente, y lo estás haciendo para comprar tu libertad. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu mente no se mantenga perfectamente clara y de que no me des un rodillazo si piensas que voy demasiado lejos?

—¿Tengo permiso para darte un rodillazo? —preguntó ella, solo un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir—. Solo digo que si no te gusta lo que está ocurriendo, probablemente encontrarás una manera de ponerme en mi lugar.

—Hmm… —Hermione aún parecía escéptica.

—Me halaga mucho que pienses que te dominará la lujuria… —se burló Draco—, pero creo tienes suficiente fuerza moral para superar la malvada tentación que es mi cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa y le frunció el ceño.

—No seas tan egocéntrico.

—Oye, yo no soy el que está nervioso por que algo se nos vaya de las manos.

—No estoy _nerviosa_. Es solo que no quiero arriesgarme a que te aproveches de mí con una artimaña.

Draco se sentía extremadamente irritado por que pensara eso de él.

—No lo haré —soltó—. Es _solo_ un beso. Nada más.

Hermione asintió para indicar que lo entendía.

—Sigo sin entender _por qué _quieres esto…

—Basta de hablar. Levántate.

Hermione lo miró, confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Has cambiado de opinión, ¿no? Pues voy a hacerlo. Y a menos que quieras que lo haga en la cama…

Como había predicho, ella se puso de pie de un salto.

—Buena chica —murmuró, ganándose una mirada asesina—. Ahora —dijo, acercándose a ella—, por favor, deja de poner esa cara como si estuvieras tanto a punto de machacarme como de besarme.

—¿Qué cara se supone que tengo que poner entonces? —lo desafió.

—¿Cómo si estuviera a punto de besarte y supieras que no va a doler? —sugirió con calma.

Draco podía sentir claramente la aprensión de ella. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa e incluso se encogió cuando uno de los movimientos de Draco fue muy repentino. A Draco se le cayó el corazón a los pies y se paró justo delante de ella, incapaz de seguir adelante. No podía besarla así. No cuando de verdad parecía que él la _asustaba_ un poco. Draco cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que ella había estado presionada contra él, ofreciéndole los labios por propia voluntad. Solo una vez y lo había reducido a… esto.

No funcionaría. Esto no sería nada como el beso que lo perseguía en sueños y no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara. Suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, frunciéndole el ceño—. Dije que lo haría.

—He cambiado de opinión —murmuró Draco.

—¡No puedes! —objetó ella de inmediato—. ¡Teníamos un trato!

Draco resopló.

—Ya no tengo ganas. Te aguantas.

—Me prometiste algo —dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa—. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir con mi parte. ¿No vas a cumplir con la tuya?

Draco dijo unas cuantas palabras que Hermione decidió que no eran adecuadas para sus oídos y se dio prisa en bloquearlas de su mente.

—Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¿Librarte de mí?

—¡Lo _prometiste_!

—Y _tú_ me prometiste un beso que pudiera rivalizar con el primero.

—¿Cómo sabes que _no_ lo sería?

—Estabas _asustada_, Granger. ¡No habría sido bueno si yo te asusto, joder! No soy tan cruel.

—¡_No_ te tengo miedo!

—¡No me mientas cuando puedo sentirlo! De verdad crees que yo… —Draco tragó y miró para otro lado—. De verdad crees que podría perder el control y hacerte daño, ¿no? No sé cómo arreglar eso, así que, por favor, solo vete.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Teníamos un trato.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a entender? ¡No tiene sentido lo que haces! Primero quieres algo a toda costa y luego, de repente, ya no lo quieres.

—Sabía que probablemente no estarías emocionada ni nada, pero es solo que no pensé que estarías asustada.

—_No_ estoy _asustada_.

—Puedo sentirlo, Granger.

—Pues debes de haberme interpretado mal.

—¡_Nunca_ te interpreto mal! Conozco tus emociones mejor que las mías. —Se rió amargamente—. Me pregunto cómo te sientes al respecto, saber que nadie nunca te va a conocer tan bien como yo…

—Obviamente no me conoces tan bien si crees que estoy asustada, Malfoy.

—Ah, pero sí que te conozco. Es la maldición de esta cosa, ¿no lo sabías? Yo te _conozco_. No hay una sola cosa que hayas hecho que no sepa siempre que te haya hecho sentir la más vaga chispa de emoción. Hasta sé tus platos favoritos. —Su boca se volvió una amarga línea—. En realidad es difícil ser cruel con alguien cuando su felicidad te hace sentir casi en éxtasis. Y es sentir esas cosas lo que hace que besarte sea tan… adictivo.

Hermione miró el brazalete que tenía en la muñeca.

—¿Crees que es por esta cosa que te gustó?

Draco asintió despacio.

—Es difícil de explicar lo que pasa cuando me llegan las sensaciones… Es muy intenso, muy gratificante.

—Pues apuesto a que harás que un buen puñado de brujas se lo pongan a partir de ahora. Pobres criaturas. Quizás la próxima vez debas saltarte toda la fase de la crueldad.

Draco se la quedó mirando.

—Uh… sí. ¿Por qué no te vas ya? Descansa o socializa con los estúpidos de tus amigos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, Granger… el trato se ha acabado. Aprecio tu sacrificio, pero no me va lo del miedo. Si fuera así, habría estado encantado de seguir a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—¿Ahora estoy asustada?

Draco hizo una pausa. No, no estaba asustada. Estaba mayormente irritada, en realidad.

—No estoy intentando besarte ahora mismo —dijo Draco—. No hay peligro.

—Oh, por favor —resopló Hermione—. Como si hubiera _algún_ peligro en besarte.

—No lo habrías sabido…

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —le interrumpió—. Me estoy haciendo vieja y eso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto era una mala idea desde el principio.

Hermione puso las manos en el aire de la exasperación.

—Te juro que a veces daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasa por dentro de esa cabezota tuya.

Los ojos de Draco recuperaron un brillo pensativo.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—No te hagas ilusiones. Además, según experiencias pasadas no querrás lo que sea que eso, de todas formas.

—Bueno… —Draco la miró, pensativo—. _Puede_ que haya una manera…

—¿Qué? —Hermione se sentía un poco aprensiva como para permitirle cambiar el trato.

—Conseguirás la comprensión que tanto quieres _y_ tu libertad.

—¿Y a cambio qué consigues tú?

Draco le dirigió una mirada evaluativa.

—A cambio no solo me besas, sino que haces un esfuerzo por disfrutarlo. Ayúdame a conseguir la sensación que estoy buscando.

—_¿QUÉ?_

Draco se encogió.

—¿Sabes? De verdad que no es nada halagador cuando haces eso.

—¿Por qué eso lo cambia tanto?

—Lo cambia. Fue que tú lo disfrutaras tanto como yo lo que lo hizo tan intenso la última vez.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Estaba borracha —murmuró.

—¿En serio necesitas esconderte detrás de algo para permitirte considerar que te gustó? —preguntó Draco, enfadado—. No es como si fuera a haber consecuencias. Nadie está mirando esta vez. Nadie lo sabrá, salvo tú y yo. Estás totalmente a salvo.

Hermione dudó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y removiéndose.

—Bueno… —dijo finalmente—. ¡Nada de manuseos!

—Manusear no era parte del trato —dijo Draco con calma—. De hecho, creo que nunca he intentado manusearte. Ni siquiera cuando me diste una bofetada, aunque uno pensaría que lo hice.

El sonrojo de Hermione volvió.

—Ya te _dije_ que-

—Sí, sí. —Draco movió la mano con desdén—. ¿Tenemos un nuevo trato?

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero solo puedo _intentarlo_.

—Pues… eh… ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó ella, un poco incómoda.

—Primero, te quedas callada mientras intento hacer mi parte —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos.

Draco nunca había hecho esto antes y solo tenía una idea básica de cómo funcionaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería que funcionara. Pasaron varios segundos y nada pasó. No estaba funcionando. Draco frunció el ceño. Tenía que funcionar o ella no le daría lo que él quería. Era el precio que había accedido a pagar.

Lo intentó otra vez.

Era como si hubiera una pared invisible que no sabía cómo derrumbar. Sabía que tenía que querer para ser capaz de hacerlo, pero, más o menos, _sí_ quería incluso si no quería. Draco quería hacerlo porque ella le daría lo que deseaba. _Necesitaba_ que esto funcionara, maldita sea.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sonando preocupada.

—Nada —dijo Draco—. Es solo que no se me da muy bien.

_Ábrete, por el amor de Dios. Me da igual lo que sienta ella, de verdad que sí. _

—A mí no me parece que sea nada —comentó ella.

—Estoy pensando demasiado —murmuró él—. Quizás deberíamos intentarlo al revés.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesito estar algo distraído. Entonces puede que funcione —aclaró mientras se acercaba a ella, intentando sentir alguna señal de alarma en Hermione.

—¿Distraído? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí —dijo Draco—. Tú serás la distracción.

—¿Y cómo sabré cuándo funciona? ¿Es fácil saberlo? ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

—Es fácil saberlo. Voy a abrir la conexión emocional para que funcione en ambas direcciones. Solo está abierta en una dirección, pero no quiere decir que la otra no se haya fortalecido también. Puede, de hecho, ser un poco abrumador y muy extraño cuando ocurre, pero solo intenta mantenerlo separado en tu cabeza. Si mantienes la mente clara, será fácil para ti… Creo. Quizás.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Voy a sentirte a ti?

—Querías comprenderlo, ¿no? Nunca lo comprenderás mejor de otra manera.

—¿Has sido capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. No me mires así. No iba a hacerlo solo por ninguna razón.

—¿Podrías haber cerrado la otra «conexión» también? —preguntó Hermione.

—No. Créeme. Si hubiera sido una opción, lo habría hecho hace semanas. Antes de todo este lío.

Hermione estaba haciendo pucheros y mirándolo ceñuda.

—Vale —murmuró—. Supongo que no podía esperar que me lo dijeras.

—No sabía que te interesara saberlo… —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero podemos dejar de hablar ya? Como dijiste, te estás haciendo vieja…

—Ja. Ja. —Hermione le sacó la lengua.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, si eso no es una invitación, no sé lo que será…

Hermione metió la lengua en la boca rápidamente y lo miró nerviosamente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Nadie pensaría que esta chica tenía a la mitad de Hogwarts morreándose con ella por voluntad propia. Draco dio un paso hacia ella, arrinconándola a propósito y forzándola a retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Hermione chilló de sorpresa cuando llegó a la pared y Draco elevó una ceja.

—_No_ estoy asustada —dijo Hermione otra vez—. Si dices que lo estoy, te _daré_ un rodillazo.

No. Draco suponía que asustada era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Draco no se molestó en señalarlo y arriesgarse a recibir un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Y, sinceramente, no podía decidir si estaba ofendido o divertido.

—No digo nada —respondió—. Solo me pregunto por qué intentas reptar por la pared.

Hermione se enderezó de inmediato, encogiéndose un poco cuando se vio incómodamente cerca de él.

—Es solo extraño —dijo bastante a la defensiva—. No puedes esperar que me sienta cómoda.

No, no estaba cómoda. Pero eso no hizo que Draco dejara de querer el beso más que nada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —preguntó con un ligero gesto de dolor.

—¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —Hermione se estiró, mirándolo con enfado—. No te creas que puedes intimidarme mmf-

Hablaba demasiado. Siempre lo hacía. Además, pillarla con la guardia baja era mejor.

La besó.

Y esta vez, ella lo dejó.

Draco no estaba del todo preparado para la sacudida de deseo puro que lo atravesó cuando los labios de Hermione se ablandaron bajo los suyos. Draco sabía que no era mutuo, pero no lo distrajo mucho de lo que sentía. Hermione había elevado las manos para descansarlas en los brazos de Draco, pero no lo estaba apartando. No lo estaba rechazando. Cuando Draco quiso profundizar el beso, cedió.

Hermione era suave y dócil. No, no sentía nada de pasión ahora mismo, pero no la repelía tampoco. Draco podía vivir con eso. Era solo un beso. Mientras a ella no le importara realmente, Draco no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie y significaba más para él de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Draco intentó abrir la conexión otra vez para que ella supiera lo que se sentía… Sí, Draco quería. Incluso si significaba que Hermione vería lo patético que era él y su necesidad. Joder, ella lo habría notado hacía mucho tiempo si no hubiera estado tan ciega por el hecho de quién era él.

De repente, funcionó. La barrera desapareció y Hermione rompió el beso con un jadeo y los ojos como platos al sentir todo a la vez de repente.

A Draco le decepcionó un poco que el beso tuviera que terminar tan pronto, pero lo aceptó. Ella había hecho su parte. Le había permitido besarla como él quería sin apartarlo ni estropeárselo de ninguna otra manera. Quizás Hermione no lo había disfrutado realmente, pero Draco estaba seguro de que ella lo había hecho lo mejor posible. Ahora Draco solo la miró, muy consciente de que lo único que no podía hacer Hermione era leerle el pensamiento, y pidió en silencio que no usara la conexión para burlarse de él. Draco no recordaba la última vez que había compartido sus emociones más profundas con alguien; no podría soportarlo si lo usaba contra él.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Ahora quién está asustado? —preguntó ella en una voz baja y totalmente desprovista de burla.

La calma inundó a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no se iba a burlar. Debía de sentir lo mucho que él la deseaba, cómo besarla lo hacía sentir… y no iba a usarlo contra él.

Hermione tenía los ojos aturdidos y pesados y los labios húmedos e hinchados.

Draco quería volver a besarla otra vez.

Se obligó a no hacerlo.

Entonces ella lo besó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**—****_Harás que otra lo lleve _****_—_****_dijo Hermione mientras estiraba el brazo. _**

**—****_Sí _****_—_****_dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras mentía. En su lugar, se concentró en la muñeca de Hermione y la agarró._**

**_Ella se soltó del agarre._**

**—****_¿Siempre te sientes culpable cuando mientes? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza. _**

**N/T: Uy uy uy uy uy… xD**

**Miri: Sí, Hermione debería aprender a controlar su impulsividad xD Supongo que a Blaise no le gusta que Theo no esté siendo buen amigo. Desde luego, parece de los que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere… Hermione se ve que también haría lo que fuera por su libertad xD**

**Sam Wallflower: Es muy fácil que Blaise se gane el corazón de la gente, la verdad xD Sí, Blaise no parece fiarse de Theo tanto como Draco, aunque no creo que piense que es "malo". Es verdad, no sabemos por qué no se lo dijeron xDD ¿Supongo que era algo que tenían que mantener entre los premios y Hermione solo le preguntó que por qué no preguntaba porque lo había visto mirarlos mal? No sé xD A Hermione le cuesta creer que a Draco le duela tanto su rechazo y por eso no tiene piedad. O igual sí que quiere ser cruel, pero no creo xD Es dejarla libre del todo. Date cuenta que en realidad la apuesta termina el fin de semana, así que es solo adelantarle la libertad definitiva. Tus reviews también merecen ser comentados como es debido xD Un beso :)**

**LuNaChocoO: haha No puedo esperar a que Draco y Theo se peleen por ella xD A ver qué pasa… :)**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Da qué pensar en lo adicto que está… Si no, no vería a Malfoy suplicando de esta forma… Si es adicto por culpa del brazalete o porque le gusta Hermione, no sé. Supongo que las dos cosas xD Muy bien. Si me dejas tu dirección, te llegará un Draco Malfoy a tu casa en una semana xD Yo creo también, como han dicho ya, que a Blaise no le cae tan bien Theo.**

**Elegv: El pobre ha tenido una terapia de choque xD Blaise es muy travieso xD No incluyó a Draco en el hechizo aposta xD Ay, tengo unas ganas de tener vacaciones… :) **

**Mysticah: ¿No crees el qué? LOCA xDD**

**Cassie di Black: Ya, Theo le ha dicho cosas que lo han afectado mucho. No deja de pensar en que es demasiado tarde… u.u**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: AkashaTheKitty es la autora de este fic. Yo, Moon Dahee, soy la traductora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49<strong>

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y su cerebro dejó de funcionar porque no podía procesar el nuevo desarrollo de las cosas. Granger no lo besaba a _él_ voluntariamente. ¡Era inaudito! Y maravilloso. Nunca había sentido precipitarse un placer tan intenso en su interior. Los labios de Hermione ya no solo cedían, sino que se movían contra los de Draco, acariciándolo y marcándolo. Draco la acercó más, pues necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Hermione lo siguió, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y amoldando el cuerpo al de Draco.

_¿Es esto real?_

Sin perder más tiempo, Draco apretó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y dejó que la otra mano se enterrara en el pelo de la chica mientras profundizaba el beso, presionando los límites, tentando al destino.

Hermione enterró los dedos en los hombros de Draco y la respuesta de la chica no fue nada que Draco pudiera haber imaginado nunca.

Draco lo sintió. La luz cegadora que era las pasiones combinadas de ambos. Ahí estaba. Nunca pensó que la sentiría otra vez, pero ahí estaba, más poderosa que nunca. Hermione quería que esto pasara. Draco no entendía por qué o cómo, pero de alguna manera algo había cambiado.

Draco decidió no pensarlo demasiado, sino disfrutar aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Hermione gimió contra los labios de Draco. Era un sonido nacido de la necesidad y la frustración. Tenía que esforzarse para alcanzarlo y no le gustaba. Con cuidado, Draco la movió para solventar el pequeño paso que le faltaba a Hermione para que volviera a tocar la pared con la espalda y entonces la levantó para que los ojos de los dos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Ahora Hermione estaba más cómoda. La chica enrolló las piernas con ansias alrededor de Draco, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja de solo pensar en… No. Solo un beso, había dicho él. Probablemente lo mataría, pero tenía que terminar ahí. Había prometido no intentar nada. Al menos había conseguido mantener la cama fuera de esto.

Hermione movía su cuerpo contra él. Draco sabía que ella no podía evitarlo, que necesitaba el pequeño alivio que le proporcionaba, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Draco intentó sujetarle la cadera cuando ella soltó otro gemido, pero Hermione solo le cogió la mano, se la puso en un pecho y continuó moviéndose contra Draco.

«Nada de manoseos».

Draco intentó retirar la mano de la carne blanda y tentadora de Hermione, pero ella no lo permitió. Draco no podía soportarlo mucho más. Se sentía bien, no quería parar nunca, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control rápidamente y en solo unos minutos… no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. No había nada que deseara más que a ella y parecía que él tendría que ser el que evitara que esto continuara. Era tan irónico que se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan ocupado memorizando cada detalle de los labios de Hermione.

Ella se volvió a mover contra él y Draco supo que tenía que pararla ahora.

—Granger.

El nombre no fue más que un jadeo cuando ella se movió otra vez. ¿Acaso Hermione no tenía ni idea? Draco la miró a los ojos. Oh, sí, la tenía. Y le gustaba. Esto no era justo; Draco deseaba llegar más lejos, pero ¿y si ella se arrepentía más tarde y lo culpaba por hacer falsas promesas? Draco la deseaba, pero no así. No cuando lo más probable era que ella no quisiera reconocer nada que hubiera pasado entre ellos una vez que se les enfriaran las hormonas.

—Granger —dijo otra vez—. Tenemos que parar ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz ronca. Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y empezaron a sacar la camisa de los pantalones de Draco.

—No, por favor —murmuró Draco, agarrándole las manos y retrocediendo, dejando que ella bajara deslizándose por su cuerpo. La bruja se deslizó con más lentitud a propósito y más pegada a él de lo necesario. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pedirle fuerzas al Cielo—. Estamos yendo demasiado lejos —le susurró una vez que volvió a confiar en su voz—. Se suponía que era solo un beso.

—¿Y si no me importa? —preguntó ella con expresión seductora.

Draco casi gime otra vez.

—Entonces vuelve mañana y haremos lo que quieras.

—¿Pero no esta noche? —dijo, haciendo pucheros. Merlín, cómo quería Draco mordisquearle ese labio suyo.

—No —dijo con voz ahogada, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota.

A regañadientes, Draco se alejó de ella antes de que perdiera el control. Necesitaba que hubiera más de un paso entre ellos. Se tambaleó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, metiendo la cabeza entre las manos. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitado y quería acabar. Decirse a sí mismo que no podía era muy duro. Esperaba que ella lo apreciara cuando recuperara el sentido.

—¿Me entiendes mejor ahora? —preguntó al fin con un susurro ronco.

—No estoy segura… —murmuró ella—. Todo esto es muy confuso. Demasiadas impresiones al mismo tiempo.

—Cuando estés lista… solo… solo ven aquí y te lo quitaré.

Darse cuenta de que perdería en cuestión de minutos, o quizás de segundos, esta sensación que era puramente ella lo golpeó y le dio un dolor agudo que por un segundo se antepuso a su necesidad.

Nunca la volvería a sentir.

Nunca volvería a pasar el tiempo en su habitación.

Nunca se molestaría en pasar el tiempo echándole la bronca a él.

Si Draco tenía que ser del todo sincero consigo mismo, en realidad nunca hubo una razón para que ella volviera a decirle al menos «hola» en el futuro.

No a menos que Hermione de repente quisiera esto y volviera a la noche siguiente… Draco esperaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera, pero sabía bien que la chica volvería a estar en su sano juicio antes de tiempo. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que no duraría. Sabía que aunque pareciera que ella lo quería a él ahora, a Hermione él no le importaba de ninguna manera que fuera relevante. Draco lo habría sentido en algún momento durante aquel mes si fuera así. Una vez que Hermione recuperara el sentido común, se sentiría culpable por querer físicamente a alguien que no fuera Theo y probablemente amenazaría a Draco para mantenerlo callado.

Lo curioso era que él nunca soñaría con decírselo a Theo. Era verdad que Theo había dicho que ella nunca querría a Draco y que Draco podía demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero… no quería herir a Hermione. De hecho, prefería verla feliz. Hermione había demostrado ser mucho más que una sabelotodo estirada durante las últimas cuatro semanas y simplemente no podía estropear la relación que tenía con el único chico que en realidad parecía interesarle. Además, si lo hacía, ella realmente lo odiaría e, incluso si apenas importaba, Draco no quería eso.

Sí, la habían besado un montón de chicos últimamente, pero… había sido todo muy circunstancial. Draco no había estado mintiendo ayer cuando le dijo que él lo entendía. La comadreja la había querido desde hacía años, así que por supuesto intentaría hacer algo. Blaise solo había estado demostrándole algo a Draco y, además, con Blaise había parecido estar más confundida que otra cosa. Theo la hacía sentir calidez y un cosquilleo; con Theo era algo real. Y el mismo Draco… bueno, él era tan patético como Weasley, por lo visto: intentaba hacer algo y esperaba a que ella abriera los ojos y lo viera. El problema era… que ella no lo veía, ¿no? Y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sonando incluso más confusa—. ¿Por qué estás… triste?

—No es nada —dijo Draco, con la voz sonándole vacía hasta a él—. Solo ven y dame la muñeca. Es todo lo que has estado esperando, ¿no? Por fin te librarás de mí. —Draco no podía evitar sentirse amargado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no podía sentir esto por Pansy?

—¿Malfoy?

—No, Granger. No quiero que vayas por ahí. Me besaste. Fue agradable. Más que agradable. No tengo que decírtelo porque, como prometí, sientes exactamente lo que siento yo. Te has ganado de verdad tu libertad.

—¡También me prometiste comprensión! Y no lo entiendo. Es decir, sí, entiendo que por alguna razón retorcida te sientes atraído por mí, pero no entiendo por qué de repente te comportas de manera tan diferente a la de hace una semana. —Su lujuria frustrada y la falta de cooperación de Draco la estaban irritando.

Draco tragó. No podía dejar que supiera toda la verdad, pero tenía que darle algo.

—No es nada. Es solo que se vuelve bastante adictivo tener esta conexión. Reconfortante, en realidad. Uno nunca se siente solo, ¿sabes? Lo echaré de menos.

—¿El Gran Draco Malfoy a veces se siente solo? —se burló Hermione, quien obviamente no se sentía muy simpática.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

—A todo el mundo le pasa. Incluso a ti, Granger. Lo he sentido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo evitar que todavía me sorprenda que tengas emociones humanas.

—Quizás debería dejar de sorprenderte —le dijo más cortante de lo que había querido. Hermione no tenía que desahogar su malhumor con él cuando Draco intentaba hacer lo correcto. ¡Él también estaba frustrado! —Soy humano de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Una chica lista como tú debería haberse dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo!

—¿Y de qué más debería haberme dado cuenta? ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!

—De nada. Absolutamente de nada. ¿Hemos acabado?

—Oh, lo estamos haciendo otra vez. ¡Te hago una pregunta que no te gusta y me echas!

—¿Qué esperabas? Estás dentro de mis sentimientos y aún te burlas de mi humanidad. Pensaba que tenías un poco más de clase.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces en voz baja—. Estos… sentimientos… me afectan. Quiero decir, ahora mismo puedo sentir los tuyos y los míos y en realidad no sé cuáles son los tuyos y cuáles los míos. Siento tu irritación y me tengo que recordar a mí misma que no es la mía. ¿Yo también te afecto así?

Draco se encogió de hombros, un poco aplacado por la admisión de Hermione.

—Sí, supongo. Un poco. Pero uno mejora en separar los sentimientos con la práctica.

Hermione se acercó a él.

—Creo que estoy preparada para que me lo quites ahora.

Draco asintió, incapaz de responder en voz alta.

Por favor… no me dejes.

Draco estaba realmente agradecido de que Granger no pudiera leer mentes; no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Por desgracia, encontró mucho más difícil ocultar el dolor que aumentaba con rapidez cuando quitarle el brazalete parecía cada vez más inevitable. Draco sintió que debía hacer o decir algo para hacer que se lo quedara puesto incluso si sabía que era perfectamente inútil. Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Harás que otra lo lleve —dijo Hermione mientras estiraba el brazo.

—Sí —dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras mentía. En su lugar, se concentró en la muñeca de Hermione y la agarró.

Ella se soltó.

—¿Siempre te sientes culpable cuando mientes? —preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza.

Mierda.

—Es solo que no creo que tenga sentido discutir contigo. Nadie más querrá llevarlo. Te lo he dicho.

—Vuelves a mentir.

Sí que volvía a mentir. Lo más probable era que llevar el brazalete significara casarse con millones de galeones. A unas cuantas chicas no les importaría.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Granger?

—¿Dolería decir la verdad?

Sí.

—El brazalete es un juguete peligroso —dijo Draco con cautela—. No voy a volver a jugar con él.

—¿Porque es adictivo? —inquirió Hermione en voz baja.

—Sí —susurró Draco—. No sabes cómo es, Granger. El vacio, cuando no está…

—¿Y el beso no lo compensa?

Draco tragó y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

Sí. Si Hermione accediera a llevarlo, Draco se arriesgaría a encarar el vacío de la soledad en cualquier momento. Era ponérselo a otra persona lo que lo desalentaba. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella lo besara como acababa de hacerlo.

—¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez! —exclamó Hermione de repente.

—¿Eh? —dijo Draco sin convicción. Por favor, no. Es demasiado difícil rechazarte…

Hermione se acercó y se arrodilló entre las rodillas de Draco.

—Quiero que nos besemos otra vez.

—No, Granger-

Draco estaba confundido y casi desesperado por que parara el tormento. ¿Por qué Hermione quería besarlo con tanta agresividad de repente? Justo antes Draco había tenido que suplicarle y sobornarla para que le diera un beso corto y no correspondido y ahora parecía que Hermione no quería que terminara.

—Solo un beso… —susurró Hermione, estirando el brazo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, inclinando los labios sobre los de Malfoy. Draco alzó una mano y la enterró en el pelo de Hermione otra vez, sosteniéndole el cuello, acercándola.

_Mi dulce, bien intencionada y cruel tentación. _

Draco ardía en deseos de ponerla en su regazo, de perder el control totalmente con el beso, hacerla olvidar que alguna vez quiso a otro… Draco no podía decir que no, quería demasiado que sucediera, pero era solo otra ración de lo que no podía tener.

Hermione rompió el beso y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás triste _ahora_?

—No es nada.

—¡_Malfoy_!

Draco gruñó.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Granger! Sabes lo mucho que quiero que esto pase. ¿Te encanta saber lo patético que soy por sentirme atraído por la bruja más poco probable del colegio? ¿Es por eso por lo que de repente quieres hacer esto?

—¿Me estás respondiendo o echándome la bronca?

—¿Quieres que te quite ya el brazalete? —dijo Draco entre dientes en lugar de responder.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—No, creo que no.

Ella _sabía_ que esto era difícil para él, pero aún así se negaba tozudamente a cooperar. Draco no sabía si sacudirla o besarla otra vez.

Cruzando los brazos, Hermione agarró los bordes de su blusa y se la sacó por la cabeza, lo que dejó a Draco mirando fijamente a un montón de piel. Draco cerró los ojos, temeroso de que la visión quedara grabada en su mente para siempre.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó con la voz más enfadada que pudo.

Hermione se rió. Era una risa baja y juguetona y a Draco se le puso la carne de gallina por la anticipación. _Maldita fuera ella por hacer esto._

—Sé que me deseas —le dijo con voz ronca—. Lo siento. Solo me estoy deshaciendo de tus objeciones sin sentido.

—No te creas que no lo he visto antes —dijo Draco, echándose un poco para atrás en la cama, lejos de la tentación.

—Oh, no me has visto a mí… —murmuró ella.

Draco sonrió con burla.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes una marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella en la cadera derecha?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. La sorpresa superó por un momento su determinación. Habría sido gracioso si Draco no se estuviera dando patadas por haberle revelado aquello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione.

Bueno, si ya había empezado…

—Pensaba que era obvio. Te he visto desnuda antes.

La sonrisa de Draco no era del todo fingida. Después de todo, la expresión de la cara de Hermione no tenía precio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Adelanto:**

**_—_****_¿Qué pasa? _****_—_****_preguntó Hermione con una chispa de preocupación_****_—_****_. ¿Qué va mal?_**

**_—_****_Lo siento _****_—_****_susurró él_****_—_****_. Tienes que creer que no lo sabía. Tienes que creerlo. _**

**_—_****_¿Que no sabías qué? Lo que dices no tiene sentido otra vez _****_—_****_dijo ella en voz baja, tocándole la mejilla. _**

**N/T: ¡Hola! Ya solo me queda un examen el jueves. ¡Por fin! Creo que me he retrasado un poquito con este capítulo y encima se quedó por una parte interesante… Espero que os hayáis estado comiendo las uñas con la espera (insertar risa malvada) xDD Besos a todas (de los normales, no de los que se dan estos dos xD).**

**Zimba Mustaine: Más pasión hubo, pero… ¿terminará bien? :O**

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: Pues parece que Hermione está bastante conforme con seguir besándose y ahora es Draco quien quiere resistirse… ¿Será verdad lo que tú crees de que es porque ella siente lo que siente Draco? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo xD Pues ahora mismo, yo tampoco me acuerdo de si eso de Theo lo dije yo o otra persona, pero sí, yo también creo que no está siendo muy buen amigo. Jajaja HECHO. Lo he metido en una caja con un par de agujeritos y no creo que nadie se vaya a dar cuenta de quién va dentro xD**

**Mysticah: ¿Pero eras tú la guest o no? Parecía igual de loca que tú xDDD No te disculpes. Me gustan tus reviews… ¿originales? xD**

**Miri: Entonces que el que Draco la deje sentir lo que siente él dice mucho de lo mucho que quiere ese beso… y a Hermione en general xD Por lo de que hay muy poca gente que lo conoce de verdad, como tú has dicho. Supongo que a esto lo puedes clasificar de EL BESO definitivamente, ¿no?**

**Sam Wallflower: Pues ahora ella vuelve a querer y Draco se niega xDDD Pesados los dos, coño xD Sí, BESO APASIONADO. ¡Yuuuujuuuu! Y mucho me temo que las preguntas que planteas al final serán contestadas (algunas solo xD) en el siguiente capítulo u.u **

**Cassie di Black: Yo creo que Hermione se va a empeñar en no entender lo que siente Draco, así por joder un poco xD**

**Elegv: Hola, holita. ¡Y tanto que arde! xDDDD Sí, ella lo besó y ahora es él el que no quiere continuar. Caprichosos estos xD**

**MagicisFidem: Espero que cuando llegues a este capítulo y leas esto estés todavía más enganchada a la historia :)**

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Si fuera tú, no tendría tantas esperanzas, que consecuencias malas seguro que va a haber xD**


End file.
